Just Breathe
by Mother of Pearl Fetish
Summary: What happens when Christian and Ana don't meet at the interview? What steps will he take when he first sees her at graduation? What will change in their lives when he inadvertently injures her before he can introduce her to the Red Room of Pain? 2015 Nominee - Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards: All-Time Favorite Fifty Shades Fanfics
1. Chapter 1

Just Breathe, Chapter 1 – Graduation Day at WSUV

Christian's POV

I don't know why I do these things. I hate crowds. I wouldn't do this for anyone or anything other than the farms at WSUV. I consented to an interview for the student magazine – although it netted me nothing. I wanted a marker with Keaton Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media I could call in when needed. The interview was scheduled with his daughter, the editor of the school magazine. Instead Miss Kavanagh gets the flu and I am interviewed by an obnoxious brat photographer named Levi Corbin. For security purposes, I don't allow pictures in my office or on the top floor of Grey House. He didn't want lobby pictures, so I took him outside. I leaned against the planter at the entry with the GEH logo over my head. Take that _GQ_! Christian Grey is smart as well as beautiful! I got that damned nosy photographer outdoors for the pictures and out of the building in record time. Damn inquisitive fucker asked me if I was gay – the one question my family _won't even ask_. Christ; doesn't he know that's politically incorrect? What is Miss Kavanagh teaching her staff? I'm given an extra bonus when the skies start pouring rain on the photographer as I yell goodbye and sprint for my building.

Breathe, control and project. Get through handing out diplomas today and then return to your real world. Flynn's having a field day with my current situation. He gave me his Skype address so I could contact him while he's on vacation if the WSUV graduation gets to me or if I contract with a new submissive. I don't know why it's taken so long to arrange for a new submissive since the Susannah fiasco. It would feel good to have a new submissive. I fantasize about the initial interview where I see she is physically pleasing – a petite brunette with pale skin and long hair. The thought of discussing our limits and discovering how compatible we are excites me. I anticipate the joy of sharing the playroom when I'm testing her limits, watching her pale skin turn pink under my hand as I spank her – feel the singing desire in her skin after I flog her – feel the resistance of her muscles when I forbid her to climax. Hear her breathy, "Yes, Master" when I order her to please me orally. Then the memory of Susannah breaking one of my hard limits effectively cock blocks my sexual fantasies.

Susannah wasn't answering her cell or text messages that Sunday. I called Sawyer to check if she was asleep. I knew something was wrong when I asked him to relay the message I was on my way home from my parents' house in Bellevue. He didn't want to say, but Susannah was flashing her bits in the sauna room downstairs. He advised her not to use the gym and sauna; but she ignored him. I stopped in the sauna and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her half-nude body into the elevator. I don't like to share. I wanted to cane the shit out of her, but instead I coldly terminated our contract. When I stepped off the elevator with her; I gave Taylor 15 minutes to remove her from my home and change the codes to deny her access. I called Barney to have him block her cell phone and email from contacting me again.

Both Flynn and I are amazed I didn't beat the shit out of Susannah. Flynn suggests a filter went off in my head. He suggests a subconscious unpleasant memory of my treatment at Elena's cruel Domme hands stopped me from beating Susannah black and blue and then fucking her unconscious. I believe I did not want to touch her after knowing she was flirting with a stranger when she should have been in my home, waiting for my return.

Elena hounds me to interview potential submissives; but I can't ignore the nagging thoughts in my head about her vetting Susannah. When I contracted with Susannah, I wanted a submissive with minimal limits and extreme stamina. I wanted someone lithe, graceful and well-trained. Susannah might have been an excellent long-term submissive if she had behaved properly. I haven't had a submissive with extreme stamina since Sabine. I haven't had a long-term submissive since Leila. I acknowledge that Leila and my contract may have existed for too long. Leila wanted more; she thought she was in love with me. Leila wanted me to step up and declare my love for her. I did not love her; I was fond of her – but there was no way that I would have offered anything to her other than a D/s contract. After we terminated, she married someone else almost immediately. So much for her loving me forever.

Well, stun me! Katherine Kavanagh gave a good speech. "You've graduated…and four years of working towards a goal have come to fruition. Look beyond your immediate future to your next set of goals…" I join in the standing ovation for her just to have the opportunity to stretch my legs. Next is conferring diplomas. God, why did I agree to do this? The university asked because it's good press. Having a proven track record with my corporation, the university can seek more grants and donations from other large corporations. Once this is over, Taylor and I can go back to Seattle. No more donor lunches or dinners, no more donor invitations to college plays or musicals and reviews of college art. My kingdom for stock in Purell. I wish I could be rude and disinfect after shaking hands with some of these fuckers.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele." Ow! I'm shocked when a petite brunette shakes my hand. "Are you all right_ – _sorry to shock you." I say as smoothly as I can, still feeling current running between us. Her beautiful blue eyes reflect how startled she is by the connection.

"Yes sir," she says quietly, glancing up at me through lush eyelashes, a lovely blush capturing my attention.

My body freezes, but my blood races hot and strong. I let her hand go and watch as she walks a few feet; giving Katherine Kavanagh a high five on her way down the stairs and back to her seat. The breeze catches her brunette hair and I realize_ – __She knows Kavanagh!_ I am still stunned from the current that ran between us – I can't think_ – _I have to concentrate. Thank god we're in the last of the S names and there isn't much more alphabet to go.

Post-graduation I'm surrounded by the university president, vice president and provosts. They drag me into a marquee for a quick drink and more introductions to people I will never see again in my life. I catch Taylor's eye and flash 10 at him, knowing he wants to get back home as fast as I do. _Charlie Tango_ is on standby here. We can be in Seattle in less than two hours once we clear out of this place. Sawyer can drive the SUV back, Taylor will co-pilot with me.

Once I tasted the miserable excuse for white wine. I switch to mineral water. Mentally, I'm counting down the minutes until Taylor and I can depart. Suddenly I'm approached by Katherine Kavanagh. She wants me to sign the magazine article for her. I step away from the sycophants and follow her. I engage her in conversation, offering my condolences for her illness; congratulating her on the article and on her valedictorian status before we arrive at a group of people. She introduces me to her parents and her brother_ – _who has just finished hugging my brunette. _My brunette? Get a grip Grey!_ He lets her go to shake my hand. She is startled to see me again when Katherine introduces her roommate, Anastasia Steele. I feel a current pass between us again, when she shakes my hand. Then I'm introduced to Raymond Steele, Anastasia's father. Keaton Kavanagh asks what my plans are now that the ceremony is over. _Now that Miss Steele is out of that shapeless graduation gown, I can see her appealing petite body. I don't stare; but she's got great tits, a tiny waist, long legs and alabaster skin. I want to see more of Miss Steele._

I make a quiet but impassioned plea to Kavanagh to please invite me for a drink, lunch or an impromptu business meeting. I tell him I need to get away from the president, provosts and all the professors hovering by the bar waiting for me to return and be introduced. It is decided we should go to lunch. I haven't checked out of the Heathman yet. I convince the group it is easier to get lunch sent up to my suite than to find an open restaurant in the surging after-graduation crowd. Keaton Kavanagh is zealous to talk to me in a private setting. His attitude sets the right tone for our adventure.

A photographer approaches; surprising me. I step away from Keaton, which puts me next to the luscious Miss Steele. My presence unnerves her and she stumbles back. I catch her, snaking my arm around her to steady her. She glances up at me, peeking under those long lashes. The photographer gets our picture. Part of me wants to contact my communications office and squash the picture. Another part of me wants to see if Miss Anastasia Steele looks as good in close proximity to me as I want her to. The small crowd I'm with laughs about the eager photographer, including the lovely Miss Steele. She has the sweetest giggle. It is throaty and warm and envelops me like sunshine warming my bones.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," the photographer says, offering me his card. I have to release Miss Steele to take the card. "And you are…?" He questions Anastasia.

"Anastasia Steele," Katherine Kavanagh replies, spelling Anastasia's last name for him. "Ana graduated Summa Cum Laude." She says proudly.

My blue-eyed beauty is smart, but she rolls her eyes at Katherine, who sticks her tongue out in reply. Normally, I'd like to spank both their asses for being rude; but it is obvious they are good friends; almost like sisters. I recognize their antics as ones exchanged between Elliott and Mia.

I explain the change of plans to Taylor. He suggests it would be best if we depart in my SUV and Miss Kavanagh's car as they are in private parking and close to an exit. We will not be caught in the parking garage for hours trying to get out with the rest of the lemmings. It's settled then; Katherine and her brother will ride in Katherine's car, the Kavanaghs and Steeles with me. Taylor, Miss Steele and I are in the front seat, the Kavanaghs and Mr. Steele are in the back seat. _I loved fastening her seatbelt when she fumbled and could not get it fastened. I loved taking it from her soft petite hand and fastening it for her. I imagine her secured in my playroom, unable to slip away from me. _I angle my body to talk to Kavanagh, with my arm resting on the seat. My knee is close to Miss Steele.

_Taylor, hit a pothole, so my hand slips off the back of the seat and touches that alabaster skin available through the open back of her halter dress. It's a lovely dress, it matches my grey tie. God, I fantasize about securing her to my playroom bed with my tie and having my wicked way with her. I love her giggle. Would she giggle when I tease her with my mouth on the inside of her thighs? Would she giggle when I restrained and tormented her by tickling?_

I keep an interested tone with my guests until we arrive at the Heathman. It gives me great pleasure to take Miss Steele's tiny hand in mine and help her out of the SUV. I feel the current pass between us again.

"Thank you, sir," she murmurs politely to me. Her eyes peek at me under those lush eyelashes again. She's wearing minimum makeup…_OMG, are those real? __God, that mouth__ – __I want to fuck that mouth. No, I want to kiss that mouth until her lips are swollen and bruised and she can't catch her breath__ – __then I want to fuck that mouth._

Ana's POV

One of Mr. Grey's bodyguards, Sawyer, confers with Mrs. K. over the room service menu. They order an appropriate graduation lunch which is billed to Mr. Grey's room. He explains he's taking Mr. K. away from celebrating his daughter's achievements to talk business so it is only appropriate that he provide lunch. Ray and Ethan head toward a guest bathroom. Kate and I follow Taylor to the ensuite attached to the master bedroom.

_Oh my god...I can't think. I spent ten minutes in that man's bathroom, just smelling his body wash. It makes me want to go to luxury stores and find sample cards of that smell! I have licentious thoughts about what I would do to be with that man in his bed. I've spent too much time reading proper English classics and not enough time reading bodice rippers or erotica. I don't have a clue how to talk to that man. I'm so lacking in fundamental feminine skills. I don't know how to flirt. Kate is a black belt master at flirting! Hair and makeup and clothes come so easily to Kate. I think Mr. Grey's interested in Kate, because he keeps looking over at us...unless it's Ethan he's checking out. Crap! I slap my inner goddess for thinking he is gay._

Christian's POV

As ice breakers; I explain the WSUV farms grant. Part of their research is new technology for sustainable farming. As part of their funding, I require each professor in the program to donate time to horticulture or agriculture-based community programs. One of their professors is involved in a greenhouse project at a local high school. Ten percent of the food they grow is used in the culinary classes at the high school. The remainder is donated to charity. Two of their professors work with the city to find reclaimable open spaces. Some of the open spaces became community garden spots for people who live in apartments or trailer parks and have no space to garden. Some of the open spaces became mini-orchards. They estimate there will be harvests to donate to the local food banks in less than three years. One of the professors works with Cooperative Extension as a 4-H leader. She runs a Junior Master Gardener program year around. One of the professors is an avid beekeeper. He teaches beekeeping classes, collects swarms and rotates his hives at the open spaces mini orchards to promote pollination.

Kavanagh reveals he's was considering buying Seattle Independent Publishing. He claims it requires building renovation and staff reorganization. He theorizes a free fall will occur after the beginning of the next fiscal year unless SIP is proactive about reorganizing and modernizing. He hints there are HR issues. In the past, he was guaranteed one or two of SIP's interns would interview with Kavanagh Media after they competed SIP internships. In the past few years, most of SIP's interns depart before their probationary period ends.

I ask Kavanagh to share the information he has on SIP, because that is the kind of company I buy to fix or sell. I give him my card and ask to have the SIP information messengered before Saturday.

Everyone gives us a wide berth as we talk business in low tones before lunch is delivered. We are cognizant there are non-business entities in the room and do our best not to interrupt their conversations. However, I'm aware of Miss Steele's movements through my suite. I see Taylor take them to my bedroom, obviously showing them the ensuite_ – and I feel overwhelmed_.

_I want to take that girl in the bathroom. I want to watch her face in the mirror as I surprise her. I want to braid that long hair and wrap it around my wrist. I want to pull her into me, tipping her head so I can nip her neck from her ear to her collarbone. I want to mark her as mine by biting that alabaster skin on her shoulder blade. I want to shove my hand up under that skirt and stroke the apex of those long legs. I want to feel her perfectly round little ass press against my erection. __She is an alluring little creature._

Kavanagh drones on about his research in podcasts and emergent social media sites. He has decided to purchase and fund the expansion of a mainstream podcast out of Seattle. The investment is sound; the podcast has national attention, the staff is creative and not overpaid. I tune him out and concentrate on the conversation going on between Katherine and Anastasia.

"Will it be awkward?" I hear Katherine ask Anastasia.

"Please, it's been awkward for four years. Paul doesn't understand no IS my answer. I told him; tomorrow is my last day of work. Saturday we're moving to Seattle. July 1 he's in New York at his internship. We are never going to get together because we're too far apart and I don't just mean space. I just want to finish at Clayton's tomorrow and close that chapter of my life...sans Paul Clayton trying to kiss me goodbye." Anastasia grimaced.

"Or cop a feel after four years?" Katherine said.

"Awkward much?" Anastasia murmured as they walked away.

_Who is this Paul Clayton fucker that wants in Anastasia's pants?_

Ana's POV

While Mr. Grey allowed Mrs. K. to choose lunch and libations, he has a definite opinion about where people should sit at his table. Ray is on his right, I'm on his left and we sit across the table from the Kavanaghs. Mr. Grey remarked it is a good view out the windows for all of us, since the table is surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. He can converse with everyone since he's in the middle of the table. I wish he didn't plan to converse with me. His proximity unnerves me. I haven't forgotten my reaction to shaking his hand, stumbling into him before the picture, sitting next to him in the SUV, or when he held my hand to help me out of the SUV. My senses are dazed by the heat emanating from his body; and the smell of him… subtle but intoxicating cologne and masculine pheromones. _My inner goddess pleads with me to use the right fork. I just want to drown her with champagne._

"The starters are Chesapeake Bay Crab Stuffed Mushrooms and Scallops Escobeche with savory Baked Romano Cheese and Cracked Black Pepper Madelines." The server sets beautiful plates before us. I wait for everyone to start and make appropriate noises of appreciation before I taste mine. I select the Chesapeake Bay Crab stuffed mushrooms starter and begin. _My inner goddess melts when Mr. Grey looks at me quizzically_.

"Ana, take a picture of the Madeleines," Kate urged. "You can have fun making different ones to go with soups you cook."

"I don't have my cell phone handy, Kate." I respond. Mr. Grey fishes his Blackberry out of his pocket and captures the shot for me.

"Do you cook?" He asks.

"She's a great cook," Ray asserted. "Her Tex-Mex Beef Stew is one of my favorites."

"I'll trade you the picture of the Savory Madeleines for your Tex-Mex Beef Stew recipe." Mr. Grey offers. "My housekeeper is always searching for a new recipe." He looks at me expectantly; waiting for my email address. I give him the generic Hotmail address I give to nosy business people or websites who insist on an email address. Kate's eyes twinkle. She knows what I have done. She taught me to have an email address for junk emails.

"Annie stuffs my freezer with several dozen meals when she comes to see me. I ran out of Tex-Mex Beef Stew a few weeks ago." Ray explains. "She cooks half a dozen casseroles or stews that will feed twelve people. Then she preps them as single servings to keep me in meals for a couple months or more."

"If I didn't cook for you each time I visit; you'd live on toast, takeout and tasteless frozen dinners," I laugh. "Or worse, you would inflict them on me."

"Yeah, Ana is a domestic goddess," Ethan chimes in. "I propose every time I eat her lasagna, but she turns me down every time."

Mr. Grey looks at me and I blush. Mrs. K. stares at me and I blush even more. "You don't want me Ethan;" I say to my lap, in hopes people will quit looking at me. "You want some nice Italian girl whose mom and dad own an Italian restaurant they inherited from their mom and dad. I keep telling you, there are six excellent Italian restaurants in Seattle and its suburbs. I'm sure some bella signora is looking for a blonde god like you."

The Kavanaghs laugh at Ethan and I'm pleased the conversation wanders away from me.

"Good?" Mr. Grey murmurs to me when I sip the champagne again.

"Very good," I respond quietly.

"Enjoy – it isn't every day that you graduate from college. I should know, I'm a Harvard dropout myself." He reveals.

"Really? Why?" I can't help it; now it's my turn for quizzical looks and frowns.

"Boring classes? Homesick for my family? Ready to start my life?" He shrugs. "I haven't really given it a thought since I started my own business. I learned what I wanted and needed to learn in a classroom setting. There are things you have to learn by doing."

He offers to refill my champagne glass. I refuse.

'Annie's not much of a drinker," Ray explained.

"It's all about knowing your limits," I murmured, netting me another quirky look from Mr. Grey. "Since my scholarship to WSUV was in track and field, I didn't drink for performance reasons. Keeping my scholarship was more important than drinking."

"What events?" He asked.

"Sixty and one-hundred meter sprints; sixty and one-hundred meter hurdles," I shrugged.

"She's always the designated driver." Kate announced.

"I don't understand how she's a designated driver," Ray clowns. "Annie, how many college students fit in your vintage powder-blue Beetle, Wanda?

"She will have to leave Vancouver at least two hours ahead of the moving van if she's to get to our new digs around Pike Place Market in Seattle before dark on Saturday." Kate voiced her opinion.

"Is Wanda roadworthy?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Yes, she may not have power steering or power brakes, but José services her regularly. I've replaced almost every part of her engine over the last four years. I trust her!" I sip my water and stare out the window. _Who the hell is he to question my car? Oh, that's right…Mr. CEO Christian Grey…who probably doesn't have a driver's license of his own since he has a security team to ferry him where he wants to go._ "Ray, José just spent the better part of two weeks and $200 servicing Wanda for the move to Seattle."

"That and the end of the school year have kept him busy. I promised José Sr. I would stock fish with him and José this year. We start in a couple weeks." Ray announced.

"Camping overnight?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, we're filling the two tank trunks with fish before six in the morning and driving to the stock location. We'll bed down for the night and then release the fish before dawn the next morning. Then we'll breakfast, break camp, drive back to the fishery and reload the tanks. We're stocking five sites in ten days. I'll be staying with José Sr. on the odd days we're at the fishery, so if you need me, you can get me there. They are driving the trucks; I'm just along for the fresh air and sunshine." Ray explained excitedly.

"Plus scouting future fishing locations," I teased.

"Will José be back in time for his exhibition in Portland?" Kate asked.

"We're scheduled for the last two weeks of May; it will give the fish time to grow some before fishing season opens July 1. José's exhibition has been changed at the Portland Art House. It opens the first Thursday in July and closes the last Monday of July. I think he's hoping for a couple more shots to finish the exhibition while we are out." Ray shrugged.

"Do you want to see the exhibition?" I asked Ray.

"José is putting creating a slide show of his exhibition to share with José Sr. during the trip, so I'll see it then. Unless I need to attend the exhibition because the two of you are making some sort of announcement at the exhibition that I need to witness?" He teased.

"Ray; José is my friend. José Sr. is your friend. If the two of you want a closer relationship...marry each other. I'll be glad to give you away...and I'm sure José will be glad to give José Sr. away." I sip my wine.

"Not my lifestyle, little girl." He started paying a lot of attention to his lunch and did his best not to look at Mr. Grey.

Mr. Grey chuckled like he knew we were wondering _'Are you gay, Mr. Grey?'_ Then he polished off his glass of wine. "Taylor, you know the roads better than I do. What do you think of Miss Steele driving to Seattle?"

Taylor responded instinctively, safety is always a good starting point in conversations between girls and their fathers. "Personally, I believe you should put Wanda on a vehicle trailer and tow it behind the moving van. There is safety in numbers with both Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh riding together to Seattle and entering the new condo together. You can both be there when the moving van arrives."

"That's an excellent idea, Annie." Ray agreed. "I won't have to worry about you breaking down on the side of the road. It would be safer if you were together. We don't know anyone who works for the moving company or who lives in your building. I'd feel better if you were together and providing back up for one another."

"Excellent suggestion," Mr. K. concurred.

"I'll take care of the logistics tomorrow, Ana." Kate offered. "I know you have your last day of work at Clayton's Hardware."

The server removes our starters and replaces it with elegant plates of Raspberry Spinach Salad. The spinach and watercress is topped with diced orange segments, whole raspberries and almond slices and dressed with Raspberry Vinaigrette. He refills the basket of Madelines. He pours white wine for Mr. Grey to taste. With Mr. Grey's approval, he pours wine for everyone and places the bottle in an ice bucket on a breakfront near the table.

"Thank you, Kate, for taking good care of Annie," Ray said. "I appreciate it more than you know."

"Ray, what was my GPA in college?" I asked quietly. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some fragile creature they need to protect. I don't look up from the salad I've cut into bite size pieces.

"You graduated Summa Cum Laude." He said proudly.

"In other words…I do my homework," I chided gently. "If I am offered an internship at either place I interview; I know the most expedient routes to each. I know the location of the nearest parking lots and how far it is to walk to work from them. I know the daily, weekly and monthly parking rates for both parking lots. There is a bus stop one block from our condo. I have the bus schedules laid out for both places. I know where to purchase the debit card I need to pay for bus rides. I have the phone number for a 24/7 taxi service if I need it. I have estimates for the taxi rides. I have the address and phone number for a mechanic who specializes in vintage Beetles because José won't have time to come to Seattle to winterize Wanda. If I don't buy fresh fish and vegetables in Pike Market; I have programmed directions to nearest grocery store in my phone. I programmed directions to the nearest hospital in my phone. Depending on clothing needs for jobs, I have three consignment clothing stores programmed into my phone. I've checked into places to run – I can run the perimeter of the park near Pike Place Market. Additionally, the nearest senior center has a running track and they allow runners at no cost." I paused and took a breath, looking Ray squarely in the eye, "I did my homework, Ray. Please trust I'm prepared for this new adventure in my life." _When I look away from Ray, Mr. Grey looks oddly at me. What did I do now?_

"That's my Annie," Ray beamed with pride. "Be sure to share that information with your mother. I don't want her to demand I spend every available weekend saving you from Seattle."

Christian's POV

_I wish she wouldn't think her research is her safety net. If she were mine, she wouldn't have to worry about car repairs, bus routes, parking lots and expedient routes. I would buy her a new Audi. She wouldn't have to worry about grocery or clothing stores. I would take her to Escala and have Mrs. Jones feed her. I would buy her work appropriate clothing. I would buy her matching silk lingerie, thigh-high stockings and skyscraper heels. I would pay for personal grooming at Esclava. __God, my thoughts are all over the place. __However, her father's remark about saving her from Seattle every weekend strikes a note of discomfort. If she were my submissive – I'd claim her body on weekends. Raymond Steele would shoot me if he had a clue the things I have been thinking about his daughter. _

I converse with all my guests; ensuring that no one, especially Miss Steele; is left out of the conversation. My mother would be very proud of my social skills today. Although, every time I ask Miss Steele a question; she blushes. Taciturn, self-contained – she and her father. Katherine interviewed and has been hired at _Seattle Times_ as an intern. Ethan returns to college in the fall to pursue his master's degree in psychology. He obtained a part-time work-study job in the psychology department at UW.

Ana's POV

When our salad plates were cleared; the server announced, "Your lunch selection is Campanelle with Pecans, Ricotta and Lemon, Herbed Tenderloin and Braised Asparagus." Our server set beautiful plates before us, refreshed wine glasses and I waited for everyone to begin.

"Do you always do that?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Do what?" I queried in response.

"Wait for everyone to start eating before you do?" He had cut a bite of the tenderloin but it hadn't made it to his beautiful mouth because he watched me.

"Oh," Kate laughed. "It's a cook thing. She wants to judge how you react to dishes before she tastes them for herself. So, Mr. Grey, do you have any tips for Ana when she goes to her interviews next week?" Kate threw me under the bus.

"Yes; my first tip is Grey House has internships if you don't get an offer from your interviews. We would be delighted to get an intern who graduated Summa Cum Laude. Our internship program runs for six-twelve months with pay and benefits comparable to other internship programs offered in Seattle. We have various departments in Grey House; I'm sure one of them would interest you. Where are you interviewing?" He asked politely.

"Puget Sound Publishing and Seattle Independent Publishing." I smiled.

"Is publishing something you want to do?" He and Keaton Kavanagh exchange a significant look.

"I think so." I admitted. "I love books. I am now the proud owner of a bachelor's degree in literary studies with a double minor in English and classical literature. I think I could put my degree to good use at a publishing house."

"Puget is an established classic publishing house. While your GPA is excellent, they will be more interested your ability to proofread and catch consistency errors. Be prepared to complete a one hour competency test in English usage at Puget. SIP takes more creative chances than Puget. I doubt you will have a competency test there. Research the last twelve books SIP published. Know the status of the books. Find out if they are from authors who often write series. Think about what you could offer them as a creative editor in the future. Research e-books and e-publishing. Take a look at future publishing trends." He explained.

"My interviews are three hours apart with Puget first at one o'clock. I'll need to wear something appropriate for both if I'm required to test." I speculate.

"Do you wear jeans a lot?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Well, they were the haute couture of campus and working at the hardware store, but I expect to dress appropriately for my job." I shrug.

"Well, if your interviews are back to back, a dress with jacket is appropriate for both. Don't wear black; wear a color which compliments you. You only get one shot to impress – but don't wear designer clothes that cost more than a month's salary. Wear a good watch, classic jewelry. Pumps, not flats or ballet slippers." He sipped his wine. "There's a very good salon named Esclava near Pike Place Market. It's in Post Alley. If you go there early Monday morning, they can give you a manicure – taupe or beige nails, or a natural French manicure are best if you don't go with acrylic or gel tips. They have hair and makeup aestheticians. Ask for neutral day makeup. Ask for a shampoo and trim. They can create a professional, but easy updo. Don't wear ponytails or braids as they will mark you as college material not business material."

"How do you know so much about Esclava?" Mrs. K. asked with a hint of humor in her voice. She shared a knowing look with Kate.

_My inner goddess wants to slap both of them_.

"It's owned by my mother's friend. I buy Esclava spa days for my mom, grandmother and sister for their birthdays. My mom likes their hot stone massage. My grandmother likes the mimosas. My sister likes the sleek updos Selena Gomez wears."

_No, not gay at all, my subconscious snorts. _I sip my wine again hoping I remember everything he says.

"Carry a briefcase purse with four or five extra copies of your résumé which is printed on good paper; especially if you are interviewing with a panel. Carry a nice pen, something better than you use to take notes in class. Don't tuck a copy of one of their latest bestsellers in your briefcase to read if your interview is delayed. Take a real book, something classic, to read at Puget. Take an e-reader to read at SIP, but don't read it. Read one of the magazines they stylishly display on their reading racks. Turn your electronics off before you enter their parking lot. Do not check your phone while you wait for your interview. Don't use their WIFI. It is an open invitation for their IT department to check your emails, phone messages, reading lists, etc. It's too late to take down a Facebook page if you have one. I guarantee their HR checked it before they offered you an interview. It's one of the vulnerable areas for potential employees. Be willing to negotiate perks in lieu of salary – a parking spot, paid sick leave after 90 or 180 days instead of waiting a year, any bonuses paid directly to your student loans, clothing allowance for black tie events, etc. Ask for pre-tax insurance deductible or if you already have insurance, ask they pay you an extra $2 an hour to maintain your current insurance rather than them purchasing insurance for you."

"Thank you," I murmured, amazed at his advice; _but once again … DESPERATE to get the conversation shifted away from me._

"Two last words of caution – stay away from any phrase which requires definition from the urban dictionary and be prepared for the zinger."

"Zinger?" Kate asked.

"Zinger – the one question for which you may be unprepared. For example," he paused and twirled his wine glass before glaring at Kate, "a recent WSUV interviewer asked me a politically incorrect question regarding my sexual orientation. However, instead of throwing him out of my office, I said no. I was even maintained my calm and allowed him to take publicity stills."

I choke. _Or rather, my inner goddess chokes me_. I know exactly what he's talking about. Kate put that damned "_are you gay, Mr. Grey_" question on the list of questions Levi asked.

Mr. Grey stops glaring at Kate and pats me on the back, handing my glass of white wine to me. I do my best not to gulp, _but my inner goddess melts into primordial goo at the feel of Christian Grey's hand on my back. There is a definite current passing between us. Can he feel it too?_

Christian's POV

_She's choking? Is she surprised by the question Katherine proposed or is she choking because she wonders if it is true. Oh baby – I would be glad to show you how NOT GAY I am. I hand her glass of wine to her. She takes a gulp, washing down her food – but then her breath catches and she blushes. I realize I am patting her on the back– her silky hair touches my hand. My cock rages in my pants, wanting to touch more of her. I want to see her naked…I bet her skin is alabaster and soft all over. If I spanked her…would her ass turn the same color as the blush on her cheeks?_

"Kate, you didn't!" Mr. K. glared at her. "Just because you can articulate a question does not mean you should!"

"It's all right. It was my reminder to have answers prepared in advance for all questions," I looked at Anastasia. "I'm sure you will not be asked about your sexual orientation; but research potential interview questions online and have some prepared answers." I take a drink of wine. "Especially be prepared for the standard _'what do you want to achieve in five years_' question."

Ana's POV

At this point, Kate has a smirk on her face and _my inner goddess wants to slap Kate_. I glare at Kate and she presses her lips together and stares down at her plate. Mr. Grey looks at Kate and then at me, like he's trying to figure out a piece of the puzzle. I swear to god, I will throw Katherine Kavanagh off the roof of this building if she mentions my V-card at the table in front of her parents, my father, her brother...and Mr. Christian-_can-you-make-me-any-hotter_-Grey.

Over dessert, which neither Mr. Grey or I eat; Katherine convinces everyone I make better Crème Brulee. That assertion starts a conversation about Mr. Grey's sister studying at a culinary school in Paris. That starts the discussion of vacations after graduation and Kate's family discuss their upcoming trip to Barbados. Ray answers questions about the five fishing sites he plans to visit. Mr. Grey asks about my plans. I reveal after the interviews Monday; I may to go to Savannah, Georgia for a few days to see my mom.

Christian's POV

Lunch winds to a halt and I'm pleased to say I've enjoyed entertaining the Kavanaghs and the Steeles – especially Anastasia. Taylor calls WSUV campus police and announces the campus is more accessible now. It is determined Katherine and Anastasia will go home in Katherine's car, while the Kavanaghs and Mr. Steele are campus bound to retrieve their vehicles. Sawyer will drive them. I insist on accompanying everyone down to the parking garage. I don't want to let Anastasia go but I have no reason to detain her. I can't insist I want to interview her for an internship, because my HR staff does that.

_My desire to touch her one last time is answered. The elevator lurches to a stop at the parking level and Anastasia is thrown backwards into my arms. I touch the soft skin of her shoulders. I breathe the scent of her hair. Her finely rounded ass makes contact with my crotch. She blushes furiously; she's embarrassed. I'm swept away, thinking of braiding that mane of hair and pulling her backward into me and – oh my god! If we were alone in the elevator – I would push my hands under her bodice and cup those breasts; pressing my groin into her ass until she knew what I wanted and wanted it too. Her breath catches and for one minute I fantasize she's thinking about me the way I'm thinking about her. My thoughts are like a flying trapeze act on the carabineers of my playroom! I need a cold shower!_

I shake hands goodbye with everyone, including the appealing Anastasia. There is a current between us as we touch. I watch as Katherine and Anastasia depart the parking garage. Back in my suite, I download Anastasia's picture off the CCTV. I email it Welch along with the information I know and ask him to do a background check. I frame the email that Miss Anastasia Steele may be applying to GEH next week for an internship and I need a thorough background check. I send her email to Barney to run an electronic sweep. I want to know who she communicates with; what websites she surfs and how vulnerable she is to electronic hacking.

A/N:

A/N: In my story, Kate was sick but she didn't send Ana to interview; she sent Levi. Levi is a character in FSOG, book one. He was not available to take pictures of CG in the book; so José does. In this storyline, Levi does the interview and takes the pictures. He gives his notes and pictures to Kate who writes the article. Therefore, Kate does not meet Grey until graduation day and neither does Anastasia.

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	2. Chapter 2

Just Breathe, Chapter 2 – Settled in Seattle

Christian's POV

***** Seattle Times *****  
Caption: Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, with friend, Anastasia Steele at the WSUV graduation ceremonies.  
***** Seattle Times *****

The Sunday_ Seattle Times_ publishes the picture of Anastasia and me at the WSUV graduation. The picture is in color; which I don't understand. We look very good standing together. Our clothes coordinate and our coloring compliments one another. My charcoal grey Brioni suit with pearl grey tie shows off my hair and highlights my eyes. The photographer caught the sky blue of Anastasia's eyes and the rose blush of her cheeks and pouty lips. The photographer managed to catch the richness of her hair and the alabaster sheen of her skin. Mia could look at Anastasia's silver grey halter dress and suede pumps and tell me designer names…but they are not as important as the woman wearing them. Since it is the first time I've been photographed with a woman; I am pleased with the picture and am glad I didn't quash it.

I call my communications department and request an extra copy of the paper, a digital copy of the picture and a 5x7 hard copy. I use my mother as an excuse for my requests. Truthfully, I thought the picture, paper and a bottle of Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999 would be a nice housewarming gift for Anastasia. The pink of the champagne reminds me of the way she blushes. If Anastasia becomes a visitor at Escala; I will order a case of it to have on hand. _Sunset, dancing, champagne, slowly stripping Anastasia, restraining her hands behind her back, dominating her mouth until her lips are swollen, pushing her to her knees to orally worship – _my fantasy is interrupted by Elliott's phone call.

He says Mom and Dad passed the paper back and forth between them during Sunday brunch. He said any speculations they have about the picture must have been discussed behind closed doors because they didn't mention it to him. He laughs uncontrollably about the picture in the paper. I'm glad I didn't go to brunch this week.

I hope Mom doesn't discuss the picture with Elena; but it will probably be the main topic when Mom picks Mia up at the airport this week. The picture will cause a slew of emails, phone calls and questions I don't feel like answering right now. I can't blame the situation on anyone but myself. What am I supposed to say about the picture? The answer which makes me most comfortable with my family will distance me from the truth. I deliberately maneuvered Katherine Kavanagh into an introduction with Anastasia Steele. I deliberately put my arm around Anastasia because I wanted to see how good she looked next to me. I set it up, I didn't quash it and I cannot be aggravated by anyone who has questions about it. I manipulated a meeting with Keaton Kavanagh. I manipulated lunch where I sat by Anastasia. I maneuvered myself to the back of the elevator so I could look at that alabaster skin and that soft flowing hair. Now, I intend to use the picture to make Anastasia think about me.

I review Welch's background check on Anastasia. It raises so many questions. Why doesn't a beautiful young woman have a known boyfriend? Never overdrawn at the bank; she has four recent deposits. Two are graduation gifts from parents; the other two are her final paycheck and a small bonus from her previous employers. She will probably spend her last paycheck on plane tickets to visit her mother in Georgia. I need Welch to run her financials. How much is her rent, car insurance, student loans, etc. Until Anastasia receives a regular paycheck, will she eat properly? Will she catch the bus to work because gas and parking will eat away at her bank account? Will she take a second job on weekends to support herself while spending her intern paycheck on student loans? Can she depend on financial support from her mother or father while she gets established?

Welch researched Raymond Steele and Carla Adams while researching Anastasia. I order Welch to conduct comprehensive background checks on Carla's previous husbands, the Rodriguez family and any business acquaintances of Raymond Steele who may be in contact with Anastasia. I don't like surprises; forewarned is forearmed. I Google Anastasia to see if there is information about her online. There are mentions of her making the Dean's List each semester; but there are no pictures to accompany the list. There are a few pictures of her at various WSUV track meets. I find Katherine's Facebook page; where Anastasia is tagged in four years of photos. There are only a few dozen where Anastasia is alone. I save most of them to an AS folder on my laptop. I don't save the ones of her with Katherine, Ethan or José. I find a webpage for Steele Woodworking in Montesano, WA; but it is a static online ad, not a webpage. There are no pictures of Anastasia working in the woodshop.

Sawyer calls; Anastasia left her condo for a run. I'm dressed in my running clothes within ten minutes. Taylor thinks I've lost my mind when I yell at him to take me to the park near Pike Place Market. I spot Sawyer running thirty paces behind Anastasia and make Taylor parks half a mile away so I can run toward her and catch her eye.

I blast past her and then turn and yell, "Miss Steele." She stops and bends at the waist to catch her breath. She shakes out her limbs, pulls out her earbuds and then approaches me. Taylor drops back to keep an eye on me, but not listen to our conversation. Sawyer blends into the crowd in the park.

"Mr. Grey…hello." Her breath catches and she looks up at me with those clear blue eyes under those lush eyelashes.

_I'm lost for conversation for a minute…I'm drowning in those eyes_. "I see you are still running. Are you trying to clear your head before interviews tomorrow?" I inquire.

"Kate's unpacking clothes crates. I thought if I went for a run, I would miss most of the unpacking, sorting, swearing fabric carnage." She laughs. "She's got to pare down, the spare bedroom looks like a clothing, shoe and accessories boutique exploded in there. She called my dad and asked him to spend a weekend with us and build out custom closets in the place." She laughed.

"Do you want to go for coffee to prolong your departure from the condo?" I offer.

"I'm not a coffee person, but the original Starbucks is between here and the condo." She smiles. "I can get tea." She unties her jacket from her waist and I help her slip it on. Her breathing hitches as my knuckles brush against the bare skin at her neck. I reach for her braid and pull it out of the jacket. _I could wrap that braid around my hand a few times and pull her into me._

"Join me then," I smile and reach for her hand; forcing the licentious thoughts from my head. It is a pleasant walk to the coffee shop. I learn her preference for English Breakfast Tea. "Someday you should go to the Perennial Tea Room, Anastasia. It's on Post Alley in Pike Place Market. My mom likes it. She also likes the Queen Mary Tea Room. You have to check it out some weekend. Have you tried Lady Grey tea? It's one of my mother's favorites. She has an antique Limoges tea set she used when Mia was much younger and they had tea parties for Mia's birthdays."

"Please call me Ana. When you call me Anastasia…I think Ray's getting ready to give me a lecture." She smiles up at me.

"Ana…please call me…" I pause. No one calls me Christian except my family and Elena. I can't ask her to call me sir or master – _not yet anyway_. "Call me Grey."

"Grey?" A little V forms between her eyebrows when she frowns. "I guess that's not as formal as Mr. Grey."

"No one calls me by my first name except my family and a few close friends. I'm just used to being called Grey. It is one of the nicer names people call me." I say self-deprecatingly.

Taylor's POV

God this is painful. Grey interviews Miss Steele, instead of really talking to her. Maybe he doesn't know how to talk to a pretty girl like a normal male and not a Dominant. My heart aches at the thought of this beautiful girl becoming one of the sex zombies who have been in and out of his life for the last few years. She plays a valiant game, keeping up with his cryptic answers and nosy questions. It's obvious she doesn't like talking about herself and neither does he. She attempts to deflect his questions by asking him to reiterate what he told her about interviewing. She types questions and answers into her phone for reference later. Finally she exhibits some sense and announces she has to return to the condo. He is clearly disappointed she is leaving; but is at a loss to prolong their conversation. They walk back toward her condo not touching. She asked a question and doesn't understand his answer. She steps off the curb, obviously trying to distance herself from him and barely misses stepping into the path of a group of cyclists.

Before I rescue her; he pulls her back and sinks to the pavement with her in his arms. She looks up at him like he's a knight in shining armor. This is the third time she's fallen into his arms! That stupid fuck! A normal man would claim a kiss for saving her. Instead he shakes his head and helps her to stand. It's one thing not to engage in PDAs because of paparazzi but there are none around. He walks her back to her condo and wishes her well on her interviews tomorrow. The stupid shit doesn't realize she's upset. Fuck, if she goes upstairs this way, her roommate, Katherine Kavanagh, will bust his balls the next time she sees him.

He looks so lost in thought when he suggests we run back to Escala instead of taking the SUV. I can send Ryan for it later. Great. Wonderful. Just when I hoped to spend quality time with Gail upon her return to Escala tonight...we will be serenaded by _Pathétique, piano sonata No. 8 in A flat_ by Beethoven, performed continuously for hours by the very flawed Christian Grey. I wish his personal life was flawless like his piano playing.

Christian's POV

Cynda Howard, my communications department head, messengers over an envelope with the items I ordered from _Seattle Times_. I copy the digital file to my Blackberry and drop the flash drive in my briefcase for Andrea to return to Communications for their files. I get a bottle of Bollinger out of the wine closet and chill it. I will add the champagne to the _Seattle Times_ envelope and messenger it to the lovely Anastasia with a note of encouragement on her job interviews.

I'm restless and prowl the condo. I need a release. It is too late to sail, too late to fly, too late to glide. I've already run with Taylor. Bastille is not available for a few rounds of golf or kickboxing. Sawyer is assigned to covert surveillance of Anastasia so he can't run with me. I don't feel like hanging out with Elliott, or visiting my family. I would Skype Mia but I don't feel like fielding questions about the picture in the paper. My cell pings. Elena leaves a voicemail asking about the picture in the paper. Her message strongly urges me to interview a new submissive. I'm not interested. I don't forward her emailed information about three potential submissives to Welch to investigate. I email Barney to trash all future emails and phone messages from Elena and purge their electronic existence.

I play the piano while trying to formulate a plan of action regarding Anastasia. I can't walk away from her. I can't get her out of my head. I don't understand why there is no young man in her life right now. However, I'm still pissed off her roommate's brother hugged her on graduation day. She seems comfortable with him. Can she ever be that comfortable with me? Surely she knows nothing of my lifestyle. Can I convince her to become my submissive? Would she be interested or will she run away; refusing to ever see me again? Do I even want a submissive right now? Flynn's British stiff upper lip would crack and break if I told him about the thoughts cruising through my head since meeting Anastasia.

I've had blue-eyed subs before, but not like those blue eyes. Starring into those blue eyes is like looking at the sky when I'm gliding, flying or sailing. My contracts have a '_don't look at me_' rule – but I like it when Anastasia looks at me. I liked holding her hand. I liked seeing her hair braided; but I want to be the one to brush and braid it. I liked watching her long legs keeping a steady rhythm while she ran. I would like to run with her, really run with her. I want to watch her ass bounce in running shorts. I want – _where is this 'I want' stuff coming from?_ _I'm a Dominant. I don't 'want' – I order my submissives to satisfy my sexual needs and they comply._

I sigh. Maybe I can contain my thoughts while I compose a note to Anastasia and Katherine. After two hours and a dozen shredded drafts, I finally put pen to stationery.

_Ladies, good luck in your new home. Seattle is a great place to live. The envelope is for you, Anastasia. Perhaps you will add it to your graduation memorabilia? For both of you, present the enclosed card at Esclava tomorrow, address on back of card. It is good for any salon or spa services you may desire. Good luck on your interviews, Anastasia.  
Sincerely, Christian Grey_

Taylor sends the champagne and envelope to Anastasia's condo via delivery service. He warns Sawyer I sent a package so he is not to hassle the delivery man for information. My mood has lightened considerably. I heat some of Mrs. Jones' fabulous _Pasta_a_Quattro Formaggi_ with grilled garlic, scallions and diced asparagus. I pour a glass of chilled Sancerre with dinner while I work. Will Puget or SIP realize Anastasia is a treasure and hire her? Until my acquisition of SIP is completed, I cannot influence them to hire her. Part of me wants her to not get an offer from SIP or Puget so I can offer her an internship at GEH; but I have a hard and fast rule about not fucking the staff. Can I ask Anastasia to become my submissive? I know I pushed her away when she looked up at me in the street. I didn't dare kiss her and not because of paparazzi. I didn't dare kiss her because I didn't think I could stop kissing that perfect pouty pink little mouth. If she had smiled at me one more time; if she had bit that lower lip one more time; I would have lost all sense of control and kissed her...and dealt with the fallout.

Sawyer reports the delivery of the champagne and envelope. I hope it makes Anastasia smile. Oh god; I think about her mouth again. I want to dominate that mouth; kiss it until her lips are swollen and tender. I fuck her so hard and hot and fast that she's moaning into my mouth while her blue eyes look up at me from underneath those long lashes – FUCK! Now I have to take another cold shower!

XX

Jack Hyde enjoyed his morning coffee and a cigarette on the balcony of his condo. His phone app pinged a notification about Christian Grey. The _Seattle Times_ published a picture of Christian Grey with a brunette beauty, Anastasia Steele, at the WSUV graduation. There was no overt display of affection in the picture. Grey had his arm around her shoulder. He researched the photographer from the _Seattle Times_. The photographer's gallery at _Seattle Times_ contained a few shots of Christian Grey; but this one with the girl was a money shot. _Seattle Times_ printed the picture in color to make sure everyone saw it. He could guarantee the picture just netted them thousands of hits on their website.

The picture accompanied an article about the graduation ceremonies. He clipped the article and picture to add to the hard copy file he had on Grey. The girl was not mentioned in the article. Why did the girl's name sound familiar? He knew from past research Grey never had his picture taken with a woman. Pictures and information before Grey earned his first million were difficult to find. Pictures and adequate information after Grey earned his first million were sketchy at best. He was sure Grey's PR team at GEH squashed the most interesting articles and pictures.

The article said Grey spoke and distributed diplomas to the graduates at the WSUV graduation. It included a link to the WSUV student magazine. He clicked on the link and read the article. The pictures were new ones – not publicity stills used before. He printed the article and the pictures. He researched the name of the writer on the article, Katherine Kavanagh. As the valedictorian of WSUV graduating class, she was on the stage with Grey at graduation along with the university president and other dignitaries. She was a curvaceous blonde beauty with lively green eyes. She was definitely fuckable, but as the daughter of Kavanagh Media, she was off limits. Katherine Kavanagh's Facebook page interested him: a link to the Grey article in the student magazine; graduation pictures of Kate and the brunette, who she called Ana; posts about trying to write the valedictorian's speech; graduation dinner at the Heathman Hotel in Portland with her family, roommate and her father and "business associate" of her father's. It would be very convenient if "the business associate" was Grey and if there were candid shots. Posts about the impending move to Seattle. They were moving to a condo around Pike Place Market near him, but also near Escala where Grey lived. Posts about interviews for internships – FUCK – that was it!

He went to his desk and pulled out the file on intern interviews. Yes; he remembered correctly. Miss Anastasia Steele was interviewing tomorrow afternoon at SIP for a position as his intern. The correct amount of pressure on Elizabeth would guarantee he could pick Anastasia Steele over the other four young women interviewing. He intended to watch her carefully and determine if there was something between her and Grey he could use to his advantage. He searched Katherine Kavanagh's Facebook page and saved every possible shot of Anastasia Steele.

He researched Anastasia Steele online and found almost nothing about her. She was listed on the WSUV Dean's List in a few published articles. There were a few pictures of her with the track and field team. WSUV's website listed her as graduating Summa Cum Laude and included a small picture of her. Clayton's Hardware, Portland, posted pictures of their staff with names on the business's website. Montesano was listed as her home town; so he researched her last name with Montesano and got a hit on her father's business. The website was a static ad – no picture of Anastasia. Steele Woodworking explained Anastasia's previous job at Clayton Hardware.

Other than interviewing and hiring Anastasia Steele; he needed to formulate how to use her to fuck with Christian Grey. It gave him great pleasure to burn cigarette holes in the extra picture of Grey he printed from the interview site. Anastasia Steele was one possession Jack Hyde would not lose to Christian Grey. He was not just a managing editor at SIP. He was not just a book reader. He was a man with a photographic memory. _"Nothing is ever lost to us as long as we have memories." _ He had memories of anger and loss when Carrick and Grace Grey adopted Christian; leaving Jack standing in the shadow of poverty at a foster home in Detroit.

He didn't know what made his dick the hardest: the thought of fucking Steele or the thought of fucking with Grey. Whatever made him hard; he needed relief. He didn't have time to troll the streets or bars until he found a hooker who resembled Steele. With enough good wine and liquid ecstasy in her; Elizabeth would let him have rough sex with her. Between porn movies, Elizabeth in a garter belt, stockings and stilettos, and half an ED pill after six p.m. and the other half at midnight, Jack was guaranteed several hard fucks between now and time to go to work. If Elizabeth couldn't walk well, or if it was difficult for her to sit tomorrow…it might make him hard enough to fuck her mouth at lunchtime tomorrow.

"Elizabeth," he chuckled at her intake of breath. "It's Sunday and I'm bored, bored, bored. Come play with me unless you want the videotape of our last encounter to land on _You Porn_." He listened to her protests and chuckled again. "Stop wasting time, Elizabeth. Dress, garter belt, stockings and stilettos. No other underwear. Get your fine ass over here in twenty minutes. You will strip; give me a lap dance, and suck my cock first because you dared to argue with me. Bring clothes for work tomorrow because you won't have time to go home and get ready. I intend to fuck you as many times as possible between this afternoon and dawn tomorrow morning."

XXXXX  
Monday after Graduation  
Christian's POV

After my workout with Claude in my private gym at Grey House, Roz and I have an impromptu Monday morning meeting with Mergers and Acquisitions. I give them the preliminary information about SIP. Grey House has publishing needs. SIP can handle our in-house publishing much easier than finding and vetting printers willing to sign NDAs and publish for us. I tell myself I want SIP to make things easier for Grey House; but I know I want SIP; especially if they offer Anastasia an internship. I would have reason to inspect SIP and possibly see the alluring Anastasia in person; rather than pictures. Roz instructs the M&amp;A team to begin the acquisition process; Welch researches SIP financials and past financial history; Barney hacks their server to check for weak spots. He hacks SIPs internal email. He hacks every possible personal email of SIP employees. Roz and I converse about Kavanagh Media acquiring a podcast. Is there money to be made in purchasing stock in the company? Barney suggests additional checks on other available podcast companies to see if any have a high profile and a low threshold of organization and development. I task him with research about this area of technology.

At the end of our meeting, Sawyer informs me Miss K. and Miss S. have gone to Esclava for beauty treatments. He emails a few candid shots of them exiting the condo and getting into Katherine's Mercedes. His next report will include pictures from inside the salon if possible.

Cynda requested a quick meeting in Communications. They received a lot of calls regarding the _Seattle Times_ WSUV picture. I tell Cynda the young lady is Anastasia Steele, the roommate of Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Kavanagh Media, who was the valedictorian at WSUV's graduation ceremony. Christian Grey and Grey Enterprises Holdings have no comment; as usual.

The rest of my day is busy with weekly updates from department heads. Andrea is a strict taskmaster today; keeping everyone on schedule. Every department head has worked for me long enough to know that they get fifteen minutes to concisely report the status of concluded, pending and future tasks and projects. I check emails and have a working lunch at my desk. My desert is a picture of Anastasia with a sleek figure eight chignon. I give Taylor marching orders not to allow anyone into my office for the rest of the day unless it is Roz, Barney, Welch or Andrea. I apply myself to spreadsheets and reports while waiting...impatiently...for pictures of Anastasia Steele.

Wow…I'm blown away by the pictures of Anastasia departing for her interviews. She wears a spring linen dress with a chocolate leather belt and chocolate boyfriend jacket. Her briefcase purse and pumps are cognac leather. She wears small gold hoops, a gold watch and a slim gold bangle bracelet. She is dressed to impress and I hope she does.

Sawyer emails me two pictures of Anastasia coming out of Puget and SIP. I wonder if that is her calm, but preoccupied face. She is not happy like she was the day of graduation. I'm worried the interviews did not go well. She had to test at Puget, like I expected. Perhaps the preoccupation is about how she tested. The SIP after pictures might be preoccupation about how she handled the interview. He reports she is enroute to the condo.

It is late when we return to Escala. Mrs. Jones prepares a dinner tray which Taylor delivers to my home office. I tell him I plan to work until late and I'm not to be disturbed by anyone except family. He asks if that includes Mrs. Lincoln. I quickly remind him – Elena Lincoln _is not_ family. His face was impassive, but I caught a reflection of a grin in the window when he exited my office. I eat the excellent meal Mrs. Jones prepared and settle down to read reports and spreadsheets.

I do not hear from Sawyer again until he follows Katherine and Anastasia to the airport. He finds out her flight number, itinerary and flight times. I'm not happy she is flying the red-eye to Savannah to see her mother. Flight time of seven and a half hours; layover of one hour. She will be exhausted if she does not sleep on the plane. If she sleeps, will she be safe? How safe is she when she transfers planes? He sends pictures of her, dressed like a college student, carrying a rucksack with a laptop and a few days of clothes and toiletries. Sawyer can't follow any closer because of the damned TSA rules. I wish I had a reason to put her on my jet and fly her to Georgia. Taylor arranged a private security company to keep tabs on her in Georgia.

XXXXX  
Wednesday after Graduation  
Christian's POV

"Mr. Grey," Taylor interrupted my thoughts. "The security company watching Miss Steele reports the family went to the Savannah Harbor Country Club tonight. They celebrated Miss Steele's new job. She's been offered an internship at Seattle Independent Publishers, starting next Monday morning as an assistant to one of the editors. Security reports Miss Steele will arrive back in Seattle late Friday evening."

"Was it just a family event?" I ask casually, but my head is not casual about this at all.

"Just Miss Steele and her parents. They are a good looking couple, and it's obvious they dote on one another. He is on crutches from his accident. Despite urging from her mother and various introductions to club members, Miss Steele didn't dance and only sipped one glass of champagne. She wore the grey dress from graduation. Security reports her mom plans to take her clothes shopping tomorrow. They sent candid photos from following her today." Taylor handed me a flash drive before leaving my office.

When Taylor left, I spent an hour looking at Anastasia's pictures. There are half a dozen shots of her lounging at the beach wearing a modest cobalt blue tankini swimsuit with a tropical-print sarong cover-up. I'm pleased at her modesty; but I'm pissed the Georgia security team saw her swimming and sunbathing. The next dozen pictures are taken when Anastasia grocery shops with her mother. She wears a mint green shirt, dark wash skinny jeans and Converse! In two of the pictures, Anastasia's face appears calm while Carla appears to be lecturing her. The next dozen pictures are from dinner with her mother and stepfather. The halter dress is lovely, but she's sporting a just-been-fucked braid which gives me wicked thoughts. She is lovely in her graduation dress at dinner. I remember her hand in mine; I remember the current that passed between us. I remember her blue eyes, peeking up at me through her long lashes; her soft voice calling me sir. I remember the feel of her skin in my hands when she fell against me in the elevator. I remember how she blushes. I remember her long wavy hair at graduation, touching her back, watching the bounce of that chiffon skirt around those long legs. Thinking about Anastasia scrambled my brain. My cock dances in my pants, telling me he is gaga over a petite blue-eyed beauty.

XXXXX  
Thursday after Graduation  
Christian's POV

When I reach Escala, Mrs. Jones has a dinner tray prepared for me. I tell her I'm working in the office until late. While I eat her marvelous cooking; I view the pictures Savannah security sent Taylor of Anastasia shopping with her mother. The look on Anastasia's face as Carla leads them to the mall entrance is priceless. They stand by the directory and discuss the almost two dozen clothing stores for women. In the first store Carla selects separates to give Anastasia different looks for work. Navy tweed, plaid and pinstripe pencil skirts; and short-sleeve navy, crimson and white silk shirts. Anastasia leaves with a large shopping bag and what appears to be a V-frown on her forehead. At the second store; Carla selects a navy column dress and a navy summer-weight short-sleeve sweater dress. They stop for lunch at a trendy little indoor 'sidewalk' café for salads and mango sweet tea. Anastasia's manners are lovely. She waits for her mother to begin, and takes small bites in order to answer her mother's never ending prattle of questions.

After lunch they resume shopping. I'll bet Carla could shop Mia under the table if she had adequate funds. At the next store Carla convinces Anastasia to try on three dresses, but only the modest botanical print dress with cap sleeves, ruched bodice and flouncy skirt makes the cut. Carla selects a red boyfriend jacket with navy slacks; navy and sapphire short-sleeve scoop neck silk tops and a crimson lace shell top. At the next store; Carla buys navy polka dot pumps with matching purse; crimson pumps with matching hobo bag; and apple green purse, pumps and accessories. _Apple green_? There is a video of Carla showing how great the apple green accessories go with the navy column dress. I almost laugh aloud at the expression on Anastasia's face. Anastasia seems to be relieved when they leave the mall.

_Baby, come be mine. I will hire a personal shopper to create a work wardrobe and a casual wardrobe for you, with pictures of different ensembles and accessories. You will never waste time choosing what to wear. You will never waste a beautiful afternoon at the mall; entertaining losers who watch you while you shop. I will buy you matching silk lingerie. I will buy you stockings, garter belts and skyscraper heels you can model for me. I'll bet your ass looks so fine in thongs or lacy boyshorts._

XXXXX  
Friday after Graduation  
Christian's POV

We're working late, Roz and I, along with a team from Mergers and Acquisitions, to finalize the acquisition documents for SIP. Andrea ordered dinner for all of us. We'll be a few more hours. While they are at the conference table in my office preparing the preliminary offer, I stare at my laptop. They think I'm reviewing spreadsheets. I'm staring at covert pictures of Anastasia taken by the security team following her. She went to lunch with her mother at the country club and watched her mother play tennis this afternoon. They were met for an early dinner at a local steakhouse by her stepfather. The Savannah security team terminated their surveillance when her mother dropped her at the airport minutes ago. Anastasia is flying red-eye again on her return trip, but because of the time change; she'll arrive at Sea-Tac around six o'clock in the morning. It doesn't improve my disposition to worry about her and her travel arrangements. This time she carries a small duffle bag which holds the clothes purchased by Carla.

I can't concentrate anymore. Roz and the team think I'm bored with them when I sigh. They start working harder and faster on the preliminary paperwork. My cock clamors for attention again. I shift in my chair to relieve the pressure in my pants. Roz pauses in her discussion with the M&amp;A team to shoot me a quizzical look. I just shake my head no. What I'm thinking about has nothing to do with spreadsheets…_and a whole lot to do with fantasizing about Anastasia bound in my playroom. I'll bet her brunette hair and pale skin will look outstanding against the red silk sheets of my playroom bed. I need red silk bondage ties to match the sheets, and a red silk blindfold and a red silk flogger._

I text Sawyer with confirmation of Anastasia's flight information. Sawyer texts Miss Kavanagh is currently grocery shopping. Having heard the conversation during graduation lunch; he predicts Miss Steele will be making lasagna this weekend. _The thought of her cooking for Ethan Kavanagh pisses me off!_ Katherine only left the condo this week to take loads of clothes and accessories to the Career Closet. Sawyer explains it is a Seattle charity which provides work clothes for impoverished young women who need wardrobes for interviews or new jobs. I wonder how much of Kavanagh's wardrobe migrated to Anastasia's closet.

Andrea tries not to interrupt my work but her work is constantly interrupted by phone calls from Elena demanding to talk to me. I tell her to send the current call through and then deny Elena access until I tell her otherwise. Elena has my approval for Anastasia and Katherine's morning at Esclava and wants to know who they are. I explain Katherine is the daughter of Keaton Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media who just gave me excellent background information on a new company to acquire. The spa day was a diversion to get her and her roommate out of the way so Keaton and I could talk business. I explain I'm in the midst of mergers and acquisitions; I will not be available for lunches, dinners, meetings or anything else for at least a few months until paperwork is signed on new ventures.

I have a reminder email from Mia; I promised to come to brunch this Sunday to see her. I have a reminder email from Mom: I have a reminder email from Dad; and I have a reminder email from Elliott. These people need to get a life and quit meddling in mine! I will remember the Keaton Kavanagh excuse if mom asks about the WSUV picture. Additionally; if Elena questions my mother – we're both giving the same story.

I sigh when I terminate Elena's call. I put Anastasia and my family out of my mind and settle down to read Barney's reports on podcasts, wind turbine technology and drones.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	3. Chapter 3

Just Breathe Chapter 3 – The Accident  
Friday, Week one of Ana's new job at SIP  
Christian's POV

It's been a long and busy week; in addition to SIP, Roz and I have been working on two other acquisitions in addition to Darfur shipping problems. I've been out of town for most of the week; relying on Sawyer reports of Anastasia. I have daily pictures of her going to work and daily reports of her activities – but we're still low on background reports for employees of SIP.

"Can you meet me at a sports bar called Fifty's around six-thirty for a drink?" I asked Elliott. "I want you to inspect a property with me after seven tonight with the CEO of the business. When we inspect the property; please let me know if one of your crews can renovate the place in a week after we sign the papers."

"One week is fast work bro. The place will need to be empty." Elliott wrote down the address. "Are we moving any walls?"

"No moving walls, but we are putting up a permanent wall with a door to create a secure server room. It needs a dead bolt lock, card or touchpad lock. Take a look at the place and tell me what has to be fixed and any changes you suggest. My IT guy, Barney, will meet us at Fifty's also. He wants to look at the layout of the place. Taylor is giving it the eagle eye to pinpoint security issues."

Six thirty, Taylor pulled into the parking lot at Fifty's. "Mr. Grey," he called over his shoulder, "Isn't that Miss Steele, coming out the side door?"

They both paused to watch as she slipped from the building into the shadows. "Now, that's odd," I muttered. "Call Sawyer."

Taylor's phone rang. "He saw us," Taylor reported. "He's following." He put Sawyer on speaker phone in the vehicle.

"She's in stealth mode," Sawyer reports.

"Stealth mode?" I asked.

"Moving quietly; sticking to the shadows. Keys splayed between the fingers of her right hand, in case she needs them as a weapon. Pepper spray concealed in her left hand. Purse across her body with zipped jacket over it. Ponytail tucked down into jacket so she can't be grabbed. She's on the move toward her car. Her father taught her well!"

"Why was she at Fifty's?" I asked.

"Friday night drinks with a group from work." Sawyer reported.

"Why did she slip out?" Taylor asked.

"I think she was uncomfortable. Her boss, Jack Hyde, pressured her to drink more. She nursed a beer which she bought for herself; turning down refill offers. He asked Miss Steele personal questions. When he learned she and her roommate had a condo near Pike Place Market, he told her he lived close by and would give her a ride home if she needed it. Once when she returned to her seat after dancing with someone from the Finance Office, she stumbled over her feet. Jack Hyde grabbed her. I think he left bruises; she winced when he grabbed her. When everyone watched the entertainment, she slipped to the powder room and then out the back door. She's headed for home."

"Stay on her Sawyer. Call if there is a status change or you need relief." Taylor ordered.

"Taylor, I didn't like the sound of Sawyer's report. I want a military level background check done on Jack Hyde." I ordered. "I don't want Miss Steele caught in the midst of HR issues at SIP while I'm in the middle of buying the company."

XXXXX  
Day 6 – Saturday, Ana's First Work Week  
Christian's POV

Sawyer called; Miss Steele is running at the park near Pike Place Market. Grey and I drive there, and once he spots her, we park. Grey runs in her direction; and I follow at a discreet distance. He speeds up to catch her. She doesn't respond when he calls out to her. He catches up to her, reaches out and grabs her arm. She swings around, punching him in the chest, screaming at him to let her go. _Oh SHIT_. I race to him to try to prevent a meltdown; but I am too late. He freezes and his arms automatically shove her away from him. He screams at her not to touch him. She goes flying and her right arm hits a park bench. Her body, still in motion, hits her right arm again on the park bench. Her body stops when her head glances off the cement riser framing a drinking fountain. _FUCK! Grey just assaulted Miss Steele!_

"Taylor!" Grey screams. I race past him to Miss Steele. I move her flat on her back and begin checking her extremities. She screams when I touch her right arm.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele," I said. I shake my head at Grey. His anguished face studies her; he drops to his knees; his breathing labored. "Don't pass out on me Grey!" I snap. "Broken right arm – I think it's a clean break."

Miss Steele swore a very unladylike epithet. She moaned, pain lancing across her face. "Taylor...if you touch my right arm one more time, you'll need first aid." She couldn't carry though on her threat; she passed out.

"Mr. Grey?" Gail came into focus. "Are you all right sir?"

"Miss Steele has fallen and broken her arm," Grey announced.

"I'm parked over there," Gail pointed at the public parking facility. "Here; immobilize her arm with a magazine and a scarf," she pulled things out of a tote bag on her arm and handed them to me. "It's at least twenty minutes to get an ambulance here. We're less than 10 miles from Northwest. Traffic at this hour of the morning should get you there in less than 20 minutes."

I curl the magazine and place Ana's arm in it; wrapping it securely with the scarf and tying it. "It's a temporary splint," I explain to Mr. Grey. "I need your belt, Gail." She gave me a funny look. "It's to secure her broken arm to her chest so she doesn't flail around and injure her arm more." Gail stripped her belt off. It's not like she needed it; more of a fashion statement as far as I was concerned. She holds Miss Steele's arm in place as I lift her and adjust the belt like a cross body bag strap to hold the arm against her chest. I lift Miss Steele and head toward Gail's car. I ignore Mr. Grey when he demands I hand her off to him.

"I'm trying to monitor her breathing which I can do better if you shut the fuck up!" I yell at Grey.

Gail's eyes widen as she fishes keys out of her jeans pocket and hits the unlock button with the key fob. She opens the back door so I can position Miss Steele on the seat. "Grey, inside to the middle and prepare to shift to the passenger side. Lift, don't pull." I place Miss Steele in the back of the car; handing her off to Grey. "Watch her breathing!" I snap. "If she struggles to breathe, tell me. I'm worried about her being unconscious this long." Gail tosses the keys to me.

I drive; Gail navigates and coordinates with Sawyer. Grey cushions Miss Steele's body on the way to the hospital. He calls Dr. T. at Northwest, telling her we are inbound to the Emergency Room with an unconscious girl who has a broken arm. He calls Sawyer and tells him to get to Northwest Hospital. I wheel up to the Emergency Room and Dr. T. is there with two techs and a gurney.

"Damage?" She asks while the techs ease Miss Steele off Grey's lap and out of the car. She moans when they lay her on the gurney.

"Broken right radius; more than a buckle break, less than a compound fracture. Possible hairline fracture of the ulna. We immobilized the arm for transport. Check her for a concussion; she hit her head on a concrete riser when she fell. She's been unconscious for twenty minutes. I didn't check for contusions on her torso, but none seem to be blossoming on her legs."

"Miss Steele? I'm Dr. Trevelyan. We're headed for an emergency suite. The doctor on duty is Sheridan; the physician's assistant on duty is Caulder." Dr. T. checks Miss Steele's pulse while comforting her.

"I'm staying with Miss Steele," Gail announced. "She doesn't have family here and should have someone with her while she's undergoing tests and evaluation." The warning tone in her voice was mirrored by a look on her face.

"Mr. Grey, this way..." I tried to take Grey to the closest waiting room.

"Not so fast, Taylor," Dr. T. intervenes. "Go home, clean up and get back here within the hour. We may have news by then."

"I'm not leaving Miss Steele!" Grey argues.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey...do not make me call hospital security." Dr. T. gave him a stern look. "I mean it, go." She reached into Miss Steele's pocket and handed off her cell phone to Grey. "Contact her family if you can and get someone here. She will need to be watched for 24 hours when she's released if she's got a concussion."

"It's my fault!" he yells.

I grab his arm and pull him out of the Emergency Room before he has a meltdown. He doesn't need staff in the Emergency Room calling SPD because they think he deliberately assaulted the girl. He doesn't need ER staff alerting media he is there with an unknown woman. "Come on, E.T.A. to Escala is 15 minutes." I lead him toward the car. "Ryan!" I bark into the car speaker phone. "Go to Mr. Grey's room; lay out jeans, shirt, underwear, socks and shoes. Ditto for me. Miss Steele has been injured and we should return to the hospital after we clean up and contact her family and friends. Retrieve the SUV from the park near Pike Place Market and deliver it to the Emergency Room parking area at Northwest." I phone Sawyer next, "You're on duty at Northwest. Keep your ears open and provide backup for Gail and Dr. T."

Gail's POV

"What the hell...Mrs. Jones?" Dr. T. asked as the radiology tech x-rayed Miss Steele's arm. When he's done, the next tech takes her for a CAT scan.

"I haven't a clue, Dr. T." I shook my head. "I was at Pike Place Market this morning, when I heard Taylor's name. I turned in the direction of the shout, but Taylor and Mr. Grey were next to the girl. I ran to them as fast as possible; Taylor immobilized her arm and moved her to my car. We came here."

"How does Christian know her name?" Dr. T. asked.

"I think she's the girl in the graduation picture from WSUV," I admitted. "Maybe she told them who she was when they got to her." _Why was Luke Sawyer cruising near Pike Place Market? Was he following Miss Steele for Mr. Grey? Damn him! I know this girl looks like Mr. Grey's type; but it's obvious she's too young…too impressionable…too innocent. Mr. Grey, you are messing with the wrong young woman. She's not like those girls Elena Lincoln sends you! I'll leave Taylor if he facilitated Mr. Grey stalking that girl. I mean it. I won't stand for it. I'll quit._

"She's got a broken right arm, but what worries me are the bruises," Dr. T. said.

"What bruises?" I asked.

"Someone manhandled that girl in the last twenty-four hours. Those bruises on her arm aren't from this morning's incident." Dr. T. said. "If she's not forthcoming with the ER doctor about how she got them, he may see the bruises and this break as a pattern of abuse and call SPD."

Christian's POV

"Mom," I said, pulling her aside. "It's my fault. Miss Steele was running in the park near Pike Place Market. Taylor and I were out for a run. I recognized her from graduation exercises at WSUV. I grabbed her arm. She had her ear buds in, listening to her iPod. She was frightened and defending herself. She hit me on my chest. It was automatic; I pushed her away and she fell, getting hurt. I have to take care of her. I have to tell her I'm sorry I injured her. I'll pay all the doctor bills and the hospital bills."

"She told the E.R. doctor she fell while running." Mom said. "I'm not concerned about the break, Christian. These things happen. She's not family and doesn't know she should not touch you. What concerns me are the bruises on her arm that are not from this morning's incident. She said she stumbled last night while out with coworkers. Her boss grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down. I think that's why she reacted to you touching her in the park."

"Really?" I said slowly. I can't acknowledge I know this because it would cause questions about how I know and why I'm having Miss Steele followed. I can't reveal anything to my mother that she might inadvertently reveal to Elena.

"Those bruises are almost purple black, like you see with abuse victims. There is no way an accidental stumble and being helped to your feet should result in the contusions she has." Mom said. "We're waiting for results from the CAT scan to determine whether to release her or admit her. Here comes Dr. Sheridan; let's see what we can find out."

We waited for Dr. Sheridan to finish speaking with PA Caulder. When I asked about Miss Steele's injuries, Sheridan and Caulder both gave me icy stares.

"None of you are family," Dr. Sheridan stated, looking at Mom, me, Taylor and Mrs. Jones. "I can't give you any information."

I consulted my Blackberry. "Ana's father, Ray Steele, lives in Montesano. He is away from home right now on a business trip. Her mother, Carla Adams lives in Savannah, Georgia. She is unable to be here because her husband was injured and requires physical therapy. Miss Steele's roommate Katherine Kavanagh is leaving for a two-week vacation in Barbados with her parents."

Gail's POV

_How the hell does he know all that? _I wondered. Taylor does not reveal anything. He is holding a straight flush of information and wears his poker face.

"It's against HIPPA regulations for us to discuss her condition." Dr. Sheridan shook her head. "No boyfriend, no emergency contact in the area?"

"Katherine Kavanagh is listed as ICE on Ana's phone. I've attempted to contact her but there is no answer on her cell phone, voice mails, or via texts I've sent her from Ana's phone." Grey said. "Ana started working last week for Seattle Independent Publishing. It is a new job so I don't know if she really knows anyone from work."

"She's asked us to call a cab for her..." PA Caulder said. "She assures us her roommate will remain with her until her father arrives. If we were not assured she had help at home; we would not release her."

"Belay that request..." Grey stared at Caulder. "I've called her father via his emergency contact. I'm waiting for his permission to take her home with me. That way she can be watched until he can make arrangements for her or arrive to take care of her."

Ana was wheeled into the waiting room seconds later. "I thought I imagined all of you," she murmured. "Can I go home now?" She asked Dr. Sheridan.

"Miss Steele are you sure you have someone to stay with you for the next 24 hours? You have a concussion from the fall." Dr. Sheridan inquired.

"My roommate Kate is probably at home. She can stay with me until I can contact my father." Ana states firmly.

"_I like that girl. I think she could keep Mr. Grey at arm's length. Especially if he is the reason she is hurt." I thought; narrowing my eyes at Taylor, but he ignores me._ _This is so NOT how I planned to spend my weekend._

"I'm giving you a ride home!" Grey snapped.

"Fine," Ana said in a resigned tone of voice. "I'm tired, my head hurts and I don't feel like arguing with you. If letting you take me home is faster than waiting for a cab, then I'm all for it. I have to stop by billing and give them my insurance information."

"It's handled," Dr. T. tried to soothe Ana.

"Handled?" She asked; which sparked an argument between Mr. Grey and her. "Thank you for bringing me here, Mr. Grey, but I've really taken up more of your time than necessary. I have insurance; I don't need assistance paying my medical bills."

Taylor interrupted them. "I'll get the car, Miss Steele. Mrs. Jones, may I walk you to your car?"

Outside the hospital, Taylor tried to kiss me goodbye when he gave me the car keys.

"No PDA until you answer some questions," I said sternly.

"We've signed an NDA, Gail. We can't discuss this." Taylor says with a tint of resignation in his voice.

"Jason Taylor…you ought to be more afraid of what I can do to you rather than what Mr. Grey can do to you. He didn't fire you for yelling at him when you carried Miss Steele to the car. I may not be able to threaten you with bodily harm….but I know where you work; I know where you sleep; I know what you eat. You should be afraid of me… very afraid. I know where Mr. Grey keeps items I can use as weapons if you hide my cast iron skillets. There _will be_ a discussion."

Ana's POV

"Where have you been? What the hell happened to you?" Kate opened the door and looked at me. "Mr. Grey?" His presence shocked her into silence.

"Hello again, Miss Kavanagh," Mr. Grey shook her hand. "Miss Steele had an accident in the park this morning."

"I fell while running," I apologized. "I have a broken radius, it took the brunt of the fall, and the ulna has a hairline fracture. No significant swelling. They gave me pain meds before they cast me. I have a glow-in-the-dark cast so I won't fall over my own two feet on the way to the bathroom at night for the next six weeks." I groaned. "But, the long story is, I have a concussion too. I can't be alone for the next 24 hours. I know you leave for Barbados tomorrow morning. I left messages for Ray. Can you stay with me until he gets here?"

"Of course," Kate appraised Mr. Grey again. "So why is Mr. Grey delivering you to the door?"

"I was running in the park when she fell. My staff rushed her to Northwest Hospital where my mom, Dr. Trevelyan, is on staff." Grey explained. "I tried calling you but it kept going to voice mail."

"Oh bloody hell," Kate swore. "I've probably lost my cell somewhere in the piles of stuff I'm sorting and packing. The battery is probably dead."

"I sort of remember meeting Dr. T. My head is fuzzy. I really need to shower." I apologized. "Thank you for helping me today, Mr. Grey." _If I shake his hand, will he please go away? I need a shower; I need clean clothes; I need a clear head when he's around me!_

"If you need anything Miss Steele, I left a contact number on your cast. In the bag is a shower sleeve, your prescription and the release instructions from the hospital. Good day ladies," he called out as he ran down the stairs.

"He's a funny one," Kate mused.

"I'm not laughing," I said, with phosphorescent fire in my blue eyes. "Arguing with him is like arguing with a five-year-old about nap time, bath time or bed time. He makes my head hurt. I have to think of an appropriate _thank you_ for his help today. What the hell can I give a billionaire as a thank-you gift? I paused and looked at the grin on Kate's face. "You're the one who thinks he's gay…don't even mention my v-card!"

"Maybe he's interested in hiring you as his skirt," she replied sarcastically. "He can't seem to take his eyes off you when he's around you. So either he wants you or he _WANTS_ you."

"STFU. I need to shower and get to bed before the pain meds wear off," I move toward the bathroom.

Christian's POV

"Look," Katherine insisted, "I wouldn't ask but I'm due at my parents' house in the next hour or my mother will disown me! I've been trying to reach Ray, but he hasn't returned messages yet. I'm not calling Carla. That's a long story and I don't feel like explaining it at this moment. So, are you going to get your ass over here and take care of my friend until her dad gets here, or am I calling a 24/7 medical service and having the bill sent to you?"

"Incoming," I snapped. "I'll bring my brother to carry your luggage to your car."

"Fine," Katherine snarled. "Ana remembers running and you grabbing her. She vaguely remembers the fall. You made this mess Grey. Don't be snarky because you are expected to fix it!"

XX 

"Miss Kavanagh, this is my brother, Elliott Grey," I remembered some of my manners. I wanted to smack Katherine for abandoning Ana. Yet, surprisingly, I'm thrilled she called me to watch over Ana. "Why did she react so violently when I touched her arm?"

"Her new boss, _Captain Space Invader_, has her on edge." Katherine spit the words out. "He grabbed her last night at the bar. I think you saw the bruises on her arm."

"_Captain Space Invader_…because he plays video games?" Elliott asked.

"No, he's constantly invading her personal space. He's been staring at her all week; legs, ass or boobs. He was completely profession when she interviewed for the job. She feels like she's dealing with Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. Monday, he insisted she go to lunch with him to celebrate her new job. We had an appointment to see a lawyer to sign our lease agreement with my parents. He was not happy because she didn't go to lunch with him; so he was an ass to her Monday afternoon. Tuesday she couldn't go to lunch with him because we had to go to DMV and update our driver's licenses and car registrations. He was a jerk about that too. At the end of the day he asked her to go to dinner with him. She refused because Ray was calling her that night."

Katherine paused and then continued to blurt out the story. "Wednesday Hyde wanted to take her to lunch but HR sent her off for a six-hour entry-level publishing technology workshop hosted by Puget Publishing. Thursday when I picked her up after work to run errands; Hyde followed her to my car to remind her Friday was casual day at the office. She thinks he was checking me out and hoping for an introduction. Friday Hyde insisted she go drinking with a group from work at some sports bar across the street from work. He told her to drink as much as she wanted; he would be her designated driver since he lives near us. She wouldn't let anyone buy drinks for her; pretty girl rule number one. She didn't know anyone and didn't trust they wouldn't drug her. When she stumbled; he grabbed her. She said she got bruised even more by trying to pull away from him. So when you grabbed her arm in the park, she freaked out; thinking it was Hyde and she reacted badly."

"I reacted badly also. I don't like to be touched. I am so sorry about all of this. I know she didn't want me to pay the hospital and doctor bills, but she's just started working at SIP. I don't think her insurance is valid for almost ninety days. " I apologized again. "Mom gave me a list of things to do. Is there anything I should know?"

"The most important task is to wake her at the top of every hour and carry on a coherent conversation for a few minutes. If she plans to return to work on Monday, she has to take the pain pills as scheduled until after the two a.m. pill on Monday morning. I think she should take Monday off, but she's adamant about not missing work at a new job. Here are her meds. The schedule is six, ten and two. She hasn't eaten well all day; the pain pills make her nauseous. She needs to eat when she takes the pain medication. There's soup if she is hungry, there's ginger ale if she's thirsty. Perhaps yogurt or tea and toast will help settle her stomach." Katherine paused.

"My leaving right now looks like I'm self-centered; disappearing to Barbados when Ana is injured. My parents are determined to have one last family vacation before Ethan and I are caught up in our own lives. I'm duty bound; I'm sorry. If I had a choice, I'd stay here with Ana. If I don't go, neither Ana nor I will hear the end of it from my mother. I can live with my mother being disappointed in me. I can't live with my mother acting injured and pissed off every time she is around Ana. Ana doesn't deserve that. She's my best friend because she didn't judge. Other classmates assumed I slept with the professors for the 'A' I got in classes. Once Ana became my friend, roommate and sidekick, they stopped assuming I slept around for grades. People thought better of me because they could find no fault with her. Yes, I'll determined; yes I'm inquisitive; but Ana made me a better person. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her." Katherine paused.

"Do you know why Ana has low self-esteem? Why she doesn't see how beautiful, smart and talented she is? It's because she was abused by her mother's third husband. I don't know his name; she only refers to him as Three. He was verbally abusive to Ana; physically and verbally abusive to Carla. He didn't dare be physically abusive to Ana. Her track coach was the brother of the chief of police. Three blamed everything that was wrong in his life on Ana. After a particularly nasty fight, Ana told Carla she was would request emancipated minor status from Family Court in Nevada unless Ray was granted guardianship of her. Carla felt she could fix her marriage if Ana was out of the house. Needless to say, the marriage was doomed, and a quickie Nevada divorce followed soon after."

"Ana went to live with Ray in Montesano. She was on the track and field team there. Ray was so proud of her. He did his best to go to every meet, cheering her on. At a regional meet she was scouted by a coach from WSUV. She got a full tuition scholarship to WSUV. She worked and applied for student grants and loans. I don't know if you understood that Carla didn't come to Ana's graduation because Four was injured. Carla felt she needed to be home. She knew Ana would forgive her for not being there because that is the kind of person Ana is." She stared at Christian Grey. "Take care of her Grey. I'm warning you…if anything else happens while I'm gone; you will answer to me."

"Challenge accepted." I replied. "You can call, email or Skype Ana every day. I promise to keep an eye on her and keep that fucker Hyde away from her."

"Well, I'm not sure you're any better. You look at her like she's some kind of shiny new toy on Christmas morning." Katherine glared at him.

"I don't touch without permission," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That doesn't explain grabbing her in the park! Besides, Ana's not in much of a condition to put up a fight." Katherine snapped.

"I like my women sentient and willing, not comatose and vulnerable," I argued.

"Quit beating up my brother, Kate," Elliott intervened; the shock of my comments reflected on his face. "He's sorry about Ana's broken arm. He took her to the hospital; he paid her hospital bills. He's here to watch her so your mom doesn't get upset. Let's take your luggage to your car. Let me drive you to your parents' house; you've had a busy day. Christian, can Taylor or Sawyer follow us and take me back to my place?"

"I'll get Sawyer to follow you." When Elliott and Katherine were gone, I slipped into Ana's room. I sat in her desk chair and watched her sleep. Her hair is braided, with little tendrils escaping to curl around her face. She sleeps on her back, her right arm cradled across her body. Hyde's fingerprint bruises are easily seen on Ana's left arm. I called Welch and ordered him to do a background check on all the interns who worked for SIP, particularly the ones assigned to work for Jack Hyde. If he is harassing the young women who work there, I want to know before the purchase goes through. Just as a signing bonus, I'm going to fire that fucker for bruising Ana. If I'm lucky – he'll fight me about it and I will get to leave bruises on him.

Elliott's POV

"So, Kate, how do you know my brother?" I teased. "_I'm still reeling from Christian's comments about not touching without permission. His comment makes perfect sense; he doesn't like to be touched. The comment about liking his women sentient and willing is a shock. Our family always thought he was gay, but celibate. There must be something to that picture of him and Ana Steele after all." I thought._

"I was supposed to interview him for our college magazine, but I was sick. I sent another staff member to interview him and get pictures. Your brother handed out diplomas at graduation. I was the valedictorian so I was on stage with him. He and my dad decided to talk business the day of my graduation," she rolled her eyes. "So he hosted a very nice graduation lunch for Ana and me at his suite at the Heathman Hotel in Portland to apologize for interrupting our celebration with business."

We talked about my company, Grey Construction. We talked about her internship at the _Seattle Times_. She wanted two years of experience outside Kavanagh Media before she went to work for her father. Her mom is a dress designer. Ethan, her brother planned to become a psychologist. He was scheduled to move in with her before he started classes at UW.

I told Kate about my sister Mia, who just came home from Paris where she has been studying culinary arts. Kate laughs when I claimed studying in Paris was an excuse for her to buy tons of Paris fashions that her friends don't own. Kate explains the spare bedroom, where Ethan is supposed to take up residence, is currently her spare walk-in-closet. She's tempted to buy rolling racks, take them to her parents' home and leave her off-season wardrobe there. She explains she asked Ana's father to build out custom closets in the place so she can jigsaw more clothes into hers and leave the spare room open for her brother.

"I will build out the closets if Ana's father cannot," I offered. _"It's not because I want the work – I want to see Kate again. She's pretty and feisty with lots of personality to go. All of a sudden I'm jealous she will show off her curves in Barbados to frat boy tourists." I thought. _ I met Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh. Her father was shocked Kate managed to contain her vacation wardrobe in two large rolling suitcases and one carry on. She told him space bags guaranteed she had twice the wardrobe in her allotted baggage. I give her back her car keys when she saw me to the door. I offered to look in on Ana from time to time during Kate's vacation and let her know how things are going. She gives me a card with her contact information, and a soft, lingering kiss of gratitude on the cheek. _"My god she smells good; and the faint brush of her body against mine gave me an instant semi," I thought. Can I arrange to take a vacation right now…and go to Barbados in hopes of seeing Kate again?"_

Christian's POV

At ten o'clock I sit on the edge of the bed, brushing curls behind Ana's ears. I talk softly until her eyes open. "Hey there," I smile when she was alert.

"What time is it?" She whispers.

"Ten, Katherine had to leave, she's sorry to go. She said she would contact you daily. We're waiting for Ray to contact you. Do you need anything? It's time for another pain pill. Do you want something to go with it?"

"Some ginger ale please," Ana asks.

"You should eat something; the prescription recommends taking it with food." I say kindly. _She's so tiny; she needs to eat!_

"The pain meds and the concussion make me nauseous. Besides, I'm not hungry. Please don't nag at me to eat." Ana's beautiful blue eyes pleaded with me.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked gently. I laid her bathrobe on the bed. It was a hideous blue quilted thing, with pills on the cheap fabric. It needs to be burnt, and replaced by something made of silk or satin. "I'll get your pill and ginger ale."

I waited in the kitchen until I heard her return to her room. I didn't want to spook her or infringe on her privacy. She didn't argue about the Greek yogurt I brought her. She ate it; took her pill and drank most of her ginger ale. I watched as she slipped back asleep, murmuring, throwing off her blanket. I saw the soft blue of her camisole and sleep shorts, the outline of her breasts, the mold of her perfectly rounded ass and the alabaster of her skin from head to toe.

_I want to touch her and hold her. I want to kiss those perfect lips. I can't get the fantasy of that pouty pink mouth wrapped around my cock out of my head. I want to make her mine in every possible sense of the word. Instead; I exercise control and cover Ana. If I can do this, provide care while Ana is injured, can I control my Dominant nature? Can I put the physical wellbeing of this beautiful girl ahead of my desire to take her to my playroom?_

I retrieved my laptop from my bag, and set about answering emails. I set the alarm on my Blackberry to wake Ana every hour. I sent a Skype request to Flynn. I'm conflicted. I am attracted to Ana. My first thoughts when I met her were how to make her my new sub. However, I'm horrified I unintentionally hurt her. Flynn should know how I injured Ana. I don't want to lose control like that again. I don't want to inflict intentional pain on Ana; given what Katherine said about her history. I want to protect Ana but does that mean protecting her from me? Will Flynn understand when I say I ache for Ana and it's not just a sexual need? I want to see her smile. I want her to gaze at me with those big blue eyes. I want to kiss that plump lower lip that she likes to bite when she's nervous or upset. I want to smell her hair. I want to touch her skin. I want to hold her tiny hand in mine. I want to hear her giggle. I want to feed her. I want to take care of her. I will tell Flynn the comments I made about my sex life in front of Elliott. I will tell him I've been avoiding Elena and avoiding an interview or contract with a new submissive. I hope Flynn gets back to me soon. I don't understand this "I want" persona who is overwhelming my Dominant tendencies. I need guidance from Flynn.

XXXXX  
next morning  
Ana's POV

A little before six o'clock I woke and stretched. My head throbbed a little more than my arm. I rolled over to see Christian Grey next to my bed. He is gorgeous even in his sleep. His white shirt sleeves rolled up, showing muscular forearms and long fingers. His copper curls are wild and he has stubble which makes him look hotter if that's possible. His bare feet are propped on my bed. I suppress a sigh; even his damned feet are gorgeous. His closed laptop sits on my desk next to him. I breathe a sigh of relief because my bedroom is clean, despite the two moving crates sitting next to the desk, and the empty bookcases awaiting the contents of the crates. Honest to god, if I could find my cell phone right now, I'd take a picture of him just to prove I'm not hallucinating via those damn pain pills. He has been here all night; waking me every hour to make sure I'm okay. I thought I was just dreaming about him, _again_. I slipped out from under the covers, threw on my bathrobe and went to the bathroom. When I opened the door to slip back into my room; he was leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Need some help?" He asked softly.

"I'd shake my head no, but my head hurts too much." I said, equally soft.

"How about some breakfast, and then a pain pill, and then some more rest?" He offers.

I nodded and then winced because it hurt my head.

"Go lay down, I'll bring you breakfast in bed." He smiled.

"Just something light, my stomach is queasy." I grimace.

"It's the pain pill. I'll bring you some tea and toast." He heads for the kitchen. For a minute I feel guilty because I can't remember where anything is. However, the longer he's in the kitchen, the longer I have to regulate my breathing around him. _Lord he smells good…masculine, and that sexy smelling body wash…crap, I can't breathe normally again!_

Christian's POV

When Ana's phone rang, I took it off the charger and went to the living room. I answered it. I don't allow anyone to answer my phone, but she's asleep and I think it is best not to wake her. Mr. Steele returned his messages. I explained about Ana's accident, leaving out the part where I assaulted his daughter. I explained I was running in the park, saw her fall and took her to the hospital. I explained about the cast and concussion. I explain about Katherine leaving town.

Ray explained he committed to spending another week with the Rodriguez family. José Sr. picked up three more contracts for fish at local lakes and ponds. Ray planned to drive a third tank truck for them this week. He was not keen about Anastasia going to Montesano to recuperate, because there would be no one there to care for her. He didn't want me to ask Carla to come help her only child. Annie would feel guilty about her mom leaving her stepdad, Bob, to recover alone, Ray explained. Additionally, Annie didn't need the expense of Carla's plane ticket on top of her medical bills. Nor did she need to play hostess while she should rest and recover.

I explained my mom was a doctor at the hospital when Ana was treated. I gave him Mom's number if he wanted to call her to verify what I was saying. We talked about Ana's new job. Before we ended our conversation – I had Ray Steele's permission to care for Ana until Katherine returned. He explained Annie was so used to taking care of everyone; she might be stubborn about accepting help.

Ana's POV

"I'm not arguing with you," Christian said softly. "You are past the stage where you need to be awakened every hour to check on your concussion. Ray called; he can't be here to help because he's helping the Rodriguez family. José Sr. got three new contracts for the fishery, so Ray is driving a third tank truck for them. After the fish tour is over, he has to go back to work. Carla can't come; Bob is just now getting off crutches and needs two months of therapy. Ray and I talked; you can't drive Wanda with a broken arm."

"I can take the bus," I argued.

"Neither Ray or I are comfortable with you taking public transportation while you are injured. If anything happens you will not be able to defend yourself. Please do not argue with me. Your father gave me permission to ferry you to and from work until Katherine returns home. If she is not able to provide transportation when she returns, I will continue providing transportation until your cast is removed." Christian's stern face; erect bearing and deep authoritative voice overwhelmed me.

"I don't know which hurts worse, my head or losing arguments to you." I said.

"Your blood sugar must be low; you gave up without a real fight. Let's feed you." Christian chucked.

"Oh great…a food fight," I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't do that," His request sounded like an order.

"What?" I removed the ice pack from the lump on my head.

"Roll your eyes at me," Christian snapped. "It's rude and I don't like it."

Christian's voice was cold and it made me shiver. "You're bossy, and I don't like that. Please get out so I can put on some sweats."

"You're getting up?" He was surprised.

"I need to go to the powder room, I need to wash my face and brush my hair." I explained patiently.

"I'll do that," he offered softly.

"What part?" I smother a smirk.

"Brush your hair. You have a knot on your head and a cast. Your left hand and a hairbrush are a recipe for disaster."

"I'm a recipe for disaster, or didn't Ray warn you? After we eat, and when I have a clear head, we need to have a conversation." I warn him.

XX 

I agreed not to clean, unpack or overdo if Christian agreed to leave me alone for the rest of the night. I agreed to rest and read a book. I agreed not to go anywhere. I want to take a hot, soaking bath. I don't want to take it knowing gorgeous Christian Grey is sitting on my couch. I am relieved when he finally departs.

When I go to my room to find sweats for after my bath; I am amazed at the clothes in my drawers and in my closet. Kate left more than thirty days of work clothes in my closet. She saw what Carla purchased while I was in Savannah. She organized my closet according to type of clothes and hung them from light to dark. Plus, my obsessive-compulsive, high-maintenance roommate left me a printout of things I can wear in the next three weeks, complete with suggestions for accessories. And…damn, she agreed the apple green accessories looked great with Carla's navy column dress. She pulled an apple green summer sweater from her closet and an apple green headband from her accessories to finish the ensemble for me. She leaves me a note to take a selfie in the outfit and email it to Carla.

After I'm out of my bath, and dressed in comfy sweats, I take half a pain pill to ease the ache in my arm. I will take a full one at bedtime, but for right now, I want to be semi-coherent. I have to think about what happened. He asked me to call him Christian. Does that mean I'm finally considered a friend? He kissed my cheek when he left, which confused me. I bite my lip; thinking of when I woke this morning to see him sleeping in my room. The doorbell rings, and I'm freaked out. Why is Christian Grey back? But it's not him; it's a delivery boy with a package. I sign for the package the best I can. I open the package and find a half leather box containing three old cloth-covered books in mint condition. A white card with precision penmanship contains a cryptic message:

"_Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me?_

_Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell  
them of these tricks…" _

Christian sent me _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_. When I open the first book, I note the publisher and the date. I have to research the books now. I think he's given me first editions. No matter how guilty he feels about my broken arm, he's already paid the hospital and doctor bills, cared for me, and will provide transportation for the next two weeks. The books have to go back. It's too much. He's too much. My quiet life is not ready for the whirlwind named Christian Grey.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

I am final proofing all thirty chapters of _Just Breathe_ and reloading them in the next few weeks. The outline for _Just Breathe II_ is laid out; it needs research and writing. I will not upload it until spring. Sorry.

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted. _**

Just Breathe – Chapter 4: SIP Week Two, Part A

XXXXX  
Monday after accident, early morning  
Escala  
Taylor's POV

Grey and I are in the elevator after a run. He wanted to run toward Miss Steele's condo and 'check up on her'. I recommend a different route because he has used the Pike Place Market route too much lately. He's supposed to change up routes every day to keep the paparazzi at bay. We have ten routes laid out. I shuffle the routes and announce where we will run. My recommendation displeases Grey, but I'm his chief of security. It's my job to keep him safe, not happy.

"Taylor," Grey finally articulates the thoughts that obviously ran rampant in his mind while his body ran our usual five-mile trek. "As my chief of security – I need you to be honest with me."

"Always, boss," I refreshed my poker face. _Hell, if I were completely honest with this man, I would have quit because of his attitude years ago. I would have decked him for being such a cold bastard to his wonderful mother. Additionally, I would have taken a belt to his ass for talking to that nasty snatch Elena Lincoln._

"I feel Miss Steele's accident has left her vulnerable." He paused. "Should I order more surveillance for her? Keaton Kavanagh said there were HR issues with SIP when I talked to him. You saw the bruises her boss left on her arm. You know he's one of the reasons she reacted so badly in the park."

"I can put 24/7 surveillance on Miss Steele, but once she disappears behind SIP's doors where we don't have coverage; it's a crap shoot about her being safe."

"Someone inside SIP, then?" Grey asked.

"That's a touchy situation because you are in the midst of acquiring the company. Any new faces may be treated with distrust. You can't put a CPO on Miss Steele, but suggest they are there to audit the finances. They would be housed in a completely different area of the building, which would negate the reason for a CPO. I'm sure she's the kind of lady who doesn't want a man in the bathroom when she's answering the call of nature or powdering her nose." I explain.

"As much as I would like to; I can't take Miss Steele to GEH and suggest she help with the merger paperwork because she doesn't know the business." Grey admitted.

"We need more intel on her boss. We need more intel on previous HR issues. HR issues could be anything from insurance irregularities to unreported sexual harassment. Welch should do military-level background checks on the upper management of SIP who make the transition to Grey Publishing." I say with conviction.

"There's more," Grey says, watching my face.

"I know the last time I had a concussion, I had a headache for five days; and was nauseous for the first 48 hours. My ears rang for two weeks which made it hard to concentrate. I believe Miss Steele needs to stay home today and rest. If she needs to take a pain pill today for her head or her arm, she won't do it if she's working. She will try to work through the pain, which will make her less aware of her surroundings. Personally, I think she should take a couple days off, but that's my opinion and I'm not her doctor. I believe Dr. T. should call Mr. Roach before the work day begins and let him know Miss Steele was injured. She can request he call her and tell her to stay home today. Dr. T. can fax him a doctor's excuse if necessary."

"You've spent considerable time thinking about this," Grey says, like he's reading my mind. "Tell me the rest of it."

"I don't know what logistics have been included in Roz and your discussions with SIP. However, before SIP becomes Grey Publishing; Welch and Barney need to complete a threat assessment. Are you vulnerable there? Is Grey House vulnerable there? Can their servers be hacked? Can you trust the upper level management? Nothing personal, Boss, but I wouldn't renovate the SIP building to leave Grey Publishing there. The parking is inadequate and the building's security is a joke. Since your reason to acquire SIP was to facilitate publishing needs for Grey House, you should consider moving the business to the Grey House Annex. It already has a security force, secure underground parking and CCTV. Once the universe knows SIP became Grey Publishing; there are logistics issues. After you move SIP/GP over to empty offices at the Grey House Annex; have Grey Construction renovate the SIP building with the purpose to sell the building or rent it out. Have Roz check on the nonprofit agencies you support. If one of them is looking to relocate, she can check to see how much of a tax credit you would get for providing cheap rent to them."

"If you were further along in your negotiations, you could house Miss Steele along with two or three other young women at the new SIP/GP offices in the Grey House Annex. You could say they are keeping the new office open and functional while the move takes place. As I see it, everything is in transit until the final papers are signed. Once they are signed, logistics takes over, assigns office space and Grey Publishing moves into the annex. Staff won't be able to walk across the street to drink on Fridays. Miss Steele's boss won't be able to interfere with her once she is in a secure environment." I shrug. The elevator stopped at the penthouse. Grey goes off to his bedroom. I go off to shower and get ready for the day. He'll let me know if I'm providing transportation for Miss Steele.

XX  
Monday morning – Ana's work week 2  
Ana's POV

Elizabeth called this morning and requested I take the day off work to rest. Bless Dr. Trevelyan for looking out for me. She contacted Mr. Roach and told him about my accident. She recommended I rest for another day and offered to fax a doctor's excuse for me. Mr. Roach approved my absence and asked Elizabeth to call me. I thank Elizabeth for her concern and for the extra day to heal. I apologize for taking a sick day my second week in the office. I assure her I will be at work on time tomorrow morning. I call the contact number Christian left on my cast.

"Good morning Ana," Christian answers the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" I'm surprised.

"Caller ID," he responds. "What time will you be ready for Taylor to take you to work?"

I laugh aloud at his audacity. "Thank you for asking Dr. Trevelyan to call Mr. Roach and get me released from work for the day." I hear him chuckle in the background.

"My mother is quite persuasive," he said.

"Hum, I would have thought you learned your persuasiveness from your father, the lawyer." I said. "Needless to say; I'm home for the day."

"Promise you won't unpack the rest of the crates in your condo? Rest, read, eat healthy and no overdoing of any kind." He demands.

"I promise not to unpack crates. I'm going to eat breakfast and take a pain pill. Then I'm going back to bed. I have a lovely set of first edition Tess books to keep me company," I tease.

"Sleep well, Ana," Christian laughs. "Call me if you need Taylor to deliver lunch, dinner, ginger ale – or my calming bedside manner."

XXXXX  
Tuesday after Accident; Ana's work week 2  
Ana's POV

Taylor called from the car. I was ready. I put my running time into getting ready for work. I wore a lined cobalt blue and black chevron dress paired with a short sleeve cobalt blue cashmere sweater. The sweater covers the bruises Jack left. A lined dress meant not having to mess with a slip. The dress zipped on the side so I didn't have to worry about messing with a zipper. I put on black thigh high stockings. It meant not having to fight with pantyhose when it was time to go to the bathroom. It's tough to get dressed with one hand. Christian was right; I'm not good at brushing my hair left-handed. I finally brushed it into a left side ponytail, with a black ruffle hair tie to hold it. I fired up Kate's curling iron and made tendrils out of the parts escaping from the hair tie. Black pumps, black tote with essentials, breakfast and book; black Lucite hoop earrings and light makeup; I was ready to go.

It seemed odd to have Taylor drive me to work. Especially since he wouldn't let me ride in the front passenger seat. He asked me to sit on the back passenger side of the vehicle and not depart it until he opened the door for me. He was quite the gentleman, helping me out of the Audi SUV at work. He watched me walk to the front door of SIP; but I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Who else was watching me...and why? I didn't have time to think about it because Jack stood in front of the double doors to SIP.

"So where did you run off to on Friday night?" Jack glared at Taylor and the SUV which delivered me to work. Then he glared at me as he opened the door.

"My roommate called while I was in the powder room. She needed help finding things for her trip to Barbados. We've been unpacking for a week and still have moving crates to empty. I probably should have said goodbye or told someone where I was headed, but she was in crisis mode and I had to get home."

"Claire called your cell three times looking for you!" His voice grated on my nerves.

"Oh, sorry, again, battery died, new place, took me two days to find the charger." I reply nonchalantly.

"How did you do that?" He glared at my cast.

"Fell while running Saturday morning; broke my arm. I'll be in a cast for six weeks, but I'm not incapacitated. The cast shouldn't affect my typing. What's on our agenda this morning?" I tried to deter the conversation away from me.

"Roach notified me you would be out yesterday, but he didn't elaborate why. I have a stack of mail to be sorted. There are author letters to be printed and mailed. There are manuscripts needing analyzed. It's all the same kind of work you did last week." Jack hovers by my desk. He finally departs when he realizes I'm fine and don't need help doing or getting anything.

XX  
11:50 a.m. Same Day  
SIP  
Ana's POV

"Delivery for Miss Anastasia Steele," The delivery man set a lovely basket bouquet of baby white roses on my desk and a carton emblazed with Fairmont Olympic on the side of the black carton. I reached for my pen to sign for the delivery, but we are interrupted by Jack.

He reads aloud from a conference brochure as he approaches my desk. He's oblivious to the presence of the delivery man. "Ana, I need you to book flights and rooms for us at the publishing conference to be held in New York next weekend. I waited to register until my new assistant came on board. I planned for you to do it yesterday; oh well. As long as we are registered before three this afternoon, there won't be an issue."

"Us...as in you and me?" I stammer. _Great. Wonderful. I ran out of Fifty's to get away from you and now I have a broken arm. I want to go to NY, but not alone with you! I wonder if Dr. Trevelyan would write me a doctor's excuse saying I could not fly because of the accident._

"Yes, it's a great conference. I've been asked to participate in a panel. We'll need to layout the presentation today. Despite your broken arm, I need you to work late every night this week to make up for the time you missed yesterday. There's a printing company we use in New York. You can email them the presentation brochure next Monday. They will print and deliver the order to the hotel on Friday. I'm presenting at a panel on Sunday morning. We can leave a week from this Thursday on the red-eye, get some sleep on the plane, attend preconference panels on Friday, conference Saturday and Sunday and conclusion before noon on Monday. We're back on the plane Monday afternoon. You'll be home late on Monday. Be sure to book nonstop flights for us." He looked up from the conference brochure. "It will be a great opportunity for you to network and meet our counterparts at various publishing houses in the U.S." He finally stopped talking long enough to hand me the conference brochure and looked at the bouquet. "Am I interrupting personal time? Boyfriend?"

His smug attitude infuriated me."It's probably from my roommate. She feels guilty about having abandoned me for rum runners and Barbados." _I have an idea they are from Christian and not Kate!_ "I haven't signed for the delivery yet or read the card." I tapped the pen in my hand on the clipboard for emphasis.

"Hum," he said disapprovingly and walked away. "I want our itinerary confirmed before three today so don't waste your time mooning over those roses." He barked over his shoulder.

"I am sorry about the interruption and delay. Please wait just one more minute so I can tip you," I said while signing, handing him back his clipboard. Before I could reach for my wallet; he assured me the tip had been generously paid by the sender to ensure delivery right before my lunch time. "Thank you for waiting for me to sign." I gave him a sincere smile; but waited to open the card until I was alone. I suspected the delivery was from Christian; it was the same stationery as the card with my Tess books.

_"Ana...Chicken soup for lunch because you should eat and I worry about you going out for lunch with a broken arm. I'm looking forward to hearing from you tonight (?) about how you are coping at work. Sincerely, CG, CEO, GEH...the place you didn't choose to apply for an internship."_

I can't keep the loopy grin off my face looking at my flowers and lunch provided by Christian Grey…and I'm giddy at the possibility of talking to him tonight.

"Girl! Flowers and lunch? You obviously have a man wrapped around your little finger!" Claire, the receptionist, detoured by my desk at lunch time before hitting the break room. "Come on; bring your lunch and your smiling face to the break room with me. I have no man in my life right now, so you have to let me live vicariously."

"I don't talk about my personal life," I smiled back, slipping Christian's card into my tote. I didn't want to be tempted to pull it out at lunch time and read it in front of everyone. I didn't want anyone catching a glimpse of his comments, especially the one about an internship at GEH. I picked up my purse and lunch.

"Well, I'm into tawdry levels of details. That was a hottie delivery man!" She prattled on and on about the roses and the delivery man. "Alright, give me the cast. Any man you don't want; give him my phone number!" She signed her name in hot pink with her phone number. "Hey," she said, "whose phone number is this?" She pointed at Christian's initials and phone number, hidden on the cast when my hand faces palm down while resting or typing.

"Concerned citizen who saw me fall in the park and took me to the hospital," I reply before realizing Jack has entered the break room and is getting coffee. He's too interested in Claire and my conversation. I divert Claire's interest in my life by asking about the rest of her weekend. Jack has no reason to hover, other than eavesdropping, so I'm relieved when he walks away.

XX  
Taylor's POV

"Taylor – it's Sawyer – Ryan made the delivery as ordered. His cap had a web cam. Miss Steele has been ordered to go to New York. Departing late a week from Thursday and returning late the following Monday. It's with that man she avoided on Friday night at the bar. He told her they are working late every night this week."

"Sawyer, what's your assessment of the situation?" I asked evenly.

"One; he's a rude asshole and interrupted her conversation with Ryan in a feeble attempt to find out who sent her flowers. Two, I think he's trying to wear her down during the week. If Friday night is company drinking night at Fifty's – he may try to take advantage of her since he knows her roommate is out of town. Three, if she is still taking pain pills; she shouldn't be drinking. Four, I think if he doesn't try anything this upcoming weekend; he may try to take advantage of her in New York. Her attitude changed when he approached her desk. I don't think she wants to work late every night this week. I don't think she wants to go to New York with him either. She was really happy with the flowers and lunch and was very apologetic about her boss interrupting. I can send over the video feed."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to show it to the boss." I terminated the conversation. _Shit; he's going to yell. He's going to throw things. He might even go break Hyde's neck. Some days, I hate my job. I punched in a speed dial number on my cell. _"Andrea, I need to talk to Mr. Grey right now."

XX  
Jack's POV

While Ana is at lunch with Clare, I check her desk and her tote for the card that came with the flowers. Confirmation of Christian Grey's involvement with Anastasia Steele has been confirmed. He's making jokes about her not applying to GEH for an internship? I leave everything where it was when I came to the desk. A photographic memory is a wonderful thing to have. When I heard she wouldn't be at work yesterday because of the accident; I made Elizabeth look up her address. I offered the explanation that I could offer transportation for her in the future since we live close to one another. I drove past there at lunch time and after work yesterday. I didn't catch sight of her. I will have to watch for the black SUV that dropped her off this morning. It wasn't Christian Grey dropping her off; so is it someone who works for Grey or another entity altogether? I will spend the night fleshing out my plan to get even with the Grey family; and they won't even suspect me.

XX  
Ana POV

"Ana, did you start on the reservations and itinerary for us for New York?" Jack was back in front of my desk.

"Sorry, no, I just came back from lunch. I'm ready to start." I tucked my lunch box and purse under the desk.

"Well, wait a few minutes. Roach called a meeting with executive staff about travel costs before the new reorganization takes place." He stormed out of my work area and up the stairs to executive offices on the third floor.

I called Claire. "Reorganization?"

"You didn't hear about it because you were gone yesterday, but SIP is being bought out. No one knows if it's Puget Publishing or if it is Kavanagh Media. Both of them announced expansion plans. There have been a lot of nervous nights around here because both Puget and Kavanagh have established teams working for them. Reorganization could mean staff cuts. Anyhow, there's a big staff meeting on Friday with the new owner's management team."

"So, I probably won't be going to New York next week for the conference?" I asked, crossing my fingers under my desk where no one can see.

"Girl, keep a large piece of furniture between you and Jack Hyde at all times. When you went to the powder room on Friday night and never came back; Hyde searched for you. He sent me into the bathroom to make sure you were alright before he ordered me to call you."

"I'm not much of a drinker. I'm always the designated driver when I go out. I told him one beer was fine, but he would not listen. He insisted he'd give me a ride home. However, he had three drinks and was on his fourth when I left. I don't ride with drunk drivers either. Besides I needed to get back, my roommate was leaving for Barbados. I promised to help her pack and get ready. We still have unopened crates at the condo. I worked a little on them yesterday; but mostly I rested. I won't be able to finish unpacking if I'm working late every night this week."

"Make sure security knows that you are in the building after hours," Claire advised. She went back to work and I finished analyzing a manuscript from this morning before starting on another manuscript.

Hyde made an appearance within the hour. "Have you been complaining about your work load?" he asked gruffly.

"No." His question startled me. "Everyone's been pretty easy on me since I walked in with a broken arm this morning. Last week flew by, it was interesting work. I know there is work to catch up on since I missed yesterday; but I don't feel overwhelmed."

"Well, I've been given marching orders to have you work mornings on manuscripts and afternoons on my presentation. No late nights; no overtime. Plus, New York is off for you. However, I still need flight, hotel and itinerary before three so stop mooning over those roses and snap to it!" He barked and marched away from my desk.

The wonderful chicken soup I ate for lunch is threatening to reappear. I don't need Jack pissed off at me. What's the reorganization going to do to my internship? I confirmed hotel and plane for Jack, arranging for a driver to take him to the airport next Thursday evening. I printed out his itinerary and conference registration confirmation, slipped it into a SIP travel portfolio and took it to his office.

"Sorry about New York," he said. "I wanted to take you; have you meet our counterparts. You could have learned a lot from the conference. This damn reorganization has everyone on pins and needles. I just don't understand management's mode of thinking right now. I don't appreciate being micromanaged. Why did management establish a work schedule for you?" He stares at my cast in an accusatory manner.

"Well, I can start work on your presentation when you are ready." I hoped my tone of voice was calming and reassuring.

"It's just a rough draft right now. Finish the first chapter synopsis for the manuscripts on your desk. I haven't decided which manuscripts to take to New York, so there may be a lot of them landing on your desk this week." His morose tone fills his office.

I escaped his office as quickly as I could. Somehow his words, "_I wanted to take you_" sounded sleazy and made me uncomfortable.

XX

Tuesday, 3:05 p.m.  
From Ana Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: The office is curious...  
Thank you for the lovely flowers. White roses are my favorite flower. Lunch was excellent and you will be pleased to know I ate everything. Thank you! Please don't be concerned about my eating lunch. If I don't remember to bring lunch from home, there is a deli just down the block and a sports bar across the street. You know all that research I did before I graduated? I would love to tell you about my day in person, but I don't want to interfere with any meetings or dinner plans you have.  
Thank you again.  
Ana Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor  
Seattle Independent Publishing

Tuesday, 3:10 p.m.  
From Christian Grey  
To Ana Steel  
RE: Curiosity killed the cat...  
Why are white roses your favorite? You are welcome for the flowers and for the soup. Yes, I remember your research for your new adventure. Are you allergic to anything? Mrs. Jones is making a spinach-basil-garlic stuffed flank steak with Italian herbs, grilled portabella mushroom slices, pasta tortellini and a caprese salad for dinner with garlic bread and a lemon gelato for dessert. Pinot Noir to drink. When are you off work? Please come to dinner and see the view of Seattle from Escala.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

Tuesday, 3:15p.m.  
From Ana Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: Dinner sounds lovely...  
I have no food allergies. Thank you for the dinner invitation, but I will go easy on the Pinot Noir, especially if we are viewing Seattle from any kind of height. I'll be off at 5:30 every day from now until further notice. Claire, the receptionist, tells me SIP is in play. The two names she mentioned are Puget Publishing and Kavanagh Media. No one knows what is going on. White roses are my favorite because of literature. A gentleman in Victorian times would send white rose bouquets. Speaking of Victorian times; thank you for the Tess books, but I am unable to keep them. You've already paid the hospital bills, cared for me and are providing transportation for two weeks. The books are over the top.  
Ana Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor  
Seattle Independent Publishing for now

Tuesday, 3:15 p.m.  
From Christian Grey  
To Ana Steel  
RE: You didn't tell the rest of the story...  
White roses from a Victorian suitor meant he was worthy to court the young lady in question. I'm worth it when you are ready. Think about that. I know how much you like books. Please don't return the Tess books. It would please me if you kept them. I will see you at 5:30 outside SIP. Bring your Fairmont Olympic box with you. I'll see the dishes, etc. are returned. I promise I'll work on that heights thing.  
Christian Grey  
Not a Victorian gentleman CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings  
P.S. What did I tell you at your graduation lunch? Your emails are being monitored, especially now that SIP is in financial play. Text me from your phone – use the wifi at the sports bar across the street when you go on break.

XX

The end of the day is another fiasco. _Captain Space Invader_ planted his ass on my desk, boxing me in. "So, Ana, how are you getting home? You're not driving your Beetle with a broken arm. There's no reason to take the bus. I live close to Pike Place Market; I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you, but I have transportation arranged." I say as I finish clearing my desk of the day's work, shutting down my computer.

"Nonsense, let me take you out to dinner and then home. I imagine it's tough cooking with a broken arm. You can't eat takeout until your roommate gets back from Barbados," he argues. "Of course; she might return sooner if her father is buying out SIP."

"Thank you, but I have transportation and dinner plans," I roll my chair three feet back; away from the desk so I have room to stand without touching him. I smooth the skirt of my dress in an attempt to get his eyes off my breasts and look at my knees or legs. He gets the hint he's in the way and moves off. I grab my things and roll my chair under my desk. "Kate and I don't discuss Kavanagh Media business."

"Thanking the boyfriend for the flowers over dinner?" His question sounded smarmy as he's checking the flowers for a card.

"The flowers are not from a boyfriend," I walk to the elevator. "The ride is with a concerned citizen who saw me fall in the park."

Unfortunately, Jack follows me. His cologne is a little pungent in the stuffy elevator. I can't stop him from following me. He insists on opening the door for me. I thank him; wondering if he'll move off before I get in Christian's SUV. Jack stands outside the building and watches as Taylor holds the SUV door for me. Taylor takes my armload of items and helps me into the back of the SUV. I slide into the seat and buckle up. I think Taylor observes Jack after I get in the SUV because he silently stands for a few minutes after closing the SUV door.

Christian flashes me a huge, megawatt grin. He is nicely dressed in a dark grey suit with white shirt. "Nice to see you, Miss Steele."

"Thank you for picking me up, Mr. Grey," I tease. "You saved me from overly concerned co-workers coming to my aide and rescue." I smile back at him.

He reaches over and I think he's going to take my hand, but he double checks the seatbelt. _Concerned much? My subconscious snarls and then feels guilty. The man has apologized a few dozen times for breaking my arm. He is over-the-top concerned about my safety._

The ride to Escala is pleasant. However, we don't get out of the elevator at the penthouse. The elevator doors open to a large flat roof of the building. Sitting there is a white helicopter with Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. written in blue with the company logo on the side. Christian reaches for my hand and leads me to a small office. A man steps out of the office and hands Christian paperwork. "Here's your flight plan, Mr. Grey. External checks are done; _Charlie Tango_ is ready and waiting, sir. You are cleared to depart within the next ten minutes."

Christian thanks him and realizes I'm shivering. "Here, this will fit over your cast. I can't wear it when I'm flying." He takes off his jacket and helps me put it on. He rolls the sleeves back so my hands are free.

"You're flying?" I gape at him in astonishment. He opens the door to reveal several seats and directs me to the front of the helicopter. "Sit, but don't touch anything," he orders as he follows me into the helicopter. He's busy latching the door while I am less than graceful getting settled in my assigned seat. Christian crouches beside me, strapping me into four-point harness which connects to a central buckle. He tightens the straps so I am immobile. He glances up at me and smiles an enigmatic smile. I blush, feeling warmth from his jacket and his presence. I am Larunda…gazing at Mercury, the patron god of financial gain, commerce and eloquence; and the god of flight. I love the way Christian looks and the way his jacket smells. I'd squirm in my seat if I wasn't immobilized. He hands headphones to me.

Christian buckles himself into his seat. I watch with awe as he begins a protracted procedure of checking gauges, flipping switches, pressing buttons on the dashboard in front of him. Lights wink and flicker before the whole instrument panel lights up. He puts on headphones and the rotor blades start up. They are amazingly loud. "I'm conducting the pre-flight checks. Joe did the external checks for me. We'll be taking off within a minute or two."

"You sure you know what you are doing?" I ask cautiously.

"Trust me, Ana; I've been a qualified pilot for four years. You're safe; at least while we're flying." He smiles enigmatically.

My breath catches and I bite my lip. _What the hell does that mean_? _Mercury is an excellent descriptor for Christian; his mercurial moods confuse me._

Christian reaches over and pulls my lip from my teeth. His hand brushes against my cheek. "It's going to be a breath-taking view. Just breathe and enjoy! Sea-Tac Tower, this is Charlie Tango Golf—Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for takeoff. Flight plan in place from Escala for a sight-seeing tour of Seattle. Please confirm, over."

"Charlie Tango - you are clear to proceed." Sea-Tac Tower responds.

"Roger tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out." The helicopter rises slowly and smoothly into the air. "Off to adventure," he says to me; chuckling at my look of awe as Escala slips away from us and we rise in the air.

_Wow!_ I sighed. "May I say you are quite surprising Mr. Grey?" _My inner goddess wears a slutty version of a flight attendant uniform with shirt unbuttoned showing cleavage and side slit skirt showing more leg than common sense. She's panting to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on Captain Grey._

"You are quite _unexpected_ also, Miss Steele." He smiled. "I wanted to show you Whidbey, Bainbridge and Vashon Island in Puget Sound. I also wanted to show you the Cascade Mountains and all their falls. However, they are better left for a long afternoon tour where we could land by Salish Lodge and Spa and have dinner. I'm going to show you downtown Seattle, the Seahawks Stadium, the Space Needle, Lake Union, University of Washington, Lake Washington, downtown Bellevue, Green Lake, Golden Gardens, Ballard Locks and Ship Canal, Fisherman's Terminal, Elliott Bay Marina, Redmond and the Microsoft Campus. I'll point out everything as we get close to it."

The entire trip has been amazing. _How far are you willing to go to thank this man for this amazing experience?_ _My subconscious asks._ _My inner goddess strips, revealing Agent Provocateur harlot red lacy lingerie under the flight attendant garb._ _All the way_, _she moans._ _I want to be in that man's bed. If he makes an offer to take you to bed…jump for joy, jump at the chance, jump his bones!_ I blush and am thankful it's getting dark and Christian can't see my face. He seems so adept at reading my thoughts. I need to develop a poker face.

"That's the Space Needle. Have you ever been?" He asks.

"No, it's amazing...but aren't we flying awfully close?" I ask.

"I'm a firm believer in established parameters." He says enigmatically again. "I'm flying close enough to let you see some of the sights of Seattle up close and personal. Some Sunday afternoon when I'm not working and after you are healed, I can take you on a tour of the Space Needle. We can get dinner and watch the helicopters fly by."

"Do you work a lot of weekends?" I asked.

"I work some. I play some. Depends on how my life is going at the time." His answer seemed evasive, but I could not bring myself to question him. I can't articulate what I want to know and I can't distract him from flying.

"Sea Tac, this is Charlie Tango Golf – Golf Echo Hotel, returning from Space Needle to Escala. Request landing in less than ten minutes."

XX

When we are back on the helipad, Christian throttles down the motor and releases me from the harness. He helps me out of the helicopter and holds my hand across the tarmac to the elevator. "She's all yours, Joe. Please take _Charlie Tango_ back to Boeing Field." He instructs the older man coming out of the office.

"Will do. Have a pleasant evening Mr. Grey." Joe smiles at us and goes out to Charlie Tango while we head for the elevator.

We enter the elevator to go to down to Christian's penthouse. He's still holding my hand. I look up at him through my lashes and he looks down at me. The atmosphere changes; charged with electricity. My breathing alters as my heart races. I bite my lip when he gazes at me with slate dark eyes. I look down at the floor. I can't breathe when I look at him.

The elevator opens to a large foyer. He pulls me off the elevator and pushes me up against the wall. Before I know it, he's got both my hands in a in a vice-like grip behind my back and he's pinned me to the wall using his hips. _Holy shit_. His other hand slides around the back of my head, his thumb under my chin, tilting my face up. His lips crush mine. It's so hot and a little painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this. My tongue tentatively strokes and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation. He kisses me until we have to stop and catch our breath. My heart rate is through the roof. I feel like I've been running at high altitudes. I am helpless, my hands pinned, my face held and his hips restraining me. Oh my… oh my… oh my… Christian Grey stopped rejecting me; stopped warning me off. Christian Grey kissed me! _My inner goddess swoons from the kiss. She is prostrate on a Victorian chaise lounge, fanning herself in between smelling the bouquet of white roses he sent me today._

"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmurs – each word a staccato. He plants a chaste kiss on my lips and peels himself off me, letting go of my face, releasing my hands. "Are you hungry?" He asks softly, leading me by the left hand into the condo. "Dinner now, dancing later?" He asks and I nod. He helps me off with his jacket and up onto a chair at the breakfast bar. He introduces me to Mrs. Jones, his housekeeper and arranges place settings for us.

XX

Dinner is delicious, but I take very small sips of the delicious wine he pours for me. When we finish, Christian disappears for a minute through a wide doorway on the far end of the great room. We came through double doors into this palatial room. We ate at the breakfast bar near the kitchen just inside the entry way. Near the kitchen is a dining room table that seats sixteen. The art on the walls and the full-size shiny black grand piano would be imposing, but for some reason, it makes a statement – like a well-staged and coordinated room in an art gallery. I look around at the twinkling lights of Seattle through the far glass wall that leads to a balcony. The U-shaped sofa, which would take up the entire living room of Kate and my condo, faces a stainless steel fireplace where a lit fire dances gently. _My inner goddess lies before the fire, fanning herself, moaning with lust. I bitch slap her wanton ass until she shuts up. I won't let her embarrass me._

Christian returns with a document and takes me by the hand, leading me to the large white sofa. "This is a non-disclosure agreement," he shrugs and looks ruefully at me. "My lawyer insists on it."

"What does this agreement mean?"

"It you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone."

"Because…?" I just need to know why.

"Because of who I am, Anastasia. Although our ride to Escala and dinner tonight were quiet, there may be nights where I have to conduct business and you may overhear things. Such conversations may contain proprietary information for my company. If you don't sign, our contact has to come to an end." His voice was sad. "The picture of us at WSUV is the first published picture of me with a woman who is not family. My communications department receives hundreds of questions from the tabloids about who you are and about our relationship." He offers me a pen. "I think the paparazzi have left you alone up until now because they don't know where to find you. I cannot guarantee you won't be found. I cannot guarantee you won't be followed in the future. I can't guarantee they won't harass you. My company will do the best we can to limit the invasion of your privacy."

"The picture was nice; but don't stress about it, I'll sign." I stop and read the NDA. "I understand about the proprietary information, but…"

"What don't you understand?" Christian asked.

"Christian, I don't discuss my personal life. I don't gossip about other people's personal lives. I don't read tabloids or gossip magazines. I don't watch entertainment news. I was horrified when I heard Levi asked you the gay question. I think everyone deserves privacy. However, I have excellent reading comprehension skills. Does this mean I cannot discuss you…even with Kate?"

"As Kate is a public relations major, the daughter of Kavanagh Media, and a future intern for _Seattle Times_ \- yes, I would prefer you didn't discuss me with her. It also means that if some tabloid snaps a shot of us running together; you will not give them an interview."

"What am I supposed to say to my father when he asks about you?" I inquire.

"Your father is a taciturn man; I doubt he develops a sudden urge to interrogate you about your personal life." Christian pauses. "Should someone get inquisitive about you, about me, about your accident and about my providing transportation for you – I need to know you won't sell information to the tabloids."

"The rumors could get ugly…" I understand his need for privacy.

He nodded.

I unrestrainedly sign on the signature line of both copies. He folds one and places it near my tote. He takes the other back to his office and returns. "Dance with me," he holds out his hand. We dance around the room. He is an excellent dancer; I don't feel like I have two left feet when I'm in his arms. By the third dance, we end by the windows overlooking Seattle. "Do you want more wine?" He asks gently.

"No, but thank you for offering. I need to call it a night, Christian. I have to work tomorrow and I have a very demanding boss." I know my smile slips a little when I think of _Captain Space Invader_.

We walk to the elevator and go to the parking level. There is still a current between us in the elevator. It did not disappear with dinner and dancing. Taylor waits at the SUV, but Christian waves him off. He opens the door for me and gets me settled. When he enters on the other side, he double checks my seatbelt. "Tell me about your boss," his voice is cool.

I tell him about Jack and the New York trip. I tell him fate intervened with the pending sale of SIP. I don't have to work late every night this week, which my arm and my head appreciate. I also express appreciation I will not be in New York when Kate returns from Barbados. "Thank you for the flowers. They are so lovely; they are raising questions."

"You didn't say they were from me?" He asks, but I notice Taylor frowns.

"I told you, I don't reveal personal details about my life. I tucked the card away instead of leaving it in the bouquet." We pull up at Kate and my condo too soon. Christian gets out and escorts me into the building. He's standing close behind me when I unlock the door. I wonder if he's going to kiss me goodnight. However, Christian follows me in, ensuring the lights are on and I'm safe.

XX  
Christian's POV

I ensure her condo is safe before I think about departing. I need to get Taylor up here to do a threat assessment on the place. "Will you come to dinner on Friday at my condo? Your roommate is out of town. Your weekend is free – unless you plan to overdo and unpack the rest of the crates by yourself?" _We could…spend the weekend in my playroom! God, I can't say that. _I pause awkwardly for a minute. "We could spend some time together this weekend?"

She looks down at her hands and bites her lip. I reach out, pulling her lip from her teeth. I lean down to kiss her, but pause. _I cannot kiss her like in the foyer; I might be tempted to kiss her all night long. I don't understand the depth of my desire. I've kissed subs before, but it was oral domination or testing their skills. Kissing Anastasia is addictive._

Her eyes drop from my face, half closed in anticipation of a kiss. _If she were a sub, I would beat her for such liberties…but her open anticipation of my touch affects me differently than a sub kneeling in anticipation. She is hot and my indecision about her is scary and…_I kiss her. It's not the searing kiss from the foyer, but it is more than a chaste goodnight kiss. Her hands clutch my biceps reminding me I should step away so she won't be hurt again; but I can't stop myself. My free hand slides down to the small of her back, pressing her against me. When she melts into my embrace; my hand grasps the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually the need for oxygen separates us. I press my forehead against hers. It is an acceptable touch which will not hurt either of us. "This week is busy for me, but can you have dinner with me on Friday? There are details we have to share with one another." I say.

"Yes," she says quietly. "There are details to share." She kisses me chastely. "You have to go. I have to get to bed. It's an early day tomorrow."

I pull back and give her a questioning look.

"I'm getting up early for a run." she explains.

"You're running alone?" I frown.

"I ran daily in college. Now I try to run three days a week. I haven't run since Saturday. I have a sling to hold my arm next to my body so it doesn't flail around."

"What time?" I pull out my Blackberry to check my schedule.

"What time am I running? Why?" She asks with confusion in her voice.

"I'll join you. I run every morning I can schedule time. I'll come here. You put clothes and things for tomorrow in the SUV with Taylor to take back to Escala. We can run from here to Escala. I know the route. Taylor will follow us in the SUV. Then you can shower, dress, eat breakfast at Escala and Taylor can take you to work before he takes me."

"I'd like that," she says shyly.

I kiss her again, chastely and I exit. I depart after I hear her lock the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Breathe – Chapter 5: SIP Week Two: Part B  
Wednesday, Ana's second week at work  
Ana's POV

After our run from the condo to Escala, Mrs. Jones shows me to a guest suite. She helps me remove my running sling so I can shower. Drying off took longer than usual because Christian has huge fluffy bath sheet towels that wrap around me a couple times. I revel in the luxury of those towels. I could live in that guest bathroom. It's nicer than any bathroom I've ever been in…well, except for the ensuite at the Heathman Hotel. I shake myself out of musing why I am enamored of Christian's bathrooms and concentrate on dressing. Trying to blow dry my hair is a logistical nightmare. Someone knocks on the door and I call out for them to enter.

"Let me," Christian takes the blow dryer. "It's kind of tough to do that left handed, huh?"

I laugh and let him. _My inner goddess basks in the blow out. My subconscious snipes about where and how gorgeous-god-of-Seattle Grey knows how to do a blow out._

"Do you want your hair braided?" He asks.

"A low ponytail is easier for me at the end of the day." I admit.

He inverts my ponytail and rolls the sides to the nape of my neck, creating a polished, but simple look. With bobby pins, he tames escaping tendrils of hair. I am in awe. "Breakfast – veggie omelets, whole wheat English muffins and fruit salad – will be ready in ten minutes. I asked Mrs. Jones to make lunch for you so you don't have to go out at lunch time. Find some place in the SIP building where you can put your feet up and rest. If you give Taylor your gym bag, he can return it at the end of the day when he picks you up." He smiles and departs, which gives me time to finish packing my stuff and apply lip gloss.

XX

Christian holds my hand while Taylor drives me to work. I endeavor to act nonchalant, like Christian holding my hand is a normal event. I suppose after last night's kisses I should be glad we're only holding hands…not embarrassing Taylor with flagrant public displays of affection. _My inner goddess throws herself across the seat and captures his mouth._ As we drive closer to SIP; I notice Jack hovering around the front door. I ask Taylor to drive around the block and leave me at the rear entrance. It's so much easier than dealing with Jack before I even get in the front door this morning.

Christian leaves a lingering kiss on my hand followed by a caress _across _my knuckles. "Remember SIP is in play – watch your wifi usage." He warns me.

_My besotted inner goddess smiles like a lunatic when I exit the car_. Taylor holds the door for me and I alight from the GEH carriage at the back entrance to SIP. However, I'm pretty sure the only fairy tale in my work day might be a good manuscript. I enter the building, get to my desk, boot the computer, put things away, get a cup of hot water for tea, start a pot of coffee, clean Jack's coffee cup and am settled, sorting author letters when Jack finally heads to his office. He stops, startled to see me.

"You look – rested. I thought you would be late; after having a good night with the concerned citizen. What time did you get here this morning?" He demands.

"Early enough; I left your clean coffee cup by a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen. I'm going to the copier room." I slide out from my desk and head to the copier. I don't look back, but I know he's watching my ass walk away. I finish copying author letters; file them and return to my desk to mail the originals. At break time Jack yells at me to get coffee for him. When I serve it, he is all eyes on my breasts as I sit the cup on the desk. "I'm going for a break," I turn and walk away, knowing he is watching my ass. It's creepy.

I take a break at the sidewalk café section of Fifty's; checking my emails and voice mails. There is nothing from Christian. Kate sent a picture of her and Ethan at the beach. José sent an email with extra pictures he is able to take because of the delay in his exhibit opening. He also sent a picture of José Sr. and Ray around a campfire. They are obviously having a good time. I plan to use that picture as the desktop background on my laptop. I email José back, asking Ray to call when he gets to a land line. I walk back to the office…and …there it is. I have a creepy feeling I'm being watched. I look north, south, east and west, but I don't see anyone observing me or following me.

XX

I take my lunch to the break room and plug in my iPod. Mrs. Jones made me a lovely veggie wrap and included a cup of the fruit salad from this morning…mmm, kiwi and strawberries. I eat my lunch and make lists of things to do for home and work. I need to grocery shop. Ray is arriving the weekend Jack leaves for New York. He's bringing me a small armoire for my room; a small armoire for the kitchen and building custom closets in our three bedrooms. I want to put my baking pans, big mixer and cookbooks in the kitchen armoire. I need to batch cook and fill Ray's freezer. I need to batch cook and fill the condo freezer. I need to find a way to thank Christian for the helicopter tour.

_Just give him a lap dance! My inner goddess does a bump and grind on an empty chair. Before I yell at her to shut up; my subconscious turns off the spotlight on this embarrassing thought. I owe him a thank you for the hospital bills, the Tess books and now the helicopter tour. It's time to cash in our V-card, my inner goddess moans. She is so inappropriate! I'm glad I'm not conversing with Christian. I'm sure to say the wrong thing or blush so much he'll know what I'm thinking._

XX

Jack spends the afternoon sitting on the corner of my desk, peering over my shoulder as I build a PowerPoint presentation for the conference. When he isn't leaning close to read the screen, he asks personal questions. "So, what does your concerned citizen do for a living?"

"He's in business." I will derail this interrogation by providing minimal answers. I've become a master at deflecting Kate's inquisitive nature or mom's inappropriate questions.

"What kind?" His question is too casual and too nosy.

"I believe he said security." I relate. Since Taylor examined my arm and drove me to the hospital; I don't feel guilty about calling him my 'concerned citizen.' I try to bring Jack back to task as much as possible. He asks if I'm going straight from work for a date. He's enjoying the Kate-donated plum dress with matching plum pumps more than he should. The color is good on me and the dress skims what few curves I have. The neckline is high enough not to reveal anything; the length is three inches above my knee. Pearl earrings complete today's ensemble. I explain I have no date, which was stupid, because he's slavering to give me a ride home. I thank him politely, but I assure him my father arranged transportation until I can drive myself again.

Finally around 4:30; Jack concentrates on the presentation and quits asking me personal questions. We've made headway on the presentation when Taylor calls at 5:25 to tell me he is waiting for me. After I shut down everything and clear my desk, Jack waits for me at the elevator. "You know," he gripes, "If I had known you wouldn't be available to work overtime, I might have considered one of the other candidates."

"I was very explicit in my interview. I am willing to work overtime. SIP's policies changed with the pending sale; not mine." I say, sidestepping the elevator which he holds for me, heading for the stairs. When I exit the stairway; Jack exits the elevator. I ignore the annoyed look on his face and exit the front door, looking for Taylor. I'm pleased to see him. Taylor's presence makes me feel safe after dealing with Jack all afternoon. Jack hits the sidewalk at the time Taylor closes the door to the SUV. It is a quiet and pleasant ride home.

"Mr. Grey apologizes, he's working late tonight, but he will Skype you when he gets home." Taylor grabs my gym bag with my exercise clothes from this morning, noting a wince on my face when I exit the vehicle. "Miss Steele, please take at least half a pain pill tonight when you go to sleep. I've been injured in action. I know what broken bones feel like. Struggling through the pain causes stress and can delay the healing process. You heal faster when you are not in pain. You heal faster with the right medicines, adequate sleep and eating healthy along with pampering yourself a little."

"Thank you, Taylor. I believe I will take some pain medication tonight. It was a busy day and the Ibuprophen I took at lunch time wore off." He gives me my gym bag when he spots my condo keys in my hand. "Please thank Mrs. Jones for breakfast and lunch. I appreciate her help today."

He nods. "I will call when I arrive tomorrow morning." He watches me enter the building before he departs.

XX

Kate Skypes while I'm trying to eat dinner. I bless her for my list of work ensembles and for the clothes. I tell her everything is fine at work. She says she can't stay on long; she is waiting for a Skype from Elliott Grey. I ask if this is a good thing and she giggles and overshares their conversations. I don't tell her I'm waiting to Skype with Christian. I don't tell her about the Tess books. I don't tell her about the buyout and reorganization of SIP or the failed NY trip. I want her to have a good time and not worry about me.

It must be the night for everyone to contact me. I talk to Carla – I don't tell her about my broken arm. I thank her for the work clothes she bought me when I was in Georgia. She asks if I will get a chance to come back to Georgia over Labor Day Weekend. Bob is participating in a golf tournament at the club and she doesn't want to be a golf widow all weekend. She suggests we can have a spa day over the weekend. I don't make any promises; but I remind her I usually go fishing with Ray over Labor Day weekend. She suggests I start spending every other holiday with her and Bob now that I've graduated from college. She says if I spend Labor Day with them, I can spend Thanksgiving with Ray, then Christmas with her…etc.

I talk to Ray and verify our plans for next weekend. He is coming to Seattle on Thursday afternoon to drop some completed restoration projects. He will pick me up from work and we'll get dinner. I'm trying to do laundry when I get a call from Christian.

"I've been trying to reach you; you haven't answered my Skype request." He sounds annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear my computer ping. I have the washer, dryer and the dishwasher running. Kate Skyped during dinner, Carla called and then Ray called. I talked to everyone for a long time." I didn't tell him about any of the conversations. There will be time to talk about Ray coming to town next weekend.

"Do you have time to Skype now?" He asked softly.

"I need to throw the washer load into the dryer and then I will." I offer. "Fifteen minutes?"

"See you onscreen…" His voice smiles!

Yeah, Skype was worth it. I put on my mint green shirt and brushed my hair into a cloud of soft curls around my shoulders. My face is clean, my teeth are brushed and I'm wearing rose-colored lip balm. I sit at my desk in my room; the side lamp is on; casting a soft glow to the room. My bed is made and there are clean lacy pillow shams on the pillows. The quilt mom made me is folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. Tess is tucked next to the lamp and alarm clock so it looks like I'm reading in bed. I know I staged the room, but my abode does not compare to his. It is what it is and is as comfy as I know how to make it. Besides, he's been here when my room and the condo were a moving disaster; so I'm sure it looks great tonight.

He comes on, wearing a white shirt with sleeves rolled and I think I catch a glimpse of jeans. He's sitting on the white couch in his palatial living room.

I'm shy, he's gregarious. I'm drinking ginger ale, he's drinking white wine. We talk about work. He swears he had a long day with mergers and acquisitions. I tell him about my day and preparing Jack's presentation for the conference. I tell him Claire's conversation about Puget Publishing or Kavanagh Media acquiring SIP. He asks what I think and I explain that I've been privy to a lot of proprietary conversations at the Kavanagh residence. I don't discuss their conversations; I won't discuss his. My response must have been the right one because he smiles. Before long, I yawn. I don't mean to, but I'm tired. He's sweet and wishes me good night.

XXXXX  
Thursday, Ana's work week two  
Ana's POV

Taylor is a little early to pick me up. He said he dropped Mr. Grey at the Grey House private gym for kickboxing practice. He insists we stop by Starbucks; he's craving a large coffee. He explains he gives the receipt to Mr. Grey. If there is no tea or food for me on it, he will be in trouble when Mr. Grey checks the time stamp. I don't argue. I explain last night's pain pill made me wake later than I should and I skipped breakfast. I explain I planned to go to the deli on break. I'm wearing a dress from Kate again, navy blue with khaki belt and khaki accessories. She even gave me matching khaki pumps with a two-inch heel. They will be perfect for walking to the deli today. I have brushed and braided my hair in one messy plait down my back and finished it off with a khaki fabric-covered barrette.

_ Just call it what it is, my inner goddess grins. It's a messy braid that looks like just-been-fucked hair…and you did it deliberately in case Mercury is in the car at the end of the day._

Taylor gets me a yogurt parfait, mini vanilla bean scones and a large Chai Tea. We cruise past the front door of SIP. Jack stands by the door; smoking. It is obvious he's waiting for me. Taylor is not thrilled to leave me at the rear entrance again. I explain I feel I'm running a gauntlet at the front door. Everyone is so helpful since I broke my arm but there are times when I get bumped and it hurts. Taylor acts like he buys my explanation; but he stands outside the SUV and makes sure I enter SIP's back door. Even with the Starbucks' run, I'm early. I make it to my desk and put my things away. I go to the kitchen and make coffee. My computer is booted up when my cell rings. I send it to voice mail, and mute the ringer so I don't get interrupted before break. I am working when Jack stomps off the elevator. He snaps at me to fetch him coffee and then ignores me.

I make it through the first chapter synopsis of three books before lunch. Jack orders me to pick up lunch for him when I'm getting my own. "Unless, of course, you have a _lunch date_ with your concerned citizen." He checks out my dress, his eyes lingering on my legs. His emphasis on _lunch date_ is disgusting. I ignore his inquisition and announce I will be back in 20 minutes from the deli. When I get to reception, Mr. Roach and Elizabeth are there. When I announce I'm going to the deli for lunch, they both have lunch orders if I can handle them without issue.

While at the deli, I check my voicemail and there are three messages from Christian. They are increasingly short; it's a busy day for him. I have time to return his calls; but it goes to voicemail. I explain it's a busy morning. I may not have time to talk before the end of the day. I mute my cell again. Jack is in a full-blown snit when I get back thirty minutes later. I apologize it took longer because of the crowd at the deli and extra orders for Mr. Roach and Elizabeth. He is not happy, stressing that I work for him; not them. Then he orders me to be ready to start work on the presentation in a half hour. I don't argue that it infringes on my lunch hour. I just want to get through the day.

Christian's POV

"You've delayed long enough," Elena snapped. "Procrastinating caused you to lose two potential submissives. Now the only one I have available is Kassidy Morgan. She interviewed when the other two took different contracts. I've sent you her list of hard and soft limits. I've sent you her medical clearance and proof of birth control. I've sent pictures. I know you claim to be busy with Mergers and Acquisitions, but acquiring a submissive doesn't seem to be on your list of things to do."

My cell phone rings and I check the number. It's Anastasia. I'm aggravated because I can't take her call in front of Elena. I'm aggravated because I miss the sound of Anastasia's voice. It is soft and melodic and it calms me. Now I have another thing to discuss this with Flynn. "I **am** busy with Mergers and Acquisitions, thank you for understanding," I snipe a little. "I told you, if Kassidy Morgan wants to go with another Dom; perhaps she should do what is best for her." I eat my lunch, noting Elena's just pushing her food around on the plate again. It irritates me that she orders lunches or dinners and never eats.

"This is the longest you have been without a submissive since you were 21," she says decidedly.

"I'll deal with it when I have time. Perhaps I want assurance this submissive understands my rules and doesn't flash my neighbors." I almost snap at her. Losing my temper with Elena does not have any effect. She always interprets my lack of patience with her as my need for a submissive and control in my life. She never understands my shortness with her stems from her crossing boundary lines with me. My family understands my boundaries – why the fuck doesn't she? Great; now I have another thing to discuss with Flynn.

"Did that deal go through with Keaton Kavanagh?" Elena asks. "I hope it was worth the effort to get the daughter and friend out of the way for the day. I also hope it was worth the trouble you caused for your PR department. Honestly, why didn't you have the picture of you and that girl quashed? I had to deal with fallout from your potential subs about who she was."

"Yes, Keaton gave me good advice. Roz and I worked out logistics this morning. We should finish negotiations tomorrow when she meets with top level staff. We should sign the completed paperwork next Friday. The picture is no one's business but mine," I asserted. "I'm tired of explaining it. If you're dealing with fallout over it from potential submissives, then I'm not interested in interviewing any of them. I'm the Dominant, Elena. I don't answer jealous questions from potential submissives." I pause. "Elena, please understand business is very demanding right now. I don't have time for phone calls, emails or lunches regarding submissives. I don't want to be rude; but I don't know how to make you understand."

Elena's POV

I drank my wine, toying with the glass and watching Christian as he eats his lunch. He obviously met and spent time with Anastasia Steele at WSUV's graduation. What was he doing with his arm around her? I asked Grace about the picture. Grace parroted what Christian told her. The girl was the roommate of Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Keaton Kavanagh and Christian is involved in a business deal with him right now. Why didn't Kavanagh Media use their influence and have a different picture published – like one of Katherine, the valedictorian, sitting on stage next to Christian Grey, benefactor of WSUV, instead of Christian and a little brunette bookworm? It took a lot of money but my private detective found where the girls live and work. He also found juicy information which means I'm keeping his tab open for a while. How the hell is Christian engaged in a deal with Keaton Kavanagh who is currently in Barbados with his family? Grace had been unavailable for lunch since Mia got home from Paris. The Coping Together charity event is fast approaching, so Grace has no time for a long gossipy girls' lunch until the event was over.

Taylor's POV

When the Boss should be having a picnic lunch in the park with lovely Miss Steele…he's here listening to the swill of the evil bitch Elena Lincoln. I know I should keep my distance, but I want to know their exact conversation. Gail is right; Elena is in a snit over Grey not choosing a submissive right now. She tries to make him jealous that two potential submissives have gone off the market. He's obviously not interested as he's had her information for some time now and neither Welch nor I have been asked to run background checks. She asks incessant questions in different ways trying to find out about WSUV graduation, the picture, Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh, etc. He informs the Botox Bitch that he doesn't owe explanations to any jealous submissive. Too bad the message goes right over her head. He finally finishes his lunch and tells her he has to leave. He has a full afternoon and evening; along with an early morning meeting which will be followed by another full day of M&amp;A. She attempts to drag out the conversation because she does not want him to leave, but it is too little and too late. Grey is in full CEO mode and for once, I am glad of it.

Ana's POV

Jack peers over my shoulder the entire time I'm working on the presentation. He is not happy with my work. I'm making typing errors because he's literally and figuratively breathing down my neck. He's quick to point out the errors, interrupting my work flow constantly. He's getting more frustrated with my efforts as we slog away at the presentation. I think his inability to articulate what he wants and his lack of vision for the presentation contributes to my errors and how we are floundering. I obviously haven't picked up the nuances of the task like I should have. I practically have to run him over to get him to back off at break time. He's sitting so close to my chair, I'm trapped on three sides. I roll my chair six feet to the right to have room to stand and get away from him. The only reason I take a break is because I need to go to the bathroom. I don't dare take my cell. I turned it off at lunch time before I came back from the deli so it doesn't access SIP wifi. I don't check personal or work emails on my computer either. Personally I'd like to take a longer break and wallow in meaningless self-pity. However; duty calls; that PowerPoint won't fix itself.

At 5:25, Taylor calls my office phone to tell me he is downstairs. I explain I will be at least fifteen more minutes. Jack feels we are at a critical juncture in the presentation. We are close to having a finished document which we can print on Friday. He can proof it over the weekend before it goes to the printers on Monday. The elevator door opens at exactly 5:45 and Taylor steps off the elevator and casually observes me. I don't reveal my ride has arrived.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pull off the New York trip, but I think it's unfair to punish me by failure to complete this task. If you can't finalize it and email it to New York for publishing by Monday, I will have to write you up for failure to meet goals in a timely manner. I suppose you have plans for the weekend so I can't call you at home if I have questions," he asks.

"Ana," Taylor approaches the desk. I'm unhappy Taylor overheard Jack giving me a work warning. I don't need Taylor repeating this conversation to Christian; especially if I decide to leave SIP and go to work for GEH. "It's time for you to go home." Taylor says calmly. "You are not supposed to be working overtime. You need time to heal."

"Jack Hyde, editor at SIP, this is…" I try to perform a correct, Miss Manners introduction, but I don't know Taylor's first name. I don't know how to explain Taylor. What part of my NDA covers Taylor? Did he use my first name to insinuate we have a personal friendship?

"Jason Taylor," Taylor says expressionless, shaking Jack's hand. I glance up at Jack who mentally assesses the fine specimen of manhood in front of him. "I saw Ana fall in the park. I drove her to the hospital. You've seen me dropping her off and picking her up this week."

"I'm the boss," Jack replies arrogantly. "Ana's been very coy about the boyfriend issue."

"I'm not Ana's boyfriend. I was in the right place when she was injured. As her father is also ex-military; I volunteered to help her until he can come to Seattle." Taylor says impassively.

"Band of Brothers sort of thing?" Jack sneered. "Well, I'm perfectly capable of giving her a ride home when we are done. There is no need for you to wait for her."

"Sorry, Ana's father depends on me to take care of his daughter since he can't be here to do so. He made that decision based on the recommendation of her doctor." Taylor moves the piles of manuscripts from around my desk to the credenza in front of Jack's office. "Don't want you to trip and fall again," he says. "If you are ready?"

"Fine," Jack stands, "put the presentation out on the server where I can find it to repair the damage inflicted by our interruption. Don't let your plans keep you out late. I need you to be here on time in the morning. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"I haven't been late once since I started working here," I say tartly and regret my mouth because Taylor frowns. Great … now he's heard Jack reprimand me twice. My option to take an internship at GEH if SIP doesn't work out is now a precarious proposition at best. I save the presentation to the server and email a copy of it to Jack and to my junk email just to ensure nothing "happens" to it overnight. I finish my end of the day activities of clearing my desk and shutting down the computer. I gather my things and follow Taylor to the elevator. Jack is nowhere in sight.

"Ana," Taylor holds the elevator door open for me. I go to a corner of the elevator… Taylor stands at parade rest at the front of the elevator as the doors close. I can rest assured I'm leaving the building today without Jack holding doors and watching my ass. "Forgive my familiarity, Miss Steele. I thought it appropriate to infer we were more than acquaintances."

"Thank you, Taylor. I prefer Ana to Miss Steele anyway." I assure him.

Christian's POV

"Boss," Taylor called. "I just escorted Miss Steele home. The condo is clear – but she has picked up surveillance."

"Who?" I snapped.

"I've seen the car before at SIP. I think it's Jack Hyde checking up on her. He wanted her to work late tonight and I stopped it." Taylor said. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Taylor…" I know my voice was threatening.

"If I was Miss Steele's father, I would have hit that man twice for the two times he was rude to her. Then I would have hit him for making her work area an obstacle course with manuscripts stacked everywhere. Then I would have hit him for invading her personal space while she's trying to be professional and work. Then I would have shot him for leering at her just because Miss Steele is a lady; and can't defend herself against him right now."

"Anything else, Taylor?" I've jumped from furious to cold murderous thoughts.

"I think she was upset and I doubt if she eats dinner." Taylor said.

"I want her to have 24/7 surveillance now!" I ordered.

"Done, Ryan will be here in the next thirty minutes and will stay through until I pick her up in the morning. Sawyer will be on her from the time she goes to work until she returns home." Taylor said. "I also took the liberty of calling for pizza delivery. There should be one delivered to her and one to you in the next twenty minutes. Just in case her cell is turned off, they are delivering a message to her that you'll contact her via Skype for dinner. I know you are in the midst of M&amp;A, but you can take fifteen minutes and talk to her." He paused. "One more thing – I'm asking Welch about the status of Hyde's full throttle investigation. I want to know boxers or briefs, tag or tagless and how many other young women he's subjected to his appalling lack of manners."

"Approved," I said. "I'll ask Barney to check his phone and internet usage at SIP. I want to know if he's doing more than just following Miss Steele."

XX

"Roz, I need you to finish up with the management team. I have a Skype appointment I can't miss. Andrea, pizza delivery, fifteen minutes. Taylor took care of it; just make sure it doesn't get delivered anywhere else in the building." I raced to clear my desk. I took off my jacket and rolled up my shirt sleeves. _God bless Taylor, I need to give him a raise - or maybe a pass the next time I fire his ass._

XX

"Hello," Ana smiled. "Thank you for dinner. I was tired and about to make a can of soup. I love vegetarian pizza with extra diced tomatoes. How did you know?"

"I didn't – it was the special tonight. I finished a management meeting, but I'm waiting on paperwork. I hoped you would be available. I am sorry for the lack of notice." I gave her my patented megawatt smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't return any of your calls today," She smiled. "I've been very careful not access the wifi at SIP. I thought I'd check my messages and reply to everyone after dinner and before bed."

"Do you feel like running tomorrow morning?" I ask. "If you do, it will be the same schedule as last time."

"I can't; it's a busy day at the office tomorrow, but I am still available for dinner. I thought I'd work in a run on Sunday." She smiles again. We talk about her work day and about my work day. She mentions she's been busy with a PowerPoint for her boss and hasn't read as many manuscripts as she would like. But she found one that was interesting and slipped it into her tote for reading in bed tonight. She assures me it is not a murder mystery or thriller and that she won't have to worry about things going bump in the night.

When I ask Ana what that meant, she explained she's been reading too many murder/thriller manuscripts. She feels someone's following her or watching her when she leaves the office at break or lunch time. She explains she watches for creepers like Ray taught her; but she didn't catch anyone following her. She blames it on the manuscripts. They must be better than she thought if they are making her paranoid. She tries to laugh off her feelings; but I can tell she's nervous.

When we finish our pizza and Skype; my paperwork has been delivered. We set the time for Taylor to pick her up in the morning and say goodnight. When we conclude our Skype, I call Taylor right away. I explain Ana feels she's being watched or followed when she goes out at break or lunch time. Taylor assures me he will talk to Sawyer about it.

Barney catches me before I leave the office. "I accessed the email address you gave me for Miss Steele," he prologues. He hands me a printout. "It appears to be a junk mail account. She checks it once a week and filters a few emails to a different account and trashes the rest. The different account must be the real email account she uses for family and friends. I haven't had time to check it. The junk account contained fairly disgusting and graphic emails I wouldn't want any woman to see. I'm trying to track the IP address, but it's coming up tracking to a coffeehouse out near the sound. Someone accesses their free wifi to send X-rated materials to Miss Steele." He shows me three of them. "I'm trying to download traffic cams from the area around the time the emails are sent to Miss Steele. Additionally, I suggest if you acquire SIP; we need to filter her emails there. Someone in the building, other than Miss Steele, accesses and reads her emails. Whoever is checking her emails at work may know her real email address. I don't guarantee its security."

"Do you know who it is?" I ask Barney.

"Our mystery guest uses one of SIP's pool computers. It could be any of six dozen people in the building. You can't suggest she change her work email password without giving it away that we're tracking it. It looks like everyone in the building has a standard email password of their first initial, birth month, second initial capitalized, birthdate, third initial, concluded with a two digit birth year. Miss Steele's email password is a9R10s83. It's the same as the login when she boots up the computer. It's the same password to log into the HR system. That configuration made it easy for me to check other people's emails. Their IT people haven't upgraded their skills since they left college six years ago." He sighed, "I hate lazy IT people. They give the rest of us a bad rep."

Ana's POV

Kate Skypes just after dinner. I tell her about my job and ask her about Barbados. She tells me about today's tour of the Andromeda Botanical Gardens, followed by surfing in the Soup Bowl. Kate tells me about her ongoing flirtation with Elliott Grey via Skype. I'm tempted to tell her I'm having dinner with Christian Grey tomorrow night and may spend time over the weekend with him. I tell I might go clubbing after work with coworkers. She suggests clothes so I can go from casual Friday to club classics. I will wear black jeans with a berry-colored cashmere twin set for work, with black flats during the day and black suede pumps and clutch for night. I will wear plain gold hoops during the day and add a gold bangle for night. When she finishes the Skype, I start laying out clothes options for the weekend. I put together three sets of casual clothes. I select a dress that will work for theatre, dinner or dancing. I select two sets of exercise clothes. I pick three pretty sets of pajamas…JIC. I'm not going to jinx myself by packing a suitcase, but my clothes are laid out on top of my dresser case I need to do a fast pack. I arrange the necessary toiletries for the weekend on the vanity counter. I just need to pack them in a travel tote if necessary. I've seen Kate prepare for weekends away with boyfriends, so I know I have to wear coordinating underwear all weekend, along with shaving, buffing and polishing.

XXXXX  
Friday, Week 2 at SIP  
Ana's POV

Tonight is dinner with Christian. I take a tote to work with the day-to-night pieces in it. Taylor picks me up on time and I swear I ate breakfast, will eat lunch and will be ready to go at 5:30. I explain it is drinks night for staff at Fifty's. I implore him to please save me from having a drink with my boss.

"Good morning!" Claire greets me warmly when I approach the front doors of SIP. "Who's the chauffer? If I was into older men, I'd chase that." She holds the door open for me.

"He's very reserved," I tease. "You'd overwhelm the poor man."

"Mr. Roach, the VP of Marketing and the VP of Production are out of the building today. Everyone's keeping their head down and pumping out work to justify the new owners keeping them on after the sale and reorganization. There's lots of people staying close to their desks today incase upper management calls to ask for information during the sales talks. It will probably be a quiet work day. If you go out to get lunch at the deli, be sure to send an email through the building, offering to pick up orders."

Jack is not in the office. I receive an email that he's out of the office with an author this morning. He expects to return by one. He expects us to finish the presentation today, no matter how long it takes. I check my calendar and his. Somehow, his author meeting is not on either Jack's or my office calendar. I check the online schedule for the office and there it is. I call IT and ask them to sync Jack and my online calendars with the office online calendar. I will not be blamed for him missing any important meetings. I spend the morning reading the first chapter of a few manuscripts and writing synopsis.

I send out an all-call email at 11:30 to staff advising them I'm going to the deli for lunch; offering to take orders. I order everything in advance and Amber walks with me to the deli to pick up the orders. I check my emails and voicemail while we're standing in line.

"That's creepy," Amber muttered.

"What," I whisper back.

"The creeper in the corner can't take his eyes off you. Trust me; don't make eye contact with that. You don't want it following you home." Amber suggested. "It's a middle-aged creeper; in need of a shave, in need of a shirt without a shiny collar, and in need of a shoe shine. He doesn't work around here – I know most of the faces in the area and he isn't familiar."

"Oh god," I whisper, "You don't think he's a potential author of Jack's?"

"I hope not," Claire shuddered.

Jack's POV

Some days I really underestimate myself. I have worked with the IT guys at SIP for half a decade now. They are convinced I am their greatest supporter. It doesn't take much for me to falsify vitae claiming I took IT classes. A photographic memory helps me talk to them on their level. I convinced them to change everyone's passwords to their initials and birthdates. I assure them no one will ask if their password is vulnerable. We all have a good laugh about the SIP sheep. Truth of the matter – blackmailing Elizabeth for pertinent information on my interns is just for fun – to make her do what I want her to do. I've had access to everyone's emails and files for a long time and no one at SIP knew.

I've kept the IT team busy writing the next great IT novel which will become a blockbuster movie. It took both of them eighteen months to come up with a creative and potentially interesting premise. I convinced them to write a trilogy. Book two is in the proofing process while they gag out book number three. Of course, I convince them to write while they are at work. I'm there to vet ideas, proof copy and provide inspiration and support. Meanwhile; SIP's server is open for my intrusions as I see fit.

Thanks to checking emails of the upper echelon, I know Roach and two VPs are meeting with the new owners today. There was nothing in the emails about the new owners or the address where they are meeting. However, I did glean information they are meeting at SIP and then going to the meeting. They will be picked up by a driver of SIP's law firm at nine this morning. I follow, not close enough to be discovered, but close enough to observe the car turns into private parking at Grey Enterprises Holdings. I'm going to sit on that information for a while because sometimes my best ideas take a while to ferment.

I'm off to meet with a potentially excellent writer. She is excited to meet with me. She's a great cover for my absence from the office this morning. While talking to her, I can brainstorm GEH, SIP and Ana Steele.

Ana's POV

"Hey Claire," Amber and I entered the front doors loaded down with lunches. "If you can put out an all-call; everyone can pick up lunches in the break room."

"Ana?" She frowned at me. "Didn't you come back right after you left?"

"I've been gone for 30 minutes getting lunches with Amber," I laughed.

"I swear I saw you enter through the back entrance and go up the back staircase to the second floor," Claire insisted.

"Must have been my clone," I tease. "I send her in from time to time to do my work so I can get a manicure."

"Not funny..." Claire muttered. "If anyone deserves a clone in this place...it's me."

After Amber and I take lunches to the break room, I swing by my desk to get my tea cup, only to find my email program open. _That's weird._ _I thought I closed everything when I went to lunch after I made sure I had everyone's lunch order. _I just shut it down and put the computer to sleep.

Claire and I are joined for lunch by two other assistants, Emily and Amber, who work for editors on the third floor of the building. Claire throws a $5 bill on the table and makes all of us put one down also. "These are the rules," she announced. "If you talk about work, about anyone at work, about any project at work, about any scheduled event for work, or if you ask any questions about work…you forfeit your money and have to ante up again. Whoever catches you talking about work gets your $5. We are four educated, intelligent young women who are capable of conversation sans work topics."

Emily and Amber share business cards for consignment clothing stores and the best thrift stores in town. They love my clothes. I laugh and tell them I shop in my roommate's closet. We talk about current movies. Emily wants to see _Love, Wedding Marriage_ because it has Kellan Lutz in it. She waxes poetically about his character in the _Twilight_ saga. She likes his looks and hopes to find a boyfriend who reminds her of him. Personally, I think the _Twilight_ books were better than the movies, but I think that about every book to movie pair, ever since I read _Rebecca_. Nothing personal, but the description of Bella's ring in _Eclipse_ is enchanting…and nothing like the ring in the movie. Kate says if she ever lands a trust-fund boy…he'd better put a three-carat rock or better on her finger; especially if he wants oral sex for the rest of his life. None of my co-workers discuss significant others, so I breathe a sigh of relief. I can't talk about Christian with Kate, so why make myself crazy about not discussing him with co-workers? We talk about music. We talk about fun places to go since I'm new to Seattle.

Lunch is fun; we laugh and talk. No one talks about that dreaded four-letter word: _work_. For me, it's an added bonus not to discuss that other dreaded four-letter word: _Jack_. Since we all behaved ourselves, we get our $5 back. It was great and we vow to do lunch with one another again…preferably outside the building and celebrating if we survive the reorganization of SIP.

I pull up the presentation and proof it, waiting for Jack to arrive. I find a difference in fonts in the six slides Jack replaced and change everything to be consistent. I keep a spare copy of it on flash drive. Until he comes back, I read manuscripts, answer phones and check office emails. I get out my cell phone, planning to go across the street to check my emails and voice mails, but Jack finally arrives at three and is irritatingly pushy about completing the PowerPoint today. Between working on the PowerPoint, he asks questions about manuscripts he may or may not take to New York.

"Jack, I understand the PowerPoint is an important project because you are presenting at a national conference. However, I cannot concentrate on it and answer questions about manuscripts. Can we concentrate on the presentation? Once it's done, we can concentrate on the manuscripts you want to take to New York." I try to rein in his thoughts since they seem to be all over the universe.

"Are you too busy to work until quitting time?" He asked bluntly.

"No; I can stay until 5:30." _Where is this conversation going?_

"Well, if you are going to Fifty's tonight with the rest of the staff, we can work until six and then catch the tail end of the first round." Jack suggested.

"No drinking for me; sorry." I apologize. "My ride is here at 5:30."

"Going away for the weekend with the concerned citizen?" He asks snidely.

My cell phone rings; and I can't get to it because Jack is sitting too damn close to me. I'd have to reach across his lap to get to it and I will be damned if I will. I ignore it.

He reaches for it and looks to see who is calling. "Kate," he snaps and hands me the phone. "How is she enjoying Barbados? Must be nice to have a rich roommate."

I send the call to voicemail, turn the phone off and throw it in my purse. I draw his attention back to the presentation. My desk phone rings at 5:20 and Jack picks it up.

"Hyde," he snarls into the phone. "Sorry, Mr. Roach, Ana and I were finishing up my presentation for New York. You know I want it to reflect the best for SIP; we just seem to be interrupted today with her personal phone calls." He listens carefully and affirms he will pass on the message. "Mr. Roach thanks you for picking up lunches for everyone with Amber."

I save the presentation to the server and shut down the computer. "I don't believe one personal phone call; which I did not answer, merits the comment you made to Mr. Roach." I snatch my things out from under the desk and forcefully shove my chair under it. I stalk off to the elevator; ignoring him. In the elevator, I change into pumps, dump important things from my purse into my clutch and slip on my bangle bracelet. I'm repacking my tote when the elevator doors open. I talk to Claire at the reception desk, letting her know I'm not going to Fifty's tonight for drinks with staff. Eventually, I walk out with Claire; she heads to Fifty's. I go to the SUV where Taylor awaits.

Christian's POV

The information regarding this merger is embargoed until close of business next Friday." Roz announced. "Any sudden dump of SIP stock or sudden purchase of available SIP stock, the three of you will be held responsible for covering the financial losses to GEH. Additionally we will suggest to the SEC that SIP be investigated for securities fraud."

"The terms of the sale are acceptable," lawyers for SIP announced.

"Friday, June 24th, the staff at SIP will pack their desks and work areas; marking the boxes for transport. Grey Publishing is moving to the Grey House Annex. Grey House will be in charge of phones and servers until the move is completed. Staff will be analyzed, termination paperwork prepared for those who will not make the move."

"SIP has been like family," Mr. Roach stressed.

"A large, dysfunctional family, considering your HR files," Roz announced. "It would be fiscally irresponsible to carry all of SIP's current staff members forward. Grey Publishing will rewrite position descriptions and work performance standards. One of our primary goals is eliminating unproductive staff. Staff will undergo an interview process to determine if they keep the current position they have or if their knowledge, skills or abilities are better utilized elsewhere. Every SIP employee will undergo drug testing at a facility of our choice. We will move four of your support staff to the new offices on June 27th. They will have a printout of where offices and equipment are to be located. Grey Publishing will institute procedure manuals so everyone is trained to perform office tasks and duties the same way. Returning staff will present themselves at Grey House Security Offices on Friday, July first for work badges, security pass cards, passwords, etc. They will receive office assignments at that time. Tuesday morning, July 5, Grey House will announce the acquisition of SIP and the relocation of Grey Publishing. Mr. Roach will remain as Chief Operations Officer until he retires."

"We are upgrading the copiers to high speed document processors with scanners and email accessibility. Grey House IT department will convert the rooms of hard files from the basement at SIP to electronic files. The electronic files will be stored on servers accessible via wifi by staff at Grey Publishing. Hard paper files will be stored in fireproof records rooms. Hardcopy files older than a decade will be purged." Barney announced. "I believe digital is the future. EBooks need the same processing as hardcopy manuscripts. The pool computers will have their own secure server so authors can upload electronic versions of their work without accessing sensitive files on company servers. Copy editors will be able to access electronic manuscripts on their computer, laptop, tablet, reader, etc. With wifi they can access hundreds of different manuscripts, which is easier than carrying around half a dozen paper manuscripts. Our IT people are restructuring your author database to hold more pertinent information. If an intern leaves, remaining staff shouldn't have to figure out where he or she ended a task. It would be noted in the database. The database can also tell us who the workers are and who the players are."

Seeing no further discussion of the issues at hand, Roz announced, "Well, gentlemen…it's late afternoon on Friday. I don't know about you but I want to go home to my wife. If you have work-related questions, feel free to email me. I may not answer until Monday, but do feel free to notify me of your concerns." She stood, an imposing figure in a red power suit with white silk blouse. Christian almost laughed at her audacity. She easily measured over six-foot tall in her red-soled stilettos.

I snapped off the CCTV feed of the meeting. Roz had kept them on task and allayed most of their fears about the acquisition and move. There would be interviews, evaluations and staff would be fired…starting with Jack _Fucking_ Hyde.

Ana's POV

"You could have gone to Fifty's with your coworkers." Christian reaches for my hand after I buckle up. "You haven't gone since your first Friday at SIP."

"Not to worry," I said. "I told Claire I wasn't going to Fifty's tonight. She'll give my regrets to anyone who asks. I had lunch with co-workers, so I've fraternized enough today."

"Let's get some dinner and wine in you and see if you are ready to have a discussion about us." Christian said, his thumb slowly stroking my knuckles.

Mrs. Jones prepared rockfish with a shrimp and crab cream sauce, braised asparagus tips and a lemon thyme couscous. The salad is arugula and cherry tomatoes with a balsamic dressing. I feel famished despite my nerves. I finish the last of my dinner and notice Christian is pleased I cleaned my plate. Maybe it is nerves but both of us concentrated on eating so our dinner conversation has not been scintillating. I gather our plates and take them to the sink.

Christian's POV

_I have to breathe. I have to get control of myself. There are things to discuss. She's so inexperienced, I ought to walk away but I want her. I want Anastasia Steele. The discussion about my acquisition of SIP can wait until I'm sure she wants to be with me. There are other things to discuss…_

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

Shout out to **Hard Pouncing** – one of my favorite authors! I wish she were my BETA because she helped me get my act together. I think she rocks! If you have not read her fanfiction stories – you have to! They are so good!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	6. Chapter 6

Just Breathe Chapter 6 – Things to Discuss: _Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition!_  
Escala - Friday after dinner  
Ana's POV

After we ate, Christian held my hand; rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. "Thank you for coming to dinner. I told you Monday there were things to discuss."

"Yes there are things to discuss." I said. I take a small sip of wine.

"Agreed," he said. "Let's start with a tour of the place." He helps me to my feet.

"Do you play?" I nod in the direction of the piano. He nods. "I suppose you play at concert level…" I tease.

"Perhaps," he smiles. "I've been playing since I was six. I don't watch TV unless it's for business. I don't read for leisure because I read so much for work. Because I'm behind a desk or at a conference table a great deal during the day; I try to have physical pursuits as hobbies rather than sedentary ones. Piano playing takes my mind away for hours."

"Of course you play well. Is there anything you can't do well?" I ask.

"Yes… a few things," he admits, but he does not elaborate.

XX

Thirty minutes later, after having seen every room except the staff quarters, we are upstairs at the last door at the end of the hall. "This is my playroom," Christian said.

"Playroom?" I frown. "The TV and Xbox are downstairs in the media room."

He unlocked the door. "No Xbox or TV in here..." he hesitates. "You can stay if you want. You can leave if you want. Taylor will take you home at any time. It's fine whatever you decide." Suddenly he's uneasy.

"Are you hiding Bertha Mason in this room? You are very nervous all of a sudden," I ask, leaning on literary references. I watch him pause; contemplating what to say next.

"Bertha who…?" His eyes are clouded with confusion…or maybe it's fear.

"Just open the door, Christian," I say.

He opens the door and stands back to let me enter. I gaze at him once more. He said there are things to discuss. We step into the room and Christian turns on the light.

While my mind is flooded with questions; it is the assault to my senses that stops me in my tracks. The smell, the lighting, the warmth of the woods of the furniture and floor, the oxblood leather, the unusual furniture and furnishings. I engaged in creative writing in college; but I would be hard pressed to adequately describe this room. Weirdly, all the wood, dark walls, subdued lighting and oxblood leather make the room appear soft and romantic at first glance. It's the hard things in here that are the flip side to romantic…the paddles, the whips, the canes, the metal track on the ceiling, the chains. I touch the bedposts on a bed that is big enough to accommodate…_NO, I'm not going there!_ Ray, with his fascination with woodworking, would love these bedposts…probably not the bed…in this setting…but he'd love the bedposts.

Christian leans against the door, keeping it propped open if I decide to cut and run. He regards me intently as I knew he would. His expression is completely unreadable. I sink down on the oxblood leather couch and put my head between my knees. I don't know where it comes from, but suddenly I giggle nervously. I look up at him. "Well...no one expects the Spanish Inquisition..." Having said that, I laugh hysterically into my knees again.

"Excuse me?" Christian obviously didn't expect this reaction.

I struggle to control my laughter. "_Monty Python's Flying Circus_," I look at him like he just grew a second head. "You've never seen Monty Python?"

"Clueless..." he admits.

"Kate and I are addicted to BBC America. _Downton Abbey_? _Sherlock?_ _Masterpiece Classics_? _Masterpiece Mysteries? Dr. Who?_ You really don't watch TV?" He shakes his head no to all my questions. He probably watches ESPN while he works all weekend since he has that big screen TV.

"So, flying, gliding, sailing and… a playroom… not a dungeon?" I ask.

"Playroom," he replies.

"That would imply Dominant, not sadist, correct?" The giggles are gone. _Panic…panic stands at the starting blocks for flight or fight mode._

"You know something about the lifestyle?" He's surprised.

"I read _Ulysses_ in college at the same time as taking Human Growth and Development class. Discussions of alternative lifestyles explained a lot about what was going on with _Ulysses. _There's a spanking scene in the _Brothers Karamazov_. And Kate…well, she's a Stephen King fan and she read excerpts of _Gerald's Game_ to me. There was a book I read for Human Growth and Development whose character Alex had a playroom…I can't remember the name of it right now. We read excerpts from _The Story of O_," I shrug. "We had to view DVDs of alternative lifestyles and write a journal synopsis of what we viewed; noted any questions we had; plus list additional research we completed on topics. I know a great deal about transgendered humans and Trinidad, Colorado. I know a lot of surgical advances made in the war on Iraq benefitted transgendered humans. Just because I'm aware of it does not mean I'm transgendered. Just because I am polite and reserved does not mean I'm submissive." I explain quietly. "Is that why you are showing me this room?"

"I don't do the girlfriend thing. I engage in BDSM contracts with submissives." He has trouble looking me in the eyes. His eyes flit from one corner of the room to another, glancing at furniture, glancing at wall hangings.

"Of course you're a Dominant," I laugh so hard, I put my head between my knees again to keep from becoming lightheaded and passing out.

"Excuse me?" His voice took on polar vortex characteristics.

I lift my head and look at him. "Of course you're a Dominant. You are a self-made billionaire who doesn't do girlfriends. You give orders and scores of men in black make it happen. The clues were all there; I just wasn't Sherlock enough to put them together. I knew the moment I stepped into your ensuite at the Heathman that you were a man who knew how he liked to be touched…only…" I lift my arm as Exhibit A. "You don't like to be touched." I pause and look at my toes. "A Dominant is one side of the equation. Did you show me this room because you're looking for a new submissive?"

"When I first saw you at graduation; I felt a connection to you. You called me sir during our lunch and it made me want you more. In the elevator when you landed in my arms; I thought about how much I would like to share this room with you." He says honestly.

I'm silent. I look at the canes and the whips and the paddles…and I think about how much of this room I don't want him to share with me. "Share…as in an honest discussion of your playroom? Or, share as in spending time in here together…or share as in more than one female in here at a time?"_ Panic crossed the finish line and is fleeing the stadium…_

"Share as in an honest discussion of my playroom. I'm sure you are inexperienced about some things; but this is what I am. This is the sexual lifestyle I engage in," he says.

"How many…?" I cannot articulate the question.

"Submissives?" He asks casually.

I nod.

"Fifteen over six years," he explained.

"Is it easy to find them? Women who want to do this with you?" _Panic is now a long-distance runner training for the Olympics._

"My personal preferences shrink the pool of candidates. I like petite brunettes with pale skin. I don't like women who drink excessively and swear like sailors. I won't tolerate drug use or cigarette smokers. I prefer women who are physically fit and intelligent. I like women who act like ladies in public; but who are willing and eager participants in the playroom. I had some one-night stands in the club scene when I first returned to Seattle when I was 21, but they were unsatisfying. As my business grew, I felt the need for privacy. I don't frequent clubs, I don't attend parties. I don't hire prostitutes. I contract with sexually submissive women."

"How long do your contracts run?" _Let's see, 72 months divided by 15 women is less than five months each because 5 x 15 is 75; assuming there is no down time between women. For Goddess sake – look at that man – down time? Seriously? I'd spend 24/7 kissing that man except I need to work and he has an empire to run._

"We usually start with a three-month contract. Either of us can walk away at any time. My longest relationship was 18 months. She was fun and lively and I enjoyed our time together. She wanted more; I didn't. After we terminated she married someone else. My shortest relationship was a month. She was a functioning alcoholic and I didn't know. I've never been with someone who didn't want to be with me. I've never been with someone who was married, engaged or in a relationship. I've never been with someone who had children because I didn't want to be the reason their mother was not there to tuck them into bed at night. I'm monogamous in my relationships."

"More?" I'm confused.

"Hearts and flowers. She wanted to be more than my submissive. She wanted to be my girlfriend, significant other, wife…"

"Do you still see any of them?" I ask.

"Socially, professionally or like a friend with benefits? I'm not sure what you are asking." His eyes are a little wary.

"The submissives, do you see them now…like a friend with benefits?" I ask.

"No, once our contract is terminated, they go their way and I go mine." He explained.

"Did you terminate the contract with all of them or did any of them terminate with you?" I ask.

"One of my submissives terminated her contract with me after nine months."

"Why?"

"She felt I betrayed her trust. Trust is the foundation between a Dominant and a submissive." He shrugged. "I don't – I didn't feel I betrayed her trust. She was hospitalized for emergency surgery the morning after we terminated. She would not have been available to continue the contract because of her health. Some contracts mutually terminated and I've terminated contracts because my submissive wanted more from me or because they broke rules."

"So, you don't see your submissives casually then, once the contract is terminated." I ask.

There was a long pause..."One of my submissives was studying to be a doctor and I helped her financially with her student loans while she completed her internship and residency. Since my mom's a doctor, I saw my ex-sub socially a few times over three years. She's married to her new Dom. She's established in her career and does not attend the same fundraising events I do. She and my mom work at different hospitals. We haven't had contact in three years." He answered. "She is also the reason I do not contract with women who have _on-call_ professions."

"Did you ever hurt any of them? Physically?" I ask, suddenly sick to my stomach. _Oh Goddess, do I really want to know this._

"I hurt one of my subs by accident during a suspension scene. I got her medical help. It wasn't a broken bone or a permanent mark, but we mutually ended the contract. She needed to heal and I needed to process how it happened."

"Ropes and suspension…are they the reason for the carabineers in the ceiling?" I look up and observe the grid and the carabineers.

"You noticed them," he sounded surprised.

"Yes, well, it's one of the things I learned from working at Clayton's Hardware. I would ask if you use natural or synthetic rope and whether you used twisted, single braid or double braid rope, but I don't think I really want to know." I paused again. "Did you show me this room to break the ice about...?" My voice is oddly calm. I can't even think it; let alone say it.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I fantasized about playing with you in this room, but that was before your broken arm." He admits. "I don't know how you feel about me now that you've seen this room."

"Is my broken arm the reason you haven't tried to seduce me?" _My inner goddess has taken control of my brain filters_._ He's had sexual partners, but not girlfriends. That's why he hasn't seduced you! _

"I don't do seduction. I told you – I don't do hearts and flowers. I've never had a woman in my bed." He shrugs.

"You've never had anyone in your bed? Not college, not..." I'm astonished.

Christian shook his head no. "I have nightmares. I can be physically aggressive when I'm having a nightmare. It's not safe for my security staff to wake me. It's not safe for my submissives to sleep with me. My submissives had their own bedroom. Additionally, I have haphephobia – the fear of being touched. I don't like people to touch my chest or back. I contract with submissives and we engage in mutually acceptable sexual activities in this playroom. It's written into their contracts that they don't touch. It is a safety measure." He almost looks chagrined. "They arrived on Friday nights and went home on Sunday nights. They would meet me here, in this room where I would restrain them so they couldn't…"

"Can we leave this room?" I interrupted him, leaping to my feet. _I'm ready to run from the ghosts of fifteen submissives._

He locks the door to the room, takes my hand and guides me down to the study. "I know you have a lot to think about. I want to be with you, but I don't know any other way than the lifestyle I've lived. Having said that; I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm so sorry about your arm."

"So when I punched you that day in the park, you shoving me away from you was an automatic response?" I asked.

"Yes and I'm ashamed I hurt you. I want to be with you, Anastasia. I need to know how you feel about being with me since I hurt you and since you know my sexual lifestyle." His eyes are anxious but his voice is calm.

"Just so you know that center mass punch was an automatic response on my part. I don't like being grabbed from behind. My dad taught me to defend myself." I say hesitantly. "I also know that before I can be with you…sexually…I have to know you will be a safe sex partner."

"Safe, sane and consensual; that's the motto for my lifestyle." He pulled a file out of his desk and gave it to me.

_Wow. Talk about prepared._ "This is three months old," I look at his health report.

"I always have tests done before beginning a contract and when ending a contract. If my previous submissive comes back to me in a few months and tries to claim I gave her a disease, I am able to refute her allegations. It's never happened, but I believe in being proactive." He replied. "I don't jump from contact to contract. There is down time between ending a contract and beginning a new one."

_He hasn't had a submissive in three months._ "I don't have one of these, but I can get one if you prefer," I say.

"Please." He said. "If we decide to be intimate with one another; we'll use condoms until you have tests. I can send you to a clinic I use."

"Oh-kay," my voice sounds uncertain. "So, other than the NDA and the medical report, is there other paperwork to consider? You mentioned your previous submissives had contracts."

He pauses, struggling to find words. "I'm probably saying this badly, so please understand. I've never had this conversation with someone who wasn't in the lifestyle. I don't know how to have a sexual lifestyle which doesn't include a contract and the playroom. I'm worried if I show you a sample of a contract that you will leave and never talk to me again."

"Why," my voice softly asked.

"You didn't look at everything in the playroom. The chest, it's full of – well, all the adult stores and websites call them toys and I guess since I call it a playroom, toys is an appropriate word."

"Toys?"

"Battery operated boyfriends I believe young ladies call them. Clamps, cuffs, restraints – uhm, toys. If you saw a contract, it might help you ask questions you might not consider." He hands me the contract and I begin reading.

For once in my life I wish I didn't have excellent reading comprehension skills. I pause my reading, "They agreed to this? All fifteen? No touching? No looking? No speaking?" _Holy shit, this man needs his head examined before he needs my medical report_.

"As with every contract, there are negotiations. It's not so much the clauses part of the contract that we negotiated, but the rules part." He explains.

"There are rules?" I ask.

He hands me a list of rules. He chooses his submissives' clothing, personal grooming, birth control, sleeping, eating and contact with him. My heart sank. This was way worse than the house rules inflicted on me by Three. "Punishments for breaking rules?" I ask.

"I expect my submissives to behave a certain way. Punishments are part of that dynamic." He said.

"I can't be with someone who wants to hurt me; someone who looks for reasons to hurt me. I lived that with my mother's third husband. I won't do it again. You can't tell me you are making me a better person by punishing me. It's not going to happen. If it does, I'll fight back and I'll walk away. I've been hurt before –hematomas from hitting hurdles instead of sailing over them, twisted ankles, muscle sprains, pulled muscles, shin splints, etc. I understand how my broken arm happened, but I cannot be with someone who is verbally or physically abusive to me. I've made the decisions about my life since I was sixteen. I'm not going to be afraid to be myself. I'm not going to be afraid to be honest. I'm not going to worry that you don't like what I wear. I'm not going to worry that you don't like my friends. I'm not going to worry that you don't like me defending myself. I'm not going to worry that you don't like me thinking for myself. I will not be micromanaged by someone who barely knows me. I state firmly.

"Fair point well made." Christian said. "I am sorry about your arm. I have no excuse. Anastasia, But, I'm not abusive in the playroom. Yes, I expect my submissives to behave, but their punishments were not more than they could handle. I can arrange for you to talk to one or two of my previous submissives. You can ask them any questions about me."

"Thanks, but…no. I don't want to know what a previous woman in your life thinks about you or your punishments or your sexual abilities. What I think of you will depend on how we interact with one another." I shrug.

"This is very hard to explain to someone who isn't in the lifestyle. BDSM is a control mechanism for me. It kept my submissives from touching me; yet allowed me a sexual outlet. However; I can't stop thinking about you. I want to spend time with you. Part of that dynamic is I want to have sex with you." Christian says.

"But your definition of sex and my definition of sex are worlds apart." I murmur. "Hard limits?" I looked up from the contract. He handed me another typed sheet of paper. I read them and although they might sound sensible to someone like Christian, I feel nauseous again. _Panic just won a gold medal in the flight or fight tournaments._ "Just so you know…there is no negotiation on this. OH HELL NO, we are not doing anything on this list." I waved the paper at him. "I imagine as I research your lifestyle there will be more items on the OH HELL NO list."

"That is my list of hard limits. If there's anything you don't like to do sexually, we can make that a hard limit. If there's anything you are unsure about, but might like to explore, we can make that a soft limit." He offered eagerly.

_This beautiful man has a dark secret and I can't get my head around that. I'm in shock. I don't know what to say. Kate told me about some of her sexual conquests, but complaining about someone who can't kiss, or someone who snores, or someone who expects oral sex all the time, or a partner who expects you to provide the condoms as well as sexual entertainment, or someone with no staying power doesn't COMPARE to what I've learned tonight. And…I have a NDA…I can't ask her how weird this all might be._

"This is never going to work between us if we aren't honest with each other. I'm normally good at reading body language, but I'm not getting a clue from you about what you are thinking." He observes me.

"Things to discuss," I laid the contract down. "You know how I didn't move to Seattle until I researched my options? Well; I've always been accused of over thinking things. I can't go into your Red Room of Pain without doing some research."

"Red Room of Pain," he chuckles. "It's about pleasure, Anastasia. It's about pushing your limits. You should research, but I will be glad to answer any questions you have. Start with Wikipedia." He suggested. "I thought about this. I'm not comfortable with you being in the playroom at this time. I want you to be healed. I know you still experience some pain in your arm. I don't want you to equate the pain of your injury with the lifestyle I want to share with you." He paused. "Having said that – I don't know if I can survive for five weeks without touching you."

"So, you've shared your secret with me; it's time for me to share mine with you." I take a deep breath, place my hands on my knees and square my shoulders. However, I can't articulate what I need to say.

After a very long uncomfortable pause, Christian decides to play _20 Embarrassing Questions_. "It's that time of the month?" He questions sardonically.

I blush, "NO!"

"You like girls, not guys." He smirks.

I blush, "NO!"

"You have an STD?" He acts like he's running down a list of required questions.

I blush, "In order to have an STD, one has to have had sex."

He pauses and considers my reply, his face in shock. "You've never been sexually active?"

I look at my hands. "No."

"You're a virgin?" He roars.

The tone of his voice vexed me beyond anything I knew. It was worse than a lecture from Ray or Carla and multiple times worse than a Kate inquisition! "Oh, thank you! Thank you for making my sexual inexperience sound worse than a sexually transmitted disease! I'm sorry I don't have a clue how to negotiate a contract for sex!" I jump to my feet and head for the door; throwing his paperwork in his face. I was completely stupid thinking I wanted to lose my virginity to this man! I storm to the great room to gather my things and leave.

"Why the hell are you on the pill?" He demanded.

"How do you know I'm on the pill?" I stare at him. "Don't tell me you checked my medical background because that's invasion of privacy and I won't put up with it!"

"I saw them in your medicine cabinet when I was at your apartment taking care of you. Along with the large box of condoms."

"Birth control pills aren't just used to prevent procreation. Some people, like me, use them to regulate my cycle and lessen cramps. Running in a track meet is a bitch when you have cramps so bad you want to lay in bed; eat chocolate and kill every member of the male species who leers at you." I glare at him and then I'm horrified. "Oh my god! Kate's pills weren't there because she took them to Barbados, so you thought the condoms were mine? I'm sorry – the multi-colored; multi-sized, multi-flavored, multi-sensation, multi-lubricated condoms belong to my sexually aware and adventurous roommate. She meant to move them to her private bathroom, but we're still unpacking. Her bathroom was full of boxes of clothes the last time I looked." I'm so embarrassed, I can't wait to leave. I stormed past him, heading for the elevator.

"STOP!" He shouted. "I don't want to grab you, but this conversation is not over!" He maneuvered in front of me so that I had to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

"Excuse me..." I narrow my eyes at Christian. "I signed an NDA for you, guaranteeing I don't discuss things. I don't discuss my lack of sexual history...let alone wear an embroidered V for Virgin on my clothes."

"Hasn't there ever been anyone? The track and field guys, classmates, a study buddy, or Ethan, or José?" He stares at me, uncomprehending.

I stare at him. "Kate is like a sister, which means Ethan is like a brother...and ewww...thanks for _that_ visual." I shuddered. "José is just a friend no matter what Ray or José Sr. might want. There's never been anybody because my scholarship, supporting myself and graduating from college came first. They came first because I saw what happened to my life and my mother's life when she put men and relationships first. I spent my time working, studying or maintaining my scholarship. I didn't drink or do drugs because of my scholarship. I spent my spare time reading novels and going to English movies; not engaging in sex as way to pass the time or as, in your case, an extreme sport!"

"I wouldn't call it that!" Christian defends himself.

"Please…" I put my hands on my hips. "You have a playroom filled with furniture and toys for your submissives to _explore their sexuality_." I air quoted around _explore their sexuality_. "There is more equipment in your Red Room of Pain than in my college track and field equipment room. You probably have more _events_ in that room than in a track and field event! I haven't had the best examples regarding relationships. My mother's been married four times! Ray hasn't dated since he and mom got divorced. And now I meet you, the first man to pique my interest…a man who looks like a Greek God, who kisses like a Greek god…and you don't have relationships…you have sexual contracts with young women who don't look at you, touch you or interact with you."

"Have you ever been on a date? Kissed a boy goodnight?" His questions are insulting.

"Yes! I'm not a complete innocent! I dated in high school, I dated in college. I have kissed young men goodnight. It's just that I've never been kissed like that!" I put my hands on my hips again and glare at him.

"Like what?" He frowned.

"The way you kiss me...it's overwhelming...I can't think when you kiss me like that." I snapped.

"You like it when I dominate you with kisses," Christian chuckled. "It's not a solution to our situation, but it's a start." He pushed my hands behind my back with one hand; his other arm circled my waist. He pulled me down onto his lap as he sat on the couch. His arm left my waist and slid behind my neck, his thumb on my jaw, pulling my mouth to meet his. His lips crashed onto mine; kissing me long and hard.

The heat of his body, the pressure of his lips, the smell of his aftershave…I was lost in the sensation of Christian Grey. My body tightened, my senses exploded. I moaned and he took full advantage. The longer he kissed me, plundering my mouth, the more I wished he would never stop. My tongue joined him in a wanton dance. His kisses are sensory overload…I lost control of my thoughts as his kiss deepened and his tongue pillaged my mouth. _Jack Foley and Benny Hogan… Viola and Shakespeare…Bridget and Mark…Amanda and Graham …OMG this man can kiss!_ I sigh with regret as his kiss begins to subside. The final stage of his kiss was light little brushes of his lips kissing me from one corner of my mouth to the other. He releases my hands and I clasp his forearms while he holds my face and presses his forehead against mine like Mr. Darcy did with Elizabeth Bennett in the 2005 version of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I know you said safe, sane and consensual…but I don't think kissing me until I lose my mind qualifies as sane." I say.

"I haven't stopped thinking about your mouth since the day we met." Christian says.

Well, whatever you've been thinking or fantasizing…it's not happening tonight." I say. "If we're going to have a relationship…a sexual one as well as an emotional one…we're starting from scratch. I know I can't touch your chest or back…I accept that for now. But we're starting with the basics, both of us. Making out, first base, second base, third base…"

"But no home run until after the third date." Christian interrupts me.

"How do you know that rule if you don't date?" I ask.

"Elliott talked about it. He's sort of a man-whore of Seattle. I doubt there is a blonde in a 100-mile radius of Seattle that he hasn't bedded – either as a one night stand, a one weekend fling or a standing friends-with-benefits relationship."

_I keep my mouth shut about the attraction between Elliott and Kate. If Christian finds out about it and asks me…I truly can say I don't reveal other people's secrets._ "Can you do that?" I asked. "Just make out with me until after our third date?"

"I can do that if dinner and the helicopter tour counts as our first date." He said.

"Acceptable." I smiled.

"Does tonight count as a second date?" He asked.

"It will if a movie, not your playroom, is entertainment and if you make out with me while we watch the movie." I explained.

"I'm not sure if I know how to make out," his voice is doubtful.

"You never made out in the back seat of a car? Never gone on a picnic and made it to second base in the tall grass? Never played touchy/feely in a closet when you were at a boy/girl party in high school? Never made it to third base in a limo on the way to or from the prom?"

"I'm not going to ask how you know about those things," he said; his voice harsh and raspy.

"I read books, I watch movies and I live with Kate Kavanagh. You know…the roommate with the large box of lubricated pleasures?" I smile. "So, never a normal boy-girl relationship?"

He shrugged. "I told you – all I know is the playroom. I mean, I know different sexual positions, but in context with the BDSM lifestyle."

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." I move off his lap and hold out my hand. He lets me lead him to the media room.

"I don't have a clue how to run anything in this room," he admits. "I mean, I can turn on the TV, but I don't know how to run the DVD player, the cable box, the streaming video feed, or the home-theatre system."

"Well…we need Taylor." I examine the equipment and don't know how it's all hooked up.

"Really?" Christian ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not comfortable with that."

"It's either Taylor or I go home for the night. Maybe over the weekend you can get lessons on making electronics work." I suggest with asperity.

Christian stepped out of the media room and yelled, "Taylor!"

Taylor's POV

Shit…Grey is yelling for me. I saw him giving Miss Steele the tour of the penthouse and almost held my breath the whole time they were in the playroom…but he didn't shut the door. I had to turn on the CCTV. She's laughing hysterically…_No one expects the Spanish Inquisition_. OH GOD! I spit my coffee over the CCTV screens. I went to get a towel to clean up my mess. I turned off the CCTV for the playroom and sent up a silent prayer that Miss Steele has a backbone that rivals her name. They moved from the playroom to the office, to the living room. I thought she was leaving, but he kissed her and they talked. What I thought would be a goodbye scene was them walking hand-in-hand to the media room.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I get to the TV room. It is apparent Miss Steele wants to watch a movie. I can't blame her; that big screen TV should have more use than the occasional sports show for Elliott. Mia used it once to watch a finale of _Project Runway_, but Grey rarely watches anything other than an occasional bit of news or business show. Miss Steele asks me if I have _Armageddon_ on DVD. I don't, but I connect her with Netflix easily and show her how to use the streaming video remote. I ask if I can make popcorn or something to drink, but Miss Steele says it's a lesson for the Boss. She hauls him to the kitchen and attempts to make microwave popcorn; but there is none to be found in the main kitchen. I offer goodies out of the staff kitchen. Miss Steele follows me and selects microwave popcorn, a six-pack of cold Pepsi and a large bag of Almond M&amp;Ms. Miss Steele thanks me and returns to the kitchen to teach the Boss how to make microwave popcorn. After preparing a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of candy, two large glasses of ice and sodas; she announces they are ready for the media room. _Armageddon_ looks great on the big plasma flat screen.

Please Lord, don't let that man fuck up…because if he does…I'm going to go _Armageddon_ on his ass…I might not have a shotgun like Bruce Willis; but I will Taser his nether regions if he tries to bat a home run in the playroom tonight. I'll interfere and get my ass fired …but when I leave, Miss Steele is getting thrown over my shoulder and carried out of here for her own safety and protection. Big Daddy has spoken.

Christian's POV

I vaguely remember this movie, _Armageddon_. Elliott and his friends went to it. That's when the poster of Liv Tyler graced the wall of his bedroom. I remember being surprised because he always dated blondes. He still dated them, but Liv Tyler stayed on his wall for at least a year. Not that I disapprove of movie night…but Ana's breasts are so much more interesting than New York being destroyed. "Ana," I said, interrupting her obvious over-thinking of tonight's pending events. "You bite your lower lip when you concentrate on things. It's a huge turn on. I want to bite that lip…I want to bite it hard…I want to kiss it…and sometime soon…I want to feel it…"

"Don't be rude…" she scolds when she interrupts me. "Watch the movie. I picked an action one especially for you. I didn't think you would enjoy a Jane Austen movie."

"I'm not being rude. I'm being honest with you. We have to be honest with each other. If you aren't having fun…I'm not having fun." We start holding hands with one another. Then it's on to kissing, first base! Kissing her was oral domination. I push her down on the couch, laying at a 90-degree angle with one another. "You can touch my arms," I tell her. "Just please don't touch my chest or back." My hands wander all over her body, touching, stroking, cupping, caressing. I kiss her neck as my hands caress and cup and stroke her. I'm very careful not to mark her. Her skin is soft as silk and my hands glide over every inch of her skin that I can touch or feel. I touch and stroke her through her cashmere sweater. It is sensual, feeling her body in that soft sweater.

My hand slips under her sweater, cupping and stroking her breasts, finding her nipples and grazing over them with my fingertips. Then my hand reaches down and lifts her left leg over mine, giving me access to the apex of her thighs. I start stroking her, cupping her, rubbing the seam of her jeans until she moans. I keep it up until she starts pushing against my hand. I go back to cupping and stroking her breasts. "You fit in my hand, like you were made for me." I whisper in her ear, licking it, sucking it, nipping her earlobe.

"Thank you," she giggles.

"Why are you giggling?" I know I'm smiling.

"Because you have very large hands…" she giggled again. She held her tiny hand up against mine. My hand dwarfed her hand.

I kiss and nibble from the hollow of her neck behind her left ear to her right nipple. My warm breath makes her nipple erect. My mouth begins at her right ear hollow and I kiss and nibble down to her left nipple. Again, the heat of my mouth makes her nipple erect. My hand is between her legs, rubbing, stroking, feeling her body tremble under me.

I push her sweater up and kiss and nibble from her left nipple to her right hipbone. I feel her jeans getting damp between her legs. God, she is so responsive…and I'm surprised it is a turn-on for me. I start nibbling, nipping, licking, kissing from her right nipple to her left hipbone. By the time I get there, her body has begun a series of tremors and I know she is going to come soon.

"I like everything you are doing, but I don't want to touch. We have to find a way for you to touch me, but not have me touch your chest or your back." Ana said.

"I could tie you up…" I offered.

"Not a valid choice…" she replied. "Think of another way."

I move to the opposite corner of the couch and sit diagonally, my legs stretched out on the ottoman. "One knee here, one knee here, one hand here and one hand here." I pull her to straddle me. "Hold on to the couch, don't move your hands or…"

"I know…don't touch your chest or back." She said softly.

I start kissing her again, one hand holding her head, one hand cupping and squeezing her ass. I pulled her sweater off her and kissed the swell of her breasts over her bra. It was pretty and lacy, but she deserved satin or silk to caress that alabaster skin. I can tell she's enjoying the sensation of my lips on her skin because her legs tighten against mine. I unlatch her bra and my mouth eagerly seeks her perfect breasts. I can't help myself; my hands caress her glorious ass.

Ana's POV

He laid me back on the couch and lay down between my legs. I put my hands over my head and grab the edge of the couch cushion. I wrapped my legs around his body. He began grinding his hips against me while still kissing me. I can feel him rubbing his groin against me. He is so hard and so large, pushing against me through my clothes. I want more. My bare breasts rub against his linen shirt and I'm so turned on. Honestly, I'd let him do anything he wanted right now. I don't think I could refuse him. I don't think this is safe…I'm going to combust. I know it isn't sane…his kisses make me lose my mind.

He unzipped my jeans and slipped his fingers down between my jeans and my underwear. I moaned as he cupped and stroked me. "Oh god, I have to be in you," he said, sliding his hand into my soaked underwear. He began stoking me gently, running his fingers up and down between my legs. I felt like I exploded in his hand…I am soaking wet.

"Oh baby," he pulled his hand out of my pants and I know I whimpered when he stopped touching me. "Touch me," he begged, taking my left hand and helping me unfasten his pants, pushing them off his hips, stroking his very firm penis. His head fell back and his hands guided mine. He knows how he likes to be touched and I love that he's teaching me. I enjoy him holding my hand; making him erect. His hands leave mine and he reaches for my face, kissing me, as his body stiffens and I feel him jerk. His hot smooth skin feels so erotic. I laugh to myself…the asteroid in _Armageddon_ explodes into millions of pieces as Christian explodes. "Oh my god," he moaned. He reached for his boxers and cleaned himself.

Kissing me again, his hands slid over my ass, pulling my jeans off. His hands pulled my panties off. One hand stroked me between my legs as his other hand found a naked breast and his mouth kissed and licked and sucked. I felt one finger slide into me and felt my body shake and almost fall apart. He rubbed, stroked and fingered me over and over again. I felt like screaming when my body began shaking uncontrollably. His mouth left my breast and he kissed me again…his mouth absorbing my cries of pleasure as I climaxed again.

Christian turns off the movie as the space shuttle touches down. I've been on a wild flight of emotions myself. I'm exhausted…I can barely move. Christian wraps me in his shirt, pulls on his jeans and carries me to bed.

"Sleep, _my_ Anastasia," he says, sliding me under the linens on his bed and I am out before my head touches the pillow.

A/N:

Remember Ana watches BBC America and British movies: Jack and Benny: _Circle of Friends_; Viola and Shakespeare: _Shakespeare in Love_; Bridget and Mark: _Bridget Jones Diary_; Amanda and Graham: _The Holiday. _The 2005 version of _Pride and Prejudice_ stars Matthew McFadden and Keira Knightley.

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

Shout out to **Evynraeward**– one of my favorite authors! I love her take on Christian and Ana. I love her José the best in the world. What's not to love about the Bingo Babes and the McKenna Madness?

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – First Weekend Together  
Very early Saturday morning, June 18, 2011 (Christian's 28th Birthday)  
Christian's POV

"Rise and shine, pretty girl," I wake Ana with kisses all over her face and neck. "There's no time to shower. Just wash your face, brush your teeth. I sent Taylor to your condo to get clean clothes and toiletries. Come back out and I'll do your hair. We have to be out of here in fifteen."

"Where are we going?" She stumbles off to the bathroom, still wearing nothing but my shirt…and damn it looks good on her.

"Soaring, one of my favorite sites is 60 Acre Park in Redmond. It's about 30 minutes from here. I checked the weather and thermal reports. It is a perfect morning for soaring. Taylor will drive us there. I made arrangements with people I know at the Seattle Soaring Club. We will have a tow pilot and glider waiting for us there. It's worth the yearly fees I pay to be able to soar when I have time, since my schedule is so erratic." I stare out the window at the dawning day. The sky, pre-sunrise, is the pink like when Ana blushes. I hope the soaring sky is the blue of her eyes. I want to share this experience with the most gorgeous girl in the world.

XX

"What do you think of soaring?" I asked.

"It was interesting when we were attached to the tow line, but when it dropped and we were there suspended in the air, in the quiet…" Ana said. "It was the best time I've ever had. How did you know it would be a good day for gliding?"

"The sunrise was bright and I called the site for weather updates. The perfect soaring day has a sky the color of your eyes and big puffy well-defined white clouds. There's a whole science to it if you'd like me to teach you." I offered.

"I'm not sure about that, but it was great fun." Ana smiled.

"Would you do it again?" I asked. She nodded and I kissed those perfect pink lips. Then I kissed them again.

Ana's POV

"Breakfast was delicious," Christian practically wolfed down his whole grain waffles with strawberries, bacon and scrambled eggs. He had to make his own coffee; I'm not sure how to run the unit which looks like it came out of a small coffee shop. I was hungry too, but I ate about one-third of what he ate and I'm stuffed. I can tell he's pleased I cleaned my plate. I haven't figured out his food issues yet. He must have them if they are a rule in the contract. I put our dishes in the dishwasher and turn to look at his gorgeous face. He holds out his hand to me and I take it, letting him pull me into his arms.

"Did this morning count as a third date?" His voice is husky.

"Oh yes," I smile. "I'm very sure it counted as a third date." I hold up three fingers – "Charlie Tango, dinner dancing," I put one finger down. "Dinner, discussion, movie and making out." I put down another finger. "Soaring with you in a glider and breakfast. I'm sure that's three." Instead of putting my finger down…I point at his bedroom.

He grabs my hand and nibbles that finger. "Let's go do something neither of us has done before. I've never had sex with a woman in my bed; and you have never been bedded, to coin a phrase from your Victorian authors. You know more about my playroom than I know about vanilla sex. We're going to learn how to be intimate with one another." Christian scooped me up into his arms and carried me off to his bedroom.

Grace's POV

_Taylor__ said Christian was in his bedroom; and then he retreated after informing me Christian was not alone. __Before I step away from Christian's room and head for the main room, I hear Christian say "You can wear something of mine if there isn't anything appropriate in your suitcase."_

_I'm embarrassed. I can't ask Taylor the details of who is in Christian's bedroom and prepare myself. Why didn't I call before I came over? He is not alone. Of course he is not alone.__Christian is beautiful and bright and talented. Now it seems he's found someone. Please let his guest want more than his money. Please let his guest want more than the beautiful face and strong body. I want to go...I don't want to embarrass him...but if I leave now...will he take that as a sign that I disapprove? He's so private...I don't want to intrude. I should just be grateful Christian has found someone, he's been alone for so long._

_Cary thinks he left Harvard because of a shattered relationship he couldn't talk about. We thought loneliness drove him to succeed so fast and so amazingly in business, like he was trying to prove a point to someone who rejected him. We haven't seen or heard of anyone in his life ever. Oh God! Is this a one-night stand that's going to be in the papers? He's so private…will he be shattered by bad press? He's never confirmed or denied he is gay. We all thought he was gay, but celibate. I love Christian. I have loved him from the moment I set eyes on him in the emergency room. He had boundaries as a child. I learned to accept his distance and tried not to be hurt by it. I'm sorry God! I'm a selfish woman. I have beautiful children and I want beautiful grandchildren._

"Mom," Christian kissed my cheek warmly.

_I am astonished. I usually receive cool, polite, perfunctory kisses on the cheek._

"Good afternoon! Would you like coffee? We always have a pot of coffee going in the kitchen or in the Security Office. Do you have time to stay? I wish you would, I'd like to introduce you to my guest." He hesitated. "My guest means a lot to me."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your plans, Christian," I murmured. "I gave Elliott a lift to SeaTac this morning. He's gone off to Barbados to see some girl before you refurbish some company you just bought."

"The girl is Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Keaton Kavanagh, owner of Kavanagh Media," Christian explained.

"Well, he's very coy about where he met her; I don't think they've known each other very long." _I don't want to disapprove, but Elliott needs to quit playing the field and have a long term relationship._ "Anyway, Elliott said you were in town until this deal you are working on concludes. So, I thought I would drop by and see if you were available to come to brunch tomorrow? Mia is home from Paris and she's dying to see you! We need to celebrate your birthday!"

"Where does Elliott meet all his blondes?" Christian prevaricates. "Ah, here's my guest now."

I swallowed, Oh Lord, don't make me blush thinking about how I almost walked in on him...them! I slowly turn and see a pretty, petite brunette with beautiful blue eyes. _A girl...a pretty girl...wait! THE PRETTY GIRL he rescued last Saturday...look at the way they look at each other. I have to go home and tell Cary... he has to hear this from me. There was something to that graduation picture after all!_

Christian reaches for her hand and pulls her close to him. He puts his arm around her shoulder and tucks her into his side. "Anastasia, this is my mother Grace Trevelyan Grey, you met her at the hospital last week." Christian introduced us again. "Mom, this is Anastasia Steele."

"Please call me Grace," I shake her left hand when I remember her right hand is in a cast. "I was just asking Christian to come to brunch tomorrow to celebrate his birthday."

"Please call me Ana," she is startled. "Tomorrow's your birthday?"

"Actually," Christian admits, "it's today. It's one of the reasons we went soaring this morning. It was a happy birthday present to myself. Mom, Ana and I would love to come to brunch tomorrow, but I'd rather wait until Elliott is back in town. The young woman he went to see in Barbados is Ana's roommate, Katherine Kavanagh. We should invite her also."

"Oh," I started laughing. "WSUV graduation valedictorian, Ana, roommates, Elliott. It all makes sense now. Yes, we can put off celebrating your birthday until Elliott comes back. Grandmother and Grandfather Trevelyan want to celebrate with us…perhaps a barbeque at the house on Sunday after the Coping Together event?"

"With chocolate cake and just family?" Christian asked.

"With chocolate cake and Ana and Kate too if they would like to come." I laughed again. "You boys must bring Ana and Kate to the Coping Together event. I won't take no for an answer." _I'm amazed he's standing there holding her, his arm around her shoulders. He's so…smitten…that's what he is…smitten! I can't wait to tell Cary!_

Ana's POV

"Your mother is very nice," I tell Christian after he serves macaroni and cheese and offers a green side salad.

"My mother liked you." He pours wine for us.

"Really?" I blush. "I'm glad I met her before today; I would have been tongue-tied."

"Oh yes; you answered a question that's been bothering her for a long time." He sits down next to me at the breakfast bar.

"Really?" I frown, I'm confused.

"She always thought I was gay; celibate but gay. So does my father, my brother, my sister, my grandparents and half the illiterate universe that reads tabloids. I can't begin to tell you the number of men whose hearts I've broken. It's in the triple digits. Hell, if I was gay, I could have slept my way across Europe when I was younger. I started getting propositioned by men when I was sixteen. Even now, there's a six-foot tall, grey-eyed brunette who propositions me each time I see him at red carpet events. He insists we would make a stunning couple and there is no need for me to hide in the closet anymore."

"Why does your family think you are gay?" I can't process this revelation.

"For the same reason your friend Katherine had the photographer Levi ask me if I was gay. I'm twenty-eight and my family has never seen me with a woman. Other than our picture taken at graduation, I've never been photographed with a woman who wasn't family." Christian shrugged. "I can't begin to tell you the number of women whose hearts I've broken. There are several well-known actresses, musicians, artists and dancers who wanted to be the _air quotes_, _girlfriend_, of the great Christian Grey."

"You were never photographed with any of your submissives?" I ask.

"We didn't date; they were contractual employees. Taylor, the security team and Mrs. Jones met them because they were here on weekends. My family does not know about my lifestyle so they never met them."

"When was the first time you were propositioned by a female?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fifteen," he answered a little too quickly. "I've never discussed my sexual initiation with anyone, except my therapist. I can't have a relationship with you unless we are honest with one another." He paused. "One of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fifteen. She was my Domme; I was her submissive for six years. I never dated in high school or college because my Domme was all I wanted, all I needed. If I had looked at another woman, she would have beaten the shit out of me."

"She seduced you when you were fifteen?" I squeak.

He paused and looked at me. "I was a horny fifteen-year old boy; she was a hot 40-year-old woman. My Domme taught me control. I quit drinking, quit fighting, got good grades, ate healthy, exercised regularly and went to Harvard."

"You said you saw your submissives on weekends…how did you see your Domme if you were at Harvard. It couldn't have been full time?" _My head reels from his revelation_.

"It was full time, although I didn't see her full time. When you are a submissive; you learn your actions reflect on your Dom/Domme. It's part of the respect/rules/punishment dynamic. The physical aspect of our relationship was easier when I was in high school. However, we were in daily communication while I was at college. While my classmates at Harvard experienced their new-found sexuality via dating and sexual orientation; I studied. My grades at Harvard were excellent. I kept busy with classes, studying and working out. It's probably why several of my classmates thought I was gay – I didn't cruise bars and have one-night stands. I emailed my schedule every morning when I awoke. She would give me lessons to learn before I returned home on break: ordering wines, setting tables, tasting various cuisines and serving a proper tea. I learned how to dance, strip and give massages. I learned the erogenous zones on a woman. I learned how to dress and coordinate a wardrobe. My Domme insisted I learn proper penmanship. I practiced my handwriting daily while I was in college. It's easy to let your handwriting skills lapse because of dependency on computers. She insisted I learn art history and art appreciation." He clarified. "My mother insisted my siblings and I learn to play a musical instrument, learn a martial art and learn a foreign language. I play the piano, kickbox and speak French. They are good accomplishments; but I learned a great deal, other than the BDSM lifestyle, because my Domme ordered it. My first submissive was my Domme. When I no longer wanted to be a submissive, she became my first submissive in order to facilitate my training. Now she vets submissives for me because I don't go to clubs, and I'm very private about my sexual lifestyle."

_Oh my god…I feel like Elizabeth Bennet all of a sudden. I don't speak a foreign language; I don't play the piano; my dancing is a step above dismal; I can't draw; I don't know how to serve a proper tea…all I know is literature. What does Mr. Darcy want with me?_ I sip my wine and push my cold macaroni and cheese around on my plate.

"Eat, Ana," Christian commands. "I have a problem with people not eating properly."

"I'm really not hungry," I say. "Is this what D/s relationship would be like? You ordering me around?"

"I would provide boundaries for you; I would provide instruction for you; and I would provide discipline." He watches my face carefully. "You saw my rules; eating healthy is important to me. I have food issues. It's part of the reason why I donate to WSUV's farming division. It's part of the reason I own shipping companies – to move food from places where it is in abundance to places where it is not."

"Boundaries…instruction…discipline…" I pause and put my thoughts into words. "I make the decisions about my life. I'm not a slave, a servant or a nun…I don't take orders. I have issues about people giving me orders and expecting me to blindly follow them. I have issues about people thinking they are the boss of me. I'm sorry, Christian; I told you…I won't be micromanaged by someone who doesn't know me. I know so little about your sexual lifestyle. Last night, this morning…I had minimal frame of reference for it."

"But you are learning and you're not scared?" He asked.

"Was sex pleasurable for you when you first started," I ask; deflecting again.

"I was a horny fifteen year old boy having sex with a hot 40-year-old woman. It was light bondage and a lot of the Kama Sutra in the first few months. Then, she introduced me to more aspects of the lifestyle. But that aspect of our relationship is over and has been over for years. Actually, our relationship was the reason she divorced. Her husband found out about us, hospitalized her and then divorced her, leaving her penniless. I felt guilty about our relationship and never touched her again." He shrugged.

"Is her divorce the reason you are monogamous?" _My inner goddess unrolls a list of questions…unfortunately, a lot of them sound like they are spoken by a jealous girlfriend._

"Yes and no. I don't like to share. Part of my reason for monogamy is that my biological mother was a whore. Part of it is because my adoptive parents are in a loving monogamous relationship. Part of my reason is her divorce." He is heart-breakingly honest. "When I dropped out of Harvard, my parents were appalled. She believed in me - in my abilities and gave me the startup money for my business. I repaid the money I borrowed. Because of her financial situation; I gave her financial support to start her salon. I felt I owed her. She's created an exclusive chain of salons and spas. It's not easy to be a trophy wife with minimal skills one day and morph into a successful business woman the next day." He paused again. "She is now a friend and business associate. She met the rest of my submissives because they went to her salon for services or because she vetted them for me."

"Esclava Salon…where you sent Kate and me…where you send your mother, grandmother and sister… _My mind reels. Is she the reason he knows how to do a blow out and fix hair? Of course…it was probably a series of lessons along with the massage and how to use a flogger. _"So Elena Lincoln is your mother's friend who seduced you when you were fifteen? She was your first Domme and first submissive? Your family does not know about your sexual history with her? She is still friends with your mother? She is your business partner? She's met your submissives who used her salon? Does your family know you are in business with her? Is there _more_ to your relationship?"

"Yes to all those questions. The only _more_ to Elena and my relationship is that I consider her a friend but I've never been photographed with her either. I never attended social events as her escort; we never had our picture taken on the red carpet together. I had a lot of photographers who offered to make me the next runway model – complete with all the hedonism any young man could crave from either or both sexes. I have two clothing designers that would do bodily damage to each other if I agreed to be an elite model for their line of men's clothing, or at least agreed to a photo shoot. I've turned down a prominent doctor who wanted me to be a sperm donor for her rich clients. If I ever need money, I can just present myself at the doctor's office on a certain day at a certain time and be paid half a million dollars for ten minutes of my time. I keep telling everyone…it's just a pretty face – and to quote Robert Palmer_ – a pretty face don't make no pretty heart_."

"Why don't you think you have a pretty heart?" I asked.

"Business – people will tell you I'm heartless, ruthless." He responded. "My personal lifestyle; it's not hearts and flowers."

We ate our lunch, giving one another intimate smiles and small brushes of hands and fingers. Kate had overnight guests who stayed for breakfast some times, but I'm hard pressed to remember if she was ever this easy and open with one of them. Mostly, I remember the ugly demented killer bunny pajamas she wears after a breakup or the gallons of ice cream and wine she consumed when she mentally kicked herself for a one night stand. Additionally, I remember scads of retail therapy after she managed to dump someone who was not worthy of her.

"So, about Esclava…" I began.

"My submissives went to the Post Alley salon. My mother, grandmother and sister go to the Bravern Center salon. There's been no mixing of my worlds." Christian said.

"Until today, when you introduced me to your mother," I said gently. "Knowing you sent your submissives to Post Alley explains some of the interested looks I got from the staff."

"You're not my submissive. It's been a week of firsts for me too." He said gently. "I've never pursued anyone. I've never taken anyone soaring before. I've never flown a young woman in Charlie Tango. I've never kissed anyone without an NDA in place first. I've never shown my playroom to a virgin. I've never made out while watching a movie. I've never slept an entire night without a nightmare. I've never slept with anyone. I've never had sex in my bed. I've never done vanilla sex. I've never introduced a woman to my mother. What _are_ you doing to me, Anastasia Steele?" His eyes burn to my core and take my breath away.

"Vanilla sex?" I asked.

"Vanilla is sex without toys…furniture…restraints. It usually takes place outside the playroom…in beds…cars…elevators…lavatories on planes…" He explained.

"Is sex always like this for everyone?" I ask one of my famous deflective questions. _Kate never ever told me that sex was THIS GOOD or THIS MUCH FUN or THIS ADDICTIVE!_

"You mean us – last night and today?" Christian clarified.

I shrug, "Uhm….yes."

"It's never been like that for me," he said. "I've never felt – I've never experienced sex the way it was between us last night and today. It's a first for me also, Ana."

I look down at my fork. I can't discuss that contract right now. My stomach rumbles at the thought of phrases in it. I sip my wine and have a moment of clarity. "Is this one of those times when I would say yellow? I think distance from this conversation right now would be a good thing. It's not as overwhelming as your playroom, but it's still overwhelming." I asked.

"Yes, if a conversation becomes uncomfortable, please safe word. It doesn't mean we won't ever talk about the topic again. It means we'll step back and discuss the topic later." He assures me.

"Thank you for being honest with me." I pause.

"We can't be together if we aren't honest with one another." He shrugs. "My therapist would say that I've grown up today," His eyes dance merrily. "I see a therapist regularly. You know I have touch issues and nightmares. I have food issues. I have control issues. It all stems from when I was young and lived with my biological mother." He removes our table settings and puts them in the sink. The placemats and napkins go in a laundry basket.

"I'm less shocked that you have a therapist than anything else you've told me." _Honesty is the best policy for us…especially if we are going to explore a relationship with one another._ _I'm curious and yet…appalled…by things he revealed in this conversation._

He stands in front of me, staring down into my eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he whispers. "I want to kiss every single inch of your flawless skin. I want to brush your beautiful hair. I want to kiss your pouty pink lips. I want to watch your face when you orgasm. I want to lose myself in your blue eyes." He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek to my chin. "Please, come to bed with me. We started with the basics last night and this morning. I want our arrangement to work, but you really need to have some idea about what you're getting yourself into. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. " He pulls me up and into his arms so I can feel the hardness of his body against mine, this swift action taking me by surprise. He runs his fingers round the nape of my neck, winds my braid around his wrist and gently pulls so I'm forced to look up at him. He gazes down at me. "I don't know if our relationship will ever have a contract but there is one rule you have to agree to. You have to be monogamous with me. I can't deal with you not being monogamous."

"Yes," I whisper, before he kisses me senseless. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, worshipping my mouth. When I am cognizant again, we are in his bedroom. In between kisses, he peels our clothes off. We are naked, but not shy with one another. When he lifts me to put me on the bed, my legs wrap around his waist. He groans and kneels on the bed, placing my body diagonally. His kisses incite a response in my body. He grips my hair and his other hand slides down my spine and gently squeezes my behind. My body trembles at his touch, feeling his erection push against me.

"What's the matter?" Christian asked.

"I want to touch you, but I know that is not safe for us. I don't want to inadvertently touch you and give you pain, or cause you to give me pain." I said.

"Will you trust me to decide what to do so that neither of us are hurt?" He asks.

"Yes," I nod.

He steps away into his closet and comes back with the silver-grey silk tie. "Hold your hands in a prayer position." I do as he asks and he ties my wrists together, firmly, but not so tight it compromises my circulation. "That's not rubbing on your cast?" He asked.

"No, it feels different... but not painful." I explained.

He lifted me and laid me on the bed, his body pinning me to the mattress as he kissed me senseless. "Keep your hands over your head; hold tight to the edge of the mattress if you have to. You understand, don't move your hands." He asks.

'Yes," I say breathlessly.

"I was going to say one of our lessons will be how to keep you still – but I love the way your body reacts when I touch you." He murmurs, as he slips his fingers inside me. "You are so wet – do you want me as much as I want you?" I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. "I can't wait any longer, Ana," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "I want you so much," he whispers and he slides into me and stills. When he eases out of me, he closes his eyes and groans. And he moves, faster and harder and deeper.

OMG, I had no clue sex felt like this. He pauses and moves my arms to around his neck. When he kisses me, his tongue mirrors the thrust and movement of his body. I cannot think…my body tenses…feeling him…feeling sensations growing in my core.

"Come for me Ana," he says like a fervent prayer.

I close my eyes and lose myself in the pleasure of his touch, the warmth of his voice and I climax… a thunderstorm pounding through my veins, lightening flashes behind my eyelids, earthquakes shaking my body over and over, radiating from my core through my limbs. I turn my face into my arm…

"No, baby; don't muffle your sounds; it turns me on to hear your soft little moans and sighs," he practically begs me.

…and I can't help myself…a loud vocal moan rips through me…making my body shake and tremble all over. I scream as he slams hard once, twice.

He shouts my name when he comes. Finally he stills. He rests on his elbows, his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Our bodies still, our ragged breathing slows. He gently kisses my lips and slowly pulls out of me.

I whimper as he withdraws from me.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, ducking out of my arms, reaching for my hands, untying me.

"No," I whisper. "I didn't want you to move. I wanted to stay like that forever."

"Oh," he smirks and then lays his head on my chest. "You liked that."

"Oh yes," I whispered, stroking his curls. "I want to do that again."

"Soon, baby," he turns me on my back, massages my shoulders and checks my left wrist. There's a lovely indentation of his tie...which I now recognize as the one he wore on graduation day. I turn on my side and snuggle into his body. He puts his arms around me and pulls me in close. "Rest baby," he whispers as I fall asleep.

**XXXXX  
**Sunday Morning  
Ana's POV

I will not admit this to him yet, but Christian is better than all the fantasies that literature ever gave me. He is better than Edward Rochester, Fitzwilliam Darcy, Mark Darcy, Romeo, Richard Sharpe or Gabriel Oak. He is tall, handsome and sexier than any man should be allowed. I don't understand why he wants me other than I look like the type of women he's been with in the past. I'm crazy about him; craving his body, his touch. I never thought a physical relationship would spin my head so much. When he touches me, I lose my mind. _Sane…my inner goddess snorts. _I slip out of bed and head for the shower. Maybe a long hot shower will help me focus.

Christian's POV

I had planned to join her in the shower, hoping for some hot shower sex – but the beauty of her body stops me. I lean against the bathroom sink and watch. She was showering in profile, her rounded ass catching my eye first. I love caressing her ass. Her well-muscled and long runner legs make me smile with the memory of having them wrapped around my waist last night. Her pert breasts rise as she washes her hair. I am enamored with her breasts. I watch, able to contain my desires, until she reached for the body wash. I stepped into the shower, cupping and playing with her breasts. I kissed her bare shoulder, moving up, pressing my lips to her neck. Then she moaned and wiggled her ass against my groin. She turned toward me, her left hand holding her fingers of her right hand in their shower sleeve behind her back, trying not to touch me as our kiss grew in intensity. My tongue played with hers until I needed to nibble on her lower lip, making her giggle. I loved the way her naked body shook as she giggled. I turn her to the wall and lift her onto my pulsing, throbbing cock. I have one hand on a breast and one around her waist. Her hands join mine, holding on to me as I lift and stroke deep into her. I try to tell her that this is called a standing reverse cowgirl position but her moans tell me she can't think. She is lost in the feelings I create in her body. I can't think. I can't hold myself back any longer. I need to feel her climax around me. We both vocalize our pleasures, Ana moaning, me shouting.

After our steamy shower sex, we wrap up in thick fluffy robes. We linger over the breakfast Ana makes for us. I'm enjoying my coffee and she's enjoying her tea. Her hair dries in natural waves and curls while we read the _Seattle Times_. I sneak a kiss in every now and then until I can't wait any longer. I brush her hair one hundred strokes. She asks and I explain I like long brunette hair, but I prefer it in a braid in the playroom so hair doesn't get caught on toys or restraints. She explains she braided her hair for track meets because it was really distracting to leave it loose. Plus, it was so much easier when showering after meets.

We talk about her concussion from the accident. She still has a small lump in her head that is sensitive to touch. I carry her back to the bedroom, where I teach my beautiful girl the pleasures of oral sex and I teach her a little about orgasm denial before I claim her body again. She practically demanded I tie her hands so that she wouldn't touch me inadvertently. She hasn't really looked at my chest – her eyes have either been shut in ecstasy or looking deeply into my eyes. I love watching the emotions flow across her face – the pleasure – the concentration when she tries not to climax – her erratic breathing when she does climax. I am addicted to Anastasia Steele. I will never get enough of touching her skin. I will never get enough of smelling her hair. I will never get enough of losing myself in those blue eyes. I will never get enough of kissing that perfect rosy pink mouth. I have to ask Flynn what this is. I feel addicted. I want her more than I wanted to drink when I was fifteen. I turn her on her side and we spoon with one another, a sheet covering our naked bodies…and we sleep.

Elena's POV

Grace calls me to cancel our late lunch plans. We were going to celebrate Christian's birthday at their home in Bellevue.

"Is Christian still busy with Mergers and Acquisitions?" _I try not to snipe; it aggravates Grace and I need to maintain a steady stream of information from her right now since Christian is being so difficult._

"No, Christian asked us to wait until Elliott gets home from Barbados. It seems Elliott is vacationing with the roommate of Christian's girlfriend."

"Christian's what?" _I know my voice is pissed off and an octave higher._

"Girlfriend. He introduced me to her early yesterday afternoon when I stopped at Escala after dropping Elliott at the airport. Cary was right, that picture from the WSUV graduation was more than meets the eye." Grace's voice vacillates between proud and estatic.

"What do you think of her? Is she some little gold-digger who is going to ruin things for Christian right now?" _There…hopefully I've planted a seed of doubt in Grace's mind about the girl._

"I meet her a week ago at the hospital. She fell and broke her arm and Christian brought her from the park to the ER. They've been seeing one another since then." Grace laughs. "I was so embarrassed…Taylor told me he was in bed when I stopped by. I went straight to his room, thinking he was ill, but Taylor said he wasn't alone. I almost walked in on them. Christian said they went soaring for his birthday. Ana had never been soaring before and he wanted to share it with her. I asked him to bring her to Coping Together. Her roommate and Elliott will be back from Barbados by then. Christian's grandparents want to meet her."

_They were in his bedroom? He took her soaring? This is so much fucking worse than when he contracted submissive number eight without my input. This is a cluster fuck of billionaire proportions. What the hell is my boy doing? What the fuck is he thinking? People like us don't date. I need to call Kassidy and get her into the salon tomorrow. We'll get her primped and ready per Christian's specifications. We can't lose any time getting him to meet with Kassidy, sign a contract and hasten to the playroom as soon as possible. Helping someone who is hurt is one thing…stepping away from the lifestyle we enjoy is another! What the hell is my PI doing that he's missing the saving, soaring, sleeping shit that's going on? I'm so going to fire that fucker's ass – and blacklist him._

Grace finished prattling on about Christian's pretty new girlfriend. I just want to vomit. No, I want to beat some fucking sense into Grace and Christian. Now she reminds me about the next Coping Together meeting. I swear I will be there. We finish our conversation by promising to have lunch together soon. _Fuck lunch with Grace…I'm calling Christian every day this week and dropping by the office at least two or three times. He can't step away from me, from our lifestyle. I won't let it happen!_

Ana's POV

Christian and I slept until early afternoon. It took every ounce of my will-power to walk away from him today. I explained I needed to be home if Kate Skyped and if Ray called. I have laundry to do. The apartment needs cleaned before Ethan moves in. Ray will be here Thursday night and I have things to do! Christian was reluctant to let me go; and finally understood that I could not stay. I packed and prepped to go home. He brought a copy of the contract and rules to me. He suggested I research Wikipedia and prepare questions as I think of them. Taylor drives me home. Christian holds my hand and carries my tote. He checks the condo before he gives me a soft chaste kiss goodbye.

XX

If Christian Grey thought I would stop my research at Wikipedia...he seriously underestimated my GPA. Wikipedia gave me basic information. Perhaps Christian suggested it because he didn't think it would scare me off. The BDSM glossary told me a lot more than I wanted to know. I had to Google parts of the BDSM glossary and in instances I was repulsed beyond anything I know. I printed the BDSM glossary – and next to each term is a Yes, No or OMG NO. I'm squeamish! The further I go into the glossary – the more I wrote OMG NO. I'm not going to get that kinktionary out of my head! The more I see the different forms of BDSM punishment shown – the more forms of punishment I cross off Christian's list. Mr. _Red-Room-Of-Pain_ Grey is going to be lucky to be able to spank me with his hand after I've seen the pictures of marks left on people with belts, whips and paddles.

Bruised asses from paddling – NO.  
Caning – OMG NO.  
Spanking with a tennis racket (for other items to be used for punishment) – NO.  
Spanking with a wooden spoon – not even if I burn dinner!  
Suspension – F NO.  
Ropes, anything beyond hands or ankles tied – NO.  
Chains – NO.  
Nipple clamps with weights as punishment – OMG NO.  
Binding breasts –F NO. OMG! How can purple breasts be a turn on?  
Fisting (which I have to look up to see what it is) – OMG F NO to BOTH vaginally and anally EWWWWW! I so want those images out of my head!  
Racks – OMG NO.  
Outdoors, tied to a tree – OMG NO.  
Cages – F NO.  
Dog collars, cat costumes, pony play – NO.  
Gags – NO.  
Air supply compromised – OMG NO.  
Leather masks – OMG NO.  
Genital clamps – OMG NO.  
Clothespins on crotches and other body parts – OMG NO.  
Those things that look like gynecology instruments – OMG WTF NO.  
That thing that looks like her mouth is propped open with dental implements – OMG WTF NO!

Eventually I Googled submissive images. They pretty much wiped out any hope Christian-_I've-got-a-dark-secret_-Grey ever had that I would willingly enter the Red Room of Pain. Only one out of every ten pictures showed a submissive experiencing pleasure…the rest had pain and agony etched upon their faces. I have to admit, it doesn't seem like my idea of foreplay. It certainly doesn't even seem like my idea of sex considering what Christian and I have done in the last 48 hours.

After seeing a page regarding a hot wax scene...and re-reading the contract about getting bits waxed...Christian's out of his bloody mind if he thinks I'm baring my girl parts to a total stranger to rip out my genital hairs. I can see from the Google images how many variations there are to having your bits waxed. Doesn't it itch when it's growing back in? How often do you have to wax? There are how to videos out there on how to give your woman a Brazilian wax. YIKES. I hate bikini waxes...I hate getting my eyebrows waxed...that man has totally lost his mind. Hot wax as punishment... F NO! Hot wax as pleasure…I don't think so!

The problem is...one of the better pictures leads me to a site called _For the Love of a Submissive_. The photo gallery there has pictures that take my breath away...and not all of them in a _D/s breath control play_. The picture of the naked submissive with her hands bound behind her back, blindfold on and sitting on the Dominant's lap while he's gently stroking her arm is probably just foreplay, but he's looking at her like she's heaven on earth. Maye she is if she lets him restrain and beat her. The picture of the submissive in a long dress and bound by ribbons from wrist to elbow is interesting, but she must be wearing a strapless dress. He must strip her, otherwise, how would she take off her clothes? The picture where the Dominant slowly peels off her stockings while kissing her thighs…yeah, it's pretty hot. The picture of her topless, lying on the coffee table, her hands bound with the tie from his suit, holding his drink while she's blindfolded…yeah, it kicks my brain into gear thinking about what he said about anticipation.

I print the gallery and sort them into Yes, No, OMG NO...and now I've had to add HOT as a description. _The problem is…I remember his silver tie when he tied my hands and the memory is as hot as the heat coming off him when he touched me. My inner goddess needs gagged with his tie just so she shuts up and leaves me alone!_

The more I research, the sadder I am. My further research explained a lot about how a man could be dominated. I am pissed off beyond words at Elena Lincoln for doing those kinds of things to Christian when he was a teenager. Suddenly the word _contract_ takes on a murderous meaning for me. I want to hire an assassin to remove Elena from Christian's life. I don't care if people are gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgendered, chaste, nymphomaniac, whatever...their sex life is their business, However…this is not normal…sex abuse is not acceptable…I don't care what Christian says. He was sexually abused by an older woman. He didn't experience standard teenage angst over discovering the other sex and dating. She robbed him of normal teenage sexual experiences. She lied by telling him the only way he could find a sexual outlet was through BDSM. From what I've read so far…one of the tenets of BDSM is that you do not touch children. You do not touch without permission. You cannot tell me that Christian knew what he was getting into when that woman touched him the first time. _Safe, sane and consensual MY ASS! Seriously; I'm a novice at this stuff, but I want to beat the fuck out of her for touching him._

After a deep sigh, I email Christian. I hope he understands...

From Ana Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: Contract…  
_Noun_ ˈkänˌtrakt/  
*a written or spoken agreement, esp. one concerning employment, sales, or tenancy, that is intended to be enforceable by law.  
*an arrangement for someone to be killed by a hired assassin. – "smuggling bosses routinely put out contracts on witnesses"  
*the declarer's undertaking to win the number of tricks bid with a stated suit as trump. – "South can make the contract with correct play"  
*decrease in size, number, or range – "glass contracts as it cools"  
synonyms: shrink, decrease, diminish, reduce, dwindle, decline

Sir, I believe my interest in researching your contract has diminished. Our time together has been...nice…I've enjoyed getting to know you.

Ana Steele  
Appalled and Frightened Now

I go for a run to try to clear some of the images I saw from my head. _My subconscious weeps in the corner...she worries about the lasting effects of that man on my psyche. My inner goddess keeps trying to make me run to Escala to demand some rough sex NOW. That damn man...I was perfectly happy...ok, I was an ignorant virgin before he got his hands on me. I regret my poor choice of thoughts, because now I can't get the memory of his hands, his hips and his mouth out of my head._ I stretch to draw air into my lungs. I thought running would excise thoughts from my head, but _I remember the kiss outside the elevator the night he took me flying in Charlie Tango_. Now I'm winded, tired and need a shower. _Crap! I'm going to need a cold shower if that man doesn't get OUT OF MY HEAD._

My head is still wrapped around Christian as I near the condo. I cool down by walking home the last few blocks. I have to be honest with Christian; his sexual lifestyle scares the hell out of me. Suddenly, I focus on a slim brunette sitting at the bus stop. She looks like she hasn't bathed or eaten in days. Is she homeless? Should I give her money? Should I give her food? She scowls when she catches me observing her. I feel guilty. I've profiled her because she is out of character for the area where we live. I decide to ask if I can help when I am surprised by the loud squeal of brakes. I turn to look in the direction of the sound. The bus-stop brunette stands in the middle of the street staring at the driver of a black SUV. He, in turn, stares back; intrigued by her. He doesn't realize he's at a dead stop in the street and about to be the cause of a major traffic accident. He whips out his cell phone and begins taking pictures of her.

The scheduled arrival of the bus blocks my view of the street. The girl is gone before I can offer help. The SUV driver slowly drives up the street, looking to see where the girl went. He's obviously talking to someone on speaker phone. Are they speaking about the girl? I get a good look at the driver and realize it is Sawyer in one of Christian's fleet of black SUVs. I met him in Christian's suite on graduation day. I shake my head. I fish the condo key from my short's pocket. I need a shower and I need a nap. I'm not stupid…obviously Sawyer's been assigned to follow me. Why, I do not know. I'm halfway up the steps to the front door when it dawns on me. _She knows Sawyer…Sawyer knows her…I burst into tears. She's one of Christian's submissives. Why does she look so bad? Is she ill? Was she the last submissive? Did she take their termination badly? Does she know who I am? Is that why she glared at me._

I take a warm and soothing shower to settle my nerves. I'm cried out. Christian and I have to have a conversation. _Things to discuss_. I towel dry and braid my hair, putting on a camisole and sleep shorts. I've planned to unpack my room tonight. Then I will use the crates to pack as much of Kate's clothes from Ethan's room as possible. He can make arrangements to get them delivered to their parents' house. I plug my cell into the charger in case Ray calls. I turn the computer on to Skype in case Kate pings me. I'm not in a word-sparring mood with Christian. I'm not in a discussion mood either. I fire up my iPod and put it in the dock. I pull stacks of books out of crates, dust them and methodically go through them to ensure there are no notes, papers, bookmarks, etc. I arrange them in alphabetical order on the bookshelves.

Taylor's POV

What a cluster fuck! I'm working in the security office when Grey grabs car keys and races out of Escala in his R8; headed in the direction of Miss Steele's condo. I drop everything and race to the main SUV I drive. I punch in the GPS coordinates of the R8. Yes, he's heading for Miss Steele's condo. I call Sawyer. He's not answering. I call Ryan, he's not answering. If Grey gets to Miss Steele's condo and there is no one watching her – he's going to have bodyguard butts for dinner!

I try Ryan again; he answers and says he's headed to Miss Steele's right now. Sawyer needs to track someone. I call Sawyer and he's at Miss Steele's condo; Ryan is relieving him because he has to go track Leila Williams! Grey has just pulled up and will want a status report. Sawyer says he'll call right back.

Ana's POV

My legs feel crampy from the run and I balance myself with my left hand against the desk chair and lift my right leg to the top of the desk. I bend and stretch until the leg cramp goes away. I repeat the process with the right hand and left leg. When I'm done stretching, I reach for the Tess books; moving them next to my laptop. They have to go back...but I sit on the bed, hugging my knees, reading Christian's card.

Forget my heroines of literature. Carla warned me to beware of men who can dance. She said never date anyone prettier than you because women age and men become more distinguished looking. She said the good looking ones throw you over at the first opportunity for a younger model. Also, she said never tell a man "yes" if he asks if he can kiss you good night because they always turn out to be control freaks; like saying "yes you can kiss me" means "yes, you can control my life." Three was the example she cited.

_Mom, Mom, Mom...you have no clue what a control freak is...you haven't met Christian "I've-got-a-list-of-rules" Grey_. I start laughing, I can't help myself...I fall back on the bed, howling with laughter...only Christian is standing in the doorway to my room, holding his car keys. I'm startled and laughing and in my total clumsiness...fall off the bed and scrape my knees on a crate. I can't help myself...I'm still laughing hysterically when he rushes to my aid.

Christian's POV

Sawyer was right…she didn't lock the damn front door! Why is she risking her life? That asshole Hyde lives near here. She should have the door barricaded to keep him from entering! I enter quietly and listen for noise, following it to Ana's room. Any fight I might have in me is defused by watching Ana – in her cream and blue bedroom. It's like a feminine version of my room – peaceful and serene to the casual observer. She obviously showered after her run. Her hair is in one braid, hanging down her back. She is breath-taking in a silky navy camisole and sleep shorts. God, I wonder how those would feel against my naked body while spooning her. My cock twitches and I remind myself I'm there on a mission, not just for a mindless gawk at Ana's beautiful body.

She is listening to her iPod and I am enthralled watching her move; watching her stretch; watching her bend. I see the contract on top of the laptop. There are pages and pages of writing beside it. I don't know if it's a response to the contract, or notes from classes she's readying to throw away. I gaze at her intently, twisting my car keys slowly around my index finger. She sets the Tess books near the laptop, holding my card in her hand. She sits on the edge of the bed, holding the card and holding her knees. Suddenly she's flung back on the bed, howling with laughter. She spots me and breaks into another gale of body-convulsing laughter, sliding off the bed and into the crate; scraping her knees.

I race to the bathroom and search for the first aid kit. When I get back to the bedroom, she's picked herself up off the floor and is sitting in her desk chair. Her legs - those beautiful, long, luscious legs, are propped on the bed and she's examining her knees with a look of surprise on her face. She doesn't say anything; just watches as I wipe both knees with an antiseptic wipe and bandage them for her. I get water and Advil.

She doesn't argue when I give her the water and the Advil. I wanted to spank the shit out of her for her text and for leaving the door unlocked. But now I want to kiss her boo-boos and every other piece of her anatomy. I want to make her scream my name, not in anger, but in desire, in release. "Good evening, Anastasia." I say coolly. She just gazes at me in shock. "I felt your email warranted a reply in person. May I sit?" I ask, indicating to the bed. She nods slightly, but her expression widens when I sit close, trapping her in the corner of her room. "Your bedroom is very serene and peaceful. I wasn't very observant of it when I was here before." I murmur. _Yeah, I wasn't very observant of her room because I watched her sleep for hours that night._ The look on her face and the tempo of her breathing tell me that she is neither peaceful nor serene right now. Her body language says she can't breathe normally or speak.

"Why?" finally she speaks, a rush of expelled breath accompanying the word. That is a good start.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

She nods.

"Your email; now ask how I got in," I demand. She remains mute. "You left the damned door unlocked!" My temper explodes. "I just want to spank the shit out of you for taking risks with your life!"

Ana's POV

"Not just no, but oh hell no…you are not spanking me!" I jump to my feet and try to melt into the corner.

"You could use a good spanking; god knows I'll feel better after giving you one!" He snarls at me.

"Just so you know...I left the door unlocked in case Sawyer needed to use the powder room."

His jaw dropped. "You put yourself at risk to play hostess?"

"I obviously WASN'T at risk...since I spotted Sawyer following me! Actually, I am at risk…you're here and threatening to spank me. Which by the way...I guess you forgot about my GPA. Everyone knows you don't just research Wikipedia." I said scornfully. I picked up the contract and research pages. I dropped them in the envelope and handed it back to him. "Please give me a couple days to process this before we talk about it again."

"So...you're not saying no negotiation, you're done with me?" He sounded surprised.

"Your lifestyle alternately intrigues me and scares the hell out of me. I'm saying no to a lot of things I saw in pictures...but a few of pictures and a couple of the blogs made me… hot...and I don't know how to process that."

"How hot?" If it's possible, he closed the distance between us.

"Hot enough...and you're already too close, so back off." I warn him.

"Not this time, baby...I don't intend to play nice if pictures made you hot," and he lunged, pulling me onto the bed with him and capturing my mouth.

Christian's POV

I pin her to the bed and kiss her until her lips are tender. I peel her clothes off slowly, taking my time. I admire her body while I strip. Then I started kissing every part of her body except her girl parts. It's a slow sensual torture. It is one of my favorite forms of orgasm denial. "Don't come," I order her.

Her body freezes and not in a hot, _I'm-trying-to-hold-back_ kind of way, but _cold-pissed- off- protect- your-groin_ kind of way. "Excuse me?" Ana drags herself into a seated position at the top of the bed and covers herself with tucked arms and legs. "Don't come? Don't be an idiot!"

"Idiot?" I am suddenly pissed at her again. _Ten swats…ten hard swats…no submissive talks to me that way! Oh fuck…Ana is not my submissive. Ana is __not__ my submissive!_

"You know how inexperienced I am. I didn't have a clue how to please myself until you touched me. I certainly have not perfected the mindset that allows me to stop my body from reacting to you! If I come, does that mean you think you have another reason to spank me?" She fumes.

"Punishment would be the usual outcome," I feel we're flying off a precipice and I don't know how to pull us back to safety.

"Usual for you! Not usual for me! I just want to point out you said you would always tell me what was going on before we started to play. Excuse me if I thought this was vanilla sex because we're in my bedroom; not in your Red Room of Pain!" She's so yelling at me.

I'm so frustrated by her and if I don't fuck her soon, I'm going to explode. "God damn it, Anastasia," I yell and yank her down on the bed by her ankles, pinning her under me, kissing her until her body submits to her growing desires. I roll over and pull her on top of me, pinning her legs between mine, holding her braid so she can't move away from my kisses. With my free hand, I caress her ass over and over, feeling her squirm deliciously against me. I stop kissing; I stop caressing. I wait for her to safe word if she needs to. "Do you need to safe word?"

"I don't understand…" she whispers.

"Safe word yellow if you don't like the way things are going. Safe word red if you want me to stop something immediately. It's programmed into me. It's always your way out with me. If conversations become too overwhelming, if being intimate is too overwhelming; just say yellow and we'll step back."

"Don't stop touching me… Is there a green safe word that tells you to keep going?"

I chuckle. "No, your moans pretty much do that."

She blushes.

I roll her to her back and make her explode with my fingers. Her body convulses and shakes. While she is coming down from her orgasm, I bury myself deep into her warmth, her sweetness. She cries out in excitement when I enter her. I'm lost in the wonder of Anastasia. I don't fuck my Anastasia; I make love to her with slow full strokes. I kiss every inch of her skin that I can. She feels like silk, better than silk. No one has ever made me feel what Anastasia makes me feel. I stroke her beautiful hair; I lose myself in her beautiful blue eyes, I kiss those soft lips over and over again. I practice orgasm denial on myself, pausing when I know I'm going to lose it if I keep going. When I am calm, I begin again, but her building desire pulls me in until I cannot hold back any longer – my Anastasia makes me come so hard and so long. I don't ever remember such a feeling of complete fulfillment. I've been sated before, I've had sexual release before – but I feel – connected to her. Is this the _more_ my subs wanted? I kiss her again, over and over until we have to stop and just breathe.

I withdrew from her, but lay beside her, her back to my front, holding her in my arms. I smell her hair and I hold her closer, spooning her. Pulling her quilt over us as we rest. _Is this aftercare for vanilla sex? I am so lost, I don't know. Would Taylor tell me? Would Flynn tell me?_

XX

"How do you do that?" Ana finally asked when our breathing returned to normal.

"What," I asked.

"Make me …I don't know … desperate to please you? Desperate to have you touch me?" She whispers.

"Some Dominants call it the honeymoon phase. The intensity of your feelings, our connection, the excitement and desire to touch one another and the newness of our relationship can make a submissive want more than she is physically or emotionally able to handle. I think it's about reading body language. I can put my hand on your hip when we are standing next to each other in a crowded room; and you will know you are there for no one but me. I can tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear and you will know how much I want to kiss you until you are hot and want me to touch you. It's about stroking a finger down your bare back from the nape of your neck to the small of your back and watching you tremble with desire. I can stand next to you, whisper the grocery list in French and know that just the whisper, the heat of my breath near your ear and the closeness of our bodies will make your panties wet. I know your body Anastasia." I kiss her hair. "I know the smallest gesture; a solitary touch tells me that You…Are…Mine."

"I understand you want to protect me and part of me feels cherished. But then another part of me feels confined, smothered. It scares me that Sawyer is following me without you telling me. Oh shit!" She jumped out of bed and pulled on her clothes. "You kissed me and I forgot what I meant to ask you. Who is she, or which one is she?"

"Who," I ask, confused.

"The brunette at the bus stop," Ana said impatiently.

"I know I have a sexual history, but what makes you think I know anything about a brunette at the bus stop?" I glare at her, reaching for my clothes.

"Because she recognized Sawyer and he recognized her. His presence surprised her; she stopped in the middle of the street to stare at him. He took pictures of her on his cell phone. So…she's an ex-sub, right?" Ana asks.

"Perhaps, but it's nothing for you to worry about," I assure her, jeans on, barefooted, walking toward her. _Kissing, she needs kissing to make her stop asking questions. Definitely kissing until she's oblivious…_

"I'll decide what I have to worry about, thank you. I've got to live my own life Christian, I've got to make my own mistakes, I've got to learn to live with them. I understand you want share your lifestyle with me; but I will not be a vacuous brunette who lets you determine what she wears, when she breathes, when she can touch you, when she can look at you and when she can talk to you. That shit doesn't work for me. Quite frankly…the way the bus-stop brunette looked scared me more than what I researched online. Is she ill? Maybe we should have this conversation in the living room. Trying to conduct a serious conversation in my bedroom is a bad plan."

"Ana!" I growl and make the mistake of trying to kiss her again, because she clocks me in the chin with her cast while trying to wrestle out of my arms. Wrestling with her right now is not sexy at all – it hurts! "Play nice," I growl at her. She settles down when I pin her to the wall in the hall. I have to know. "So, in the email you said it was nice knowing me…did you mean knowing in the biblical sense?"

"I wasn't aware you knew the Bible. I mean…just because you know what a St. Andrew's cross is; doesn't make you aware of what a Christian cross is." Ana's voice drips sarcasm.

"You've got serious spank-itude going on right now," I flash a stern look at her. "So what's with the nice part of the comment?"

"I think you need to look past the aesthetically pleasing definition and research the Urban Dictionary. Used as a filler during a pause in conversation. It doesn't necessarily mean something complimentary." She peels off the wall and leaves me standing there.

For the first time that I can recall…I am speechless. My damn phone rings. I look to see who the caller is. Elena! I ignore the call and send it to voicemail.

Sawyer's POV

I tell Grey about Miss Steele's unlocked door and the look on his face is nothing short of murderous. I'm glad I'm handing off to Ryan. He can deal with this. I need to get back out there and search for Leila Williams. What is she doing hanging around Miss Steele's condo? I'm not going to inform Grey about Leila until I have information to give him. I call Welch and ask him to pull background on Leila. I explain she's back in town, looks like hell and may be attempting contact with Mr. Grey again.

When Ryan shows, Taylor also arrives. I debrief both of them, downloading the pictures I have of Leila to Taylor. He's not happy to know she's back in town. He said she's been included in the weekly threat assessment from Welch. Well, thanks for the heads up! I go in search of her, starting with her old apartment, job, friends and her husband's family. They tell me Leila left her husband four months ago for another man. They haven't seen her since. I try to talk to the husband, but he refuses to see me.

Jack's POV

I see Ana running in the park and think this might be a good time to approach her. By giving her space to run and hanging back, I see her followed by a black SUV. The license on it is one number off from the one which drops off and picks up Ana from SIP. I hang back and watch her enter her condo. I hope the black SUV will go away now that she is inside; but no joy. I have to park where I can keep an eye on her building and keep an eye on the SUV. Grey arrives within half an hour and leaves his car next to the SUV. Then a second and third SUV arrive. Those drivers talk to the first SUV driver who departs. Fuck; I too keyed up to go home. I set Google for hourly alerts on anything new posted about Grey. I go to Twitter and announce Christian Grey is in the vicinity of Pike Place Market. Maybe his security will see it and pull him out of Ana's condo and take him back to Escala. Finally before dusk I just have to say fuck it and go to SIP. I go through her desk, her computer, her emails, her voice mails. There is no new information. I'm frustrated as hell and have to call Elizabeth for a playdate before we go to work tomorrow.

Leila's POV

I manage to get away from Miss Steele's condo before Sawyer catches me. He has pictures, but it won't do him any good. I'm back in the area now, watching; but he is gone. Ryan is in a SUV. Taylor is in a SUV. There is an R8 parked – Master must have driven himself here. I'm wearing a black wig, black jeans, black converse and black t-shirt. My fingernails are painted black, my lipstick is black. I look like a Goth chick. I have a ratty black backpack and a well-worn book so I can lean up against a tree anywhere and pretend to read and no one will know. I can ride the bus from Susannah's condo to Miss Steele's condo and no one will be the wiser. Who is she? Why is Master having her followed? Why is she having her picture taken with him? Why is he at her condo?

If she is his new submissive, she should be at Escala, he should not be at her condo. When Master leaves, I will follow. It is a short walk from here to Escala. I'll be watching for the black SUV following Miss Steele now. Tomorrow I will watch when Miss Steele leaves. I will go to Susannah's and attempt to dress like her. Maybe I can get into Escala if I dress like her. Maybe I can get into her work place again and go through her desk. There were no emails to Master. She isn't using a Blackberry, but an older phone. An older blue Volkswagen bug with a WSUV parking sticker on the bumper is sitting in the parking lot. Since she doesn't have a Blackberry yet or an Audi; they must be negotiating her contract. This is the time of night she should be leaving Escala if she was his submissive. I have time to reclaim my master if they are not contracted yet. I made him happy for eighteen months; I can do it again. I'll explain Elena told me to demand more from him…I was happy the way we were. I would have been happy to stay with him for as long as he wanted me.

My Twitter app beeps at me. Greywatch says Christian Grey is in the vicinity of Pike Place Market. I have to get away before paparazzi find him.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

A shout out to **showdog** for her FSOG fanfiction story _All the Tea in China_. It's one of my favorites.

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	8. Chapter 8

Just Breathe Chapter 8 SIP, obstacles, wardrobes, listening devices, a pissing contest and the military alphabet  
Monday 6/20  
Christian's POV

Seeing Ana running around this morning convinced me she has to move into Escala with me. Although we coordinate – I shower, she makes breakfast and her lunch, we eat and she showers while I dress. I make calls while she dresses. It's more of a time crunch than either of us has dealt with and we didn't even run this morning. The best thing that came out of this morning – well, other than making love to Ana before dawn – was finding out my baby has a head for timing and logistics. It must be a learned response from running track and field in high school and college.

I need to clothe her and Mrs. Jones needs to feed her. My bathroom is big enough to share; Ana's is not. Even with staggering our showers, I suspect her last few minutes in the shower were graced with cool water. She doesn't complain; but her skin was chilly when I grabbed a hug as she went by.

I loved watching Ana dress. It was probably a stupid thing to do. Hell, I may have given my company away while I mindlessly gawked at Ana in her underwear and stockings. She is a vision today in an ocean blue summer dress with navy accessories. She wears gold hoops and a classic gold watch. I brush her hair one hundred strokes, feeling its softness slide through my fingers. "I don't know what I like best about you – that gorgeous blush you have, your blue eyes that remind me of the sky when I'm flying or gliding or sailing, your curls or the way you giggle. Maybe it's the whole Ana package I love." _Fuck, did I say love?_ I flash a panty-busting smile and wink lasciviously. She blushes and seems to have missed my declaration of love. _God, I have to talk to Flynn today!_ I finish brushing her hair into three sections. One begins at her crown, another at the back of her head and the hair at the nape of her neck; holding all of them in place with navy hair ties. Of course, I have to stop and nibble on that neck, which makes us later than it should.

Yesterday afternoon, Ana enlisted my help to clear the spare bedroom. We emptied the bed and closet of Kate's clothes so Ethan has a place to sleep. Then we clear Kate's closet in advance of the build out. Everything lands on Kate's bed. It was three feet deep in clothes across the bed. This morning while Ana showers; I take a look at her closet. I've never seen a closet this tidy or this sparse before. Granted, Mia's closet rivals Kate's bedroom; but there's a lot of empty space in Ana's closet and in her dresser. What woman only owns a baker's dozen pair of shoes, when three of them are for running? I contain my laugh when I spot the apple-green pumps.

When I have time this morning, I'm calling Caroline Acton at Nieman Marcus and ordering a thirty-day work wardrobe and casual wardrobe for Ana complete with shoes, purses and accessories. I want Caroline to create a binder for Ana – complete with different looks so that she can flip through it and find something to wear without a great deal of contemplation. I want to buy her the entire summer collection of La Perla, Victoria's Secret and Agent Provocateur. Caroline needs to find at least three complete ensembles Ana can wear to the Coping Together event. She needs to arrange matching opera length gloves out of stretchy material to cover Ana's cast. I need time to acquire coordinating jewelry. Then I'm calling Cartier and ordering a classic jewelry collection Ana can wear to work.

My work wardrobe is easy, not as easy as Albert Einstein's; but still easy. I wear grey, black and navy blue suits; always white cotton, linen or silk shirts; plain, not patterned ties; grey, black or navy boxers; and grey, black or navy socks and shoes. I have three dozen matching sets of cufflinks, tie tacks and watches, all coordinated in a valet armoire. I just reach in the drawer; pick out a set of jewelry for the day and am ready to go. Mrs. Jones coordinates it all well for me. Gym clothes and casual clothes have separate sections in my closet. However, my gym clothes are all grey, so there's no need to play mix and match there either. I have lots of black t-shirts and black jeans for hanging out at the house.

When we're alone, I have to talk to Taylor about the brunette at the bus stop. I'm taking the R8 back to the Escala garage and Taylor is following me. Then he will take me to Grey House. Sawyer is taking Ana to work. I introduced, or rather, reintroduced her to Sawyer this morning. She needs to feel comfortable around him as he will lead her close protection team. I had to explain the need for her to have a CPO to take her to and from work and to be available if she needs him; especially if Leila is following her.

Ana's POV

"Ready to do some real work, or do you need time to wake up? You are barely here on time." Jack sneers. He gives me a once over, frowning at my apparel. I am modestly dressed – everything is covered. He can frown away, I don't care. "I took the liberty of throwing your dead flowers away. They didn't look work appropriate on your desk."

_So, I'm not the only one who has the life sucked out of them in this place._ "Good morning to you too, Jack. I'm delayed getting to my desk because I stopped to fill the copiers with paper and stopped in the kitchen to make coffee well before my anointed hour to begin work. Can I get you a fresh cup before we finish the PowerPoint presentation?" My failure to rise to his jib makes Jack surly.

He thrusts his coffee cup at me and sits at my computer, finding the presentation on the server. "I finished the presentation this weekend. You will need to ensure the appropriate graphics are with the new slides. Otherwise, proof and then create the brochure and get it to New York before noon today. You need to stay until I leave for the airport on Thursday so I have everything I need for the conference. Since you are not allowed to work overtime, you may leave at three on Friday. That should make your CEO boyfriend happy!"

"It will make my father happy; he's coming to town to check up on me and my new job." I can't help myself, I snark back at Jack.

"Will he meet your concerned citizen," Jack scoffs.

"Probably; they are both ex-military and have a great deal in common. They'll probably eat my homemade lasagna and talk about their gun collections. We may go target shooting this weekend." I try to send a not-so-subtle shot across Jack's bow. I want Ray's opinion of quitting SIP and applying for a GEH internship, despite Christian and my relationship. I'm going to tell Ray about _Captain Space Invader_. Before Christian comes over for dinner on Friday; I have to tell Ray that we're... _dating_? Well, we have had three dates and his mother asked him to bring me to a charity event and a family barbeque. We haven't been together that long; and we haven't had the 'are we or aren't we in a relationship' conversation. Truthfully, we don't have too much conversation...especially when we're in bed and he's telling me how good I feel and how hot I make him. I'm too busy moaning to form a coherent sentence.

The presentation is polished to Jack's specifications before first break and saved to two flash drives for him to take to New York. The brochure for the presentation is completed, proofed and approved by Jack before noon and emailed to the New York printing company. The printed brochure delivery is guaranteed no later than nine o'clock Friday morning at Jack's hotel suite. I check work email and handle the few action items there.

Jack offers to pick up lunch for me when he goes to the deli. I decline, explaining I'm running home at noon. My roommate's brother, Ethan, is moving into the condo this weekend when he returns from Barbados. I promised to check deliveries for him. I catch the metro area transit bus to take me home. I realized I forgot to take my birth control pill this morning because Christian and I were lunatics trying to get dressed and ready for work in the main bathroom. Thank god I don't take the time sensitive mini pills! Although, after this morning, I need to get a birth control shot. I will feel safer if I do. Christian makes my mind melt...and I don't dare miss a pill. Especially not when we haven't defined if we're in a relationship or not. If I got pregnant; he would feel betrayed and I would be mortified.

Sawyer's POV

What the hell is she doing? She's taking the bus back to her condo. Did she forget I'm here and supposed to be driving her where she wants to go? That's not a happy face I see on her. At least I don't see her boss hanging around her when she leaves. I manage to keep up with the bus and I observe Miss Steele as she exits and walks to her condo. There are no paparazzi in the area and I have a clear line of sight to the front door of the building. Should I go up to the condo and offer to take her back to work? Should I let her go back by bus? I look around to see if I can spot Leila; but she is a no show. Twenty minutes after coming home, Miss Steele walks back to the bus stop. She doesn't watch the people around her. Taylor and I have to discuss this and arrange security training for her. As soon as the world knows she's with Christian Grey; she won't be able to come and go as she pleases.

Ana's POV

I made a list to things to do while I was on the bus: shot, bus debit card, finish unpacking crates when Ray is here, shop, etc. I ate my lunch I packed this morning and quickly picked up the condo. I packed a small suitcase of clothes for tomorrow if Christian asks me to stay the night with him. We have slept in the same bed since Friday night. It was nice having him stay last night, but there is a difference in sleeping by myself in my double bed, sleeping with Christian in my double bed and sleeping with Christian in his king-sized bed. I catch the metro area transit bus and go back to work. On the way back to work I email Christian and explain I'm out of contact this afternoon because of work; but will return emails after work.

XX

At break time I walk over to Fifty's Sports Bar for an icy strawberry lemonade. I turn my cell phone on long enough to see if I have voicemail, email or text messages. There are, but I will not take time to handle them. I turn the phone off and drop it into my purse.

Jack comes to my desk after last break and we begin researching speakers at the conference. He is all over the program. Instead of taking an orderly approach, researching seminars he plans to attend from beginning to end; he jumps from one listing to another. We are pulling information on speakers, writers, books. I write down thoughts and questions as he goes, but I can't keep up with his random thoughts. He's clearly frustrated about our lack of research when it is time to go home.

I hear the elevator ping and look. Sawyer steps off and starts to speak but I shake my head no. He steps back into the elevator and holds the door for me, staying out of sight of Jack. I close work and the computer; heading for the elevator. When we exit the elevator, I shake my head no at Sawyer again. I'm not about to introduce Sawyer and run a gauntlet of questions. When we finally reach the SUV, we talk. I explain I can't discuss anything personal inside the building because Jack is too eager to know what is going on in my life.

Sawyer explains Mr. Grey is out of town. He apologizes for the unexpected trip and explains Mr. Grey's communication will be intermittent. Sawyer offers to take me back to Escala to eat and spend the night if I don't want to be alone; but I demur. I claim I need to clean the condo before Ethan and Kate return home. I ask Sawyer to take me to work an hour earlier in the morning. Sawyer is not happy about it, but agrees to pick me up when I tell him I can order a cab or catch the bus. I order Chinese food and respond to voice mails, emails and texts. I research the conference. I print the program listed online. I cross through the sessions which are offered twice through the weekend. I research each speaker, their publishing house and their bibliography from the beginning of the program. I make it through the first two sessions of the seminar and put each speaker in their own file. I cross reference those files by name of publishing house. I take a fast shower and instead of drying my hair, I braid it and drop into bed.

Christian's POV

I repeat Ana and my conversation from Friday night to Flynn when we talk via Skype. I've gone to California for an emergency meeting and have to miss our session.

"So then she went home?" Flynn asked.

"No, then we watched a movie and made out," I said.

"Made out?" Flynn asked.

"You know – third base," I said.

Flynn stared at me like I was fifteen and just discovered sex; which I guess is really what happened.

"You showed her the playroom?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded.

"You showed her a contract?"

I nodded.

"She told you her sexual history?"

"Well, lack thereof until this weekend," I grinned.

"You didn't take her into the playroom?" Flynn asked.

"No," I said soberly, "I told her we wouldn't go in there until her arm was healed and until she felt she wanted to be in there with me." I told him about our weekend together. I don't think he believed me, until he heard the story of making out, sleeping together, soaring, sex, meeting my mother, more sex and then the semi-argument about the contract, leaving her door unlocked, Sawyer, Leila, her smarmy boss, more sex in her room and staying in her apartment overnight.

"You told her your sexual history? All of it?" Flynn asked

"Yes, I told her about Elena and my introduction to the BDSM lifestyle. I answered all her questions about submissives. It was not an easy conversation Sunday. She asked questions and I did my best to answer." I looked at the amazement written across his face. "Why are you amazed?"

"Christian, in the length of time I have known you – this is the first normal weekend you have experienced."

"And your cautionary words are…?"

"Do you want this experience again? With Ana?" Flynn asked

"I want to be with Ana, yes." I said slowly.

"So…what do you have to do to be with Ana?" Flynn asked.

"Work on my need to control everything," I said slowly. "Reconsider what gave me control before will not give Ana pleasure. She is developing her own list of hard limits as she researches and we go forward with this relationship. Ana is not a submissive; she won't put up with me telling her how to live her life. I need to clear some obstacles."

"Such as?" Flynn queried.

"I bought the company where she works. Grey House is in need of a publishing firm so we don't have to vet companies each time we use them for publishing. I'm going to fire her smarmy boss, Jack Hyde." I tell him Katherine's conversation about Ana's boss. I tell him the reservations my security staff has about Hyde. "We have to work on her close protection detail. She's not happy about being followed 24.7. Plus, Leila is back in town and has been seen in proximity to Ana. I need to have a conversation with Elena. She's urging me to contract with a submissive she knows. She's asking way too many questions I'm not comfortable answering. Also, Ana and I need to discuss how my past affects my fear of touch." I said.

"Well done, grasshopper," Flynn beamed. "Now, which obstacle do you want to concentrate on first?"

"I'm wondering if it should be the conversation with Ana about touch. We spooned together this weekend naked, her back to my front and I had no issues. We stood side by side when I introduced her to mom. She was tucked into me, my arm around her and I didn't have touch issues. She asked me restrain her during sex because she didn't want to inadvertently touch me." I pause and struggle for words for a minute. "Yes, I think that's the next thing Ana and I have to discuss. But it is not a conversation I want to have via Skype or email. It will have to wait until I return to Seattle. I don't know if it will happen this weekend. Ana's dad will be in town." I grimace.

XXXXX  
Tuesday 6/21  
Gail's POV during a phone call with Mr. Grey

"You did what?" Mr. Grey sounded confused.

"I overstepped my authority, approving a purchase. Mrs. Lincoln was at Nieman Marcus purchasing a gown to wear to the Coping Together event. Miss Acton called because Mrs. Lincoln exceeded her purchasing limit for the fiscal year. Miss Acton wanted verification it was alright to charge Mrs. Lincoln's purchase to your account." I knew explaining this over the phone would be an issue.

"It's a dress for a charity event," he said. "I can live with it. I'll talk to Elena. Was Miss Steele's wardrobe delivered?"

"Again; I should have discussed this with you before I took action. I received Miss Steele's wardrobe late yesterday." Since I've hung up a lot of new wardrobes and since I've washed a lot of female clothing that's floated through Escala; I'm fairly certain I can recognize _trash_ when I see it. "I packed up the whore's drawers delivered by Nieman Marcus and sent them back to the store first thing this morning."

"Whore's drawers?" His voice reflected the fury of his question.

"See-through blouses, too-bare, not-there underwear, frontless-backless, low bosom-high thigh wardrobe malfunctions in harlot red, prostitute purple and bitch black." I heard him gasp, but I'm not worried about Mr. Grey bursting his buttons. "You can fire me if you want. I called Caroline Acton to order an appropriate work and leisure wardrobe for Miss Steele. She assured me she will reinstate your original order. It will be here before dinner tonight. Additionally, the order for the Coping Together ensembles for Miss Steele was cancelled. It has been reinstated and will be delivered today also. I will unpack both wardrobes when they arrive and place them in your closet as you asked."

"Thank you," Grey said.

"Miss Acton desires a conversation with you. She says this delivery is nothing like you've ever ordered before. She has a few things to say regarding your personal assistant changing your order; thus creating the need to return everything to stock and start over. Some of the wardrobe was acquired from other sources as those pieces aren't normally carried by Neiman Marcus. Miss Acton is unsure about their return policy."

"What personal assistant changed my order?" He barked at me.

"Miss Acton said _your assistant_. She did not give me a name." I am very calm, surprisingly.

"Do you have an idea who it was?" He ground out the question.

"Who I suspect and who I can prove are two different issues. Miss Acton wants to speak to you." _I believe Mrs. Lincoln interfered with your purchases for Miss Steele._

"Mrs. Jones, what would I do without your efficiency?" He asked.

"Sir, I can guarantee Miss Steele would have fled in terror after taking one look at the wardrobe that was delivered." I said. "She is a beautiful young woman. The replacement wardrobe will do her justice."

"I'm glad." His voice dropped a bit. "By the way, we won't be using the playroom for a while. You don't have to clean in there until further notice, but please insure it remains locked."

"I'll take care of it, sir." I wish him good day and hang up. I'm sending Jason a text to call me the MOMENT he is alone and can talk.

Ana's POV

Sawyer drops me off at work an hour early. I wear pants and a short-sleeve shirt so I can bend, stretch or walk as needed today. I think someone has searched my desk. Everything looks like an earthquake shifted everything just off from where I left it yesterday. I find a listening device. I take pictures of it to email to Ray. I drop the device into my tampon purse pack. If someone's desperate enough to search my purse, I hope to make them uncomfortable. I turn off my cell and drop it into my purse. When I go out at lunch, I'm emailing Ray to bring me a taser and an electronic tracker device from his weapons stash when he comes up this weekend. I still feel like I'm being followed, but I haven't seen the brunette again.

I go to the kitchen to make coffee and do a preliminary search of the kitchen cupboards, tables, chairs and the refrigerator. I don't find anything. I go to Jack's office to find his coffee cup and clean it. I go back to my desk and start working. I pick up researching each speaker, their publishing house and their books where I left off last night. At nine when Jack comes off the elevator, I have two more sets of speakers done. I slip their information into files and add cross references for publishing houses. I slip them in the top drawer of my desk along with the files I completed last night.

At break time, I take my purse and tote to the women's bathroom. I spend my time searching the bathroom and sure enough, I find two more listening devices; one by the sinks and one by the door. I remove them when I find them. They are cleverly concealed white on the white sink and a knothole on the wooden door up by the hinge where no one would look. I stash them in my tampon case. Then I put both ear buds for my iPod in the tampon case, turn the iPod to static, turn it to low and rubber band them together and shove them in a zippered compartment of my purse.

We're back to work on the program. I pull the paperwork I've completed and give it to Jack. He moves his ass off my desk and sits in a chair, reading as I continue to research and print. I'm able to keep way ahead of him on this project. At lunch time, I go back to the break room and search again. I find a listening devise stuck to the back of the refrigerator. I leave it, cognizant that I will not discuss anything personal in this room. I sit quietly, eat my sandwich and drink my tea. I update my list of things to do, groceries to buy, meals to make for Ray, etc. Also on my list is to thank Christian for my helicopter ride. I also have to find a birthday present for him. I wonder if I can find a toy helicopter or glider to use as a decoration when I wrap his gift. What to give a billionaire? I put my list in my tote and run to the powder room very quickly.

I'm working when Sawyer arrives and I am glad to be leaving at the end of the day. Again he offers to take me to Escala but I explain I need to call Ray and Carla. When I check the mail, our driver's licenses and car registrations have arrived. Tomorrow I'm taking lunch at the King County Courthouse and updating my conceal carry permit. I lay out the devices and take a picture. I email it to Ray and tell him where I found them. I ask him to get back to me when he can. Until then, I put them in an empty canister in the cupboard. I'm freaked out by this. I prop a chair under the front door handle, draw all the drapes and fire up the computer. I know where I left off with the conference program and I continue the research. I can't believe that right before SIP is getting sold; Jack is wasting time like this. The programs have paragraph vitae of all speakers. While I'm not sure our research has value; I finish researching everyone in the program and complete the printouts.

I take a shower but break down and cry before I'm done. I don't know who to trust. I want to talk to Christian. I'm utterly miserable at SIP and hope he will hire me. To hell with publishing; I am willing to work in PR, Marketing or Communications for GEH. I miss Ray. I miss Kate. I miss José. And tonight…I miss my mother. Eventually I sleep.

XXXXX  
Wednesday 6/22, noon  
Ana's POV

I call for a cab to take me to the King's County Courthouse. I lucked out and it was a slow time. In thirty minutes I applied for my updated conceal carry permit, had my picture taken, been fingerprinted and paid my fees. I received a sticker to put on my old permit that notes my change of address. My new permit should arrive at the condo within two weeks. I manage to hail a cab and get back to SIP in my allotted lunch hour. While I'm in the cab, I search online for toy helicopters and gliders. My inner goddess howls with laughter as I try to pin down a search for what I really want on Amazon. I need a glider model that Christian can assemble or a remote controlled glider which would give him more things to do than try to in his down time than discuss that contract with me. I finally find and order a Solaro Solar-Powered Models Building and Learning Kit. I order it and it will be here before the weekend. He can build a solar powered glider, helicopter and four other models with the kit.

Sawyer's POV

What the hell is she doing? She's in a cab and off to the King County Courthouse. Of course, by the time I park, I've lost her in the building. I go back to the SUV and fire off a text to Taylor. Mr. Grey needs to have a conversation with Miss Steele about my providing transportation and close protection detail. I don't know what's going on, but she's got surveillance and it's not Jack Hyde. I have to think about when, where, how, why I've seen the guy following her before. I manage to get his license plate and send it off to Welch to investigate. Is he the reason she feels she's being followed?

Ana's POV

Jack is livid he didn't catch me before I went to lunch. I don't know where he was, but he was nowhere to be found when I left. Before I left for lunch; I sent him an email that I haven't seen him in thirty minutes and don't know where he is because there is nothing on his calendar. The email explained I'm going to an appointment and will be return in one hour. The good thing about having to pick lunch up for him at the deli is that I can get something to eat at break time. The bad thing about going to lunch late…I still feel like I'm being watched. There are still a lot of people out at that time so I can't tell who is watching me. As I leave the deli, a car horn honks. Everyone looks in the direction of the car horn. It's a car slowing down to allow me to cross the street. Only it's not me. It's the bus-stop brunette, dressed similarly to me. Weird. Profoundly weird. I can't think about how profoundly weird it is. I can't stay and figure out what's going on. I have to get Jack's lunch back to SIP.

Sawyer's POV

Damn, damn, triple damn. I am Luke Sawyer, CPO to Miss Anastasia Steele, the current woman in Mr. Christian Grey's life. Those three things I know for sure. Everything else is a mystery. Why did Miss Steele go to the courthouse? Why is she going to the deli after her allotted lunch hour? Thank you God for the driver of the car who honked at Leila. I managed to get pictures of her and email them to Taylor. She is following Miss Steele. Why she's dressed similarly to Miss Steele I do not understand. I can't get into SIP to see if Leila was in there; dressed as Miss Steele. Barney is going to have to pull video outside SIP to see what Leila is up to. Taylor texts back to stay on Miss Steele. We'll discuss this at tonight's meeting.

Ana's POV

I get back to SIP and give Jack his lunch. The driver is confirmed for Thursday to take him to Sea-Tac. The driver is confirmed in New York to take him to the conference hotel. I have his itinerary updated, printed and ready for him in a travel folder along with his online plane ticket and printed boarding pass. I start on the presenter/author database for the conference. My PBJ mini bagel and banana in my purse will have to wait for break. Although, as Winnie the Pooh would say "There's a rumbly in my tumbly." My day is spent updating the database with the speaker information from the program and with the information Jack and I researched online. He wants the database downloaded to a flash drive he can take to New York. I don't know if he researches this thoroughly for everything he does and it scares the hell out of me. What is online about me that he could learn? At the end of the day, I am almost done with the database. The elevator opens at 5:30 and Christian steps off it. I'm surprised to see him; I didn't think he was returning until tomorrow.

"Hello," I don't recognize my voice. It's too soft, too vulnerable. It makes Jack's head snap up from reading over my shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Ana," Christian's baritone voice is low and warm.

"Christian Grey, this is Jack Hyde," I remember my manners. "Jack, Christian."

"I'm the boyfriend you've been asking her about," Christian observes Jack's reaction.

_I'm blushing. This is so NOT how I thought this would happen._

"I'm the boss," Jack announces, shaking hands with Christian. "So, you answer the question about why my girl can't work overtime."

"MY girl; YOUR assistant. I have nothing to do with overtime; that's a management decision. Ana doesn't discuss her private life. She's taciturn; like her father. It's all right, I like making shy Ana blush." Christian smirks which makes me blush on cue. "Are you ready to go?" He asks me softly, ignoring Jack. "We have plans."

"I'm sure you don't mind Ana finishing up a task." Jack asserts.

"Afraid I have to insist we go," Christian says smoothly.

"I can drop her at her home when we finish," Jack says stubbornly.

"Sorry, we are running late. I'm sure the task can wait for morning; when you've had a chance to reconsider and look it over again. Good business decisions are not made when you are tired and pushing yourself. It's better to give such projects a fresh look in the morning light." Christian's dominant voice surfaces.

I save the document to the server and send Jack an email with the file location. Since he's looking over my shoulder, I won't send a copy to my personal email. I just save it to my desktop. I shut down the computer and turn to stare at Jack. He gets the hint and moves out of my way. I pick up my sweater and purse, pushing my chair to under the desk. Christian drapes his arm around my shoulder in a seemingly casual display of affection. However, I know differently. He is staking a claim and on this occasion, it's very welcome. Softly he kisses my hair. I can't help but feel relieved, safe and excited with his arm around me. He walks us to the elevator. I don't look back to see what Jack is doing.

Inside the elevator, Christian pushes me up against the wall. He holds my hands down by my sides. He kisses both corners of my mouth before giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. "If I didn't have a prior commitment, I'd take you to Escala and ride the elevators all night, kissing those lips. Did you get lunch today?" He looks at me, his grey eyes gleaming.

"Yes and an afternoon break." I don't tell him they were at the same time. "I'm sorry if you called and I couldn't call back. It was a busy day. I'm trying to remember not to use the SIP wifi like you said."

"Hmm," is all he says until we've cleared the building.

"Why did that feel like a pissing contest?" I ask Christian as he opens the car door for me.

"Because it was," he murmurs and gives me an enigmatic smile when he shuts my door.

"Hello, Taylor," I say and our eyes meet in the review mirror.

"Miss Steele," Taylor acknowledges with a genial smile.

Christian slides in beside me, clasps my hand, gently. "I don't think you're happy at SIP, Ana."

"It's been a long day and I'm tired." He has plans and I don't need him dropping everything to play dragon slayer for me.

"Too tired to Skype with me later tonight, or run early in the morning?" Christian asks.

"Yes, sorry. I just want to go home, take a hot bath, eat a bowl of cereal and go to bed. Tomorrow is a busy day; no time to run. Jack is leaving town for his conference. Ray is coming into town to drop off some restoration work. This is the weekend he will build out the closets in the condo. I just want to get through the rest of this week."

"Just cereal is not a good dinner," Christian frowns.

"I'll eat vitamin-fortified whole grain flakes and put fresh fruit on it. The carbs will make me sleepy." I reassure him.

"I have a prior dinner appointment or I would take you to Escala and feed you." He squeezes my hand.

"I hope rescuing me doesn't make you late," I murmur and as I look up, Taylor has a very annoyed look on his face. I feel guilty, rescuing me infringes on his time too. "If it's a late night for you, I can take a bus or cab to work in the morning."

"Sawyer will pick you up and take you to work." Christian offers.

"Would you like to go in early Miss Steele?" Taylor asks.

"No, regular time and I'll just use the front door. I think my back door entrances are being watched." I shift in my seat.

"Why do you say that," Christian asked.

"I'm just tired and being silly. It's nothing that a hot soaking bubble bath, a good book and an early night can't fix." I shrug it off. This man is going out of his way to get me to and from work. I love seeing him; but once I saw him, I hoped to spend the night. I don't know how Ray being in town will impact time I get to spend with Christian.

Too soon we are at the condo. Taylor holds the SUV door open. Christian walks me to my door and kisses me goodnight. Soft little kisses from one corner of my mouth to the other. "Goodnight pretty girl," he whispers in my ear and gives me a lingering hug goodbye. "I wish I wasn't working tonight. I'd take you home, feed you, love you and share that bubble bath with you. I really want to see you this weekend, so please make time while Ray is here. I'd run the parental gauntlet just to see you smile." He kisses me again and leaves.

Taylor's POV

Grey doesn't have dinner appointment. I sense he feels guilty for lying to Miss Steele. We were in Los Angeles for two days dealing with the Taipei Embassy about acquiring greater port access for GEH ships. He wants to be with her tonight as much as I want to be with Gail. He kept looking at pictures of her on his phone as we flew home. The WSUV picture is his screenshot. Welch wants a late night confab with Grey and the security staff. Welch and Barney have death threats for Miss Steele and Mr. Grey. Hell, we can't connect them to anyone. Barney has 50 IP addresses he's checking because of consistent threats. We discuss Sunday's Twitter feed of Grey being in the vicinity of Pike Place Market. Barney agrees to maintain closer watch on the Greywatch group on Twitter.

Miss Williams was spotted by Sawyer today when Miss Steele went to the local deli pick up lunch for her boss. We can't seem to catch her. Welch and Sawyer interviewed every known associate of Miss Williams. We still have no answer as to why she is stalking Miss Steele. Sawyer suggests it has to do with the WSUV picture of Grey and Steele. Welch reveals Leila Williams has applied for and received a conceal carry permit. Welch announces Miss Steele visited the courthouse yesterday to renew her conceal carry permit. Fuck, this day just gets better. Grey goes ballistic when he learns two women in his life have concealed carry permits. He's so anti-gun that I'm sure Miss Steele is going to hear about this. I don't think Leila should have one…I think she's completely unstable. However, I'd like to question Mr. Steele about Miss Steele's capabilities. I need to know how much self-defense she knows and how well she shoots. It will make assigning her personal protection detail easier.

When Grey questioned Sawyer about Miss Steele going to the courthouse, he explained about the trip at noon to the condo and the trip at noon to the courthouse. We brainstorm about security protocols to be taught to Miss Steele. When Welch asked about the possibilities of keeping Miss Steele inside at lunch time, I think Grey would have gone for it, but Sawyer nixed that. "Miss Steele is sent to the deli to pick up lunch for her boss, Jack Hyde. She takes her work duties seriously. She picks up lunch for other people, but I think it's because she's kind and offers to do so, not because they are taking advantage of her being the newest intern. Yes, she has a broken arm, but it appears she is healthy and healing…so using her broken arm as an excuse to keep her in lock down isn't going to work. Maybe she hasn't had time to run this week, but she will start running again soon. We can't stop her from doing that either."

Grey doesn't like Sawyer's response, but there's no way Miss Steele is going to let him lock her away in a tower. Despite her long hair…she's not going to wait for Prince Charming Grey. She's reserved, but she genuinely likes people. The issue will be explaining how she could be in danger via possible threats against Grey's life.

Security at Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh's condo is discussed next. Grey says he will talk to Elliott. The windows should be replaced with better glass. It needs a more robust security system installed, especially if Grey is going to spend the night there. Barney will offer options for dedicated internet access if Grey works while he's at their condo. Miss Kavanagh will need to sign an NDA to protect any proprietary information overheard while in the vicinity of Grey.

Welch tracked down information on the P.I. following Miss Steele. He was last seen in the vicinity of the Bravern Center Escala. Grey pales when he realizes Elena Lincoln may be having Miss Steele followed. Welch arranges covert ops on the P.I.'s place of business and orders Barney to hack his computer, check files, etc. Welch pulled his DMV files and he drives either a black Ford Explorer or a black Ford Fusion. Security now has two new vehicles on the watch list. Grey announces he will have a conversation with Elena Lincoln and tells security to stay away from her.

I don't know if he's pissed because Elena Lincoln is having Miss Steele followed, or if he's pissed that Elena's P.I. is watching Miss Steele. It's a tossup which one aggravates him the most…and I'm betting it's the P.I. taking pictures of Miss Steele. He needs to handle it.

Thanks to the HR files from SIP, Welch has background information on the last ten interns who worked for Jack Hyde. He contact and attempt to interview each of them. The investigation of Jack Hyde's background is still underway. Welch has background checks on the upper management team at SIP. We slog through those reports. Nothing seems to be amiss in any of their lives. Other than the ten interns in the last five years; nothing seems remiss in Hyde's HR file. SIP has not hinted at any misdeeds committed by Mr. Jack Hyde. Welch has also investigated clerical staff located on Miss Steele's floor and no issues emerge. Welch explains there are eight editor offices on Miss Steele's floor and each of the editor's assistants is located outside the editor's offices. They are located far enough away from one another that no one hears Hyde being rude to Miss Steele unless he shouts at her; which he has not done. Additionally, they all have authors they work with. Consequently they are usually behind closed doors in a meeting room or offices and are not in the vicinity of Miss Steele for the entire day. Two of the assistants have children, so they work a modified schedule of 9 a.m. to 2 p.m. to be able to get children to and from school. They may read manuscripts nights and weekends to make a forty-hour week. Additionally, Jack Hyde has a reputation of blasting through interns, so the full-time staff may not invest in work relationships with Hyde's interns.

Grey gives us marching orders regarding the SIP/GP move to the Grey House Annex. He hands out the office assignments to Barney to get servers and network drops installed and ready to go. Final mergers and acquisitions paperwork will be signed on Friday, followed by a full staff meeting on the following Monday. Staff will pack up their desks and work areas; carefully marking boxes for movers. Movers are scheduled for Tuesday and Wednesday. Four staff members from SIP/GP will be assigned to SIP/GP offices at Grey Annex during the move; including Miss Steele. Thursday, Barney's IT team will set up and test every computer, in addition to the servers. Friday, all GP staff will be interviewed and receive office assignments, security pass cards, etc. Staff not making the move will be terminated, including Jack Hyde. The following Tuesday after July 4th; Grey House PR will announce the acquisition of SIP, renamed Grey Publishing. The move from the current SIP location to Grey House Annex will also be announced. GEH Communications, PR, HR and IT will work closely with GP Communications, PR, HR and IT for the first week.

This whole week is a monumental Charlie Foxtrot. It's almost midnight before we make it back to Escala. Gail is sound asleep and judging from her ankle-length flannel nightgown; I'd better sleep alone in my own bed. Elena Lincoln isn't just a cock-blocker for Grey – she's messing with my love life when she pisses Gail off.

XXXXX  
Thursday 6/23  
Ana's POV

I dress in a black shirt and pants with black flats and put my hair in a ponytail. You know, it really sucks to plan my work wardrobe around _Captain Space Invader_. I feel like I'm rotating observable body parts and I don't like it! I've researched sexual harassment and intern blogs on the web and it seems, sad to say, other interns experience this also. Blogs say once they complain to HR, they are either overworked or ill-treated. In retaliation, many of them receive poor work reviews and do not receive recommendations for future jobs. Lord, just let me get through today! Ray will be here tonight and I can talk to him about the situation. Ray will have ideas about those listening devices. Maybe I can take him into the office this weekend and let him observe my work site and offer suggestions.

Sawyer pulls up to the front door. He insists on parking and we talk before he lets me out. "If your father's plans change; please let me know. I can pick you up and take you home. This is my phone number. If anything happens – anything – call me and I will be by your side in less than ten minutes. Keeping Mr. Grey and your boss separate from one another would be a really good idea right now. Although he maintained a cool exterior yesterday, Mr. Grey does not like your boss. He doesn't like the way Hyde talks to you. He doesn't like the way Hyde treats you."

"I don't like it either, Sawyer, but as a new employee …I'm trying to be professional about my first real job. Clayton's Hardware was interesting and it was great to wear jeans." _IRL, if I'm old enough to have an adult relationship with Christian, I have to handle other aspects of my life as an adult also_. "Thank you for your number. I have to work until Jack leaves for the airport. I've arranged for a driver to pick him up at 6:45. He needs to be at Sea-Tac by 7:30. Ray is supposed to arrive at work by 6:45 to pick me up. We're going out to dinner before we go back to my condo. Ray will probably take me to work in the morning and pick me up at the end of the day. Depending upon how much we accomplish this weekend, he may take me to work on Monday." I explain.

"Understood, have a good day!" Sawyer closes the door and off I go, headed toward the double glass doors of SIP and another day of _Captain Space Invader_ mood swings.

I get settled at my desk before Jack blasts out of his office. He hands me his cup. I have to make coffee. My work pet peeve is staff who leave half a cup of coffee in a pot instead of making a new pot. When the pot has a full cup made, I pour it and run. I also have a pet peeve about people who leave ten pieces of paper in a copier instead of refilling the paper drawers. Seriously…how long does it take to put a ream of paper in the copier, printer or fax? I return to my desk; find and finish the project from yesterday. I save it to the server and email an updated copy to Jack. I sort his mail. I create a database of new submissions this week and send it to him with names of manuscripts with authors and genre. I stack the new manuscripts on the credenza outside his office. Then I work preparing the synopsis of the manuscripts he considered from earlier in the week.

Jack sends me out to pick up lunch again. I feel better about being outdoors since Sawyer and I had our conversation this morning. I walk to the deli, lost in my own thoughts. While waiting in line, I text Kate that Ray's in town tonight and there should be custom closets by Sunday night. After I drop off Jack's lunch…I'm startled when I approach my desk. All the manuscripts which Taylor stacked in neat piles on Jack's credenza and all the new manuscripts I put there this morning are now in a big messy pile on the floor behind my desk. I'm going to have to bend over, pick them up and put them, a few at a time back on the credenza. Since they are situated behind my desk…Jack gets a great glimpse of my ass each time I perform the task.

I tap my foot and mentally recite the military alphabet… _Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, India, Juliet, Kilo, Lima_…

"Problem?" Jack appears behind me. "Sorry, I was sorting through the manuscripts to take a half dozen to New York with me to read during down times. I was matching them up to synopsizes you have completed."

"No problem; not at all," I lie. "I'm going to lunch before I start on manuscripts." I go to the break room. I don't feel like eating lunch. I don't feel like sitting at my desk. I email Kate and tell her that I've decided to quit my job at SIP. I tell her if GEH doesn't want me; I am going home to Ray's house in Montesano until my broken arm heals and I can return to Seattle. Four years at Clayton's Hardware is a good reference. I won't list SIP as an employer on a résumé so it will look like I took a break after college. I feel better once I've vented in an email to her and pressed send. I turn off my cell and go back to work. Screw not using SIP wifi! I hope they catch my signal and my drift. I'm out of here.

I sit down, putting my purse away. Then I turn to observe the stack of manuscripts and chuckle to myself. I wheel my chair over to the pile of manuscripts. By doing deep knee bends; I stack manuscripts on my chair as high as the chair back. I wheel them over to the credenza. Five trips; I am done. I'm tired and my arm is achy but the manuscript relocation has been completed without bending over and showing cleavage or ass. I'm so not in the mood to play games with Jack. I don't even stop to assemble the manuscripts in order by receipt date or alphabetize them by author. I just don't care right now. Maybe tomorrow, when I can stand outside Jack's office and not be eye-fucked, I will feel like arranging them in some order.

Four times over the course of the afternoon Jack requests coffee. His requests interrupt my thought process while reading manuscripts. Finally, it is the end of the day. Everyone has cleared out of the building before six o'clock. At six twenty, I gather Jack's itinerary, tickets, etc. and take them to his office. I remind him that his driver will be here at 6:45 to take him to Sea-Tac. I inquire if he has selected the manuscripts he's taking to New York.

He stares at me. "Well, Ana, I think this might be a good time to discuss my concerns regarding your work ethics." He moves, blocking the doorway.

_My mouth instantly dries as alarm bells ring loud and piercing in my head. Oh fuck. This is not a FUN predator stalk like Christian cornering me in the kitchen or the hall. _"Now might not be a good time for this, Jack. Your driver is due shortly. Please ensure you have all your travel documents and manuscripts." My voice is quiet but hoarse, betraying me.

"I hired you because I thought you had potential. I don't know if it's the broken arm, or the new boyfriend, but you are not the hard worker you were when you were hired. You don't show appreciation for your position. I had to argue with Elizabeth to hire you. She wanted someone older and more established. You're very good at putting on an act." He sneers.

"Putting on an act?" _I need to keep him talking. Where is security? I warned them I was working and to keep checking in on me._

He takes a step forward, encroaching upon my personal space. "You probably practiced your little act all through college on professors. How many blow jobs did you give in exchange for your GPA? Trust me; you're not a very bright girl; so that's the only scenario that makes sense. I checked your phone logs. No personal calls except at the end of the day when the chauffer picks you up. No personal emails, texts, or Skypes using SIP equipment or wifi since Monday when Grey warned you about your emails being monitored. Low and behold – today you access SIP wifi to text your roommate and tell her you're quitting SIP and applying for an internship at GEH." He takes a step closer to me.

I'm backed into a corner of his office now and the realization of my situation hits me. "Don't even think about touching me, you slimy, sleazy…"

"I'm no more of a sleaze than your rich, Ivy League boyfriend. We're the same; he and I, except he dropped out of Harvard and I graduated from Princeton. If circumstances were different – I would have what he has – including you. If you are going to spread your legs to get what you want from Christian Grey, then you are going to drop to your knees and give me what I want from you."

"I'm not doing anything to you, for you, with you, near you, under you, over you, around you…etc. Now, get the hell out of my way and let me go home." My voice is loud and firm. _Where is that damned security? I try to think of how to get out of his office. Damn! I should have waited for him to approach my desk for the documents instead of coming in here._

"You're not leaving until we come to an understanding. I'm rewriting your job definition. You are going to become my personal assistant before the reorganization takes place. You're stuck with me, bitch! If you behave yourself and do as you are told; I will give you a glowing reference to go somewhere else when I'm through with you." His smile was evil incarnate.

"You're delusional if you think I'm staying here and working for you." I stated as calmly as I could.

"GEH bought out SIP – the final merger documents are signed tomorrow. Did Grey buy the company so he can fuck you at break time? You will do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it, or you lose Grey and Kavanagh plus the lifestyle they provide you. Do we understand one another?" I'll make sure Grey won't hire you to work at GEH. I'll make him the laughing stock of Seattle. Cuckolded and cockblocked! I'll make sure it's tabloid news for months – that you slept with me to move up the corporate ladder to get to him!" Jack steps closer; I can smell the alcohol on his breath and the sickening sweet stench of his cologne.

"I will go to HR in the morning and I will file a sexual harassment or a hostile work environment complaint_." I feel an adrenaline surge through my body._ _I wait to make my move. Ray taught me self-defense. If Jack touches me—I will take him down. I'm past fright and can't take flight – I'm going to have to fight. Christian's words echo in my head – no touching without permission!_

"No you're won't, you prick-teasing bitch. Elizabeth Morgan won't believe you. I have her under my control." He takes a step forward. Reaching up, he touches me where the top button of my black shirt is open and presses his hand above my cleavage, his fingertips brushing the hollow of my throat. "Quit trying to act like a lady – I prefer the little tramp that you are. Admit it, Ana, you want it." He leers at me again.

"I want you to drop dead," I draw back my right arm, ready to smash my cast into his face but he grabs my arm and twists hard. I let out a scream…almost passing out from the pain. He shoves me into the corner of his office and grabs my shirt.

"You son of a bitch!" Ray appeared from nowhere and has his hands on Jack. He yanks him backward. Jack has a good hold on my shirt and it rips as Ray pulls him off me. I kick up as Ray pulls him back and I make perfect contact with Jack's groin.

"Arrgh!" he cries out in pain and surprise, as his knees buckle and grasps himself between his legs. "You fucking bitch!" he half screams, half groans. "You are fucking fired! FIRED!"

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

A shout out to **wattle** for her FSOG fanfiction story _Accidentally There._ It's a good read!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, SIP Week Three – you don't want to see an angry Ray Steele!  
Thursday 6/23 – continued  
Ray's POV

"You son of a bitch!" I arrived early to pick up Annie. She knows how I hate being late. Early is on time. On time is late. Late is unacceptable. Annie is away from her desk; in her boss's office. This is not good – there's a look on Annie's face I've seen before – when she moved back to Montesano with me. Every time Stephen Morton's name came up during conversations with Carla – Annie had that look. I hear that bastard tell my daughter she's going to sleep with him. I see that bastard touch my daughter and call her a tramp. I grab him by the shoulders and yank him backward away from Annie. He grabs for her shirt as I grab for him and it rips as I pull him away from her. I'm gratified when Annie kicks up as I pull him back. She makes perfect contact with his groin before she collapses on the floor.

"Arrgh!" Hyde cries out in pain and surprise, as his knees buckle and grasps himself between his legs. "You fucking bitch!" he half screams, half groans. "You are fucking fired! FIRED!"

I hauled him out of the office and threw him across the floor. I followed right behind his flying body; grabbing him off the floor and punching him in the face. "You son-of-a-bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are – touching my daughter! I'm going to make you regret the day your mother shit you into existence!" I slammed my fist into Hyde's smarmy mouth. "You don't talk that way to my daughter! You don't touch my daughter!" I pulled back to punch him again, but the security guard grabbed me and threw my aim off. My blow, designated to break Hyde's nose, landed on his right eye, busting his eyebrow open.

"This bastard assaulted my daughter!" I scream at him. "Handcuff him so he can't get away and call the police! Call an ambulance, my daughter is hurt!" I plan to go to Annie but my temper takes over. I stomp on the hand that touched my Annie and heard a satisfying crunch of broken bones. On my way back to his office, I grab Annie's sweater off the back of her chair to take to her.

Ana's POV

Ray brings my sweater to me to put on. I can't do it…my arm aches. Ray takes off his jacket and covers me. He kneels and holds me until the ambulance gets there. He talks softly to me about what he's working on at home in Montesano. Police arrive and have Jack on his feet and out of the way when the EMTs arrive. Ray picks me up and transfers me to the gurney. He grabs my purse and tote out from under the desk. A female police officer questions Ray while the EMTs check me. I tell them I think Jack broke my arm again because it hurts.

EMTs tuck me into the ambulance and we are off. My arm hurts and I want to scream. I want to cry. Ray attempts to soothe me, talking me through breathing exercises to get my mind off the pain. We quickly arrive at Northwest. For some reason, Dr. T. is there; waiting for me. I manage to introduce her to Ray before I am wheeled into an emergency suite. She asks what happened and when I tell her, I burst into tears.

"We have to x-ray your arm again." She apologizes to me and Ray.

A female police officer asks Ray and Grace to step out so she can take pictures of me and retrieve my torn clothing as evidence. She's very good about talking softly to me and asking me to tell her what happened.

Sawyer's POV

"Taylor – FUCK! When Miss Steele's father arrived early, I saw Leila, across the street at Fifty's. Since Mr. Steele was there; I took off after Leila, but I lost her after a dozen blocks. I doubled back and retraced the route looking for her. When I came back to retrace the route again – the police and an ambulance are at SIP. I can't get near the building to get information. They are taking Miss Steele away – looks like the ambulance service assigned to Northwest. Call Dr. T. Police are hauling Jack Hyde out in handcuffs. He's been hit in the face a couple times – I can see bruises and a laceration on his eyebrow. He's screaming that his hand is broken. I don't have a clue what happened." _Great…Mr. Grey and Mr. Steele are both going to need oxygen before they are done yelling at me._

Gail's POV

I wait by the elevator. Kincaid said Miss Steele is coming up. Her dad must be getting into town late. Why didn't Sawyer put her in the elevator and send her up? When the elevator doors open…I am in shock. "Miss Williams?"

"Mrs. Jones…where is Master," she asked plaintively.

"He hasn't come home yet. He and Taylor just got back from Los Angeles. They were delayed at the office. Are you hungry or would you like to take a bath?" I ask quietly.

"A bath would be nice. I want to look pretty for Master when he comes home." She looks down at the clothes she is wearing and realizes she looks a little grubby.

I don't know what to do. She's an automaton, heading up the stairs to the submissive bedroom. I duck into the CCTV office and turn on every camera and microphone in the place. I don't know what the hell is going on. I quickly get towels and some of Miss Steele's toiletries and clothes from Mr. Grey's bedroom and bathroom. Leila sits on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. I start the tub filling and help her strip. Oh my god….she's so thin. When did she eat last? She lets me wash her hair and while she soaks, I observe her. She's been cutting; on her inside upper thighs. The skin on her upper thighs is a series of ridges and valleys. "Do you want to soak while I bring back a tray of food for you? I have macaroni and cheese, fresh broccoli spears and a chilled bottle of white wine."

"It sounds good, but I'll come down to eat. Can I just soak for a while?" Leila asked.

"When you are done with your bath, get dressed and come down to the breakfast bar. I'll have dinner ready." I leave the room and race to the security office. I watch her while trying to contact Taylor. My calls keep going to voice mail. I leave him a message to get here PDQ before Leila Williams leaves.

She gets out of the tub within 15 minutes. I thought she would soak longer. Does she suspect I'm trying to get Taylor here? I watch her dress and brush her hair into a braid, but I have to go to the kitchen so she doesn't suspect I'm trying to delay her departure.

I go to the kitchen to plate some food for Leila. She doesn't come to the kitchen. Taylor doesn't call. I sneak into the security office and look at the CCTV. Leila has gone to Mr. Grey's bedroom. On camera I see her go into his closet. Taking a deep breath; I go to Mr. Grey's room.

"Why?" She asks angrily, looking at the wardrobe for Miss Steele. "Why are her clothes in his closet instead of the sub room? Why does he visit her apartment? Why did he have his picture taken with her? She's looks just like me…just like all of us. Why does he want more with her?"

"I don't know Leila." I answer as softly as possible. I don't want to spook her. _Where the hell is Taylor? Where is the rest of the security team? What is going…?_ I don't react fast enough. She flies at me in a rage, slamming me against the wall. My head snaps back, hard, against the wall. My knees buckle and I go down. I'm aware her feet run past me, but I can't stop her.

Ana's POV

"The ulna has a complete fracture now. The bone was compromised by the last accident. I'm going to have to set the bone before we cast your arm." Grace says. "While you were getting ex-rays; I checked your father's hand. His knuckles will be bruised but he didn't break anything."

"Do you know if they brought Jack here? He said Ray broke his hand," I ask, fearful of another confrontation between them.

"Standard protocols are that he will be seen by a doctor at the jail." Grace said.

She was gentle as possible removing the cast so my arm can be ex-rayed again. Once the arm was ex-rayed; she gave me a shot for the pain. Once she had the ex-rays; she set the bones in my arm. It hurt like hell; I know I whimpered. I tried to breathe through the pain like Ray taught me, but didn't help.

"It's going to hurt; I'm sorry. It's why I gave you the shot. You'll be in a cast for four to six more weeks. The healing process of the radius has been compromised. Do you still have pain pills from last time?"

I nodded.

"Same directions as last time; one or two every four to six hours for pain; take it with food. Report any side effects. I brought you some clothes from my office. Mia left them there months ago when she was between appointments. I know she won't mind if you use them." She helped me put on a t-shirt and a large soft sweater. Grace holds and comforts me for a few minutes. "Ana, it will be okay. You are a special young woman. This situation will pass and you will be stronger for it." She smiled. "I wish I had met your father under different circumstances; but he's a very nice man."

Ray dealt with billing while I dressed. By the time Grace released me, Christian was waiting for me also.

"Well?" He asked, approaching me slowly.

"Complete fracture of the ulna. Healing compromised on radius. I'm in a cast for four-six weeks. Did Sawyer tell you I was here?" I'm tired and feel fuzzy from that shot; not to mention the adrenalin rush of dealing with Jack.

"Sawyer saw you taken away by ambulance and called Mom to meet you at the ER. Then he called me." Christian explained. "Jesus, Ana!" He grabs me suddenly, his hands fist in my hair as he pulls my face up to his and his mouth is on mine. The passionate desperation in his kiss leaves Grace and Ray with raised eyebrows. I taste his relief, his longing and his residual anger while his tongue possesses my mouth. My hands rest on his biceps; a safe touch for both of us. He only stops kissing when we are both out of breath and desperate for oxygen. He gazes down at me. His beautiful face leaves me breathless. His kiss left me weak in the knees. He presses his forehead against mine and I feel stress release from his body. He lays his cheek on the top of my head, encircles me in his arms and holds me to his chest. He breathes slowly for a long minute. Then Christian straightens; realizing we're standing by the nurse's station at the Emergency Room and the entire place has gone quiet watching us. "Ray said you kicked him in the balls." Christian says with admiration releasing me.

"I tried to hit him in the face with my cast, but he twisted my arm. The foot to the crotch was self-defense. He hurt me." I whisper, weak from the kiss which is compounded by the attack and the hospital. "Ray taught me self-defense."

"I'm very glad he did," he breathes and adds, arching a brow, "I'm also glad he was there to beat the fuck out of Hyde."

"Let's get you home," Ray says. "The police agreed to wait to question us again. Jack Hyde is in custody until he's arraigned."

"Can I walk her to your truck?" Christian asked Ray.

"You can carry her to my truck; but don't try anything. I'm still pissed off at her boss; I'm ready to kick ass if she's not." Ray snarked.

"There are things to discuss," I said, not wanting to let go of Christian as he scooped me up in his arms. I loop my arms and hands over his neck, but I don't snuggle into him. I don't want to touch the forbidden zone.

"Yes," he nodded, "there are things to discuss." He holds me tight against his chest and carries me out of the hospital.

Grace's POV

_ He's holding her against his chest! Christian is holding Ana against his chest...after that kiss! I can't wait to tell Cary! Oh god…I wonder if this will go viral on social media. After all she's been through, Ana doesn't need fashionistas sniping about her clothes. I wonder if there will be a legal team combing through the hospital to get people to sign NDAs. _I turn and see the nurses at the station eyeing me. "What?" I snapped at them. "You've never seen a public display of affection before?" I'm off to the quiet of my office to call Cary.

Ray's POV

_ You damn right there are things to discuss…like why Christian Grey is kissing my daughter like a soldier coming home from deployment. She obviously likes him because she's not fighting him off…but there's only so much a father can take in one night. I'm defending her honor against one man…and wondering about her honor with another. Fuck, I can't take this. This is tougher than warning off horny 18 year old jocks who thought they were going to get into Annie's pants! My hand throbs a little from smashing Hyde's face…but I know I didn't break anything…like I did when I broke Stephen Morton's jaw. Annie never knew it was me. She was off to a regional track meet for four days. I drove to Vegas, found that bastard stumbling out of a bar and proceeded to beat the fuck out of him. Annie never told me what happened with him before she came to live with me. Her coach in Vegas had a conversation with her coach in Montesano. He had a conversation with me. Morton never touched her, but he verbally abused her and physically and verbally abused Carla. I 'had a conversation' with Stephen Morton which ended with two black eyes, a broken jaw, three broken ribs…and various contusions from being thrown down an embankment. He was too drunk to know it was me. I set my own hand, bandaged it and drove home to Montesano. Annie thought I smashed my hand in the workshop. I protected her then…I protected her tonight…and if I have to; I'll protect her from Christian Grey._

Twitter Feed:  
Naughty Nurse Nora greywatch:  
OMG! Gorgeous Grey just liplocked a petite brunette in the middle of the ER at Northwest! SWOON

Grey Gal greywatch:  
WHEN?

Naughty Nurse Nora greywatch:  
Three minutes ago! OMG! He's carrying her out of here! His bodyguards are stopping EVERYONE from getting pics or video!

Gaga for Grey greywatch:  
Sigh…that's an image to take to bed!

Grey Gal greywatch:  
Is it the brunette from the _Seattle Times_ picture?

Naughty Nurse Nora greywatch:  
Could be, I was too busy staring at him!

Gaga for Grey greywatch:  
SIGH

Christian's POV

"Boss, we have to go…situation at Escala." Taylor grabs my arm. He drags me away from Ana the moment she is safely locked in Ray's truck.

"What!" I shout at him once we head for the SUV.

"Gail's call just came through. Miss Williams is at Esclava. I tried to call back…but there's no answer." He charges towards the SUV.

"Christ! Get us there as soon as possible." I call Sawyer and Ryan and order them to return to Escala now! SIP can wait for us to deal with it.

Ryan and Sawyer blast into Escala – guns drawn. Despite their insistence I stay and guard the panic room where we've stashed Grey, I'm hot on their trail. Leila is here, she can get a gun. Gail is not answering her phone. As god is my witness if Leila hurt Gail – I will find her and kill her. I have friends with boats; she'll be fish food in Puget Sound before the sun rises or shark chum in the Pacific Ocean before noon tomorrow. I call out to Gail but she does not respond. I check camera feeds and find Gail on the camera for the Boss's bedroom when Sawyer gives a shout. He carries Gail to the couch. I'm there beside her, she's alert. "What happened?"

"Leila," Gail muttered and then recommended we rewind the CCTV for the penthouse for the last half hour. Sawyer goes to do that, Ryan has gone to get Grey from the panic room where we left him. Gail relates the story to me. I feel her head and she winces when I touch a tender swollen area at the back of her head.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," I swear.

"You can't," she tells me. Grey enters the room. "Mr. Grey, swear to me that neither you nor your security team hurts that girl. She's sick. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she needs medical and psychiatric help. I don't know how long she's been cutting herself, but there are lots of scars on the insides of her legs, with several fresh and partly healed cuts. You helped Miss Steele when she was hurt."

"That's different!" Grey shouted.

"How you feel is different! Who you are and how you take care of people is not!" Gail shouted and then winced; her hand going to her head. "I know you haven't been able to find her. I think she's staying with Susannah Martin. She smelled like the vanilla and rose perfume that Susannah wore. I need to lie down in my own bed and take something for this headache. Jason?" She held out her arms to me.

I picked up my woman, my heart, my love and carried her to bed. I helped her put on pajamas and then I went in search of a pain killer. I want to knock her out until morning, but if she has a concussion, I can't do that. I check her eyes, but they aren't dilated. I believe she doesn't have a concussion; but to be safe, I need to check her every hour for the next twelve hours. I get an 800 mg. Ibuprophen for her from my first aid kit. Once she's asleep, I'm going to view the CCTV of the penthouse and have a talk with Kincaid at the front desk. I don't want him sending anyone up to the penthouse again without a security guard escort.

XXXXX  
Friday Morning, 6/24  
Ray's POV

_Shame on the Moon  
_Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band

Until you've been beside a man  
You don't know what he wants  
You don't know if he cries at night  
You don't know if he don't  
When nothin' comes easy  
Old nightmares are real  
Until you've been beside a man  
You don't know how he feels  
Once inside a woman's heart  
A man must keep his head  
Heaven opens up the door  
Where angels fear to tread  
Some men go crazy  
Some men go slow  
Some men go just where they want  
Some men never go  
Oh blame it on midnight  
Ooh shame on the moon…

"I checked on her almost an hour ago," I turned my Bob Seger CD off. "It's early. Annie's due to wake at six for a pain pill. Just so you know, she's not going to work today. She may not be going to work on Monday. If Jack Hyde gets released on bail, she's leaving Seattle. I'm taking her home to Montesano where I can take care of her until he's put away for good."

"The police searched the SIP offices and Hyde's home. My IT and security were at SIP with the police until after midnight. They were allowed to retrieve SIP technology from Hyde's home. The police went to question Elizabeth Morgan about her knowledge of prior bad acts by Jack Hyde."

"Why did the police let your IT and security search SIP?" I asked.

"I bought the company. We're finalizing the purchase this morning." Christian explained.

I walked to the kitchen and retrieved a small metal canister from above the microwave. I handed it to Taylor. "Annie found these Tuesday at SIP. One at her desk; two in the women's bathroom. She found one on the back of the refrigerator in the break room; but she left it there. Those are short range listening devices. There has to be a recording device within a five-foot radius of the building. If Annie's boss used them; he wouldn't leave the recording device in his office. I recommend you start with that asshole's car if he left it in the building parking lot. I don't know what to tell you if it is in police impound. After I checked his car; I'd check any storage areas in the building. It could be hidden in a bottom drawer of a file cabinet or the top shelf of a closet. You might want your men to search SIP from top to bottom."

"Are there any listening devices in the condo?" Christian asked.

"None," I blew out a breath. "None in public access areas, either."

"Why didn't she tell me she found these? Or why didn't she tell Sawyer?" Christian asked.

"She said you were out of town. She doesn't really know Sawyer. If she felt more comfortable with him, she might have told him she found those. They are the reason why she renewed her conceal carry permit. She knows I know what to do with things like this. She asked me to inspect the condo and to bring her a taser; which tells me she doesn't feel safe. She probably would have asked me for a gun, but with the cast; she wouldn't have been up to her usual shooting standards."

"I'm not comfortable with her having a gun," Christian said.

"I'm not comfortable with you having an opinion on how my Annie should be protected," I stare at him, wondering if he will crumble under the "dad glare" but he does not. _Score a point for the pretty boy._ "I want to know why Jack Hyde assaulted my daughter to get back at you. What did you do to him in your past that makes him think he could replace you?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about," Christian asked, confused.

"He told Annie if circumstances were different, he would have everything you had and that included Annie. What the hell is going on in your little power games with each other that makes him think he can assault my daughter to get back at you?"

Christian whipped out his phone. "Welch, did Barney find anything on Hyde's laptop that linked him to me?" Overwhelmed by Welch's end of the conversation, Christian sank down on the couch and listened intently. "Barney is 100% sure? No, don't release that information to anyone until I talk to Taylor." He hung up and addressed Taylor. "Make sure Elliott is safe in Barbados and notify the close protection detail for Mom, Dad and Mia. There may be threats from Hyde against my family."

"Will do." Taylor texted to various people, but then he was back in the conversation. "Okay, what did Welch and Barney say?"

"They found a copy of Ana's to do list on the SIP laptop in Hyde's home. It included thanking me for her helicopter and glider tours. There were saved maps of Boeing Field on the laptop. Hyde laid out specific plans of how to sabotage my helicopter and plane."

Taylor cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Jack Hyde was a foster child in Detroit when I was. We both lived at the same foster home for a short period of time. He blames me for Carrick and Grace Grey adopting me instead of him. His computer diary is full of plans to get back at the entire Grey family, starting with me. Welch is researching; he will know more tomorrow. Hyde had electronic files of pictures and news articles about me. He had one electronic file for every member of my family and for Ana. Hers included the WSUV picture along with a copy of her application to SIP."

"He hired her because of her perceived connection to you?" I stared at him.

"Yes," Christian hung his head in shame.

"He was going to hurt my Annie to get back at you?" I questioned him.

"Yes. It's what he meant by if circumstances were different; he would have what I have. My family, my lifestyle, my girl," Christian shook his head.

"Grey – that's fucked up, but it's not your fault." I said.

"It is," Christian said. "He's been a bastard to her because of me."

"For someone who is supposed to be a brilliant businessman – you are quite a disappointment right now," I announced; shaking my head and reaching for my tea.

Taylor and Christian stared at me like I had become Ray Walston of _My Favorite Martian_ fame.

"That information has to disappear." I said patiently, explaining it to Christian. "It needs to disappear _NOW_. If the police or the courts find that information, Hyde could be considered mentally unstable – which means jail time in a psychiatric institution instead of jail time in a prison."

Christian looked confused by my comment.

"Taylor understands. Information on my daughter, you, your family, your life, your business, his plans to sabotage your avionics equipment – your security needs to know what Jack Hyde was planning – but your family, the police and the media do not. Wipe information about where you are vulnerable clean from servers, computers, etc."

"I know you will hate me when I say this Ray," Taylor said, "but I am glad this happened. If Mr. Grey fired Hyde before we knew any of this, he would still be a potential threat."

"You were going to fire him?" I looked at Christian.

"I planned to fire him next Tuesday." Christian admitted. "I didn't like the way he looked at Ana, talked to her or treated her."

"First of all – why didn't she tell you what was going on with him?" I demanded to know.

"She told Sawyer it was her first real professional job. She was determined to do the best she could." Christian answered.

"Okay, I accept that. Annie's not the kind of girl who would run from a challenge. Question number two: why Tuesday?" I asked.

"He was supposed to be at a national conference in New York this weekend. I thought he would network with colleagues over the weekend and find out if there were openings at other publishing houses. When I fired him, I wanted him to have optional places to go. Hell, as part of his severance package, I would have paid him to relocate somewhere else." Christian said.

"Well that does make sense," I admitted. "But what's going to happen with him right now."

Taylor said, "The man is behind bars for at least another 60 hours. Barney has discovered more information. The DA will have video proof of Hyde assaulting women before mid-morning. There may be more evidence against him depending upon what else Barney found in the wee hours of this morning."

"Assaulting women? You mean he has a history of assaulting his interns? My Annie wasn't the first?" I didn't like the look that crossed Grey's face. "Okay, next question – what the hell happened at Escala last night that made you abandon my daughter when she was hurt and wanted you to comfort her? Or did I misunderstand that kiss in front of God and the Emergency Room?"

"A guest at Escala assaulted my housekeeper." Christian realized how crazy it sounded as his excuse left his mouth.

"How many fucking psychos run amok in your life?" I asked in astonishment. "Judging from that kiss at the hospital; I know it won't do any good to bar you and Annie from seeing each other. So, I'm telling you, man to man, I will make you wish you had never met me if anything else happens to my Annie because of you. If you think I'm kidding Grey, just look at Hyde's busted face and hand."

"Well, I'm probably going to piss you off when I say this – but you and Ana need to come to Escala." Christian asserted.

"Why?" I hoped my tundra voice froze their blood.

"This condo is too close to Jack Hyde's home. The security system is subpar. The windows are not safe." Taylor explained.

"I'm not happy with the dead bolt lock on the front door and the interior door locks are a joke. All it would take is a determined psycho to knock the interior hollow doors off their hinges," I said. "I have a whole list of things to improve security here. Your housekeeper was injured at Escala." I pointed out.

"By someone who gained access by pretending to be Miss Steele," Taylor said. "If you will at least come to breakfast at Escala, we can develop a security plan for Miss Steele, the condo, you..."

"No, leave whoever you want outside the door. I don't know any of your security people. I need to wake Annie in twenty minutes. You're more than welcome to stay for breakfast – but you are going to be honest with her about what's going on or you are out of here." My voice carried a stiff warning.

"I'll help you with that breakfast," Taylor offered.

"You can start the coffee," I said.

Ana's POV

Ray wakes me at six and tells me we have company. I shower and dress in my favorite skinny black jeans, converse and rose-colored blouse. Friday is jeans day at SIP, but we're having a reorganization meeting today. Should I change into work clothes? Before I can decide, there is a knock on the bathroom door. Christian is there in charcoal grey pants with a white shirt and silky black tie. It's unfair that he looks that good around the clock. _My inner goddess wonders if that tie matches his boxers today. I yell at her to STFU._

"Ready for me to help with your hair?" He asks gently.

"Please." I sit at the dressing table area in the bathroom and he gives me a blowout. I endeavor to sit still and not fidget. I make myself breath normally and then I realize my head hasn't hurt while he was blow drying my hair.

"You have a weird look on your face." I see Christian's quizzical glance in the reflection of the mirror.

"I was just thinking I don't remember when my head stopped hurting from the accident." I look up at him through my lashes and then look down at my fingers, knotted on my lap. His breathing alters and he shuts off the blow dryer. He pulls the dressing stool back and lifts me to the vanity top. He spreads my knees and steps between. He reaches for my hands and holds them flat on my thighs. After searching my face, he leans down and kisses me, gently over and over until our kisses become more demanding. His lips leave mine and he starts kissing my neck down to my cleavage when there is a knock on the door.

"Breakfast," Ray bellows through the door.

"Saved by the ex-military father, again," Christian says, lifting me to my feet off the bathroom sink.

XX

Christian raises his glass of orange juice.

"To ex-military men who train their daughters well," he says and his eyes soften.

Ray toasts him with his tea cup. "I'm going to go take a shower." He gives Christian a stern look before leaving the table.

"Cheers," I mutter, raising my tea cup.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks.

"I had decided to resign at SIP today and ask you if I could apply for an internship at GEH. But Jack said you purchased SIP?" I ask in a hesitant tone of voice.

"Yes, Grey Enterprises Holdings signs the merger and acquisition paperwork with Seattle Independent Publishers today. Before noon SIP will become Grey Publishing. Somehow Jack Hyde was intercepting emails at SIP. It's how he knew about the buyout in advance. Why are you considering an internship with GEH?" He asks.

"I don't know if deciding to quit SIP will matter. I don't know if I still have a job. Will Grey Publishing keep me as an assistant if there is no editor for me to assist?" I thought this through while showering.

"You will still have a job after the reorganization at Grey Publishing if you want it. There is an internship for you at GEH if you want it. When your Grey House internship ends; we can find you a position which interests you."

"Jack said he would tell the tabloids we're sleeping together and ruin your business." I sigh.

He pauses and places his fork on his plate. "First of all; we're adults, Ana. What we do behind closed doors with one another is our business. It's not anyone else's business; not your friends, not your father, not my family, not my employees, not your coworkers, not the media. Not being with you this week has been one of the hardest things I've ever done. I don't want to do it again. We need time to be just us and establish what we want in a relationship. However; I give you my word as a gentleman; I'm not going to knock you up and abandon you on Ray's doorstep."

"Like he would let that happen," I laugh. "I'm not going to let it happen either. I've decided to get birth control shots. It is safer for me."

"Let me help keep you safe," Christian asked. He looked at my face and paused, "What?"

"I've had it with being monitored, followed and being scared out of my mind. Ray's going to do some work on the condo so I know it is safe. I owe that to Kate and to Ethan. Will Sawyer continue transporting me to and from work?" I asked, hating that my hand trembled when I set my tea cup down.

"I assigned Sawyer to be your close personal protection when I saw the bruises Jack Hyde left on your arm. Unless you have an issue with Sawyer, he will continue to provide close personal protection. I don't know if Jack Hyde had anyone working for him. He had a lot of information about me, my family, you, my business and my avionics fleet. He was checking to see where I was vulnerable." Christian revealed.

"Was Mrs. Jones vulnerable because Sawyer was following me?" I asked.

"No, it was a confluence of events." Christian explained where everyone was and wasn't during the night. "I've increased security for you, me, my home, my family and for GEH. Grey Publishing is moving from the SIP building to Grey House Annex next week. It has state of the art security."

"Did the bus-stop brunette attack Mrs. Jones?" I asked.

"Yes," Christian acknowledged. "Her name is Leila Williams. We need to talk more about her; but not around your father."

"I understand; but what about Jack?" I asked.

"Police arrested him last night when you were taken to the hospital. He's in jail; awaiting arraignment. Police searched his home and his office last night. My security searched the business in the early hours this morning. Additionally my IT team searched the business and home computers. He bugged your desk and the women's bathroom within the first week of your employment. Ryan found more bugs at workstations of other staff. He found the receiver in the basement where manuscripts are filed. He found tapes of conversations saved on Hyde's hard drive. He drugged his previous interns and coerced them into rough sex. He taped their encounters and blackmailed them for more sex. He saved the videos on flash drives. My IT team is submitting the flash drives to the DA this morning. I told Roach the buyout is off if you decided to sue the company for assault. SIP ignored the fact that he was blasting through two interns every year for the last five years. It should have been a warning flag; but they ignored the problem." Christian sipped his coffee.

"What kind of problem?" I ask suspiciously.

"None of his interns stayed past the 90 or 180 day probationary period. Several left before the end of their probationary period. Plus, there's no paperwork for him indicating work issues. There's no proof of the assaults via insurance documentation, because several of them were not there long enough to receive insurance from SIP. Today after the reorganization meeting, my HR people will meet with female staff at Grey Publishing and ask if any of them want to lodge complaints against Hyde." Christian finishes his breakfast and refills his coffee cup. He leans against the counter and watches me.

"When you talk to them; make sure Elizabeth Morgan isn't in the room. He said she would not believe me if I filed a sexual harassment suit against him. I recommend you talk privately to Claire; the receptionist. We never discussed Hyde, but one time she told me to keep a large piece of furniture between him and me. She may know something she isn't ready to say in front of other people." I comment. "I don't know if I want to go back to Grey Publishing. I'm sure everyone at SIP will think I'm the reason he's in jail."

"You ARE NOT the reason Jack Hyde is in jail. Jack Hyde is in jail because he's a worthless piece of shit serial predator. I don't anticipate he will get bail, but if he does, I will personally vouch for your safety until he goes to trial and to jail. Anyone who knew what Hyde was doing or who facilitated his actions will be terminated from Grey Publishing this week. I can purge the ranks and I won't have second thoughts about doing it. I spoke with Roach. If you decide to return to SIP/GP you report only to him until the dust settles at Grey Publishing. Ray said you aren't going to work today. When and if you return to Grey Publishing; you will be at the newly relocated offices at Grey House Annex. It has an established security team." Christian asserted.

"I don't trust Jack won't make problems, in jail or not. All he needs to do is open his mouth to a nosy reporter." I paused. "Are you the reason I got the internship at SIP?" I ask slowly.

"I did not arrange for you to be hired at SIP, if that's your question. The day of your graduation Keaton Kavanagh told me he was trying to acquire SIP, but had changed his mind. He sent the paperwork to my company the next day. It's what my company does – purchases ailing companies and either restructures them to be fiscally sound; or we break up the company and sell pieces parts to other companies to strengthen their financial positions. I discussed acquiring SIP with my second, Roz Bailey. Several of our companies have publishing needs. Having our own publishing house fulfills that need. SIP needed reorganization. Without a buyout from Grey House, SIP would have been in financial freefall before the end of the fiscal year. Grey House started buyout conversations before you began working there."

"I have a lot to consider. I don't want my life, emails and conversations monitored. I don't want to feel like I'm living in a prison. I've lived that way before…everything scrutinized, every thought questioned, every action dissected. I won't live that way again." I pause. "Can I have time to think about my future plans?" I asked.

"I don't want you to feel I'm monitoring you or smothering you. However, your safety is as important to me as your being monogamous with me. But I want to be with you and I want you to be with me." He shrugged. "I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Ana; I don't know how to handle all I feel for you. It's as new to me as it is to you. I have to know that we are together in this."

I heard the bathroom door open. "It looks like this discussion is tabled for now. We will discuss GP, GEH and issues in your life. Just remember, there are things to discuss."

"And not half as much fun as discussing my playroom," Christian whispered and winked, causing me to blush _burning-in-hell_ red. "I want you to take a pain pill and rest today. Mrs. Jones is having an easy day too. I'm ordering in; and not pizza; for the troops."

XX

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Sources tell us Gorgeous Grey was seen at the Seattle Independent Publishing company after dark last night along with an ambulance and police cars. The same highly-placed sources tell us the company is in play – is Grey House expanding into the publishing business? After Gorgeous Grey disappeared from SIP; he was supposedly seen at Northwest Hospital. Despite the fact that Dr. Trevelyan Grey works there – it seems Gorgeous Grey was there to see someone who had been injured – kissing her in front of his mother and hospital staff before they departed. He carried her out of the Emergency Room to her vehicle. Who is the pretty brunette in your life Mr. Grey?  
********** Seattle Nooz ********** 

XX  
Christian's POV

"No," I said. "You don't understand. Grey Publishing is moving to the Grey House Annex beginning on Monday. Security in this building is a joke. Today your people are to pack their personal items to take with them at the end of the day. Then they are to pack up their desks and work areas; marking boxes for the movers. Everyone is off with one week's pay until nine o'clock next Friday when they present themselves at Grey Publishing's new office. We'll send out a broadcast email to all SIP employees telling them where to report. They will sign new paperwork, undergo security screening; undergo new IT training, undergo HR training, etc. Once this building is empty, Grey Construction will acquire the building from Grey Enterprises Holdings. They will renovate the building and turn it into rental space."

"Miss Steele has decided not to sue SIP for her assault. The police have her statement, her father's statement and your night security guard's statement. My IT and security team combed this building last night. The police allowed Grey House to inspect the SIP laptop from Hyde's residence. Items on it and in his home have gone to the District Attorney's Office." Grey threw a picture of the listening devices Ana sent to Ray via email on the table. It was passed around the table with interest. "Miss Steele found listening devices at her desk and in the women's bathroom. My security team found seven additional listening devices at workstations and in the break room. They found the recording device in one of the storage rooms at SIP. The police now have them. On top of the video evidence the police have of Hyde assaulting interns; they have forty-seven taped conversations. He will be charged invasion of privacy – one count for every person whose voice is captured on tape. The SEC is checking to see if he purchased stock using proprietary information he obtained through illegally accessing and copying of staff emails. The SIP/GP move to Grey Annex means the storage and file rooms will no longer be used to hide illegal acts."

XX

"You've confirmed the Detroit information?" I asked Welch.

"Sir, once you were released from the hospital after your mother died; Michigan Child Social Services put you in a foster home. Mr. Grey and Dr. Trevelyan had already been approved to adopt Elliott. Michigan was required to keep you in the foster system for up to ninety days in case a family member came forward, looking for you. While you were at the foster home," Welch handed Grey a file of information, "Jack Hyde was also there. His father was dead. His mother was charged with neglect. He had been in the system for two years. The Colliers were his third foster home."

"The other two foster homes returned him to Child Social Services because he frightened and intimidated the other children in their care. In your file is an incident report filed by Dr. T about new bruises which you received while living at the Colliers. They were explained as having been received while you experienced nightmares. Dr. T believed one of the older children bullied you. It is possible it was Jack Hyde. Eventually, his mother would become sober, have her parental rights reinstated and he would live with her. His juvenile records are sealed. The issue is – he's angry because the Greys adopted you and not him. They knew they wanted to adopt you before you were ever placed in foster care. When they went to the Colliers' home, it was to see you, not to shop for their next son."

"So he blamed me for a decision made before he ever laid eyes on me or on Grace and Carrick?"

Welch nodded.

"Jack Hyde's arrest is in the news." Barney announced. "It's also announced that Grey House bought SIP. _Seattle Nooz_ and Twitter announced your visit to the ER. I think this situation has just begun."

"Welch, tell PR to announce Hyde was arrested last night for assaulting an SIP employee – do not release Miss Steele's name. Announce the merger occurred today. They are mutually exclusive of one another." Grey said. "If anyone asks about Miss Steele, Grey House has no comment. It's a personal matter between Miss Steele and me."

XX

After eating Ana's spicy black bean soup and green chile cornbread, it was all hands on deck taking down interior doors, emptying kitchen crates and bringing up two armoires from Ray's trailer. Ana loaded the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen, allowing Ray and I to bond a little and allowing Ray and Taylor to bond a lot. Ray found a recycle center for home repair and improvement items. He said he would drop off the interior doors there before shopping for new ones. I helped Ana load the kitchen armoire, while Ray and Taylor began working on the closet in the spare bedroom. It was sweet to see her hang vintage aprons from the coat hooks he applied to one side of the armoire. I helped Ana load the armoire in her bedroom. Before ten; she took a pain pill, kissed me goodnight and wandered off to bed. Ray invited Sawyer to stay in the condo for the night and he went off to bed in the spare bedroom. Taylor and I had a quick talk with Sawyer about getting him more men for Ana's protection detail.

XXXXX  
Saturday 6/25  
Ana's POV

"Hyde is re-scheduled for arraignment on Monday morning. At his initial arraignment yesterday, he refused a court-appointed attorney. The judge agreed to delay the arraignment hearing until Hyde's lawyer returns from an out-of-town conference. Additionally, he considered Hyde's claim that he was incapable of rational decision because of the pain pills for his broken hand. The judge refused to release him to a hospital because the DA claimed he was a flight risk. He was returned to the hospital ward at Kings County Jail. We are not charging Mr. Steele with assault of Jack Hyde. We have the police report taken at the hospital; Mr. Steele's statement, Miss Steele's statement and the night security guard's statement." Detective Clark said.

"So everything is settled?" Christian asked.

"Not quite," Detective Clark said. "Mr. Hyde claims he has been in a sexual relationship with Miss Steele for several weeks. He claims they were engaged in a role-playing scenario before he went on a business trip. He claims Mr. Steele did not know about their relationship which resulted in Mr. Steele assaulting him."

"It's not true," I exploded. "I'm not in a relationship with Jack Hyde!"

Detective Clark gave me a look.

"Ana and I are in a committed relationship. We have been seeing each other since she first broke her arm, June eleventh. We did not see one another this week because I have been out of town on business. She is deciding if she wants to continue working for my company, or if she's going home to Montesano to her father's home to heal." Christian revealed.

"So, that's 'hell to the no' that you're sleeping with Jack Hyde?" Detective Clark chuckled.

"Absolutely hell to the no," I said.

"Who was the young man exiting the condo this morning?" Clark asked.

"Ethan Kavanagh, the brother of my roommate Katherine Kavanagh," Ana said. "Ethan just got home from Barbados. He's moving in with us. He starts classes this fall at UW. I don't know his schedule. He said he was going to campus and then stopping at his parents' home. They are Keaton and Celeste Kavanagh."

XX

Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan backed Elena's P.I. up against his car. "Mr. Grey knows you are following Miss Steele. Carrick Grey, his father, is acquiring a no-contact order against you and your client, Elena Lincoln. We have proof you've been following the girl since she moved to Seattle. What we don't know is why Elena Lincoln is so interested in the girl."

"Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "Everyone in the universe thinks Grey is gay! He's dating a recent graduate from a college where he has been funding studies. Did he meet her there? How long has this been going on? Are they in a serious relationship or is she a skirt for him? Is it true her father assaulted her boss?"

"Good god," Sawyer sighed. "You sound more like a damn tabloid reporter rather than a private investigator. Here's a non-disclosure agreement – sign it. You stop following the girl. You don't tell anyone what you've seen, including that bitch Elena Lincoln. Mr. Grey is willing to double the fees Elena Lincoln is paying you. He wants you to leave him and the girl alone starting now. We're going to your office to retrieve every picture, every piece of information you have on the girl! Then you are taking a long and unexpected trip out of town!"

"Grey can do better than that," the P.I. countered. "My parents are older and it's time I moved home to be there for them. Elena Lincoln is my only current client. You tell Grey to buy my business for a half a million. I'll sign his NDA; give you the keys to my business and be on my way to Kentucky with my clothes and personal items before the close of business today. I own the building where my office is located. Everything is his – building, furniture, one of the vehicles, files, furniture, electronics, etc. Otherwise, I have to consider who will pay the most for the pictures I have and it won't be Elena Lincoln. Some of those pictures include a brunette who has a striking resemblance to Miss Steele. I've seen her outside Escala, SIP and Miss Steele's condo. So, inquiring minds want to know if she, or the other brunettes who frequent the Post Alley Esclava Salon, are involved with Christian Grey. And why is his business partner so interested in who he's seeing?"

XXXXX  
Sunday 6/26

"I'm worried about you," Elena protested to Grace before a Coping Together meeting started at the Grey estate in Bellevue. "Honestly, what is Christian thinking? That girl is too young for him. She doesn't understand the demands of his business; she knows nothing about keeping a low profile. Is he buying the company where she worked? Was she sleeping with her boss? Rumors abound and it must be having an effect on you!"

"She's a lovely young lady. I met her father the night her boss assaulted her. We wanted to have them come to brunch today; but her father is doing some renovation work on her condo. I think he goes home tomorrow or Tuesday, Christian said. He's been at her condo a lot since she was hurt; trying to help her and her father." Grace said. "I don't know if she's coming to the Coping Together event with Christian or not. Christian said her father was talking about taking her home with him to Montesano so she could heal. Did I tell you Elliott's coming home on Friday? He'll be at the event with his new young lady, Katherine Kavanagh." Grace's smile revealed she had hopes Elliott would settle down with this one and give her grandbabies.

"_Who the fuck wants grandbabies? Diapers, vomit, teething, broken vases, shredded lawns and endless boring ballet recitals and sports events. She'd better not want that for Christian and that little bookworm, because it's not going to happen. I will put a stop to it. Christian is a god in the business world and play room. He needs someone to keep his edge and keep his focus!" Elena thought._

"Is she going to sue the company for being assaulted? I think you and Carrick need to put a stop to this media disaster! All this adverse publicity is not good for his business or this event!" Elena exclaimed.

"I would really rather not discuss this right now, Elena. Everything has to be finalized today; we're one week from the event! I'm glad we moved it to Fourth of July weekend; everyone's going to need down time. This is going to be the biggest event we've hosted. We've sold 300 tickets for the dinner, meaning thirty round banquet tables seating ten each. I've had to rework the seating chart. If Christian brings Anastasia, I'm going to have to put you at the table with the other donors. It will be Cary, me, mother, father, Elliott, Katherine, Christian, Anastasia, Mia and Sean." Grace gathered her planning binder and went out to greet the rest of the committee. "If you really want to help – find Mia! I think she went upstairs to try on dresses, but that was two hours ago."

_ "When I get out of here, I'm going to Escala. Christian is going to listen to reason! Putting me at the table with the other donors! I've always had a seat at Grace's table…now that little bitch is taking my place! That bookworm is not good for him or his business! Let her go home with Daddy and grow up. She can find some nice mechanic or teacher in Montesano and leave my Christian alone! I'm putting a stop to this train wreck NOW! Where the hell is my P.I. and why hasn't he gotten back to me with dirt on that little bitch?" _Elena stormed upstairs; looking for Mia. Someone was going to take a verbal punishment fuck.

A/N:

Lyrics from _Shame on the Moon_ belong to Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band. Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

A shout out to **Mrs. Fraser** for her FSOG fanfiction story _Fifty Shades: Slow and Steady_. If you haven't read it – go look for it and favorite it.

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	10. Chapter 10

Just Breathe, Chapter 10 – What Fresh Shade of Hell is This?

Sunday, June 26

"I need to explain the sequence of events. Within the next 24 hours, Jack Hyde will be arraigned. He will probably plead not guilty. There will be a pretrial readiness conference where the prosecutor discloses the evidence they have collected so the defense can prepare. A plea bargain may be discussed. A plea bargain can be offered and accepted any time during the trial process, as long as the judge or jury has not issued a verdict. If there is no plea bargain offered or accepted, then the preliminary hearing of the evidence occurs before a judge. The judge decides if there is enough evidence to hold Jack over for trial. Then the trial is scheduled. Expect Jack to push for the trial in less than 90 days. The faster he can get this to court, the less prepared he will expect the D.A.'s office to be. If the prosecutor has to keep asking for continuances to firm up evidence, eventually a judge may weary and dismiss the charges. Some of the interns he assaulted still have to be found and interviewed."

"How many," Ana's small, quiet voice revealed her anxiety.

Ray frowned at Carrick. He didn't want Annie reliving all of this over and over before police, attorneys or in a court room.

"Barney found video information on ten of Jack's interns. We located five of them and three out of the five are willing to testify against him. Two are married and refuse to discuss him or the case. They can be subpoenaed, but I doubt the D.A. will put them in that position. We're still seeking the other five. Once Grey House gets personnel files from SIP; we should be able to find them via their contact information and tax forms on file." Carrick said. "When it goes to trial, be prepared to be called as a witness. Your entire life will be under scrutiny. At the conclusion of the trial, if Jack is found guilty, you will be asked for sentencing recommendations. You will testify to the emotional, physical and financial damages inflicted upon you by his actions. A sentencing hearing is conducted. The judge will announce the sentencing."

"It seems straightforward." Ana admitted; looking at Ray for agreement. He nodded.

"Ask questions any time you need clarification on issues. You have a right to know and understand the legal process." Carrick assured her. "Christian will utilize lawyers from GEH to protect him. My law firm is offering its services to you and the other interns, pro bono. It would give us great pleasure to see this predator put behind bars."

"Is it a conflict of interest for me to accept your help?" Ana asked.

"We've had this conversation with the DA's office and he has no plans to argue against any of the interns using us." Carrick assured her.

XX

"Elizabeth – you have to sell my story to a tabloid before Grey whitewashes everything," Jack snarled. "Tell Christian Grey I'll keep his secrets quiet if his father acts as my lawyer pro bono. Grey can drop this and pay me to relocate to a large publishing firm on the East Coast. I won't be left standing in the dust again by that fucking family!"

"Where am I supposed to start?" Elizabeth asked. "For god's sake Jack, SIP is relocating to Grey House Annex this week. Only upper level employees are allowed in the building, but most of them are working from home. Support staff is off for the week with pay. I couldn't come see you until tonight and then I had to make sure I wasn't followed. Everyone who has SIP-purchased equipment in their homes has until noon tomorrow to return everything: laptops, printers, faxes, cell phones, tablets, etc. Keys to the building are due by close of business on Thursday. Friday we report to the new location. Once Grey House has their hands on all the SIP equipment, building, HR files, etc.; I don't know what will happen! You know their IT people will search everyone's electronics. Your electronics will probably be the first items searched."

"Then contact _Seattle's Secrets _or _Seattle Nooz_ tonight and see which one is willing to pay for the story of the century that Christian Grey is not gay! And has a girlfriend…who is an intern working at his company. It may not pay as much as intern Monica Lewinsky's information, but it will be worth some money! Tell them she's moving in with him. He is providing transportation for her after all. Tell them about her rich roommate who is sleeping with his brother Elliott of Grey Construction. Did you bring her termination paperwork for me to sign? I fired her on Thursday night. She's not going to have me arrested and think she's getting away with it!" Jack pounded his fist on the table.

"I backdated the paperwork to noon on Thursday. The paperwork says you were disappointed in her performance. We claim you fired her on Thursday night before you were to leave for New York, ordering her to come in on Friday to clear her desk. She offered you a blow job in order to keep her job – that's when her dad walked in and assaulted you. I have paperwork filing a harassment claim against her. I will get copies of them to your lawyer before you are arraigned tomorrow. He can share them with the D.A." Elizabeth explained.

"In the meantime, contact my authors. If nationally-known authors give sound bytes to the press about what a travesty it is for SIP to be swallowed up by Grey Enterprises Holdings, which has NO background in publishing, it will be worth the time we expend to keep my cause first and foremost in national press." Jack demanded.

Elizabeth smiled. Jack really needed her support right now; which would make him more appreciative of her when he was free. No more chasing little skirts like Ana Steele. He would be free and rich once the Grey family paid him what he was owed. She still wasn't sure how they owed him, but it had been a debt collecting interest for over 20 years according to Jack. All that mattered was that Jack would be with her. Together they would show the world what lying, cheating, conniving little slut Ana Steele had been. Once they were done exposing her; Christian Grey wouldn't want her either. Elizabeth planned to appear in court tomorrow to support her man – dressed elegantly in a designer power suit. With any luck, she'd drive Jack home after the arraignment and they could celebrate his release with champagne and sex. He wouldn't have to threaten her this time. The days of playing the reluctant lover were over. She was going to be there for him though these rough times and he would show his appreciation for her efforts.

XXXXX  
Monday, 6/27  
Christian's POV

Taylor's sit-rep this morning covered Elena's P.I. The materials retrieved from his office late last night were worth the money I paid. He left town after signing an NDA for me, accepting my check, signing the M&amp;A paperwork for the business and removing his personal effects and financial files from the building. Every possible piece of information, electronic or otherwise about Ana or me has been destroyed. The pictures of Leila have been destroyed. The pictures and information of Elena's brunette stable have been forwarded to Welch. Additionally, I learned some of my ex-submissives have been in contact with Elena. I do not know why. Leila has not been to see Elena; which is the only good thing about this situation. I ask Taylor to remind my ex-submissives that their NDA is still in effect. I want to know what they are saying to Elena and what she is saying to them.

Taylor will arrange moving crews to clear the building today. Legal will transfer ownership of the building to GEH. I now have another building for Elliott to renovate and rent. The downstairs office is too _film noir_ according to Taylor. His direct quote was that Nero Wolfe would have been comfortable growing orchids there. The apartment above the business office is a bachelor flop pad with possibilities.

Barney wiped the P.I.'s cell phone and personal laptop; donating them to a computer recycle/resale business. Welch hired a shredding company to shred the remaining contents of the files. The phones for the business have been forwarded to an answering service who will explain the owner is out of town for an undisclosed period of time dealing with a family crisis. Ninety days from now; that service will be terminated.

I email Roz; reminding her I have a personal appointment. Then I'm checking on Grey Publishing. She warns me that GEH PR is being slammed with inquiries about the Grey House takeover of SIP. I give her the green light to develop a press release announcing our acquisition, reorganization and relocation of Grey Publishing.

_I'm going to go thermonuclear if I don't get Ana in bed soon. I want to touch that perfect skin, kiss those lips, stroke that hair and fuck that body until she safe words or until both of us are so sore we can't walk for a week. I want Ana Steele in my life and in my bed. I'm sure I suck at long-distance relationships, but the truth is – Elena and Harvard was not a relationship. If Ana returns to Montesano – I'll give Roz charge of the company for however long it takes, rent a house near Ray's house and workshop. I will bring Mrs. Jones to feed all of us. I can sand wood or fish with Ray if it means I can be near Ana. I like Ray, but these chaste kisses with Ana are killing me._

Ana's POV

"Name it," I put on a brave face when Christian announces we have to talk during breakfast. _Christian might tell me he can't date an employee. I will live with this possibility. I don't like it, but I will live with it. I don't know if he's distancing himself from me…all I've received lately are chaste kisses…maybe he perceives a no-fly zone around Ray. Of course, with the interior doors being replaced, we haven't been able to have a private moment._

"Mom recommended you rest another day which dovetails nicely with my plan. You are off work today because Hyde will be arraigned. I don't want you out where paparazzi and press can make your life a living hell. Grey House announced the purchase and move of SIP to Grey Annex. The media may be out in full force again; but they are barred from entering Grey House Annex parking or building. They will probably congregate on the sidewalk and have media vehicles on the street. Only upper level staff is working this week. Everyone else has the week off with pay because of the move, except for Claire and two other clerical staff who are facilitating the move. HR negotiated with them to give them a week of paid leave around the holidays in lieu of working this week. If you want to work from home; Mr. Roach said he would have three dozen manuscripts delivered to you to read and analyze as you have time. He does not expect you to complete and return all of them next week." Christian looks down at my plate, a frown crossing his face when he realizes I haven't finished my breakfast.

"Oh," I say softly and continue eating.

He seems uneasy. "I would feel better if you were at Escala this week while Grey Publishing moves and settles. You may not be comfortable at Grey Publishing until the reorganization is finished at the end of the week. I'd rather you weren't here alone during the day, especially if Hyde gets out on bail. Ethan will be in and out, organizing his schedule, etc. to start classes at UW this fall. Sawyer can stay with you; but you may be overwhelmed by the media."

"Ray and I discussed that," I look down at my plate and then peek up at him. _Why is it that when I try to sneak a peek at Christian, he's already looking at me? Ray and I have a need to know kind of relationship. I felt he needs to know I want to be in Christian's life and vice versa. He felt I need to know Christian had better keep me safe. Anything beyond that is just chatter…and we don't do chatter._

"I won't be finished working on the condo today. Sawyer can remain here with Annie today while I'm gone. I've decided not to return to Montesano until we have answers regarding Hyde's arraignment. If Hyde is released, Annie and I will be on the road to Montesano by mid-afternoon tomorrow after I finish up business. I have to know Hyde will not attempt to intimidate Annie against testifying if it comes to that." Ray threw his napkin on the table.

"You can't put me under house arrest, Ray," I protested.

"Don't tempt me, little girl," Ray said darkly. "Either you're going to be under house arrest, or I will. If he is released; I'll find that smarmy son-of-a-bitch and I'll break one bone in his body for each day he made you miserable."

"Ray," I said, getting up from the table to refill my tea cup. "I'm already concerned about why Christian has so much security and about why I need security. As God is my witness, if you give Christian ideas on how to control me; you will both regret it. And don't think that telling Sawyer or Taylor how to control me will work either."

"If Hyde stays in jail until his trial; I'll go home. I will feel better if you are not alone right now also, especially since you have a broken arm. I would feel better if Mrs. Jones is not alone," Ray apologized. "I'm not giving you permission to move into Escala; that's not my call. Christian provides security 24/7 or I will take you home to Montesano. You can read manuscripts in Montesano as easily as you read manuscripts in Seattle."

XX

Monday, late afternoon  
CG to AS  
A is for Arraignment  
Dad sent one of his interns to watch Hyde's arraignment and report back. The judge refused bail at the urging of the D.A. Hyde will be held in jail until the trial. Elizabeth Morgan was livid he's been denied bail. She gave his lawyer termination papers for you and sexual harassment charges supposedly filed on Thursday at noon by Jack. His lawyer tried to introduce them as proof he was assaulted over your termination. The judge refused to allow the "evidence" because Barney testified the paperwork did not appear on SIP's server until Sunday night.

AS to CG  
B is for Batch Cooking  
I'm batch cooking meals ahead for Ray. Cooking is one of the ways I relieve stress. He loves Italian food. Sawyer went on a grocery run for us while Ray worked on closets. I have batch cooking menus and shopping lists saved on my computer. You can choose between lasagna, Italian Beef Stew, baked ziti with Italian sausage, chicken Alfredo or chicken parmesan for dinner with tossed salad and garlic bread.

CG to AS  
B is for Barney  
I had him pick up a new cell phone for Ray. It is a burner phone so the media won't be able to find and bother him. Can he come to dinner to give Ray a tutorial on how to use the phone? I think he'll like being able to take pictures of projects, etc.

AS to CG  
B is for BYOB  
Barney is welcome! He will need to teach Ray how to download the photos from the phone to his laptop. I have enough food to feed you, Mrs. Jones, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, Ethan, Barney and me. What I don't have is wine…so if you want wine with dinner, you need to bring it.

CG to AS  
C is for call me…  
Do you or Ray need help? I will ask Dad about getting you a no contact order. I'll have the answer at dinner tonight.

AS to CG  
C is for custom closets  
Ray's finishing up the custom closet in Kate's room tonight and tomorrow morning. He changed out the windows and doors today with more robust ones. Security company here now; they are discussing upgrades with Ray. Ray and I both work best when we work alone. I keep the electric tea kettle going. Sawyer's been great about helping both of us. He chops vegetables almost as good as Kate…LOL. 

CG to AS

D is for Dinner  
Mrs. Jones will be joining us for dinner. I told her about your kitchen armoire and she's 'jonesing' to see it.

AS to CG  
E is for Ethan  
who will not be joining us for dinner…Mrs. Kavanagh asked him to dinner so they can talk about his schedule for classes.

CG to AS  
F is for Fired – The DA just sent the copies of your termination and harassment paperwork over to Grey House HR. After meeting with the head of my GEH HR; we have decided Elizabeth will be terminated from Grey Publishing by Friday and replaced by an HR officer from GEH. He has no skin in the game, so he's going to do what is best to make Grey Publishing flourish. When you go back July 5th, you will have a new job, based on what HR feels is appropriate for you. 

AS to CG  
F is for Friends  
Did Hyde have any good friends at SIP/GP other than Elizabeth Morgan? I don't want to deal with inquisitions when I return to work.

CG to AS

G is for Grey Publishing  
Roz and GEH HR are scrutinizing personnel records now. Hyde has not contacted anyone except Elizabeth Morgan and no one has attempted to contact him. We will not know if Hyde had friends at SIP until we get through all of the personnel interviews.

AS to CG  
G is for "Grateful the judicial system works."

CG to AS  
H is for Hungry  
I've been thinking about that list of dishes you are cooking…and my mouth is watering. I will bring wine. Can I taste test everything? Can I have you for dessert?

AS to CG

I is for Imbibe  
Don't be rude. Ray is in the house. Yes, you can taste test everything but the goal is filling Ray's freezer. Wine would be good, but I won't imbibe too much. 

CG to AS  
M is for Manuscripts  
(Sorry – I don't have a single J, K, L topic!) Roach messengered manuscripts to your condo; he said he appreciates your work ethic, since you really don't have to work this week. He says the synopsis of the manuscripts will keep things moving forward in the offices. Have Sawyer intercept them.

AS to CG  
M is for Manuscripts  
Manuscripts delivered; Sawyer intercepted. Reading manuscripts means I'm not staring at walls and brooding over _what might be_ at work.

CG to AS  
P is for Paparazzi  
Taylor tells me the paparazzi are out in full force at GEH, Escala, SIP/GP, and there are more media trucks in the Pike Place Market area. Don't go out unless you have Sawyer with you.

AS to CG  
Q is for Quiet; R is for Rest, S is for Social Media  
It's been quiet there – no one banging on the door to talk to me. I've been resting as I can in between cooking. Please talk with Ray about having a Facebook page for the business. The website he has is just a static ad. Facebook would bring him more clients, especially if he starts taking pictures of projects and posts them.

CG to AS  
T is for Taylor  
who is taking us to Escala to pick up the lovely Mrs. Jones and a few bottles of wine.

AS to CG  
U is for uber understanding  
Barney is here now, working with Ray on how to use the cell phone, answering, forwarding, setting up and checking voice mail, pictures, etc. Ray has his laptop and he and Barney are talking about graphics programs now to crop and clip pictures. Thank you for him!

CG to AS  
W is for warning  
We're pulling up to the condo now…Mom and Dad are coming over to your condo after dinner. He has things to discuss with you and Ray.

XX  
Ana's POV

"Jack's attorney is not wasting any time." Carrick announced, handing Christian another set of papers.

Christian was surprised by this. "Are you serious? They're actually exercising their right to a speedy trial?"

Carrick nodded and continued. "No stall tactics like requests for continuances. Jack is pushing for his day in court."

"Well, that's the last thing I expected." I admitted.

Carrick shrugged. "What typically drags on for months has now been put on the fast track and the preliminary evidence hearing is less than seventy-two hours away."

"What about the evidence gathering and processing?" Christian asked, concerned that Ana seemed to be in shock over this turn of events.

"Not to worry," Carrick announced. "The evidence is strong enough to survive preliminary. The DA has proof Hyde assaulted ten women including Ana. Seven of them agreed to depositions. He had video proof of 62 assaults on his computer. The DA has proof of four cases of stalking from evidence found on Hyde's computer. The DA also has proof of 29 invasions of privacy from conversations taped at interns' desks, in the powder room and kitchen along with copies of 54 intern emails which were also found on Hyde's computer. Once the DA presents all of that to the judge; he won't dismiss the charges against Jack. The court gave every one of the Grey family, Ana, Ray, Grey Publishing and Grey House a no contact order against Jack. He cannot contact any of us in person, electronically or by a third party. It's in effect for six months. If he has not gone to trial by then, the judge will reissue the no contact order for another six months."

"Anyone at SIP who had a 'great' working relationship with Jack Hyde will be gone on Friday after my Grey House HR conducts interviews. That includes SIP's IT team, Elizabeth Morgan and Mr. Roach's personal assistant. I won't have Ana return to a hostile work environment because those people believe Jack Hyde's assertion that she was sleeping with him and Ray assaulted him." Christian said, reaching for my hand to provide me with physical and mental support.

Carrick explained, "The DA is investigating Ms. Morgan as an accessory in Hyde's crimes; but they want to determine if he was blackmailing her. If she was coerced by Jack into helping him assault his interns; we need to know in advance. We can't be blindsided by any allegations from her, especially in light of the termination papers and sexual harassment lawsuit she tried to give Hyde's lawyer as evidence of bad blood between Ana and Hyde. In the information we found on his SIP laptop, there were videos of their sexcapades with one another, but it appears consensual. Rough; but consensual."

"SIP's IT team will be terminated because they are worthless gits at best according to my IT team. Under the guise of Jack Hyde vetting their IT thriller trilogy – they spent work hours writing their thriller and not conducting a lot of IT work. He's the one who recommended the standard password protocol of first initial, birth month, second initial capitalized, birth day, third initial, birth year; which allowed him unfettered access to everyone's information. While no one should expect privacy on work computers, printers, phones, faxes, emails, etc., Hyde was using what information he gleaned from intern communications to blackmail them. I'll be lucky if the interns in his videos don't sue for sexual harassment and hostile work environments. I may have to do a few million dollars in preemptive damage control. I blame Elizabeth Morgan for facilitating that predator!" Christian exclaimed.

"Enough talk of business," Grace announced. "Let's talk about more pleasant things like the Coping Together event."

XXXXX  
Tuesday 6/28

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Jack Hyde, remember him – the man who assaulted Christian Grey's new girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, last Thursday night? He claimed he and Miss Steele were in a sexual relationship with one another and she used him as a stepping stone to get to Christian Grey. Now he's claiming she offered to sleep with him to keep her job at SIP. How many stories will we hear before this goes to court? At Hyde's arraignment yesterday, the judge charged him with seven counts of aggravated assault, one count of stalking and seven counts of invasion of privacy and denied bail. The DA's Office announced it may be filing other charges and will seek no contact orders to prevent Hyde from contacting any of the interns who have worked for him in the last five years. What Seattle Nooz wants to know is … how long has Christian Grey been dating Anastasia Steele and when are they announcing their relationship to the world who already knows?  
********** Seattle Nooz ********** 

XX  
Ana's POV

I brought the Tess books with me and returned them to Christian's library. If he asks about them, I will claim I brought them with me to read while I'm here this week. I don't want to fight about $15K of books he should not have bought for me; especially since I foresee a heated argument arising from the over $20K of clothes in his closet which are intended for me.

Jane Eyre had to put up with Mr. Rochester when he bought her wedding clothes and trousseau…but she did get her way with some plainer things. I think he was blindsiding her with the clothes and jewels to cover up the fact he had a wife locked up in the tower. So, I sit here and look at the clothes Christian ordered for me. This is so wrong! I don't want to argue about that closet of clothes with Christian; but I have to know what he's thinking.

Ray met Mrs. Jones last night and they talked for a long time about him creating a kitchen and a sewing armoire for her house. She likes shabby chic furniture and he shared descriptions of his projects with her. With his approval; I agreed to stay at Escala until Kate comes home. There is strength in numbers and if Taylor feels like an uncle to me, Mrs. Jones feels like the aunt I've never had.

My cell rings. It's Elizabeth Morgan again. I send it to voice mail and continue to work. She demands an exit interview with me since Jack fired me. I'll tell Christian about it at dinner. He may ask GEH HR to notify Elizabeth and Roach. They can handle HR issues with her. I'm not talking to her in case she plans to give me a message from Jack.

In the meantime, I've been curled up in a comfy leather chair in Christian's library reading manuscripts. I'm reading a great book for children about a girl and her homeless friend. The book is insightful about how the little girl feels about her friend because she's been homeless before herself. I think it's well written. I can't stop at the first chapter or two; I want to finish reading it. I will highly recommend it to the editor I'm assigned to.

Kate overshares her vacation with Elliott when she calls. She questions me about their 24/7 bodyguards. Elliott and Christian need to sort this man to man. Kate says they've experienced coitus-interuptus more times than a pair of horny teenagers at a church camp. _TDMI! I so don't want to go there! _We talk about the Coping Together event. She and Elliott plan to dress at his condo and then go to Bellevue. I tell her I have dress, shoes and jewelry already. I try to describe my silver gown to her, but I fail miserably when she asks who designed the dress and the shoes. I managed to get the jeweler right: Cartier. I explain Christian bought special opera length gloves made out of stretchy material to match my dress so the right one will fit over my cast.

I explain her bed is three feet deep in clothes I took out of the spare bedroom for Ray to build out the closet and to have a bed to sleep in. I explain we emptied her closet also so Ray could build it out. She groans and says she might just put everything in garbage bags and deliver it to her room at her parents' house until she can figure out what to do.

XX

"I'm not comfortable with this," I gesture at the clothes in Christian's closet. "Did you buy this many clothes and jewels for your submissives?"

"No and what clothes I did buy were housed in the submissive bedroom upstairs." Christian said. "I buy clothes for Mom and Mia. I buy Louboutin stilettos for Roz each time we conclude a successful business deal. She just got a fabulous pair, her description not mine, of Louboutin Stardust Lace stilettos from the 2011 Spring Collection for the SIP acquisition. I pay for Mrs. Jones' work wardrobe. I pay an exorbitant amount of money for work wardrobe for security."

"I'm neither employee, family or submissive. I'm Ana…the woman who wants to have a relationship with you. I'm not comfortable with this excess." I gesture at the semi-full side of the closet which is supposed to be for me.

"Well; Mia says you can't wear the same gown twice. Since I want to take you to three events; there are three gowns, plus underwear and accessories, and jewels. Can you understand I want to do this to show the world what you mean to me?" Christian asked.

"Can you understand that I don't need stuff? Can you understand I just want to spend time with you? If it means I have to dress up to dance the night away in your arms…I'll do it, but I prefer jeans and gliding with you." I paused. "I don't want to waste time arguing about clothes with you when there are more important things to discuss. Just for future reference; I won't be sidetracked with pretty clothes and stuff. I never was that kind of female; I won't be that kind in the future."

"Ana, I want to spend money on you – I worked hard for it and I want to share it with you. I don't want you to want for anything." Christian stated.

"Do you understand I've been supporting myself for over four years? Granted, it's not the style your family is accustomed to…but it's what I know and what I'm comfortable with. These clothes are going back." I am resolute.

"Will you keep half?" Christian attempts to compromise.

"One week of work clothes, one week of casual clothes, one week of lingerie and one week of sleepwear can stay so that I have clothes to wear if I stay overnight here. Plus, if I'm only allowed to wear the evening clothes once, I want to donate them to the Spouses of Doctors rummage sale that is scheduled for mid-October. Grace said she plans to ask Mia and Kate to help by donating once the Coping Together event is over. I said I'd be out of my cast and would help any way I can. The money raised from the rummage sale is going to buy winter coats for kids. It's a good cause. Evening clothes for the future have to coordinate with the underwear, accessories and jewels you already bought; so please don't buy more. It's offensive to spend one fourth of a year's salary on a dress."

"Well, not one fourth of my salary for a year." Christian chuckled.

"Not making points with the girlfriend…" I warn him.

"God, you are a tough negotiator; will you come to work at GEH in my mergers and acquisitions section?" He moves behind me and starts nibbling on my neck. "Seriously – that mouth will get you anything you want."

"Knock off the sex god stuff, we have things to discuss," I say, moving out of his arms, "and that does not include me giving you a floor show of the lingerie that's staying."

"Later?" His voice holds out hope. "I would love to stay in here for the rest of the afternoon, but there are companies to conquer and schedules to clear so we can have adventures over the 4th of July. Let's go eat lunch."

"When I see what my work space is at Grey Publishing; then we'll negotiate about Sawyer's proximity to me. No monitoring my phones, faxes, emails, client meetings, etc." I said, careful to cut my dinner into small bites so I can eat and argue with Christian at the same time.

"We have to discuss that," Christian said. "Grey Publishing and SIP are getting emails addressed to you. One fourth of them are from media sources who want to make you rich and famous if you give them an exclusive about being my girlfriend. One fourth of them are from people who hate you because you're with me and they think I belong to them. One fourth of them are from people who want you to be with them when you leave me. Barney has taken down six blogs of delusional men who claim to be married to you, engaged to you, or involved with you. In their blogs they announce they are suing me for alienation of affection. Most of them want $10 million because you're with me now. The last one fourth are from women who want you to join their agency, promote their non-profit group, want your business or want you to hire them to be your personal shopper or personal assistant. Media is calling and leaving messages for you at Grey Publishing. We hired a phone service to screen the calls. Any business calls go through to Claire. Media and nuisance calls leave messages with the phone service that are destroyed at the end of the day."

"Seriously? Are you teasing me?" I sputter.

"No, I'm not. Chelan County Cadillac wants you to come test drive one of their cars for a commercial. You get to keep the car you test drive. I can have Barney forward examples of emails, phone calls, faxes, communications etc. if you really want to see them. He can tell you how many thousands of emails you get a day. And letters and cards and gifts."

"Gifts?" I swallow hard and shudder.

"Security checks it all. If there was anything you needed to see, I would bring it to you. They shred everything, except the overt threats, which we keep to find out who is sending it. They incinerate the disgusting stuff and they donate the good stuff to charity. They return clothes from designers with a polite letter on GEH stationery that you are not interested in modeling for them."

"You're serious?" I shake my head.

"This week security returned approximately a quarter of a million dollars of clothes and accessories that designers wanted you to wear to the Coping Together event. Three clothing designers have delivered a carte blanche offer to clothe you for work for the next five years if you only wear their designs. Two accessory designers are willing to stock your closet with their spring and fall collections from the last two years if you will appear in one ad for their company. Six designers want to use you as a model for new petite clothing lines they have designed." He stares into my eyes. "Fifty shades baby; I'm fifty shades of fucked up and have a fleet of ships full of baggage and creepers to go with it."

"We haven't told anyone except your mom, my dad, your brother and Kate that we're together. I haven't even told my mother." I protested.

"Someone told Seattle Nooz; they have been telling Seattle about us for a week now. Speaking of telling; I'd like Grey House to release a statement Saturday morning that we are in a committed relationship with one another. There will be press at Coping Together and there will be pictures of us in the papers."

"Instead of dating…or gal pal?" I knot my fingers together and look at my hands.

Christian lifted me and carried me to a chair in his room. He sat me on his lap and looked in my eyes. "I like the term _committed relationship_," he asserted. "I want people to know what you mean to me. There will be people I have to introduce you to at Coping Together, but I'd like to introduce you as Anastasia Steele, girlfriend, instead of Anastasia Steele, date. I checked the seating chart and we're at the same table as mom, dad, grandparents, Elliott and Kate and Mia and her date. That will be a little more comfortable for you, right?"

I nod. "Speaking of letting people know what I mean to you…are we still doing the birthday BBQ at your parent's home on Sunday after Coping Together to celebrate your birthday?"

"Yes and then Monday's a holiday. I thought we could go sailing on _The Grace_ and then we could watch the fireworks over Bainbridge Island." Christian nuzzled my hair.

"I'd like that…as long as it doesn't include paparazzi and an over the top designer bikini." I shrug.

"Jeans, sneakers, t-shirt, hoodie and modest swim suit. We will be sans paparazzi once we hit the open sea. Security usually follows behind in a boat to warn off anyone attempting to follow me. Once we're a few miles from shore; they will return to the marina. A modest swim suit will be acceptable. Save the topless portion of the day for the cabin." He smirked before his hands slid up my leg. Before he can try anything; he is distracted by Taylor and Mrs. Jones whispering in the kitchen.

Taylor's POV

"Taylor," Grey looked up from his obsession with Miss Steele to address me. "Something the matter?"

"Sorry boss, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Miss Steele's dinner. I was just telling Mrs. Jones I'm taking out the trash." I flashed Gail a look, which I should not have done because now we both have to stifle our laughter. She goes to the staff quarters. I depart the penthouse via the main elevator. I'm a man on a mission. Elena Lincoln is downstairs and mightily pissed because her pass code doesn't work for the parking garage or for the elevator. The night doorman has allowed her to wait for me in the lobby. Since the Leila incident, he knows no one goes to the penthouse without a security escort. In this case…yeah…I'm taking out the trash.

"Mrs. Lincoln," I said with as much gentility as possible under the circumstances. My serve, protect and defend ethics are kicking gentility's ass right now.

"Taylor," she practically spits my name as she heads for the elevator. "I need to see Christian about business and this lackey won't let me go up. Why has my pass code changed?"

"Pass codes changed because of security issues. I'm sure when Mr. Grey wants you to have the new pass code; he will give it to you. In the meantime, I'm under orders to keep everyone except family out of the penthouse."

"What happened?" She Bitch demands to know.

I am grateful she opened the ball! Now let's see if the bitch can dance. I take her by the arm away from the elevator where she waits, to the small private office kept by security just off the lobby.

"One of your girls, Leila Williams, gained access to the penthouse and assaulted Mrs. Jones." I frostily inform her.

She Bitch looks at me in horror. "Was Christian hurt?"

"NO, he wasn't here. It was the night Jack Hyde assaulted Miss Steele. Mr. Grey was at SIP with the police. Mrs. Jones was alone and was assaulted." If she doesn't act sorry about Gail getting hurt; I might hurt the bitch myself.

"So you changed _all_ the pass codes?" She Bitch rolls her eyes at me.

I'm half tempted to smack her and claim I thought she was having a seizure or something. "Yes, all pass codes were changed per Mr. Grey's orders. Additionally, we instituted new safety protocols."

"Well, you can just take me up there to see him. I've been calling and emailing all week. I haven't been able to get an appointment with him at Grey House and now I can't access the penthouse."

"You don't understand, Mrs. Lincoln. Unless your last name is Grey or Trevelyan, you will not be admitted to the penthouse."

"He's got her up there doesn't he?" She Bitch demands.

"Her who?" I'm acting so innocent my mother would not recognize me.

"Miss Steele," She Bitch spits out through clenched teeth. "No wonder Mrs. Jones was vulnerable here! Security staff watching him, security staff watching Grey House, security staff watching his parents and siblings, plus security staff watching her and her boss!"

_That bitch just blamed Gail's attack on Miss Steele. That miserable old snatch!_ "Why don't you tell us where to find Leila Williams before she assaults anyone else? Unless you sent her after Miss Steele like the private investigator you hired? Perhaps you should ask Jack Hyde what happens when you invade Miss Steele's privacy!" I inquire gravely.

She appears shocked her P.I. has been discovered. I take her arm and haul her to the front desk. "If Mrs. Lincoln doesn't leave quietly in the next ten minutes…please call the Seattle Police Department and tell them there's an intruder at Escala. I think the paparazzi are still outside Mrs. Lincoln. Do you want pictures of you in handcuffs to grace the front pages of the _Seattle Times_?" I walk away while she's protesting. I don't give a fuck what she has to say. I skip the main elevator and head to the staff elevator for the penthouse. I use my pass key to get back to the penthouse and to my lovely Gail. I wonder if I can convince her to give me a shower because I took out the trash.

Elena's POV

Who does Taylor think he is? I swear I'm going to get that bastard in my playroom someday and beat that attitude right out of him. He is increasingly difficult to be around and acts like he's protecting Christian from me. I'm sure he's sharing sheets with that housekeeper who is a pain in my ass also. Christ, they are a pair – I've spent hours planning and working to pry them away from him. I send their résumés to head hunters, but I never hear if they've been approached by other millionaires to terminate with Christian and go to greener pastures. He must be overpaying them; otherwise they wouldn't put up with all the women wandering in and out of the penthouse or put up with his attitude. Perhaps I will slap Christian's face the next time he is rude to me. I was his Domme. I expect him to treat me better!

Taylor said Leila is in town. She hasn't come to see me. So much for loyalty. I get the stupid bitch the gig as Christian's submissive – thinking it's going to be over after ninety days like the rest of the little whores. Good god, Leila hung in there for eighteen months, and was acting like she was going to be around for eighteen more! Lunches with Christian were increasingly boring the longer Leila hung in there. They must have done every position in the Kama Sutra with a toy or furniture. He loved _the fan_ position with her when he claimed her ass after she was restrained and he spanked, paddled or caned her ass. He loved how her ass maintained the heat and felt so good against his groin. She loved the eagle position when her hands were restrained over her head, her legs restrained in the air, and with a y-clip nipping at her breasts and clit while he pounded her. He bragged how he constantly pushed her limits and how she practically worshipped him. Nothing he ordered her to do was beyond her hard limits. She took to being caned like a wayward Malaysian student desiring discipline, which stroked his ego. He thinks he's a master at caning. I wouldn't know; the bastard terminated our D/s relationship before I got to taste the bite of a whip or the sting of a cane.

Of course, she blames her contract termination with Christian on me. Yes, I gave her advice…and I'm glad she took it. I suggested after eighteen months, it was time for Christian to take the next step in their relationship. Leila just needed a little prodding to convince her that she and Christian needed more with each other. Of course, I knew it wouldn't happen. Christian, at that time, knew love was for fools. The moment Leila said "more"; Christian said "bye-bye" and terminated the contract. It took him three months to contract with a new sub, and I could not have been happier. He contacted or saw me at least once or twice a week during that time, letting me know how frustrating it was to go from having the 'almost perfect' submissive to terminating with her.

Leila was careful, that sneaky little bitch. She put music on his iPod so that he would think of her when he was listening to music on his jet or in his car or just down time from work. She was always available for middle of the week sessions in the playroom if he had to be away on business for the weekend. The little whore scrubbed up nicely too, and made an effort to live by all the fucking ridiculous rules he had about sleeping, eating, and physical exercise. She traded art lessons for cooking lessons so that she could prepare decent meals for him. She traded artwork for an education in wine tasting. She was constantly endeavoring to improve herself… like he would declare his undying Dominant love for her if she knew which fork to use! She never asked him for more than he was willing to give her and was always so grateful for everything…until I convinced her that they deserved 'more' with each other. Then when he terminated with her – she came looking for me – demanding to know why I had interfered in their 'relationship.' Stupid bitch – it was a D/s contract – not a relationship.

I wanted to use her as a call-girl for Doms who were in Seattle on business, but the stupid bitch married someone she met at school. He of course, saw the fairly new car, the clothes and the jewels and thought he'd married up – only to realize she was a no-talent art student who had sold her body to the right man for the right price.

The lights are not on at Susannah's condo and her car is there. I made arrangements for Susannah to take a two-week Caribbean cruise with a Dom. He paid me dearly for the arrangements; but she was too stupid to ask for more than $5K in fees and another $5K for appropriate clothing for fourteen days of sunbathing and fucking. Tonight I will put a notice on the submissive website to see if Leila's been in contact with anyone. I really could use Leila right now to rattle Anastasia Steele out of her panties and out of Christian's bed.

XXXXX  
Wednesday 6/29  
Christian's POV

"Good morning," I kiss Ana awake. "Do you feel like going for a run?"

"We didn't sleep much last night," she blushed, "I thought I'd have a lie-in until you were ready to eat breakfast. After breakfast, I'm planned to shower, dress and tackle some of those manuscripts."

"You could shower with me." I offered.

"You could have a lie-in with me…" she counter offered.

Suddenly the thought of Ana, in my warm bed, followed by in my hot shower, followed by a good breakfast just seem to kick start my day in the right direction. "You have to promise not to scream too loud. The security office is full of staff." I said, kissing from her ear to her collarbone.

"You're not gagging me, if that's what is floating through your wicked little mind," she said.

"I just thought I'd keep that mouth busy doing other things," I smirked.

Ana's POV

I can't believe it took breaking my arm to convince Ray to foray into the world of modern technology. Playing phone tag with him on José and José Sr.'s cells was not fun. An answering machine and fax for the business are "old school." I warned him I expect an email weekly. Today, Ray emails me a picture of the cherry wood bar back he's going to start restoring next month. It's gorgeous. I email back I'm at Christian's penthouse with Mrs. Jones and we have security with us. I tell him I'm staying in all week to avoid the media. He commiserates with me. The excessive calls at the house for me or about me are impacting his time. He shut off the ring and lets everything go to voice mail or the answering machine. He listens to the messages first thing each morning, noon and before dinner, dumping 99% of them. He asks me to call my mother before national tabloids announce our relationship. Ray reminds me to email José about his art show. He's promised to go with José Sr. to the show and to dinner afterwards. I don't know Christian's schedule but I promise Kate and I will go to dinner with them.

Mrs. Jones asks if I can wait until two for lunch. There is a new film noir channel on the cable. This afternoon they are showing _Rebecca_. She says it sounds like a good reason to make a tea tray for us with Earl Grey, luxury biscuits, savories and tea sandwiches. I'm willing to read manuscripts until movie time if she's willing to make a tea tray for us. I explain after the movie, I need help packing up some of the wardrobe and returning it to Nieman Marcus. She has the number of a reliable messenger delivery service; but she asks me if that is really what I want to do. When I tell her that I'm only keeping some of the clothes and returning the rest, she tells me of the "wardrobe malfunction" that was delivered before. Now I feel like a total shit. My decision will make Caroline Acton at Nieman Marcus unhappy also. Mrs. Jones says she can't advise me what to do; but she is confidant I will make the right choice for me. Suddenly, I understand no-first-name Mrs. Maxim de Winter and her insecurity at living at Manderley. I'm out of my league here at Escala. If I let the clothes stay…can I put my foot down that he won't buy me anything else without asking? Do I need to send the clothes back so he knows I mean business? Crap. I don't need to start second guessing my decisions; especially not right now.

Christian's POV

Roz alerts me when the relocation of Grey Publishing is underway. We discuss the Grey Publishing staff interviews on Friday. Roach will be offered a decent retirement package at the end of two years. It's not as large as he would like – but considering how badly he's managed SIP for the last five years, he's lucky to receive one at all. The security staff will have an opportunity to take advanced training and keep their jobs, or they are terminated. They won't sit around and act worthless. They will be assigned to the security staff of Grey House Annex and will rotate through the buildings and businesses. Two of the senior editors are under scrutiny. They have been very vocal about "transparency" in the Hyde matter and have offered testimony from authors about what an upstanding citizen Hyde is.

"What does transparency mean anyway – they want to know the color of Ana bra when Hyde attacked her?" I snap.

"Grey House should announce NDAs will be required along with interviews when we meet with Grey Publishing staff on Friday morning." Roz suggests. "Anyone who does not sign an NDA will be terminated with cause. I also suggest alphabetical interviews of the staff rather than going unit by unit. Alphabetical interview will ensure the HR staff will not miss conveying important information. We'll take four HR teams with us to begin at nine to conduct interviews, discuss IT training, review security issues, sign NDAs, etc. Barney and his IT team will begin IT training with staff as they complete their interviews and are assigned to office spaces."

"I don't want Ana going to Grey Publishing to sit around and wait to be called. If we go alphabetically; she would not be interviewed until sometime in the late afternoon." I explain to Roz.

"Don't bring her in until Tuesday morning when the reorganization is complete and when HR knows which positions need to be filled," Roz suggests.

I concur and we go on to other issues. We've been approached by the College of Agricultural Science at OSU about grant funding like our commitment to WSUV. I tell Roz to get their information and we'll discuss. If they have program topic areas not covered by WSUV, we might consider their request.

Welch is endeavoring to open my Detroit files to see if he can find more information on me prior to the adoption. He's trying to find someone to open Jack's sealed files in Detroit and also see if there is information at Princeton we should know. We know that Hyde graduated from Princeton and worked for a small publishing firm in Boston. He went to a national publishing conference in New York and met Roach who recruited him for SIP. Once he hit Seattle, he started collecting information on my family and me.

Andrea reminds me I have an appointment with Claude Thursday and Saturday morning. She hands me 15 messages from Elena. I shake my head and throw them in the trash. I thank Andrea for her patience in this matter but I have nothing to discuss with Mrs. Lincoln right now. I won't take her calls, I dump her emails and voice mails and request Andrea work with Barney to tighten the communications firewall around me. Taylor has orders to remove Elena immediately if she appears at GEH or at Escala. I don't want her to know Ana is staying at the penthouse with me. I don't care if she finds out I relocated her P.I. Best scenario – the Coping Together event coupled with the committed press release should inform Elena that I am not seeking a submissive.

When my world is quiet for two minutes, I open my Blackberry and gaze at pictures of Ana. I get hard again, sitting at my desk thinking of her sucking my spine out though my cock this morning. I lock myself in my private bathroom and call her. I swear it is just to hear her voice, but seriously…I carry on a conversation with her while my hand is a poor substitute for her warm, wet, velvet mouth. Her soft voice flows over me like sunshine when I'm on _The Grace_ and headed out to sea. I shout when I come and Ana is concerned. I lie and tell her I was a klutz and spilled hot coffee on myself. She giggles and promises to kiss my boo-boo. It's a downhill conversation from there. My cock twitches; ready to play again. God, I haven't had to jerk off in the middle of the day since I was 21. I had stepped away from Elena, didn't have a submissive and didn't want a one-night stand at a club. Now, I'm hard enough to jerk off twice in one day because of a petite blue-eyed brunette who makes my head swim; my blood race and my heart pound. Fuck, I know I'm lucky she's staying with me this week; but will she move back to the condo once Kate's in town? That thought was a definite cock blocker. My cock lost interest in a solitary second gambol and waits to be touched by my lovely Ana.

XXXXX  
Thursday, 6/30

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Sources tell us Christian Grey and his girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, have been playing matchmaker! Seems Miss Steele's roommate, Katherine Kavanagh, is currently vacationing in the Bahamas with Gorgeous Grey's brother, Elliott. That sound you hear is not tectonic plates shifting in the Northwest…it's the sound of millions of hearts breaking…  
********** Seattle Nooz ********** 

"What are you doing here," Elizabeth grabbed Ana. "Haven't you caused enough trouble? No one wants you here! None of us trust you! Security," she shouted into the phone. "Come up to Miss Steele's desk and escort her to my office where she can sign termination papers. Then I want you to escort her from the building! You will sign your termination papers and leave!" She shook Ana out of frustration. She really wanted to slap the fuck out of that bitch! "How long did you know about Grey buying SIP before he told the world? You throw yourself at Jack Hyde to get him fired so Grey didn't have to pay him a decent severance package! Then you get Grey's father to request a no contact order for you! We're all getting screwed over because of your billionaire boyfriend!"

"He's not her boyfriend! He doesn't want more! We were together for eighteen months; it was the best time of my life! I loved him! He should have loved me! I have to talk to her…I have to warn her not to get involved with Mr. Grey! He'll only break her heart. Let go!" She tried to pull away from Elizabeth's strong grip. "Leave me alone!" She pulled away from Elizabeth's grasp and spun around.

"You're not Ana! Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth demanded from the petite brunette before her.

"Where is she?" Leila demanded. "Where is Miss Steele?"

"She's not here," Elizabeth snapped. "She's supposed to be working, but she's not here and she's not at Grey House Annex. She's not answering her cell. She's probably playing hooky with Mr. Grey. Who are you?" She grabbed Leila again. "No one is supposed to be here this week except upper level staff." She pulled Leila over to a phone. She pressed buttons on the phone and tightened her grip on Leila as she spoke into the phone. "Morgan here, second floor, there's an intruder, get up here now!"

Ryan stopped in the parking lot to confirm the license plate number on Miss Martin's Audi before he continued into the building. He headed for Miss Steele's desk on the second floor because he was sure that's where Leila was headed. He burst through the stairwell door, having finally caught up with Leila, who he tracked from Susannah's condo to GP/SIP. "Miss Williams, stop!" He shouted.

Leila ignored his shout and tried to yank herself out of Elizabeth's bruising grasp. She pulled her handgun from the tote.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Elizabeth screamed and reached for the gun; struggling with a manic Leila. The gun fired and fired again…shooting Elizabeth twice in the chest. Elizabeth gasped and let Leila and the gun go…falling to the floor. Leila shot in the direction of Ryan's shout; but her aim was too far off the mark. She ran for the opposite stairwell. Ryan ran for Leila, tackling her to the floor. He heard bones snap as he took her down. Security burst through the stairwell at the same time Ryan and Leila hit the floor. Ryan managed to shove Leila's gun away and use a zip tie to restrain her hands behind her back.

"Call 911! She shot someone!" Ryan yelled at security. He pinned Leila to the floor, ignoring her screaming and swearing as he called Taylor. "I have her! GP/SIP building! She shot the HR Director, female, mid-thirties. Police and ambulance incoming! She's definitely been staying at Susannah Martin's condo. She drove Martin's car here. It's parked in the back parking lot of GP/SIP. We're going to have to find out where she got the gun. She came here looking for Miss Steele. The HR director was going through Miss Steele's desk looking for contact information which is how she intercepted Leila Williams."

"Leila's grief is manifesting itself in confusion, disbelief, panic and anger. She's dehydrated and malnourished. Additionally, Mrs. Jones was right; she's been cutting. There are scars from cutting about a year ago – probably on a weekly basis. But she has fresh scars, semi-healed cuts and fresh cuts which happened in the last two months. I think the self-mutilation is a way for her to relieve stress. She has been sent for evaluation at West Seattle Psychiatric Hospital." John Flynn explained. "If the facility staff determine she needs long-term inpatient care; they will petition the court and a commitment hearing will take place. She will be represented at the commitment hearing by a court-appointed attorney. The judge will hear evidence from the facility and police before determining what to do."

Taylor interrupted, "Ryan will probably testify since he is the only witness to Elizabeth Morgan's shooting and since he restrained Leila Williams. We will make sure he's available for when the police and court want to talk to him. Leila left her husband nine months ago. They have not divorced. Her boyfriend was killed two months ago in an accident on the 405. After his death, she moved in with Susannah Martin. Susannah left on an extended vacation the Monday after your picture appeared in the _Seattle Times_. According to Miss Martin's landlord; she is not expected to return for another two weeks."

Welch concluded the update, "Elizabeth Morgan refused to incriminate Jack Hyde before she died. She admitted to going through Miss Steele's desk searching for any information on how to contact her, since Miss Steele has not returned her calls. She didn't know who shot her; or why."

"Thank you Taylor, Welch. I'd like a minute to talk to Flynn – to John; alone." Christian said.

_ "I know my eyebrows lifted to the ceiling. I knew this breakthrough was coming…this stepping back from the formalities that keep my patient's life under the guise of control. I'm probably going to be John from now on; and he will be Christian. I know this is because of Anastasia Steele. His life has been changing since he met her. Now if he just can muster the courage to keep going forward and not withdraw into himself because he blames himself for everything, I feel my patient will continue to make great strides in his therapy." John thought._

Christian waited for the doors to the office to close before he continued. "Did Leila specifically mention me – our time together?"

"They sedated her after a blood draw to make sure she's not doing drugs. She is being rehydrated and monitored. The doctor will call me if there is a change in her condition. She hasn't eaten properly in so long that her organs may be compromised in the future. Ryan broke a couple of her ribs when he took her down." John paused. "Before you start blaming yourself for this; please stop. Take a deep breath and realize that you are not responsible for the world or the crazies in the world."

"I am responsible for this," Christian muttered. "I saw Ana and I wanted her. She got hurt because of me. Mrs. Jones got hurt because of me. Elizabeth Morgan is dead because Leila."

"Jack Hyde set plans in motion to hurt you and your family before you ever met Ana." John argued.

"Yes but she was in close proximity to him because of me. He saw our picture and hired her." Christian said.

"Would he have hired her if he had not seen the picture?" John asked.

"I don't know." Christian said. "She is petite, like all his other interns. That may be his preference – petite women who can't fight him off."

"You planned to buy SIP before you knew she was hired there. You hired a close protection officer for her; who informed you of Hyde's New York trip. You kept her from going to New York where she might have been assaulted. You planned to fire him to protect her. Her CPO discovered Elena hired a private investigator. Her CPO informed you of Leila's proximity to Ana." John paused again. "You could have kept Ana locked up in Escala, but Leila managed to breach the place and hurt Mrs. Jones. None of this is your fault. Spend your time doing proactive planning instead of obsessing and blaming yourself for this. Now, where is the beautiful Ana?"

"In the staff quarters with Mrs. Jones. They are watching some vampire movie that just came out on DVD."

"Bloody hell; that's not good," John said. "The main character, Bella, leaves her mom's home and moves in with her father. Dad happens to be a cop who wants to protect his daughter. She falls in love with a gorgeous boy, Edward. He has bronze curls by the way and happens to be a vampire. They have these intense discussions because they are falling in love with each other, but the vampire has a difficult time restraining himself from killing her. Edward, the vampire, has touch issues because he's physically cold and because he's strong and could hurt her. He has food issues because he is a vampire who is trying to be vegetarian and not kill humans. Plus, he is in love for the first time ever in his miserable existence and besotted with this girl. He knows how to act human until he falls in love because that is out of his normal realm of existence! Don't pull her out of there. Get your ass in there, put your feet up, hold the lovely Ana on your lap and have a very vanilla make out session with her; kissing and holding hands only! Hope to god she doesn't correlate your life to the movie! Elizabeth's shooting is traversing the media circuit now; you need to give her answers if she asks questions."

Christian's POV

"Elizabeth Morgan is dead," I explain the situation to Ana. "Leila is undergoing psychiatric evaluation. Dad is finding a family services lawyer I can hire to represent Leila. I'm paying John to guide her psychiatric care. If the court determines Elizabeth's death was manslaughter; Leila may not have to do much jail time after her psychiatric evaluation and treatment is concluded."

"Leila is the bus-stop brunette and a previous submissive?" Ana clarifies.

"For eighteen months," I nodded. "Our contract ended because she wanted more and I didn't. She married, but she left her husband nine months ago. She had a boyfriend, but he died in a car accident two months ago. For some reason, she was fixated on you since the _Seattle Times_ picture. I told you, I had never had a picture taken with a woman. It caused a lot of questions and speculation."

"The picture is why she was outside my condo and SIP? She was trying to contact me?" Ana asked.

"Yes, but we don't know why. Until she's lucid, we may not know." I explained. I am shredded when Ana bursts into tears.

"I have to quit Grey Publishing now," she sobs. "First the situation with Jack and now Elizabeth is dead because she confronted someone who looked like me. No one will want to work with me now."

"Do I need to book time with John to talk to you about this?" I hold my breath; waiting for her decision.

"I don't think I'm going to have nightmares over Jack Hyde, if that's what you are asking. I'm not happy he hired me to get to you. I thought…I wanted to go into publishing because I like books so much." She knotted her fingers in her lap.

"Have you enjoyed reading the manuscripts this week?" I asked.

"Yes," she sniffled.

"Roach is very happy with your work and that has nothing to do with me and everything to do with you. HR will find you a position at Grey Publishing that will be a good fit for your knowledge, skills and abilities. Give it three months, Ana. If you don't like the work environment after three months; we'll find you a job you do like. I don't want my relationship with you to impact your future. I know you want to work. I know you don't want me to pay off your student loans. I love that you have been responsible and have taken care of yourself. I love that you have a good work ethic." I run my knuckles down her arm. "Calm; let me take care of you tonight," I carried her to the tub. We both need a hot soaking bath to soothe frayed nerves.

XXXXX  
Thursday, 6/30  
Christian's POV

All the T.V. talk shows dissect the predatory mind set of stalkers and paparazzi. Ana's situation is discussed a dozen times according to my communications department head. She wants a sound byte regarding the shooting at SIP. Media stalks GEH, Grey House Annex and GP/SIP. The media announces the shooter as an obsessed stalker who intended to harm SIP employee Anastasia Steele. It is the story the security at GP/SIP told the police. How much of that is the truth? How many more stalkers will come after Ana because of her relationship to me? I called Mrs. Jones to check on how things are going with Ana. She explains Ana is working in the library without the distractions of TV or radio, by her choice. She has her iPod turned on low volume. I explain I'm coming to Escala for lunch so Ana and I can have a conversation about today's media issues and ask Mrs. Jones to prepare lunch for us. Ana will need to warn Ray and Carla about the media. I am determined more than ever to announce my relationship with Ana at Coping Together.

Per John's advice, I arrange for two grief counselors and two HR staff from GEH to go to the GP offices at Grey House Annex Friday morning to speak with anyone who needs to talk about the shooting. I ask him about Leila. There is no news. She has been sleeping or uncommunicative for several hours right now. He says she needs the sleep for her mind and body to heal. I give him the name of the family services attorney Dad recommended. John will contact him and see if they can determine what to do if Leila refuses to talk to anyone. I talk to him about Ana and what to do if she needs to talk about the issues at SIP. He recommends a day at a spa for her to relax tomorrow before the Coping Together event. We agree to arrange an introduction between them Saturday night. He will offer to listen if she needs to talk. We talk about the press release announcing Ana and my relationship before the Coping Together event starts. He recommends discussing security protocols and the schedule for Coping Together with Ana as soon as possible. He recommends a conversation regarding Elena before the event so that Ana is not blindsided if Elena decides to attend.

"This is the layout for the Coping Together event," I show Ana a copy of the venue map. "Taylor will drive; Sawyer will ride shotgun. Ryan will be there in advance, waiting to take the vehicle and secure it in the family parking area. Taylor will park at the walkway to the venue. We will exit the vehicle. Taylor will walk in front of us to provide security; Sawyer will walk behind us. We'll go up the walkway, past the press to the marque. The press will take pictures of us on the walkway. Inside the marquee will be 32 tables, seating ten people each. At our table…" I drone on and on about cocktails and networking, everyone sitting at our table, where our table is located, where the bathrooms are located, the dance floor location, the band, the MC and the events of the evening. She's a good sport and asks pertinent questions. I'm sure it's the logistics she learned from attending track meets.

"I'd like you to go have a spa day tomorrow. Get your hair and nails done; just relax from everything that's been happening. I'll give you a card and you can go to the Post Alley Esclava where you went with Kate. Mom, Grandma and Mia are all going to Bravern Center on Saturday. You could go with them, but I want you to have down time to relax…and Mia would be after you with questions, questions, questions. Elena would probably be there also on Saturday; she normally works out of Bravern Center. If you are at Post Alley, you will not run into her."

"I'll behave myself if she behaves herself," Ana said stubbornly. "I like your mom…but I will not put up with her friend being rude to me."

"Speaking of friend; I threw Kate under the beauty bus on Saturday. She's going with her mom to Bravern Center with my mom, grandma and Mia."

"LOL, that will be a fun time…especially if Mia asks as many questions as Kate does." Ana laughed and climbed into my lap. "Thank you for saving me from the inquisition squad."

"Any time Miss Steele. There are things to discuss." I said. First of all…do you remember your safe words?"

"Yellow and red, SIR," she said, her arms stealing around my neck.

"Don't say sir like that or we'll be spending the night in bed together instead of discussing the event." I admonished her. "If the conversation becomes overwhelming to you, say yellow and if the conversation starts to vex you, say red."

"I understand," she says softly.

The charity is called Coping Together. It's a drug rehab program for parents with young kids. The program is designed to keep the families intact if possible; providing out-patient care, a support system and after care once the parents are drug-free. They take parenting classes along with drug therapy." I winced.

"Did your parents support Coping Together before or after they adopted you?" She wanted to know.

"I was born in Michigan." I pause.

"I was born at the Naval Hospital at Camp Pendleton, California. I blame Martina Navratilova for my name. I think my mother was watching the tennis match between her and Chris Evert and got inspired to name me after a Russian princess." She said. "I threw that out there to defuse you…" her hands run up and down my arms. "You're a little tense. Do you need to safe word?"

I shook my head no, took a deep breath and continued, "My biological mother, who was addicted to crack cocaine, died when I was four. I was alone in a two-room apartment with her body for four days before the police were notified of her death and removed me. I was taken to the hospital where Grace was on duty. She was a third year pediatric resident. She saw me and decided she wanted to adopt me. Grace and Carrick had been approved by the State of Michigan when they adopted Elliott. Soon after I was adopted, Grace was hired by Northwest Hospital here in Seattle and we moved. Mia was born and adopted in Washington. Both Elliott and Mia were adopted when they were infants." I revealed everything I know about the foster home, Jack Hyde's presence in the foster home when I got there, Hyde's jealousy of my adoption by Carrick and Grace. "I don't understand his attitude," I said. "It's not like my parents were shopping for a child to adopt. He met them because they already decided to adopt me. They went to the foster home to see me. If I had not been in that foster home, he would never have known my parents or I existed." I shrug. "I just can't believe he's carried a grudge against me, against them for 24 years."

She kisses me gently before I continue. "Elena is on the committee; working with my mother on the event. In the past she always sat at the table with my mother." I explain.

"In the place where I will sit this year?" She asked.

"No, I always sat between Elliott and my grandfather Theo. My mother always put me there thinking I'd stick around for the festivities. I have a really bad habit of attending events and then departing before an hour is over. I've rarely stayed past dinner at Coping Together," I admit.

"Because you have touch issues and didn't want to dance with the young ladies?" She asked wisely.

"Every committee member brings eligible females they know between the ages of eighteen and thirty-eight to committee meetings just in case I happen to be around. Not all of them attend the event. Between the dinner ticket, clothes, primping and jewels – an event like Coping Together is about a $15K crap shoot to meet me."

"I can understand that right place at the right time scenario," Ana shrugged. "That's a lot of money to spend. This is for a good cause right? It's not just a reason to party and dance the night away?"

"We raised over $1.5 million for Coping Together last year. They spend 5% of the funds they are given for administrative reasons and salaries. They have one of the lowest administrative costs for a non-profit that I know. The rest of the money goes to help the families. It's one of the reasons my parents support them."

"Okay, so where is Elena sitting since she won't be sitting at your mom's table?" Ana asked.

I search the guest list Mom gave me and point the table out on the map. "Table ten with other donors. She normally donates a spa day at Esclava to the auction. I donate a week's vacation at my home in Aspen to the auction. Mom and Dad donate ten days at their ranch near Jackson Hole, Wyoming."

"Yellow," Ana said. "You have a house in Aspen?"

"The family likes going there Thanksgiving and Christmas for skiing. Do you ski?" I ask, stroking her bottom and thinking about how hot she would look in my Jacuzzi after a day of skiing.

"Ski? LOL. No…" Ana giggles and pushes my hands away. "But I make picture-perfect snow angels; enjoy bracing snowball fights and build excellent snowmen. Plus…I have a gourmet hot cocoa recipe that hits the spot after a day of snow play."

"We need to practice dancing with one another. I want to dance all night Saturday night if possible – and not share you with anyone. However; Dad and Grandpa Theo may try to steal you away for a dance."

"I can deal with dancing with your dad and grandfather as long as you aren't dancing with Elena." Jealousy tinged Ana's retort.

"I haven't danced with Elena in years. It's one of the reasons I depart early. If I stay long enough to dance, I'm not expected to dance with anyone other than Mom and Grandma. Mom announces at the start of her dance and Grandma's dance that they won't allow cuts, so that way women aren't lining up to get a shot at me."

She giggles again. "You don't dance with Mia?"

"Oh please! Mia's idea of dancing is gyrating on the floor to some song made famous at night clubs. It makes my head hurt." I lean my head against her arm. "You need to put on your shoes so we know where you will be in proximity to my chest. My family knows I have touch issues, but they will expect us to be more physical with one another after the press release Saturday morning. Expect me to kiss you at every opportunity I have. Expect me to hold your hand every opportunity I have." I kiss her ear and nibble down her neck. She wiggles her bottom against my crotch. "If you wake up the southern gentleman – expect him to find some way to get into your panties."

She giggles again and escapes from my grasp into the bedroom to put on her shoes. Just when I'm thinking about racing into the bedroom, closing the door and having my wicked way with Ana wearing nothing but stilettos; she reappears back out to the great room - wobbling like a fawn.

Ana takes my breath away. I beat down the fantasies of those legs and stilettos wrapped around my waist. I put on music and we start dancing across the great room to _Just Breathe_, by Faith Hill.

XX

"My feet are killing me," she moaned. "No more dancing tonight in stilettos; I can't do it."

I carry her off to my bedroom and take off her shoes. I massage her feet and work my way up her body; alternately making her giggle and gasp and sigh and moan. However, it's the little pleading whispers that turn me on the most.

"More…" she pulls my mouth down to hers. "More please…"

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows! Someone asked why there weren't as many reviews as before…I think when I reload a chapter it throws away the previous reviews because it resets my reader count back to zero again.

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –No one expects the Spanish Inquisition  
Friday 7/1  
Ana's POV

"Mr. Grey's guest?" Greta, the receptionist, looked at the scheduling book. "Is this the usual?"

"I don't know what the usual is, but I am here for a mani-pedi, waxing, shampoo, trim and blowout, and a 90-minute hot stone massage." I handed her the envelope with a white note written in Christian's precise penmanship. _The usual? My self-conscious rolls out the contract and taps on the clause about the beauty salon and all the waxing bits nonsense. I'm at the Post Alley Esclava…where the submissives get their bits waxed. I'm not here to get a Brazilian. That cunning little predator...close protection detail, updated security at the condo, clothes, salon, and new owner of my work place… I hope the next thing he controls is Mrs. Lincoln's mouth…because I won't put up with that bitch…not for love, money or free spa days._

"Well, let's put your things away in a locker and get you into a robe. We can do the pedicure first. We had a cancellation for Tatiana; so she's available. Come this way."

I'm ankle deep in a foot bath, with my eyes closed and listening to my iPod when I feel someone watching me. I open my eyes and stare at a pair of cold hazel eyes staring at me. A pouty peroxide blonde, dressed in black, clickety clacks away from me in Louboutin stilettos. Christian's "friend and business partner" Elena Lincoln has entered the building. She doesn't look as young and fresh as in the picture of her online. _You seriously underestimated my GPA Mr. Grey if you didn't think I would research Elena Lincoln, Esclava Salons, Nieman Marcus and Coping Together._

Less than an hour later, I have a lovely pedicure with pearlescent pale pink toenails. The color makes me giggle. I take a picture of my toes and email it to Christian.

Friday, 10:50 a.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: gone to market...  
Attachment: My pedicure  
Thank you for spoiling me today. I am doing girly things and not dwelling on events from this past week. I hope to be properly polished and primped to make you proud of me tomorrow night.  
Ana _playing hooky for a hot stone massage_ Steele  
Intern, Grey Publishing

Friday, 11:00 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE Mergers and Acquisitions...  
…pale in comparison to your perfect petite toes. Toes like that should be showcased in peep toe Louboutin stilettos. Perhaps you would consider modeling some for me? There's a reason they are called "red bottom shoes."  
Christian Grey  
Toe Man and CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 11:50 a.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: soft enough to hold hands…  
Attachment: My manicure  
A natural French manicure for tomorrow night, soft blush and vanilla…I'm deliberately ignoring your 'red bottoms' comment because I remember you telling me you buy Louboutins for Roz when you complete a successful deal. Off for waxing…there will be no pictures_._  
Ana _playing hooky for a hot stone massage_ Steele  
Intern, Grey Publishing

Friday, Noon  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE it will give me great joy to hold that hand  
Blush and vanilla indeed! Not all of me is untouchable; do you have a clue what I'd like those little hands to do? Lunch is being catered while you do girly things. It will just be you and me for dinner at Escala. Elliott texted he and Kate are taking a later flight and don't plan to be at the condo until late. They will come to Escala for breakfast before Kate goes to do girly things.  
Christian Grey  
_Lost in Phalanges Fantasies_ CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 1:00 p.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: Girly and Giggly  
Attachment: the mimosas  
Thank you for lunch. I am spoiled by the Asian Lettuce Wraps and the Virgin Mimosas. I've never been a slave to girly things but now I might look forward to booking mani-pedi girl dates with Kate. Now that lunch is finished, I'm off to have a massage. There will be no semi-nude pictures included in the next e-mail. So far, I am pleased to say my fears about being poked and prodded have been for naught.  
Ana _Hedonist_ Steele  
Hooky Player, GP

Elena reappears. My massage is almost finished when she bursts through the door to my room.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I scream; pulling the towel around my body as I make a dash for the dressing screen and my robe. The masseuse races for the door, escaping the room.

"I'm just personally delivering a present for you along with a message. He doesn't like sharing." She purrs.

"Who? Christian or the delivery man?" I tie the robe closed firmly and step out to face her. _I'm talking to Christian's molester…I think I should keep my questions and comments to myself unless I plan to call Ray for backup. It will be difficult to dig a grave with one good arm._

"Don't be coy! Christian of course," she tosses the package to me.

I manage to catch it, even with a cast on my right arm.

"So, how do you know Christian?" She frowns when she realizes I'm not going to open the package in her presence.

I stand there and stare at her for a minute. "I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _I lost my virginity to him, my inner goddess preens._

"Where did you meet Christian? Who introduced you?" She asks more questions.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _I met him at the WSUV graduation where we felt a connection to one another the moment we touched._

"When did you sign the NDA? Where did you sign the NDA?" She continues to ask questions.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _I signed the NDA on our first date, after dinner, at his penthouse after he showed me Seattle from his helicopter, kissed me breathless and danced like a god with me._ _Somehow, I'm losing the relaxed feeling I had from my massage._ _This is almost as bad as a Kate Kavanagh inquisition._

"So, are you in contract negotiations with him?" She looks me over from head to toe and then shakes her head woefully, like I don't meet the standards for a Christian Grey submissive.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. That is all I am prepared to say to you." _Christian and I have a relationship…not a contract._

"So, you're not in the lifestyle?" She asks.

"I've signed an NDA for Christian. _**That is all**_ I am prepared to say to you." _She doesn't realize he has answered questions about her, him, his lifestyle and his submissives._

She stands stiffly, erecting her body; girding her loins. "I asked you a question." She snaps.

"You asked a lot of questions! I gave you the only answer I am prepared to give you. If you don't like my answer and if you are _good friends_ with Christian…perhaps he will answer them for you. He sent me here today, instead of to the Bravern Center tomorrow with Grace, Mia and Grandma Trevelyan, in hopes that I would not have to endure the Spanish Inquisition." I perform a perfect Christian Grey head tilt and stare back at her. I don't like her tone of voice and I don't like her attitude.

"This is my salon, and you will give me the respect due me!" She barks out an order, putting her hands on her hips and jutting her silicone sacks at me.

I burst into laughter. "Unless you want me let Christian know I'm departing early because of your intrusion on my privacy and your inquisition; please exit and send the masseuse back in."

She huffs out, slamming the door.

_Okay...I'll play…I'll open the package and see what it is …not because I'm falling for his wealth and riches … he is who he is … which is why she is desperate to keep her claws in him. She thinks she still controls him…and perhaps she does. I will step up my efforts to break him out of the stranglehold she has on his emotions. _ _It's Army Ana…fast on her feet, carrying light weapons designed to take out the frenemy who has embedded herself so deeply in his life. She's a mole…a secret agent…his mother doesn't know the truth about her…so why do I? Because of who I am becoming in Christian's life…I'm the first real girlfriend…and, armed with that knowledge…I'm going to strap on my Kevlar and Army Boots and kick some ass. If Christian and I don't go the distance, I'm going to level the playing field just for fun._

I open the package, and it's a smart phone...top of the line, all the bells and whistles. The picture which appears on the main screen is our picture taken at graduation. I turn it on, and am not the least bit surprised there is an e-mail from Christian waiting for me.

XX

Friday, 1:30 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Deeply disappointed...  
You will not send pictures of the massage. I blame the size of the camera on your cell phone. Therefore, I'm sending a new toy...which takes much larger pictures and I am sure you can get a close up shot of the massage! Will you be done by 5:30? I would very much like to pick you up and bring you back to Escala for dinner.  
Christian Grey  
Consumerist and CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 3:00 p.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: Massage interuptus…  
Sorry, no massage pictures. Smart phone arrived toward the end of the massage.  
I would tell you about the massage but I've signed an NDA. Off for a body wax (30 minutes), followed by sauna (30 minutes), and then followed by shower (15 minutes). Sorry, again, no pictures will be forthcoming. Shampoo, trim and blowout are scheduled after the shower. I'm probably done by 5:00. Sawyer can take me back to Escala if you and Taylor are not here at that time, or I will be glad to walk to my condo.  
Ana _Regretting Playing Hooky_ Steele  
Intern, Grey Publishing

Friday, 4:05 p.m.  
From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: Regrets?  
It is obvious something, other than the smart phone, happened between lunch and your last email. We have to talk about what happened there today. I don't like when you are upset. Taylor and I will be there at 5:00 to get you. Please wait for me inside Esclava. I am not comfortable with you walking unescorted around Pike Place Market area with the number of press and paparazzi who have hanging out about SIP. I cannot guarantee your condo is not under siege from the press. Please wait for me.  
Christian Grey  
Clock watcher and CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

Friday, 4:15 p.m.  
From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: Can't wait to see you...  
either. Even as intense as you are, I think it would be a welcome change from this freak show. I'm reconsidering the mani-pedi dates with Kate. Just so you know...voices were raised.  
Ana _possibly unwelcome here ever again, but I enjoyed being pampered _Steele  
Intern, GP

Friday, 4:30 p.m.  
From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: Don't get too comfortable in Franco's chair...  
and remember you signed an NDA if he gets nosy and wants to chat about ANYTHING.  
See you soon, pretty girl.  
Christian Grey  
_Working for the Weekend_ CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

"Miss Steele," the blonde receptionist addressed me as I entered the waiting room. "Mrs. Lincoln left a message for you to deliver to Mr. Grey."

"I'm not a Hogwarts owl; I don't deliver messages," I say.

"I thought Elena wasn't supposed to be here today," Christian's voice growled at Greta the receptionist. He reached for the note that I refused to take.

"We had staffing issues today, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Lincoln left the Bravern Center in the care of Eliza and came over to help. Do you want to see Mrs. Lincoln?" Greta flutters her eyelash extensions at him; but it does no good.

_Did she come over to help before or after you told her I was here? I thought uncharitably._

"Mrs. Lincoln can email any _**business**_ concerns to me. When I have time, I will address them." Christian rips Elena's note in half, unread, and drops it in the trash by Greta's desk. He takes my hand and escorts me to the SUV. Taylor stood by; holding the door open for me.

XX

"Taylor, how rude can I be to your boss before you shoot me?" I try to look at him in the mirror.

"I won't shoot. Depending upon why you are rude, I might not even stop the vehicle." He shrugs.

"Good to know..." I hope my eyes are phosphorescent blue fire when I glare at Christian.

"Hey! He works for me." Christian protested.

"Boss, I'm a father and an ex-Marine. Miss Steele's father is ex-Army and owns a gun. He'll take me out first to get to you if things go south. You'd be on your own with her until the situation was resolved between Ray and me." Taylor shrugged again.

"So, you'd be at my mercy," Christian teased.

"Yeah well, I might have a broken arm but I can still defend myself." My voice got really quiet…like how the earth stands still before things explode.

"What's up with you?" Christian looked startled, reaching for my hand.

I pulled away from him. "I signed your NDA. I told you...I'm a private person. I don't talk about myself. I wouldn't talk about you. I didn't talk about you. I'm not a student, a science experiment, an undiagnosed patient or a thermonuclear device. I don't require testing."

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Mrs. Lincoln asked questions about us...and what's going on between us...and where we met...and how long have we known one another...and who was my previous relationship with, etc. She was exceptionally displeased when I refused to give her any information." I paused. "I could have handled that but suddenly there was a plethora of petite brunettes in the place…all giving me the evil eye. I don't suppose you know them?" My voice is frosty.

"Elena forgets we are only business partners and my personal life is none of her business." Christian snapped. Then his attitude softened, "I thought she would be at Bravern Center and you would not be disturbed. I don't have a clue who the petite brunettes were…I didn't see anyone I knew in there other than you and the receptionist. I'm very sorry. Please come to Escala…the press release regarding our relationship goes out tomorrow. I need to know you won't be bothered by the press until we arrive at Coping Together."

I nod but am silent for a minute. "I willingly accept my part of the blame. I wouldn't let Sawyer come in with me when he dropped me off. I didn't want him hanging around Esclava and having women hit on him. It never dawned on me that if he was in the building, he would have kept everyone away. That's on me, not him." I reach for Christian's hand this time. "Please understand when I say this to you…telling Ray about our relationship was like walking in a mine field. Telling Carla we're in a relationship wasn't much easier, especially when I deflected some of her persistent questions. I understand how uncomfortable it is justifying ourselves to people since we haven't known one another that long. Perhaps we should wait until Sunday to release the announcement of our relationship to the world. The press release will coincide with any pictures of us from Coping Together."

"I like how you think," he murmured, kissing my hand. It sent little messages of lust to my girl parts. "I'll call communications and have them release it on Sunday. I will do my best to keep myself between you and the press when we walk the carpet tomorrow night."

"Thank you," I sighed, "but I don't think questions from the press will be as intrusive as the ones from Elena Lincoln. I'd prefer not to have words with Elena Lincoln tomorrow night at your mother's charity event." I saw the stern look of Taylor's profile. I'm not always adept at reading people, but I think Taylor hates Elena Lincoln.

I really need a minute to think…there's something nagging at me and I can't bring it into view. Despite being pampered today, I'm a little tired. When we pass the condo, it is obvious some of the press is waiting for me to appear, hoping for a comment on the shooting. Suddenly, I want more answers and I know that I will not get them if I go home. "I think you're right," I murmur. "We'd better go back to Escala. Will you email Elliott about the press waiting around the condo?"

XX

"I have to go to the security office for a few minutes," Christian said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll be right out. Mrs. Jones, would you pour some white wine for Anastasia and me? Thank you."

"I've signed an NDA for Mr. Grey," Mrs. Jones said softly. "I'm not allowed to talk about things I've seen or heard. I'm not allowed to ask Taylor why you are stressed despite the day of pampering you had at Esclava. Mr. Grey is in the security office because Mrs. Lincoln messengered a note over to him. Apparently, from the comments made by the messenger, you refused to deliver the message." Mrs. Jones poured wine and handed me a glass. "Mr. Grey is a good man. He will think badly of himself before he thinks bad thoughts about her. You are going to a charity event near and dear to Dr. T's heart tomorrow night. Don't let Elena Lincoln get under your skin. Get your picture taken with him often tomorrow night. He would never have a picture taken with anyone except Dr. T. and Mia; until he met you."

"You're talking about twisting the knife," I said.

"No, I'm telling you…when that blonde bitch buries the proverbial knife in your back…all the way to the hilt…pull it out, sharpen the edges and use it to cut the strings she has on Mr. Grey's life." Mrs. Jones said wisely. "But I've signed an NDA…and as Taylor says…that means _None of your Damned Advice_."

I shake my head and laugh at her. I tell her about the Asian Lettuce Wraps at lunch. I don't know where they came from, but they were delicious. She offers to go to a copycat recipe website and search for Asian Lettuce Wraps for me. She swears they will be easy to make for me for lunch at work one day. We talk about the shopping list and the menus for the week. Christian is longer than a few minutes, but I try hard not to concentrate on that.

XX

"My feelings for you haven't changed," I whisper. "I want to be with you. I want a chance to see if we can make this relationship work. It's as new for me as it is for you…but we don't need interference. This is you and me…no one else. I can tell Kate to back off if she starts the Kate Kavanagh fact-gathering mode. I don't want to interfere in your mother's friendship with Elena…but I won't deal with Elena's inquisitions. I'm private and I don't like talking about my history. I know you don't like talking about your history either. You felt you had to hide your lifestyle and the history of your friendship with Elena to keep from hurting your family." I said.

He nodded, embarrassed.

"Please don't view my need for honesty tonight as arguing…or prying. Maybe because all your submissives ever said to you was yes sir, no sir, please sir, thank you sir, and safe words, you don't know how to carry on a conversation without it escalating into an argument. I needed answers about Elena; although I refused to answer hers today. I'm sorry it was painful for you to tell me what I wanted to know about your sexual history with her. I'm sorry she touched without permission. I'm sorry she didn't honor your safe words. I'm sorry she shared you with other women. I won't do those things." I look at him, gazing into those smoldering grey eyes I love. "Please trust that I love you."

"I want you, Ana," Christian murmured. "I love and I hate, and I love arguing with you. It's very new. I need to know that we're okay. That means being physical with each other – the sex, the hugging, the kissing, the touching, the showers, the dancing. It's how I know we're okay."

"As long as you understand that I don't need or want things from you. I don't want to keep repeating that. All I need is you…I need to know that you are in this as deeply as I am…" I'm lying on my back; staring into his eyes.

His proximity is overwhelming, exhilarating. He's so close, but he doesn't touch me. His heat warms my skin. The familiar pull is there, all my synapses goading me toward him, my inner goddess at her most libidinous. Staring at his t-shirt, I know where his no touch zone is, but I need to touch. I stare at his beautiful yet serious face. "May I touch your face?" I breathe, and see his surprise reflected briefly in his eyes before he nods. Lifting my hand, I caress his cheek, and run my fingertips across his stubble. He closes his eyes and exhales, leaning his face into my touch. He leans down slowly and my lips automatically lift to meet his. He hovers over me.

"Yes or no, Anastasia?" he whispers. "I'm not going to touch you without permission," he says softly. "But right now, I want to bury myself in you and make us forget everything but the joy of being with one another."

"Yes."

His mouth softly closes on mine, coaxing, coercing my lips apart as his arms fold around me, pulling me to him. His hand moves up my back, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my head and tugging gently, while his other hand flattens on my behind, forcing me against him. I moan softly, feeling his erection rapidly growing against my belly.

XXXXX  
Saturday 7/2  
Ana's POV

"I'm sorry we couldn't come for breakfast this morning," Kate called to apologize. "Late night getting in and getting settled. We went to Elliott's place to avoid the press. Ethan mentioned they had been hanging around since Wednesday. I just wish you had told me about Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan before it got to this point."

"I didn't want to wreck your vacation," I explain.

"So, are you and Christian still planning on a press release about your relationship today?" Kate asked.

"We thought we would wait until tomorrow so that it coincides with the pictures from tonight's event." I laughed.

"Maybe pictures from tonight will be enough to let the world know the Grey boys are taken," Kate suggested.

"Don't count on it," I laughed. "We're thinking our announcement will answer hundreds of questions about pictures from tonight. Once the world knows Christian isn't gay…I doubt any predatory female will consider me a threat. They will consider me collateral damage to get to one of the most eligible bachelors in Seattle."

"Bitches…" Kate muttered. "Tell Christian thank you for this spa day. Mom and Grace are getting to know one another. Christian's grandmother and sister are here also. We've been drinking mimosas and having a good time. Sorry you aren't here."

"If Grace's friend Elena Lincoln is lurking about, I'm glad I'm not there." I said.

"Yeah, who is that bitch and what is her issue with you? She asked questions about your background; if you were attending tonight and what you are wearing. Grandmother T. finally asked her if she was feeding information about Christian to the paparazzi because she was so damned nosy!"

"We had words at her Post Alley Salon yesterday. She wanted more information about Christian and me than I was willing to tell her. Do me a favor today…if anyone starts pumping you for information about me…tell them we don't kiss and tell? That ought to make them more curious!" I started laughing.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

A shout out to Missreadingfool for her FSOG fanfiction story The_ Management of Christian Grey._ I love the chaise in the closet scene!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	12. Chapter 12

Just Breathe Chapter 12 – Cinderella Dreams  
July 2, 2011  
Ana's POV

Wow, I have scrubbed up nicely as Ray would say. My strapless, floor-length, silver satin gown flatters what little curves I have. My hair falls in soft waves around my face, spilling over my shoulders to my breasts. I tuck my hair behind my ears, revealing the drop earrings Christian gave me. Each has four diamonds, one at the base, one at the bottom and two perfectly spaced diamonds between. They're beautiful, simple and classic. I have kept my makeup to a minimum, a natural look. Eyeliner, mascara, a little blush and pale rose lipstick. I pull on the specially-made opera length gloves and am pleased at the stretchy material. It molds to my left arm, but expands for the cast on my right arm. I collect my satin wrap and silver clutch purse and go in search of my Prince Charming.

He greets me with a glass of Bollinger. I'm careful to take tiny sips, but it tastes very good. "Thank you for the champagne," I murmur.

"Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999," he says. "I sent a bottle to your apartment to welcome you to Seattle. I'm going to keep a case of it on hand because it matches your blush."

I blush on cue and he chuckles.

"Here, you need this for the ball," he says, handing me an intricate silver mask with black feathers in a plume crowning the top. The feathers are held in place by a marcasite clip. The mask is beautiful. A silver ribbon is threaded around the edges and exquisite silver filigree is etched around the eyes. "It coordinates with mine," He shows me a plain black, highly-polished mask.

"You look very handsome in your tux…but I think the mask may make you look like a rogue," I smile.

"Yours will bring out your beautiful eyes. I might have to go rogue if you get too much attention." He mocks me.

"I only have eyes for you, Mr. Grey…and that mask will bring out your beautiful eyes too. I might have to go rogue on all the women who stare at you." I quietly threaten him.

"It's just a pretty face, baby," he says, finishing his glass of champagne. "You don't know how much I wish I were an average Joe."

"Think of all the fun you would miss in the business world if you were just an average Joe," I tease him.

"Just so you know, Taylor will be driving, Sawyer will be riding shotgun. When we pull into the gate at my parent's house in Bellevue, Ryan, another security guard, will step up on the running board at Taylor's door. He drove there earlier tonight and will be waiting for us. We will stay in the vehicle until we reach the carpeted area entrance to the event. At the carpeted area, Taylor will stop the vehicle and exit. Ryan will enter the vehicle. Sawyer will exit the vehicle. Taylor will open my door and you and I will exit the vehicle. Ryan will take the vehicle and park it in the private parking area by my parents' garage so no one gets near it. He will stay with the vehicle for the night. Taylor will walk the carpet in front of us, Sawyer will walk behind. I will be on your left, holding your left hand. This puts the three of us between you and the press. Plus it keeps your right arm away from the crowd so you won't be jostled or injured. I'm sure the press will just take pictures, but if any of them start yelling questions, just ignore them."

There is a line of expensive cars heading up the driveway of the Grey mansion. Long, pale gold paper lanterns hang over the drive, casting an enchanted evening look across the grounds.

"Masks on," Christian grins and as he dons his simple black mask; my prince becomes something darker, more sensual.

All I can see of his face is his beautiful chiseled mouth and strong jaw. He is definitely what Elizabeth Bennett would call a rake. My heart lurches at the sight of him. I fasten my mask and wink at him, reveling in the catch in his breath when he looks at me.

"Ready for the masked ball, Miss Steele?" Christian asks. "Remember, cocktails, dinner, raffle, auction, dancing and fireworks. Your most important introductions tonight are to my grandfather Theo and my grandmother Frannie. If there are other important introductions, I will introduce you as my girlfriend, Anastasia."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." My nervous butterflies are about to carry me away.

A hunter green carpet runs along the lawn to one side of the house, leading to the impressive grounds at the rear. Christian holds my left hand, as we follow the carpet with a steady stream of Seattle's elite dressed in their finery and wearing all manner of masks. The lanterns light the way. Two photographers take pictures of guests as they walk under an ivy-strewn arbor.

"Mr. Grey!" one of the photographers calls. Christian nods in acknowledgement and pulls me close as we pose for a photo. They must recognize him by his trademark, unruly copper hair.

"This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele," he calls out to them, spelling my name.

"Two photographers?" I ask Christian as we continue walking.

"One is from the _Seattle Times_; the other takes souvenir pictures. We'll be able to buy a copy later. There will be a lot of pictures available for purchase later and all the proceeds go to the Coping Together coffers." He explains.

We approach a large white pergola hung with smaller versions of the gold paper lanterns. Beneath it shines a hunter green and white checkered dance floor surrounded by a low white fence with entrances on three sides. The fourth side of the pergola is occupied by a stage where a string quartet softly plays a haunting, ethereal song. The stage looks set for a big band but there's no sign of the musicians yet. The string quartet plays during cocktail hour. The big band probably plays during the dancing portion of the evening. Christian leads me onto the dance floor where the other guests congregate and chat over glasses of pale gold champagne.

Toward the shoreline stands an enormous marquee, open on the side nearest to us so I can glimpse the formally arranged tables and chairs. There are so many! At the entrance to the marquee stand two elaborate ice sculptures of the Coping Together logo in green, gold and white. Several people pause to pose by the ice sculptures for pictures.

"How many people are coming?" I ask Christian, thrown by the scale of the marquee.

"I think it's just over the 300 mark. Thirty two tables in five rows, with our table in the third row, middle table. Mom and Dad's table has always been in the middle so that people can approach us easier than at a head table." He smiles down at me.

I can see his smile light up his eyes and I swoon.

"Christian!" A young woman appears out of the throng and throws her arms around his neck. Immediately I know she is his sister, Mia. The tall, slender raven-haired beauty is dressed in a sleek, pale pink, full-length, strapless chiffon gown with a stunning, delicately detailed Venetian mask to match. The pale pink mask highlights her amethyst purple eyes and lush dark eyelashes. I will have to ask Christian some time if her eyes are that purple, or if they are accented by contacts. Her raven-colored hair is in a messy updo. Her makeup is perfect. She looks amazing. "I'm so glad to see you! Is this Anastasia?" She gives me a quick hug.

"Call me Ana, please," I hug her back.

"She's so pretty!" Mia announces to Christian. "You must come and meet my friends. None of them can believe Christian finally has a girlfriend."

"Sorry, Mia," Christian shakes his head. "I promised Ana to keep introductions to a minimum tonight. I know everyone is curious about her – but I don't want her fleeing from fright before I have a chance to dance with her." He leads me through the pergola toward the marquee; introducing me as we went along. To ninety percent of the people, I was "Miss Steele, my date for the evening." To ten percent, I was "my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." He stayed by my side during the cocktail half-hour, not letting anyone steal me away from him and I was very grateful! I don't know if it was deliberate, but there were several crestfallen faces at the announcement Christian had a girlfriend.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Master of Ceremonies, wearing an impressive black and white harlequin mask, interrupts us. "Please take your seats. Dinner is served."

Christian and I follow the chattering crowd into the large marquee. The interior is stunning. Three enormous, shallow gold chandeliers throw rainbow-colored sparkles over the white silk lining of the ceiling and walls. The tables are set with crystal glasses and gold place settings; crisp white linens cover the tables. The chairs are also covered in white and tied with sumptuous gold ribbons. In the center is an exquisite display of champagne-colored roses gathered around gold candelabra. Beside it is a basket of goodies wrapped in hunter green tulle with a flamboyant gold ribbon.

Christian leads me to a table in the center. Mia and Grace are already seated, deep in conversation with a young man I don't know. Grace wears a shimmering mint green gown with a Venetian mask to match. She looks radiant, not stressed at all and she rises to greet me warmly.

"Ana, how delightful to see you again! Mia is right; you look beautiful my dear!" She hugs me enthusiastically also.

"Mom," Christian greets her warmly, kissing her cheek.

"Christian," she smiles happily up at him.

Grace's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Trevelyan, join us at our table. They seem exuberant and youthful, though it's difficult to tell beneath their matching bronze masks. They are delighted to see Christian. Theo wears a black tuxedo with a burgundy tie which coordinates with Frannie's flowing burgundy gown.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, may I introduce Anastasia Steele? Anastasia this is my grandfather, Theodore, Theo, Trevelyan and my grandmother, Frances, Frannie, Trevelyan."

"You must be special, Anastasia," she gushes, shaking my hand and looking me over from head to toe several times. "Christian never brings a date to these events. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Christian's going to have to stay close to you all night," Mr. Trevelyan shakes my hand. "You really are the belle of the ball, my dear."

"Beauty and the Beast, Grandfather," Elliott's voice sounded over my shoulder.

"Hello, Ana!" He gave me a huge hug, ignoring Christian clearing his throat a couple times.

"You look gorgeous!" Kate whispered in my ear while Elliott hugged me.

"Kate!" Elliott finally let me go so I could admire and hug my roommate. "That dress is divine!" Kate wore an emerald green, one-shoulder empire-styled gown, with her strawberry blonde hair in a Grecian updo. Her emerald mask matched her emerald eyes and earrings.

"If Christian and Anastasia are Beauty and the Beast… then you must be Aphrodite," Mr. Trevelyan kissed Kate's cheek, beaming at her and Elliott. "…and her escort, Apollo." He shook his head. "How did you two roughnecks get these gorgeous girls to give you the time of day?"

"Fate, Theo. It was Fate." Elliott slapped Christian on the back as he and Kate greeted Grace and Frannie.

"Ana, this is my date, Sean." Mia shyly introduces her young man. He gives me a wicked grin and his brown eyes dance with amusement as we are introduced, while Christian glowers.

"Pleased to meet you, Sean," I say, shaking his hand briefly.

Christian regards him shrewdly while shaking his hand, noting he was slated to sit next to me. "Mia, do your brother a favor and sit next to Ana. You helped Mom on the committee. You know I rarely stay past cocktail hour at these things – help me out here. Explain the series of events to us as we go along, all right?"

Mia was thrilled at the thought of being seated next to me. I could already guess I would be interrogated by her. I give Christian the evil eye. _Inflicting Mia on me instead of seating me next to her very quiet, reserved date was not fair! Jealous much? My inner goddess preens._

We are finally seated at our table, Grandfather T (Theo) , Grandmother T (Frannie), empty seat for Carrick, Grace, Elliott, Kate, Christian, me, Mia and Sean. I admire the small white place card with fine gold calligraphy that bears my name, Anastasia Steele, as a waiter lights the candelabra with a long taper. _Can I acquire that place card and take it home to put away in my memory box? My inner goddess wonders._

Abruptly, there's the hiss of a microphone and Carrick's voice booms over the PA system, causing the babble of voices to die down. Carrick stands on a small stage at one end of the marquee, wearing an impressive, gold, Punchinello mask.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to our annual charity ball. Grace and I welcome you and thank you for coming. We hope you enjoy tonight's activities. Please dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart and mine. I'll hand you over now to our Master of Ceremonies. Please be seated and enjoy your evening," Carrick finishes.

Polite applause follows and then the babble in the tent starts again. Christian rises as Carrick approaches. He shakes his dad's hand and announces, "Dad, I brought Ana."

"Good to see you again, Ana," Carrick murmurs; kissing me on both cheeks. His hazel eyes are enhanced by his extraordinary gold mask.

Elliott stands and gives Carrick a hug, "Not to be outdone by my baby brother," he snarks, "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Katherine Kavanagh. Kate, this is my father, Carrick Grey." He pulled Kate up out of her chair.

"Katie," Carrick gives her a hug. "Grace and Mia told me you ladies had a fun spa day."

"We did indeed," Kate said. "Frannie was quite fun after a few mimosas…I couldn't keep up."

Everyone laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen; please nominate a table head," the MC calls out.

"Ooooh—me, me!" says Mia immediately, bouncing enthusiastically in her seat.

"In the center of the table you will find an envelope," the MC continues. "Would everyone find, beg, borrow, or steal a bill of the highest denomination you can manage, write your name on it and place it inside the envelope. Table heads, please guard these envelopes carefully. We will need them later."

Fishing out his wallet, Christian produces two hundred-dollar bills.

"Here," he says. "You are my date, I am paying." His tone is final.

I just smile and roll my eyes at him, eliciting a hiss from him. I sign my name using his fountain pen—it's a finely crafted sterling silver pen with brushed silver bands. As I sign my name, I wonder how many business contracts have been signed with it. Then Mia passes the envelope around.

I smile when Kate and Elliott get in a semi-argument with one another over him paying for the raffle for her. "Fine, but if I win, I'm giving the prize to Frannie." Kate insists. I ignore their friendly banter and concentrate on our menu card inscribed with gold calligraphy.

Elena's POV

What fresh shade of hell is this? Not only is there no space for me to sit with Grace this year and receive accolades due me for helping to plan this event – but we've been inflicted with a 'family' table. All my previous efforts to reinforce Christian's need to keep his family at arm's length so they wouldn't discover the truth of his private life is destroyed. Destroyed because Christian had to support the farms at WSUV because of his food issues. Destroyed because he had to say yes when they asked him to hand out diplomas. Destroyed because he laid eyes on Anastasia Steele. Additionally, her damned roommate is dating Elliott. When Miss Steele introduces a blue collar male friend to Mia; then my hell would be complete.

I watch as the conversation flows freely around that table. Frannie and Grace have a glimpse of what family holidays could be – so they won't do anything to stop this train wreck. She's sly that one…she obviously learned well from Katherine Kavanagh and is using her education to attempt to twist Christian around her little finger.

If Christian thinks he can ignore me like a discarded submissive; he's better reconsider who he's dealing with. I knew he was brilliant when I began "mentoring" him. The boy went from dismal grades and a future road to prison to being an A student and being accepted at Harvard. He has seriously underestimated me if he thinks he's going to put that little bookworm in the position of honor that belongs to me! He will talk to me tonight and I will make him understand his path to destruction if he continues with that girl. I smile and superficially chat with the other donors at my table. My plan to tell Christian I was not coming will help me separate Miss Steele from her determined companion. Once she knows the truth about Christian…his sadistic need to punish petite brunette submissives since he can't punish his crack whore mother…she'll run home as fast as possible to distance herself from him.

Ana's POV

Throughout dinner a steady stream of men in smartly tailored dinner jackets and dark masks stop by the table, keen to greet or meet Christian, shake his hand and exchange pleasantries. He introduces me to some but not others. I'm intrigued to know how and why he makes the distinction. Several of them attempt to talk business with him; while giving me a critical glance. He must sense that they make me uncomfortable because he reaches for my hand and holds it, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. "We're just here for the fun," he tells the ones who press him to take a stroll, have a drink, or smoke a cigar and talk business.

During one such conversation where I'm not introduced, Mia leans across and addresses Kate and me.

"Kate and Ana, will you help in the auction?"

"Of course," we respond only too willing.

By the time dessert is served, the MC appears at our table and with him a masked blonde who spends her time staring at Christian. Mia doesn't miss a beat when I start rotating my head, glancing between the blonde and Christian. She is obviously so desperate for him to look in her direction, but he's talking to Elliott. I look over at Mia and shrug my shoulders in a WTF fashion.

"Sorry about that," Mia mumbles. "Gretchen, our housemaid, this is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend. Anastasia, this is Gretchen." Then she lowers her voice and whispers to me, "Ignore Gretchen; she's as bad as all my friends swooning over Christian for years. He never pays any attention to any of them."

Gretchen nods, I nod and no words are exchanged. Mia gives the MC our envelope. With a very practiced and eloquent flourish, the MC asks Grace to pull out the winning bill. It's Sean's and the hunter green tulle-wrapped basket of goodies is awarded to him.

I applaud politely, but I'm finding it impossible to concentrate on any more of the proceedings. "If you'll excuse me," I murmur to Christian. "I need to find the powder room."

"I'll show you," he says, with a twinkle in his eye.

When I stand, all the other men round the table stand with me. _Oh, such manners. My inner goddess swoons_.

"No, Christian! You're not taking Ana to the powder room – I will. Kate, join us?" Mia asks. She is on her feet before Christian can protest.

"Sawyer will follow you," he warns me.

Kate grabs her evening bag, gives Elliott a kiss and joins us. I regret not kissing Christian goodbye, but I will kiss him when I return to the table. Mia shows us to bathrooms in the house, rather than the portable bathrooms set up out in the lawn for the rest of the guests.

XX

"Anastasia?" A soft voice startles me as I exit the downstairs powder room. I turn to see a woman dressed in a long, tight, black velvet gown. It hugs the amazing curves and lines of her figure like a second skin. Her mask is unique. It covers her face to her nose but also covers her hair. It's stunning with elaborate gold filigree. "I'm so glad you're on your own," she says softly. "I've wanted to talk to Christian for days. Only; he's not answering my calls, emails, nor am I allowed up to his penthouse or office. What is so new in his life that he doesn't have time to talk to an old friend?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right; you're the new factor in his life. Well, Anastasia, I've been his friend, his only friend for a long time. I've outlasted a lot of petite brunettes like you. I just need to bide my time. You'll fuck up and then you'll be gone. Christian will be back in my life; telling me his woes; waiting for me to give him advice on how to fix things."

"If Christian isn't speaking to you…that's Christian's choice. I have not issued any ultimatums to him about _old_ _friends_. If you want to know anything about me…ask me. You don't need to hire another private investigator." I watch as her face turns a sickly pale color. "Yes, he told me how desperate you are for information about me. Trust me; there is nothing extraordinary in my background that will make us instant friends or provide you with blackmail materials. I'm not one of the brunettes you vetted in the past for Christian. If you don't leave me alone, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine on behalf of the fifteen-year-old child you molested and probably fucked-up even more than he already was."

Her mouth falls open.

"What?" I'm angry now, seeing the shocked look on her face. "You didn't think he told me his about his past? It's called pillow talk and that's one of the reasons I share his bed. _HIS BED…_not the bed in the submissive suite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with you. I'd much prefer to sit next to Christian, hold his hand, laugh at Elliott's jokes, and endure Grandmother T's questions than deal with you." I turn on my heel, adrenaline and anger coursing through my body and stalk toward the door of the house where Sawyer waits to escort me back to the marquee. "Sawyer, please keep that bitch from attacking me while my back is turned." I nod in the direction of Elena.

Sawyer smiles a really evil smile and it chills me. He escorts me back to the marquee and delivers me to Christian.

"Why did you come back with Sawyer and not Mia?" Christian said darkly, pulling out my chair.

"Elena." I snapped quietly. He gives me a "spill" look and I continue. "She accosted me outside the bathroom and wanted to know if I'm the reason you don't answer her calls or emails and don't allow her access to your penthouse or office. I told her to leave me alone."

He blinks at me, surprised by my vehemence. "I'll talk to her." He promises.

"Not here, not tonight. Look, I know you're tied up with her financially," _forgive the pun my inner goddess pleads._ "So you must have contact with her, but this is my night. Our date, our time; and she's not going to interfere with that." I say strongly; hoping he gets the message _'no I won't share you with her tonight.'_

"Please don't be mad. I didn't know she was here. The note she messengered to Escala said she wasn't coming tonight." His tone is placating as if he's talking to a child. Reaching up he runs his thumb along my v-crease frown, trying to smooth it out. "Don't let Elena ruin our evening, please, Ana. She's really old news."

_Old being the operative word_, I think uncharitably, as he tips my chin up and gently grazes his lips against mine. I return his kiss, gazing up at him through my eyelashes.

He straightens – noticing the looks of amazement we are getting for our PDA from his family and surrounding tables. "Next time, I'll accompany you to the powder room so you don't get interrupted." He whispers in my ear.

_If I'm lucky, you'll fuck me senseless in the bathroom and I won't have to try to dance in these shoes,_ _my inner goddess moans._ _Walking to and from the house just about sapped all the grace and decorum I possess._ Christian squeezes my hand and we both listen attentively to Carrick, who is onstage talking about Coping Together. Christian passes me a list of the auction prizes. I scan them quickly.

Elena's spa day, Christian's Aspen retreat, Carrick and Grace's Jackson Hole retreat…oh man. I wish I had the money; I'd buy that Mariner's half-season package for Ray. Season tickets to 25 home games for four people in a Home Plate Box, with VIP parking, four new jackets and caps, a team-signed bat, glove and ball. _Holy shit_.

"I'd kill to have you look at me the way you are looking at that auction list." Christian whispered.

"I just learned the definition of the word _covets_." I whispered back.

"Do you want something on the list?" He asked. "The first edition books? I'll buy them for you. I don't have a set in my library at Escala."

"Tempting, but…no," I sighed. I will pay attention to the Mariners' auction and how much funds it raises; I have to tell Ray about it.

The whole room erupts with cheering and applause; one of the prizes has gone for twelve thousand dollars. The donor is honored with a spotlight shining on the donor table, He gets up to take a bow and sitting beside him is Mrs. Robinson. He stands next to the auction winner for a picture. I look away and spot Kate's face as she returns to the table with Mia. She gives me a questioning look but I shake my head.

The bidding moves to Christian's place in Aspen and reaches twenty thousand dollars.

"Going once, going twice," the MC calls.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars!" Mrs. Robinson calls out her bid.

"OH FUCK ME," Elliott moaned. "That bitch had better not plan to crash our Thanksgiving and Christmas ski trips."

"Not happening…" Christian said in a terse voice back to him.

"Twenty-seven thousand," Kate yells out.

"Thirty-thousand," Elena counters.

"Thirty-three thousand," Kate counters with enthusiastic support from Elliott.

"Thirty-five thousand," Elena counters.

"Bro…" Elliott moaned. "Fix this!"

"Elliott!" Grace reprimanded him. "Don't be rude!"

Elliott rolled his eyes at Christian in warning one last time.

"Forty thousand," Carrick sternly announces, glaring at Kate, Elliott and Christian. He stands and glares at Elena who visibly sinks down in her chair.

"Forty thousand dollars, once, twice, sold, to the gentleman in the gold mask!" The MC shouts very quickly before additional bids can be made.

"You will explain this," he says quietly to Elliott, Kate and Christian; shaking their hands and posing for a picture next to Christian and me; as if it was a group decision to purchase the vacation.

"I'll pay for the bid, Dad," Christian says quietly. "It's my issue to resolve with Elena."

"I suggest you do so, quietly and soon," Carrick warns him and sits.

The Mariners package was up next and bidding was fast and furious. Christian, Elliott, Carrick and Theo agreed to pool their money and buy it. Once it was down to two bidders, Theo made his move. "One-hundred-seventy-five thousand," he sat back and waited for the bidding to slow again. "Two-hundred thousand." He called out as bidding faltered.

Kate looked at Elliott with an expression of shock, mirrored by Frannie, Grace and Mia.

"You're all right with this?" Christian looked at me.

"I'm praying Theo wins the auction. I'm hoping if one of you can't make it to a game that you take Ray. I'll be fine with it if the female contingency doesn't arrange spa days at Esclava while you are eating hot dogs and drinking beer." I outline my tentative support.

"Works for me," Christian grinned and high-fived Elliott when Theo won the bid.

"Cheap at half the price to have 25 man dates with my son and grandsons to make a memory." Theo smiled. A photographer moved quickly to snap a picture of Theo and Carrick with one of the managers from the Mariners.

Christian and I hold hands and talk quietly through the rest of the auction. We talk about ski vacations at Aspen. It took two years to find the land he wanted and then another year for Elliott to build an ecologically sustainable home. He explained about the solar panels, wind turbine and water recycling units which lowered the carbon footprint of the home. The last item up for bids is the vacation at his parents' ranch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. It goes for a whopping $110K. Everyone enthusiastically applauds at the end of the auction.

XX

"Ana, Kate – it's time." Mia stands and holds out her hands.

"For what?" Kate asks.

"The First Dance Auction, come on!" She shakes her hands impatiently at us. Kate shrugs and stands.

Oh no. I blush from head to toe. I hadn't realized what helping with an auction meant. How humiliating!

"The first dance will be with me, okay? And it won't be on the dance floor." Christian murmurs lasciviously in my ear. He stands and pulls out my chair for me.

"I look forward to it." I stand on my tiptoes and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth while he leans down to capture my lips. For a chaste kiss, it goes on a little long and Carrick loudly clears his throat to break our PDA. Glancing around, I blush while Frannie and Theo beam at us. Grace silently toasts us with her champagne glass.

Christian smiles broadly at me. And he looks…happy. Wow. _Can't I just stand here and enjoy this perfect moment, my inner goddess whines._

"Come on, Ana," Mia nags. Taking her outstretched hands, Kate and I follow her onto the stage where twelve more young women have assembled. I note Mia's friends I wasn't introduced to earlier are there…staring at me as I approach. Mia leads us toward the head of the line.

"Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening!" the MC booms over the babble of voices. "The moment you've all been waiting for! These fifteen lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!"

"It's for a good cause," Mia hisses at me, sensing my discomfort. "Besides, Christian will win." She rolls her eyes. "I can't imagine him letting anyone outbid him. He hasn't taken his eyes off you all evening." She confers with someone who takes down a list of our names to give to the MC.

"Now, gentlemen, pray gather round and take a good look at what could be yours for the first dance. Fifteen comely and compliant wenches. Blondes, brunettes, redheads – tall, petite, slim, athletic or curvy!"

Jeez! I feel like I'm in a meat market. I watch, horrified, as at least thirty men make their way to the stage, Christian moves with easy grace between the tables and pauses to say a few hellos on the way. Once the bidders are assembled, the MC begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in the tradition of the masquerade we shall maintain the mystery behind the masks and stick to first names only. First up we have the lovely Jade."

Jade giggles like a schoolgirl. She's dressed head to foot in navy taffeta with a matching mask. She wears opulent aquamarine jewelry which coordinates well with her coloring. Two young men step forward expectantly. Lucky Jade.

"Jade speaks fluent Japanese, is a qualified fighter pilot and an Olympic gymnast… hmm." The MC winks. "Gentleman, what am I bid for the first dance with this intriguing young woman?"

Jade gapes, astounded at the MC who talks complete garbage. She follows his eyes to the bidders and then grins shyly back at two contenders.

"A thousand bucks!" one calls out.

Very quickly the bidding escalates to five thousand dollars.

"Going once…going twice…sold!" the MC declares loudly, "to the gentleman in the mask!" Of course all the men are wearing masks so there are hoots of laughter, applause and cheering. Jade beams at her purchaser and quickly exits the stage, on his arm.

"See? This is fun!" whispers Mia. "I hope Christian wins you, though. We don't want a brawl," she adds.

"Brawl?" I answer horrified.

"Oh yes. He was very hot-headed when he was younger." She shudders.

"Not a stretch from the Christian we know and love…" Kate drawls.

"Hush," I say to her and turn to question Mia. "How long ago was Christian brawling?"

"Early teens; he drove my parents crazy, coming home with cut lips and black eyes. He was expelled from two schools. He inflicted some serious damage on his opponents."

I stare at her in astonishment.

"Hasn't he told you?" She sighs. "He was quite the bad boy. Every one of my girlfriends wanted to be Christian Grey's girlfriend; knowing it would make their parents crazy. The fighting stopped when he was about fifteen or sixteen." She shrugs. "Of course," she whispers, "we all thought he was gay because he never looked at any of the girls who came around. Elliott was bringing home a new blonde every week. Opps, sorry Kate," Mia apologized.

"It's all right, Mia," Kate laughed. "Especially since I know I'm going to be the last blonde he brings home."

"Really?" Mia looks at her with shock and then sobers when she considers me.

"It's all right Mia," I say. "I know I am the first girlfriend. He's my first real boyfriend. I know the statistics aren't great for firsts…but we're going to have fun while it lasts!" I smile at her to ease her discomfort.

_Will the real Christian Grey please stand up?_ I stop paying attention to the auction. So Christian was in trouble at school and fighting. I wonder if that's part of his touch phobia. I gaze at him and I'm not the only one. Mia's friends eye-fuck him; but he ignores them. I wish he were as adept at tuning out Elena Lincoln's intentions as he is with ignoring Gretchen or Mia's friends. The auction continues; it is Mia's turn.

"Allow me to introduce the beautiful Mia." The MC reaches his hand out to Mia to bring her to the center stage. "Mia is an Olympic archer, plays concert-level cello, speaks Yupik fluently and collects anime figurines. How much am I bid for the lovely Mia?"

"Five thousand," rings out a voice I know.

"Ethan?" I mouth at Kate.

She nods. "He's here with my parents tonight."

"I haven't seen them," I apologize.

"Well, you've only had eyes for Gorgeous Grey." She smiles.

"Don't let me leave without saying hello to them." I whisper.

We pay attention to Mia's auction and the bid is now closing in on $10K. "Ten thousand," Ethan calls out in a strong voice.

"Going once, going twice…sold to the eager young gentleman in the mask!" The MC announces. Mia exits the stage and takes Ethan's arm. They chat as Ethan leads her back to his table to introduce her to his parents. I watch the direction he's headed so I remember to say hello to Kate's parents.

The MC reaches for my hand and pulls me to the center of the stage. "Next we have the lovely Anastasia….a Russian princess, who speaks three Slavic languages, studied dance at the Imperial School of Ballet and plays the balalaika. How much am I bid for the undercover Russian spy, Anastasia?"

"Ten thousand," Christian calls out his bid.

"Fifteen," a cultured English voice calls a bid. A tall, impeccably dressed man steps from the crowd toward the stage. He wears an intricate black crocodile leather mask.

I hear gasps of disbelief from the audience. A couple of "_what the fuck_" stage whispers come from the ladies assembled behind me. I try not to stare at Christian in despair. Shit, what will he make of this? But he's scratching his chin and giving the stranger an ironic smile. It's obvious Christian knows him. The stranger nods politely at Christian.

"Well, gentlemen! We have high rollers in the house this evening." The MC's excitement emanates through his harlequin mask as he turns to beam at Christian.

"You go girl!" Kate supports me!

This is a great show, but it's at my expense. I blush and keep blushing. I can't help it, I bite my lip.

"Twenty," counters Christian quietly.

The babble of the crowd has died. Everyone stares at me, Christian and Mr. Mysterious by the stage.

"Twenty-five," the stranger says.

Christian stares at him impassively, but he's amused. "One hundred thousand dollars," he says his voice ringing clear and loud through the marquee. "My dad taught me you always dance with the girl you brought."

"You mean the girl you bought?" Elena hisses audibly from the donor table and a general gasp of dismay ripples through the crowd. The stranger holds his hands up in defeat, laughing and Christian smirks at him.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Mia bouncing up and down with glee, holding hands with Grace and Frannie who are both excited by this audacious turn of events.

"One-hundred thousand dollars for the lovely Anastasia! Going once … going twice…" The MC stares at the stranger who shakes his head with mock regret. He bows chivalrously at me; making me smile and curtsy at him to Christian's raised eyebrows.

"Sold!" the MC cries out triumphantly.

In a deafening round of applause and cheering, Christian steps forward to take my hand and help me from the stage. He gazes at me with an amused grin as I make my way down, kisses the back of my hand then tucks it into the crook of his arm and leads me toward the marquee's exit. "Stop biting your lip," he murmurs, "not unless you are prepared for me to bite it too."

"Who was that?" I ask.

He gazes down at me. "Someone you can meet later. Right now, I want to show you something. We have about thirty minutes until the First Dance Auction finishes. Then everyone gets a bathroom break and the dance band gets settled. Then we have to be back on the dance floor so that I can enjoy that first dance I've won."

XX

Christian leads me to the rear of the house and opens an arched French door leading into a large comfortable sitting room. He walks through the deserted hall toward a sweeping staircase with an elegant, polished wooden balustrade. Taking my hand from the crook of his arm, he leads me up to the third floor. Opening a white door, he ushers me into a suite.

"This was my room," he says quietly, standing by the door and locking it behind him. "I've never brought a girl in here," he murmurs.

"Never?" I whisper.

He shakes his head. "It's a first for me, bringing a young woman into the house with the intention of bedding her without my parents catching me."

Seeing him standing there in that mask …it's beyond erotic. I want him. Now. I want him any way I can get him. I have to resist launching myself at him and ripping his clothes off. He stalks toward me, undoing his bow tie so it hangs from either side of his neck, then undoing the top three buttons of his shirt. He smiles and licks his lips. "Shall I try for first base in my bedroom, Miss Steele?"

"Please…" I whisper.

Christian kisses me over and over again. "Turn round. Let me get you out of that dress." He grasps the top of my dress, his fingers sliding against my skin and the touch reverberates through my body. In one swift move, he opens the zipper. Holding my dress, he helps me to step out of it, then turns and drapes it artfully over the back of a chair. Removing his jacket, he places it over my dress. He pauses and stares at me for a moment, drinking me in. I'm in a silver satin basque and matching panties and I revel in his sensuous gaze.

"Shall I try for second base, Miss Steele?" His voice is husky and carnal.

"Please try to steal a home run, SIR," I say wantonly. "I'll do my best to cheer you to victory."

"Sir?" He gives me a look.

I held my hands together. Christian kisses my fingers as he uses his bow tie to restrain me.

"We don't have long, Anastasia and the way I'm feeling right this moment, we won't need long."

I turn and stare at the door, grateful that he's locked it.

Bending down he whispers softly in my ear, "Try not to scream – we don't want the world to know what we're doing in here."

"Fine…yes…hurry." I'm panting. I want his hands on me.

"You really want this, Anastasia?" He removes my panties and his fingers ease in me, teasing me, taunting me.

I close my eyes. This is the first time since I met him that I really want him hard and hot and fast. I need it. "Yes," I whisper. "I need you…"

He eases my knees on to the floor so that now I'm leaning over the bed. My torso lies flat on the bed, my arms reach above my head. I can fist the comforter if I need it for balance. He kneels on the floor behind me and undoes his zipper. He slides his fingers out of me and I hear him open a condom wrapper.

"A condom?" I whisper to him.

"Ribbed, to give you maximum pleasure in all places." He eases into me and stills for a minute. "This is going to be quick, baby, I want you so much," he murmurs and grabbing my hips, he eases out then slams into me.

"Ah!" I cry out but the fullness is heavenly.

"Shhh, baby," he whispers to me. The condom strokes my sweet spot with each sharp, full thrust. The feeling is mind-blowing, just what I need. I push back to meet him. We set a brutal pace with one another; matching thrust for thrust; our desires building more and more until I grind against him.

"Ana, no," he grunts, trying to still me. But I want him too much and I grind against him again, my insides turning hot, convulsing around him, seeking hedonistic pleasure from his erection hitting all the right spots.

"Ana, shit," he hisses as he thrusts three more times before he comes. His moan of pleasure sets me off again, spiraling into a rolling orgasm that goes on and on and wrings me out and leaves me spent and breathless. He holds himself still inside me until my body stops reacting to his touch.

Christian bends and kisses my shoulder. He places his arms around me. He rests his head in the middle of my back and we lie like this, both kneeling at the bedside, for what? Seconds? Minutes? We don't move until our breathing calms. My raging lust has disappeared and all I feel is a soothing, satisfying serenity.

Christian stirs and kisses my back. "I believe you owe me a dance, Miss Steele," he murmurs as he slides out of me.

"Hmm," I respond, savoring the absence of needy heat in my core and basking in the afterglow of hot sex with my boyfriend.

He sits back on his heels and I can hear him remove the condom. He stands and reaches for my hips. "We don't have long. We don't want my mother or father to come looking for us." He forces me to stand and kisses my hair and unties my hands.

I grumble because we can't just crawl under the covers and sleep until dawn. I collect my panties from the floor and put them on. I'm pleased and surprised that he didn't shred them. Languidly, I walk to the chair to retrieve my dress. Christian adjusts his bow tie, having finished straightening himself and the bed.

As I slip my dress back on, I check out the photographs on the pin board. Christian as a sullen teen, who was gorgeous even then: with Elliot and Mia on the ski slopes; on his own in Paris, the Arc de Triomphe serving as a giveaway background; in London; New York; the Grand Canyon; Sydney Opera House; even the Great Wall of China. Master Grey was well traveled at a young age.

There are ticket stubs to various concerts: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow, the New York Philharmonic performing Prokofiev's Romeo and Juliet—what an eclectic mix! And in the corner, there's a passport-size photograph of a young woman. It's in black and white. She looks familiar, but for the life of me, I can't place her.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"Ella, my biological mother," he says as he slips on his jacket. "I've told you about her. She died of a drug overdose. Grace saved me. Somehow I understand Jack Hyde's obsession with being adopted by Grace. She's an angel. Ella is one of the reasons for the good deeds Carrick and Grace do for Coping Together."

"Someday I'm going to have to ask my mother for a picture of my biological father, Frank Lambert. Do you ever think you will try to find Ella's family?" I ask.

"No, not interested. Shall I zip you up?" He asked.

"Please. Is this the only picture you have of Ella?" I asked.

"Yes, I keep it there because Mia and Elliott have no pictures of their biological mothers. It didn't seem fair that I had one. I consider Grace my mother; so I've never moved it. How's my tie?" He raises his chin like a small boy and I grin and straighten it for him.

"Now it's perfect." I smiled.

"Like you," he murmurs and grabs me, kissing me passionately. "Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you, Mr. Grey."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Steele."

"I believe the pleasure was ours, Mr. Grey." I kissed him again.

"What are you thinking? Have you lost your fucking mind?" Elena hissed at Christian as he and I walked down the stairs holding hands. She waits for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, good evening again, _Mrs. Robinson_," I murmured.

She ignored me and concentrated on Christian. "She's standing there in clothes you bought, dripping in diamonds you bought and you don't have enough brains to not have vanilla sex with her in your bedroom at your parents' home during a charity event! You just proved she's a trashy little whore like the rest of your brunettes. She's playing you for your money! Good god…she got her hooks into Katherine Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media and she learned over the last four years how to use her brains and looks to get what she wants! Her father's a carpenter for god's sake."

"My father was a Marine who gave his life in service to his country," I said slowly. "My stepfather retired from military service and is now the owner of a successful restoration and woodworking business. I'm wearing what I'm wearing because it pleased Christian to have me dressed appropriately to attend his parents' charity event with him tonight. I've never asked him for anything and I've turned down a great deal of what he's tried to give me. The only thing I want from Christian is the one thing you cannot control. I want his heart. I want his love."

"Love is for fools!" Elena snapped. "He doesn't know how to love!"

"Then call me a fool," I said. "Call me anything you want…but be prepared for me to return the favor _Mrs. Robinson_!"

"You don't understand our lifestyle! You don't know anything! I made him. I'm the reason he's the success he is. I'm the reason he's a god in the business world, and in the playroom!" She snapped. "I won't let him be ruined by a little bookworm who is beneath him! The sooner he realizes who and what you are…the sooner he will go back to his controlled life."

"His controlled life?" I asked and paused for a moment. "Controlled by who? You?" I said with sudden clarity. "There's something so WRONG in your head. You don't see what you've done; the damage you've inflicted on him? Instead of dealing with teenage angst and learning to deal with the fairer sex…you seduced him, and made him think it was alright to tie women up so they could not touch him, could not look at him, could not talk to him! I understand the attraction, honest to god I do. Christian is gorgeous. He's funny. He's kind. He's generous. But he does not _belong_ to you or to your _lifestyle_. You've picked the wrong woman to try to warn off. I've survived assholes worse than you. Be prepared… for the fight…of your life." I enunciated every word.

"Well, you are a stupid little girl if you don't understand I have influence with Grace and Carrick. They will never accept you. His social circle will never accept you. Everyone will ban him from their lives until he gets rid of you!" Elena shouted at me.

"What's going on in here?" Grace entered the hall. "I heard shouting."

"Mrs. Lincoln was telling Christian I'm a gold-digging whore; in case he missed her announcement about _the girl he bought_ in the marquee earlier. She just announced how she's going to use her relationship with you, Carrick and Christian's social circle to have me shunned and banned from Christian's life," I said. "I'm done with this situation Christian. I'm not giving you an ultimatum like Mrs. Lincoln just did. I'm here as your guest. If you've changed your mind about dancing the first dance with me; please ask Sawyer to give me a ride home to my condo." I left the house, heading for the marquee.

XX

"This is NOT over!" Elena shouted at Christian as he turned to bolt after Ana.

"Oh yes it is." He snapped at her.

Elena reached out to grab him, only he grabbed her forearm before she could touch him. His hand grasped her so hard she winced.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Christian roared at her. "I don't know who you think you are … but you stay away from Anastasia. I bought and destroyed your private investigator's information about Anastasia and her family and friends. I relocated him so you couldn't pump him for information. Anastasia is not a gold-digging whore and you will not be disrespectful to her again. Do you understand? Don't come near her or me again unless you are prepared to apologize and mean it. Speaking of gold-digging whores, I paid for that dress you're wearing. You've spent the last of my money that you are going to spend. Tuesday, I will begin the process of separating Grey House from your businesses. Don't email, don't call, don't message and don't show up at Escala or Grey House thinking you are going to talk to me. This ends…TONIGHT. Our friendship is ended. Our business relationship is ended!" Christian stormed from the house.

"A private investigator?" Grace's voice froze, hanging sharp daggers of icicles above Elena's head.

"I told you, the girl is too young and inexperienced for someone with Christian's background. Look at the press from the last ten days. Christian bought the company where she worked. It's all over the news! One man in jail, one woman dead and another one committed for psychiatric evaluation. The one common denominator in this disaster…Anastasia Steele." Elena smiled smugly. "I hired a private investigator to find all the dirt of her life because Christian's too blind to see the truth about her right now!"

"Elena Lincoln…if you attempt to undermine my son's happiness with Anastasia Steele, I will ruin you socially. I will encourage Christian to ruin you financially. Christian is happy for the first time in his life and it's because of Anastasia. He laughs. He talks. He's acting his age for the first time in his life. He's here; spending time with his family like he's never done before! I won't let you destroy that for him. I will not allow your paranoid theories to force him back into his closed life! I will have Carrick obtain a no contact order keeping you away from my family if that's what I have to do. You are cordially invited to leave…now. I will not allow you to remain and spoil the rest of this evening for Christian and Anastasia. I'm going back to the marquee and while Christian and Anastasia are on the dance floor; I'm sending security to escort you off my property! Do we understand one another?"

Ana's POV

"Anastasia, this is my wife Rhiann," John Flynn introduced me to a very pretty lady who was talking to Grace. "Rhiann, this is Anastasia Steele, Christian's girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled sincerely and shook my hand. "I was just telling Grace about the boys. Both of them are down with Chicken Pox. Our oldest, Liam, had the chicken pox vaccination, but it obviously didn't work – he has dozens of spots. Laird, our youngest, also had the vaccination but he has two spots." She laughed.

"It was the same thing with our children. Elliott had spots everywhere – his back, scalp, in his ears – he was a miserable mess. We just kept the tub filled with cool water, fed him frozen juice bars and dosed him with Benadryl liquid. I kept Benadryl cream on hand for the spots. Christian and Mia had chicken pox at the same time and barely had a spot to share between them."

Rhiann laughed, "I'm going to fill the pool and let Liam live in it for the duration of the spots."

We all laughed and by then Christian had finished his conversation with a business associate and returned to my side. "Dance, pretty girl?" he held out his hand to me and led me back to the dance floor. Elliott and Kate were there also and we four stopped to pose for a picture, only to hear a shout from Carrick and Grace who joined us. The photographer put the men in the back, the ladies to the front with the guys arms wrapped around us. I hoped it would be in tomorrow's paper. It would piss off a certain peroxide bitch. Maybe I would buy an 8x10 and have it framed for Grace to put somewhere Elena would see it every time she came to their house.

XX

"The fireworks start in five minutes." Christian murmured. "Shall I have Taylor order the SUV brought around?"

"I love fireworks." I say.

"We'll stay and watch them, then." He puts his arm around me and pulls me back to the dance floor. The band is still in full swing.

"Ana."

I turn to find Carrick and Grace standing behind us.

"I wondered if you'd do me the honor of the next dance." Carrick holds his hand out to me. Christian shrugs and smiles, releasing me. I let Carrick lead me onto the dance floor. Christian follows shortly after with Grace. I see Elliott dancing with Frannie and Kate dancing with Theo. Mia and Ethan are dancing with Mr. Kavanagh and Mrs. Kavanagh. Sam the bandleader launches into _Come Fly with Me_ and Carrick puts his arm around my waist and gently whirls me into the throng.

"I wanted to thank you for being a good sport about the First Dance Auction, Ana."

"I didn't know that was what I volunteered for; but I'm glad it worked out in the end. Especially since it's such a worthy cause." I smiled.

Carrick smiles down at me and I seize the opportunity for some innocent inquiries. _Carpe diem, my subconscious hisses from behind her hand._

"Christian told me a little about his past, so I think it's appropriate to support your work," I add, hoping that this might encourage Carrick to give me a small insight into the mystery that is his son.

Carrick is surprised. "Did he? That's unusual. You certainly have had a very positive effect on him, Ana. I don't think I've ever seen him so, so … buoyant."

I blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Carrick smiled down at me.

"Well, in my limited experience, he's a very unusual man," I murmur.

"He is," Carrick agrees quietly.

"Christian's early childhood sounds hideously traumatic, from what he's told me." I try to breach to security field around Christian's life again.

Carrick frowns and I worry if I've overstepped the mark.

"Grace was the doctor on duty when the police brought him in. He was skin and bones and badly dehydrated. He wouldn't speak." Carrick frowns again, lost in the awful memory, despite the up-tempo music surrounding us. "In fact, he didn't speak for nearly two years. It was playing the piano that eventually brought him out of himself. And Mia's arrival, of course," He smiles down at me fondly. "His first word was Mia."

"He plays beautifully. He's accomplished so much, you must be very proud of him." I sound distracted. _Holy Shit. Didn't speak for two years_.

"He may not believe it; since we argued about him dropping out of Harvard. But, he's a very determined, very capable, very bright young man. It's seeing him like he is this evening - carefree, acting his age for the first time in his life - that's the real thrill for Grace and me. We believe we have you to thank for that."

I think I blush to my roots. What am I supposed to say to this?

"He's always been such a loner. We never thought we'd see him with anyone. Whatever you're doing, please don't stop. We'd like to see him happy." Carrick stops suddenly as if he's overstepped the mark. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I shake my head. "I'd like to see him happy, too," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, I'm very glad you came this evening. It's been a real pleasure seeing the two of you together." He clears his throat a little. "Grace told me you and Elena had words tonight."

"She doesn't think I'm worthy of Christian." I know my sadness is evident on my face.

"Grace and I think it's none of her business. We plan to tell her so." Carrick said.

"Please do not let me cause a rift in your friendship," I said.

"Family first and always. Friends who think they can tell you what to do… that's not a friend." Carrick says. "We can't understand how she doesn't see what a positive influence you've been on Christian."

As the final strains of _Come Fly with Me_ fade away, Carrick releases me and bows and I curtsey, mirroring his civility.

"That's enough dancing with old men." Christian is at my side again. Carrick laughs.

"Less of the 'old,' son. I've been known to have my moments." Carrick winks at me playfully. Suddenly we are in the midst of a crowd. I get to shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh and Ethan. Kate, Elliott and Mia are there with Christian, Grace, Frannie and Theo. I'm aware of photographers but not much else. After we all say hellos, we go our separate ways.

"I think my dad likes you," Christian mutters as he watches his father mingle with the Kavanaghs.

"What's not to like?" I peek coquettishly up at him through my lashes.

"Good point well made, Miss Steele." He pulls me into an embrace as the band starts to play _It Had to Be You_.

"Dance with me," he whispers seductively. "I want you in my arms one last time before we leave."

"With pleasure, Mr. Grey," I smile in response and he sweeps me across the dance floor once more.

At midnight, we stroll down toward the shore between the marquee and the boathouse where the other partygoers are gathered to watch the fireworks. The MC, back in charge, has permitted the removal of masks, the better to see the display. Christian has his arm around me, but I'm aware that Taylor and Sawyer are close by, probably because we're in the crowd now. They are looking anywhere but at the dockside where two pyro technicians dressed in black are making their final preparations. Seeing their black clothes reminds me of Elena. I haven't seen her since our confrontation. The thought chills my blood and I shiver. Christian gazes down at me as he pulls me closer.

"You okay, baby? Cold? Is your arm tired?"

"I'm fine." _I feel like someone walked on my grave; my inner goddess channels my mother._

Moving me in front of him, Christian puts both his arms around me and pulls me back into his chest; caressing my hair with his cheek.

Suddenly, a stirring classical soundtrack booms over the dock and two rockets soar into the air, exploding with a deafening bang over the bay, lighting it all in a dazzling canopy of sparkling gold and white that's reflected in a glittering shower over the still calm water of the bay. My jaw drops as several more rockets fire into the air and explode in a kaleidoscope of color.

I can't recall ever seeing a display this impressive, except perhaps on television and it never looks this good. The explosions are perfectly timed to the music. Volley after volley, bang after bang and light after light as the crowd answers with gasps and ooohs and ahhs. It is out of this world. On a pontoon in the bay several gold fountains of light shoot up twenty feet in the air, changing color through green, white and back to gold—and yet more fireworks explode as the music reaches its crescendo.

My face is beginning to ache from the ridiculous grin of wonder plastered across it. I glance up at Christian and he's the same, marveling like a child at the sensational show. For the finale a volley of six rockets shoot into the dark and explode simultaneously, bathing us in a glorious golden light as the crowd erupts into frantic, enthusiastic applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the MC calls out as the cheers and whistles fade. "Just one note to add at the end of this wonderful evening; your generosity has raised a total of two million, one hundred eight thousand dollars!"

Spontaneous applause erupts again and out on the pontoon, a message lights up in gold streams of sparks forming the words _Thank You from Coping Together_, sparkling and shimmering over the water.

"Oh, Christian…that was wonderful." I grin up at him and he bends down to kiss me.

"Time to go," he murmurs, a broad smile on his beautiful face and his words hold so much promise.

Suddenly, I feel very tired…_my inner goddess is ready to lose the stilettos_.

He glances up again and Taylor is close, the crowd dispersing around us. They don't speak but something passes between them.

"Stay with me a moment. Taylor wants us to wait while the crowd disperses." He pauses. "I think that firework display probably aged him a hundred years," he adds.

"Doesn't he like fireworks?" I asked.

Christian gazes down at me fondly and shakes his head but doesn't elaborate.

"Ray doesn't either; it's their military service," I explain. "Ray likes the colors and the display, but he wears shooting ear muffs to block the sound of the explosions. If you are going to keep doing things like this; you might want to buy Taylor a set."

"I don't know if he would wear them, as it might impede his close protection duties." Christian noted.

We stand there, just holding one another for five minutes when Taylor gives us a nod. Sawyer walks in front of us, Taylor walks behind.

I turned to him as we stand waiting for the SUV to arrive.

"Thank you for your service, Marine," I say to him, hand over my heart.

"Thank you for your support, Miss Steele." Taylor replies softly.

XX

"Can I ask you something about Elena?" We are tucked in bed for the night.

He props himself up on his elbow and gazes at me warily. "If you must," he mutters sullenly, but I don't let his irritability deter me.

"You told me she touched you in a way you found acceptable. What did that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks.

"Not to me." I shrug.

"I was out of control. I couldn't bear to be touched. I can hardly bear it now. For a fifteen-year-old adolescent boy with raging hormones, it was a difficult time. Elena used sex to teach me a way to let off steam."

"Do you miss it…the playroom?" I asked.

"I thought it gave me control…and I thought I needed control." Christian says.

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?" Christian stared at me.

"Because I don't know why…" I said.

"Why what?" Christian is confused now.

"Why are you with me? I'm just a literature major, who knows very little about the world." I say.

"You know two things…and those two things are the only reasons that count. Number one…I want to be with you, Anastasia Rose Steele. Number two…I know you want to be with me. Those are the only things that matter." He kisses me until I'm begging him to make love to me. Which he does so sweetly and completely that I'm sated and senseless when he tucks me into his arms and we fall asleep.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

A shout out to Evynraeward for her FSOG fanfiction story _Fifty Shades of the Moon_. I love those crazy sisters!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – All About Ana: Ana gets physical; Ana gets a new job; Ana gets a wakeup call

Very early, Sunday, 7/3

_I wake up and Mommy holds me in her arms. I like it when Mommy cuddles me. The bed is soft, Mommy is soft and we are warm, so warm. I am so sleepy. But then he is here and he yanks me out of bed and throws me out of the room. I fall on my arm. I won't cry .I won't cry. I won't call out for Mommy; he'll hurt me if I do. I fetch my blankie and I hide behind the couch, all the way against the wall. The man brought friends with him and they are loud. I cover my ears and I sleep until the man finds me. He hits me, telling mommy she has to do better, or he will beat me until she does. She cries and promises to do better but he pushes me to the floor again. I hit my head, but I don't cry, because he will hurt me more. Mommy scoops me up when he is gone and she cries and I cry. I'm hungry mommy; my head hurts mommy._

Christian woke with a start; covered in a cold sweat. He had not had a nightmare since Ana started sleeping with him. He was covered in sweat and did not trust he could stay in bed with Ana. If she inadvertently touched him in this state – he did not know what he might do. He slipped out of bed, pulling his t-shirt off to wipe the sweat from his body. His heart raced, his pulse pounded, he panted like he had run a marathon. The piano – he could play the piano until he was calm and could return to bed. He stumbled out of the bedroom and headed to the great room. Coping Together must have kicked open a raw spot in his psyche. He would have to discuss it with John.

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Public Relations staff at Grey Enterprises Holdings announced Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings and his girlfriend, Anastasia Steele, are in a "committed relationship." Grey's PR staff asked the media to leave the couple alone and allow them to explore their relationship.

Speaking of Grey news – Elliott Grey and his girlfriend, Katherine Kavanagh, returned from Barbados in time to attend the annual Coping Together charity event hosted at the Grey residence in Bellevue by Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and Mr. Carrick Grey last night. Christian and Anastasia were also in attendance. Rumor says Coping Together raised a whopping $2.1 million for drug rehabilitation programs for young parents.

********** Seattle Nooz ********** 

Ana's POV

I awake…and stretch… Christian is not in bed. I listen to see if he's in the shower, but I hear him playing the piano. I don't know why he didn't sleep last night. I slept like a rock. I must have been exhausted from the last several days. I'm wide awake…will he go for a run with me? Then a steamy shower…breakfast…and maybe a cuddle in bed before we go to his parents' home for lunch. Maybe we can run from here to my condo, because then I can shower and dress and pick up his birthday present. It's wrapped in white with a silver gossamer bow. I don't have a birthday card for him because I didn't have time to find one that I liked. I stretch again and then dress in running clothes. I have an extra sling for my arm that I hang off my neck. I put my keys in a pocket and head out to the great room. I think Christian is naked and playing the piano until I see his black pajama pants against the ebony of the piano bench.

"Beautiful," I say, kissing the top of his head. I am careful to not touch his back.

"_Prelude in G Minor, Opus 23_ by Rachmaninoff," he says as he flourishes the final keys. "You're awake awfully early," he commented.

"You're awake even earlier," I countered.

"Bad dream, I didn't want to wake you, so I thought I'd play piano for a while." His voice was a little melancholy.

"Can you tell me about the bad dream?" I asked.

"I'd rather not. You know how you can't unsee something? Those dreams, it's like they can never be undreamed. I'd rather not tell you about my nightmares. They are exceptionally unpleasant." Christian shrugged.

"I thought you stopped having nightmares when I slept with you." I am concerned.

"It may have been residual from the Coping Together event. It's a painful reminder of my early life; but it's a good cause. It may have been residual from seeing Ella's picture. I will discuss it with John when I see him again." He sighed. "So, you're awake and dressed. Were you planning to go for a run?"

"I thought I'd see if you felt like a run, followed by a hot shower, followed by some breakfast," I suggested.

"Followed by some private time?" He chuckled. He closed the lid on the piano and stood to face me. "Well, Miss Steele -"

I gasped. The sunlight from a new day came through the floor to ceiling windows of his penthouse. It hit his bare chest…making the soft bronze curls there take on a blonde highlight…and I could see seven circular scars. "OMG…those aren't pox scars. Grace told Rhiann you barely had blisters. I've seen scars like that before," I gasped. "Cigarette burns...Ray has half a dozen of them on his forearms."

Christian's POV

"How do you know they are cigarette burns?" I asked.

"Twenty-five years ago, when Ray was in the military, there was a fight at an NCO club. Ray subdued one of the fighters, who burned him with a cigarette until Ray used a choke hold and put him down long enough for Military Police to cuff him. Ray got cigarette burns; his co-worker got four deep cuts to his right thigh from a switchblade wielded by the other brawler. Both of them got Leavenworth time." Ana took a deep breath. "How..." She stepped toward me and reached for my chest.

"The crack whore's pimp used me as an ashtray." I pushed Ana's hand away so she couldn't touch, couldn't see and wouldn't ask. Stepping back, I saw the look of sympathy on her face. I can't help myself…my self-preservation kicks in…and I feel the need to step away from this conversation…step away from her…step away from her questions.

"I'm sorry," Ana said raising her hands shoulder high. "I didn't mean to touch. It was an automatic response. Just as I know you pushing my hand away was an automatic response." She turned away, tears in her eyes. "I'm going for a run. Do you want to join me? If you don't, I'll be ready at the condo to go to your parents' home for brunch, unless you change your mind and don't want my company." She left the room, calling for Sawyer.

"Wait," I called out. "Please just wait – give me a minute will you? I'll change. We'll run to your condo. You can get whatever you need. Taylor can give us a ride back to Escala, we'll shower, breakfast, read the papers and hang out until brunch." I went to my bedroom to change into running clothes.

Ana's POV

Sawyer entered the great room. "You might want to rethink that run, Miss Steele." He handed me the Sunday _Seattle Times_, three tabloids and almost 100 messages left for us at the reception desk in the lobby of Escala. "It's worse on TV."

I numbly go to the media room and turn the TV on. _Great...we're news_. I had forgotten about the PR release this morning. I sigh and flip to another news station. _Yeah…we're news_. I go get my laptop and turn it on, surfing the news sites. _Yeah…we're news_. The E-news channel has a panel discussing my dress – thumbs up; discussing my gloves – thumbs down; discussing my earrings – thumbs up; and discussing my hair and makeup – thumbs down. _Gee…I never knew I was so deficient._ The discussion of the gloves brings up the cast which is evident during dinner pictures. The panel goes off on a tangent about how I got the broken arm and the whole Jack Hyde story is rehashed. I can't take it. I turn to another channel, to hear how the LGBT community is shocked to learn Christian isn't gay. I hear Kate's ringtone on my smart phone and go check it.

"Oh my god!" Kate squealed. "You're news!"

"Yeah…we're news," I said.

"Just think, you can go public now. You don't have to hide away at his ivory tower." Kate said.

"Oh no…have you seen the number of paparazzi outside Escala, our condo and Elliott's condo?" I ask sweetly. "We're going to be dissected from now until forever. Have you seen the tabloids? Have you seen the news? Have you seen the social media sites?"

"Just breathe…" Kate advised. "And enjoy the ride. I know I will." She breaks off the phone conversation, giggling at something Elliott was doing or said.

I take the papers and messages into Christian's bedroom and wait for him to exit the bathroom. He comes out wearing grey sweats, ready to run; sneakers laced; hair appropriately tousled.

"Sawyer recommends we wait on that run," I hand him the papers and messages.

"Well – damn. Guess I'll have to chase you around the penthouse then," he threw the papers and messages on the floor and then threw himself at me. "Caught you," he smirked, pinning me to the bed.

"Kate's right, I'm too easy…" I succumbed to his kisses.

After a shower and breakfast we took the papers, including new ones supplied by Sawyer, into the media room, along with the messages which had increased in volume at the front desk in the lobby. Christian flicked on the news and laughed as a ticker ran across the bottom of the screen announcing our relationship over the background piece about how _Transformers 3_ had taken the lead at the box office.

I took the pile of messages and began sorting them according to the news outlet or the person trying to contact us. One hour and thirty-two piles later; I sat back and sighed.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

I handed him five messages from Elena demanding he call her _NOW_.

"Yeah, right," he said; trashing the messages. "I said interesting, not irritating." He smirked.

"Ellen's producers called," I said.

"Ellen?" He gave me a look.

"Ellen DeGeneres…talk show host…very popular," I looked at him.

"Okay, what topic does she want to talk to me about?" He pulled the business section out of the _Seattle Times_.

"She doesn't want to talk to you; she wants to interview me," I said.

He set aside the paper and pulled me into his lap. "Really?"

"Yes, she wants confirmation on whether you are a boxer or brief kind of guy," I said. "You know the whole gay community is calling our press release a hoax?"

"What are you going to tell her?" He said, nuzzling my ear.

"I thought commando would be a more interesting reply…but I think I will advise her to buy stock in Victoria's Secret or La Perla," I said as another pair of my underwear bit the dust.

XX

"I feel guilty pulling you away from everyone to talk business," I apologized to Carrick. "It's just that I need to know what is going on with Jack Hyde. I'm going back to the SIP/GP office on Tuesday. I don't want to be blindsided by office gossip."

"Well," Carrick sighed. "My law office received a letter from Elizabeth Morgan on behalf of Jack Hyde. She asked us to be his lawyers, pro bono, in his upcoming case. It gave my firm a good laugh. We were pleased to send her a letter stating that it would be a conflict of interest for us to represent him in the case, as we had been obtained by you as legal counsel."

"I really didn't obtain you; Christian asked on my behalf," I admitted.

"That was good enough for us," Carrick said. "His request on your behalf came three days before Elizabeth Morgan's request on Jack Hyde's behalf."

"Is your firm really willing to represent me, pro bono?" I asked. "I can find another lawyer if the case is a problem for you."

"My firm chooses which pro bono cases we take. After a unanimous decision of the partners; we choose to offer our legal services pro bono to all young ladies who come forward to SPD about the Jack Hyde case. They have all accepted our offer of legal counsel for the trial. I'm sorry there are so many of you." He gazed sadly at my cast for a minute.

"Thank you for representing us," I said. "Can you tell me where we are with the case?"

"Hyde requested to fast track his case; but he has representation issues. Unless he opts to stay with the current lawyer who represented him at the arraignment, he will have to reappear in court to file a change of representation or request a change in representation from the court. Once his representation issues are settled, then he will probably request an expedited discovery hearing. The DA's office would have seventy-two hours to lay out the case and show the proof they have to a judge and to Hyde and his lawyer. If the judge determines there is adequate proof, a trial date will be assigned. If the judge determines there is inadequate proof; he can dismiss without prejudice which will allow the DA to refile once adequate proof is obtained." Carrick revealed details he gathered from SPD and from the DA's office.

"Is the DA's office confident about their proof?" I asked.

"Oh yes; SPD has depositions from six young women besides you; your medical report; police report from the night you were assaulted; various electronic recordings of Hyde forcing his interns to have sex with him; various electronic recordings of conversations he taped at SIP; hard copy files of emails he hacked and hard copy files of information he gathered on the other interns and you. The DA believes the judge will set a date for trial. The DA's office also believes Hyde will accept a plea bargain before the trial ever begins."

"Why would he accept a plea bargain?" I wondered.

"Six cases of class two felonious assault is the equivalent of sixty years in jail and at least $100,000 in fines." Carrick watched Ana's face carefully.

"Sixty years?" I whispered unbelieving.

"That's not counting the stalking, the assault on you and the illegal wiretaps in place at work, plus invasion of privacy at accessing emails and phone calls," Carrick noted. He reached in his drawer and withdrew several business cards and passed them to me. "The DA will offer him a better deal than what he would get in court; but they won't let him off with time served or any hand-slapping nonsense. If anyone wants to discuss the case with you, give them my card. They can call me and I'll determine if it's a co-worker who has a legal case against Jack or if it's just someone seeking information."

"Thank you for this," I stood and offered to shake hands when Carrick pulled me into a hug just as the door to his office opened.

"Well, well – what the hell is this?" Elena purred. "Christian's not enough for you; you're making a play for Carrick?" She insulted me.

"Elena," Carrick's voice carried a warning that Elena choose to disregard. Carrick broke the embrace. It was awkward to say the least. "There's nothing going on between Ana and I and you know it. We were talking about a legal case for her which you should not have overheard."

"Blame Gretchen," Elena shrugged. "I merely arrived and asked to speak to you. Gretchen showed me to your office. She didn't bother to tell me you were _counseling _Miss Steele."

"Yes I was counseling Ana. Then I hugged her and I was about to tell her thank you for the profound change in Christian." Carrick said coldly.

"About that," Elena began. "I came here today with the express purpose of trying to convince you and Grace to stop encouraging Christian's contact with this girl. In three weeks time he's purchased a company, she's been assaulted, her coworker is in jail, another coworker is dead, and a mentally ill unstable woman is in a psychiatric ward. She's too inexperienced to be involved with Christian. She's going to cause a media shit storm that will ruin Christian. Everyone is calling their announcement of a 'committed relationship' a hoax. The press won't leave him alone until they wring his life dry because of that girl."

"Carrick," I held up a hand to stop him from talking. "I would like to talk to Elena alone, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure," Carrick asked.

"I'm sure she just wants to continue the 'you're-not-good-enough-for-Christian' talk she tried to inflict on me last night. I see no reason to involve you and Grace in issues between Elena and I. Besides," I said confidently, "I'm sure you want to make sure Elliott is not burning the fabulous barbeque you and Theo planned."

XX

Carrick gave Ana a kiss on the cheek. "As I told you last night; thank you for the change in Christian. Yell if you need backup. Elena," he nodded in her direction and left the room, forgetting his cell phone which had been recording his conversation with Ana. As he exited the room, Sawyer pulled him into a darkened side room where Sawyer performed his CPO duties quietly and discreetly.

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson," Ana voice was cold and unfriendly.

Sawyer clamped his hand over Carrick's mouth and inclined his head toward the open door. Carrick understood immediately and both men quietly moved into position to help Ana if needed.

"So why did you show up today when we're having a birthday party for Christian? Thought you'd force him into talking to you since he wouldn't talk to you last night?" Ana asked.

"I didn't know you were celebrating his birthday, it was a few weeks ago." Elena snapped. "But since he met you, he doesn't have time for anyone – not his friends, not his family, not his business associates. However, he has time to orchestrate a _committed relationship_ press release. What did you do? Withhold your affections until he made some sort of statement?"

"I remember Christian's birthday. It was the day Christian introduced me to Grace. It was the day he took me gliding. It was also the day he told me you seduced him when he was fifteen and introduced him to your BDSM lifestyle. He has time for his family; otherwise we would not be here today. He has time for his business associates – Barney came to my house for dinner," Ana said quietly. "I think what he doesn't have time for is your nonsense. He told me he plans to separate Grey House from your salons. Is that why are you here?"

Carrick started to gasp but Sawyer slapped his hand over Carrick's mouth again. "Radio silence!" He whispered to Carrick.

"Since Christian could not be bothered to answer my messages this morning – I came to talk some sense into Carrick and Grace. They are so surprised Christian brought home a girl that they can't see you for the gold-digging whore you are." Elena insulted her.

"Unlike you or the little brunette submissives you've vetted for Christian...there is no price on my affections. Pedophile, business partner, pimp…now you are trying play protector? Ana snorted her disgust. "I don't understand why you think you need to protect him from me. What's so wrong with me other than…?" Ana gasped as the realization hit home. "…other than you didn't procure me for him so you can't stand that I'm with him. If he's with me, he's out of your control and you can't stand that. You can't stand that you haven't had contact with him twice a week since the end of May. No coffee chats about the submissives you vetted for him. No business lunches to ensure that they are performing their contractual sexual duties and not making him want more. No brainwashing him that he can't have contact with his family because they might learn about his sexual preferences. No brainwashing him that you are his friend, not the sick sadistic bitch who molested him."

"I am his friend, his only friend and when he realizes that you are nothing special, he'll come back to me. He always does. I'm the only one he can trust. You little brunettes, you're all the same – just little money-grubbing, low-class whores – just like his mommy. When he's tired of not being able to beat and fuck you; he'll beg me to find him a new little submissive who looks like mommy and _who will_ let him beat and fuck her." Elena's voice dripped sarcasm.

"You're his only friend because you cut him off from normal teenage boy relationships. You preyed on his self-loathing and brainwashed him into thinking he doesn't deserve to be loved." Ana stopped and observed Elena's face. "You brainwashed him for thirteen years into thinking your BDSM lifestyle was the only acceptable means of physical contact for him. You brainwashed him into withdrawing from his family to keep his private life a secret. You brainwashed him into thinking he learned control from your BDSM relationship."

"He didn't like to be touched from the time that he was a child. I offered him an outlet to meet his sexual needs without fear of being touched," Elena snapped. "I taught him love is for fools."

"Well it will probably surprise you that he loves it when I touch him. He loves being with me. My love doesn't come with strings or a price tag or control…like your friendship. If Carrick and Grace need urging to remove anyone from Christian's life…it will be you and not me. I'm doing everything I can to teach him to appreciate himself and his family." Ana asserted.

"Yeah, you love him alright. You love the billionaire who buys you pretty clothes and diamond earrings and who lives in a penthouse. You aren't any different from the rest. He bought them clothes, jewelry and cars and they slept and fucked in the penthouse too. You can tell yourself that your relationship is special…but it's not. Christian doesn't do relationships. He is a sadist who has a primal need to beat and fuck petite brunettes who enter into sexual contracts with him. You're all just a bunch of cheap whores that he punishes because he can't punish his crack whore mother who couldn't protect him." Elena snapped.

"I'm the first woman he pursued. I'm the first woman he has dated. We had three dates before we had sex with one another in his bed; not his playroom. I'm the first woman he has spent quality time with OUTSIDE his playroom. I'm the first woman to sleep with him in his bed. I'm the first woman he's spent the night with in her home. I'm the first woman he brought home to his parents and grandparents. I'm the first person...other than John Flynn...who he told about you seducing him and introducing to your BDSM lifestyle." Ana smiled.

"I doubt Christian was so besotted with you that he told you information you could use to blackmail him in the future." Elena smiled. "Oh...but that's right...you signed an NDA for him like the rest of his sexual contracts."

"Yes I did sign the NDA. But I did not sign his contract, or agree to any rule except that we are monogamous with one another. You see, he was affected by his mother's chosen profession. He was affected by your husband's discovery you were having an affair with Christian. He was affected by you pimping him out to other women in your playroom."

"You know nothing of our lifestyle!" She shook her finger at me. "I was his Domme; I knew what was good for him. I knew what training he needed. I knew how to push his limits."

"You betrayed his trust then...and he will discover that you betray his trust even now...when you claim to be the only friend he has. How did you do it? You don't give a damn about Elliott or Mia…so did you just feign interest in Grace's life so you could pump your friend for information about Christian? Information you used to insinuate yourself in his life? I bet you became Grace's friend so her contacts with disadvantaged youth gave you an ever renewable source of vulnerable teenage boys. Your victims didn't realize what made them special was that they were young and impressionable. Christian will learn he was not the first teenage boy you molested; and that he wasn't the last. Perhaps when he does; he will tell Grace and Carrick you have a history of being a predator and urge them to keep you away from youth. Morally; I'd out you as the predator that you are. However, I promised Christian I would not say anything. He does not want his family to know he was your sexual submissive for six years. He thinks they will hate him, the victim; not you, the predator."

"I repeat myself; you stupid little bitch... you know nothing of our lifestyle," she hissed.

"For someone who is not in the lifestyle; I understand a great deal more than you think I do. I know you didn't tell Christian the truth about your lifestyle. You never told him he could safe word. You never told him he could have hard limits. You never told him he could walk away from your relationship without repercussions. You never taught him that safe, sane and consensual relationships don't have to be hidden like a dirty secret. I also know you're not the hot 40-year-old blonde who seduced horny 15-year-old Christian. The Botox, the plastic surgery, the Pilates and the strict diet aren't enough to make horny teenage boys want your 50-plus year old body. That's why you want Christian so bad. You want to relive your glory days with the gorgeous self-made billionaire. When he stopped using you as a submissive…you had to become his pimp. You had coffee and lunches and discussed his submissives for a vicarious thrill. It's why you control his girls; undermining them; supplying him with a new submissive when he might go the distance like with Leila Williams. You're afraid that he might learn to want more…like he does with me." Ana asserted.

"He doesn't want more with you – you're just a new obsession – like kickboxing, running, playing piano, speaking French, playrooms and mergers and acquisitions," Elena snapped. "Once he learns to master you – he'll move on to a new little brunette. You're just an unknown challenge to him right now – and the longer he fucks you – you'll lose that lovely new toy smell, touch and feel. I was going to offer you a million dollars to walk away from Christian – but I just realized – I don't have to! I can wait – because once he's done with you – there's no second chances. You'll be out of his life like the rest of them." Elena smiled. "Then I will be there, with my stable of petite brunettes; waiting for him to pick a lovely new toy; which he will abuse and destroy."

"You are the stupid bitch in his life…not me. You think it all comes down to your BDSM lifestyle…you can't handle that he's exploring new ways of dealing with stress in his life. You can't handle that he doesn't need you or your stable in his life. He's not your submissive…you can't order him to give me up." Ana recreated Christian's head tilt.

"What he doesn't need is a little bookworm like you in his life; undermining everything he's accomplished. I won't stop until you are out of his life." Elena smiled smugly. "When you are out of his life; I will use you as an example of what happens when Christian steps away from the controls over his life." She grabbed Ana's arm – holding it tightly. "Come on; we're going to talk to his parents. I will make them understand they have to separate you from Christian!"

"Don't touch me, you slimy bitch." Ana yelled, yanking herself away from Elena.

"I don't take orders from bookworms," Elena sneered.

"And I don't hit ladies," Ana said; proceeding to give Elena a right hook to her mouth.

Elena flew backwards and landed on her ass, blood spilling from her mouth. "You bitch; I will sue you for assaulting me." She screamed through spitting blood.

"I don't think so," Sawyer said, stepping into the room. "Miss Steele hit you in self defense."

"Self defense," Elena spat blood. "Try assault."

"Definitely self defense – you grabbed her and I'm sure she will have bruises. Someone should have put you on your ass years ago." Sawyer said.

"No, Christian should have thrown her out on her ass years ago," Ana said. "Sawyer, please take me home."

Ana's POV

I'm exiting the house after Sawyer when I'm grabbed from behind. I scream and do a 180 spin…screaming "Don't touch me!" I'm slapping on the spin and make contact with Christian's face. I gasp and step backwards…horrified at my actions.

"Christian!" Carrick bellows behind us…and Christian turns to talk to him.

I race out the door to Sawyer as Christian disappears up the hall. I don't know why I called her Mrs. Robinson…that's too good a nickname for her. I should call her Becky Sharp. _She never came into a family but she strove to bring misery with her and to weaken the most sacred affections with her wicked flattery and falsehoods…her soul is black with vanity, worldliness and all sorts of crime._

XX

When Carrick heard Ana and Sawyer leave the study, he entered, retrieved his cell phone and called Grace. "If you can do it quietly," he said, "I need you to leave the patio and come to my office." He turned his icy glare on Elena. "Grace is going to be here in a minute. She will determine if you need stitches or just need your mouth sewn shut when your body is autopsied." He wiggled his cell phone at Elena. "I recorded my legal session with Ana; I forgot my phone was still recording when I left. I have the entire conversation recorded between you and Ana, you evil, manipulative bitch. Grace is going to look at your wound. She will fix whatever she can. You will apologize to her for causing a scene today. You will remove yourself from any committee or charity connected with youth. You will not attend any social event which has ties to youth programs. You will cease contact with my son. You will cease contact with my wife. You will cease coming to my home. I will tell the universe and more specifically the Special Crimes Unit at SPD that you are a pedophile if you do not stay out of our lives. I will use this taped conversation as evidence. Do we understand one another?" Carrick glared at Elena. He exited the study and saw Christian standing in the hall…calling out to him.

XX

"What the hell, Steele? What is going on?" Kate called just as Sawyer and I cleared the gates at the Grey home in Bellevue.

"Carrick and I talked about the Jack Hyde case. Then Elena showed up and we had a fight. She grabbed me which pissed me off. I hit her and left." I wiggled the fingers on my right arm. They were alright; not swelling, or bruised or numb. I examined my arm for bruises...and yes... dark smudges appeared on my upper arm.

"Why doesn't the salon slut like you?" Kate demanded.

"She doesn't think I'm good enough for Christian." I will not cry! Sawyer hands me a handkerchief. I blot the tears to keep them from falling.

"Do you know why Carrick bought the vacation at Christian's home in Aspen when Elliott and I had the issue covered? Did he think she wouldn't stop bidding against me, but would defer to him?" Kate's investigatory skills were going to get both of us in hot water.

"The press took pictures of the prize donors with the winner. I think winning the auction was Elena's way of forcing Christian to talk to her. He hasn't talked business with her since the first part of June because he's been busy with work…and with me. Can I borrow your car? I've had it; I need to get away and think about all the crap that's gone on since Christian and I met. I want to go to Montesano to spend the 4th of July with Ray. I'll drive back after the fireworks Monday night, getting home around midnight. Please don't tell Christian I have your car or tell him where I went. If he asks; just tell him I needed to get away." I vow not to cry.

"Speaking of fireworks – there be fireworks in the house right now." Kate said quietly into the phone.

"What's up?" I gave Sawyer a questioning look. He shrugged...he had yet to hear from Taylor.

"Grace, Carrick, Elena and Christian are yelling at one another. Elena is pissed about the press release. She's screaming at Christian. Grace told Elena if she is the reason that you break it off with Christian that she will rue the day. Who says that anymore? Christian is yelling it's his life and what is going on between him and you is no one's business. Carrick is yelling at Elena to get the hell off his property before he has her removed and swears out a no contact order against her." Kate reported.

"I'm sorry..." I'm staunching the tears with Sawyer's handkerchief.

"This is so not your fault! Elliott and I support you. He hates that salon slut, and I think Mia does too. She went to her room when she heard you left. She doesn't want to see Elena. Theo and Frances just headed for their car. They don't want to be here either." Kate related.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Elliott and I are leaving and going to his condo. We're turning off phones and ignoring the world for a few hours. Maybe I'll be home after sunset, maybe Elliott will spend the night. Mom and Dad invited Ethan and us for a cookout and fireworks tomorrow."

"Well, don't tell anyone I'm going to Montesano," I said. "I don't want Elena Lincoln following me there and pissing Ray off. If he sees the bruises where she grabbed me; he might shoot her. It would be hell trying to dump her body somewhere with one working arm."

Christian's POV

"Grace, I'd like to talk to Christian for a few minutes, alone now that Elena's been escorted from the house by Taylor," Dad kissed her on her forehead.

Mom gave him an odd look and closed the door on her way out of his office.

Dad handed his cell phone to me. "I think you need to know the entire conversation between Ana and Elena – and not any warped version provided by Elena." He hit the app to play back the conversation and left the room via an open side door which he closed.

I listened to it twice while tears rolled down my face. She loves me. Anastasia Rose Steele loves me. _OH MY GOD, Dad heard and knows everything!_ I sat on in the chair, my elbows touching my knees, my hands buried in my hair; my breathing raspy and labored. I did not hear Taylor enter the room.

"Sir, are you aware Miss Steele has left your parents' house?" Taylor informed me.

"House," I muttered. "Fuck the house; she's probably left my life." I hit play on the app on Dad's phone.

Ana's POV

In the car on the way to the condo, Sawyer asked, "Did you hurt your arm again?"

"Just jarred it a bit. Sawyer, if I asked you to drive me to Montesano, would you have to report it immediately to Taylor or Mr. Grey?"

"Why do you want to go to Montesano?" Sawyer asked.

"I want to spend the fourth with my dad. We go fishing, eat pancakes at the fire station, watch the town parade, grill the fish we catch and watch the fireworks. Ray has a guest room and we have extra fishing poles. The boat is big enough for the three of us. The fire station makes the best pancakes in the world." I tried to bribe him. "It's just that I can't stay here in Seattle right now. I just need 24-36 hours to think about things."

He looked at his watch. "Technically, I'm off duty at four o'clock – which means we have to be on the road before four because Ryan will be looking for me for a sit-rep before he takes over security for you for the evening. I don't have to report back to work until five a.m. Tuesday morning. I can call my roommate and have him deliver clothes for me to your condo. Does Kate trust me to drive her car?"

"You don't want to follow me in the SUV because it has a tracker on it?" I questioned him.

"Yes, for Mr. Grey's protection," Sawyer admitted.

"Is there a tracker on my smart phone?" I watch his face intently.

"No, but there is an authorized GPS app just in case you misplace it," Sawyer said.

"Well, looks like it's going to be you and me, Kate's car and my old cell phone. Get your clothes together; I want to get out of here. I'm going to pack and call Ray to tell him we're incoming." I said.

"I know you cooked like a fiend and sent lasagna home with Ray," Sawyer said. "Will he forgive me if we raid his freezer?"

"We'll grocery shop once we hit Montesano. I need supplies for potato salad and apple pie. I know there is enough lasagna in Ray's freezer for dinner tonight."

"You need a shirt to hide those bruises," he said, indicating my arm. "If your dad sees them; there will be fireworks...and I don't mean pretty July 4th explosions. I mean _fireworks_ from _firearms_."

Recall the forward from my old cell to the smart phone; done. Pack; done. Take the gun safe out from under the bed; done. Next task is to email Kate about Christian's birthday present. I need Elliott to give it to him. I don't think I can bear to see it sitting on the coffee table when I get home tomorrow night.

I changed from my sundress and wedge sandals for brunch at Carrick and Grace's house. I feel more like myself in jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and Converse. Sawyer gives me a double take when I hand him my gun safe and laptop backpack.

"When did you get a gun?" He was shocked and suspicious.

"I asked Ray to bring me a Taser. He brought my gun also, in case I healed before he got back here. Taylor told him how anti-guns Christian is. He told Christian about the Taser, but did not the gun. Ray didn't want Taylor searching my underwear drawers in the middle of the night on orders from Christian. I've got a conceal carry permit if you want to see it."

"Let's head out," he said, checking his cell. "Taylor and Mr. Grey just left Bellevue."

"I took half a pain pill. The GPS coordinates for Ray's house are saved in the Garmin. When you hit Montesano, wake me up." I climb in the back seat of Kate's car, with my pillow, throwing my tote on the floor.

I wake before Sawyer hits the city limits of Montesano. I didn't nap well. _My inner bitch screamed I should have gotten to know Christian better before sleeping with him. My inner tramp wept because her days of mind-altering kisses and mind-blowing fucks are on hiatus. My subconscious warned me this is not my fault…I didn't ask to be Christian Grey's first real girlfriend. The look on his face when I left tells me he didn't expect me to strike him._

I feel I've wrecked the wonderful night Christian and I had together last night. It hurts. Contrary to Kate who lies around in ugly pink flannel pajamas printed with demented killer bunnies after a fight with a man…Unlike Carla who chooses not to dissect her failed relationships but throws her all into the next relationship…I choose to fill my head with positive thoughts and a plan of action. I will make potato salad and apple pie for tomorrow. I will raid Ray's freezer to feed all of us tonight. I will shower and go to bed early. While I'm in the shower, I will not concentrate on anything except washing my hair and body. I doubt that Ray asks, but if he does, I will tell him I needed to rest my brain before going back to work at Grey Publishing on Tuesday. I'll tell him about the conversation Carrick and I had about Jack Hyde. I will not tell him Elena Lincoln grabbed me and I had to defend myself. I will not tell Ray that Christian grabbed me and I slapped him.

XX

Sunday, July 3, 4:00 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
Re: It's just a face –  
the beauty is only skin deep. The scars go to the soul. I'm sorry Elena confronted you. I told her off, as did my mother and father. I told her that our friendship and business relationship are over. Carrick and Grace terminated their friendship with her. I'm sorry I grabbed you from behind…I know better. I'm so sorry. Why did you run? I thought we were trying to be honest and communicate with one another.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

Sunday, July 3, 4:30 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Forgive me, Anastasia.  
Please. It's been hell without you today. Please join me tomorrow. We can go sailing on _The Grace_ and watch fireworks from Bainbridge Island. Champagne, gourmet picnic, strawberry shortcake.

XX

"Taylor," I entered the security office after I sent Ana the message. "Where is Miss Steele?"

It takes him a few minutes to get results from tracking programs.

"GPS located her smart phone at the condo near Pike Place." Taylor said. "Sawyer must have dropped her there. The SUV they used is in the garage. Sawyer's on leave until five a.m. Tuesday morning."

"Can you find him – and Miss Steele's location? I asked.

"His car is at his condo. He's not answering his phone. The GPS tracker on his phone says he's headed to Montesano. Maybe he loaned her the phone." Taylor said.

"He's taking her to Montesano." I said bitterly. "She's running home to Ray."

"OH HOLY FUCK," Taylor exploded. "If Ana develops bruises from Elena grabbing her... there is going to be hell to pay. Raymond Steele will come back to town and shoot Elena for assaulting Ana."

XX

Sunday, July 3, 6:00 p.m.  
To Kate from Ana  
RE: In Montesano  
Tomorrow we get up early and go fishing. I'll be home around midnight. Can you give me a ride to work on Tuesday? I can work out bus schedules for the rest of the week. Just so you know…Christian and I did not argue. I'm here to think things through. I feel overwhelmed at the moment.

Sunday, July 3, 6:10 p.m.  
To Ana from Kate  
RE: Runaway while you can…  
Tell Ray I'll provide transportation next week so he won't stress. The press is out in full force after the Coping Together pictures and the press release. I may not be at the condo when you get home tomorrow night. Elliott seems to think there will be less media at his condo. Let's plan on having dinner and catching up on Tuesday night. I don't care what happened. Just don't feel trapped into being with Christian because of the press release and don't feel you can't talk to him because of the salon slut. I don't know where that leaves you, but I support you!

Sunday, July 3, 6:20 p.m.  
To Kate from Ana  
RE: Tuesday dinner together is great.  
I'll put Ortega chicken in the crockpot Tuesday morning. We can toss a salad and cut up some melon and strawberries. I don't feel like answering questions from the Grey family right now; so let's limit dinner to you, Ethan and me. We need to catch up from Barbados and talk schedules.

Sunday, July 3, 6:30 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Sorry for delay...  
I am not ignoring you. My cell and laptop were turned off. Sawyer surrendered and drove me to Montesano in Kate's car. He didn't want me to be alone out there with media nosing around. I need time to think about everything that's happened since I met you. Jack Hyde, Elizabeth, Leila and now Mrs. Robinson.  
Red: I'm sorry I slapped you, but I don't want to talk about today's events yet.

Sunday, July 3, 6:45 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Conversations and considerations  
When you are thinking about all the things that have happened since you met me, please remember how much fun we had last night dancing with one another. I'm talking all this through with John – the nightmare, Elena's confrontation, you leaving town. John is willing to talk to you if you need a sounding board who will not tell the universe what you say.

Sunday, July 3, 7:00 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Still red...  
I just need time to think right now. I asked Carrick to leave the room before I talked to Elena. I did not want him hearing what I said to her. I called her Mrs. Robinson…it wasn't a pretty conversation. I can repeat it to you if you want, but I'd rather not.

Sunday, July 3, 7:15 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Blue...  
I miss looking at your eyes. The ocean will be blue when I go sailing on _The Grace_. Please keep Sawyer with you at all times. He is trained to be a media buffer. Sawyer is a veteran and has a skill set like Taylor. I don't think he likes fireworks either. Maybe Ray can loan him a pair of shooting earmuffs.

Sunday, July 3, 7:30 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Gunmetal Gray  
I'm not worried about my safety while I'm with Ray. Sawyer is staying down the hall in a guest room. He has a gun. Ray has a gun. I have a gun. I don't think we'll be bothered by the media. I emptied Ray's answering machine four times since I arrived. I plan to help Ray hire a phone answering service. They can email him with business and personal calls and screen the media calls. I'm turning off my phone and going to bed. Fishing starts early in the morning. 

Sunday, July 3, 7:45 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Please dream of me  
I believe the Coping Together event precipitated my nightmare. I've never stayed all the way through the event before. I saw my biological mother's picture for the first time in a long time. Her drug overdose and death are the reasons I was adopted by Carrick and Grace. I'm sorry for so many things: Elena, Hyde, Leila, Elizabeth – I'm not sorry for buying SIP. I am not sorry I met you. I am not sorry I told you about my past. I am not sorry I want more with you. I don't know how to fix this between us. Please don't leave me.

XX

I can't help myself. I Google Christian before I go to bed… there are dozens of pictures of us from last night…laughing, talking, dancing and posing for pictures. The one I love the best is Kate, Elliott, Christian and I sitting at the table talking. It looks like a glamorous double date. He's right…he does have a pretty face…but his secrets are dark. How much of Elena's claims about Christian and his mother are true?

I want to download some of the pictures, but do I want more reminders of Christian since I'm stepping back to evaluate things? I need time…there's just too much to consider right now. I have to process how I feel about Jack. If he gets the early trial he's requesting…will Ray and I have to testify? I hate the thought of Ray testifying how he saved his daughter from being sexually assaulted by her boss. If Jack sees the announcement of Christian and my relationship…will he try to use that against me in court? Will he tell the world we were involved with one another? I must tell Carla about the situation before something is printed in national news.

I haven't asked, but there hasn't been information about Elizabeth's funeral via emails or phone calls from coworkers. There is no information online. Should I send a letter of condolence…and what do I say…where do I send it? Are flowers appropriate? Would Claire advise me what to do? Is the office coordinating a memorial for Elizabeth? Have there been emails from my coworkers? Were they intercepted by Christian's IT team? Ditto; I will have to tell Carla about the situation before something is printed in national news.

I will make a decision about going back to work at Grey Publishing. Maybe when I report on Tuesday I can ask HR what is going on with Elizabeth. But…who will give me information on Leila? After today's confrontation with Elena, will Carrick want to keep me on as a client?

XX

"Welcome to my woodshed, Sawyer," Ray indicated an open stool where Sawyer could sit.

"I should keep an eye on Ana," Sawyer said, nervously.

"Annie is sleeping and we're going to have a conversation. It was supposed to be charity ball last night, barbeque with his family today, sailing for the 4th of July tomorrow. What happened to make Annie come home today; with a security guard who checked her right hand at least three times since her arrival?"

"Ana had a confrontation with one of Mr. Grey's business partners at the charity ball last night. After the confrontation; Dr. T had the business partner removed from the event. Today the business partner showed up at the barbeque and there was a confrontation again. Ana was provoked and hit the business partner in the mouth. She is upset because she lost her temper. She says she is contemplating her life now and trying to make decisions. I checked her hand to make sure she didn't cut her knuckles on any teeth. Her hand is slightly bruised, but there is no swelling and no loss of mobility." Sawyer tried to assure Ray.

"Provoked...how?" Ray looked at Sawyer.

"The business partner grabbed Ana during the argument and Ana hit her." Sawyer responded. "Dr. T. had to put five stitches in the business partner's mouth."

"Annie hit her? Was the fight because the business partner is jealous of Annie?" Ray asked.

"I've signed an NDA for Mr. Grey. I cannot discuss the situation." Sawyer shrugged.

"Well...it's heartwarming that Annie can take care of herself; even if she's in a cast. Tomorrow when we are out of the house, I want you to keep excessively nosy people away from her. If she came here to think; I don't want the media interfering with that." Ray finished straightening the woodshed. "Do I need to come to Seattle and defend my daughter's honor against some asshole business partner? Because I have to tell you man to man – I'm not impressed with some of the people she's met while dating Christian Grey."

"Jack Hyde? Elizabeth Morgan? Leila Williams?" Sawyer asked, relieved when Ray nodded. "Ana is a new entity in Grey's life. I'm her close protection officer because he is who he is – a self-made billionaire whose personal life has been private until he met Ana. He doesn't want the crazies or the businesses or the media to interfere in her life – but he can't anticipate everything. That's why I'm here and another guy, Ryan, is part of the team. We're supposed to be getting a third man to complete the team."

"Sawyer, if anything else happens to my Annie and I'm not told about it within fifteen minutes of it going down; someone is going to regret it. It would be a good idea if you shared that with the rest of her close protection team and with Mr. Grey. I will be unhappy if I hear about critical events in her life through the media." Ray said. "Swear if Annie decides to walk away from her relationship with Christian Grey…you let me know immediately. I have friends who can act as CPOs to protect her from him, the media, bitchy business partners, etc."

XXXXX  
Monday, July 4, 2011

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Coping Together website announced it is suffering bandwidth failure from a backlog of requests for copies of pictures of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. IT for Coping Together created a link on their website to all the pictures from last evening's event. The most popular picture –Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele entering the event. The second most popular picture –Katherine Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele with Christian, Elliott, Grace and Carrick Grey. Coping Together announced they have made an additional $10K in funds for the charity from selling pictures of the event online. They don't believe the requests will decrease any time this next week in light of the press release regarding Christian and Anastasia's relationship.  
********** Seattle Nooz **********

Monday, July 4, 1:00 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: I wish you were here so I could kiss you –  
I love my birthday present – it was very thoughtful of you to find something with alternative power and helicopters! Taylor and I went sailing this morning. I needed a "blue" fix – your eyes remind me of the sky when I'm flying, gliding or sailing. Your blush reminds me of the clouds at dawn when I'm gliding. Did you have a good time fishing with Ray?

Monday, July 4, 3:00 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Your present reminded me of you.  
Fishing at Lake Sylvia. On the water at 6, off the water at 9, caught our limit of trout. Fire station for pancake breakfast. 4th of July parade – bikes, floats, horses, military, high school band, middle school band. Sat in the VFW bleachers. Media stayed away from obvious military/ex-military presence. Bought homemade strawberry and blueberry swirl ice cream and plain vanilla (!) for apple pie ala mode. Took a nap which explains delay in response. Ray and Sawyer cleaning the fish right now. We will grill them and he will freeze the leftovers to eat later. Phone answering machine driving me to distraction – serious about hiring phone answering service.

Monday, July 4, 3:15 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: I like pancakes too – one of my favorite places is IHOP.  
I saw John this morning before I took _The Grace_ out. He came to Escala so I wouldn't be subjected to his children who are "miserable little gits since they have the chicken pox." It was just Taylor and I on _The Grace_. My family feels I need time to work things out with you. How do we work things out Anastasia…when you are in a different city?

Monday, July 4, 3:30 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Please understand…  
You didn't do anything. I did. I lost my temper and hit Elena. I'm not that person. I don't do that. I don't resort to physical violence to solve issues. I can't deal with any more issues blindsiding me. I have to step back right now and figure out where I'm going and what I'm doing. I'm sorry you think I'm withdrawing…but I have think things through. I have to understand what is going on so I can accept responsibility for what I do in my life.

Monday, July 4, 3:45 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Accepting Responsibility  
I know about your conversation with Elena in Dad's office. He accidentally left his phone recording the conversation. Which means Dad knows about Elena and me. I am coming to grips with my shortcomings and sordid past thanks to the eminent Dr. Flynn. His questions sting me more than yours ever did. His questions are making me understand myself. I've never done this before. I'm sorry this separation is one of the firsts that I experience with you. Yellow…I have to breathe.

Monday, July 4, 4:00 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Sordid past  
I'm sorry I outted you. I forgot Carrick was taping our conversation. I didn't realize he didn't take his phone with him. I'm sorry…I broke your NDA. Yes, I have questions. Do you need a safe word or hard limit for emails?

Monday, July 4, 4:15 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Honesty is the best policy  
Yellow when it's getting uncomfortable or if the conversation is going in a direction where I don't want to go. Red for stop asking – immediately – as in this should be discussed with John. My only email hard limit would be you shutting down and not talking to me. Honest to God, Anastasia, I'd rather answer 100 difficult questions every day for the rest of my life rather than live without you talking to me.

Monday, July 4, 4:30 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Acceptable negotiations…100 difficult questions per day in exchange for talking to you.  
Did anyone, other than you, believe Elena was not attending Coping Together?

Monday, July 4, 4:45 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Please come to work for me at Grey House  
That was a bad opening bid – 100 difficult questions per day in exchange for you talking to me. Can we modify that offer? You are so good at a negotiation. Elena sat in her assigned spot at the donor table. I don't believe she told anyone, other than my security staff and me, that she was not attending. I don't know why she lied, and I'm not asking her why either.

Monday, July 4, 5:00 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Acceptable negotiations…  
I don't think I have 100 questions stored up at this time. I believe Elena told you she was not attending, thinking you would tell me. Consequently, when I came out of the bathroom, she was able to accost me without you present and without me being on guard that she was around. I would have thought after the first confrontation with her; she would not have attempted to confront you about me before the First Dance. Third time is a charm...when she confronted me in Carrick's study…I was fed up with her attitude. I don't feel safe around her, Christian. I don't want her in my life, hanging around my life, or on the periphery of my life.

Monday, July 4, 5:20 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Good point well made…  
Elena demanded Mom and Dad leave me alone in the study with her. They refused. Then she demanded I give you up. I told her to go fuck herself – I won't give you up because she demanded it. Yes, you are new to me because the feelings you invoke in me are new. Please do not think since you left yesterday that Elena won anything. She's no longer welcome at social events or my parents' home, or any Grey businesses, etc. The Grey ladies won't be using Esclava Salons anymore. 

Monday, July 4, 5:25 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Sub questions  
I won't go to Esclava any more whether you own it or not. I don't know where I'm going to go to get girly work done but it won't be there. Were you actively seeking a new submissive when you met me? Did Elena talk you into interviewing a submissive after you met me? 

Monday, July 4, 5:35 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Honesty is the best policy  
No, I was not _actively_ seeking a new submissive when I met you. Yes, Elena wanted me to interview a submissive before I met you. Yes, Elena wanted me to interview a submissive after I met you. No, I have not interviewed a new submissive since I met you. I don't want to interview anyone because I want you. I sincerely want "MORE" with you.

Monday, July 4, 5:50 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Contracts, deadlines and commitments  
I agreed to the monogamous clause of your standard contract. But, I can't be in a relationship that has a termination date three months down the road. What happens when I don't want the standard electronic presents, clothes, cars, money, etc. that Elena says you furnished to your submissives? Will we have an argument every time you go overboard? If you think I'm asking too many questions, you can safe word me.

Monday, July 4, 6:00 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: No contracts, no rules, no scenes...I promise  
However, I will not apologize about the monogamous demand. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I don't want you to be with anyone but me. Why do you think I could walk away from you after three months? If I ever gave you that impression – I am very sorry. Granted, my previous contracts started with a ninety-day termination period. But we're not in a contract with one another. I've wanted you since I shook your hand on graduation day. I want more with you – more time, more kissing your pouty pink lips, more touching your soft, perfect skin, more brushing your long, soft hair, more looking into your big blue eyes, more holding you in my arms, more hearing you scream my name when we make love, more dancing. I want to buy you pretty things. Why don't you want me to buy you pretty things?

Monday, July 4, 6:10 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Compliments will get you nowhere…  
Until I process what has happened to me up to this point and my hitting Elena…it's very difficult for me to hear about how you want more with me. I don't like you spending money on me because it reminds me of the men in my mother's life who tried to buy me off with things just so they could be with her. I didn't want their stuff…I don't want yours. I don't like the way it makes me feel. Ray understood I was a simple person and didn't require more than the basics; clothes on my back, a roof over my head, a bed to sleep in at night, three squares a day, time to do my homework, support when I ran track and field and a dad to teach me to be safe.

Monday, July 4, 6:20 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Another good point, fair made  
Because of who I am, because of my business, I needed my personal life to stay private. I could not openly walk into clubs and conduct interviews with potential submissives. I could not join an online BDSM matching service. Hence Elena vetting submissives, the NDAs and the contracts. I thought I needed the submissives as a way to control my life. However; I have been talking with John and I understand the submissives were a way of Elena controlling me. John thinks you are a very astute young woman to figure that out. Someday he wants to have a conversation with you about us. 

Monday, July 4, 6:30 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Contracts  
Did any of the submissives know you discussed them with Elena? Did you ever discuss me with Elena?

Monday, July 4, 6:40 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Discussions  
Yes, Sabine (Eight) learned I discussed her with Elena and it infuriated her. She terminated our contract. She claimed I shared our playroom time with another Dom, which negated the whole monogamy clause as far as she was concerned. She was not one of Elena's stable and therefore felt Elena had no right to know anything about us and our contract. At the time…I did not think that I was sharing her with another Dom. I felt I was talking with a friend who was in the lifestyle. Now that there is distance and clarity in my dealings with Elena…I realize Sabine was right.  
NO, I never discussed you with Elena. The conversation at the base of the stairs in my parents' home is the only discussion about us that I've had with Elena. Our Sunday conversation was much shorter. It consisted of my telling her to fuck off twice and announcing GEH was terminating the business relationship with Esclava Salons.  
Do you think I will not want you without a contract and without the playroom? The truth is – I want to be with you. You are not my submissive – but you hold the power in our relationship. John and I discussed this. If you never want to step foot in the playroom again; I will have it dismantled immediately. The thought of hurting you physically is abhorrent to me. I can't tell you how sorry I am about your broken arm. I'm sorry I grabbed you Sunday, causing you to slap me. I have faith Ray taught you to take care of yourself, but I feel better when you have security with you.

Monday, July 4, 7:00 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Yes I worry…  
…you will not want me without a contract and without the playroom. You said it was all you knew. I don't think I hold the power in our relationship. Clearly…because of who you are and what you do…I think you are overpowering…sometimes. 

Monday, July 4, 7:10 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: Just so you know –  
My ringtone for you is _Invincible_ by Crossfade.

I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

You know I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew  
That's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams  
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life

Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

Monday, July 4, 7:40 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: _You come and happen to me_…  
How do you know the perfect thing to say? I need time to over think this, please don't rush me. Thank you for being honest. Thank you for Sawyer. FYI; I'm leaving Montesano after the fireworks tonight, getting into Seattle before midnight. Sawyer napped this afternoon so he can drive late tonight.

Monday, July 4, 8:00 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: You are perfect –  
I'm the one who is fifty shades of fucked up. On Tuesday; I am giving Roz marching orders to develop three plans of action to separate Grey House from the Esclava Salons. Expedient might not be financially feasible. However, since we are business partners – there will be contact with Elena in the future when we terminate our business contract. She will be invited to Grey House where my legal team and financial team along with Taylor and other security will be present while I terminate our business agreement. She will never be alone in a room with me again. I've given Barney marching orders to block any calls, emails, attempts at communication, etc. I've given Taylor marching orders to keep her away from me, you, family and businesses.  
If she attempts to contact you again, please let your close protection detail know. They will deal with her and then let me know.

Monday, July 4, 8:20 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: another FYI  
Kate is giving me a ride to and from work every day this week. Please don't argue. Sawyer, Ryan and anyone else are allowed to follow at a distance. There will be no one in my personal bubble, condo, vehicle, office, etc. Please ensure the person(s) who monitor(s) your email and mine erase these conversations. I don't want them showing up in a tabloid to embarrass me or my family. Fireworks are getting ready to start. I will not be in contact until they are over. 

Monday, July 4, 8:40 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: I have notified Barney to access and delete these conversations as of midnight.  
The next time we "have things to discuss" I'm sending you to one room of Escala and putting myself in another. I get more honesty when you text than when we are face to face – I do not mean to intimidate you. Please report to Robb Loeder's office at 8:30 Tuesday morning. He will have your new work assignment. There will be paperwork to sign if you stay with Grey Publishing. There will be paperwork to sign if you don't. If you decide to see me, face to face, to resolve this situation – we could have lunch at Grey House?

Monday, July 4, 9:50 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Thank you but, no.  
I'm not ready to see you for lunch tomorrow. I'm making dinner for Kate and Ethan so we can discuss the condo and schedules. The fireworks were spectacular but not as organized and professional as the ones at the Coping Together event. Montesano VFW is very traditional with their fireworks – lots of red, white and blue exploding to military-themed music. Ray gave Sawyer a pair of earmuffs. He didn't use them. Good night Christian – I'm leaving Montesano now; sleeping while Sawyer drives. Please do not text or phone him while we are on the road for safety reasons. I will be getting into Seattle before midnight and am going straight to the condo and then straight to bed.

Monday, July 4, 10:00 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: You told Elena –  
that you love me – have you changed your mind? I know you left your smart phone at the condo – I have to assume you know about the GPS tracking app. It's supposed to track the phone if you lose it. You can ask IT at Grey Publishing to remove it tomorrow if you think I'm tracking you with it. 

Monday, July 4, 10:10 p.m.  
To Christian from Ana  
RE: Elena said love is for fools…  
and I don't think Summa Cum Laude prevented me from acting like a fool in your father's study yesterday. This may be difficult for you to understand, but I am not angry with you. I'm not angry with me. I'm disappointed in myself. I'm normally proactive; but lately all I've been is reactive. I need time to think through issues and enact plans.

Monday, July 4, 10:15 p.m.  
To Ana from Christian  
RE: My family loves you –.  
But do not let them pressure you into being with me. I want you to be with me because that is what you want. I'm not a patient man, Anastasia. Please don't ask me to remove Elena from my life before you will come back. I don't think I can wait to kiss you or hold you or see you or make love to you until after Labor Day. Please travel safely. Tell Ray I said hello – and I still want to go fishing with him some day.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

A shout out to **Bronze Goddess** for her FSOG fanfiction stories _Paging Dr. Steele_ and _Mending Dr. Steele_. Her Anastasia Steele is one of the strongest heroines in the FSOG fanfiction world.

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	14. Chapter 14

Just Breathe Chapter 14 – Ana's first week at Grey Publishing; José's Exhibition  
Tuesday, July 5  
Ana's POV

I dress for work, aware for the first time that it does not matter what I wear. I'm not hiding body parts from Jack Hyde anymore. However, cognizant I have an HR meeting first thing; I settle on a summer blue, sleeveless, fit and flare dress with navy accessories. I fix my hair in a ponytail and fasten it with a navy barrette. I wear navy Lucite hoop earrings and bangle bracelet. I put on nude thigh high stockings, aware I have a spare pair in my box of personal items for work. I won't destroy a pair a day trying to avoid _Captain Space Invader_. Christian won't destroy a pair of underwear a day either the way my brain is currently mired in confusion. I have not decided about working for Grey Publishing. I reach for navy blue pumps and a navy blue hobo bag to pack with things to get me through the day if I stay with Grey Publishing. If not, I have cash to pay for a taxi back to the condo.

Ethan makes breakfast; relying on microwave breakfasts to feed us. Oh well, I haven't stocked the freezer with breakfasts. I need to spend time this weekend making and freezing French toast, waffles, pancakes, breakfast burritos and breakfast sandwiches for rush mornings. I can make mini quiche filling in Ziploc bags to thaw and cook in coffee mugs. I should have Ray change out the hot water heater the next time he's in town. We seriously need a tankless on-demand hot water heater especially if three of us are getting ready for school and work in the morning. After I research prices and options; I will offer to split the cost with Kate for it. I forward the calls from my old cell to the smart phone and take it off the charger. I've missed calls from Christian, Claire and José. They will have to wait until I have break or lunch to deal with them. I put Ortega Chicken in the crockpot, I eat breakfast and grab a yogurt and fruit for lunch in case I stay at Grey Publishing.

Kate drops me at the back entrance to Grey Publishing just before eight. When I approach the security desk, I show my identification. The security guard asks why I didn't come in through the parking level in the basement or the drop-off point in front of the building. I explain there was way too much media out front. He laughs and sends me up to the sixth floor. Claire greets me with hugs hello when I enter Grey Publishing. Amber and Emily wait for me also. They show me around the large entry for the building which includes being introduced to security at the front desk. They give me a map of the building so I won't get lost.

We tour floors six-eight in the building assigned to Grey Publishing. Reception, IT, storage, copy room, kitchen and break room take up the first floor. The second floor is editors and assistants with a reception area and a large conference room. There are two offices with workstations for authors to upload manuscripts or check emails, etc. There are two smaller conference rooms for meetings with editors. The third floor is finance, marketing, administration and Mr. Roach.

My coworkers share the numbers for three businesses that deliver lunch, in addition to the address of a coffee shop, dry cleaners and mini mail center within a six-block radius. They don't ask questions about Jack or Elizabeth…promising to save that conversation for lunch together tomorrow. However, they privately thank me for standing up to Jack Hyde. Finally at 8:25 Robb Loeder calls down to reception and asks someone to escort me to his office.

Mr. Loeder; who insists on being called Robb, leads me to a table in the corner of his office. "Welcome back," he greets me, offering coffee, tea or water which I decline.

"Thank you…" I hesitate.

"You don't sound pleased to be here." He says.

"I don't know if I am comfortable working here." I say.

"Because of Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan?" He asks.

"Yes," I don't want to sound upset. "This was my first professional job. I don't know if Jack Hyde hired me because I have the potential to do the job; or if it was because of his obsession with Christian Grey. Is this a good idea; my returning to work at GP?" I asked.

"Well, I discussed your situation with Grey House HR, Mr. Roach and several of Grey Publishing's editors. If you want a job with Grey Publishing; we want you. If you don't feel comfortable here, we will arrange for you to receive six months of severance pay and a letter of recommendation. If that is the case, this would be considered your exit interview. Grey House HR requested you apply there if you do not stay with Grey Publishing. They have a six-month internship program. At the end of six months you could be assigned to PR, Communications or Marketing."

"Do they know about Jack Hyde assaulting me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, they know because of the media. They are also aware of your relationship with Mr. Grey, due to the media." Robb is painfully honest. "No one here holds what happened against you. In fact, we are indebted to you more than you know. When Jack Hyde was arrested and materials were found that proved he assaulted interns before you; upper management was shocked. Needless to say, all GP staff is undergoing sexual harassment training. Elizabeth's death was a shock to all of us. We're very pleased with the upgraded work environment and the security guards available in the building." He cleared his throat.

"I have not heard about Elizabeth Morgan. Will there be a funeral? Is Grey Publishing organizing a memorial for her? It's just that I didn't receive any emails and there hasn't been anything in the press." I sit quietly with my hands in my lap…but it's just a ruse. My brain is churning and my anxiety levels are through the roof.

"I embargoed information about Miss Morgan because I wanted you to have time to consider your future with Grey Publishing without undue influence from co-workers." Robb said. "After we are done this morning, I have a broadcast email for Grey Publishing regarding Miss Morgan. Since Jack Hyde's arrest, we have been contacted by six of his interns who are cooperating with the police. If he goes to trial, they plan to testify. When they return to Seattle to testify; they will attend exit interviews with GP. We have not heard if there will be a class action lawsuit against SIP/GP and Jack Hyde."

"If management is wondering, I will not be suing GP for Jack assaulting me," I say softly.

"We're concerned about how you are handling all of this. You are coming in one day later than everyone else; GP and the changes are new to the rest of the staff. I'm a new entity to them. The IT staff is new. Two of our editors retired because they did not want to deal with the change in location and management. Remaining staff have been reorganized into positions more appropriate for them. This leads me to you. The departure of three of our editors leaves us with positions to be filled. I would like to offer you a position as a copy editor with Grey Publishing."

"But…I only worked at SIP less than a month." I protest.

"Here is a detailed job description. Mr. Roach, Grey House HR and three of the senior editors agree with my evaluation of your abilities. You know the authors. Your review of manuscripts has been insightful. You did not have to work last week, but you read manuscripts. Mr. Roach assures me that work ethic enabled Grey Publishing to continue forward despite down time during this transition."

"I don't know about this," I say hesitantly after reading the job description. "Although, there doesn't appear to be anything that I have not done or do not understand. Mr. Grey had nothing to do with this decision?" I asked.

"I can assure you that this decision was made by me without influence or input from Mr. Grey." Robb said sincerely. "After I made this decision; I discussed it with GP upper management and Grey House HR. They support my decision; which I believe is in your best interest and ours." Robb replied.

"Good, because it is very important to me to do this on my own if I stay with GP." I pause again.

"Give us 90 days, Ana," Robb urged me. "If you say yes, I can show you to your new office. You will have better, more secure technology and an assistant. I will order business cards for you. Security needs to photograph you and issue a security card and pass codes. IT needs to schedule a meeting with you. Plus, there is new paperwork to be signed."

I drew a deep breath. Publishing is what I want to do. This is a chance to prove myself. "Agreed," I said. "Ninety days probationary period, but I refuse to be blindsided. I want a performance review every thirty days during that ninety day probationary period. I want specific work-performance standards and accountability measures."

"Work performance standards and accountability are part of the new Grey Publishing HR experience. Part of the paperwork you sign this morning is your WPS and a non-disclosure agreement, which states that you do not talk to the press about Grey Publishing. Additionally there are security protocols to sign, as in you don't play solitaire on our computers or introduce viruses. You don't troll questionable websites. You don't release contact information for our authors or provide a database of information about clients or coworkers to spam websites."

"Understood," I acknowledge.

"Welcome to Grey Publishing, Anastasia Steele, Copy Editor. Now, I hate to throw you under the bookmobile – but your schedule is already tight today. I will take you to Security who will photograph you, fingerprint you, and give you a security pass card and keys to your office. When you are done with them, come back to our offices. Claire will call IT to meet with you. You need to be at a meeting at one o'clock in the main conference room on the second floor. Roach, the VP of Marketing; the VP of Operations and all the editors are meeting – it's informal. Lunch will be provided. I'm providing an update on staffing."

"Do I need to prepare anything?" I took notes on my smart phone.

"If you have time, look through the current roster of Jack's authors." Robb started sliding paperwork to me to sign. I'm amazed my salary is double my intern rate of pay, in addition to a signing bonus equivalent to three months' pay. Robb explained there would be a 5% merit raise at the end of my 90-day probationary period. There are signing bonuses for acquiring bestselling authors. Additionally, after 90 days, I would start receiving full benefits of sick days, leave days and insurance.

Security is cool, calm and professional. Christian's security informed Grey Annex Security I will be working in the building. I get a couple side glances from staff; but as they don't stare at me; I can deal with their curiosity. I apologize for the media outside Grey Annex this morning. I'm with them for thirty minutes. I'm assigned a parking spot in basement level parking. They provide a map of the parking area. Their main rule is to let them know if I'm entering the building before six and/or leaving the building after six. One of them escorts me back to Grey Publishing.

IT waits for my return. I turn down the work-provided smart phone and handed them the one Christian gave me. I ask them to remove the GPS tracker app. I get new applications on my smart phone to access work emails and the manuscript database. I get new IT passwords. I get a crash course in accessing the author database. IT hands me a tablet to access manuscripts via wifi. I get a crash course in accessing manuscripts on the manuscript server. I get a crash course in accessing the online calendar program for the office. They teach me to sync my work laptop , tablet and smart phone to the main calendar app. They show me how to access the online HR training courses. Once I watch the training videos, answer some questions online and click submit, it goes to the HR server and notifies them I am in compliance with training.

At break time, I check my voice mails, emails and texts. I turn down an offer for lunch from Christian, Kate, Ethan, Mia and Grace. I send a broadcast email explaining I have a working lunch today, but thanks for the offer. I can't wait to sign it Anastasia Steele, Copy Editor, Grey Publishing. I text José and Kate about his art show and our plans from my smart phone.

Retrieving Ray's electronic tracker; I use the powder room and kitchen. I make tea, return to my office and make a list of things to do. Robb drops by with a file of applications from ten potential assistants. I check through the current roster of Jack's authors. Yes, I've pretty much got those nailed. I have the five manuscripts Jack was championing, plus two more I read last week which should really be considered for publication. I print out information regarding the six authors Jack has kept in limbo waiting for notification of acceptance/rejection from SIP/Grey Publishing. I will bring them to the notice of the group. There has been so much to absorb this morning. A ping from my calendar announces the meeting.

After lunch I am astonished when Claire delivers a bouquet of two-dozen white roses to me. We share a whole five minutes of gossip behind closed doors before she has to go back downstairs. She asks if they are from Mr. Grey and giggles when I open the card and nod. She congratulates me on the job promotion and we promise to have lunch together tomorrow.

_Anastasia, congratulations on the new job. I can offer champagne and an appropriate celebratory dinner tomorrow evening. Christian_

Work has gone from dreading facing Jack Hyde to being the most interesting part of my day – well, since I'm not sleeping with Christian anyway. I'm doing more than making and fetching coffee, typing letters to authors and replacing paper and toner cartridges in the copy machine. I'm not sorting manuscripts by author last names. I'm not worrying about how to move or sit at my desk without Jack _Captain Space Invader_ Hyde leering at me. Without him shouting at me or trying to micromanage my work; I'm actually concentrating on projects for longer periods of time.

3 p.m.  
From Christian  
To Ana  
Re: Esclava Salons  
Roz developed a list of a dozen "lackluster" projects/businesses. My accounting people are running the numbers and conducting financial analysis for the twelve. We will terminate business with them by Labor Day. It will mean some late nights with Mergers and Acquisitions, accounting and legal – but it will be done. Esclava Salons is one of the twelve. I have chosen the option where I gift my holdings in Esclava to Elena. I will pay off any bank loans with Grey House name on them. It will keep me from being financially tied to her. It will keep her from being indebted beyond her means and approach me to bail her out. I cannot just walk away from our business arrangement, there are papers to sign, pipers to pay.  
I have asked my family, in the interest of repairing our relationship, to not discuss us now or in the future with Elena. I explained I plan to separate Grey House from Esclava Salons before Labor Day. Grandmother T, mom and Mia are looking for a new salon. GEH security will have to vet them, but it will happen.  
How is your day going? Are you settling in alright?

3:10 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Thank you  
The roses are lovely. Thank you for the offer of champagne and dinner tomorrow night; but I promised to research the phone answering service for Ray and call him with options. Dinner tonight is with Kate and Ethan so we have a chance to catch up on the move, Barbados, their summer plans, Ethan's class schedule and Kate and my work schedules. Thank you for giving me time to think about what I'm doing. I've been overwhelmed. No more communications during work today, OK?

I move the roses out of my office…I was staring at them and not getting work done. I remember what Christian said the last time he sent me white roses. _I'm worth it when you are ready. Think about that._ I don't dare think about that. I've already had two flashbacks of that kiss the first night outside his elevator and my panties are soaked. I individually smell all two dozen roses; then move the roses to the open reception area on the second floor. The three assistants on the floor are thrilled to have the roses on the console table by the elevator. They raise all our spirits.

At the end of the day, security escorts me to Kate's car because there is a media mob outside. I apologize, but they assure me it's the most fun they've had in a while. They tease they will bring tabloids to work tomorrow for my autograph. Kate and I talk about the situation and I agree to call Sawyer. He meets us in the parking level at the condo and escorts us into the building, while Ryan keeps the paparazzi at bay outside the building. I offer to feed Ryan and Sawyer, but they decline. Sawyer takes one of the living room chairs to the hall. Ryan lurks outside the building. Ethan, Kate and I talk about how to deal with the onslaught of media in our lives. I can't apologize enough, but they don't hold it against me. Kate is hysterical with laughter over us having paparazzi and security. I wonder how to get off this crazy train.

I call Carla; but regret our convoluted conversation. She's more interested in my relationship with Christian than she is in my new job. Men…it's always men first with Carla. She keeps advising me to get everything I can out of Christian before he finds another woman. She points out that national tabloids suggest Christian is interested in half a dozen petite actresses and heiresses. For the rest of the conversation I am lectured on how to keep Christian interested in me. I don't want to hurt her feelings…but I think there's more to a relationship than pretty lingerie and expensive perfume. How do I tell her that the only thing I want from Christian is a relationship with a man I can trust and love….not stuff?

I talk to Ray. He has decided to join José Sr. at the opening of José's art exhibit in Portland. He wants Kate and me to go to Sassy's Smokehouse with them after we go to the exhibit. I explain we're working on logistics. I don't need any more notoriety. Ray is still getting hounded by the media for information about Christian and me. I apologize but wring a promise out of him that he won't shoot anyone. I promise to bring him the list of answering services that can screen the media calls from the client calls. We talk about the media. Ray says he wouldn't mind Christian continuing to provide security. He doesn't want what happened to Elizabeth to happen to me. I cannot tell Ray that Leila is not some random psycho who is obsessed with Christian. There is history between them.

I divert the conversation by asking Ray about the tankless water heater. He says it would be a breeze to install. He wants one for the house so it will give him good practice installing it before he tackles ours. He can donate our old water heater to the same recycled home products place he gave the doors. He's very proud of my new job. I tell him that I'm scared I'll blow it. He reminds me I research everything and make informed decisions. Seeing Ray over the fourth was great. I needed the time to think. Christian has honored my demand that I need time and space to figure myself out. I feel guilty though, because I know he could be having nightmares while I'm stuck in some loop in my head.

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:00 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Thank you...  
for warning security at Grey Annex about the media and me. Thank you for the loan of Sawyer and Ryan tonight. You are right; this media frenzy puts Kate and Ethan in jeopardy. I owe you an apology. Ray says not to rock the boat and allow you to provide a close protection detail as long as they do not interfere in my life or attempt to dissuade me from things I need to do. Sawyer providing transportation and protection is acceptable. Do you think the gym at Grey Annex is safe to use?

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:15 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Thank you –  
I thought the day would end without hearing from you again. Thank you for accepting transportation and protection from Sawyer. I will still have my IT people checking your emails – Barney says you are getting thousands a day. The important ones, like author emails, work emails, family/friend emails, etc. will go right through without issue. Grey Annex will have orders from Sawyer regarding handling any messages, mail, packages, etc. which threaten you; please give them to Sawyer to deal with immediately. Grey Annex doesn't have an open track but they have great, state-of-the-art gym with treadmills. Sawyer can keep anyone from bothering you.

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:30 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bothering me?  
Please tell me that is NOT security speak for Sawyer reporting if Bobby the Bodybuilder decides to look at me. I'm going to try a workout schedule early in the morning on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. My exercise schedule has been so intermittent since graduation. I need to reestablish a schedule and reclaim my life. I'd like to be at Grey Annex by 7:00 so that I can run for an hour, shower, dress and be upstairs to work before 9. I'll be ready by 6:40 to go with Sawyer to Grey Annex.  
Kate found pictures on the Coping Together website. I was right…you look like a rogue.

Tuesday evening, July 5, 7:45 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Thank you –  
but I only want to be a rogue with you. Sawyer is there to keep anyone from annoying you, photographing you, or touching you. Bobby the Bodybuilder will be Bobby-Booted-from-the-Building if I hear he was inappropriate with you. Claude wants to know why I'm kick boxing the shit out of him. I'm trying to lose my angst over us.  
Anastasia – I miss you. I want to see you. I want to talk to you. I want to be with you. Please – I cannot wait until Labor Day when Elena's out of my life to be with you again. Please, help me to fix us. 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:00 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: You can't fix me…  
…I think I need to talk to John to get my head on straight about things. Will you have Carrick contact me? I was supposed to remember to pick up papers for Ray; but in my haste to leave Sunday, I forgot. I need to ask questions about Leila. Grey Publishing is donating to a local scholarship fund at Elizabeth's alma mater in her honor. It is our understanding her body has been shipped to Virginia where her family plans to hold a service. Have you heard of any legal issues regarding Elizabeth's death? 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:15 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Yes, I will have Dad contact you about the paperwork for Ray.  
Dad can tell you if there are issues with Elizabeth's family. I will endeavor to answer your questions about Leila. I can arrange for you to see John? You can write a list of questions you want answered – I will be honest. You should wear jeans or slacks when you see John…if you are wearing a dress and stockings…I might inappropriately grope you…John's office is on the fourth floor of his building…that means stairs…or the elevator.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:30 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: John  
Yes, I will meet with John but I can't meet until Friday after work. I'm sorry if that is short notice. I'm working late tomorrow because I have interviews for an assistant on Friday. Thursday is the opening of José's art exhibit.  
I do have a tendency to over think things, I admit it. But I've been thinking about Saturday night and how wonderful it was to be with you. Despite our interruption by Elena in the middle of the festivities, we were able to have a wonderful rest of the evening and night with one another. We had a lovely time Sunday until I ran away. I'm not willing to give up the essential Ana to please your family or friends…and I think we have to talk about that. I need to learn to deal better… hopefully John can help. 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:40 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
Were you planning to drive? I could fly us to Portland in Charlie Tango. If Kate agrees, I can ask Elliott to go with us. We can have a driver in Portland take us to the art exhibit. Taylor is my co-pilot. He is licensed and insured to fly Charlie Tango. He can fly us back if I have a drink with dinner. What time does the exhibit open?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 8:50 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
We were planning to drive. If we left Seattle by 5:30, we could be in Portland by 8:30. The exhibit is open 7-10. Ray and José Sr. want to have dinner at Sassy's Smokehouse which is open to midnight. It would be a long drive for us, but we feel we should support José because this is a good opportunity for him. You ask Elliott, I'll ask Kate, we'll coordinate. Safety in numbers?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:00 p.m.  
To Ana, Elliott, Kate  
From Christian  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
If everyone meets at Escala at 5:30, we can take off at 5:45. We'll be in Portland before 7, in a car and at José's exhibition before 7:30 p.m. I can arrange for a driver and limo in Portland. If we stay thirty minutes at José's exhibition, we can be at Sassy's Smokehouse around 8. Dinner finished no later than 9:30. Back to helicopter before 10, back to Seattle by 11. Everyone can be home by midnight or stay overnight at Escala. I can have everyone awake by six in the morning. Mrs. Jones can feed us and send everyone on their way to work.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:15 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Decisions have been made…  
Kate, Elliott and I will meet you at Escala by 5:30 to fly to Portland for José's exhibit. Elliott called shotgun, so he's sitting up front with you. I texted Ray and told him we'd be there by 7:30. He has reservations for nine of us (you, me, Ray, Elliott, Kate, José Sr. and José, Taylor and Sawyer) in a private dining room at Sassy's. Thank you for the offer to stay overnight. Kate and Elliott want one room. I would prefer my own room. We'll all bring clothes for work on Friday. 

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:30 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: José's Art Exhibit  
What genre is José's photography?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:45 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: José takes pictures of landscapes  
– sort of National Geographic (red shirt) photography. He has some great panorama shots of rivers and lakes. He is inspired by Arthur Clarence Pillsbury and Ansel Adams. Pillsbury mentored Adams, who worked as a clerk for him at his Three Arrows Studio in Yosemite. He developed and critiqued Adams first roll of film. José knows more of the history of the early National Parks photographers if you are interested. It's late…I need to go to bed so I can get up early and exercise at Grey Annex. Good night Christian.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:50 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Good night Anastasia  
Dream of me?

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 9:55 p.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Always…  
Meet you on the deck of _The Grace_ in my dreams. Please…have your IT people wipe these emails. I don't want media at José's exhibit. Wait…yes I do; I just want them to be there for José and not for us.

Tuesday Evening, July 5, 10:00 p.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Good night Anastasia  
I'll meet you in your dreams where the sky and water are the color of your eyes.

XX

I am going to see Christian on Thursday, for the first time since I left his parents' home. I don't know why I'm so happy. Carrick is taking care of Jack issues. Grey Publishing is taking care of Elizabeth for the moment. I need to ask Carrick if he can guide me if things go pear-shaped with Elizabeth's family. I'm gainfully employed. But I lost my temper and hit Elena… I have to talk to John.

I am determined not to let Christian sexpertise me Thursday. However, I'm lying here in my bed; where we had a wonderful night of sex after I reviewed the contract. I'm just a wet wanton woman. I worry he fears to be loved more than he fears to be touched. I wonder if I fear punishment, raised voices and arguments more than I fear being without Christian. Memories of arguments with Three rerun in my head. Carla let him verbally abuse me because he was the person with the money and the power in their relationship. Christian is the one with the money and power in our relationship. I saw my mother reinvent herself every time there was a new man in her life. She liked rock because Ray liked rock. She drank tea because Ray drank tea. She wore jeans and T-shirts with Ray. With Bob, she is an energizer bunny high on suburbs! She wears chic twin-sets and dress pants and argyle socks with penny loafers! She is addicted to gourmet coffee now that she is with Bob and she listens to classical music with him. I mean, they go to the opera either in Atlanta or in Columbus for god's sake. They make a weekend of it, hotel stay, Bob golfs, Carla spas, they go to the opera. Okay, I like flying in Charlie Tango and I like gliding and I like dancing with Christian, but I love fishing with Ray. Turning on my side, I hug my pillow, filled with an overwhelming sadness. My thoughts plague me into the early hours until eventually I fall into a fitful, exhausted sleep.

XXXXX  
Wednesday 7/6

Ana's POV

"Morning Sawyer," I greeted him at the door; handing him a tote and a gym bag. I grab the box of personal gear for my office. Stockings, spare phone charger, water bottle, T-4-1 teapot, tin of tea bags, small tin of luxury biscuits, breath mints, miscellaneous toiletries, mirror and fingernail file, a real book and bookmark, half a dozen of my favorite pens, a small packet of stationery, spare umbrella, $20 in singles and pocket change, a sweater and a spare electronic tracker. I won't put up with listening devices any longer. I need to exercise this morning to clear my head. For once I want to feel like a normal young woman with a normal job and a normal life.

Sawyer and I talk security on the way to Grey Annex. I have not changed my mind about Sawyer sitting outside my office door. It's intrusive and I don't like it. I want that space for my administrative assistant. Sawyer agrees to coordinate with HR and Grey Annex security. He can sit in the open reception area of the floor where I work. What he will NOT DO is follow me into the powder room. He will not hover outside my office door while I'm trying to work or have visitors in my office. He will not follow me into conference rooms when I'm meeting with authors or staff. He agrees to all of my rules if I agree to follow his rules rotating transportation routes, about entering and exiting the building and his rule about accompanying me to the cafeteria or the gym.

The gym at Grey Annex perplexes me. It's new…too new…as in did Christian Grey have it installed so that I would have a safe environment for working out? I'm going to ask building security and see if I get an appropriate answer. I step into the women's locker room and I'm convinced this is a new facility. There are very few locks on lockers. What was this area last month before Christian bought SIP? I put my stuff in one of the full-length lockers and drop the padlock key in a special wristband. I pull on my arm sling, a sweatband and get ready to run. The showers, instead of being open to the world, are tucked into small shower/dressing rooms which have locks on the door. I can shower and dress in privacy.

I'm coming to the end of my five-mile run, when a glamorous looking Amazon gets on the treadmill next to mine. I've programmed my cool-down cycle and am looking forward to a hot shower. However, her militant stride almost stops me cold.

"Hi," I remove my ear buds and talk to her.

"Hey," she says, barely losing stride or puffing air. "Are you new to the building?" She asked.

"Started yesterday," I said. "Name's Ana."

"Prescott," she says.

I nod. She just gave me her last name…like Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan…

"Are you part of my entourage?" I ask.

"Pardon?" She queries.

"Are you part of my entourage?" I ask, nodding in the direction of Sawyer who is holding his ground between the door and me.

"I'm building security," she said. "I was hired six months ago. You've got one of Mr. Grey's security staff with you. That must mean you're the new girlfriend." She gives me a cursory look before settling into a rhythmic run. I have slowed from brisk walk to a steady walk for another mile.

"Is this your normal time to work out," I ask. "The reason I'm asking, is I need to know if Mr. Grey plans to have me under observation in the locker room."

"I work for building security, who I guess is owned by Grey. I work out before I go to work. I work 8-5. Working out in the free gym beats paying for a gym membership." Prescott admits.

"How long has this gym been open?" I ask.

She gives me a funny look.

"I know the place is new…just how new?" I ask.

"One month. The machines are all new and under warranty." She replied. "The media is outside for you, aren't they?"

"In May, I had no idea who Christian Grey was. Now I'm ready to join a dirt floor nunnery in a third world country where no one knows me."

"There's no guarantee of safety in a third world country," Prescott says. "Just ask me to show you the battle scars." She turns her attention to running again.

I finish my cool down. I take the hand towel I brought with me from the locker room and wipe down the treadmill. The towels are another dead giveaway. These towels are so new they have texture, not like my over-washed, overused gym towels from my college days. I wipe down my face, arms and legs and pick up my water bottle before I head for the locker room.

I notice the gym now has three giant men working weight machines, boxing bags and an elliptical. Did Christian clear everyone out this morning so that only security and I use the place, or is it so new that the rest of the building hasn't caught on to its secret location? At least Prescott is working out. The fake-workout security guards have to try harder.

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bobby the Bodybuilder  
Mr. Grey, I love the new gym. I wish more staff in the building knew about it. I love the private shower/dressing rooms in the women's locker room. I plan to ask Claire, Amber and Emily to join me on M-W-F. If they are going, I have to get new workout clothes so I don't look shabby next to them. Is Sawyer up for a marathon shopping spree with Kate and me? (Just kidding – I hate shopping and do most of it online.)

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Bobby the Bodybuilder  
Busted – but I didn't want you to use the Grey House gym because I didn't want everyone in the place staring at you. The Grey House gym doesn't have private showers with dressing rooms. When I work out here, I use the private shower facilities attached to my office – so if you use the Grey House gym – you should to use the facilities in my office. How did you figure out the gym was new? What gave me away?

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
Prescott only gave me her last name; which is not normal for working people. I know you're used to being called Grey, but I'm used to being called Ana. The towels are new, the equipment is new and there were very few locks on lockers. Maybe your security guards should work out while I'm there instead of pretending not to watch my ass.

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
They were supposed to be watching your three, six and nine – not just your six. Are you trying to make me jealous? Please eat breakfast – you get snarky when you are hungry.

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
No, I'm not trying to make you jealous. I'm trying to make you aware that you have stalker tendencies…and it's not sweet. I just finished my breakfast. Is there an app for tracking my meals on the smart phone? I'm having lunch with co-workers.

Wednesday 7/6, before 9 a.m.  
To Ana  
From Christian  
RE: Bodybuilding Bodyguards  
I wish I were stalking you – it would ensure that I see you. How about dinner tonight? I love to watch you eat.

Wednesday 7/6, 8:59 a.m.  
To Christian  
From Ana  
RE: Watching me eat…  
I think you are just obsessed with my mouth. I'm working late tonight. No more emails until I get an afternoon break. The roses are still beautiful today. I don't say that so you will send more…I say that to let you know I appreciate them and your thoughtful gesture.

Setting aside the manuscript I had been reading, I stood and stretched. Lunch with the girls couldn't come too soon. We were eating in the cafeteria at Grey Annex. I Googled it earlier to find the special for the day. I liked reading in Christian's library last week and being with Mrs. Jones, but this was wonderful – normal people doing normal things – the ping of the elevator, the tickety tap of a keyboard, the bing when email arrived – it is a far cry from the tension in my life two weeks ago and the barking orders of Jack Hyde putting me on edge. I reached in my desk drawer, took out Ray's tracker and turned it on, checking the office. I checked the halls as I walked to the powder room. I checked the bathroom. No electronic surveillance…so far.

Other editors sent me emails, asking my opinions on manuscripts. In turn, I asked their opinions on the ten applicants for my assistant position. Grey Publishing is undergoing a transformation from a low-key publishing house to a serious player in the publishing world. The loss of ineffective staff meant the remaining staff was stretched thin until appropriate help was hired. Two minutes before lunch; I closed my eyes and enjoyed a calm moment, a break from the busyness of my normal workday.

Some days I wished Carla had talked more about feelings than stuff. She could have explained that one day I would wake up confused about a man. Why didn't she say that the butterflies when looking at Christian were prehistoric size compared to the ones I got before a track meet. My heart skipped a beat when I heard her my smart phone ring. The ringtone is _Your Love is King_. "Mr. Grey," I smiled when I answered the phone.

"No, this is Mr. Grey," He teased.

"Are you sure?" I teased some more.

"I'm not sure about anything around you – except that I like you and I want to see you." He said. He needed a physical connection to her. He needed to touch her. "I know you are having lunch with coworkers, but I hoped to convince you to come to Escala for dinner."

"I can't," I apologized.

"Are you still upset?" He asked quietly.

"No, I need to work late tonight because I'm preparing for interviews for a new assistant on Friday." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not angry with you. I'm thinking about things…I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me," Christian said quietly.

"There is nothing to forgive," I said. "I'm sorry I argued with Elena. I'm sorry I hit her. I'm sorry I ran away. But feeling sorry does not mean I understand how it happened. I need to understand how it happened."

"I'm okay. We're okay," he said assuring her. "If I can't see you tonight, I will wait until tomorrow night. I will be the most loving, kind, considerate boyfriend Miss Anastasia Steele deserves."

"She doesn't deserve you," I said. Conversation waned between us, flattening out to a companionable silence. Conversation was not necessary to make us complete. "I have to go, Christian," I said. "It's lunchtime and I have three coworkers standing in the doorway waiting for me. I love you," I terminated the call and reached for my purse and turned on the electronic tracker. I was not about to have our lunch conversation bugged. I wanted to tell them about the new, free gym in the building.

XX

"Visitor," Claire announced via phone call.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mr. Grey," Claire announced.

"Christian?"

"Carrick," Claire said. "He says he has paperwork for you."

I stepped out into the reception area. "Sawyer, Mr. Carrick Grey, Grey Publishing reception area. Will you bring him to my office?"

Sawyer nodded and disappeared into a stairwell.

"Ana," Carrick appeared in her doorway. "I brought the paperwork for Ray to sign." He handed me a folder. "We also need to talk." He closed the door to my office.

"What do we need to discuss?" I asked. "Because if you are here to tell me to step away from Christian at the urging of Elena Lincoln…I will tell you to go to hell."

"Not my plan at all," Carrick assured her. "But, we have a problem. A mutual problem."

"Elena Lincoln." I guessed.

"You said I could tape our conversation Sunday, for my office. It contained your verbal acknowledgement of our legal arrangement." Carrick said. "However, I can't use it."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because I made the mistake of leaving my phone with the app running on my desktop," Carrick said.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted. "OH MY GOD!" I put my head down on the desk.

Sawyer appeared in two seconds in my office. I shook my head at him and waved him off. Sawyer disappeared, but posted himself outside my office.

"Yes, exactly, precisely." Carrick said.

"How much did you hear?" I raised my head from the desk to look at Carrick.

"The whole conversation," Carrick said.

"Oh my god," I put my head back down on the desk. I was nauseous. I was light headed. Holy shit…I didn't break Christian's NDA…I shattered it into unrepairable pieces.

"Please, look at me," Carrick said. "I gave Christian the conversation. We talked. He confirmed everything you said. He swears you aren't into the lifestyle as he calls it. He was surprised at some of the things Elena said. It was a crisis at our house until Christian contacted John Flynn. I didn't know he was still having nightmares. I knew he still has touch issues. I did not know about him and Elena. John explained that Christian has been stepping away from the lifestyle…which is the reason Elena is so upset with him and you."

"I needed time to think, Carrick. I'm not that person…I don't solve issues with physical violence. I'm trying to put Jack Hyde, Grey Publishing, Christian, Elizabeth, Leila and Elena…all of it into perspective. I don't want to be the person who solves things by physical means. I used to be proactive about things in my life but this past month I've just been in reactive mode." _Part of that equation is that Christian and I have to work out issues somewhere other than in bed…my subconscious snarks._

"Just so you know, it took five stitches to fix Elena's split lip. Grace thinks you hit Elena in the mouth because she called you a gold-digging whore."

"I hit her because she grabbed me when I tried to leave. I don't like being grabbed," I explained.

"Christian and I opted not to tell Grace about the rest of the taped conversation." Carrick said. "She does not know about Christian and Elena's sexual history. She thinks he's arguing with her over you. Grace wants me to ask – are you walking away from Christian because of Elena?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I am sorry about the scene with Elena at Coping Together Saturday night. I'm not sorry Grace asked her to leave that night; because Christian and I were able to enjoy the rest of the evening with one another. I am sorry about the scene at your home Sunday. If Elena continues to harass me when she sees me, I'm going to ask for a no contact order against her. I don't know how to do that without revealing everything."

"She's going to behave herself," Carrick said. "I can guarantee that."

"How?" I asked softly.

"I threatened her with police involvement if she did not remove herself from our social circle, stop contacting Grace and stop any contact with underage youth." Carrick said. "I threatened to kill her if she came near Christian again."

"She's going to blame me and make my life a living hell," I predicted.

"I told her if she says one word to you or about you, she will become the newest radar blip for the Sex Crimes Unit at SPD." Carrick promised.

"Okay then," I breathed a little easier. "I'll sign the paperwork you need. Then I'd like to talk best and worst case scenarios about Elizabeth Morgan with you."

XX

The day faded, along with sounds of other employees leaving. Sawyer came to stand outside my office, but was surprised when I waved him inside. "I'd feel more comfortable with you in my office when there are very few people in the building." The setting sun blazed before dropping from sight. Before 8:30 I turned to Sawyer. "Let's end this long and very busy day." I smiled.

He called down to security to warn them Miss Steele was leaving the building. I set my computer to back up and shut everything down. He drove, I checked emails. Kate was spending the night with Elliott. Ethan would be home late after having dinner with his father. Sawyer rejected my offer to cook dinner. He agreed to eat dinner with me because I said if I had to eat alone; I would not eat; I would just take a shower and go to bed. Sawyer did NOT want to have that conversation with Mr. Grey. He recommended a delivery sandwich shop near the condo that made gourmet grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. I called the sandwich shop; skipping the chips, I ordered fruit salad for us, along with bottles of vitamin water.

Arriving at the condo; we worked together as a team. He checked for paparazzi, while I gathered my things from the SUV. He called the elevator and checked for media hanging about. He grabbed half of my items to carry to the condo, I carried the other half. He manned the door to wait for sandwich delivery while I dressed in sweats for the night. He paid for dinner while I set the table.

Once seated at the table, I insisted we share the details of our day. Sawyer explained every single woman in the building checked him out that afternoon. I commiserated. The moment I explained that my shadow was actually a close protection detail, every woman in the building had visions of _The Bodyguard_ dancing in their heads. I reached into my tote and gave him application folders for my new assistant. "I know who I want to interview, but I think Mr. Grey would be more comfortable knowing there wasn't anything untoward in their histories."

After dinner I apologized…it had been a long day and I wanted to soak in a tub and go to bed. I told Sawyer to stay and read or watch TV. I planned to wake at seven and be to work before nine tomorrow morning. I reminded him to get some sleep before tomorrow because it was going to be a late night at my friend's art exhibit in Portland. He called for Ryan to come to the condo and had a short debrief with Ryan before he departed.

I lolled in my bubble bath for some time. I thought about Christian. I had to come clean with John about Three and my past and how it affected my relationship with Christian. I planned to ask how Leila was doing. I need to know I could be free to love Christian without looking over my shoulder waiting for Leila or one of the subs or Elena to come after me. If Christian made me that promise in front of John, if he could forgive me withdrawing into myself, if he could agree to try some touch therapy…I would go through hell to be with him. I would put up with security guards as long as he loved me and wanted to be with me. I don't need assurance that we are forever, but I want more with him. I also knew if we end; it would be a long time for my heart to heal.

XXXXX  
Thursday, July 7  
Ana's POV

The sound of my heels clacking on the floor reminded me of when I first saw Elena. However, it was going to be a normal work day, nothing out of the ordinary. I would concentrate on my work to make the day go faster…because at the end of the day, I am going to see Christian. I would not Google him just to see his face. I have author letters to process, filing to do, databases to update, manuscripts to read. Daydreaming about Christian would not make the day go faster. I packed carefully for tonight and for tomorrow. There was no sense rethinking my choices now. I wore Kate's plum dress with my hair in a cascade of curls tumbling down my back. I wore plain gold classic jewelry: hoop earrings and a cuff bracelet. I wore an antique gold lapel watch; a graduation gift from Ray. He bartered restoration work at an antique store for it. My graduation card simply said, "In memory of our good times together." Ray is my rock.

Christian was waiting in the garage when Sawyer parked the SUV. "Elliott and Kate are already here." I get a gentle kiss on my forehead and he holds my hand when he leads me to the elevator. I feel that electricity between us. I can almost taste it, pulsing between us, drawing us together. "Oh my," I gasp as I bask briefly in the intensity of this visceral, primal attraction.

"I feel it, too," he says, his eyes clouded and intense. "I want to kiss you," he murmured, staring down into my blue eyes as if mesmerized. He held me gently in his arms.

"I want you to kiss me," I whispered back, gobsmacked by the warmth in his grey eyes.

"First base?" His eyes twinkled and he began worshipping my lips. His hands fisted in my hair, but his kisses were gentle, loving, fulfilling.

I held on to his arms, feeling the strength in his biceps. I was lost in his kisses. Abruptly the doors open, breaking the spell and we're on the roof. It's windy and despite my jacket, I'm cold. Christian puts his arm around me, pulling me into his side and we hurry across to where Charlie Tango stands in the center of the helipad with its rotor blades slowly spinning. I get a quick hug and kiss from Kate and Elliott. Elliott gets in and helps Kate into the helicopter. Christian gets in and helps me. Sawyer and Taylor get in and close the door.

Once we're seated and buckled in, Christian throttles up the engine and we lift off. I wave off Kate's questions and point to the fishbowl that is Charlie Tango's windshield as we continue south. The dusk is to our right, the sun low on the horizon; large, blazing fiery orange. The dusk has followed us from Seattle and the sky is awash with opal, pinks and aquamarines woven seamlessly together as only Mother Nature knows how.

"Wow," Kate says, clearly impressed.

It's a clear, crisp evening and the lights of Portland twinkle and wink, welcoming us as Christian sets the helicopter down on the helipad. We are on top of a strange brown brick building in Portland. I remember our first flight together. I feel like I've known Christian for a lifetime. He powers down Charlie Tango, flipping various switches so the rotors stop and eventually all I hear is my own breathing through the headphones.

Taylor and Sawyer exit the helicopter before us. Elliott stops to help Kate and they exit. Christian unbuckles his harness and comes to undo mine.

"Good trip, Anastasia?" he asks, his voice mild, his gray eyes glowing.

"Yes, thank you for doing this for Kate and me," I reply politely.

"Well, let's go see the boy's photos." He holds his hand out to me and taking it, I climb out of Charlie Tango.

A gray-haired man with a beard walks over to meet us, smiling broadly.

"Joe." Christian smiles and releases my hand to shake Joe's warmly. "Keep her safe for Stephan. He will fly us back to Seattle."

"Will do, Mr. Grey; Miss Steele," he says, nodding at me. "Your car's waiting downstairs, sir."

It's a limo that seats six in the back and three in the front. We sit in silence as our driver takes us to the gallery. Elliott and Christian sit in the back seat, Kate and I on the middle seat, Sawyer, Taylor and our driver to the front seat. This has been so much better than Kate and I racing down the freeway trying to get into the gallery before the end of José's show.

XX

Previously, the gallery struggled to exhibit various art work and artists in a two-week rotation. The new rotation of an artist exhibiting for a month would decrease the gallery's printing and PR costs. When the new manager came into position, he decided he wanted to stabilize their employee and volunteer base and maximize the flow of donations from patrons. The first art show of the fiscal year promised to be a dozy – especially since he recognized Christian Grey's new girlfriend in the portraits he demanded for a third section of the show. He built a new PR flyer which included one landscape picture and two portrait pictures. He sent it to every media outlet in a 400-mile radius of Portland. José Rodriguez's show would be sold out before one week passed, or he overestimated the effect of using Christian Grey's girlfriend as bait.

The gallery manager broke out the better liquor and wines from the cellar. He only hired good looking bartenders and wait staff. His receptionist was a looker, especially in a power red suit, with trendy jewelry and stilettos that stretched her legs to her shoulders. She was a petite girl, long dark hair and pale complexion like Miss Steele. He planned to keep her scurrying back and forth before the main windows with José in hopes the media would assume it was Miss Steele. José announced his friends and family would be there opening night. The gallery manager hoped for a huge crowd to kick off the exhibition. He called potential donors and let it slip that Christian Grey would be in attendance that night.

Ray tried to breathe calmly. José had interesting pictures, but the final section of the exhibit pissed him off. He thought he would support his friend's son, see Annie and sign court papers for her. He hadn't felt comfortable the moment he stepped in the place and became more uncomfortable with the passing minutes and the growing crowd. He wanted a fun night out with his friend and it was important to support José – but this took every ounce of self-control he owned.

José Sr. could read his friend like a book. Ray was a slow torch burning.

"I like your landscapes, José. I don't know how to praise them enough. But your portraits piss me off," Ray said. "This is exploitation! Do Kate and Ana know about these pictures? What were you thinking?" He rounded on José as the receptionist left them alone for a minute.

"No, I've been busy and haven't had time to warn them." José said.

"Too late now son," José Sr. announced when he spotted Ana and friends entering the building.

"The gallery manager asked for portraits. He thought just a show of landscapes would dead end my exhibition. I brought in the only portrait pictures I had, which were of the girls. He picked the ten best ones and paid to have them blown up, printed and framed. It's all happened so fast, like within the last week. That picture of Ana in the sun rays is – ethereal. I used it as an anchor of the show."

"José, they are beautiful pictures of the girls, but I don't think Elliott Grey will appreciate that picture of Katherine brushing her hair and displaying a great deal of her goods to the world." José Sr. said. "Do these pictures explain the large media crowd outside?"

"I know there was advance publicity," José admitted, "but the portraits weren't included in it. The flyer announcing the show went out a month ago. It only had landscape pictures in it" He stood there, astonished at the reactions of Ray and his father. He had made an extra effort to project himself as a serious artist – plain dark suit, crisp white shirt, plain dark tie, highly polished shoes – he even had a manicure, a haircut and a facial. _God, do men get facials all the time? His aesthetician plucked his eyebrows, trimmed his sideburns and evened out his hairline. It was embarrassing to get "tidied up" as she put it. _The gallery manager wanted to get a picture of him, Ana and Kate next to the picture of them by the fire. He said it would look great for the exhibition review scheduled for the _Seattle Times_ and the _Portland Tribune_.

When the group arrived at the art gallery; they were shocked at the number of paparazzi and media milling about outside. They were roped away from the entrance, but some of them spilled out onto the street.

"What the hell?" Taylor growled. "How did they know you were coming here?"

"Kate?" I looked at her. "Did you tell anyone we were coming here?"

"No one, I swear," she said to Elliott.

"No," Taylor said. "This isn't word of mouth, a tweet, or a flash mob. This is media; notified you would be here. I blame it on the gallery. I need you to just stay in the limo until Sawyer and I can run a security check."

Before long Taylor returned and we are ushered into the gallery. Avoiding shouted questions from the paparazzi, Taylor led the way followed by Elliott and Kate, followed by Christian and me, followed by Sawyer. The limo driver went to the parking area to wait for our return. We enter a converted warehouse; brick walls, dark wood floors, white ceilings and white pipe work. It's airy and modern and there are several people wandering across the gallery floor, sipping wine and admiring José's work. For a moment, my troubles melt away as I grasp that José has realized his dream. Way to go, José!

"Good evening and welcome to José Rodriguez's show." A young woman dressed in black with very short red hair, bright red lipstick and large hoop earrings greets us. She glances briefly at Kate, then paused, looking longer at Elliott. Her glance slides over me when she spots Christian. When she realizes she is staring; she has the grace to blush; and then seems to recognize Kate and me. "Ladies," she greets us warmly. "We'll want your impressions about the exhibit, Kate and Ana." Smiling; she hands us brochures and points out the three sections of the exhibit and the bar.

"You're here early!" José sounded surprised as he approached us.

"Christian brought us in his helicopter!" Kate explains.

"Forgive me, I would like to stay and talk, but I have to give an opening greeting," José said. He took off in the direction of Miss Red Lipstick.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I am thrilled to be exhibiting my photographs here at the Portland Art Gallery. It's an incredible opportunity before I begin my senior year at WSUV. My instructors at WSUV have been monumental in helping me learn my profession. All of these pieces are important to me as there is a memory of good times with family and friends, or a time of reflective solitude behind each of them." José welcomed everyone.

"Annie, why don't you and Kate go get something to drink for all of us?" Ray said suddenly, blocking both girls from walking around the gallery. He handed Annie a $100 bill despite a frown from Christian. "Beer please, for José Sr. and me. Get whatever the boys want."

Ana and Kate headed for the line at the bar, giving each other questioning looks as everyone in the place seemed to smile and recognize them.

"What's up," Elliott asked.

"Christian and you can go in – no one else." Ray, José Sr., Taylor and Sawyer provided an effective blockade for the third section of the gallery.

Christian and Elliott stepped through the arch, wondering what Ray was protecting and got the shock of their lives. Pictures...huge pictures...the one of Ana and Kate dancing together, in a suggestive booty rub, had to have been 30x42 inches. There was a picture of Ana and Kate, huddled before a campfire, sharing the same blanket, mittens on hands, jackets on, stocking caps on and steam coming from whatever was in their mugs. There were pictures of Kate brushing her hair. She wore a strapless dress which showed a great deal of cleavage. Kate at graduation in cap and gown, happy and smiling for the camera. An angry Kate with spots of color high on her cheeks, her eyes narrowed. There were pictures of Ana: laughing, pouting, smiling, scowling and standing in a sun ray, her eyes closed, with her lashes brushing her cheeks, a soft smile gracing her rosy lips. Her hands were tucked in her back pockets of her jeans.

"This explains why everyone recognizes Kate and Ana." Elliott grimaced.

"I don't know about you, but I'm buying every one of these and I'm going to try to get them taken down tonight, or at least have this section closed off. Fucking José!" Christian snarled.

"I'll buy Katie's pictures from you," Elliott announced. "I wonder how much the negatives will cost us."

We're still standing in the beverage line, when Christian and Elliott go in search of someone. I watch mesmerized as they talk animatedly with Miss Red Lipstick. Christian fishes out his wallet and produces a credit card. I'm so glad. José has real talent. Christian must have bought one of his photographs. They fend off lots of people coming forward to shake hands with them…what is it? Special thanks for the first buyer?

Kate and I stop watching the guys and point out the different photographs around the room, reminiscing about where José took the picture and what we were doing at the time. Neither one of us take the time to read the brochure.

"The wine is abysmal;" Kate reported as we handed out beers to the men. "Ana and I tried a glass of the white and a glass of the red. You're better off with the imported beers."

"Cheers," the men toasted us.

"Let's look around," Christian suggested, nodding at Ray, who held his ground with José Sr., Taylor and Sawyer. "He's quite talented, isn't he?" Christian admired a lake photo in the first section of the art gallery.

"Can I take your photograph?" The photographer from the _Portland Tribune_ approaches our group.

"Sure." Christian said, "but not in section three. It's closed."

The photographer lines us up against a mocha colored wall. "Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh; thank you." He snaps a couple of photos and scurries away from us – probably wondering who to ask about Section Three being closed.

"Why is Section Three closed?" Kate asked with her usual inquisitiveness.

Elliott takes the lead to Section Three by guiding Kate. Christian and I follow behind. I'm holding his elbow like he's escorting me at Coping Together. This does not bode well.

"I thought your friend was more of a landscape man," Christian said, waiting for Ray, José Sr., Sawyer and Taylor to move and allow us into Section Three. We turn the corner and I can see why I've been getting strange looks. Hanging on the far wall are five huge portraits of me. There are three huge portraits of Kate. There are two huge portraits of Kate and me.

I stare blankly at them, stupefied, the blood draining from my face. Me: pouting, laughing, serious, amused and ethereal. All in super close up, all in black and white.

"Did you buy one of these?" I ask Christian, unable to take my eyes off the pictures.

"One of these?" he snorts, not taking his eyes off them.

"You bought more than one?" I'm surprised.

He rolls his eyes. "I bought them all, Anastasia. I don't want some stranger ogling you in the privacy of their home."

My first inclination is to laugh. "You'd rather it was you?" I scoff.

He glares at the pictures again before speaking. "Hey, Elliott and Ray are just as unhappy about this as I am. I bought the pictures and the negatives. We're just keeping the section blocked off until gallery staff can remove them from the walls, crate them and ship them to Grey House."

I just stand and look at the pictures and shake my head. Kate is shell-shocked into silence, for once in her naturally inquisitive life.

"You look very relaxed in these photographs, Anastasia. I don't see you like that very often." Christian remarked, sliding his knuckles down my arm. I flush and glance down at my fingers. He tilts my head back and I inhale sharply at the contact with his long fingers. "I want you that relaxed with me," he whispers. All trace of humor has gone.

"Well, right now I feel bloody embarrassed," I say. 'If we leave now, will the paparazzi outside follow us to Sassy's?"

"Sawyer ordered the limo driver to take a ten minute drive away from the gallery and then bring the limo to the private exit. We'll all leave from there." Christian said, noting two gallery workers making their way toward us. "These come down, now and are to be crated. We're not leaving the building until it is done." He orders.

"You're sure they won't make more pictures and hang them," Kate asked.

"We own the negatives now, too." Elliott replied. "Taylor had a talk with the gallery manager. He won't put up any more pictures of you in this gallery because he does not have signed photo releases from you. It's how we got our hands on the negatives. Of course, we don't know how many pictures were taken by the press before we got here. You two had better go say goodbye to José."

I drag my gaze away from the sun ray picture and scan the main section of the building for José. He's talking to a group of young women. Kate nods and we go off to talk to him. Sawyer, Taylor and Ray keep the crowd away from Christian. It's not going to be an easy night for us. The girls are hanging on José's every word. One of them gasps as we approach, no doubt recognizing us from the portraits.

"José." Kate's voice is chilly.

"Ana, Kate. Excuse me, ladies." José grins at them and puts his arms around us. On some level I'm amused at José. He acts all smooth, impressing the ladies, ignoring Kate's chilly greeting.

"You look mad," he says to Kate.

"We're not happy about the pictures," Kate muttered, giving him a fierce look. "We need to go, there's way too much press here for the wrong reasons."

"But you just got here," José argued.

"The pictures are fantastic, José; you're very talented." I try to sooth things between my two friends, but seriously…I'd like to smack José right now. "I wish you had warned us about the portraits. Ray, Christian and Elliott are not happy!"

"Shit. Sorry, Ana. I should have told you when the gallery manager asked for them. Do you like them?" He asked us, expecting a positive answer.

"Um; I don't know," I answer truthfully, momentarily knocked off balance by his question.

"Well, they're all sold, so somebody likes them. How cool is that? Both of you are poster girls."

"Be sure to send us photo releases next time," Kate warns him. "I have a generic one that dad uses all the time for Kavanagh Media. I'm sure you can create one suitable for exhibition use."

José hugs and then releases us. "Don't be strangers, you're still my girls. Oh, Mr. Grey, good evening."

"Mr. Rodriguez, very impressive show." Christian sounds icily polite. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but we're off to get dinner and then get back to Seattle. I know Ray told you where we would be dining. I don't dare speak it aloud in this crowd." His voice probably just froze all the sweet tea at Sassy's Smokehouse.

"Bye, José. Congratulations again." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kate follows suit and then Elliott and Christian drag us away to the line of silent men. Ten crates on two handcarts precede us. They are put in a storage room and Christian is given a bill of lading. We're out the building and into the limo with Ray and José Sr. following behind.

"How's the arm, Annie?" Ray asked.

"I thought I was going to have to re-injure it knocking sense into José, but the Grey brothers defended Kate and my honor; so I let him off with a stern look. Did you like the picture of me standing in the sun ray? I asked Christian to give that one to you if you want it."

"I'd rather have the bonfire picture of you and Kate. It would look great over my mantle." Ray admitted. "I think you should give the one of you in the sun ray to your mother."

"If you are thinking it will make her regard me as a simple, uncomplicated woman, you're asking too much," I laughed.

"Let's get the twelve-person family special," Christian suggested. "Then Ray and José Sr. can take the leftovers home. Sawyer and Taylor will eat in shifts. He nodded to them standing outside the door to the private dining room.

"That's very kind of you," I said. "But I don't know how many leftovers there will be after you, Elliott, José, Taylor and Sawyer eat."

"If José doesn't get here on time for dinner, I'll take him a to-go plate," JoséSr. offered.

"The twelve person family special," Christian orders from the waitress.

"Meats?" She asked.

"Ribs, apple pork sausage, chicken and brisket, with six extra pounds of ribs," Christian replied to the nods of approval around him.

"Sides?" She asked.

"You have to try the southwest macaroni and cheese," I suggested. "Shell macaroni, black beans, corn, Ortega chiles, red onion with jalapeno jack cheese."

"Sounds spicy," said Christian.

"It's sassy all right," José Sr. laughed. "Best get some cowboy beans, coleslaw, some baked sweet potatoes, skillet corn bread and a couple gallons of Sassy's Sweet Tea."

After a dinner was assembled for José and the leftovers were evenly divided among Ray and José Sr.; the ladies went one way to the bathrooms and the men to the other.

"Elliott, I need to talk to Ray, but I don't want to do it in the bathroom. Can you play sergeant at arms for me for a few minutes so I can talk to Ray in the foyer?"

XX

"May I talk to you about Anastasia?" Christian asked.

"You must be someone special to my Annie," Ray said. "Otherwise you would not be in her life. I appreciate what you did at the art show. I don't know why José exhibited those pictures of Annie and Kate, but thank you for buying them and removing them from the show."

"I love her sir," Christian says. "I've never done this before and I hope that I do it right. Sir, I want to marry Anastasia. You know I can provide for her financially. She'll never want for anything."

"Son, don't be a fool thinking my Annie is after you for your money. I know Hyde said Annie was sleeping with you for what she could get out of you. She's seen her bed-hopping mother go after 'a better life' for herself, regardless of any damage she might inflict on other people's lives. Annie has seen me, unable to move on to a new relationship because I haven't stopped loving Carla. There are a lot of days I don't like Carla – but I haven't stopped loving her. I'm not 'in love' with Carla anymore, but I still love her. I probably always will because she gave me Annie and she is the most precious gift I have."

"I feel that way about her sir. I want to love and cherish her for the rest of our lives. Please give me permission to marry your daughter."

"Oh son," Ray laughed. "You have my blessing to ask – but only Annie can give you the answer you seek."

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	15. Chapter 15

Just Breathe, Chapter 15 – the morning after the exhibition, talking with John

Friday morning, 7/8  
Ana's POV

_Christian stands over me; grasping a plaited, leather riding crop. He's wearing old, faded, ripped Levis and that's all. He flicks the crop slowly into his palm as he gazes down at me. He's smiling, triumphant. I cannot move. I am naked and bound spread-eagled on the large four-poster bed in the Red Room of Pain. He trails the riding crop up the insides of my legs, up my thighs, circling my navel, up my torso, between my breasts. He circles the riding crop at the base of my throat. He drags it up my throat, over my chin, across my lips, up my nose and it rests on my forehead for a minute. He gazes down at my breasts, at my pebbled nipples, at my moistening slit._

_Smiling, he resumes his path with the crop. He trails the tip of the crop from my forehead down the length of my nose, so I can smell the leather, and over my parted, panting lips. He pushes the tip into my mouth so I can taste the smooth, rich leather. "Suck," he commands his voice soft._

_My mouth closes over the tip as I obey. I catch it between my teeth, like I do with my bottom lip when I am concentrating. I suck it for a few minutes, watching his erection strain against his jeans._

"_Enough," he snaps as he tugs the crop out of my mouth, trails it down and under my chin, down my neck to the hollow at the base of my throat. He swirls it slowly there and then continues to drag the tip down my body, along my sternum, between my breasts, over my torso down to my navel. I'm panting, squirming, pulling against my restraints. He swirls the tip around my navel then continues to trail the leather tip south, through my pubic hair to my clitoris. He flicks the crop and it hits my sweet spot with a sharp slap. I come, gloriously, loudly moaning my release._

"Ana, Ana, darling, are you all right?" Christian gathered me in his arms.

OMG, I'm so embarrassed. Did he hear me moaning? "What…what are you doing in here?" I stutter, trying to brush hair out of my eyes.

"I knocked, but I heard you moaning, so I came in. I came to see if you wanted to go to Grey Annex to run, or if you wanted to run with me." He said.

Having been abruptly awakened by the dream and him, I'm gasping for breath, covered in sweat and feel aftershocks of my orgasm. I'm disoriented.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asks.

I blush _burning in hell_ red and shake my head no. "I was dreaming…"

He notices my blush and pushes me down on the bed. "You are so beautiful when you blush. Did you have a wet dream?" His hand slid up my leg to my apex covered by sleep shorts. "You are soaked," he murmurs. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You," I try to close my eyes.

"Look at me, Ana – what was I doing?" His voice pushes me to the truth.

I peek up at him through my lashes. "You had a riding crop."

"Really?" His astonished look makes me blush again.

"Yes."

"What was I doing?" He kisses my neck.

"You were," oh god…his fingers press against the seam of my sleep shorts, stroking me.

"What was I doing?" He asks again in that Dom voice that brooks no argument.

"I was restrained on your bed in the playroom. You flicked me with the riding crop."

"Where," he asked. His hand cups my ass and he pushes his erection against me.

_Oh my god, I've forgotten how big he gets…how he gets hard so fast._

"Where, pretty girl?" His talented fingers slide into my shorts, and hone in on my sex.

I moaned, "There...you flicked me there."

"Did your dream make you come?" He groaned and began circling his thumb over my swollen bud. He paused for a moment when his fingers find the string of my tampon. "You're on your cycle?" He whispered.

"It's the end of it. I started late Sunday night." Suddenly, I'm shy…I mean…my god; Kate never told me how to dealt with the whole cycle/sex thing. I wouldn't even know how to ask Carla.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be," and with that –my clothes are gone, my tampon is gone, and his fingers move all over my sex. He kisses me, he nibbles my neck, he sucks my nipples while his fingers touch me, his fingers push inside me, his fingers rub my slit over and over. "Come for me baby; show me how much you've missed me."

I bury my face in his bicep and silently scream another climax. It is cathartic, stress relieving, while igniting my need for him.

Christian moves off me in a minute and strips naked. Using his bathrobe belt, he ties my hands above my head. He pulls me diagonally on the bed, the motion pulling my breasts high and tight, so needy for his hands or his mouth. With less than ten seconds of warning, he is sheathed inside me, his hips rolling and stroking slowly and deeply, his hands on my hips, holding me while he pushes into me. His mouth seeks and finds my pebbled nipples, sucking, licking, nibbling me toward another explosion.

"Please," I beg, "please…more…oh god…I need to feel you, all of you…"

He stills and flips me over, thrusting into me again as I brace myself on my forearms. My nipples brush against the soft sheets, sending flashes of desire to my core. Christian places his hands on my hips, thrusting harder and harder into me. He wraps one arm around my waist and his hand goes back to my sex…finding my stiff hard bud, tugging it, circling it, pressing it until I grind back against him…

"Don't stop," I moan; trying to grind against him more.

"Come for me Ana, he pants, "I want you to come all over my hard hot cock…I want you to be soaking wet just for me."

Seconds later…my insides shatter as his hand tugs my swollen bud. I put my mouth to my arm and muffle my scream as I grip him over and over… I hear and feel his feral moan against my spine as he thrusts once, twice, a third time, and collapses on me.

His weight and his body heat hold me in place…I don't want to move. "Oh god, baby, I've missed you. I want you so much, please don't leave me. Please stay and let me love you." He murmurs while kissing my hair and stroking my shoulder.

XX

Christian comes in when I'm trying to brush my hair into a messy braid, and he takes over. His fingers are nimble and the braid is perfectly tight. He sighs when he's done with it, and gives me a look in the mirror.

"What?" I ask.

He steps behind me and places my braid over one shoulder, very gently. Then his arms encircle my waist, and he rests his head on top of mine. "You look very pretty this morning, Anastasia." He plants a kiss on the top of my head and warns me breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. When he departs after swatting me on the ass, I still feel the heat of his body and can smell his aftershave. I have to sit on the bed and catch my breath. Was this morning make-up sex? Was it just sex? When did I become addicted to his touch? I have interviews to conduct today or I could consider staying in bed with him all day. The man makes me weak in the knees…wet in my panties…and confused in my head.

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Informed sources reveal the gorgeous Grey Brothers were seen at the Portland Art Gallery last night with Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanagh. It is the first sighting of Christian and Anastasia since the announcement in the media on Sunday that they are in a committed relationship. Media caught pictures of the arrival, but not the departure. The artist currently on display at the Portland Art Gallery is José Rodriguez, a college friend of the young ladies. Rumor says there were ten pictures of the young women in one section of the gallery when the exhibit opened at seven p.m.; but shortly after the arrival of the Grey Brothers, all ten photos were removed, crated and prepped for shipping to Seattle. We don't know the kind or quality of photos…but they were quickly removed before the general public got much of a look. Rumor claims Christian Grey paid a cool quarter of a million for the ten pictures and the negatives. Calls to the gallery, Rodriguez and the Greys have not been returned. If there is a breakup between Elate (Elliott-Kate) or Christiana (Christian-Ana)…who gets the pix? Or will vengeful lovers post the pictures on Facebook?  
******** Seattle Nooz ******** 

Barney wished Mr. Grey would hire a social secretary who would warn him when Grey planned to attend an event. He pulled dozens of photos from various media outlets, plus clipped photos from the _Portland Tribune_ and the _Seattle Times_. He printed online media stories and blogs about Grey at the Portland Art Gallery last night. He forwarded a full packet of information to Welch. The most interesting item in the group…a copy of the flyer sent to the media with pertinent information and a graphic of the campfire picture of Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh. Last night's media storm was orchestrated by someone. The flyer was scanned and uploaded as a graphic to an art critic's blog. The critic missed the section of photographs of the young women, but had excellent things to say about Rodriguez's landscapes.

Ana's POV

"You barely got here on time for a normal workday…and you didn't work out in the gym this morning," Christian whispered in my ear.

"Attempting to make me feel guilty won't work," I whispered. "It's all your fault there's a twinkle in my eyes and a huge goofy grin on my face. I would think that you'd almost be under control after the quickie in my bed and the extended X-rated morning shower." I hadn't moved since I closed the door after Christian entered. "We're not sneaking off for a nooner. Sawyer arranged for lunch to be delivered so I can concentrate on interviews this the afternoon."

Christian wrapped his arms around me. "You don't regret this morning?" His hand slid up my leg under the hem of my column dress. He groaned when he got to the top of my stocking.

"I don't regret it; but we still have to talk," I said. "We can't solve our issues in bed, Christian. You can't sexpertise me until I forget what I need to say or think."

"I promise not to race over here daily and molest your soft sexy body; but you need this right now as much as I do," He tipped my head up to look in my eyes before he captured my mouth. He gently kissed, but his kiss grew more demanding as he nibbled hungrily at my lips while his hand flattened against my spine; pushing me into him. "I've missed kissing you, I've missed touching you, I've missed loving you," he sighed; finally releasing me from his firm arms. "Finish the day…" he said.

"See John…" I said.

"Dinner at Escala?" He asked.

"Can dinner be late?" I suggested.

"You have something in mind?" He asked.

"You…I try to concentrate on work…but…" I blushed.

"I wreck your concentration?" He asked.

"You know you do," I scoffed at his innocent act.

"I'd rather wreck your panties, but I know you have interviews this afternoon," he said. His deep and through kiss made me want to go wild on his body. "I really did come over for a reason." He broke away from me and reached in his briefcase. He handed me the background checks for the ten applicants.

"Anything untoward I should know?" I asked, flipping through the files.

"Nothing untoward; seven and eight don't have great experience. Nine and ten don't have a stable work history." He noted, kissing me lightly on the lips. Then he handed me two newspapers. "We made the _Portland Tribune_ and the _Seattle Times_. Media is out in full force at both Grey House and Grey Annex. Please don't leave the building without Sawyer. Please don't let anyone come up to your office that doesn't have an appointment."

"Why?" I suspiciously questioned.

"Elena appeared at Grey House this morning, newspapers in hand. Taylor escorted her to security. He announced in front of the security staff that she was not allowed access to Grey House or any Grey property from now on. He escorted her from the building. She was driving away when she saw Grey Publishing on the Annex sign. She tried to get in here to see you, but Taylor contacted Sawyer the moment Elena got into her car. Sawyer refused to allow her into the building. Taylor is downstairs giving Grey Annex security a crash course in dealing with proscribed visitors."

"Is Elena on that list?" I asked.

"Taylor took care of it," he said, capturing my mouth again.

After Christian left, I read the articles in the papers, and then slipped them into my tote. I didn't want to leave them out for people to see. I reached for my smart phone and started making a list of questions, topics, issues to discuss with John and Christian. Three, the effects of Three on my relationship with Christian, Leila, Elena, subs, my withdrawal, his touch therapy. Will we need couple's counseling?

I reached for the background checks from Christian. My top five candidates were included in his six approved files. The first interview was at one, followed by an interview every forty-five minutes until we interviewed the top five candidates. If she interviewed well, I was leaning toward hiring Hannah Howard. I liked the thoroughness of her resume. Her references spoke highly of her abilities; plus her background and education would be an asset for Grey Publishing.

XX

We are ushered into John's office by a brisk and friendly receptionist. His office is pale green with antique oak wainscoting. At the front end of the room are two dark green leather couches and two dark green leather wing chairs encircling a high oval glass-topped antique table. The interior of the table, protected by the glass, is carved with a wreath of flowers. Ray would go crazy in this room, touching and inspecting the wainscoting and the antiques. Several glass-fronted oak bookcases dot the perimeter of the room. At the far end of the room, John is seated at an antique oak library table which acts as a desk. As we enter, he stands and walks over to join us in the seating area. He wears navy blue dress pants and a pale-blue open-necked shirt – no tie. His bright blue eyes seem to miss nothing. "Christian," he smiles amicably.

"Hello, John," Christian shook his hand.

John kissed me on the cheek. "Welcome, Ana. Christian said you wanted to meet with me tonight." He smiled.

"Yes, Christian and I need to talk. There are things to be said; questions to be answered." I smile ruefully.

"I agree to mediate any difficult areas in your conversation; but there may be homework when I am finished with you. Understand?" John asked; indicating the couches.

"Acceptable," Christian and I say in unison.

Christian leads me to one of the couches which sit at right angles to one another, touching at the arms of the couches. I sit, trying to look relaxed, resting my hand on the arm of the couch, and he sits on the other couch beside mine. The oval table holds a box of tissues.

I wish I felt as relaxed as John looks when he takes a seat in one of the wing chairs and picks up a leather notepad. Christian crosses his legs, his ankle resting on his knee, and stretches one arm along the back of the couch. Reaching across with his other hand, he finds my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to ask some basic, general questions first. I like to ask them in groups of three, six or nine depending on the intensity of previous conversations," John said. "Ana answers first; Christian answers second. No interrupting one another; no confronting each other over answers. To prevent antagonism…everyone has a name. No nicknames, no profanity to describe anyone. Ready?" He watched us both nod our heads. "How would you describe your childhood?"

"Happy," I replied.

"Happy after Grace and Carrick adopted me," Christian said.

"What is your earliest happy memory?" John asked.

"Ray took me sledding and we built a snowman," I said. "I've seen pictures; it was around Christmas when I was four."

"Ella baking a chocolate cake – maybe for my fourth birthday?" Christian said.

"What is a significant memory from your childhood?" John asked.

"Arguing with my mother when she separated from Ray," I said. _I didn't speak to her for almost two weeks. She finally had to beg Ray to ask me to talk to her. Funny…I had forgotten how I can shut down so easily when I'm stressed._

"When mom and dad brought Mia home," Christian said.

"As a child, what were your favorite activities?" John asked.

"Fishing, camping, running, working with Ray in the woodshop," I respond.

"Kick boxing, playing piano, hiking," Christian replied.

"What do you consider the most important event of your life, so far?" John asked.

"College graduation, where I met Christian," I answered.

"Meeting Ana," Christian said, smiling at me.

"What is your greatest regret?" John asked.

"My biological father died before I had the chance to get to know him," I said. I explained about Frank Lambert and Raymond Steele to John. "As far as I'm concerned, Ray is my father, but I would have liked to know Frank."

"My greatest regret," Christian paused. "I regret that I didn't realize how ill Leila was until she killed Elizabeth. Mrs. Jones warned me about the cutting, and how ill she looked. I concentrated on finding her, instead of thinking about what motivated her. Leila was always so lively, so much fun. I have a hard time thinking of her as mentally ill."

"I need to ask you about Leila," I said to John. "I know this may upset you, Christian, but I need John to answer some questions about Leila; not you."

John stared at me. "Because of HIPPA laws, I'm allowed to discuss patients."

"Technically, you are consulting with her psychiatrist, so she is not your patient. I'm consulting with you. I need answers." I insist. "How is Leila?"

"Her actions and reactions are still inconsistent. I never met her before; but Christian and I discussed her. When she talks, she's like a normal young woman. She's been complacent; no record of violent outbursts since she has been incarcerated. When Leila is not lost in her thoughts, she is cooperative with staff. But she's still grieving and deeply depressed. When she is not angry with her lover for abandoning her; she struggles to remember what happened between the time he died and the time she was incarcerated." John said.

"She's not a threat to me?" I asked.

"She's more of a threat to herself right now. Between the cutting and not eating she's compromised her health. For what it is worth, I don't think she planned to hurt you. I know she had a gun; I know she killed Miss Morgan. I believe she wanted to warn you to stay away from Christian."

"Because?" I asked.

"When she saw the picture of you with Christian in the paper; she realized you weren't a submissive. She believed Christian would hurt you and she wanted you to be aware of his history. But a different part of her was ill and in pain. Knowing you were not a submissive; she sought him out hoping he would care for her again. Taking the painful hurt away and replacing it with pleasurable hurt." John said kindly.

"She wanted me to be aware of his sexual history? His submissives?" I asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Has she told anyone about that?" Christian asked.

"No. The hospital staff, media and the court believes she was a stalker; obsessed with you and Ana. They believe she planned to remove an imaginary rival, Ana, from your life and reclaim your love," John said.

"What happened with Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Elizabeth thought Leila was you and started yelling at her. She grabbed Leila; which scared her. Leila swears she shot in self-defense; but she does not remember how she got to SIP." John replied. "Ryan reported he saw Elizabeth's hand on the gun with Leila's. He told the SPD he didn't hear the prior conversation before Elizabeth was shot. Until Leila can fill in the blanks for all her missing time, we may never know the truth about how it happened."

"What happens next?" I asked.

"At her arraignment the court ordered a ninety-day commitment for examination and assessment. It is a violation of HIPPA to tell you her diagnosis. However, she is mentally unstable. At the end of ninety days; her doctors and lawyers will provide the court with a diagnosis and recommendations. She will probably be transferred to a prison psychiatric ward. Manslaughter is usually a five to eight year sentence. Leila had bruises on her where Elizabeth grabbed her; so she's claiming self-defense. However, since she was armed when she entered the building; self-defense is fairly hard to justify even with her conceal carry permit."

"I am sorry about Elizabeth. I'm sorry Leila is ill." I said, pausing because the next question was painful for me. "Christian, do you think I will be approached by any other submissives?"

"I wish I could give you a guarantee and say no. They all have NDAs, but short of bribing every one of them to move out of state; I have no guarantee you might not run into them. I don't believe any of them will seek you out – but I would not have believed that of Leila either," He admitted.

"I have another question," I stated. When Christian nodded, I began, "I know that you performed background checks on the candidates for my assistant position. It made me wonder if you ran a background check on me."

"Yes," Christian said. "I have background checks conducted on people in my life."

"Did you have the background check done before or after we started seeing one another?" I ask.

"Before," Christian said. "The day I met you – I told you GEH had internships. I have background checks completed on all potential employees. When I acquired SIP, I had background checks completed on all the employees."

I was silent for a moment.

"Does that upset you?" John asked.

"No, actually it doesn't if he did it because I was going to be a potential employee. If he did it because he planned to contract with me to be a submissive; I might be angry."

"Why angry?" John asked.

"Because there are different kinds of background checks. A background check to find out if I'm a good employee is one thing. A background check to find out my sexual history is another."

"I told you; I was interested in you the minute I met you. However, I had the background check done because you might come to work at GEH. I ordered a background check on you after you left the Heathman. If you don't believe me, you can ask my chief of security, Welch. You know my sexual history. You know I didn't sleep with staff." Christian said.

"You had background checks done on your submissives?" I asked.

"Yes," Christian admitted.

"Do you have proof…" my voice trailed off. I gathered my thoughts and began again. "Do you have proof of contact with these women that could be used against you in court?"

"Such as?" Christian asked.

"Paperwork like NDAs, contracts, health reports, background checks or pictures of them in the playroom?"

"Yes," Christian said. "I always felt I needed them in case a submissive claimed they were forced into a BDSM contract or were abused by me. It's also why I always had a health check at the termination of each contract. I didn't want an ex-sub claiming I gave her a disease."

I pondered this in silence.

"See…" Christian said to John. "I said something she doesn't like so she's withdrawing into herself."

"I don't think that's it," John said. "I think Ana is considering things."

Another minute passed before I spoke. "Do you see anything wrong with that?" I asked Christian.

"What I did in the playroom, I had to be careful. Who I am in the business world, I have to be careful. To have control, I need information. It's how I've always operated. The NDAs are protection as much as the contracts, the tests, and the pictures." He gazes at me, his expression guarded and unreadable. "Anastasia, do you have any idea how much money I make?"

I blush, "Of course not; why should I? I don't need to know the bottom line of your bank account, Christian."

"I know. That's one of the things I love about you." His eyes soften to a dove grey color. "Anastasia, I earn roughly one-hundred-thousand dollars an hour. Mom and Mia love when I spend money on them. Kate lets Elliott spend money on her. Why won't you let me buy you pretty things?"

"I told you; I don't like men spending money on me because of my mother." I said. "I don't like the way it makes me feel. I don't want cars, clothes or jewelry. Hearing you laugh; spending time with you…that's all I need."

He sighs. "I want to give you the world, Anastasia."

"Do you think people only want you because of your face, or money or what you can do for them?" I asked. "Because I think you are a good person and not just defined by a balance sheet."

"The money, the toys, the presents – they were part of the contracts; part of being a Dom. I provided safety and financial stability while the submissives were under contract with me." He sighed. "I only had one sub who didn't want me for my money or for things. She wanted, needed, my help with restructuring her business to make it successful."

"If I requested the pictures, contracts, NDAs, security videos, reports, etc. regarding your submissives be eliminated from Escala before I returned, would that be a hard limit for you?" I ask.

"No, it would not be a hard limit. Should I ask Taylor to remove and destroy all items pertaining to submissives except for the playroom?" Christian offered.

"You have to decide how vulnerable that information makes you. Does Elena know you have that material? Will she try to get into Escala and get her hands on it to blackmail you into doing whatever she wants?" I shake my head. It never occurred to him that his 'friend' would become angry and seek revenge on me. "No matter what you decide, I want my background check returned to me. I don't want it languishing in a file somewhere for someone to access my information. If you have any information about Carla or Ray, I want that information also. Any information you have on me from any source…I want that information also. Are there any suggestive pictures of me on your phone?" I asked suspiciously.

"No!" Christian said.

"Good, because I would tell Ray," I smiled. "He'd get your phone and shoot it."

"Oh god," he groaned. "I have a history and you have an ex-military father who owns guns and is proficient at using them. I'm doomed."

"Can we stop at this juncture and take a break?" John asked. "Maybe walk around my office, use the powder rooms, get a drink of water?"

"Sounds like a plan." Christian reached for my hand to pull me to my feet.

XX

"I established a few boundaries when we started. I think as you continue to talk to one another, there needs to be more boundaries. Christian, in your parlance, will you name a hard limit?" John asked.

"Ana can't shut down and not communicate tonight," Christian said. "Hard limit."

"Ana, do you have any hard limits?" John asked.

"Christian has to stop making remarks about men trying to get into my panties. It's rude. I don't like it. Just because I cannot resist him does not make me a slut…susceptible to other men's attempts to get in my panties. He has no need to be jealous. If I'm not shooting every woman who bats her eyelashes at him; he can ignore the occasional glance I get from another man. I don't want him sending his security guards to harass anyone who glances my way."

"They want what's mine," Christian asserted.

"Christian…they might envy your money, your power, your good looks and even your business brain…but I don't think the male population lusts after me. Everyone has their own type…Elliott likes blondes. He doesn't flirt with me. I think of him as a friend, like Ethan or José." I shake my head at him.

"What if you decide that being with one of them is easier than being with me?" He grimaces.

"I know you are freaked out by José and my friendship because of the pictures…but the truth is…I could never marry José no matter what José, or José Sr. or Ray might want. I don't love him the way a man deserves to be loved by the woman that he marries. Ditto with Ethan. Maybe it was only sex or a physical outlet with your submissives where they couldn't look at you, talk to you or touch you. But it's not just sex when I'm physical with you. I felt a connection to you before I ever spent the night with you. I want to touch you and show you what I feel for you."

"Touching is a hard limit for me, Anastasia." Christian said.

"I know. I wish I had known before the incident in the park." I shrug. "You let…" _the she bitch_… "Elena touch you."

"She knows where." He says simply.

"You mean after six years, she knew how to touch you…but I think there's a big difference between skin-to-skin contact between lovers versus playroom-toy-on-skin." I snipe.

"You and I don't have any rules. I have never had a relationship without rules, and I never know where you're going to touch me. It makes me nervous. Your touch completely," he stops, searching for the words. "It just means more – so much more."

I held up my hand in a stop motion. "I'm not confronting you about this; but I am going to say what is on my mind. I don't feel you had relationships before. You had contracts with submissives. I'm not a contract…I'm a girlfriend." I snapped. "We're supposed to be in a relationship."

"A relationship where you hardly talked to me at all this week," Christian yelled.

"Well, maybe you _talk_ to John, and maybe you _talk_ to your family…but you're very brusque with Taylor, in fact, you're brusque with most people. Just so you know…yelling at me is a hard limit." I snap back at him.

"I just get to the point quickly, Anastasia." Christian said, running his fingers through his hair.

"If you want me to continue talking to you, the yelling has to cease. I lived through that with my mother. The mood swings have to cease – I don't know which one of your fifty shades of fucked up that I'm going to encounter at any time, and that scares the hell out of me. Rules and punishments scare the hell out of me too." I demand.

"No rules, no punishments, no contract …I swear," Christian said. "I'm learning I don't need all those things. I need you. If you wanted them, we would negotiate. I told you that before. But you don't, so I'm willing to try without them." Christian said. "I don't know how to do this; you have to communicate with me. You have to tell me what you are thinking and feeling. You have to tell me when I've stepped over a line with you."

I sat silent for a minute.

"Ana, are you processing what he said, or are you processing what you think about what he said?" John asked.

"Christian…I'm very sorry about Sunday. I never intended to out you to your father. It never dawned on me that someone could be listening or that Carrick had forgotten to stop the tape of our conversation. It is fairly stupid on my part considering what I've been through with Jack Hyde and listening devices." I admit.

"John came to the house in Bellevue after you left," Christian explained. "Dad and I discussed Elena. My mother does not know about Elena and me or about my lifestyle. Dad knows; you know. We have no intention of telling my mother or my siblings. However, Mom concurs with Dad and me that I have to end my business relationship with Elena. Dad warned Elena if she doesn't step away from all charity work dealing with underage youth and terminate her friendship with my mother; he will tell the SPD about her."

"Do you think you were trying to protect Christian when you hit Elena?" John asked.

"No," I admitted. "I was already angry with her, so when she grabbed me, I reacted and punched her in the mouth."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I think if Christian and I are going to be in a relationship with each other...that it is our business…not anyone else's business. I'm not stupid; I know there are things that influence relationships. But I think this should be between Christian and me. I'm not listening to anything Kate says about our relationship…"

"What is Kate saying about our relationship?" Christian demanded.

"She says you're a control freak…" I said.

Christian and John laughed.

"Ana, I have one question which I would like to address before we get deeply involved in a conversation." John asked.

I nodded my approval.

"How do you feel about the press release announcing you and Christian are in a committed relationship?" John asked.

"Perhaps it was premature considering the excessive press and Elena issues," I shrugged. "I'm here for several reasons tonight…Elena is just one of them. I've distanced myself from Christian this week…not because of anything he's done or didn't do, but because I don't like the person I was Sunday. Not only did I hit Elena, but I was angry about you Christian."

"Angry about me?" Christian asked, confused.

"For someone who reads body language as well as you do Christian...for someone who anticipates hostile takeovers in advance like you do...for someone who does background checks on people who come into his life…I'm bloody amazed you did not see Elena guarding the ivory tower you've built around your emotions, around your life. I think anything that made you feel some happiness loosened her grasp on you. She has nothing to do with your flying, gliding, or sailing…but you only did those when you didn't have a submissive in your playroom. She interfered in your relationship with your family. Now she's trying to interfere with us."

"Time out…" John announced. "Ana there's a powder room in the lobby. Christian, there's a private powder room behind my desk. When we come back in, I want to step away from the direction this conversation is taking and do some question and answers for a bit, just to get everyone's equilibrium back."

XX

"Q and A again," John announced. "What is your favorite food?"

I answered "Tex Mex" before Christian answered "Macaroni and cheese."

John asked, "What is your favorite color?"

I replied, "Periwinkle…it's confused like me. It doesn't know if it is blue or if it is purple."

Christian answered "Sky blue – the color of Ana's eyes." He winked at me.

John consulted a list on his leather notepad. "What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes?" I answered cooking, reading and running. Christian replied gliding, flying, sailing, kick boxing and running. John noted their answers before vocalizing the next question. "What do you like to read?"

I explained, "I like reading classical literature. I hate tech manuals, and I don't care for thrillers. I won't read anything where the plot is based on abusing or killing women or children."

Christian countered, "Papers, business magazines – I read so much for work that I don't read for leisure."

"What is your most treasured possession?" John inquired.

"Sorry, I have a dual answer again," I said. "My pearl earrings and necklace Ray gave me for my sixteenth birthday. Also, an antique watch he gave me for graduation from college."

Christian replied, "My solar helicopter from Ana."

"You built it?" I asked with a squeak.

"I found myself with time on my hands and an Ana project requiring completion," Christian smiled. "I meant to show it to you this morning, but there was no time. You need to see it in the daylight. After fifteen minutes in the sun, the rotors start up. It's a cool toy."

John brought us back to the session with a question. "What is your idea of good entertainment?" I pondered for a minute before answering music, movies, reading and fishing. Christian answered music and art.

"What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?" John asked.

"I would find a quiet place and read," I said.

"I play the piano – sometimes for hours," Christian replied. "Sometimes I just work."

"How do you deal with stress?" John asked.

I answered run, clean house and cook.

Christian soberly responded, "Physical pursuits – running, kick boxing. In the past it was the playroom with submissives. I'm sorry to say, but it was a stress reliever, Ana."

"Ana, you said there were reasons you were here tonight. Can you name one, other than Elena?" John asked.

"Three," I said."

"Three reasons?" John asked.

"I'm sorry; I forgot we weren't supposed to use nicknames. Stephen Morton, my mother's third husband. I call him Three because it's a cypher, a number, not the name of a person. I would say he's a non sequitur in my life; but since some of my issues stem from him…I can't claim that anymore." I proceeded to tell them about my life with Carla flitting from man to man after she divorced Ray and before she married Stephen. "Then there was my sixteenth birthday. Stephen was drunk and abusive for days. He threatened to give me a birthday spanking I would never forget. I couldn't take the verbal abuse any more…I told Carla she had the option of letting me go live with Ray, or I was filing for emancipated minor status and then moving back to Montesano with Ray. I told my coach everything going on at my house. He called Ray, who came and picked me up."

"Describe Ray for me," John asked me.

"Tools are his best friend. He smells like wood dust. I think he'd rather build things than deal with people. He loves restoring antiques. He loves to fish, camp and hike. He's ex-military and taught me respect for guns and how to defend myself. There's so much more to him, I hope I gave you enough of a description to get a feel for him." I explain.

"Describe Carla for me," John asked.

"A conundrum. Men swoon over her…or maybe she swoons over them. I think she grew up knowing how to pander to a man's ego. I think she came out of the womb knowing how to put on makeup, walk in high heels, and flirt with men. I don't think she ever had a bad hair day in her life. She thinks you can't have enough pretty lingerie, clothes or expensive perfume. Her favorite hobby is clothes shopping."

"Did she neglect you?" Christian asked.

"Not neglect in the form of not feeding or caring for me…but I never felt I was as important to her as any man in her life. She missed my eighteenth birthday because she was honeymooning with Bob on a ten-day cruise to the Mexican Riviera. She missed my high school graduation because Bob needed to attend a work-related conference in Shreveport. She missed my college graduation because Bob was injured tripping over his golf bag." I shrug.

"What is the one thing Christian does that makes you feel cherished, Ana?" John asked.

"When he kisses me on the forehead, like Mr. Darcy with Elizabeth Bennett in _Pride and Prejudice_," I reply.

"What is the one thing Ana does that makes you feel cherished?" John asked.

"I don't know if I feel cherished, but I feel honored that I was her first lover. I feel loved when I'm in her arms. I feel safe when she sleeps with me…like she's strong enough to chase away my demons." Christian said.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to chance away my demons, let alone yours." I laugh.

"I'll chase your demons if you tell me what they are," Christian offered.

"Well, Ana…can you tell us your demons?" John asked.

"I'm not that girl…the one who argued with Elena…the one who hit her." I said, fighting back my tears. "I don't like arguments. I don't like shouting. I don't like being grabbed." I said. "I don't like being set up so you have a reason to punish me. I don't like arbitrary rules that do nothing but hamper my life while giving other people power over me."

"Can you explain that?" John asked.

"You don't slip sharp knives into the sink while I'm doing dishes without telling me and then scream and yell at me about being stupid and cutting myself. You don't sneak into the bathroom while I'm in there, and then yell that I'm overreacting because you scared me. Just for future reference – screaming at me is a hard limit! No screaming, no yelling, no cursing, no being verbally abusive – I've lived through that with Thr…Stephen and won't do it again. You don't invade or take away my privacy. You don't hurt someone I love and expect me to not fight back." I said.

"That may explain why you hit Elena." John said. "How about some questions? Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?"

I replied, "Christian, Ray, Kate, José, José Sr., and the Kavanaghs."

Christian replied, "Taylor, Ana, my family."

"Who do you trust to protect you?" John asked.

"Ray, Christian, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan…" I said.

"You wouldn't trust the Rodriguez family or the Kavanagh family?" Christian asked.

"I feel I could depend on them if something was wrong and I needed help. But, to be honest, if it comes down to protection, I shoot better than José and Kate has never touched a gun. She might be hell at busting people's balls, but in a physical conflict…she'd probably worry about breaking a nail." I explained.

"Oh," Christian said. "My answer is Ana, Taylor, Welch, and Sawyer."

"You would depend on me to protect you…even though I inadvertently broke your NDA and outted you to Carrick." I asked with surprise.

"NDA - a non-disclosure agreement?" John's brow furrows, and he glances quizzically at Christian.

Christian shrugs.

"You start all your relationships with women with an NDA?" John asks him.

"The contractual ones, I do." Christian explained.

John lip twitches. "You've had other types of relationships with women?" he asks; casting an amused look at Christian.

"No," Christian answers after a beat, and he looks amused, too.

"As I thought," John turns his attention back to me. "May I recommend the two of you discuss this at some point? Perhaps when Christian returns your background check, he'll throw in the NDA as a bonus," he strongly suggests to Christian.

Neither Christian nor I say anything.

"Let's step back again… What are your political views?" John asked.

"I believe every candidate should donate 10% of their war chest to a non-profit agency. Show me you can serve the people before you serve the people," I said. "Just think of it – the last presidential election raised one billion dollars. Think of how much help 10% of that would help the homeless, the indigent, senior citizens in need of medication, etc."

"I always thought political service should be an act of selflessness, like being a priest or a nun, not a plan to get rich or be powerful," Christian said.

"What do you believe makes a successful life," John asked.

"Loving and being loved," I replied.

"Before Ana, it was having a successful business and going wherever I wanted to go and doing whatever I wanted to do. Now, I know that if Ana never wants to be with me again, my life is empty," Christian said. "I didn't realize how empty my life really was before. Even when I had submissives…I had control over an empty life."

"Do you have any biases or prejudices?" John asked.

"Elena Lincoln – enough said," I shrugged.

"People who are inquisitive not for their job, but to find out information about me to use against me," Christian said.

"Can we pause for a minute," I asked John. I turned to Christian, "Do you think I ask too many questions?"

"No, but sometimes it's hard for me to articulate an answer for you," Christian said. "I'm not used to being asked questions unless it's something business related. I try not to do interviews. I try to avoid answer questions from paparazzi or the media. I'm not good at sharing what I'm thinking and feeling."

"Me either," I said sadly.

"What are you going to do to communicate better with one another?" John asked.

"Give each other time to formulate answers; as frustrating as it could be to wait – it's also frustrating to be pushed into giving an ill-prepared answer." I said.

"Ana has to learn not to shut down," Christian said.

"You need to learn boundaries …some days you make me feel like a conquered nation…let me put up my American Flag with the gold-fringed border…Territory of Christian Grey. You are not Pygmalion. I'm not Galatia." I snapped.

"Okay…fighters to your corners again…" John said softly.

"Can we order dinner?" Christian asked. "I think Ana gets snarky when she's hungry. I know I didn't eat well today because I was nervous about tonight. It's getting late but we shouldn't leave until we get some of this sorted."

"Agreeable," John said, "but you have to answer questions during dinner."

"I'm not answering questions when my mouth is full," I warned them. "So don't think I'm withdrawing into myself; I'm just exhibiting good manners. Also, I'm not in the mood for Christian to nag at me about eating. Hard limits."

"Ah, the food issues," John said. "Okay, we will cover that topic tonight also.

XX

John asked, "Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?"

I thought for a moment and responded, "I can be spontaneous, but plans have their purpose. How else do you achieve goals if you don't have plans?"

"I'm not always spontaneous because I have control issues. I think I need to have a plan most of the time," Christian admitted.

"You may not always be spontaneous, but you do think fast on your feet," I said smiling at Christian.

Christian grinned at me lasciviously.

John cleared his throat, warning them both to behave. "Name one pet peeve?"

I answered immediately, "People who are rude to complete strangers."

Christian frowned, "Was that a snipe at Elena?"

I hastily retorted, "No, I've always disliked people who were rude to complete strangers. I worked Clayton's Hardware for four years. I encountered a lot of guys who thought a small slip of a girl like me didn't know the difference between tools, ropes or nails. None of them grew up with Ray Steele educating them about different woods, varnishes, finishes, nails, screws, tools, hardware, etc. It was a victory for me to show them I'm more than a pretty face." I paused and blushed. "Now that I think about it…Elena does fall in that category, but I was not specifically referring to her. If the shoe fits…"

Christian growled, "Employees who talk a good game but are not able to rise to the muster." I started to say something, but he held up his hand to quell me. "I think my pet peeve fits a lot of the old guard at SIP. Part of the reason we're here is because you're uncomfortable there and waiting for the other shoe to fall."

John sighed, "Enough shoe analogies already. Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted?"

I laughed, "Before or after Christian?"

John chuckled himself. "Whatever normal means to you, Ana."

"Exercise, work, cooking dinner, household chores, reading and bed; how I feel depends on the reason it is disrupted." I said.

"Exercise, work, working through dinner, more work and bed. When stupid things fuck up my schedule, it pisses me off." Christian ran his fingers through his hair.

"What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime?" John asked.

I considered his question for a minute, "Write a book? Maybe a series of books like J.K. Rowling."

"That's an easy answer for me," Christian said, "I'd like to learn to fly an airplane."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" John asked.

"Married, maybe children, working at Grey Publishing," I said.

"Married, maybe children, running Grey House," Christian said.

"Do you know what I find interesting about your answers to the last two questions?" John asked. Neither Christian nor I answered. "I find it interesting that a goal you want to most accomplish in your lifetime is a solitary endeavor. I mean, you can support one another while you are achieving it, but neither of them are really a partnership goal. Plus, saying married…but not naming one another."

Christian and I stared at each other; like we had just solved the hardest puzzle in the world.

John cleared his throat, "Indeed…the two of you have considered being with one another for the long haul…but neither of you have voiced that option to the other. I think I'll step out of the room for a minute and call Rhiann. It may be a long night with the two of you." He stepped out and closed the door.

Christian tried to kiss me, but I backed away. "No sexpertise right now…I'm trying to keep a level head through this."

He runs a hand through his hair. "You are one frustrating female."

"You could have a nice brunette submissive. One who would say, 'yes sir' every time you uttered an order, provided of course you granted her permission to speak. One who would relieve your stress instead of stressing you out. So why me, Christian? I just don't get it." I said.

He gazed at me for a moment, "You make me look at the world differently, Anastasia. You don't want me for my money or possessions. Sometimes when you look at me, I feel my soul is naked and waiting for you to judge me; but you don't. You act like I'm the greatest prize in the world, or a birthday present you can't wait to unwrap. You give me – hope," he says softly.

"Hope of what?" I asked gently.

He shrugs. "More." His voice is low and quiet. "You're right. I am used to women doing exactly what I say, when I say, doing exactly what I want. It got old months before I met you. There's something about you that calls to me on some deep level I don't understand. It's a siren's call. I can't resist you and I don't want to lose you." He reaches forward and takes my hand. "Don't run, please; have a little faith in me and a little patience. Please."

Leaning forward, I kiss him gently on his lips. "That's a two-way street. I'm not going to bug you about Elena anymore; but you have to promise to back off on your control issues."

"You like it when I'm controlling in the bedroom," he smirked.

"You like it when I initiate things with you; when you let me take the lead," I countered.

He sighed and I made the mistake of checking out his groin…his semi-arousal evident.

John knocked before he entered his office. "Ready to start again?"

"Ready," I blushed and Christian smirked.

"What are 10 things you do on a slow day at work?" John asked.

"Well, since I haven't had a slow day, I'm not sure what I would do. I think I would read manuscripts, organize future tasks, track accomplishments, brainstorm, network, team build, learn more about the company, file, volunteer, catch up or get ahead." I replied.

"I've had very few slow days," Christian laughed. "Review projects, organize future tasks, and since I'm the boss – take some time off if it is slow."

They all laughed.

John asked, "If you could choose, how would you want to die?"

I quickly replied, "Instantly, with no warning and minimal pain with my mind intact – or while saving someone's life."

"Ditto," Christian echoed after me.

"If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left." John inquired.

"Talk to everyone I love, give my possessions away to people I love or to people who need them, watch one last sunrise or sunset." I shrugged.

"Make love to Anastasia, tell everyone I love them, go gliding or sailing one last time," Christian said.

"What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?" John asked.

"How I changed my corner of the world." I said. "Or, if I die in an accident, I want my organs harvested and given to young people, like age 15 to 30 who have families and a reason to live long full lives."

Christian said, "That I helped the world be a better place."

"Let's talk food issues," John suggested. "This is your story, Christian. Ana needs to hear it."

He addressed me. "You are right; my scars are from cigarette burns. Ella was a whore. She was addicted to crack cocaine. I think her pimp got her addicted to control her. He abused her and me. He burned me when he was angry with her for not making enough money. He burned me when he couldn't find an ashtray. When I was four, my mother overdosed and died. I was alone with her body for four days, with no food. Her pimp came looking for her. He tossed the apartment looking for money or anything of value he could sell. He attacked her body, screaming at her, calling her names. He beat me because he was angry with her and then he abandoned me. He called the police and told them she was dead. They came to the apartment and took me away. I couldn't bear to be touched by strangers."

"Was Ella abusive?" My voice was low and soft with unshed tears.

"Not that I remember. She was neglectful." Christian admitted.

"Are your food issues part of her neglect?" I asked.

"I think they are. I remember being hungry until I was in the hospital. Mom said I was malnourished. She kept tabs on everything they tried to feed me, so that she would know how much I ate, and how much food I could tolerate without becoming ill. I think being hungry influenced the rule about what my submissives ate. I think we learned to eat healthy because Mom is a pediatrician. I think that influenced my list of proscribed foods for my submissives." Christian explained.

"Is that why you send supplies to Darfur?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded. He looks at my plate. "Are you done?"

"I'm very full." I smile. "It was nice to not have to cook tonight, thank you. I usually do all the cooking. Kate isn't a great cook. Her specialty is knowing ten different places that deliver food so we aren't eating pizza every night. We grew up differently…she and I. She didn't learn how to cook, or clean because her parents had housekeepers while she was growing up. I learned how to care for myself at an early age."

"Did you your mother teach you to cook?" John asked.

"I joined Brownies when I was in elementary school, and I liked earning my cooking badges. Then when I was a preteen, I joined a 4-H cooking club. I got a few ribbons at county fairs for cooking and baking. Carla gave up cooking when I became more proficient than her." I explain.

"Sounds like you looked after Ray," John said softly.

"I suppose." I shrug. "I still cook for him now. I batch cook five or six recipes that feed 6-12 people at least once a month and put everything in individual containers for him to heat and eat when he's hungry."

"You're used to taking care of people." Christian said.

The edge in his voice attracts my attention, and I glance up at him. "What is it?" I ask, startled by his wary expression.

"I want to take care of you." His luminous eyes glow with some unnamed emotion.

My heart rate spikes. "I've noticed," I whisper.

'Let's clean up and then we can start again, unless you are both tired and want to start again early in the morning." John said.

XX

John said. "Ana, what have you learned from being with Christian?"

"Being with Christian taught me being rich or famous has drawbacks. Kate taught me it is okay to wallow when things go wrong, but you have to find the strength to get back up. Ray taught me that some people will do anything for people they love. Carla taught me everyone needs a confidante when they are trying to pick up the pieces of their life. Stephen and Ella's pimp have taught me there are truly horrible people in the world." I paused for a second and turned to Christian.

"I just want to reiterate…I have only asked you questions about you. I did not ask Grace about your scars. She was commiserating with Rhiann at Coping Together, because their boys had chicken pox. I learned Elliott had lots of spots and you and Mia barely had a spot to share…same with Rhiann and John's sons. I didn't ask Mia to tell me about you brawling and getting kicked out of school. But when she told me you stopped brawling when you were 15, I knew it was because of Elena. I'm sure she didn't ask you to stop fighting…I'm sure there was sexual denial and punishment involved."

"There was," Christian said quietly.

"I did not ask Mia to tell me you were expelled from a couple of schools. I did not ask her to tell me all of her friends wanted to be 'the girlfriend of bad-boy Christian' just to aggravate their parents. I didn't ask Carrick about you either. He told me Grace was the doctor on call the night you were brought to the hospital. He's the one who told me the deplorable state you were in when Grace first saw you at the hospital. He said you didn't talk when they adopted you. He said your piano lessons and Mia were the reasons you began talking."

"Just as I suspected," Christian said.

"What," John and I ask in tandem.

"You are easy to talk to," Christian said softly. "At least you are easy to talk to when you want to talk."

"I'm sorry about this week. I'm sorry about being in my head." I apologize again. "I'm sorry about Carrick finding out about you and Elena. How do I know that she's not going to sue me for punching her? How do I know that she's not the one feeding tidbits about us to the media? I mean, who the fuck does she think she is, hiring a private investigator to follow me and research my life? I don't think she's going to back off and leave me alone. I don't know how to deal with that. I know how I feel about your history with her. I think she deserves to be thrown in the seventh circle of hell. I have always believed there's a special form of hell for people who abuse kids. I felt that before I met you; I'll believe that the rest of my life. I won't apologize for how I feel and I won't change my mind about it either. Either deal with it, or walk away from me."

"I was stressed about Grey Publishing… everyone knowing Jack Hyde assaulted me… worried about everyone knowing we were together… thinking they would believe Jack's claims that we set him up… thinking my new job was at his expense. Worried that they might try to sue me if they lost their jobs at SIP/GP. I didn't know if I could face all that, or if it was easier to go look for a new job; which is stressful in itself. I knew you said there were internships at GEH, but I didn't want you to regret my working there. I thought if I did work there, and we didn't work out that I would have to leave and find a new job. Will someone want to hire me if I'm with you? I mean someone unlike Jack Hyde who hired me to get to you. Will someone want to hire me after I've been splashed all over the media? I have to work because I have student loans to pay along with rent and stuff, and NO you aren't paying those for me, that's my responsibility as an adult. You have to understand I need to work!"

"I wondered if everyone at GP would blame me for Elizabeth's death and I didn't know if her family would sue me. I didn't know the status of Leila's condition and I worried about her getting out and stalking me again. If Leila hadn't been caught at GP would she have hurt Kate and Ethan since she knew where I lived? What happens if Leila decides to go public with information about you? If that information comes out, how many more of your subs are going to sell their information to the media? I mean Ray is furious about Leila and Elizabeth and thinks my life is in jeopardy because you have psychos stalking you. If information about you and submissives comes out in the press…I don't know how to handle Ray. How do I explain what Leila is in your life if Ray starts asking questions? I worried about other subs of yours seeing the papers and then coming after me also. I worry about Stephen Morton seeing the information about us in the papers or on the news and deciding to come after me. He blames me for ruining his marriage to Carla."

"I worried about Jack's court stuff and will the other interns he abused want to talk to me? How much media attention will there be if it goes to court? I don't know how I feel about Jack hiring me to get to you and your family. Then I have Elena in my face telling me that I'm not good enough for you. Telling me I'm just a surrogate to be beaten and punished because you are angry with Ella. She's flaunting how good a friend she is to you and your family. She's bragging how she's going to get Carrick and Grace to shun me. And I finally realized when I punched her in the mouth; I'm reacting to one fucking disaster after another since I met you. Between everything going on and you being all Alpha Male 24/7; I feel overwhelmed!" I burst into tears and ran to the powder room.

"Holy crap," Christian said.

"Yeah," John agreed with him. "I think she just shared a shitload of stress in her life."

XX

"I am not sorry I met you. I am not sorry I told you about my past. I am not sorry I want more with you. I am sorry you feel overwhelmed…but there is strength in numbers. I feel I can do anything with you by my side. My family and I will do anything we can to keep the world from destroying you. I'm sorry I hurt you back in June. If you had been 100% you could have inflicted a lot more damage on Jack Hyde." Christian said.

"Don't apologize. Ray was there, I defended myself. But I need you to understand I don't believe in physical confrontations." I clenched a tissue in my hand. "You have to discuss your security issues with me. Wanting to keep me safe is one thing; invading my privacy is another!"

We both went silent. John cleared his throat. "Ana, could we have some one-on-one counseling right now?"

My eyes dart to Christian and he's gazing at me expectantly…_does he really expect me to say no?_ "Yes," I whisper.

Christian frowns and opens his mouth but closes it again quickly and stands in one swift graceful movement. "I'll be in the waiting room," he says, his mouth a flat, grumpy line.

"Thank you, Christian," John says impassively. He waits for Christian's exit before he begins talking. "Ana, what can I help you with?"

I stare down at my knotted fingers. What can I ask? "John, I've never been in a relationship before, and Christian is ...well, he's Christian. So much has happened since I met him. I haven't had a chance to think things through."

"What do you need to think through – other than everything that you said before?"

I glance up at him, and his head is cocked to one side as he gazes at me with compassion, I think. "Well ...Christian tells me that he's happy to give up the playroom. He says he is not comfortable taking me in there until I'm healed. He also says it is my decision if we go in there." I stumble and pause. This is so much more difficult to discuss than I'd imagined. "What happens if I don't ever want to go in there…will that be the end of our relationship?"

John sighs. "Ana, in the very limited time that you've known him, you've made more progress with my patient than I have in the last two years. You have had a profound effect on him. You must see that." He paused. "Do you need reassurance?"

I nod.

"Needs change," he says simply. "Christian has found himself in a situation where his methods of coping are no longer effective. Very simply, you've forced him to confront some of his demons. We don't dwell on his demons – they're in the past. Christian knows what his demons are; as do I – and now I'm sure you do, too. I'm much more concerned with the future and getting Christian to a place where he wants to be."

"How's that working for you," I ask facetiously.

He pauses for a minute. "We concentrate on where Christian wants to be and how to get him there. We know why he's the way he is, but it's the future that's important. Where Christian envisages himself, where he wants to be. He realizes that his goal is a loving relationship with you. It's that simple, and that's what we're working on now. Of course there are obstacles – his fear of being touched; his morbid self-abhorrence; his night terrors."

I know about all of this. But John hasn't mentioned my central concern.

"Elena said Christian is a sadist. She said he likes to beat petite brunettes because his mother didn't protect him." I said.

"I heard the conversation; Christian played it for me. He is not a sadist. BDSM is a lifestyle choice. When it's practiced in a safe, sane relationship between consenting adults, then it's a nonissue. With the exception of Elena; my understanding is that Christian has conducted all of his BDSM relationships in this manner. He hurt you, inadvertently, before he could introduce you to his lifestyle. He's been quite willing to work with you on developing a sexual relationship outside the playroom. He does not expect to haul you into the playroom the moment your cast is off."

"But surely it's not that simple to walk away from a lifestyle you have enjoyed for at least six years," I argued.

"I don't think there was enjoyment in it, Ana. I think it was control, a coping mechanism he needed until he was more emotionally mature." John shrugs good-naturedly. "Ana, it is that simple. Christian wants to be with you. In order to do that, he may need to forego the more extreme aspects of a BDSM relationship. He said you've researched the lifestyle. He said you read his standard contract and nixed fifty percent of what was included in it. After all, what you're asking is not unreasonable ...is it?"

I flush. No, it's not unreasonable, is it? "I worry…and I feel I have real reason to worry. I don't know if I can ever be in his playroom without thinking about all the women who were there before me. Not to mention the ever rising specter of Elena Lincoln affecting us."

"Christian recognizes that and has acted accordingly." John sighs. "In a nutshell, he's not a sadist, Ana. He's an angry, frightened, brilliant young man, who was dealt a shit hand of cards when he was born. The introduction of Elena and BDSM into his life when he was an impressionable teenager exacerbated some of that. We can all beat our breasts about it, and analyze the who, the how and the why to death – or Christian can move on and decide how he wants to live. He'd found a lifestyle that worked for him for a few years, more or less, but since he met you, it no longer works. And as a consequence, he's changing his modus operandi. You and I have to respect his choice and support him."

I gape at him. "That's my reassurance?"

"As good as it gets, Ana. There are no guarantees in this life." He smiles. "And that is my professional opinion."

"But he thinks of himself as a recovering alcoholic. Which worries me…will the re-introduction of the playroom change him back to the controlling Dom personality? What happens if I can never go in the playroom with him?" I ask.

"Personally I don't think that an alcoholic is a very good analogy, but if it works for him for now, then I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Christian will always think the worst of himself. As I said, it's part of his self-abhorrence. Naturally he's anxious about making this change in his life. He's potentially exposing himself to a whole world of emotional pain, which, incidentally, he had a taste of when you withdrew. He knew what it was like to be free of the night terrors when you were with him. He is learning to balance work with a real life. He's learning to accept the love and support that his family feels for him. Naturally he's apprehensive." John pauses

"I'm apprehensive too…" I related to John. "If Christian's relationship with Elena was a positive as he claims – why hide it? She violated Grace's trust for years and used her to abuse Christian. Now that he's separating himself from her…if anything bad happens to Elena, will he blame himself?"

John sees me frown and continues, "I think he's become emotionally stronger about her. I don't know if he will ever consider that she abused him; but I think he's coming to grips with how much control she had over him and his life. I don't think he needs or seeks her approval any more. Emotionally, Christian is an adolescent, Ana. He bypassed that phase in his life totally. He's channeled all his energies into the business world, and he has excelled beyond all expectations. His emotional world has to play catch-up."

"So how do I help?" I ask.

John laughs. "Just keep doing what you're doing," he grins at me. "I believe Christian is head over heels in love with you. It's a delight to see him come out of his tightly controlled world to experience love with you and establish a real relationship with his family. Christian would not be in this place if he had not met you. Carrick and Grace told me the night of Coping Together that they had never seen their son so happy. No one has. The change in him is you. The devotion, the bond I saw develop between he and Carrick on Sunday was more than I ever hoped he would experience."

"I am glad to hear that since I am aware of Elena Lincoln's attempts to keep him sequestered from his family. He tells me that she touched him in a way that was acceptable…and I understand that to be part of the BDSM lifestyle they shared. However, it is very important to me to be able to touch him, and show him how much I love him. Is there therapy for his hap..hap…"

"Haphephobia," John said. "Yes, and I have discussed them with Christian. He is adverse to the pharmaceutical therapy, which is not surprising. We've talked different forms of therapy…however, until you came along, there wasn't much need for him to address the issue. Now that you are in his life, he's making breakthroughs. We have to let him advance at his own pace. The fact that he sleeps with you, and sleeps all night when he sleeps with you is a monumental breakthrough. I was amazed to see the two of you dancing at Coping Together."

"Why…" I'm suddenly shy. "Why did you bid the First Dance Auction with me?"

John chuckled. "I wanted to watch Christian put his money where his mouth was. He told me about sleeping with you, and being with you. I wanted to know if he planned to dance publicly with you and I wanted to observe the two of you in close proximity to one another. I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm also sorry for the comment that Elena made about you that night. I know you don't want to hear it; because you feel guilty about hitting her…but standing up for yourself with her is, in my expensive charlatan parlance, the best thing you can do for yourself and for Christian."

"I don't understand how my hitting her is such a positive thing," I muttered.

"I believe…I have no proof, but I believe Elena Lincoln was counseling the submissives and counseling him. I believe she was manipulating events to suit herself."

"Makes perfect sense," I said. "I can't imagine they needed to meet twice a week for seven years to discuss the salons." I paused. "Can I ask you one more thing?" I inquire.

"Of course," John said encouragingly.

I take a deep breath. "Part of me thinks that if Christian wasn't this broken he wouldn't ...want me."

John's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "That's a very negative thing to say about yourself, Ana. Frankly, it says more about you than it does about Christian. It's not quite up there with his self-loathing, but I'm surprised by it."

"Well, look at him ...and then look at me." I explain.

John frowns. "I have. I see an attractive young man, and I see an attractive young woman. Ana, why don't you think of yourself as attractive?"

"Well, I always felt I was not as pretty as my mother. I know a lot of that was I didn't want to be pretty and have her men try something with me. I had middle school and high school friends who experienced that. Stephan made me very uncomfortable that way. Then I lived with Kate, who is very pretty and put together, but she always despaired of my lack of interest in pretty clothes and makeup and men. When you factor in the women who have been in Christian's life…I'm not sure I measure up. Not to mention, every time we've been out together…women flirt with him and treat me like I'm no threat to them."

"I think you have self-confidence issues." John suggested.

"I think being hired by Jack Hyde so that he could get to Christian and the Grey family didn't help my self-confidence. Additionally, the press is not really complimentary about my looks. Elena is pissed off because of the stuff about us in the paper. Leila came looking for me because Christian and I were in the paper. I'm sorry that Ray is getting calls about us, and I'm sorry that the paparazzi are causing problems at Grey House, Grey Annex, my condo and Escala."

"Sorry enough to walk away from Christian." He asked kindly.

"I can't…" I looked at him. "I was a goner the moment he kissed me."

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked.

"Maintain my individuality," I shrugged. "I know he's used to control; but I won't be controlled. He's used to not talking and not touching…but I can't deal with that."

"Well then…we need to bring him back in and work on how you two can communicate effectively with one another." John smiled.

"Given Christian's history, and given my history, I understand his self-loathing. Can we agree to follow some 'to do list' to stop the cycle when it starts?" I suggested.

"What do you suggest?" John asked.

"I don't know, exactly. I just know that Christian is a good man. His charity work, his business ethics, his generosity … he may be damaged, but he's not irredeemable. I know I feel better about myself when I do things for people. Maybe we can find a charity of our own, not Coping Together, but a charity for abused teens or something where we can give time and money to make their world a better place."

"I think that's an excellent idea," John said.

"I also understand because of his past and because of who he is now that he has difficulty letting people into his life. He says he's never felt this way before. I haven't either. Truthfully we've come very far together in a short time. If Christian and I don't go the distance, it will be our decision, not because Elena is controlling him again. I know we have a ways to go…I have to be able to touch him, to show him know how much I love him. I accept that he has issues if he accepts that I have issues. I am willing to love him unconditionally, because he deserves that."

XX

John explained the 'anti-self-loathing plan'. We discussed options. "Sort of like the swear jar that Mom had while Elliott and I were growing up? If I feel you are being self-critical I'll call you on it. Then you have to decide what to do for charity." Christian noted.

"Ditto with you," I say. "First sign of self-loathing, we'll talk about how to make someone's life better – and I don't mean by throwing money at them. We're talking time to connect to people in need instead of dwelling on ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan," Christian said.

"What do you think Christian needs to learn?" John asked.

"He needs to understand what it is like to have friends who are so important to you that you consider them family. I think he needs to find friends who will stick by his side, even if he is wrong. He needs to learn to get along better with others because I don't think he's much of a people person. I think he needs to understand his biological mother had a lot of hard decisions to make. I think he has anger management issues and I think he does things before he thinks."

"What do you think Ana needs to learn," John asked Christian.

"She needs to believe she's beautiful. She needs to know that she can show me her fears. I think she over thinks before she acts because that is her way of controlling issues. I've been through hell this week Ana. Please don't withdraw from me again. Can we call this session done for now, and go home? I'm seriously mentally exhausted by this."

"Homework," John announced, handing us journals. "Fifteen minutes of reflective writing a day. What bothered you, how you handled something, plans to fix something, research on charities, etc. Ana, I want you to write down all those issues you spoke of earlier. All your questions and concerns about Jack, GP, Elizabeth, Leila, Elena, you, Carla, Christian, the media and Ray. I want you to research Frank Lambert. Who he was, where he grew up, people in his life. Where is he buried? You need to work on communicating with Christian; not withdrawing into yourself. There are conversations starter jars for sale online. You can get one of those and draw a topic to discuss at dinner if you have nothing to share from your work day. If you can't talk in person due to schedules or topics…use emails or text one another."

"Christian – ditto for you. You need to research Ella. You need to research Detroit so that you will know if someone other than Jack Hyde is looking for you. If Coping Together is going to affect you emotionally, you need to distance yourself from it. However; you need to tell your parents why, and be honest about it. Additionally…you need to work on touch issues with Ana. If it's just letting her tie your tie for a month, followed by unbuttoning your shirts for a month, followed by letting her wash your chest for a month, followed by letting her wash your back for a month, followed by letting her wash your hair, or letting her give you a massage. Dancing with one another is good practice. Cuddling when you are watching a movie on date night is good practice. I know that she sleeps spoon with you, and that doesn't bother you, it keeps the night-terrors away. You need to build on that with one another."

"Christian, I want us to continue your sessions as you have need. Ana, you are more than welcome to talk to me, but if you want to have your own therapist, I can recommend two or three therapists for you to interview." John stood and stretched. "Payment for tonight will be watching the two of you depart…holding hands and making sincere efforts for the rest of the weekend to reconnect with one another…and Christian…I'm not just talking about sex."

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	16. Chapter 16

Just Breathe, Chapter 16 – Building a Relationship  
Friday night  
Ana's POV

"Christian, I want us to continue your weekly sessions. Ana, you are more than welcome to talk to me, but if you feel I am compromised by my history with Christian...I can recommend two or three therapists for you to interview." John stood and stretched. "Payment for tonight will be watching the two of you depart…holding hands and making sincere efforts for the rest of the weekend to reconnect with one another…and Christian…I'm not just talking about sex."

We walked to the elevator, hand in hand. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at John's statement.

"What's so funny?" Christian asked.

"I was just thinking that when you tell me what you plan to do to me in bed…that's not really communicating."

"Body language, Miss Steele, and…may I remind you, we're in an elevator in a public place, so don't bite that lip."

"Pervert," I whispered to him. We spent the elevator ride to the parking area kissing.

"Oh the things I'm going to do to your smart mouth…" he said, tugging me toward the car when we exited the elevator.

XX

"I want you, Ana," he murmurs as his gaze slides over my body. "Thank you for tonight with John. Thank you for wanting me despite my fifty shades of fucked up."

His proximity is overwhelming, exhilarating. The familiar pull is there, all my synapses goading me toward him; _my inner goddess performs a pole dance_. Staring at the patch of hair in the V of his shirt, I bite my lip; helpless, driven by desire…I want to taste him there. _Someday, Christian, let me touch your chest, my heart pleads silently._

He's so close, but he doesn't touch me. His heat warms my skin. "Right now, after a really long day, I just want to bury myself in you and just forget everything but us."

"I'm going to touch your face," I breathe, and see his surprise reflected briefly in his eyes before his acceptance registers. Lifting my hand, I caress his cheek, and run my fingertips across his stubble. He closes his eyes and exhales, leaning his face into my touch. I am like a blind person, running my hands over his eyebrows, his cheeks and his mouth.

His mouth softly closes on mine, coaxing, coercing my lips apart as his arms fold around me, pulling me to him. His hand moves up my back, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my head and tugging my braid gently, while his other hand flattens on my behind, forcing me against him. I moan softly.

"I want you," I murmur.

His mouth joins with mine again, and I feel his hungry desperation, his need for me.

"You. Are. Beautiful," he says again, his tone emphatic.

"And you're amazingly sweet sometimes." I kiss him gently. "But right now, I don't want sweet, or soft, or slow…"

"We aim to please," he says as he shreds my underwear.

XX

"I need to ask you about something." Christian said, holding me in his arms. "You said you'd never leave, yet you were out the door before you knew your mind."

"When did I say I'd never leave?" I'm astonished.

"In your sleep. It was the most comforting thing I'd heard in so long, Ana. It made me relax. You also said you loved me," he whispers. "Is that now in the past tense?" His voice is low, laced with anxiety.

"No, Christian, it's not. My feelings for you haven't changed," I whisper.

He gazes at me and he looks vulnerable as he exhales. "Good," he murmurs. He kisses my forehead. "Please move in with me. Please, Ana," he whispers, emphasizing both words, pleading. He kisses me sweetly and passionately again before he talks. "I feel your courage, your strength, and your love, Ana. I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't the kind of man who deserved you when we met; but these last few days have shown me that I am nothing without you. I can't live without you."

"I don't want to talk about moving in tonight. It's late and I just want to fall asleep in your arms. Besides, I think moving in requires more mediation from John." I yawn.

XXXXX  
Saturday, July 10  
Ana's POV

"I want Ana to move in with me, but she says we have to talk about it." Christian replied dryly.

"Talk about it?" John looked at me quizzically.

"You know…rules…mergers…NOT acquisitions." I said. "I'm domestic, he's not. With Gail, I don't need to worry about cleaning the house or cooking every day, but I would really like to wash my own underwear. He thinks that's silly. But if I'm not asking him to wash it, or fold it, or put it away, what the issue? If I cook for us on weekends then I'm cleaning the kitchen and loading the dishwasher. End of discussion." I make fruit salad, and clear off dishes and load the dishwasher while John and Christian sit at the breakfast bar and drink coffee.

Christian practically growls. "I can hire someone to do that."

"I grew up where if you made the mess, you clean it up. I'm not comfortable leaving a sink full of dirty dishes to greet Gail with every Monday morning when she returns to work. It's rude. John, do I need to do domestic chores in my underwear just so he doesn't argue with me? Besides, you have 25 man dates coming up with Theo, Carrick and Elliott to see Mariners' baseball games. I can always cook or do my laundry when you are gone."

"I thought you would do girl things on those days with Kate, Mia or mom." Christian protested.

"Christian…I don't need to be babysat by your mother, you sister or Kate. I'm an adult woman. We need to spend appropriate time apart to appreciate the time we spend together. If I want to go lingerie shopping while you're at a baseball game; you need to cope. If I want to go see Ray while you're at a baseball game; you need to cope. If I want to spend that time gossiping with Kate, you need to cope. The thing is…you don't get to determine who or what or how I spend my time when you aren't with me."

"Anastasia…I need to know you are safe." Christian retorted.

"Christian…do you want me to start carrying my gun?" I threaten.

"Anastasia…" he said warningly.

"Christian…" I mock his tone of voice. "Wednesday you have a Mariners' night game date with Theo, Carrick and Elliott. I need to go to a salon for a manicure and a pedicure. Now, I am willing to tell you my plans in advance for security reasons. However, you are not my father. I am not sixteen and I will not ask permission to do what I want to do. Now, I have not found a new salon, but I'm looking; and that will be my decision also. I need to do girly things this Wednesday, because I'm asking Ray to come to town next weekend."

"Why…" Christian asked slowly.

"Because if I move in with you, there are things to do next weekend. I want Ray to install a tankless hot water heater at Kate's as my moving out gift to them. I need to pack my clothes. I need to explain that I'm moving in with you to Ray. Plus, I'm not moving in with you until my cast comes off."

Christian started to protest, but I cut him off. "I want to be the one who packs my underwear and clothes to move here. I understand I don't need my furniture, Ray can take it back to Montesano. I want my books, my comforter and my personal stuff."

"There's a lot more going on here than furniture," John noted. "Christian…choose one or the other… Ana gets to wash her underwear or she doesn't move in with you."

"That's not a fair choice," Christian protested.

"Totally fair…you're giving Ana an ultimatum before you get her to agree to move in." John said. "For a brilliant businessman, you suck at negotiation with the fairer sex. Ana, as long as you don't ditch your security detail or compromise your relationship with Christian, I think you get a free pass to do whatever while Christian is on man dates with his family."

Christian's face was thunderous. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Ana, what's your policy on bathroom privacy?" John asked.

"Closed door and no guests," I said firmly. "This is not up for discussion. If I want to shave my legs or do other lady parts things, I don't want an audience."

"Then I get to fart around you," Christian smirked.

"I don't know," I countered. "Kate says Elliott's farts practically knock her unconscious or throw her out of bed due to the vibrations."

"Farts….and food " his mouth morphed into a pout. "You have to be comfortable eating around me."

"You can't nag at me about eating. I know how much I can eat without being uncomfortable or getting sick. I know how to eat healthy to keep my body fueled." I said. "Are you a big baby when you get sick? Ray becomes a hermit. Kate is positively social when she's ill because she's trying to give away whatever bug she has. Carla morphs into Mrs. Bennett when she's ill."

"Mrs. Bennett…" John and Christian echo each other.

"Hypochondriac…" I grimace.

"Oh, well…it's been so long since I've been sick. Grey House hosts flu clinics every fall for staff, so I get a shot then. I have regular checkups and dental visits. I eat healthy and exercise." He shrugs. "You'd have to ask mom if I'm a big baby."

John snickered. "You two don't have a clue about the love, honor, and negotiate stuff. You know how much Christian makes an hour; does he know how much you make an hour? I know Christian can take care of you, but I know you want to feel independent. So other than your school loans, is there a no fly zone he should not breach? Do you need to develop a household budget?"

"Do your morning schedules clash? Is Ana responsible for setting an alarm for you? Are you responsible for waking her? Do your night schedules clash? Do your weekend schedules clash? Ana, do you have something to do when Christian's being a workaholic? Everyone needs their own personal space sometimes…where is Ana's personal space in your penthouse? Have the two of you ever spent several hours in a confined space like a car, when you travel? That tells you a lot about a person. Are you music habits compatible; are your TV habits compatible? Are your exercise habits compatible?" John continued, stopping to sip his coffee.

"I know you both said maybe to kids, but before you have kids…I want you to spend an extended weekend with children…all ages and all stages. Is Christian going to be the kind of father who changes diapers? Is he going to hire a nanny? Who is going to be in charge of washing dirty sheets and towels? Who will be the disciplinarian? How about pets? The children will want pets. What kind, how many, who cares for them, who takes them to the vet? Who buries them in the back yard? Who is going to have the _circle of life_ talk with the children?"

"Are you always going to have a housekeeper who cooks? Is Christian going to learn to cook at least one meal? You need to grocery shop with one another at least once, and I don't mean a quick run to the wine store while out on an impromptu picnic. Do either of you have food allergies? Likes, dislikes, and habits other than Christian nagging at you to eat." John was on a roll, there was no trying to answer questions at this time.

"You have to talk about holidays. Christian hates celebrating his birthday. Do you have holiday traditions? Do you know how to deal with one another's obnoxious relatives? Is he snoopy? Is she snoopy? Can you hide a present in the house without it being found early? Can you shop for a present without getting found out? How do you feel about having sex at his mother's house, her mother's house? Are public displays of affection allowed or encouraged? There are so many things to work out when you move in together." He finally paused.

"I just need four assurances from Christian. One… I've been freaking out that Elena is abusing some boy in her dungeon because she's pissed off at you about me. I'm asking, for the sake of my sanity in this, have someone watch that woman and keep her away from children. Two…back off on trying to control me. Before you go making a decision for my life and expect me to live with it; you have to talk to me. Three…promise to give me space to think and breathe. Please understand you're overwhelming. Four…you have to learn to let me touch you. I can move in with you if you give me those four assurances."

"I can do that but I need four assurances from you." Christian countered, "Talking, gun, security, birth control." He ticked them off on his fingers. "When you are upset you have to tell me, even if it is locking yourself in a bathroom and texting me. I can't go through another week of not talking. Two; I hate guns. Will you consider giving Ray your gun and letting him take it back to Montesano when you move in with me?"

"Yes, but you have to allow Taylor to show me where guns are kept here. If someone gets in and Taylor is incapacitated, I want to be able to defend us. I have been taught respect, safety and correct use of weapons to defend myself and those I love."

"Does that mean you will accept 24/7 security?" Christian asked.

"I won't fight about having security if you agree to the terms I specified before," I said. "No one in my office or conference room when I'm working. No one follows me to the bathroom at the office. No one comes into the bathroom with me at the office. No bugging my office. No bugging my work spaces. No bugging of any kind…especially not GPS trackers on my phone. If I go shopping, no one follows me into a dressing room. NO CCTV in the bathrooms here! NO CCTV in the bedrooms here!"

"I can deal with those terms, as long as you agree my IT and security can weed out emails, messages, mail and packages delivered to Grey House or Grey Annex or Escala that are designed to hurt or harass you. Also, Taylor and Sawyer need to have four hours of your undivided attention. They want to do some basic security training with you. Things like not exiting the car until they open the door, etc. No going to lunch at places they haven't had a chance to secure."

"Agreed," I smile. I would put up with security guards as long as he loves me and wants to be with me. I didn't need assurance that we were forever, but I want more with him. I also know if we end this relationship; it would be a long time for my heart to heal. "I need a female security guard," I informed Christian. "I need to find a lady parts doctor. I don't feel like hauling Sawyer into a waiting room where he's either going to get hit on or get hit by PMSing women."

"I'll ask Taylor to find someone." Christian said.

"About that..." I paused. "Could I have Prescott?"

"Who is Prescott?" Christian asked.

"Female, security guard, Grey Annex, works out mornings in the gym. I don't know her, but I liked the look of her. Ex-military, mid-thirties, Amazon. Also, she runs, which is a reason I want her. I would have someone to run with at Grey Annex when my friends and co-workers can't run."

"Taylor can do a background check on her and then talk to her and offer her a position." Christian said. "Do you have a doctor for your lady parts?"

"Not here in Seattle. I just used the campus clinic before." I admitted.

"So, if I got a doctor to come here..." Christian offered.

"Not going to happen," I said. "I don't want a doctor making house calls, or running a gauntlet of security guards, media, etc., and I would prefer that you didn't ask your mother for a reference."

"Where ever you go, it will have to be vetted by security and they have to sign an NDA." Christian noted.

"Deal. I'd rather have a private doctor/private practice than go to a big clinic where paparazzi can stalk me." I shudder.

"Will you feel I'm going overboard if I turn one of the bedrooms into a workout room for you?" Christian asked.

"You mean home gym _for us_…dual treadmills for running, dual weight machines for him and her?" I sigh. "I know you need to use the gym downstairs or the gym at Grey House when you kick box with Claude. I like running with you, but right now, with the media, I'm not comfortable about running in public. I can use the gym at Grey Annex unless you don't want me working out there in front of your Grey Annex security guards." I give him a look.

"I just wanted you to be able to work out without having security. If there was a home gym here, you could…." Christian started to suggest.

"I can't run in the park like I used to, so Grey Annex solves problems. I'm going to use the gym at Grey Annex _with coworkers_. It beats paying for a gym membership somewhere where the showers are open to the universe and there are no private dressing rooms. Sawyer can watch the gym; Prescott can run with me; you can tell the guys watching my six to work out some other time. Although, if I have a really tight schedule, it would be nice to have the option to run here at night or on weekends."

"Done, I will get Elliott to put a home gym in the large guest bedroom upstairs." Christian smiled. "I promise I won't nag at you to use it. Is there anything else to change before you move in?"

"Could I have the library as an office? Move the billiard table to the media room? Put in a desk, file cabinets, etc. for me?" I ask.

"Can do – Elliott can complete a home office for you at the same time as the home gym. So, I get two weeks to effect changes?" Christian smirked.

"I'm not moving in until the cast comes off, and only after I have the conversation with Ray." I reiterate.

"So is there something else we should be discussing?" John asked. As neither of them said anything, he continued. "Here's the list of questions I asked, you have to work on answering them with one another. Additionally…no moving in until you go away for a romantic weekend with one another," John said.

"Are you serious?" Christian snapped.

"As a heartbeat," John said. "You drag me over here on a Saturday to mediate your moving in negotiations when I should at home helping Rhiann with sick boys…you're going to pay the piper. Just consider yourself lucky that I'm not making you go camping with Ray to ask his permission for Ana to move in. I would give him strict orders not to do anything but fish. You would have to figure out how to get where you are going without asking for directions or using a GPS, put up the tent, build a fire, grill dinner, fetch water and make comfortable sleeping arrangements. Taylor and Sawyer would be under strict orders not to help you out. So…are you going to do this my way, or the hard way?"

"Romantic weekend it is," Christian agreed.

"Good, how are the journals coming?" John asked.

"Haven't touched it," Christian said.

"Started it," Ana said. "I'm devoting one page to each issue, writing down the questions and issues. Additionally, I've decided I want my own therapist. Of course…Christian wants it to be a woman, and vetted and she has to sign an NDA."

"I can deal with that," John promised.

XX

Lunch was over. Christian helped me make sub sandwiches and he liked the fruit salad. Once we cleaned up, he sat on one of the stools and pulled me close. "So…are we going to play 20 Questions or play with each other?"

"How about both," I nibble on his ear. "You go collect a couple of toys from the playroom, and I'll meet you in the bedroom. John doesn't need to know how creative we get when conversing with one another. How many pieces of clothes are you wearing?"

"Shoes, socks, jeans, boxers, t-shirt, shirt – six." He counts off. "How many are you wearing?"

"Shoes, socks, jeans, undies, bra, t-shirt – six. How about we count shoes and socks as one piece of clothes? I ask a question – if you answer it to my satisfaction – I take off one piece of clothes. I ask, you ask." I explain.

"Strip questions?" His eyes gleam. "You are a surprise, Miss Steele. Is there a bonus round for the toys?"

"No; they are the incentive for honesty." I smile.

XX

"Toy time…" He says. "Trust me?" he asks softly.

I nod.

He holds out his hand, and in his palm are two round, shiny, silver balls, linked with a thick black silky braided thread. "These need to be warmed up, which I'm going to do by slipping them into your bra. When you lose your bra, I want you to put them in your mouth to lubricate them. I am going to put these inside you, and then I'm going to spank you, not for punishment, but for your pleasure and mine." He pauses, gauging my wide-eyed reaction.

Inside me! I gasp, and all the muscles deep in my belly clench. He's asking my permission! Breathlessly, I nod. I'm incapable of speech. He reaches up under my t-shirt, and caresses and cups my breasts while he slips the balls into my bra. His arms go around me and he pulls me close. "You are so fucking beautiful. I want you so much. But…it's question time." He withdraws and steps away to admire my body.

"Question one…" I pause and decide what to ask. "Was Elena ever in your playroom?"

"No, not as a guest or a participant," Christian says. "I swear on Mom's never finding out about Elena and me."

"Fair enough," I sit and take off my shoes and socks.

"I remember getting a picture of those toes," his eyes darken. "Do you like foot massages?"

"Yes…" I smile. "What a waste of a question."

He slips off his shoes and socks. I admire his feet. "Come here," he says, and stands me so my toes touch his toes. "I promise not to touch your body, but my toes like your toes. Because of the nerve endings in the sole and toes, the sensations produced by massage or sucking feet and toes can cause pleasurable sensations in your girly parts. The part of your brain that gets pleasure from your toes and feet is a neighbor to the part of your brain that gets pleasure from your girly parts." He smirks.

I sigh. "Next question, if I asked you to redecorate your playroom so that I don't feel the ghosts of the women who were in there previously, would you be offended?"

"No, I wouldn't be offended, but since I don't know if you want to be in there at all, I'm not sure you want me to redecorate it or dismantle it." His voice is surprised.

"Fair answer," I step back and shimmy off my jeans. "It's just that I won't move in until my cast comes off and you don't want to take me in there until it does. So I'm wondering if I need it to be redecorated to feel comfortable in there."

"But you're not sure," he asks.

I shake my head no.

"Toy time," he announces. "I need the balls." He holds out his hand.

"Come and get them," I challenge him.

His eyes darken. "We aim to please, Miss Steele." His hands reach for me, one arm circling my waist, one hand snaking up under my T-shirt. He kisses me, plundering my mouth while his hands cup my breasts and then slowly remove the balls. He rolls them over and over my nipples, making them harden. "Oh Miss Steele, you like that don't you?" He kisses me again and I moan.

"Open your mouth." He whispers wickedly. "Wider, like you plan to take all of me in your mouth," he smirks.

I comply.

Very gently, he puts the balls in my mouth. "They need lubrication. Suck," he orders, his voice soft.

The balls are warm, smooth, surprisingly heavy, and metallic tasting. My dry mouth pools with saliva as my tongue explores the unfamiliar objects. Christian's gray gaze does not leave mine. Holy hell, this is turning me on. I squirm slightly.

He moves me over to the bed. He throws the duvet aside. He puts his thumb on my chin and opens my mouth to retrieve the balls. He sits down on the edge of the bed. "Come here and turn around, bend down, spread your legs and grasp your ankles."

He places his hand reverently on my backside and very softly caresses it with his whole hand. With my eyes open, I can see his legs through mine, nothing else. I close my eyes tightly as he gently moves my panties to the side and slowly runs his finger up and down my sex. My body braces itself in a heady mix of wild anticipation and arousal. He slides one finger inside me, and he circles it deliciously slowly.

_Oh, it feels good, my inner goddess moans._

His breathing halts and I hear him gasp as he repeats the motion. He withdraws his finger and very slowly inserts the objects, one slow, delicious ball at a time.

Oh my. They're body temperature, warmed by my breasts and my mouth. It's a curious feeling. Once they're inside me, I can't really feel them – but then again I know they're there.

He straightens my panties and leans forward, and his lips softly kiss my tailbone. "Stand up," he orders, and shakily I straighten up.

Oh! Now I can feel them… sort of. He grasps my hips to steady me while I re-establish my equilibrium. The balls pull downward and involuntarily I clench around them. The feeling startles me but not in a bad way.

"How does that feel?" he asks.

"Strange."

"Strange good or strange bad?"

"Strange good," I confess, blushing.

"Good." There's a trace of humor lurking in his eyes.

"My question. Will you, after you move in, come to Grey House for lunch one day so I can introduce you to my PA, Andrea and my second, Roz?"

"I will do that if you give me a tour of your office. We can plan where you're going to hang those pictures of me you bought from José." I reply.

"Acceptable," he smiles and strips off his shirt. I admire how his t-shirt molds his chest and biceps. "Do you like what you see, Miss Steele?"

"Yes," I murmur, feeling my inside clutch against the balls causing a warm feeling to cascade through my insides. "My question…why do you workout so much?"

"Exercise chases some of the demons from my head. Sometimes it calms me. Sometimes it helps me sleep. Sometimes I formulate plans of action." He shrugs. "Does my strength and physical fitness bother you?"

"No," I look him over from head to toe. "I like your body." I strip off my t-shirt and feel the balls move inside me. My insides clench around them, caressing them.

Christian stares at the pretty blue bra and panties I'm wearing. I swear his eyes smolder. "Very pretty." He clears his throat. "My question was about my strength and physical fitness. I liked your answer." He strips off his jeans and I can see his erection outlined in his black boxers.

"I think you're in a hurry, Mr. Grey." I sigh and formulate my next question.

"Actually, I think you should go get the bottle of wine chilling in the cooler and a couple glasses. There's no one out there to see you in your underwear." He suggests.

As I leave the bedroom, it becomes abundantly clear why he wants me to walk around – as I do; the balls weigh down inside me, massaging me internally. It's such a weird feeling and not entirely unpleasant. In fact, my breathing accelerates as I stretch up for glasses from the rack and the wine from the cooler. I gasp. Oh my… I may have to keep these. They make me needy, needy for sex.

He watches me carefully when I return. "Thank you," he says as he takes the wine and glasses from me. "You forgot a corkscrew," he smirks.

I don't say a word; I go back to the bar and find a corkscrew. Personally, I'd drop it on the floor and have to go back for another one just to enjoy the sensations but he would call me on it.

"Thank you again," he smirks. He takes the corkscrew from me and places it next to the wine on the nightstand.

I won't scowl at him, I'm enjoying his toy too much; but I won't act stupid either. I know he did that deliberately. "My question right?" I ask innocently. "Why do you like to watch me sleep?"

"When you are sleeping you are so pretty, and cuddly, and it calms me to watch you sleep. My nightmares go away when you're in my arms." He admits.

I smile at him and slip my bra off – tossing it across the room. His eyes light up with interest.

"My question," he says, not taking his eyes off my breasts. "Were you serious about doing housework in your underwear?"

"If that's what it takes to make you let me do household chores," I say. "You might warn security to keep the cameras off and stay out of the main living areas while you are gone. We wouldn't want them seeing me in my underwear."

His eyes darken at my answer. "I don't like your answer but that's not the rules of the game. Honesty wins you my T-shirt." He pulls it off and tosses it at me.

I hold it to my nose, close my eyes and breathe deep. "It's probably a good thing that Mrs. Jones does your laundry. I like the way you smell…I like your body wash…I like your cologne…I'd probably lose hours from my life standing in the laundry room smelling your clothes. God knows just walking into your closet makes my head spin. Clean linen and Christian…" I smell the shirt again and toss it into the pile where my other clothes have landed.

"Your last question," he said. "Make it count."

I put my arms behind my back and cock my head, ala Christian, examining his face for a minute or two.

"Should we have put a time penalty on the questions?" He asks.

"I have my question. I just don't know how you plan to answer." I said.

"Just ask," he sighed and shook his head.

"Can I touch you?" I asked.

"How…where?" He asked.

"Maybe I could keep my hands behind my back and just press my breasts against your chest? Or maybe you could walk over here and hold my arms and touch as you feel comfortable?"

He gazes at me for a minute and walks over to a chair and sits. He holds out his hand to me. I cross to him and he helps me straddle his thighs. I almost gasp at the feel of those damn balls moving inside me. I put my hands behind my back and close my eyes.

He pulls my mouth to him and kisses me over and over again. He wraps his arms around me and gently pulls me against his chest. He moans as he begins rubbing against me. My nipples harden and as they brush against his warm skin it causes involuntary clenching in my core. He gasps and pulls me immobile against his chest; plundering my mouth. "I want you so much," he murmurs. "I want to fuck your breasts." He pushes me off his lap and strips off his boxers. He pulls me to my knees and wraps his hands around my breasts which encircle his aroused cock. The repetitive motion sets off tremors in my core and I feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I put my hands on his and slow his thrusts. Eventually I move my breasts away from him and take him in my mouth. Just a few hard sucks to the back of my throat and Christian's body trembles as he empties himself in my mouth. I keep sucking and swallowing until Christian moans and thrusts one more time, trying to get to the back of my throat again. His hands fist in my hair one last time before his hips stop thrusting and rolling. He sighs as I slip him out of my mouth. I sit back on my heels, my hands behind my back. He stares at me hungrily before he moves.

He gets up and opens the wine, pouring glasses of the cool crisp wine. He offers one to me but I shake my head and indicate my hands against my back. Gently he holds the glass to my mouth and offers me a sip. I hold it in my mouth for a moment, appreciating the coolness, the crisp taste. He sips his and offers me another sip which I take.

"I owe you my panties," I finally say, looking up at him though my lashes.

I owe you a question for my boxers," he said. "Are you ready to play?"

"Yes…sir," My reply slips softly through my lips. Christian rises and helps me to my feet. He pulls me over to the bed where he sits with his hands on my hips. He kisses across my body from one hip bone to another. My core tightens again and I just feel soaked from his toy massaging me internally. He removes my panties gently, helping me to step out of them. He tugs me down, over his knees. I fall instantly, and he steadies me as I land in his lap. His hand gently strokes my behind. I'm angled across his lap so that my torso rests on the bed beside him. He brushes my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. Once he's done, he clasps my hair at the nape to hold me in place. He tugs gently and my head shifts back.

"I want to see your face while I spank you, Anastasia," he murmurs, all the while softly rubbing my backside. His hand moves down between the cheeks of my behind, and he pushes against my sex, and the feeling is… the sensation is exquisite. "This is for pleasure, mine and yours," he whispers softly.

He lifts his hand and brings it down in a slap against the junction of my thighs, my behind, and my sex. The balls are forced forward inside me, and I'm lost in a quagmire of sensation. The stinging across my behind, the fullness of the balls inside me, and the fact that he's holding me down. I sigh, attempting to absorb all these foreign feelings. He caresses my backside again, trailing his palm across my skin at the top of my ass.

Then his palm disappears, and he brings it down again. I groan as the sensation spreads. He starts a pattern: left to right and then down. The down ones are the best. Everything moving forward, inside me… and in between each smack he caresses me, kneads me – so I am massaged inside and out. It's such a stimulating, erotic feeling and there is no pain…just mounting desire.

I writhe on his legs, not because I want to escape the blows, but I want… more, release, something. His touch against my sensitized skin is all sensuous tingle. It's overwhelming, and he starts again. A few soft slaps then building up, left to right and down. Oh, the downs, I groan.

"You are so wet," he sighs, and his breathing is ragged. He spanks me twice more, and turns me over on the bed. "Toy number two, restraint and blindfold. He slips a black satin blindfold on me and ties my hands with a black satin tie, anchoring them over my head. He pulls me down on the bed and spreads my legs. He pulls at the thread attached to the balls and jerks them out of me suddenly. I almost climax – the feeling is out of this world. Moving swiftly, his mouth licks and sucks me while his fingers thrust into me. In less than a minute I am detonating around him. His touch gentles until my climax subsides and then he starts again. "Don't move…and don't talk. Concentrate on how you feel…"

I'm moaning out my pleasure a second time when he stills again…waiting for me to stop moving, stop climaxing…then he begins again, harder…more demanding…I try not to react to his touch, but I can't. "Please," I beg him; "Please, I need you."

His hands caresses my warm ass and he eases himself onto me, into me, sliding slowly, filling me where the silver globes have been.

I groan loudly feeling his hand massage my ass, tilting my pelvis up to meet his while he fills my channel over and over.

"Oh, baby," he whispers as he moves back, forward, a slow sensual tempo, savoring me, feeling me. It is the most gentle he has ever been, and he slides into me over and over until I spiral into a delicious, intense, exhausting orgasm. As I clench around him, it ignites his release, and he slides into me, stilling, gasping out my name in desperate wonder, both his hands grasping my ass and holding me in place.

"Ana!" He quiets and presses against me, pinning me to the bed. Finally, his hands leave my ass, and he removes my blindfold and restraints. He rests on his forearms; staring down at me. "I enjoyed that," he whispers, and then kisses me sweetly over and over, lingering inside me while my core continues to contract around him. "Don't go anywhere," he murmurs, disappearing into the bathroom.

On his return he carries a bottle of white lotion. He sits beside me on the bed. "Roll over," he orders, and begrudgingly I move on to my front. "Your ass is a glorious color," he says approvingly, and he tenderly massages the cooling lotion on my pink behind.

"Mmmm," I moan. I liked the warmth, but the lotion and his hands feel so soothing and feel so good.

"I'd better stop…you might make me horny again, and you should rest." He sighs, slides in bed beside me, and pulls me into his arms. He spoons me and covers us with the duvet. He kisses me very softly beside my ear. "I love you…I enjoyed playing strip questions with you." His arm slides around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

I fall asleep while he kisses my hair.

XX

I wake up, melting under the heat of Christian. I slip out of the bed and go to the bathroom. I brush my hair and braid it, getting it away from my face. I'm getting ready to go find a book to read and let Christian sleep; when there is a knock on the bathroom door. I open it and Christian pulls me into his arms; wrapping one arm around my waist and the other cradling my head. He pulls me against his chest and stands there until his breathing evens out. "What?" I whisper to him.

"I dreamed you left me; I woke up and you were gone," He says. "Before I went berserk, I realized the bathroom door was shut…which meant you were in here."

I looked up at him through my lashes. "I love you…I didn't leave."

"I love you, Ana," his hand leaves my head and finds my braid. He tugs it, tipping my head up to him. His lips sought mine, passionate and needy. I held on to his biceps, reveling in their strength. His kiss dominates my mouth before he kisses my jaw and throat, and that little hollow beneath my ear. I swear my knees buckle. Before my senses are overwhelmed; he pressed a final kiss to my forehead as our breathing slowed. After a moment, his eyes met mine. "I will keep you safe, my love. Whatever it takes, I will protect you. I will support you as you seek out your dreams. I will cherish you the way you deserve to be cherished."

"You have given me more security, comfort and peace than I knew in times I lived alone with Carla. You've also given me more restless nights than I have ever known. But, you're so been worth my loss of sleep." I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	17. Chapter 17

Just Breathe Chapter 17 – Before Moving In

Thank you for the over 500 readers who favorite my story, plus the PMs, reviews and readers!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**

Sabine Falco is a character of my own making (_Avenge or Revenge_). Her story line is tweaked a little to work in this story…so be aware that _Avenge or Revenge_ has its own storyline and it does not mesh with this story…YET.

XXXXX  
Saturday evening, July 9, 2011  
Escala  
Ana's Journal:

**The BIG issues page:  
**GP – calendar my review dates, calendar Hannah's review dates, will Robb provide procedure manual for her and HR training?  
Jack – ask Carrick status  
Elizabeth – is the fallout over this situation really over – or will it explode when Jack goes to court?  
Leila – When is Leila's ninety-day assessment over? Will I be contacted by the court?  
Elena – I believe she's going to try something. Investigate Elena?  
Three – will he show up once I'm in the press, will he try to sell my story to the tabloids, can Christian's security guys find him and figure out what he is up to?  
Carla  
Ray  
Frank Lambert – where do I go to find information about him? 

**Moving in with Christian Page**

**To Do:  
**Cast off – check calendar, warn Sawyer, tell work 

Tell Ray  
Ray – water tank and furniture, gun, batch cook for him 

Tell Kate  
Lady Parts Doctor Kate referral?  
BC Shots monthly injections or quarterly injections  
Schedule BC Shots for next twelve months in Blackberry Calendar  
NDA for Doctor's Office  
GP Insurance not current yet, use Ray's insurance  
Salon Kate? 

Kate – moving boxes from our move  
Buy lingerie online; have delivered to Escala  
Tell Gail about undies delivery 

Find out Mariners Dates from Theo  
Where are places to grocery shop around Escala?  
Gun  
Security  
Home gym 

**Hard Limits:  
**Pictures, contracts, NDAs, security videos, reports, etc. re submissives be eliminated  
Work on the mood swings (both of us?)  
No rules, no punishments, no contract  
Elena – no contact  
CG learn boundaries  
CG learn empathy  
give me space to think and breathe  
learn to let me touch CG  
When can't talk face to face, text  
No visitors in bathroom unless I'm in the shower or tub  
No encouraging or financing Carla  
No giving Ray any kind of grief  
I get to wash my underwear  
I cook/I clean  
I pay my student loans  
I pack my stuff for moving  
We find a charity for both of us  
No decision making for me before discussion unless it's a matter of immediate personal security  
No screaming, no yelling, no cursing, no being verbally abusive

**Security:  
**No one in my office or conference room when I'm working  
No one follows me into the bathroom  
No bugging my office  
No bugging my work spaces  
No bugging of any kind – especially not GPS trackers on my phone  
no one follows me into a dressing room when I'm shopping  
NO CCTV in the bathrooms here  
IT people can weed out emails, messages  
Security can weed out mail and packages  
Security training: why can't I exit the vehicle before they open the door?  
No going to lunch at places they haven't had a chance to secure  
No shopping at places that aren't vetted (Use Christian's personal shopper!)  
female security guard

**John Questions – Mason jar conversation starters/strip questions  
**Do you throw up when drunk?  
Do you get drunk a lot?  
Does he know how much you make an hour?  
Do your morning schedules clash?  
Is Ana responsible for setting an alarm for you?  
Are you responsible for waking her?  
Do your night schedules clash?  
Do your weekend schedules clash?  
Do I have something to do when Christian's being a workaholic? (_work, read, cook_)  
Ana's personal space in your penthouse? (_my home office in library_)  
Are you music habits compatible, are your TV habits compatible?  
Are your exercise habits compatible? (_we both like running_)  
extended weekend with children…all ages and all stages before we decide to have children  
Is Christian going to be the kind of father who changes diapers?  
Is he going to hire a nanny?  
Who is going to be in charge of washing dirty sheets and towels?  
Who will be the disciplinarian?  
How about pets – the children will want pets.  
What kind, how many, who cares for them, who takes them to the vet?  
Who buries them in the back yard?  
Are you always going to have a cook?  
Do either of you have food allergies? (_I don't_)  
Likes, dislikes, habits – other than Christian nagging at you to eat. (_I think tapioca and liverwurst are disgusting_)  
You have to talk about holidays – Christian hates celebrating his birthday.  
Do you have traditions? (_angel ornaments on my tree which is decorated in white and gold_)  
Do you know how to deal with one another's obnoxious relatives?  
How do you feel about having sex at his mother's house, her mother's house?  
Are public displays of affection allowed or encouraged?  
Is he snoopy?  
Is she snoopy?  
Can you hide a present in the house without it being found early?  
Can you shop for a present without getting found out? 

XXXXX  
Sunday evening, July 10, 2011  
Escala  
Ana's Journal:

Having security is Christian's way to keep me safe…and keeping me safe is a way of expressing affection. Do I think having security is extreme? I don't have to ask to see some of the mail and emails he gets. It's one of the reasons the court has Leila under lock and key. He can prove he's been stalked by women and men before. After Jack, he can prove he has stalkers now. I admit…it is kind of hot having a close protection officer. After seeing all the women at GP lust after Sawyer; I feel a little guilty about telling Christian to shut up with the men wanting in my panties remark. Do I think his background check was invasive – hell yes – but he considers background checks normal for doing business? It's all a matter of how we lie to ourselves about our personal safety, isn't it?

XX

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Journaling," I said. "Organizing thoughts. Have you started yet?"

"Journaling, no. Organizing thoughts, yes. So that you'll start communicating with me; the next time we make love, you're going to have to tell me exactly what you want in fine detail." He closed my journal and lifted me out of my chair. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "So, where here do I start first?"

"Show me two journal entries…one for yesterday and one for today. I think the thought of getting ink stains on your fingers is sooooo sexy." I peeled myself off his lap; picked up a book and my journal and went to the great room to read.

XX  
Sunday evening, July 10, 2011  
Escala  
Christian's Journal

Entry for July 9: Where do I start? I don't want to do this right now. Right now I want to be chasing Anastasia's pert little ass around my penthouse. I've thought about this a lot. Before, I didn't have sex during the week unless I was scheduled to be out of town on the weekend. If my submissive was available, we had scenes during the week. Otherwise sex was relegated to weekends. If there was time during the week, I might think of a scene and choose the toy, the furniture, the body position. My sexual congress really was rote…first scene; oral sex; second scene: vaginal sex; third scene: anal sex. If there was a fourth scene, it was usually a combination of the three: oral sex to get me hard, vaginal sex to make my submissive needy and craving release and then anal sex to force her have a massive climax that was both pleasurable and painful enough to send her into subspace. Once she was in subspace, I would carry her to her room, see to her aftercare and walk away; sleeping the sleep of the dead myself. But after seven years, it was repetitive, even with different submissives. I think that's partly why I wasn't eager to get a submissive after I terminated with Susannah.

With Anastasia, all I have to do is see her; smell her; touch her, hear her voice, think of her – then I'm aroused and all I want to do is bury myself in her for as long as possible, as often as possible, in every room of my home, on every piece of furniture, up against the walls and someday in the elevator. Not one of those fantasies has included the playroom or its toys. The truth is, the moment my bedroom door closes at night; I just want to take her in my arms, kiss her into submission, undress her and loose myself in her all night long. I never needed this before. Anastasia is like air, food and water. I need her; I don't want to be a day without her. I can bury myself in business, but she's always there in my head - tempting me away from the organized, controlled, empty life I once led.

Entry for July 10: Romantic weekend? All I can think of is Anastasia's blue eyes. I could take her to a luxury hotel with a spa, a good restaurant and a proper wine cellar. Maybe I could get tickets to a symphony, a ballet or live theatre? Maybe I could take her to Napa for the weekend. Would she like walking around a winery? Does she like horseback riding? I have to find these things out. We could go fishing, but the thought of staying in a camping trailer by a river for two days makes me feel claustrophobic. However it would solve John's task to travel for hours at a time in the same vehicle. Maybe we should go gliding, but what after? Sailing – two days of sailing on the blue ocean under a blue sky. Where? If we sail to the San Juan Islands, she can watch the orcas and wildlife. I can watch her. We can shop for groceries, which solves one of John's tasks. Maybe I should arrange for a candlelight dinner on the boat Saturday night, with dancing and making love to Anastasia under the stars? If we sail back to Anacortes Island Harbor, we can get a taxi to the hospital. Maybe a donation to their air ambulance service would allow Joe to set Charlie Tango down on their helipad and load us up. We could have an evening helicopter tour – different from our first one. She likes flying with me. Mac could fly in with Joe and take the boat back to the slip. However, we have to return to Escala before six o'clock so I can feed her and she can do whatever she needs to do to get ready for her work week.

XX

I close my journal and walk into the great room. An hour has passed because I had to think and write and make travel plans. "Do you want to read it?" I show it to her. I'm standing back so that she can't see the words but can see the paragraphs. She smiled and set her book aside.

"Care for a shower?" She said in a husky voice. "I need to help you wash the ink off your fingers."

"I don't have any ink on my fingers; but you can put a smile on my face," I said, tossing my journal down and scooping her up, throwing her over my shoulder and caressing her ass while I head for the master bedroom.

XX  
Ana's POV

"Do you feel like some strip questions while we get ready to shower?" He asked.

"Yes, but not serious questions," I say. "I've got five pieces of clothes if you count my socks and shoes as one piece."

"I've got four, lose your socks and shoes and we'll start." He puts towels in the towel warmer. He reaches for new bottles of my favorite shampoo, conditioner and shower gel.

"When did you get those?" I nodded in the directions of the bottles while slipping off my socks and Converse.

"Mrs. Jones had a good time shopping this week. She laid in a supply of your favorite tea, fresh fruits, yogurts and toiletries." He looked down at my bare feet. "Ready? I'll go first. Do you like horseback riding?' He asked.

"No…it's one of the Brownie/Girl Scout badges I could never earn. Unless the horse is safely tucked away in a pasture and I can admire from afar, or unless it's pulling a carriage or sleigh, or unless it's in a parade…I don't want anything to do with horses. I don't even like watching westerns…which makes Ray crazy, but…" I shrug. "There you go. I know it's supposed to be a romantic thing, riding horses, having a picnic…it just never appealed to me. That was probably more information than you wanted to know."

Christian laughed and took off his shoes and socks.

I admire his feet. "Did you know that you have very sexy feet?"

"I never thought of them as sexy, but if they make you horny, I have no complaints. Is that your question?" He smirked.

"Well, it wasn't but I'll make it count." I slipped off my jeans. "Your question."

"I know that you didn't drink much because of your scholarship, but have you ever done a wine tasting tour in Napa?"

I laughed. "No; did Kate give you suggestions for a romantic weekend? She's the one that loves Napa and horseback rides. Kate says there are some great bed and breakfasts in Napa."

"No, I didn't ask Kate about you," He took off his shirt. "That should count as a question."

I shrug and take off my shirt.

"When we ate lunch at the Heathman, did you like the champagne?" He asked. "The pink Bollinger reminds me of your blush," he said.

"I liked it very much. The white wine was very nice also," I said.

He strutted a little when he took off his jeans. He watched my reaction and gave me a panty-dropping grin.

"I know macaroni and cheese is your favorite food; but do you ever eat it with extra ingredients? Like the macaroni and cheese we ate at Sassy's?"

"Usually I like it by itself. That macaroni and cheese at Sassy's was tasty, but spicy. I might like it better if it wasn't made with pepper jack cheese – just some good Monterey Jack,"

"I liked it because it had some Tex-Mex in it. However I like making it as a pasta salad, with spicy Ranch dressing – the shell macaroni, the southwest vegetables and just chunks of whatever cheese I have on hand. I'll make it if we barbeque some time. I think you would like it." I slowly unfastened my bra and dropped it on the pile of clothes.

"John says I need to learn to cook one meal. I can't rely on microwavable meals. Will you teach me to cook something? He asked.

"Absolutely," I enjoy watching him strip off his boxers.

"Do you like to barbeque? It's one of Ray's favorite things to do. I know your dad was barbequing the day after the Coping Together event." My question rolled out quickly to cover some of my embarrassment.

"I never really thought about it. Elliott always seemed to enjoy bantering with Dad and Grandpa. I would go to family meals and spend my time with mom, Grandma and Mia. Mostly Mia - she seemed to need someone to listen all the time. I could do that and not really have to share myself." He admits. "I think I will like family barbeques, meals and events more when you are with me at them."

"I am sorry about last time. I ruined your birthday party," I sighed.

"No," he pulled me up into his arms. "Don't apologize. That mess is all on Elena, not you." He stroked my broken arm from shoulder to cast. "I'm just glad you didn't reinjure yourself and that you took Sawyer with you when you fled."

I turned my back to him. "Give a girl a helping hand? That's my last question"

"Gladly," he knelt and removed my panties very gently. He handed me my cast cover. He stepped into the shower and turned it on, adjusting the temperature and spray. He held out his hand and pulled me into the shower, closing the door.

I never thought I would like to shower with someone, but there's a difference between the quick showers I used to take after a track meet with a couple dozen girls in a locker room…and the hands-on pleasures of showering with Christian.

XXXXX  
Monday, midmorning, July 11, 2011  
Grey Publishing, Grey Annex  
Ana's POV

Claire called up from reception. "Carrick Grey to see you."

I texted Sawyer: _Carrick, lobby_

Within a few minutes, Carrick was delivered to my office by Sawyer. He closed the door and stood outside so we would not be disturbed.

"Carrick," I rose to greet him with a handshake, but it morphed into a hug.

"How are you Ana?" He asked.

"I'm great…unless you are here to tell me that Elena Lincoln is pressing charges and you're accompanying me to SPD to turn myself in before a warrant is issued for my arrest." I grimaced.

"No, not Elena," his voice saddened. "Elizabeth Morgan actually. Christian called me after Robb Loeder called him. There's a video-conference with Elizabeth's family, HR from Grey Publishing and legal from Grey House in fifteen minutes."

"_Just breathe," I told myself. "Just breathe."_

"I can see you're a little freaked out; so let me tell you what is going on." Carrick explained. "Elizabeth's family started talking after her funeral. They decided to hire a personal injury lawyer and sue SIP/GP for failure to provide a safe work environment. They named Christian, Grey House and Grey Publishing in their lawsuit. They are seeking damages of $10 million."

"What is Christian going to do?" I asked.

"He's not going to fight it. I am. I have a class-action lawsuit drawn against Elizabeth Morgan's estate for six interns and you. Any monies received by Elizabeth Morgan's family will be attached by the seven of you and split equally. If the three other young women come forward, we'll include them in the lawsuit. It charges Elizabeth Morgan with being an accessory in the sexual assaults of Jack Hyde, failure to document sexual harassment in the workplace and failure to provide a safe work environment by not firing Jack Hyde. I would have been here sooner with your paperwork, but I was waiting for signatures from the other six. As backup for our lawsuit; we have copies of SPD's paperwork to charge Elizabeth Morgan as an accessory. Leila killed her before SPD activated the warrant for her arrest."

I shook my head. "It feels like bad karma, Carrick."

"I understand your feelings…the other six said the same thing. I don't believe it will happen. I think showing we have seven people ready to attach everything the Morgan's lawyer tries to bilk from Grey Publishing will make them back off. They will have the option of taking her insurance settlement from GP and her estate to keep her out of the news; or we'll go public and reveal her involvement in Jack Hyde's serial sexual assaults."

"Do I have to be there?" _There's timid Ana, my subconscious snarks at me_.

"You don't have to be there; but as the person who blew the whistle on Jack's actions…." Carrick suggested.

"It would be stronger case if I appeared?" I interrupted.

Carrick nodded.

"Alright; let's get paperwork signed and go talk to the lawyers." I reached for one of my favorite pens to sign the paperwork.

XX

"Well," I said when we returned to my office. "He was …"

"Vile," Carrick said. "I believe the word you are seeking is vile. He's worse than an ambulance chaser."

"Hearse chaser?" I quipped.

"I think so," Carrick said. "I think her family is fairly decent. He saw Elizabeth's obit and parlayed a twenty-minute web search into a $10 million dollar lawsuit possibility. If he did it for the standard one-fourth to one-third of the settlement; he was looking at serious money."

"I don't think her father likes Jack Hyde, that's for sure," I commented.

"Ana, nobody's father likes Jack Hyde." Carrick noted. "Are you up for lunch if Christian doesn't have any plans? I was going to meet Grace at Capital Grille. Please join us," Carrick asked.

"If Christian's free to join us, I'd like that," I smile.

XXXXX  
Early morning, Tuesday, July 12, 2011  
Seattle

******* Seattle Nooz *******

Reliable sources spotted Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele at the Capital Grille yesterday having lunch with Carrick and Grace Grey. Sources say the group was lively and laughing…which must mean they weren't discussing pre-nups, weddings or babies. Everyone hugged when they arrived and left, so a lunch date with the parents must have gone well for Miss Steele.  
******* Seattle Nooz *******

XXXXX  
Thursday evening, July 14, 2011  
K, E and A condo  
Ana's POV

"Kate," I paused while stuffing things in a trash bag. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, roomie," she jumped on the bed to join me.

"Christian asked me to move in with him." I explain.

"HE WHAT?" She fell off the bed.

"Please don't ask me to repeat myself," I blush.

"OMG … this is so perfect!" She's up off the floor and doing a Kate bounce.

"What's perfect?" I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm for…something?

"Elliott wants me to move in with him, but I don't want to live where a bunch of skanks have lain up in his bed all night. So if you move out and Ethan moves out, Elliott can move in here. It's close to where we both work!" She's doing a booty shimmy now to go with the bounce. "You are so lucky, being the first girlfriend; you don't have to worry about slutty women in the Escala penthouse."

_"Yeah, right…" My inner bitch snarks. "I don't have to worry about them in his bed…I don't want to think about that damn playroom."_

"Ethan's thinking of moving out?" My voice squeaks.

"One of Ethan's classmates has a place closer to campus and it's like ten minutes from his condo to the campus. It's located near the building where's he's taking classes and the hospital where he's doing his psych rotations." Kate finished the booty dance. "So, what's the favor?"

"Well, I can't exactly take a trash bag of my funky undies, worn-out t-shirts and jeans and ratty sweats down to the trash dumpster here because of the damn media. I was wondering if you could put them in the trunk of your car and maybe lose it in the dumpster at work, or at your parents' house." I catch my breath. "I'll have Ray install a tankless hot water heater so you and Elliott can take lots of long hot showers with one another."

"This is so cool…so what else can I help with?" Kate asked. "It seems like I'm getting the best end of the deal."

"I need a new salon and I need some girl dates while the guys are at the Mariners' games." I sigh and look at my manicure. "I'm desperate for a manicure and pedicure this weekend."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Mom uses the Elaia Spa at the Hyatt. They are a great full-service salon and spa. I've been thinking about going there since we moved to Seattle. They are open noon to eight during the week and from nine to nine on Saturday and Sunday. So you aren't going back to salon slut's place?"

"Not for love or free salon services. Grace and Mia aren't going there anymore either. Christian's terminating his business relationship with her. Will you go with me on Saturday when the guys have another man date?" I ask.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll make reservations for us and pick you up at Escala. You don't have to get dressed up, but you'll blend better in a summer dress and accessories." Kate said. "What are you doing with your furniture?"

"I'm getting my cast off on the 29th. Ray's coming up. I promised to make lasagna to eat and for him to take home with him. I'm moving in with Christian on the 30th. Ray will stay overnight at Escala on the 30th and 31st. Then he will take my furniture back to Montesano on the first unless you need it?" I offer.

"Can I keep the kitchen armoire? I think I'm turning Ethan's room into my office and dressing room. Elliott can use your room for an office and use the closet for his clothes, so I don't have to share my closet." Kate sounded hopeful. "Elliott's crew can move Ethan and Elliott that weekend and shuffle things around here. I can find out what Elliott's bringing with him and furniture shop for the rest of what we need."

"You can keep the kitchen armoire and contents if you give me a referral to your gynecologist. I need to get birth control shots. I've been on the pill for years, but I forgot one day when you were in Barbados. I came home at noon and took it, but if my schedule blows up again, I don't want to worry about taking the pill." I said. "Also, I need backup on the nights that the Grey men have man dates. I want to go to a salon, I want to go to movies and I want some quality quiet time."

"Seriously, Ana," Kate grimaced, "If Christian Grey doesn't treat you right, don't wait for him to change. Ditch his billionaire butt and find someone who will. You've waited this long to do the deed; you don't have to tie yourself down to him. First loves rarely work out. Give a nice guy a chance."

"Christian is a nice guy." I am affronted.

"He's a control freak," Kate said, walking out of my room.

"Says the girl who demands answers to her nosy questions," I yell after her. "Or did you forget the '_Are you gay, Mr. Grey'_ debacle?"

XXXXX  
Early Morning, Friday, July 15, 2011  
Seattle

******* Seattle Nooz *******

Reliable sources spotted the Grey men (Theo, Carrick, Christian and Elliott) at the Mariners versus the Rangers game last night. They watched the Mariners lose 0-5 to the Rangers. There was no sighting of Katherine Kavanagh or Anastasia Steele. _Was it a girls' night out somewhere and we missed it?_

******* Seattle Nooz *******

XX  
Elena's POV

'So, it sounds like they are going to take advantage of Theo buying those Mariners' tickets,' Elena thought. 'I just have to check the calendar and be at the private entrance at least thirty minutes before the games if I'm going to have an opportunity to see Christian. He doesn't realize the mess his little bookworm has created. Half of the appointments at the Bravern Center have cancelled because Grace is going to a different salon now. I seriously can't afford to lose any more business – it will put the chain in jeopardy! He has to put a stop to this! The first step to solving this would be getting rid of Anastasia.'

She had one more trick up her sleeve, but it would take time and the sub-club to pull it off. She pulled up the calendar for the Mariners' and checked the schedule. It was all away games, which would be shown via sports cam until Friday, July 29th. The Mariners would play the Rays Friday through Sunday and play the Athletics Monday through Wednesday. She pulled out the auction list from Coping Together and accessed the information for Safeco Field. Christian was going to talk to her, by god, or he was going to regret ignoring her.

XX  
Noon, same day  
Ana's POV

"I've got news…" Christian announced as he entered Ana's office. "I ordered lunch to be delivered. Sawyer's going to watch for it."

"Well," I kissed him hello…and for the first time I tasted preoccupation on his lips.

"Carrick called," he said, holding out a chair for me to join him at the small meeting table in my office. He slipped off his jacket and sat down, smoothing his tie…and then ran his hands through his hair. "Hyde had a court appearance this morning. His lawyer filed a _Motion to Withdraw Appearance_ because Hyde told him Carrick Grey offered to represent him pro bono. The judge asked Hyde for the name of his new lawyer. He named Carrick. Carrick stood up and announced he could not represent Mr. Hyde because of conflict of interest. He submitted a copy of the refusal letter he sent Hyde to the court. He offered copies of the contracts for you and the other interns. The court refused Jack's lawyer's request to withdraw. His current lawyer remains as his lawyer since Hyde refused to accept a court-appointed attorney. The judge asked Hyde's lawyer if they still wanted an expedient trial date. The lawyer said yes. The case goes to trial in six weeks on August 29th. There may or may not be paparazzi tomorrow after the story breaks." He paused. "How do you feel about getting out of town? We can pack tonight and go to the marina early tomorrow. We can take _The Grace_ out for two days. I'll bring the rest of my solar kit to build; you can bring a tiny bikini. I'll bring work, you can bring sunscreen."

"I'll pack appropriately," I smile.

"John emailed over a list of therapists. Do you want Welch to vet them?" Christian asked.

"As long as I don't have to make a decision until Monday. Seriously…anything that can't be answered by 'rock, paper, scissors' this weekend won't be answered." I shook my head.

"So, you're not going to badger me all weekend with questions?" Christian asked.

"Furthest thing from my mind," I promised. "But I am going to pack my journal."

XXXXX  
Saturday night, July 16, 2011  
_The Grace, _moored at the Anacortes Marina  
Ana's POV

"Tomorrow, we'll sail to the San Juan Islands and do some whale watching and then back to the Anacortes Marina. Joe is flying in with Mac on Charlie Tango. We'll fly Charlie Tango home and Mac, with Joe's help, will take _The Grace_ back to her slip. I'll send Ryan down to the slip to bring Joe to Escala and he can take Charlie Tango back to Boeing Field." He helped me take our dishes from the table to the galley. "Sleep or shower?" Christian asked.

"Mmmm, I told you, if it can't be answered with rock, paper or scissors, I'm not deciding," I murmur at him, cleaning plates and putting food away.

"Lucky for you I'm as hard as a rock and know a position called scissors," Christian laughed and threw me over his shoulder hauling me to the master bedroom.

XXXXX  
Early Morning, Monday, July 18, 2011  
Seattle

******* Seattle Nooz *******  
Reliable sources spotted Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele at the Bell Harbor Marina very early Saturday morning. Security escorted the hands-holding pair and their luggage to Grey's boat, _The Grace_. Let's hope there was smooth sailing for the couple once _The Grace_ left its slip and headed out to sea. They were followed for a short while by a second boat carrying security for the couple. Miss Steele looked very perky in blue overall shorts with a white t-shirt. White sneakers, white shoulder tote and white sunglasses completed the laid-back ensemble! Grey was gorgeous in jeans and a white shirt. Security was dressed in shoulder holsters. Really…do you expect pirates near Puget Sound? There are pictures of the arrival and departure on our website!  
******* Seattle Nooz ******* 

XXXXX  
July 18  
Grey Publishing  
Ana's POV

I ordered a bouquet of Lisianthus in a Waterford vase for Carla's birthday. Between the exotic flowers and the crystal vase, I will make mom points before I call and tell her I'm moving in with Christian. I don't know if she will be happy about that or whether she will be pissed. SIGH. I send Hannah an email to order lunch for three and have it delivered. I want Sawyer and Hannah to have time to become acquainted with one another. I have to explain about Christian and have her sign a NDA.

XX  
After dinner; July 18, 2011  
Escala

"Mr. Taylor?" The evening doorman at Escala called. "There's a young woman to see you. She doesn't want to give her name."

"Hand her the phone," Taylor barked. He waited until he knew the phone had exchanged hands. "Who is this?"

"Taylor," She turned her back to the evening doorman. "It's Sabine Falco. I need to see you. It's urgent…it's about Elena Lincoln."

"I'll be right there," Taylor hung up the phone. "Sawyer, I have to step out for a minute. Keep an eye on the Boss and his little lady for a few minutes." Taylor headed straight for the employee elevator and went to the lobby. He spotted Sabine standing, her back toward the door and her face turned away from the evening doorman.

"Miss Falco," Taylor's voice sounded gruff. "This way please." He led her to a security office where they would not be overheard. "You are breaking your NDA coming here," he warned her.

"How are you Taylor? I'm fine, thank you for asking," she gently chided him. "How is the lovely Mrs. Jones? Mr. Keyes is fine…he'll be pissed as hell if he finds out I came here."

"Cut to the chase, Sabine," Taylor ordered.

"I'm sorry to break my NDA – but it's better to break it with you than with Elena Lincoln and the sub club."

Taylor groaned. "Do we need to have Grey sit in on this?"

"I'd rather not see him; but he needs to know Elena's newest machinations," Sabine asserted. "Unless, of course, he's still under the impression that she is his only friend in the universe." She accessed a website on her phone and handed the phone to him. "The password is scf1110 – my initials and birth date."

Taylor typed the password into the site and then swore as it came up. "Oh fuck…Grey needs to see this."

XX

"What are you doing here?" Grey roared at Sabine. He gave Taylor a furious glare.

"Good to see you too Grey," Sabine looked him square in the eye. "Don't start that Dominant shit with me; I'm not your sub. I'm not going to cower in a corner and let you browbeat me. I'm here with information for you; so STFU and listen." She ignored the look of anger on his face and fished in her pocket for a business card; handing it handed it to Taylor. "Date, time and place of the next sub club meeting. The URL is for their website."

Taylor quickly typed it into the laptop he brought back to the room. He remembered Sabine's password and accessed the site, showing it to Grey.

"Sub club?" Grey stared at the laptop.

"Yeah…Elena Lincoln decided to play mother hen to your ex-subs, except for Leila, me and someone named Dr. Lottie." Sabine explained. "Your ex-submissives get together like a fan club and discuss the glory days of being with you. Elena encourages them to share their time with you with new potential subs…she calls it training. She's called an emergency meeting of the sub club…details are listed on the card. Also on the card is a url for their website and the password to access it. The sub club goes online and messages one another or blogs about you. The password for the website is scf1110 which is my initials and my birthdate. I imagine it's the same for the rest of the subs."

"How long has that been going on and how the fuck did Barney miss it?" Grey roared again.

"Well, with a title of _The Women_…my first thought it was a fan site for Norma Shearer movies or homage to Claire Booth Luce. It never occurred to me it might be a blog/site by your ex-submissives. I don't know how long it's been active. I never joined the sub club because I felt it was breaking my NDA. Elena sent Alexia and Krista to my office in September 2007 to recruit me to the sub club. Susannah Martin came to my business today to recruit me again. She gave me the URL and the password. They don't mention you by name on the site. You are either Trey or Red when they talk about you, _ad nauseum_. Susannah said Elena's paying them to impersonate Miss Steele. She's planning flash mobs and questionable videos. They are going to be sent out to places in a black Audi SUV owned by Elena, driven by Isaac Reynolds. He will be wearing the customary _men-in-black_ worn by your security staff. The submissives will wear sunglasses and pose for the paparazzi. They will be wearing clothes like the ones Miss Steele's been photographed in. Then someone's going to text, tweet, etc. about Miss Steele being spotted at an adult bookstore, or having lunch with someone who isn't you, or seen out at night clubs, dancing and drinking with men who aren't you. Elena's looking for someone to make a sex video impersonating Miss Steele. She thinks the adverse publicity will make you dump Miss Steele."

"So why is she trying to recruit you to help if she hates you so much and vice versa?" Taylor asked.

"Poetic justice," Grey laughed. "Sabine could be Ana's doppelganger – same height, weight, body mass – her hair is a shade darker and her eyes are sapphire where Ana's are sky blue. Their work wardrobes are practically identical. Plus, a woman I chose without input from Elena to impersonate a woman I chose without input from Elena – it's a smart move on Elena's part."

"Bingo…it would look like the other subs and I were pulling a Leila on you. Elena is anticipating you won't blame her for this and will run to her for advice." Sabine's tone of voice bordered on angry. "Of course, her advice would be for you to dump Miss Steele."

They all stood and stared at one another for a full minute, no one speaking. "Well, this was obviously fun," Sabine said and walked to the door.

"Taylor, Sabine will need..." Grey started to order something but Sabine wouldn't stand for it.

"Belay that order…" Sabine snapped. "I don't want anything from you. I'm breaking my NDA to warn you about Elena…unless I've misjudged the situation and you're still friends with her?"

"I'm extricating myself from her professionally and socially," Grey said.

"Well, how _polite_ of you to extricate yourself professionally and socially," Sabine purred. "BUT, to get the point across you might have considered financial evisceration…or killing the monster in its tracks before it destroyed another boy. Please tell me Miss Steele is the reason for your change of heart regarding Elena Lincoln."

"She is," Grey's calm demeanor surprised Taylor. "Just to keep things clear…Taylor will escort you to your car and off the premises before anyone sees you and thinks you are Miss Steele. He will give you a contact email and phone number where you can reach him if there's any more developments in this situation."

"Do you want me to agree to do a couple flash mobs for Elena? I don't want to do it; but if you know where I'm supposed to be…you can be somewhere public with Miss Steele and stop the paparazzi before they start rumors." Sabine offered.

"Keyes won't mind?" Christian asked.

"Keyes will be pissed, but he can get happy in the pants he got pissy in," Sabine said.

"He's not your Dom?" Christian asked.

"He's my Dom in the playroom. He's my partner in real life." She flashed her engagement ring at Grey. "I don't care to have my real life micromanaged, thank you. I know when I need to sleep, eat, exercise and take my birth control. I can take care of myself." Sabine looked Grey straight in the eyes.

Taylor muffled a snort of laughter.

"Taylor, wait outside," Grey ordered. He resumed speaking when they were behind closed doors. "You still blame me for our termination, don't you?" Grey carefully considered his question.

"You're the one who discussed our intimate contact with your ex-Domme. Elena wasn't my trainer; she wasn't my pimp; she isn't my friend. She had no right to know about anything going on between us. She had no right to give you advice about us or our contract. She had no right to tell you how to punish or control me. She certainly had no right to send Doms disguised as clients to my place of business after we terminated. She had no right to send potential submissives to Aedan at any time." Sabine bit her tongue for a minute and then continued, "She has no right to interfere in your relationship with Miss Steele. Someday, Grey, you're going to wake up to what that woman did to you and you're going to hate her."

He started to interrupt but she shushed him. "I told you…I'm a numbers nerd. No one wakes up and knows what to do in a playroom or dungeon. You have to be introduced to the scene. I believe Elena Lincoln introduced you to the scene when you were a teenager. I believe that conniving, vile, evil bitch molested you. I think your head is fucked up if you think you owe her anything. Please know…I'm as serious as a safe word about this…if she shows up at Locke and Keyes again with another underage kid…she's going to prison. I don't care if I out Locke and Keyes to the world. I will not idly stand by and let her get her claws into another child." She softened. "Look…I know you had surveillance on me; you probably have surveillance on Miss Steele. Do you have security watching Elena and keeping her from blowing up your life and happiness? And if you don't…WHY NOT?"

He stood there silent.

"I told you the night I left Escala…I hope you find what you are seeking. If it's Miss Steele…please make a conscious effort to be the man she deserves. You have that capability. I saw it in you. See Elena Lincoln for what she is. If you believe I came here tonight because I'm jealous of Elena or Miss Steele, then how you became such a brilliant business man, I will never fathom."

She walked to the door and before she opened it, he gruffly said, "Thank you for telling me about this. I appreciate the opportunity to be proactive. Please don't do any of the flash mobs for Elena. I don't want you to jeopardize your relationship with Keyes. However, please let Taylor know if you find out where some of them will occur. We will try to intercept the ladies and remind them of their NDA. You know where to find me if you ever need anything?"

"Back at you, Grey," Sabine said without looking at him. "You saved me. My business is thriving; I can handle the changes and stresses in my life. I hope coming here tonight saves your relationship with Miss Steele. I owe you that." She opened the door; departing the building with Taylor via the staff elevator to the parking level.


	18. Chapter 18

Just Breathe, Chapter 18 – moving in, media prank, a meeting of the minds  
Very early morning, Friday, July 29, 2011  
Ana's POV

"Pike Market Medical Clinic will take me at 7:30 to remove my cast," I insisted. "I'll dress for work, Sawyer can take me. After the cast is removed and I see the doctor, I can go to work."

"We haven't vetted them – can't you just go to Mom's office and get it removed?" Christian asked. "Pike Market Medical could be overrun with paparazzi while you are there. Plus we have no guarantee they will keep your medical records private."

"Fine, but you have to get me an appointment when Grace is available today. I'll go to work early and stay late to complete a full work day. I have things I need to do over the weekend before I move in with you. Please work on that list of places I need vetted. I want to go to the salon with Kate tomorrow. I need an appointment with the gynecologist and the therapist plus we're still short a female security guard." I blurted out. "Seriously, I appreciate the home gym and the home office at Escala. However, I'd appreciate birth control shots and a manicure too. I prepped the lasagna last night. We're having dinner here with Ray tonight."

XX

"Ana," Grace hugged her goodbye. "Here are the follow-up procedures for your arm. Dr. Fouraker has recommended you swim three times a week for 20 minutes, doing water therapy for your arm in August. In September, swim three times a week for 20 minutes with the wrist weight. Then, swim three times a week in October just to exercise your arm. Use a loufa sponge to exfoliate the dry skin and use a 30 SPF for days when you are in the sun." She paused and smiled, "Next Sunday, if you and Christian are free, please come to brunch at the house in Bellevue."

"I'll ask Christian," I promised. "Grace; I love your son; but I'm well known for klutzy moves. I need a referral for a GP. I need a referral for a good dentist. Plus…if they are women, I would feel better and Christian would not obsess so much."

Grace laughed as she headed for her computer to do some research for me.

XXXXX  
Friday, July 29, 2011  
Ana's POV

"Annie…why did you have me bring my trailer? The water heater would have fit in the back of the truck." Ray asked.

I handed him a beer. "Christian asked me to move in with him. I said yes. We've had couple counseling sessions about the expectations of moving in with one another. He's a good guy, Ray and I love him. He treats me well and he makes me happy. I know it seems like we met each other yesterday; but I considered it for a long time after he asked. Kate plans to ask Elliott to move in here. Ethan is moving in with a friend who lives closer to the university. There is no need for my furniture at Christian's condo. I was wondering if you would take my furniture to one of your favorite consignment stores and sell it. Kate's keeping the kitchen armoire."

"Just moving in… not engaged and planning a wedding?" Ray asked.

"Just moving in for now," I said. "He hasn't asked me to marry him. That conversation will require us to know each other longer than eight weeks. I love him; he loves me. We want to be together. I know he's going to have to travel for work from time to time, but we don't want to be apart more than necessary."

"Do you have a guarantee if you get pregnant he will take care of you and the baby?" Ray asked.

"I don't want to discuss birth control with you; but I'm not getting pregnant for some time. I'm 22 and I just starting to take care of myself. But there's another thing I need you to do for me." I said.

"Name it." He takes a drink from his beer.

"Take my gun home to Montesano. It's one of the conditions for my moving in to Escala. Taylor will show me where the guns are if I need to get to one. You know how Christian feels about guns. This is a compromise." I explain.

"What did he give up so you would give up your gun?" Ray asked.

"He agreed to my list of security rules." I said, noting the confusion on Ray's face. "Rules like no one in the bathroom with me and a female security guard when I do lady things." I said. "I agreed to armed security 24/7 and security protocol instruction."

"Is Taylor providing the instruction?" Ray asked.

"Yes," I admitted.

"I can live with that." Ray said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes…I need to have a conversation about Carla. I called to wish her a happy birthday; but she wasn't in the mood for a walk down memory lane. She was more interested in knowing if Christian picked out her flowers or paid for them." I know I sound disgusted. "She thanked me for them; but I think they would have appreciated more if Christian had anything to do with it. I need to know some things. Like…where did you meet Carla?"

"In the parking lot of a cemetery," Ray laughed and packed a handful of books off my bookshelf.

"Jose's here with pictures!" Kate called out. My arm is a little tired, I could use a respite…I refuse to think _break_ since I finally got my cast off.

"Will you coordinate with José and Christian? I don't want to be part of that discussion." I asked Ray. I sat at my desk; packing it up.

XX

"The three pictures of Kate by herself are yours to hang or distribute," Christian said. "The booty picture is mine so don't even think about arguing with me. The campfire picture is Ray's. I want the sun ray picture in my office at Escala; the laughing, pouting, smiling pictures of Ana go to my office at Grey House." He did not explain he planned to destroy the booty picture and the scowling picture, along with their negatives.

"I'm giving Kate's parents the picture of her in cap and gown. The other two I'm hanging in my home office. Have I told you how much I hate this?" Elliott griped to Christian. "I hate shopping for furniture. I hate going through stuff. I hate moving. However, I want Kate and she won't move into my condo. So, I'm moving in here; but I have to arrange for my condo to be emptied, cleaned and painted so I can rent it out."

"You're not selling your condo?" Christian asked.

"I'm claiming the lousy economy is a good reason not to sell. I'm sure Katie and I will go the distance, but…" Elliott shrugged.

"You want to keep the bachelor pad?" Christian asked.

"I want to keep the man-cave, yes," Elliott explained. "Grey Construction can use another condo as a rental property. Kate's condo is closer to Grey Construction's main office. Ray's done a great job here with the stuff he's fixed and replaced. I'm seriously considering hiring him for two-three day gigs when he's got serious down time and needs gainful employment."

XXXXX  
Saturday, July 30 

"That's cool," Kate pointed at a lonely table in Ray's trailer while carrying boxes down to load.

"You like that?" He asked. "It's a pedestal table I made out of an old lamp base and picture frame. I filled the base with three pounds of sand to give it stability. I put a wood backing on the frame and attached it to the lamp. Spray painted it white. I brought it with me to see if I could find some lamps and frames at thrift stores. I've got six requests for them. One client wants four of them for night tables in her Bed and Breakfast."

"It's very shabby chic," Kate said. "Seriously, I'd buy it from you but I promised Elliott to keep the condo modern and not girly. Which means I have to repaint my room because he doesn't like the lavender walls or puffy bed linens and curtains with violets on them."

"Do you want to see my next project?" Ray asked; trying to derail listening to Kate's decorating plans. "I just bought a dozen old glass window frames from a yard sale. I'm going to make them into mini green house/terrariums." He showed Kate a picture on his cell phone. "I have to bless Annie for making me get a cell phone. This one takes great pictures I can download to the work laptop. I've taken pictures of some cool projects to consider. What are really popular around Christmas are the play kitchens I make from old entertainment centers. I sold twelve of them last year and already have orders for another dozen this Christmas."

"That's cool, but I like the way you converted that old armoire into a sewing armoire," Kate remarked. "That's something my mom would like."

"I'm making pallet gardens for the Bed and Breakfast client. It's relatively easy. I can make one in less than 20 minutes. I just make sure the pallets are solid, staple painting canvas over them, trim, fill with dirt and drop them off. She's putting them in various spots all over her orchard to hold cool season crops like lettuces, spinach and herbs. This is a project I just finished for her." Ray showed Kate another picture. "She had two old doors with really cool architectural designs and windows. I converted them into hall tree benches for her. I sanded them down, replaced the window grouting and framing to make the windows solid. Then I put crown molding around the outside of the doors to cover the latch and hinge indentations. Stain and finish. I'm still working on refinishing/refurbishing furniture, but these little side jobs that take a day or two are becoming an important side business."

"How important?" Kate asked.

"I hired two retired vets to work part-time for me starting last September. They work when they want; I keep a list of projects needing to be done. They get paid by the project. We took two pickup truck and trailer loads to an antiques show last weekend and sold everything but that table." Ray lowered his voice. "For the last four years I've been going to auctions, estate sales and yard sales. I've been buying anything wooden that is in shambles, or wrecked. I've been taking the items apart, sanding, reassembling and refinishing. I store everything until I have enough for a sale. Then I sell the inventory; put half the profits back into buying more things to fix and put the other half into a fund for Annie. I've made enough extra money in the last four years to pay off Annie's college loan. I'm giving her a check for it for her birthday."

"Are you alright with her moving in with Christian?" Kate asked.

"Do you know something I don't?" Ray countered.

"Elliott says Ana is his first girlfriend. We're just worried because we both remember our first loves…and neither of them turned out well." Kate shrugged.

Ray's perturbed face bothered Kate for a minute. "I understand what you are saying. My first real love was Carla."

Kate burst into laughter. "No Ray, your first love was tools and wood; and from what I've seen…the attraction is still there."

XX

"Christian, is there something you want to explain to me?" Ray asked as they carried the replaced water heater and Ana possessions down to his truck and trailer.

"Moving in instead of married?" Christian asked.

"Yes, you asked for my blessing for a wedding…not for shacking up," Ray said sternly, ignoring Taylor who suddenly had a coughing fit.

"Right now, if I asked Anastasia to marry me, she would say no, it's too soon. I'm hoping if she's with me daily and gets used to us being together; I can ask her to marry me. I want to ask over Labor Day weekend, but I understand that's a big fishing weekend for you."

"Christian…fish or cut bait. I don't like the idea of Annie living with someone. I think she had too much of that crap growing up with her mother. I'll tell Annie I'm going fishing with a group of guys from the VFW in Montesano. That will leave her schedule open for you. Word of warning; if you don't ask Annie to marry you; I'll use Taylor for an anchor while I make bait out of you."

"Understood, sir. The plan is a sailing trip down the coast for two days. Drop anchor the second day; propose and then head back to Seattle." Christian admitted. "Then I have to warn you, if Ana says yes - I don't want to wait much longer after that for the wedding, maybe a month. I can clear my schedule now for all of October for a wedding and a honeymoon."

"What are you going to do if Annie says no?" Ray asked.

"I won't give her an ultimatum of that's what you are wondering. If she says no; I will accept it, even if it hurts. I want to be with Anastasia. I'm not the most patient man in the universe. I won't give up asking." Christian admitted.

"You know people are going to ask if she's pregnant if you marry quickly. How are you going to handle the media?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"I can get my PR people to handle it," Christian promised.

"Grey, handle any press that claims Annie is a gold digger and trapped you into marriage. I don't want to see it and she doesn't need to see it. Have a damn press conference if necessary, but I don't want my girl bashed around in the tabloids. She assures me her safety is important to you. So; don't let the media fuck it up."

XXXXX  
Early Morning, Sunday, July 31 

******* Seattle Nooz *******  
Reliable sources spotted Katherine Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele having a girls' day out at Elaia Spa at the Hyatt Olive 8 yesterday morning. Inquiring minds want to know what happened with the Grey women getting work done at Esclava Salons. Rumor mill says the elite society of Seattle have shunned the Esclava Salons since the Coping Together event. The roommates spent a few hours at the spa and then went for a quiet chat at the Perennial Tea Room near Pike Place Market. They purchased tea, biscuits and marmalades before disappearing.  
******* Seattle Nooz *******

Ana's POV

"What are you doing?" Christian yelped.

"Taking Wanda to Escala," I say patiently. "She's full of clothes, books and possessions." I search my purse looking for keys. "I need to leave Kate's condo keys too."

"You can't drive that car!" He exploded. "It's not safe!"

"Wanda is safe and she's mine. We've been through thick and thin for four years!" I storm. I glare at him. _Yelling at me is a Hard Limit which I can't vocalize in front of Ray or Kate because I don't need them wondering what it means and looking it up on the Internet._

"Let Sawyer drive her to Escala and ride with me, it's safer." Christian said darkly.

"Okay…I know I haven't driven in weeks. I understand the doctor recommended physical therapy for my arm, but I _can_ drive. It's just a few blocks from here to Escala."

"It's safer for you to ride with me," He asserted.

"At this moment, it's safer for you if I drive myself to Escala," I put both hands on my hips.

"Son, let me warn you – that hands on the hips gesture – it's the southern woman call to war. She's going to locate things to throw at you pretty quick," Ray called out as he took a load of things down to his truck.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"This is not an argument. I am driving my car to Escala. I'm not asking permission to drive my car. You, Ray, José, Taylor and Sawyer are cordially invited to follow me."

He stepped close and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Miss Steele, ignoring your safety makes my palm twitch."

"There will be a conversation about this, Mr. Grey. Do you want to do it now, in front of everyone or do you want to do it privately?" My voice is more nonchalant than I feel.

"I'll drive Wanda," José said – reaching for the keys. "I know her quirks. She hasn't been driven in over two months. Besides," he says airily while walking out the door, "We wouldn't want one of the security guards injured if she misbehaves."

"See; Wanda hasn't been driven in two months," Christian said. "Even José thinks she might misbehave."

"What makes you think he was referring to Wanda misbehaving?" I added a hip bounce to the hands on the hips and chuckle to myself when Christian's face goes blank. "Now, what are you going to do while I'm unpacking my clothes and stuff at Escala?"

"Mrs. Jones can do that," Christian argued.

"Mr. Grey, you suck at personal negotiation. Borrow Theo's unused tickets for tonight's Mariners' game and offer them to José, Ray and Ethan. Elliott can escort them along with Taylor or Sawyer. It will be a thank-you for moving me today. You and I spend a quiet night at Escala celebrating our moving in together. If you distract me enough; the unpacking can wait for Mrs. Jones to help me this week when you are working at home."

He reached for me and pinned my arms behind my back and whispered in my ear, "Quiet night? You're not screaming when you come?"

He lets me go and I'm blushing furiously when Ray comes back to announce we're burning daylight.

XX

Taylor looked at the calendar before addressing me. "Next Saturday Sawyer and I need four hours of uninterrupted time for close personal protection training. We'll explain about the guns we use, basic protocols and basic safety rules. I'll show you where the guns are kept. I'd feel better if we scheduled some practice time at the shooting range for you to get your arm back in."

"We should do that when Mr. Grey spends time at baseball games with his family." I offered. "Seriously, I'd rather go shooting than have mandatory shopping dates with Mia."

He laughed so loud and so hard I thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I've never been a girly girl, Taylor," I admit. "This is all new territory for me. Not to mention the first time I tried to be a girly girl; Elena Lincoln pissed me off. There are certain expectations since I'm with Christian. Girl dates, manicures and pedicures and clothes shopping are part of that. Seriously, I am better with fishing hooks and bullets than I am with high heels and makeup."

"I understand completely. Ray made me promise to get you to Montesano a few times each year for fishing and camping." Taylor shrugged. "You'll practice entering and exiting vehicles, dealing with paparazzi, etc. Sawyer will explain reasons and the methods for things we do; like Ryan riding on the running board from gate entry at Coping Together to where you exited at the carpeted entrance." He sighed. "Because of Mr. Grey's wealth, business interests, travel needs and work in high-risk locations around the world; our security force can go from six to sixty in less than 24 hours. Please do not feel you need to be on first name basis with all of the security staff, but know faces. Make sure any security you do not know, knows your private security code before you leave with them. Otherwise, scream, yell, kick them in the balls, spray hairspray in their eyes, grab their guns, incapacitate them – do something until the cavalry comes. What is your private code word?"

"Sherlock. My word is Sherlock." I said.

"I like that," he grinned. "Figure out the clues. Additionally, Barney wants at least one hour with you to go over security for cell phones, laptops, wifi, technology, etc."

"Taylor, I hate clothes shopping, but Mia and Kate will insist on shopping days. Please give me a password I can whisper to Sawyer to get me out of shopping."

"Shoelaces," Taylor revealed. "It's what Dr. T. uses when Mia wears her out."

"I can remember that," I laughed and reached for my smart phone. "Okay, let's coordinate schedules."

XX

"This is yours, for moving in with me," Christian hands me a file. "It's your background check and NDA. It's also the proposed contract with your notes and comments."

I look at the date the background check was ordered…which turns out to be graduation day. I suspected it was invasive before…now I have proof it is. "Don't you think this is a little invasive for an employee background check?"

"Your bank account information?" He asked.

"Yes." I give him a quizzical look.

"I can't have an employee so deeply in debt that they sell proprietary information to stabilize their finances. That's the reason for the NDAs, the work contracts and the background checks."

"Shred it please." I smile and hand it back to him. "I think you know that background check was invasive. You owe me an apology and I'm not talking about a new car, or clothes or jewelry. I want a real date, with tablecloth, candles and dancing." I said.

"You may think it's invasive – but I have dedicated employees who provide excellent work for excellent pay. I take my responsibilities seriously." He smirked, "like providing a romantic dinner for my girl on her first night in our home. John never asked how we felt about having sex while we had guests. While Elliott was installing the home gym in the ex-submissive suite and converting the library to an office space for you; he soundproofed the master bedroom suite." He winked at me and walked away.

XX

"Elena," Elliott grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the private entrance at Safeco Field. "Is there a reason you are here?"

"I need to talk business with Christian, but he's not taking my calls, not answering my emails or texts. Grace won't take my calls, emails or texts. I can't get an appointment to see Christian at Grey House; he won't come to the salon. I've been reduced to hanging out at a sports field hoping to see him and get him to talk to me. It's all a damn misunderstanding about that girl. Did you see Seattle Nooz this morning? They are bashing my salon chain because that girl and your girlfriend went to a different salon yesterday."

"That girl?" Elliott's voice quieted. "You mean Ana?"

"Yes. Where is Christian? And why isn't he with you?" Elena demanded answers.

"Theo gave Kate and Ana's friend, Kate's brother, Ana's dad and me the tickets for today. Sort of a thank you from the Grey family for helping Ana move in with Christian."

"Move in…" Elena's voice faltered and she seemed to be in shock. Elliott took full advantage of her silence.

"Sawyer," he called out. "Please escort Mrs. Lincoln to her car. She might trip in those stilettos, fall down in the parking lot and accidently get run over."

_We can only hope, Sawyer thought. As quick as she's gone and they are settled in the private box, I have to call Taylor._

XX

Christian pulled out a chair for me to be seated. "Instead of using the dining room table, I thought we could use the set on the balcony for our first romantic dinner as a couple in our home." The candles were lit; there was a low bouquet of roses on the table.

"Dinner was delivered from a new Tex-Mex restaurant in town, _Cantina y Cocina_. They claim their south of the border food is so authentic they advise their customers not to drink the water. They put bottled water on the tables with each meal. I ordered their Green Chile Chicken Enchiladas and the Chile Relleňos. The salad is dressed with an avocado cilantro dressing. Green Chile Rice, refried vegetarian black beans and sliced melon and strawberries are the sides. Beer or lime water?"

"Lime water please?" I let Christian wait on me. "How long do we have until the guys are back?"

"A few hours. I ordered extra food if they didn't get enough beer, dogs and nacho chips at Safeco Field. If not, it all freezes well and Ray can take it home." He disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared with a tray of food and water. He served her with a flourish. "I tried not to overload your plates, so just eat what you can."

"You promise not to nag at me to eat?" I asked.

"I won't nag at you to eat, I promise." Christian said. "I'll even let you show me how to do the dishes."

"Yeah, right," I laughed. "That translates to you'll be busy grabbing my ass while I'm doing the dishes."

"Sounds like a fair division of labor to me," Christian laughed. "After all, you are wearing a pretty little sundress that shows off your legs. I should show you how much I appreciate them."

XXXXX  
Monday, August 1 

******* Seattle Nooz *******

Reliable sources spotted Christian and Elliott Grey at the Kavanagh/Steele condo this weekend. A caravan of vehicles left the condo and went to Escala. Does this mean that Miss Steele has moved in with our billionaire bachelor, Christian Grey? Then Elliott Grey and Ethan Kavanagh were spotted later in the day at the Mariners' game. They watched the Mariners lose to the Rays 1-8.  
******* Seattle Nooz *******

Ray's POV

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Jones," I wiped my mouth and put my silverware on my plate. She refilled my tea before whisking my plate and utensils away. "You didn't need to cook for me; I could have eaten cereal."

"Ana's the same way; she feels like she's imposing but she's not." Mrs. Jones smiled. "I like taking care of everyone and please call me Gail."

"Well, Gail, that was a wonderful breakfast. How soon will Annie be awake?" I asked.

"She's working out in the home gym; the first room at the top of the stairs. Then she'll shower, dress, breakfast and head to work." Mrs. Jones filled Ray's thermos. "Mr. Grey is running with Taylor, when they return, he'll shower, dress, breakfast and head to work."

"Is there a reason Annie isn't running with Christian and Taylor?" I asked.

"She doesn't like running with all the media attention. She can run in the home gym, the gym at Escala or the gym at Grey House or Grey Annex. She is upstairs today because she didn't want to leave early for Grey Annex and miss you. I filled the ice chest with freezer meals for you. The ice packs should keep everything frozen until you get to Montesano. There are cooking directions on all of the dishes. I filled the thermos with hot tea for your drive home."

"Thank you for taking care of me and thank you for taking good care of Annie." I slid a business card over to her. If anything happens to Annie; please call me. I know Mr. Grey says he will take care of her, but I still worry."

"Mr. Grey has good security. Ana will be protected." Gail assured him.

"I know she loves him. I believe he loves her. However, a lot of things have happened to her since she met him. It makes me worry." I said.

"I believe the longer they are together; the stronger they will become. They are trying to find their way together now." She assures me.

"Look out world…here comes Christian and Annie?" I asked.

She nodded wisely.

"I can live with that as long as Annie doesn't lose herself in his world. I haven't been too fond of the psychos running free in it." I finish my tea and hear a door open upstairs. Annie comes bouncing down the stairs on her way to shower and get ready for work. She stops to hug me goodbye.

"Good bye, Annie," I hugged her. "I've got everything. I don't think I forgot anything. Be sure to tell Christian I said thank you for the Mariners' game yesterday."

"He's running with Taylor, followed by a briefing with security staff, but I'll tell him at breakfast." Annie promised. "Did you remember the ice chest with the meals Mrs. Jones and I prepped for you?"

I indicated the ice chest sitting by the elevator doors. "Annie – if you need anything – call me before calling your mother. I can come to the rescue whereas she might give you grief instead of support." I said.

"We have things to work out; all couples do. However, you know me…I always weigh the pros and cons of things before I do it." Annie promised again.

"Just so you know you always have safe haven with me in Montesano," I pulled my daughter into my arms and hugged her goodbye again. "I want to see you for your birthday and that doesn't mean I want you to cook for me. Let me know what you want to do."

Taylor's POV

_ Hell's bells – he did it again. I wish the Boss would ask my opinion before he did butthead things like this. I'm used to the Boss's raised voice and anger after working for him for half a dozen years – I hated being privy to some of his conversations. This one is out in the open in the garage, anyone with a zoom camera or listening equipment will know what is going on – but I can't interrupt and tell them to take it behind closed doors. Since they are going different directions this morning I can't even stuff them in the same SUV to debate the issue while I stand outside. Not that I believe stuffing them in the same SUV would solve the issue. The Boss seems to go teenage horny when he's in enclosed spaces with Ana. I've set the CCTV in the penthouse elevator to not record if I hit the remote. It keeps the adult shenanigans off camera. I don't know how many more times I'm going to be embarrassed if the Boss doesn't cool his jets. Yeah, it's gone past quiet discussion to a very vocal argument; but Ana is standing her ground and arguing back. How do I tell him to take it indoors without causing a meltdown?_

"I have every right to be angry," Ana coldly informed the Boss. "One: you have no right to tell me not to be angry. Two: you had no right to ask Ray to take Wanda home to Montesano. I can't believe you had him and Sawyer down here at the crack of dawn rearranging the trailer to put Wanda on it too. I don't care if he gave you permission to buy me a new car. You had no right to make a decision for me and involve Ray in it. Thank you for your generosity; but I do not want a new car."

_I can't hear his soft reply to her, but she zings right back at him. _

"I know you can afford it…that's not the issue. The issue is you decided you wanted to do this and didn't consult me. I told you I won't put up with you making decisions for my life and then expecting me to live with it." Ana announced.

"It gives me pleasure to do this for you," The Boss's stubborn streak asserts itself.

"I don't need a new car." She snapped.

"I don't want you driving Wanda!" He roared. "I worry about your safety in that junker so I bought you the safest car I know. Your Wanda is so old that I worry about it having a meltdown on the freeway and you being stranded."

_ When I peek; Ana is staring at him like he grew a second head…one with NO BRAINS._

Calmly; she reiterated, "First; I took Kate's car with Sawyer to Montesano…that should show you that I don't inflict Wanda on anyone. Second: I don't go anywhere without security. That was one of the points we agreed on when I moved in. Sawyer drives me everywhere I need to go. Taylor drives when I ride with you. When you drive we have security in front of us and behind us. There's no reason for me to have a new car. It's a great car; you picked well; but I don't want a car that costs more than my college loans. I don't want you paying for registration and insurance for a car I won't drive. I don't want material things from you. Are you worried my mother will think less of you if I don't have a new car? Are you trying to impress your neighbors? Was Wanda a huge embarrassment to you?" She paused and then gasped. "You didn't do something wrong and are trying to…I don't know; buy me off so that you don't feel so guilty about whatever it is you did?"

"I didn't do anything except buy a decent vehicle for the woman I love," The Boss's mood gets darker the longer they stand in the garage. "Why do you have to be so difficult about this?"

_ I catch Sawyer shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. This is not going to end well if the Boss doesn't back off._

"Because I can be," she steals his line. "I'm not the kind of woman who wants things. This shouldn't be such a big deal. You overstepped your boundaries…_Hard Limit_."

"Let Ray or Taylor sell Wanda to someone who has time, interest and money to keep Wanda running." Grey argues.

"How many cars has Taylor sold in the past?" She demanded to know. "Because selling or repairing cars is not in Ray's area of expertise."

_ Don't go there, I mentally plead with him. Shit…he's going to do it. _

"A couple dozen," he admits.

"You've bought two dozen cars for women?" Her shocked face revealed she didn't know how to process that information. "You've spent over half a million dollars buying cars for women?"

_Boss, when are you going to learn that you are not always right and there is a time to keep your mouth shut? The man hasn't an empathetic bone in his body and for a private person, he overshares too much sometimes! I mentally groan and listen to them again._

"No," the Boss explains. "Number eight had three vintage vehicles. It was part of the contract that she…"

"I'm not a submissive, Christian. I will consider selling Wanda; but I won't take that submissive special. I don't feel comfortable accepting such an extravagant gift. I know it made you happy to buy the car; but just remember I don't need gifts from you. I thought the reason for our cohabitation was to enjoy the experience of being with one another. Arguing when you go overboard is not an enjoyable experience. I have to get to work." Ana spun on her heel and headed for Sawyer and an SUV to take her to work.

"Arguing with you when you are unreasonable isn't fun for me either!" He yelled.

"Yelling…hard limit." She snaps before she gets to the SUV.

_I hear Sawyer open the SUV door for her and I hear it close. I quickly move to open the door for the Boss but he has it open and slams it closed. Crap. I take a deep breath and prepare to start the SUV._

"Taylor," he attempts to breathe evenly, "I have an appointment with John."

XX

Monday, 8:35 a.m.  
From Anastasia Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: Curious...  
Do I need to know about the briefing? Or was it just Taylor telling you the car arrived?  
Anastasia Steele  
Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing 

Monday, 8:40 a.m.  
From Christian Grey  
To: Anastasia Steel  
RE: Tell me one bad thing about Wanda  
I need to discuss the briefing with John and then we can talk about it. I did journal it, but with John's permission; I'm going to remove it from the journal and shred it. By the end of the day your gynecologist will be vetted along with potential therapists. Sawyer will talk with Prescott today about joining your security staff.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings 

Monday, 8:45 a.m.  
From Anastasia Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: I can't wear high heels when I drive Wanda  
Thank you for Prescott, doctor and therapists. Can we coordinate schedules? By the way; my GPA tells me you deflected the question in an attempt to defuse the situation.  
Anastasia Steele  
Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing 

Monday, 8:50 a.m.  
From Christian Grey  
To Anastasia Steel  
RE: Are you trying to coordinate make-up sex?  
I'll let you know if John has any more names to add to your therapist list. I have kickboxing with Claude on Tuesday and Friday. Taylor and I are going for a run on Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday mornings. Wednesday is supposed to be date night…I'll coordinate dinner (probably eating in) if you coordinate entertainment. Otherwise I'm working at GEH. We have three critical meetings this week and I don't know if I'm working late yet or not. Will you come to Grey House and read or work while I'm there working late? We can go home together and surprise the paps.

You can do better for a Wanda con. I don't think high heels were really a part of your wardrobe until you began working at GP.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings 

Monday, 8:55 a.m.  
From Anastasia Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: No make-up sex until we make-up  
Okay, Wanda takes a long time to warm up in the winter. I don't like bashing Wanda; she's been one of the dependable things in my life. Ray bought Wanda for me. I know you asked him about getting me a safe car, but did you stop to think that you might hurt his feelings while attempting to surprise me? Please discuss ignoring my hard limit with your expensive charlatan.  
My schedule: Tuesday, Friday and Sunday, swimming. I want to run Wednesday and Thursday at Grey Annex so warn Prescott. I have a working lunch today and Thursday. Work schedule for the rest of the week will depend on when doc/therapist get vetted. Grace wants us to come to brunch Sunday.  
Anastasia Steele  
Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing 

Monday, 9:00 a.m.  
From Christian Grey  
To Anastasia Steel  
RE: The Audi has auto start and warm up and heated seats for winter…  
No matter what – I will keep you safe, Anastasia. Whatever it takes, I will protect you. Will you please reconsider the car?  
I'm at John's – you're at work – don't email from your workstation.  
Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings 

XX

"Well, if you can't articulate what is going on, we'll resort to alphabet association," John reached for a two-sided container. He pulled a stick from one side, read "A" to Christian and dropped it into the empty side.

"Angry," Christian said.

John chose another stick. "C" he announced.

"Chaos, crisis, crap!" Christian snapped.

John choose another stick, "L".

"Sabine," Christian said.

"Sabine," John's shocked voice cut through Christian's fog. "Sabine. Number 8, Sabine? How did you get Sabine from L?"

"Yes, that Sabine…" Christian acknowledged. "L, Lynnwood, Falcon Financials – Sabine."

"That was a big jump in a short time. You are angry with Sabine?" John asked. "You've had recent contact with a previous submissive?"

"I'm angry, but I'm not angry at Sabine. I'm angry because of something Sabine told me. Yes, I saw her. She came to Escala." Christian explained. "It's better if you just read my journal entry." He handed it to John.

John read the journal entry. "I think you should keep journaling…we're getting some answers to issues. But, this is not safe; and I think you know it. This page should be removed and shredded." He handed Christian the journal. Christian removed the page, handing it to John; who shredded it. "Now…what are you going to do about the situation?"

"Assign covert security to Elena to prevent her from getting near my family. I can't believe she went to Safeco Field in an attempt to contact me. I'm glad Elliott and Sawyer kept it low key so that Ray Steele didn't experience the Elena bullshit and tell Ana about it. Talk to Carrick about getting a no-contact order for Elena once I'm free of her business. Continue getting myself free from our business arrangement. Follow the website closely; find out what is going on; then shut them down. Wait for Sabine to let me know when to counteract one of Elena's media pranks. Figure out how to keep Elena from fucking with Sabine? What the hell else can I do?"

"You have to come clean with Ana. She needs to know Elena is an issue. She needs to know about the sub-club, the media pranks and how you plan to handle them. Elena will probably plan them for when you are at Safeco, out of town on business, or stuck at the office very late. You can't keep Ana tucked away at Escala…thinking she is safe there. You have to plan very public, very prominent events or photo ops with Ana to offset those damn media pranks. If you offset enough of the media pranks; they will lose their impact. By the way; you should do something nice for Sabine. I'm not talking cars, money, or jewelry. It should be something personal; because Sabine took a chance of incurring your wrath and jeopardizing her relationship with her fiancé to warn you."

"That's not the only thing she did," Christian said slowly. "She's still angry about my discussing her with Elena." He explained their private conversation after Taylor left the room.

"Really…" John paused for a minute. "She threatened to tell the police about Elena's lifestyle if Elena brings another youth to the club?"

Christian nodded. "What do you think about that?"

"I'm amazed Sabine stood up to you. She called you on your Dominant stuff and basically threw it back in your face. I'm thrilled that she found love again and is in a safe, sane, consensual relationship. I'm thrilled she wants nothing to do with Elena or your past submissives. Having acknowledged my amazement," John said. "I can only tell you what I know as your therapist for a few years: you are the one who is making lifestyle changes that you never dreamt or imagined before. I know part of you misses the control you think you used to have. But to regain that false sense of control; you have to decide to give up the incredible changes and advances I've seen in you since you terminated with Susannah. You've moved past making unhealthy choices based on irrational beliefs. You know how much damage self-loathing causes in your life. You may claim the changes in you are all Anastasia's influence; but we know the change began before then. Anastasia and the way you love her may be the motive for you to continue your journey of self-discovery."

"Speaking of cars, money or jewelry – Ana's angry with me." Christian admitted.

"What did you do?" John paled.

"I talked her father into taking her old VW Beetle home to Montesano, with hopes that he will sell it. I bought her a new car as a moving in present." Christian said.

"Why is she angry?" John asked.

"She says I broke a hard limit," Christian said.

"A…hard…limit," John could not keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yeah, making a decision for her life without consulting her. I don't see the issue with the car; I'm just trying to keep her safe." Christian asserted.

"Have we discussed this before?" John kept his voice quiet and non-assertive.

"Yes," Christian's eyes swept the floor. He could not look at John.

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked.

Christian sighed. "I have to learn to ask permission; not forgiveness."

"Think of it this way," John advised. "You have to ask permission to touch. This is that same territory."

Ana's POV

"Prescott," I shook her hand. "Thank you for joining my security team."

"Thank you for hiring me. I understand I'm your CPO when you are exercising, have doctor/dentist appointments, go shopping or have lunches with girlfriends." Prescott said.

"Yes, I know that doesn't sound exciting, but please save me from being embarrassed by Sawyer going to my lady parts doctor appointments. I don't want my doctors or their staff so busy ogling Sawyer's all-American good looks that I get short shifted. Ditto with the dentist or salon."

"So I'm not a daily CPO?" Prescott asked.

"You are daily as far as I'm concerned. I will have night and weekend events where I want you with me; so we have to figure out a schedule for you. Additionally, if Mr. Grey and I are traveling; I want you with me." I hesitate. "Prescott, if you have family and can't do this; I understand."

"Let's take a look at your schedule for the next month and start working out the kinks." Prescott sidestepped the issue of family.

XX

"So Elena showed up at Safeco Field hoping to talk to you," I reiterated.

"That's what Sawyer told Taylor who told me this morning." Christian admitted.

We talked during dinner. Christian told me about the meeting with Sabine. Amazingly, I'm not jealous of her. He said she is in love and getting married. I asked if it was one of those Leila situations and he said no. Sabine was the submissive he met through John Genovese who owns Chicago Cigar. He was purchasing a birthday gift for Theo at the same time she was visiting John about a birthday gift for her godfather. John provided introductions. She was not vetted by Elena and hates her. She came to Escala on Friday night to warn him about the sub club and Elena and potential faux media events.

We resolved a few things. Christian and Taylor will work on establishing a security detail for Elena. They will notify him of her movements, including websites and emails. Each evening when we return to Escala, we will enter through the lobby and past the paps. Additionally, Christian's PR people will provide us a list of reliable press to call on when we need exposure to offset an Elena situation. One thing he assured me, Elena is out of her mind if she thinks he's going to have anything to do with her. He also promised to talk to Roz tomorrow and see if there is any way to speed up the financial separation process. I guarantee Christian that I'm not running or withdrawing. We're going to fight her; standing side by side.

Christian and I created a list of things to do when we become aware of media pranks. We can order pizza; go down to the lobby and pick it up; waving at the paparazzi. We can get family and friends to visit; again going down to the lobby to escort them upstairs and provide the paps with a photo op. We can make a run for ice cream, coffee or claim we have to run to the office to pick up work we forgot. If we have enough advance notice; we can go to dinner at the Mile High Club. If Christian is at ball games with his family, I can arrange girl dates with Mia or Kate for manicures and pedicures, shopping, visiting them or having them visit me. I can go to author-related events arranged by Grey Publishing or go to a vetted bookstore or the Seattle Library.

We talk about the charity we plan to support and settle on Treehouse. It is an outreach for foster children; providing school supplies, clothes and fees. Their Little Wishes program provides support for extracurricular activities including martial arts lessons, piano/music lessons and/or swimming lessons. Additionally they help high school youth with senior class photos, driver's education classes, clothes and personal services for prom and graduation exercises. If I have to go shopping with Kate or Mia and don't want to shop for myself; I can download a wish list for the kids and clothes shop for them. I can get security to deliver anything I purchase to them to eliminate paparazzi following me. We don't want to use Treehouse for media exposure. It's something we want to do for us.

The car issue is not resolved; although Christian says he understands my hesitancy about accepting the car. I warn Christian not to push me about the car because I just might drive it over to Treehouse so they can use it as a raffle prize; donating the funds from it for programs for the kids. Alternately, they can use it as a practice car for students taking driver's education courses.

He smirks at me. "Forgive me…I can't argue with you about the Audi when you frown."

"Are you flirting with me in the middle of a discussion?" I ask with asperity. "I wasn't aware I was frowning."

"You are," he scoffs.

"You can't take me seriously if I'm frowning?" I ask severely.

"No; you look adorable; it distracts me. All I want to do is grab you and kiss your frown away, like this." He grabs me and plunders my mouth, his hands on my face. His fingers brush over the V frown lines in my forehead kissing me until I can barely breathe let alone think.

"You know I can't think when you kiss me senseless." I giggle. "Really, are you trying to kiss me into submission?"

"Better than letting our tempers clash," he murmurs.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, August 2

Barney didn't know what was going on; but he didn't like the new website Welch assigned him to follow and report. Barney knew from his sisters that women could be catty and bitchy. The dozen women who frequented the site appeared to be obsessed with Grey. He managed to connect ten of them to names Welch had on his watch list. The contents of the site did not bother him; until he got to blogs on it starting in June. It wasn't comments from the bloggers that bothered him; it was the comments and questions from the site administrator. He researched who built the site, hosted the site and administered the site. He hoped with enough evidence; Miss Steele could claim cyber stalking and get it shut down.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, August 3  
Ana's POV

"We're just going out for ice cream!" Christian called out to the crowd.

"Where?" One of the paps questioned the couple before they got in an Audi SUV.

"We thought you went to the ball game with your family," One of them shouted.

"I wanted a quiet night in with Ana; but we got an urge for ice cream," Christian replied.

"What's your favorite ice cream, Miss Steele?" One of the paps shouted.

"Strawberry Cheesecake," I called out. "Christian's addicted to Jamocha Almond Fudge."

"Hey, we just got a tweet that you are alone and at Hera's Forum!" One of the paps held up his phone.

Christian nodded to Ana and they walked over to that pap. "What's Hera's Forum?" I asked.

"Well," the pap turned _burning-in-hell_ red. "Hera's Forum sells risqué lingerie, sex toys and has a movie theatre that shows chick skin flicks."

I laughed. "Seriously; I'm living with gorgeous Christian Grey. Does it look like I need chick skin flicks?" I started to walk away but turned back. "Do you have a picture of her, the faux Anastasia Steele?"

Three of the paps pulled up pictures of the doppelganger and handed their phones to Ana.

I laughed again. "Okay, here's two ways to determine if it's a real photo of me. This faux Anastasia has a tramp stamp on her neck." I point it out, just barely visible at the edge of her ponytail. "I have no tramp stamps," I lift my hair and show them the back of my neck. "Plus this faux Anastasia has double pierced ears. Mine are single pierced. And…if I wore a white mesh t-shirt – I'd wear a white satin Victoria's Secret bra that fits correctly beneath it. Sorry guys; I think you were media pranked." I handed phones back to the paps and took Christian's hand. We walked back to the SUV, posing one last time for a sweet kiss for the paparazzi. Our clasped hands are in the middle of my back, my free hand on his bicep, his free hand holding the back of my neck with his thumb framing my ear.

"Very sweet," he says to me, "but I still want ice cream." We get in the SUV and depart for Baskin Robbins.

XX

"Do you want ice cream?" Christian asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "I feel like a hot bath and some sleep."

"Are you angry with me?" Christian asked.

"No…but I'd like to take a baseball bat to Elena. What happens when the media pranks don't achieve what she wants? What will she do next? Hire one of the sub-club to make a sex tape and release it to some sleazy porn site? How many more innocuous events can we create to offset her bullshit?" I asked. _"Don't be stupid," my inner goddess says. "That woman has known him for thirteen years, six of which she had sex with him. That old bitch not going to roll over and play dead because puppy has a new toy."_

"Was there anything fun about tonight?" Christian asked.

"Before the media prank…I had a quiet romantic dinner with the man I love; dancing in his arms...now I feel mentally exhausted, crampy, bloated and bitchy. I've never been homicidally hormonal when it's my cycle…but I'd really like to punch her in the mouth again." I said.

"Go take your bath. Should I come in and wash your back in a little while?" Christian offered.

"You need to talk with Taylor and make sure there are no safety issues for your family. I'm going to soak for at least thirty minutes. If you get done with Taylor; you can join me," I depart the room. _I feel hurt. I feel I cannot touch him without the taint of Elena Lincoln's machinations coming between us. And then it hits me…I'm withdrawing from him because of her. We have to talk about this._

XX

Christian cleared his throat. He's kneeling by the tub, observing me. I'm laying back in the bath, listening to soft rock, letting the hot, steaming room and the smell of jasmine lull me into a very relaxed state.

"What are you doing," I ask.

"Enjoying the view," he smirked.

"I'm covered in bubbles except for my toes," I point out.

"I like those toes. I like that pedicure." He reaches down and grasps a foot. His fingers cup my instep as his thumb massages my foot. His mouth kisses and caresses my pinkie toe, lightly grazing it, nibbling it.

"I like to see you naked," I said.

"We aim to please Miss Steele," Christian says as he drops trousers.

XXXXX  
Thursday, August 4

******* Seattle Nooz *******  
Reliable sources spotted three of the Grey men at Safeco Field watching the Mariners win 7-4 over the Athletics. Despite reports that "confirmed" Christian Grey attended with his family; he was spotted holding hands with Anastasia Steele, while leaving Escala later in the evening. The couple answered a few questions, kissed for the paparazzi and preceded to the nearest Baskin Robbins so Miss Steele could purchase her favorite Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream and Mr. Grey could purchase his favorite Jamocha Almond Fudge ice cream. The couple caused a flurry at the local 31 Flavors; but disappeared before a flash mob arrived. Apologizing for interrupting the other clients at 31 Flavors; Mr. Grey purchased a quart of ice cream for everyone present and left a sizeable tip for the staff. Upon their return to Escala; the couple held up their shopping bag for 31 Flavors. Twitter was abuzz with tweets about seeing the couple out on their ice cream supply run.  
******* Seattle Nooz *******

"FUCK!" Elena shouted, slamming the paper down on the table. She immediately went to the internet and searched for Christian. There were no shots of Susannah at Hera's Forum but Christian and the bookworm were shown holding hands and buying ice cream. How fucking vanilla could he get! She was ruining everything! It was time to pull out the big guns, Sabine would be a better body double, but Elena could rely on Susannah. Sabine wasn't a sure thing. It cost her $1K for last night's fiasco. She went over to the sub-club website and logged in to the administration page. Holy shit…Sabine was logging in and looking around the site! Elena could use that…Sabine was obviously curious about the sub-club. Elena would need to track Sabine's online check-ins more often.

Christian's POV

We are both working late tonight, but instead of being in our own respective offices; Ana agreed to come to Grey House and work from my office. Sawyer will escort her from the front doors of Grey Annex to the front doors of Grey House – in full view of the paparazzi.

"Miss Steele," My voice flowed through my office like an ocean wave. "It's been a long day. I just want to say thank you for working from here and brightening my day." I loved looking at her petite body, alabaster skin, shiny hair and her gorgeous breasts. If I don't kiss her soon, I will not be able to concentrate on the conference call coming through in the next twenty minutes. I locked the office door behind her.

"Mr. Grey," she enveloped me in a warm, soft hug, pressing her breasts against my chest.

I kissed her, my hands reaching down to her round beautiful ass. When we stopped kissing, I gazed down at her. "I am available for fifteen minutes," I suggested.

Ana smiled at me; her sky blue eyes filled with lust. She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"God, don't do that," I kissed her fervently. "You keep biting that lip; I'm not going to last fifteen minutes."

"Well, we won't waste time getting undressed then." She grabbed my tie and pulled me to my chair. She pushed me down into the chair and knelt in front of me. Her small hands made fast work of my zipper; freeing me from my pants before she captured me in her warm, soft mouth. She caressed my balls which made my cock throb harder. She sucked slowly, taking all of me from the base to the tip of my cock.

"Oh god," I moaned as her mouth teased me until I was so hard and engorged that I thought I would explode if Ana continued her steady oral attention. "Stop baby, stop." I eased myself out of her mouth and pulled her up. My hands slid up under her skirt and I ripped off her panties; reveling in the sound of her gasp as I destroyed her lacy underwear. I pushed her skirt up, sighed at the wondrous sight of her stockings and then bent her over my desk, burying myself in her tight warm sweetness. She clenched around me as my hands held her hips. I caressed her ass occasionally as I stroked her warm wet channel harder and harder. Her hips found their own rhythm, rocking and grinding against my thrusts, moaning as her orgasm built in her. "Come for me baby," I gasped – seconds before her walls clenched around me, making my cock throb and explode. I felt my knees go weak as she cried out with a second orgasm. I bent over her, my hands clasping hers, my nose buried in her soft, fragrant hair. When my breathing evened out, I stood and pulled out of her. I reached for tissues from the desk to clean up as the phone rang. "Grey," I answered on speaker phone.

"It's me, Roz. Are you available to talk to the M&amp;A team working on the wind turbine farm acquisition in Nevada?"

"One minute, Roz," I muted the phone. "You can clean up in the bathroom, baby," I grabbed her ass one more time before she stumbled away from me, like a fawn with new wobbly legs. I sighed, watching her. "I love you," I called out, hearing her soft voice reply back to me.

"Love you too, Christian," she disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. I finished cleaning myself and redressing. I scooped her ruined panties off the floor and stuffed them in my pocket before I reached for my laptop and accessed information on the wind turbine farm.

"Let's do it," I said when I took the phone off mute. I tried to concentrate on my laptop and the conference call instead of watching Ana. Her long legs; her silky stockings; her stilettos begged to be wrapped around my ass. Watching Anastasia concentrating on her work on my couch made me want to jump her bones again. It was a good thing she worked in a different building or I would find a reason to spend break time in her arms; have nooners with her every day; and arrange for late night meetings where I buried himself in her sweet warmness on my buttery-soft leather couch. I was besotted with Anastasia – and I knew it.

Ana's POV

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, are you going anywhere special tonight?" The paps were waiting for us outside Escala.

"Yes," I called back to them and noticed Christian's eyebrow lift. I step back toward the curb and look up the façade of Escala; allowing my eyes to linger at the penthouse level. I scan down the façade and then observe Christian standing by the door. I look him over too, from his messy bronze curls down his well-fitted black suit to his well-shined black shoes and slowly back up to meet his smoldering grey eyes. "We're going home," I call out to the paps and join Christian entering the building.

XX

"Home?" Christian smirked when we entered the elevator.

"Well, it would have been rude to say the special place we're going to is our bedroom." I smiled before he captured my mouth.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	19. Chapter 19

Just Breathe, Chapter 19 – The Bitch Troll Tries to Make a Comeback  
Friday, August 5

******* Seattle Nooz *******  
Following in the footsteps of vintage Hollywood (Gable and Lombard, Newman and Woodward) – Grey and Steele have made it fashionable to just go home and be with one another. Sources caught up with the gorgeous Christian Grey and his leading lady, Anastasia Steele last night when they returned home to Escala. When asked if the couple was going anywhere special for the night; Miss Steele gave Mr. Grey what could be described as a _knowing look_ and replied "home". The look on gorgeous Grey's face can only be described as _ecstatic_.  
******* Seattle Nooz *******

Elena's POV

My housekeeper brings me breakfast. I'm checking my phone for messages and email when a notification from _Settle Nooz_ pings at me. I almost throw up in my mouth when I read the _Seattle Nooz_ feed. ESTATIC? WTF? Where the hell has my business god Christian Grey gone?

I had to terminate eighteen members of my salon staff and pick up eighteen unpaid interns from Seattle Salons Academy. Each of the interns can work 20 hours per week. I can assign them to menial tasks like reception, cleaning, stocking, inventory control and shampoo girl to fill in when they are not with clients. I can't media prank _Anastasia Steele visiting Esclava_ since her picture was in the paper with Kate Kavanagh going to the salon at the Hyatt. I have had to close all the salons on Mondays and Tuesdays except the Bravern Center Salon. My other five salons have lost so many clients; I've had to change staff to independent contractor status with a 65-35 payout on fees. They have a minimum level to maintain and find their own clientele. The hours have changed for all of them from 1-9 daily to ensure we are open at the most accessible hours. Social climbers, who could not afford us before except for special occasions, are now becoming the backbone of the business.

This is all her fucking fault…_leading lady Anastasia Steele_. It's time to fight fire with fire. I go to my laptop and access _The Women_ webpage. I post links for the _Seattle Nooz_ articles for the ice cream and leading lady remarks and unleash the vitriol. That bitch is going down and Christian Grey is coming back to me. If Christian continues to separate himself from my business; I'm going to encourage the sub club to make her life a misery. I won't let another man destroy me financially and socially.

XX

"Understood," the pap slid his phone into his pocket and pulled out car keys.

"Where are you headed?" One of his cohorts called out.

"Grey is in for the night with Miss Steele…and who can blame him? I've got better things to do than wait here for the besotted couple to emerge. Elliott Grey is in for the night with Kate Kavanagh so there's no sense hovering there either. There's a rumor Mia Grey is at a dance club with some friends. Short skirt; tight shirt; long legs in stilettos."

"Really?" The paps shared a cynical chuckle. "Not that any of us will get close enough for a news byte."

"Well; looking at her beats looking at empty lobbies and glass doors," the pap announced on his way to his car. "I might catch someone grabbing her ass."

"I wouldn't mind another look at Mia Grey myself. Whether we get a good shot of her or not – she's more interesting to watch than closed doors. I doubt we'll see Grey and Steele or Grey and Kavanagh again tonight." One of his cohorts agreed and departed at the same time…triggering a mass exodus of paparazzi from Escala.

XX

Ana's POV

"If you require an answer about the car right now, then the answer is no. I won't keep it. If you can be patient and give me time to consider my options; I might change my mind and the answer could be yes. So… if you want a yes answer, I need time to think. I signed off on the title to Wanda and mailed it to Ray today. It doesn't mean I'm keeping the Audi; I'm facilitating Wanda's sale." I inform Christian. His disappointed face hurts my heart; but I can't coherently explain what I feel about him buying me a car. I don't care if he's done it for the other women in his life. I'm not one of them…god, why can't he get past trying to treat me like a submissive?

"Fine," he says as quietly as he can; biting back his disappointment. "Do let me know when you've made a decision. I've got a pile of work to get out of the way if we're going to spend time with one another this weekend." He gives me a glancing kiss on the cheek and then goes to the office.

Damn. Friday night and nothing to do…except unpack boxes of books in the library and work on setting up my home office. What the hell…it will keep me busy.

XX

I check my watch. It's almost ten thirty. I'm done with unpacking the last of my boxes of books and office supplies. I text Sawyer that I need the empty boxes in my home office to disappear. I need a shower. I feel restless because I thought Christian and I were spending time together tonight. Those plans died during our dinner conversation about the Audi. I'm not giving in over the Audi; I gaze out over the twinkling lights of Seattle. Before we can settle into a routine with one another; this media prank situation occurs. We learn more about each other the more time we spend together. I know we're capable of having a normal conversation without it disintegrating into an argument or without one of us withdrawing from each other. This learning to live together shit is exhausting. His life is complicated by his past with that awful woman. I think she hates me because I'm trying to introduce normal into his life. I'm upending his ordered, structured, controlled life in his ivory tower.

Obviously Christian is immersed in his business because he does not join me; or make an attempt to join me while I shower. I sigh. Usually the sound of the shower or the tub filling or opening and closing dresser drawers calls to Christian like ringing a bell for Paslov's dogs. Maybe Christian needs a different incentive to be with me. For once I heed Carla's wisdom about lingerie and good smelling perfume. I decide to wear one of the three nightgown ensembles from Neiman Marcus. I choose the pale pink and put it on over my head. The fabric skims across my skin, caressing and clinging to me as it falls around my body. It feels luxurious; made of the finest, thinnest satin. _My inner goddess preens_. I look like a 1930s movie star. I brush my hair out, letting it hang loose over my shoulders. I put on the matching robe and peek at my reflection again…seeing an elegant and sexy creature. If I were good at flirting…I'd float by Christian's office door and ask if he needs anything, but the door is barely open. Another plan shot to hell. I decide to read in the library. I could read a new manuscript on my work tablet; but right now, I want the comfort and reassurance of a physical book. If Christian comes looking for me when he's done working and finds me in this posh nightgown; he might want makeup sex. _My inner goddess swoons,_ _a girl can only hope_.

I enjoyed putting Tess back where she belongs, among the other first editions in Christian's library. I'm thrilled he put my home office in here instead of a room upstairs. I am surrounded by the warmth and comfort of books. I've rearranged the shelves to make space for my books by removing some of the art work so easily broken by clumsy fingers like mine. I settle on _Rebecca_ by Daphne Du Maurier. I haven't read this book for a long time. I can't help but compare the malevolent wicked Rebecca, who lived a secret life and carried on multiple affairs, to Elena Lincoln. I can't help but compare myself to the insecure little heroine who is married to the wealthy but enigmatic Maximillian deWinter. I am so much like her, fashion challenged, clumsy and feeling the ghosts of the women in his life before me. Like the unnamed heroine, I am determined to bring the man in my life from darkness into light. Like her; I did not let his secret destroy how I feel about him. Like her, I will support him when he faces his darkest secret. But I laugh; I am wrong. Elena is not Rebecca…she is Mrs. Danvers who seeks to undermine me every chance she has…while keeping the ghost of Rebecca (Christian's Dom life and his submissives) alive. I smile as I curl up in one of the overstuffed armchairs and read the first line: _Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again…_

I become barely conscious as Christian lifts me in his arms.

"Hey," he murmurs, "you fell asleep." He nuzzles my hair, breathing deeply and sighing, cradling me close to his chest. Sleepily, I put my arms around his neck and breathe in his scent…oh, he smells yummy. He carries me to our bedroom; lays me down on the bed and covers me. "Sleep, baby," he whispers and he presses his lips against my forehead, his hands caressing my hair.

I'm asleep before he closes the bedroom door.

XX

I wake suddenly from a disturbing dream and am momentarily disoriented. I dreamed I was auditioning for a hair care commercial. I'm one of fifteen petite brunettes who caress the model, Christian Grey and extol the virtues of his soft, silky hair. Elena is the director of the photo shoot and I am scolded by her for being too plain to be in a commercial with Christian. However; in my dream none of us are good enough for Christian according to Madame Director. I shake off the weird vibe left by the nightmare. I am determined to journal this evening's events. Perhaps that will put some things into perspective for me.

Drifting from the great room, I hear the faint strains of a complex melody from the piano. What time is it? I check the alarm clock...two in the morning. Has Christian come to bed at all? I disentangle myself from the sheets and my robe, which I'm still wearing and scramble out of bed.

In the great room, I stand in the shadows, listening. Christian looks safe and secure before his piano; lost to the music he plays. The melody he plays is elaborate, parts of which sound familiar. I need to learn more about music because it's such an important part of Christian's life. He is so talented. When I pick the entertainment for our next date night; I want him to play a concert for me. I realize the piano lid is down, giving me an unhindered view of Christian's face. He glances up and our eyes lock. His eyes are gray and softly luminous. He continues to play, not faltering at all, as I make my way over to him. His eyes follow me, drinking me in, burning brighter. As I reach him, he stops and closes the lid on the keys.

"Why did you stop? That was lovely." I praise him.

"I think of my muse and suddenly she appears…she's so beautiful I forget what I'm doing when I look at her." He says…his voice soft. His eyes heat as he holds out his hand. When I take it, he tugs me into his lap. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry about tonight. I'm sorry you feel like I'm pressuring you about the Audi. It's just that I want to give you everything you need; everything you could want, everything you should have. I'm sorry it seems easier for me to share my wealth with you instead of sharing my feelings."

"I'm not sorry if it results in sweet moments like this," I suppress a moan.

"Why do we argue?" he whispers, as his teeth graze my earlobe.

Uhm…he feels so good; he makes my heart skip a beat. Close proximity to him makes my blood pound through my veins and roar in my ears. My breath hitches as his talented mouth kisses that hollow spot by my ear. I can barely think…I don't know how I reply, "Because we're getting to know each other; you're fifty shades of emotions and I'm a few shades of conflicted and insecure." I murmur breathlessly, shifting my head to give him better access to my throat. He runs his nose down my neck and I feel his smile.

"I am fifty shades, Miss Steele. It's a wonder you put up with me." He nips my earlobe and I moan this time. "Do all couples argue?" he sighs.

"Probably…if their makeup sex is as good as ours," I said. "I don't know how they can stop themselves."

"Me neither," his hands fist in my hair. Pulling my head back, he kisses me, his tongue urgent, relentless and needy. I moan in response and caress his face. He yanks the sash of my robe so it falls open and his hand skims down my body, over my breasts. My nipples harden beneath his gentle touch and strain against the satin. He continues down to my waist, down to my hip. His hand gently pulls my nightgown up, slowly, tantalizingly until he's fondling my naked behind and then running his thumbnail down the inside of my thigh. Suddenly he rises, lifting me onto the piano. My feet rest on the covered keys. His hands skim up my legs and part my knees. He grabs my hands.

"Lie back," he orders, holding my hands while I sink back on top of the piano. The lid is hard and uncompromising against my back. He lets go of my hands and pushes my legs open wider. "You are very beautiful, Ana…this satin confection just makes you _edible_."

Oh boy…I know what he's going to do. I groan loudly with anticipation as he kisses the inside of my knee, then kisses and sucks and nips his way higher up my thigh. The soft satin of my nightgown skims over my sensitized skin, as he pushes the fabric higher. Closing my eyes, I surrender myself to him as his mouth reaches the apex of my thighs.

He kisses me there and then gently blows on my sex before his tongue circles my clitoris. He pushes my legs wider. I feel so open…so exposed. He holds me in place with his hands on my thighs as his tongue tortures me. Tilting my hips up to meet his mouth, I am consumed with need.

"Oh, Christian, please." I moan.

"Oh no, baby, not yet," he teases, but I feel myself quicken as does he and he stops.

"No, don't stop," I whimper.

"Wait…I want you to enjoy this as much as I will. Don't come until I tell you to." He trails kisses along my belly; his hands stroking, kneading and tantalizing my inner thighs. His tongue circles my navel as his hands reach the summit of my thighs.

"Ah!" I cry out as he pushes two fingers inside me. His thumb rolls slowly, agonizingly, circling round and round my swelling clit. My back arches off the piano as I writhe beneath his touch. It's almost unbearable. One of his hands pins my torso to the piano so I can't writhe, can't squirm. I have to bear the sensations.

He blows puffs of air at my slit. He nuzzles my sex; rubbing me over and over again. "You smell so good, Ana," he buries his head between my thighs, alternating hot breaths with brushing rubs of his thumb in sync with his slow penetrating pushes. I moan when his fingers leave me and his talented tongue takes over teasing me.

"Christian!" I cry, spiraling out of control with need. "Please…please…I need you!" I beg him.

He takes pity on me and stops teasing. Lifting my feet off the piano, he pushes me. Sliding me up the piano, gliding on satin. He pauses to strip and then follows me up on top of the piano, briefly kneeling between my legs. "Grab the edge of the piano and don't let go." He says as he stares down at me with wonder and love and passion in his eyes. "I want you so much," he says and very slowly, exquisitely, he sinks into me. Holding my hips securely, he moves slowly, drawing out his pleasure and mine. There is no rush to fulfillment; each move is slow and full, filling me completely while my body clenches around him. He coaxes my body into a physical dance with his over and over and over until we peak together in a breathless, raging finale. Instead of a fast and furious fuck…Christian made slow sweet love to me.

XX

When I'm aware again…I am boneless. My body as languid as my thoughts. My robe hangs down, shielding his naked body from observation as we lie on top of his grand piano. He's much more comfortable to lie on than the piano. My cheek lies on his chest near his heart and I keep perfectly still. He doesn't object and I listen as his breathing slows like mine. Gently he strokes my hair.

"Do you drink tea or coffee in the evening?" I ask sleepily.

"What a strange question," he says dreamily.

"I thought I could bring you tea in your study and then I realized I didn't know what you would like."

"Oh, I see. Water or wine in the evening, Ana. I might drink tea if you drank it with me – especially when you are wearing something like this." His hand moves rhythmically down my back, stroking me tenderly, making me feel cherished, loved, protected.

"We really know very little about each other," I murmur.

"I know," he says and his voice is mournful. "But isn't discovery half the fun?"

I lean up to gaze at him. "What is it?" I ask.

He shakes his head as if to rid himself of some unpleasant thought and raising his hand, he caresses my cheek, his eyes bright and earnest. "I love you, Ana Steele," he says. "Let's go to bed."

"I love you, Christian Grey; but you are going to have to carry me…I think I'd walk like a wobbly newborn giraffe right now."

"Let's sleep in tomorrow, unless you have other plans?" He suggests.

"The only plans I have for tomorrow are a security session with Taylor and Sawyer and possibly one with Barney. Sunday your mom wants us to come to brunch." I murmur. "Elliott and Kate will be there."

"Let's go out for dinner and dancing at the Century Ballroom tomorrow night. It's a fundraiser for the Boys and Girls Club of Seattle." He suggests. "It solves three issues. We support a good cause, we will eat dinner and dance, and the caveat to all of this…we're seen together in public."

"Sounds nice." I yawn despite myself.

XX

Christian's POV

I carried her to bed, feeling her body underneath the soft satin. I was instantly hard again. I stripped her robe off her and kissed her deeply and passionately. "I want you…this nightgown makes me greedy for you again." I kissed her, tasting her sweet mouth, crushing her body against mine. I can't help it…I want to feel her body against mine, all of it, even my chest. I'm not scared of her touching me…I want to feel her…I want her to feel me. I laid her on the bed, moving her nightgown up and out of my way before I take her again. "Touch me…" I beg her, feeling her legs wrap around my ass. "Touch me…" I beg her. She gasps with understanding and her arms circle my neck and hold on. I hold her against me as I thrust over and over and over in her soft wet warm channel. Her breasts, clothed in the thin satin, are crushed against my chest and I'm lost in loving Ana. I stop breathing as my heart, my mind and my body explodes from the love of the petite perfect woman in my arms. "Mine," I whisper to her. "Mine."

XXXXX  
Saturday, August 6  
Ana's POV

After a lie in with Christian, invigorating shower sex and a hearty breakfast, I present myself at the security office for my lessons today. Taylor gave me a lesson on the panic room in Escala, the various exits and where to find and access weapons. Once the panic room is accessed and closed with the code, the main phone lines to the penthouse go dead to prevent triggering any kind of explosive device with them. The panic room has its own utilities system – heat, light, water, air, phones and security cameras. It's built to withstand everything but a nuclear blast. He gives me an emergency security code to enter/exit the penthouse and enter/exit the parking level if my security is injured and I'm trying to escape capture. He turns me over to Sawyer. Sawyer tests my knowledge of my emergency elevator code before taking me down to the parking level. I receive elevator entry and exit training also.

Sawyer spends two hours teaching me vehicle security protocols. He teaches me how to observe my surroundings when approaching a vehicle. I'm never allowed to enter a vehicle without security or Christian opening the door for me. It means they have checked the vehicle and there isn't a mad slasher lying in wait. It also means that someone driving an Audi SUV like one of Christian's fleet cannot kidnap me. Unless I'm driving, I am never to ride in the front seat of the vehicle. If we are alone in the vehicle, he asks that I sit opposite him in the back seat. He says it's easier for him to hand off weapons if I'm sitting there. He explains the seats are reinforced to keep bullets from penetrating them and injuring passengers. The glass if bullet-proof. I am never allowed to exit the vehicle until security or Christian open the door for me. It means they have checked and contained the exterior against paparazzi or crazed obsessive fans of Mr. Grey.

He gives me the emergency electronic code for opening the doors to the vehicles. Should anything happen to my security detail, I am to get in the vehicle, lock all the doors and get down on the floor in the front passenger side. He shows me where weapons are secured in the vehicle. He shows me where to find a spare cell phone in the vehicle if the Onstar is disabled or if I lost my cell phone. He shows me where to find the emergency first-aid kit if I need it. He shows me where to find a spare key to drive the vehicle.

He explains the vehicles are always serviced by security personnel. If my CPO is disabled and I get a flat tire or run out of gas, I am NOT to exit the vehicle for help. I am to call Taylor and wait for someone from the security team to arrive and help. He plays the sound of a car tire blowing out so that I will know it when I hear it. If I come across an accident; he would prefer that I not offer assistance because it could be a set up for a kidnapping. I'm never to give my cell phone to anyone to call for assistance. They might clone my phone. I am to immediately call police to report the accident and take pictures, via the phone of the accident and license plate numbers.

If I am pulled over, I am not to exit the car, but pass my driver's license and registration through a slightly ajar window. Vehicle doors are to be locked at all times. Seatbelts are to be worn at all times. Music is not to be so loud that I can't hear approaching emergency vehicles. Speed limits are to be followed. Road safety rules are to be followed. I'm never to get personalized plates because it could make stalkers recognize my vehicle and follow me.

"There are things for you to do when you drive. You need to keep a basket or container in the back of the vehicle to hold anything you purchase. It keeps things from sliding and rolling all over inside the vehicle. You should have tinted windows, but if you don't – a king-sized sheet the color of the interior of your vehicle will keep people from seeing what you bought or where you shopped. Leave no paperwork in your vehicle except the registration, insurance and user manual. Always put your tote, briefcase, purse, etc. on the floor of the vehicle behind the driver's seat. Don't put anything on the seat next to you. If you are stopped at a light, someone could break the window and steal your purse." Sawyer teaches me basic carjack rules – including never agreeing to be a driver; throw the keys at them and run in the opposite direction – not screaming for help but screaming "Fire!"

I ask about riding with Kate or someone else. I'm allowed to ride passenger style with them if we are followed by security. We discuss security for restaurants, night clubs and dance venues. We discuss security for shopping and doctor appointments. We discuss security for events like Coping Together. He explains the vehicle is never left alone unless it is in a secure parking structure like Grey House, Grey Annex, Escala, Flynn's office, Kate's condo, Grey Bellevue, Carrick's law firm, Grace's medical practice or hospital, etc. Security always sits in the vehicle to eliminate tampering. Ryan rode on the running board of the vehicle at Coping Together because of the volume of vehicles and drivers at the event. When Taylor and Sawyer exited to provide security for Mr. Grey and myself, Ryan took the vehicle to secure it.

Then Sawyer asks if I'm ready for security training for my new Audi. I can't help myself; I frown. "If I have security training to use it – does that mean I have to keep it?" I ask.

"I'm not supposed to have an opinion on the matter; but I recommend you turn down the Audi. If you're going to drive, I'd like you to drive a small SUV with bulletproof glass; better ground clearance; four-wheel drive and Onstar enabled – something the equivalent of a small armored tank."

"Do I really need that Sawyer? I mean, seriously…you drive me to work, or I ride with Taylor, or I ride with Christian. I'm not driving anywhere." I protest.

"Don't misunderstand me. The Audi is a safe car; safer than your Wanda," he said. "But I believe you are compromised by the vehicle. Because Mr. Grey has purchased the same vehicle before, anyone entering any garage used by Grey could know which vehicle is yours. Driving it puts you at risk from anyone in Mr. Grey's past who wants to cause trouble for him."

"Elena Lincoln?" I asked.

"I don't trust her. I don't trust her or one of her sycophants to not tamper with a vehicle potentially driven by you. No one would think twice if another SUV joined the fleet in the garage. No one would know for sure which one was your designated vehicle. If she is behind the media pranks like Mr. Grey believes, you are endangered by anyone who looks like you and drives a car like yours." He paused to look at me. "I know Prescott agreed to be one of your CPOs; but I'm the head of your security detail. If you have issues with any security personnel, you come to me. Taylor is the head of Grey's security and you fall under that purview. I report to Taylor. Welch, whom you have not met, is the chief of security. He runs the CPOs, building security, security for the Grey family, etc. Barney is the head of electronic security – email, internet, phones, etc. and he is the chief of the IT team. You'll meet with him for an hour at Grey House Monday evening. I want you to polish some of those self defense moves Ray taught you. I also agree with Taylor; you need shooting time on the range. Additionally; we need to change the address on your conceal carry permit. Once it's updated we need to provide copies of it to Grey House Security and Grey Annex Security."

"Will you discuss the Audi with Taylor and have him discuss it with Christian?" I asked. "I know I have to have a car – but I'm not happy about that Audi. An SUV would be great for traveling back and forth between Seattle and Montesano just for the sheer hauling capabilities."

"If we get you a small SUV, it will need to be special ordered and we're talking a minimum of two weeks to fit it with bulletproof glass, etc." Sawyer said thoughtfully. "When it comes – we have a two hour session with it. Then I want you to take a defensive driving class using your main vehicle."

XXXXX  
Sunday, August 7

******* Seattle Nooz *******  
Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele attended the Seattle Boys and Girls Club Fundraiser at Century Ballroom last night. Grey was dressed in a navy suit; Steele was dressed in a lovely navy sleeveless illusion overlay flare cocktail dress by Rickie Freeman for Teri Jon. Her navy bow pumps and purse were by Michael Kors. Her hair was a cascade of curls held back by embossed gold combs. Simple classic gold earrings and cuff bracelet completed her ensemble. The Seattle Boys and Girls Club raised $1.15 million dollars at last night's fundraiser, and were pleased to announce that Grey Enterprises Holdings offered to match what was raised; bringing the total for the evening to $2.3 million dollars for youth in Seattle.  
******* Seattle Nooz *******

XXXXX  
Sunday, August 7  
Ana's POV

"This is nice," Kate murmurs as we lounge by the pool.

"I'm so glad to have you girls here," Grace pats us on the shoulders as she sits in a chaise across from us. "Finally, I feel we have a decisive voice in these family BBQs and get-togethers."

"Yeah," Mia joins in. "They're all so alpha-male, it's nice to have an equal number of women to men today."

We pause and watch Carrick, Elliott, Christian and Ethan argue about the BBQ. Some things are cooking too fast, some too slow, some are done and need to move to the warmer to make space for other things on the grill. We ignore them and go back to sipping our rum runners.

"Ana, how's work?" Mia asked.

"Better since Jack Hyde is in jail and Grey Publishing moved to Grey Annex. Better since I just passed my first thirty day review with flying colors." I smiled a genuine smile.

"Kate, how's work?" Mia asks. "I wondered if you wanted to shop and do lunch on Wednesday."

"I can't shop during work lunch hours. I can only do lunch if we brown bag and go to the little park across the street from work. HR is very strict about exact break times and lunch hours. Work is going well; I'm not complaining. There were three other interns hired at the same time I was. One works in obituaries and the morgue fact checking, filing and answering letters from genealogists doing research. One reports sports scores, schedules photographers for sports events and keeps the sports section of the website updated. One works on the comic pages, laying out the horoscopes, the advice columns, the Sudoku puzzles, the anagrams and the crossword puzzles. I make and serve a lot of coffee…but lately I've been putting in extra hours researching a couple of stories." Kate revealed.

"What stories?" Mia is suddenly interested.

"Well, mom signed up her dress salon to be in the September Bridal Faire. It's six months before Valentine's Day, which is a big wedding day everywhere. As an intern for the _Seattle Times_, I was assigned to interview all of the designers and vendors for the event. We're putting out a special edition that has ads from all the vendors, plus interviews, plus pictures. I sold enough advertising to print the edition. Plus I will help design the layout, features, etc. The tickets for the Bridal Faire are $100 each with the profits going to charity. Brides have a chance to win free services or airline tickets for their honeymoon. This reminds me – Ana, mom is wondering if you will be a model for her. It's not a runway walk. She's going to have platforms and a tri-mirrored area with her display. One of the petite models she planned to use can't do it because she's pregnant. So, mom wondered if you would be willing to dress up, get your hair and makeup done and model one of her dresses. She has twelve dresses to display. You'd be on with the first group from nine to noon on Saturday, September 10th. I'm modeling in the Sunday morning group."

"Let me check Christian's schedule, but I would do anything to help your mom out." I promise. "I'll even check with Christian to see what his schedule is after we get out of the salon. I might be free for a couple hours to go shopping, if you can stand the paparazzi following us everywhere."

Grace and Mia jumped in the pool; leaving me alone with Kate. "So, how is the living together stuff?"

"Great when we're not arguing. Fantastic when we have makeup sex," she purred.

"I understand that," I blushed.

"You too?" She asks in astonishment. "I can't imagine the two of you arguing over anything."

"Friday we were arguing over the Audi he bought me as a moving-in present." I shrug.

"I know you are attached to Wanda; but you really need a better car to get around Seattle in the winter." Kate sounds surprised. "Face it Steele…you're in love with and living with a self-made billionaire. You need to get over your aversion to people spending money on you."

"Working on it," I shrug. "It's just that he had Elliott do some contracting work at Escala before I moved in. I have my own home office and a home gym. I don't want him spending more money on me."

"You are not Carla," she says in a low tone of voice. "You don't equate men spending money on you as a sign of love or interest. I look at the two of you and I know you're with Christian because you love him. Elliott assures me Christian feels the same way. Elliott says the only way he's been able to show love in the past has been through buying things for everyone, especially Grace and Mia. You both have a crappy history…let him be your knight in shining armor and fight your battles for you. Let him be the alpha male and take care of you."

"I don't want stuff Kate; I just want his love. I just want to be with him." I feel defeated. Kate's always been able to accept what men spend on her because she is a princess and loves the homage they pay to her. Me, I'm just Ana. I know I'm not Carla…but I don't like having people buying things for me. Carla is rarely satisfied with what she receives. When I was a teenager as soon as Carla got something that she wanted/worked for/earned, it immediately lost its value and she begin seeking something else to fulfill her. She hasn't acted that way with Bob…and it gives me hope she's changed. "So, what else is up with you and Elliott?" I try to deflect the conversation.

"Elliott and I are supposed to interview potential housekeepers Wednesday night. We finally have his study established, my study established and our bedroom organized. You will laugh; but Elliott only allows us fourteen days of clothes in the master closet and drawers. It sure keeps the bedroom clean. Everything else is stored in our office closets. I had to put six rolling clothes racks in my bedroom at my parents' house to hold my off-season clothes. I'm not allowed to go clothes shopping until I prove to Elliott that I donated two items to charity for every one item I bring home. But between his work and my work…neither of us have the time to keep the rest of the condo clean. We could use someone a couple afternoons a week to do laundry, take things to the cleaners, change bed linens, clean the condo – especially the bathrooms - and prepare half a dozen frozen dinners each week because take-out is getting old."

"Shall I make you some freezer casseroles you can throw in the oven?" I laugh.

"Don't laugh! We bought a dozen pizzas and lasagnas from a take and bake place. We bought a dozen of those slow cooker dinners from one of the make-a-dinner places, but we have to go buy a bigger crockpot. We bought a small gas grill for the balcony. Elliott going to try to grill enough meat to get us through a week, and I can open various bags of tossed salads for us. Seriously, we considered mooching a dinner a week at my parents, his parents, Christian's and Ethan's places. Elliot thinks all of you would get sick of us and says we should take cooking class together." Kate moaned.

"That sounds like fun!" I try to encourage her.

"Yeah," Elliott says, coming up behind us. "It's all fun and games until Kate gets mad and comes after me with a meat cleaver."

"You know me so well," she says, putting her lips up for a kiss.

"We're through burning lunch," Elliott grins. "Time to eat and tell us what good cooks we are." He pulls her up out of her chaise and kisses her.

XX

"Ana and I have a problem and we're hoping to enlist some of you to help us out," Christian spoke during a lull in the conversation.

"What's up?" Kate eyes us with interest.

"_Seattle Nooz_, paparazzi and media are being pranked by a really obnoxious person who vaguely resembles Ana. The faux Ana doesn't have one ounce of her brains, beauty or class; let alone kindness, love, or understanding." Christian announces.

"Media pranks?" Kate frowns.

"Wednesday I got a call that someone posing as Ana was visiting Hera's Forum. In case you don't know what that is, it is a shop that sells risqué lingerie along with other… things. When we got that message, we jumped in the car and went to the nearest Baskin Robbins to get ice cream. We had our pictures taken by the paps and Ana gave them a _how to spot the real Ana versus faux Ana lesson_. We warded off that media prank; but we think it's going to happen again a few times and we need to be prepared when it does. If Ana and I call and ask you to come over right away…can you do that? We'll meet you in the lobby or out in front of the building and wave to the paparazzi."

"If we can't come to you…can you come to us?" Grace asked.

"It's a possibility. Right now, if I have to work late, Ana will leave Grey Annex via the front door to be seen by paps. She'll enter the front door of Grey House, again in front of paps. If anyone asks, we're working late. We'll leave Grey House by the front door, again to be seen by paps. Right now Taylor lets us out at the front door of Escala and we do the paps walk so they see us together. It's a little intrusive, but it beats pictures of faux Ana being posted where she's drinking and dancing in some club with total strangers."

"It's not right that you and Ana have to put up with the media…" Grace said.

"Well, it's an ugly fact of life right now," Christian admitted. "You saw the pictures on in the _Seattle Times_ of the event we attended last night. Granted, we were left alone at the Century Ballroom after the surprise of seeing us there wore off."

"Yeah," I laughed. "They got to see me dancing with two left feet with Christian."

"Well, the dress you were wearing was fabulous; perfect for dancing the night away. I'm pretty crazy about your shoes and purse. I might need to borrow them in the future," Mia remarked.

"Well, we're going to attend more of those high-profile events," Christian announced. "The more the media sees the real Ana; the faster we can put a damper on the faux ones." He sighed. "Hey Mia – until you get a real job – will you act as a social secretary for Ana and me? I'll buy you a pair of Louboutins."

"Ooooh," Mia said. "That will be a good reason for me to come visit you and drive the paps crazy." Her laughter was infectious.

XXXXX  
Monday morning, August 8  
Ana's POV

"Hello, Miss Steele; I'm Becca Spraggins; the nutritionist for Seattle Medical Group. You're a new patient of Dr. Green?" She asked. When I nodded, she continued. "Depo Provera can cause bone thinning. You need to do weight bearing exercises three times a week for thirty minutes a session while you take the shots. I understand you are a runner; but I would recommend weight training with free weights or machines. You can do it in your home and not have to contract with a gym. Dr. Fouraker recommended swimming for physical therapy for your arm; but swimming is not a weight bearing exercise."

She passed me a slip of paper. "This is the appointment for you to get a bone density test first thing tomorrow morning. I scheduled you for eight o'clock. It takes about ten minutes for the test. You should be done and released by 8:30. I think it's important since you just recovered from two bone breaks in your right forearm. How many times a day do you drink tea?" She asked.

"Six-ish. Does it matter that I like my tea black and weak?" I tried to smile.

"Tea is known for blocking the adsorption of iron into your system. You are a little anemic, so I recommend eating red meat at least once a week and taking a daily multivitamin. Vitamin C when consumed with protein, increases the body's absorption of iron. If you eat a hamburger, drink orange juice, not tea. If you eat a chicken salad, toss some mandarin oranges on top. Orange or grapefruit juice or sections or strawberries with your fortified cereal at breakfast will start you right. Breakfast parfaits of yogurt with fresh berries and granola is acceptable as a fast breakfast. I will give you a pamplet about good vitamin C sources and food combinations which will increase your body's adsorption of iron. You need to eat a calcium and Vitamin D enriched diet for your bones. That includes dairy products like milk, yogurt, cheese and green vegetables like kale, spinach and broccoli and omega-3 foods like fish."

"So a spinach salad for lunch with salmon and mandarin orange sections," I read the pamphlet she passed me and sigh. _Great; not only do I have Christian nagging at me to eat; I now have an OB/GYN group acting like a vitamin cartel. My inner goddess sunbathes to get Vitamin D and eagerly waits for Greek God Grey to hand feed her strawberries dipped in champagne._

"Fresh pepper strips with string cheese for snack; fruit salad with guavas, mangos, kiwi and berries for dessert. There are lots of easy ways to boost your vitamin C and D intake." She smiled. "I'm pleased to see that you are a nonsmoker and don't drink to excess. That plus your running makes you three steps ahead of most young women your age. If you don't have a general practitioner, we have two on staff. They are both women. If you would like, I can send your bone scan to one of them. They can contact you if there are any issues."

XX  
Christian's POV

"So you gave her the car on Monday, argued about the car on Friday, had Taylor counsel you about the car on Sunday and gave Taylor orders to acquire a new car…a different car this morning?" John summed up the car issue fairly succinctly. He read my journal offerings…as slim as they were this week.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I admit.

"Do you admit that buying Ana a car without Ana's input was probably a bad idea?" John's voice gently chided.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Compounded by it being identical to ones you purchased in the past?" John asked.

"She called it the submissive special." I shrug.

John raised his eyebrows. "What do you think about that?"

"Sometimes I think my life would be easier if Anastasia was just my submissive…but her smart mouth would make me want to punish her…and the thought of inflicting pain on her is abhorrent to me since her broken arm. However, but I didn't consider the car might inflict emotional pain on her…and it makes me feel like shit. Plus she said Ray bought Wanda for her; so I may have inadvertently hurt him by seeking permission to replace Wanda."

"Well, Christian, I believe. in expensive charlatan parlance, you just experienced empathy. You felt pain because she felt pain." John grinned.

We talked about the media pranks and what we can do to offset the damage. John asks about the sub club and Elena. He asks what I can do to diffuse the situation from blowing up Ana and my relationship. As soon as Barney can prove Elena set up the website and pays for hosting, it's coming down. John suggests a private talk with Carrick about sending a strongly worded letter to my ex-submissives reminding them that the sub club and the website are covered in our NDA. I express anger at Elena. I feel that after thirteen years of keeping our BDSM lifestyle under covers, no pun intended, it seems that she is determined to out us to the world and embarrass me. John suggests I consider how to deal with a blackmail situation if it comes to that. He reminds me again, that a safe, sane and consensual BDSM lifestyle is as prevalent as steampunk lifestyle, or goth lifestyle. He pointed out no father wants to learn that his baby girl likes getting spanked, restrained and blindfolded during sex. He also explained that no man wants his mother to know about his sex life either.

John asks if I vetted anyone on his therapist list for Ana. I explain she's meeting with four therapists this week to determine her comfort level with them. We agree to meet on Thursday unless I need to see him before that. I feel confident when I leave his office. I have plans, I have things to do.

XX

"Elena," my whisper sounds cold. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I exited John's office after my session to find her pacing the hallway.

"You banned me from Grey House and you won't come to Esclava. You banned me from Escala and you won't come to my house. You banned me from talking to Grace; but you won't talk to me. I'm here because I need to talk to you; to make you understand." She doesn't whine, but I don't want to hear the sound of her voice.

"So you tracked me here. What do you want?" I demand to know.

"You can't talk here in the hall," John halts our confrontation. "My office is open for the next hour. Come in here away from walls that hear everything and cameras that see everything."

We move into John's office and then I repeat myself. "What do you want?"

"He has to leave…" She nods in John's direction.

"Are you afraid someone will overhear what I say to you today?" I can't help myself; I feel absolutely cold toward her and I know it reflects in my voice.

She sighs and remains mute.

I nod at John to activate his CCTV as he leaves the room. "Now, what do you want?"

"You're destroying my business by pulling out of our partnership. Your mother is destroying my business by not using Esclava anymore and urging others not to use our services either. I've had to close every salon but Bravern Center on Mondays and Tuesdays. I've had to replace good qualified staff with unpaid interns. I know how much you care about people…you don't want anyone to be jobless and unable to support themselves just to get even with me over a misunderstanding." She asserts.

"A misunderstanding?" I try not to laugh. "Tell me how I misunderstood you calling Anastasia a gold-digging whore. Tell me how I misunderstood you telling her she isn't good enough for me. Tell me how I misunderstood you hiring a private detective to obtain information you could use to blackmail Anastasia into leaving me. Tell me how I misunderstood you attempting to turn my family against Anastasia. Tell me how I misunderstand you interfering in my personal life."

"It's not like that at all. I care for you and I've seen how being with her has upset you." Elena protests.

"Your actions towards Anastasia upset me. I'm not upset over anything Anastasia has done." I stand my ground against the woman who has worked to undermine me; to undermine Anastasia.

"You've been in control of your emotions for years, keeping them contained and not allowing them to rule your life. Just call it quits with this happily-ever-after shit with that girl. We can find you a nice brunette submissive with minimal hard limits, willing to please you and fulfill your needs. Have Ana sign an NDA, pay off her college loans, relocate her to Georgia to live with her mother." Elena slips into her Domme voice, attempting to manipulate me. However, it won't work ever again.

"Do you know what I have learned from Anastasia? I've learned that it is acceptable to conduct research in _all parts_ of your life. In Roman times, it was acceptable for a man to act upon his sexual desires; as long as he was the penetrator. Lack of self-control; including managing one's sex life, indicated a man was incapable of ruling others. Too much indulgence in low sexual pleasure erodes an elite male's identity as a refined person. Well…Elena…the days of being your fuckee are over. The days of using submissives to claim I have self-control are over. I don't want another submissive. I don't need another submissive. I aspire to better myself. Anastasia is the best thing that ever happened to me. I want her more than I have wanted anything in my life. I need her more than I ever needed anything in my life."

"More than you wanted me?" She scoffs. "If I had not intervened, you would have continued down the path you were on…drugs, alcoholism, prison. Anastasia is not the best thing that ever happened to you. _I'm_ the best thing that ever happened to you. I taught you everything you needed to become the success you are! You are throwing it all away because of that girl!"

"I want Anastasia more than I wanted Ella when I was four, more than I wanted Grace to save me and more than I ever wanted you to touch me." I announce.

"I gave you a way to cope with your doubts, to cope with your tendency to destroy the good things in your life because you feel you aren't worthy." Elena argues.

"Your coping mechanisms fucked me up more than I was before. I never understood the scars you left on me because I never looked back on that part of my life with clarity, never considered that what you did to me was not to save me – but for your pleasure. Ella was a vulnerable, flawed person; her pimp was a cruel, controlling asshole. However you aren't a Domme; you are a sadist. You took pleasure in inflicting physical and emotional pain on me."

"I was your Domme!" She snaps. "You needed the pain I gave you to control yourself and learn to control your life."

The fog of my friendship with Elena has lifted – everything is so clear to me. "Tell me how I misunderstood you using my mother for information you could use to seduce me. Tell me how I misunderstood you knowing exactly how to target me, groom me to be your sexual conquest. Tell me how I misunderstood you telling me I was special. Tell me how I misunderstood you demanding I not tell anyone about our sexual relationship because they wouldn't understand _our needs_. Tell me how I misunderstood your sick pathetic need to sexualize teenage boys? Tell me how I misunderstood you using my submissives to control me? Tell me how I misunderstood your current refusal to stay the hell out of my life and leave me alone."

"I'm your only friend," she insists. "Don't be obtuse! Do you really think giving up your BDSM lifestyle, which you have enjoyed for years, in exchange for a _virgin_ is the best thing for you? You are out of control; which is what happens when your needs aren't met."

"You were my only friend because you isolated me from my family. It's Pedophilia 101 and it's how I know I was not the first young man you seduced. I know I'm not the last. But I know if I find out you are currently acting out your pedophile traits – I will ruin you personally, professionally, and socially. Don't delude yourself into thinking I won't." I glared at her.

"You are the stupid delusional fool if you think I'm going to let you ruin me. I will tell the world you traded your body to me for startup money for your business. I will tell them Lincoln found out, beat, hospitalized and divorced me because of you. If you try to ruin me…I will take you down with me." Elena spat.

"You are delusional if you think you can manipulate me into being with you again – as a friend, a confidant, a business partner, or a sexual partner. We're done with each other." I pause and stare at her with clarity I never had before. "I am Christian Grey, commander of my universe, captain of my fate and master of my soul. I'm not your submissive, under your control, dancing to your tune, obeying my mistress's commands. I'm free from your control Elena. I'm warning you – another attempt to see me, another attempt to hurt Anastasia, another attempt to reinstate yourself in my life or my family's lives will result in the immediate sale of my partnership in Esclava. I was doing my best to depart the partnership and leave it intact with you owning 100% – so don't aggravate me. You won't like the results."

I step into the outer office. "Taylor, please escort Mrs. Lincoln from the building."

Taylor came to retrieve her as John came back into his office. Once they left, John turned off his CCTV.

"Christ," he whistled. "When you have a breakthrough you don't take baby steps do you?"

I sit and put my head between my knees and attempt not to hyperventilate.

"When you reconsider this confrontation with Elena, and I know you will…I want you to avoid self-blame and self-loathing. I want you to see the breakthrough for what it is." John advised. "I think today's confrontation is worth at least two paragraphs in your journal."

XX

"Listen carefully to me, Mrs. Lincoln," Taylor turned her to face him when they arrived at her Mercedes. "Mr. Grey may be able to ruin you financially and socially – but I'm the one who should scare you. I don't know how you found out Mr. Grey was here; but don't follow him again. Don't track him down. If you come near Miss Steele or the Grey family again, if I even catch a whiff of a hint that you are causing problems or a scandal – I will make sure you disappear in the middle of the night; never to be heard from again. That's my skill set. Don't make me prove it to you."

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	20. Chapter 20

Just Breathe, Chapter 20 – living together, learning about one another and lost loves  
Wednesday, August 10

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: A is for Absolutely Not  
Therapist three reminds me of _my_ _mother_. However, she provided me with a good vent for today's journal entry. I cannot believe I gave up my lunch hour to meet her. Don't go food stalker on me. I'm eating the veggie wrap and fruit salad Mrs. Jones assembled for me this morning.  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Copy Editor in need of therapy  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: B is buffalo-grilled shrimp  
Instead of going out to dinner; I asked Mrs. Jones to cook. She said she can make buffalo-grilled shrimp with blue cheese dip, sweet potato fries, a crispy seven-vegetable summer salad and garlic knot rolls for dinner tonight.  
Christian Grey  
Loving Boyfriend and Hot CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: C is for Christian Grey, Hot CEO  
I think you being the _Hot CEO_ was the problem with therapist number two. She was more interested in you than me. What entertainment coordinates with buffalo-grilled shrimp for date night?  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: D is for dating, dining, dancing and drinking  
How about white wine and a game of strip questions while I share an eclectic playlist with you?  
Christian Grey  
Loving Boyfriend and Hot CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: E is for Eager  
I can't wait…I'm wearing six pieces of clothes if you count stockings and shoes separately.  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: F is for Five  
I started the day with seven, but have lost the suit jacket and tie. I'm wearing five, so you either kick off the shoes or leave the stockings on – your choice.  
Love  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: G is for Good Idea  
I'll leave the stockings on…  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: H is for Hot  
You – not the buffalo shrimp.  
Love  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: I is for Innuendos  
Quit emailing me…your email innuendos are wrecking my concentration and I have work to do.  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: J is for Justified  
I think it's only fair I email sexual innuendos. I'm about to combust thinking about those stockings – and excuse me – I think you started this. ;)  
Love  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: K is for Kink Wink  
Did you just kink wink at me?  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: L is for Lost  
What is a kink wink? And why don't I know about it?  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: M is for Meaning!  
Go look it up in the urban dictionary.  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: N is for naughty  
You're making my hand twitch.  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: O is for OMG!  
Or…ocular roll  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: P is for Pink  
You're making my hand twitch, again.  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: Q is for Quickie  
If you don't behave, we won't make it out of the elevator tonight. I don't believe in public displays…so will you please go back to work and quit emailing me?  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: R is for Rose  
My hand still twitches – you've upgraded from pink to rose.  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: S is for STOP  
I don't want to SHOUT a safe word while we're emailing. Please go back to work and quit emailing me.  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: **T** is for Tease  
Oh Miss Steele – I will return the favor on the way home. We'll find out if **U** are **V**ery **W**et.  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

From Ana  
To Christian  
RE: **X**)  
Look it up in the urban dictionary. **Y** – because you can.  
Turning off the cell phone now, **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, **to have work conversation with Hannah.  
Love  
Ana Steele  
Girlfriend of Hot CEO and Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian  
To Ana  
RE: That's it!  
I'm buying a damn car with a privacy screen.  
Christian Grey  
Hot CEO and Lustful Boyfriend  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

XX

"Ladies first," Christian smirked as he set his iPod to play.

"Smooth jazz?" I asked, surprised by his choice of music.

"Jazz," he said, strolling over and caressing my cheek with his knuckles, "is all about tension and release. The name of this band is Weather Report. They were around from 1975-1984 until the bass player died." He dropped a quick kiss to my lips and backed away to his side of the bed.

"What does your family do for Labor Day?" I asked.

"Sailing, bbq, hanging out around the pool at the house. If mom is on call; sometimes the guys go fishing with Theo or a sail on Dad's boat." Christian said.

"Acceptable," I kicked off my heels.

"Back at you, what do you do for Labor Day?" He asked.

"Big fishing weekend with Ray if I got the weekend off from Clayton's Hardware." I replied. "Cook enough meals to get Ray through until I came home at Thanksgiving. Prep for classes for college."

He kicked off his shoes also. "Do you want to go fishing with Ray this year; or do you want to go sailing with me – alone, no families, no security? We can sail down the coast for two days and then turn around and sail back. Sailing, romantic candlelight dinners on deck, swimming, rock-paper-scissors sex?"

"I'll call Ray. If he's good with it; I'd like to go sailing with you." I take off my skirt. "I know you don't like celebrating your birthday, but are there holidays you don't celebrate?"

"I never had a reason to celebrate Valentine's Day before you," He shrugs and then drops trousers.

"Just so you know…I never celebrated Valentine's Day either. José calls it Single's Awareness Day. Don't worry; I don't expect hearts and flowers." I laughed.

"Do you have Thanksgiving traditions?" He didn't deny the hearts and flowers comment.

"Pumpkin pecan waffles for breakfasts all weekend. Roast the biggest turkey I can find. Cook enough food to feed twenty people…turkey, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, whole green beans, Caesar salad. I make homemade whole wheat rolls which are as big as your fist and perfect for leftover turkey sandwiches. My homemade cranberry relish has raspberry jello, raspberries, cranberries, oranges, celery and pecans in it. I invite everyone I know so no one spends the holiday alone. I grind my own spices to make pumpkin pie spice blend and I bake half a dozen pumpkin pies. We eat leftovers all weekend. Thanks to working at Clayton's Hardware, I had a reason to miss psychotic Black Friday shopping with Kate." I took off my blouse. "What do you do for Thanksgiving?"

"In the past if I couldn't avoid it, I flew the family to Aspen on Wednesday night. I have caretakers for the house. She cooks a gourmet holiday meal when we are there. If there is snow, we'd go skiing or snowmobiling. Elliott and I usually go for a hike. We flew home on Sunday afternoon. I always took work with me, to keep me busy." He pulled off his socks. "What do you do for Christmas?"

"Enlist Kate to help me shop for something special for my mother. Last year I got her a cashmere twin set; Kate found it brand new at a consignment store. I buy Ray chambray shirts; he never has enough of them. It gives me a reason to go through his closet and get rid of the ones with frayed collars or cuffs. He'd wear them until they were so thin you could see through them. Ray buys me books. He goes to yard sales and the Montesano library book sale each year. He always buys classics. Carla sends a stuffed stocking each year for Christmas. Mine has girly things: jewelry, perfume or bubble bath and hair accessories. Ray gets hunting and fishing motif things in his stocking." I laughed. "One year my mother gave him hideous fish motif beer can holders. They were the first thing he donated to the annual VFW rummage sale. Ray and I put up the artificial tree on the Saturday after Thanksgiving with white lights and red garland. All of his ornaments are made out of wood. Ray has a train set he puts up under the tree." I slip off my bra and wait for Christian to refocus his attention somewhere other than my breasts before I ask my question. I doubt if he heard my long drawn out explanation; but it was part of the tease. "What do you do for Christmas?"

"I arrange for parents who work for me get time off at Christmas; with pay. I try to close the offices the 24th through the 2nd if possible. Taylor has the holidays off so he can spend time with his daughter Sophie. If I couldn't avoid it, I went to Aspen with the family. If they decided not to go to Aspen, but stay here, we had Christmas dinner at my parents' house in Bellevue. I usually bought spa days for mom, grandma and Mia at Esclava." He smiled ruefully. "I bought Dad good cigars and scotch, ditto with grandpa. Elliott usually got New Year's weekend in New York. He stays at my residence there and travels via my company plane." He stripped off his shirt. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You have a place in New York?" My shocked and shaky voice asks.

"Yes, because I need to go to the East Coast sometimes to do business. The condo there has a great view of Central Park, I have a security guard whose wife is the caretaker and cook for the place. Now…what would you like for Christmas?"

"Peace on earth, good will to men," I said. "I don't need stuff Christian. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Don't take your panties off – I want to do it – and that's not the answer to your question." He paused and sat in a chair. He obviously thinks before he answers. "If I give you an honest answer; promise you won't withdraw and not talk to me." He gave me a pleading look.

"I promise," my voice is softer than I planned.

"I want you to redecorate the playroom with me." He said. "But I rather not wait until Christmas to do it. If we could have the renovation finished by Halloween, my holidays would be very merry." He tried to smile.

"I can, but there are issues." I walked over to him and put one knee on each side of him. I sat on his lap; reaching for his hands and drew them behind my back; holding mine.

"Do you know why I like your hands like this, or tied above your head?" He asked.

"So I won't touch you?" I asked.

'Yes, perhaps in the beginning; but when your hands are like this it draws your shoulders back and makes your breasts – accessible." He kisses the swells of my breasts. He holds my hands over my head. "When your hands are like this, it draws your breasts up tight and perky. I really like looking at your breasts and when your hands are restrained – you can't be shy and hide from me." He moves my hands behind my back again.

"Oh," I said softly. "Do you know what I really like?"

"Is it a kinky fuckery thing?" He asked, kissing the hollow of my throat.

"I like when you blindfold me." I moan while he's kissing my throat. "I also like when you tie my hands."

"I like the little noises you make when you are trying not to come." He said, nibbling on my ear.

"I like the little steel balls too," I said.

"Have I done anything you don't like?" He asked, pulling back to look at me.

"Other than nagging at me to eat and buying me things I don't need." I teased. "Or were you talking about…?"

"Sexually," he murmured.

"Not yet…but we have to talk about some of those things in your contract." I moan when his mouth nibbles from my throat down to the swells of my breasts.

"No we don't. I read your notes. I remember vividly: no whips, canes, belts, etc. I like the pictures you gave me. It gave me ideas about wicked things to do with you."

"I like that…with me…not to me." I don't say anything more because Christian holds my hands with one of his; fists his free hand in my hair and crushes me to his chest. He dominates my mouth with hot hungry kisses.

XXXXX  
Early evening, Friday, August 12  
Ana's POV

"Anastasia Steele?" A well-coifed lady rose to greet me. She was dressed in a navy pencil skirt with an aquamarine silk shirt. A funky mother of pearl charm on a gold bracelet graced her wrist. "I'm Alexandra Scott; everyone calls me Zann. John Flynn recommended me?"

"Yes," I shook her hand. "I'm sorry it took so long for us to finally schedule a meeting. Between your background check, my background check, signed NDAs; it's taken longer than I planned."

"There's the rub," Zann explained. "When I received the normal client background check I conduct; nothing popped at me. Then I had a consultation with John. He gave me your information and we talked about the stress you are currently under. He wanted me to be fully aware before he recommended me." She paused for a minute and indicated we should sit at the table. She poured tea for both of us. "Lady Earl Gray, my favorite. I heard you're a tea drinker from John." Reaching for a plate of citrus shortbread biscuits, she continued. "So, when John told me he had given you some homework, I asked and he explained." She took a sip of tea from lovely Limoges wedding band china cup and placed it back on the saucer. "We may have a conflict of interest."

"Oh," I'm more curious than ever.

"John assigned you to research your biological father, Frank Lambert, who died September 11, 1989 in a training exercise at Camp Pendleton?"

"Yes," I said cautiously.

She rose and went to the desk, removing a photo album and a high school yearbook. "Francis James Lambert, son of James and Lillianne Lambert was born June 26, 1967. His parents were killed in a car accident at Lake Tahoe in 1980. Frank went to live with his great-aunt Rosalind Lambert in Barstow, California. He took very good care of her and she adored him. He graduated from Central High School, May 1985. Before July 4th he joined the Marines. He did boot camp at San Diego Marine Corps Recruit Depot and was stationed at Camp Pendleton. His favorite meal was chicken-fried steak, mashed potatoes and corn with peach cobbler for dessert. He was funny, energetic, loved muscle cars and slow dancing."

"You know all this information because?" I whispered. _Holy cow – did she find this information somewhere on the Internet?_

"He was my high school sweetheart," she shrugged. Zann opened the photo album and showed me pictures of a tall, dark-haired young man with brilliant blue eyes. He was not lean, like Christian and not buff like Sawyer or Taylor. She drew her chair up next to mine and proceeded to spend the next hour showing me the photo album and the high school year book. "I was a junior when he was a senior. We wrote and saw one another as regularly as possible. When I graduated from high school in 1986, I went to University of California San Diego. It was great because we were close enough to see one another sometimes. The fall of 1988 he got busy; I got busy; and the next time we saw one another was Thanksgiving, 1988 in Barstow. We fought. We broke up. He was distant; I could not bridge the gap between us. When he refused to come to a Christmas party; I called it quits and never contacted him again. He was my first real boyfriend. I won't lie to you and say it didn't hurt at the time."

She took off her bracelet and handed it to me. "Rosalind gave this to me when I graduated from high school. The pendant holds five dimes. When Rosalind was a single career woman, you could make phone calls for 10¢. That way if she was out and about and got stranded, she could call someone for help. The dimes in the pendant are Mercury Head Dimes – from 1941 to 1945. Rosalind told me if I ever needed help; I could come to her." Zann showed me how the dimes slid in and out of the back of the pendant. A spring-loaded platform recessed inside the pendant holding up to five dimes tightly in place. If needed, a dime slid out and the one underneath, or the platform, pressed against a half-circle barrier. She clasped the bracelet on my wrist. "I haven't worn it in years. I think you should have it, along with pictures I have of your father and Rosalind. I took the liberty of writing down everything I could remember about Frank. Dates, times, places, genealogy."

She stared off into space for a minute. "Rosalind told my parents his funeral would be a graveside service at Riverside National Cemetery, Riverside, California. It was a two-hour drive from college to Riverside and then checking in at the gate and getting directions. I made it with maybe ten minutes to spare. I never knew Frank was married or a father until I went to his funeral. You were born on a Saturday; Frank died on Sunday, the day after you were born. He was in route to a field training exercise when he died. Your mother was a pretty girl. I tried not to be jealous when I saw you in her arms. She sobbed like her world had come to an end….which I guess it had."

"The Honor Guard at the funeral helped Carla pack and move into Rosalind's home after the funeral. When I went home for the summer after my junior year, Carla had remarried and moved away. I never saw either one of you again. To the best of my knowledge, Rosalind never saw you again either. She died while I was doing my psych rotations at UC Davis. She is buried in Barstow, along with her parents, Frank's grandparents and Frank's parents. Rosalind wanted Frank buried in Barstow. Because Frank had been killed in the line of duty, Carla let the Marine Corps arrange and pay for his funeral."

Zann paused, "So, Anastasia Rose Lambert Steele…is it a conflict of interest your biological father's first girlfriend might be your therapist? Or, can you think of me as a friend you can talk to; one who will help you with your issues?"

"Did John tell you I have issues with my mother?" I asked.

"He did not specifically identify her as an issue. He said you had self-concept issues and issues stemming from your involvement with Christian Grey." Zann replied. "Just so you are comfortable…I do not have issues with your mother. I don't have issues with your biological father. I'm happily married to a wonderful man who I met in med school. We have children of our own, Zach is eighteen and Cole is fifteen. Additionally, I'm 'mom' to about a dozen of my sons' friends. I'm an avid tea drinker, watch British romances, attend auctions to buy antiques and love shabby chic décor. I decided a long time ago if I won the lottery, I'd establish a tea house in a corner of an antiques store and ensure there was a room full of vintage books. Perhaps when I retire, I will make that goal a reality."

"Well, out of my top ten issues; six of them came into my life when Christian did," I laugh and then I feel guilty. "_Really, none of those six issues (moving in, GP, Jack, Elizabeth, Leila, Elena) are laughing matters." My inner bitch scolds me._

"Is he worth it?" Zann asked gently.

"I'm more worried he won't think I'm worth the counseling, the journaling and the questions." I said.

"So, _yes_ to self-concept issues." Zann remarked, pouring more tea. "My mode of therapy works to integrate past experiences with your current life and your future goals. Sometimes it is easier when you are an adult to use your current skills and resources to understand events from your past you were not capable of dealing with as a teenager. Sometimes the coping skills you learned when you were a teenager hamper your growth as an adult. The tools I use help patients deal with anxiety, depression and/or traumatic mental blocks. I believe it will be the most effective therapy for you." Zann explained. "If you are worried about people discovering you are my patient; I have a solution. Anyone who inquires – you are having tea with your biological father's first girlfriend. Tell them I'm sharing stories and memories about your Lambert family. We can meet at tea time every other week for a while. I don't think you need weekly counseling. I don't believe you will need long-term therapy. You are not alone in this world. You had family who went before you. If you and Mr. Grey have a family, you will have family who come after you. Figuring out the things going on in your life is not a solitary pursuit."

"I feel very comfortable with you," I admit.

"So; print out your schedule and we'll set regular meeting dates. It's important to keep a normal schedule right now – work, exercise, medical appointments, seeing friends and having some fun too. How does the second and fourth Thursday of every month at four o'clock work for you?" Zann asked. "I'd like to look at your journal now. You can look at the Lambert pictures and items I printed for you."

I hand it over and scrutinize the bracelet as she reads. "Thank you for the bracelet and the pictures," I say when she finishes reading.

"In the future when you need help; remember the bracelet and me. You can call 24/7 and I will answer, just like Rosalind would have done." Zann replied. "Please continue to journal. I like the way you think about things. Is there anything in here you need to discuss today?"

XXXXX  
Monday, August 15

********** Seattle Nooz**********  
Sources saw Christian and Elliott Grey at the Mariners' afternoon game yesterday with Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanagh. The couples entered and departed Safeco Field hand-in-hand. They were casually dressed in jeans, Mariners' t-shirts and sunglasses despite the overcast day. They watched the Mariners beat the Red Sox 5-3. After the game, everyone returned to Escala. Elliott Grey and Katherine Kavanagh departed for their condo before ten o'clock. Rumor says the couples attended brunch at the Grey Estate in Bellevue before going to the game.  
********** Seattle Nooz**********

Ana's POV

"Problems?" Christian asked.

"My mother is vexed with me right now. She feels I should be shopping for pretty lingerie for you instead of tracking down Frank's gravesite." I shrugged.

"While I have no objections to you shopping for pretty lingerie to entice me; I think you haven't explained the issue," Christian prompted her.

"Zann told me. Riverside National Cemetery, next to March Air Reserve Base, seventy miles east of LA. Frank was killed in a training exercise at Camp Pendleton, the day after I was born. He is buried at Riverside, section S, grave CR-3785. The receptionist explained he was cremated and his ashes were buried. There is a headstone. I have some information about him from Zann, from my birth certificate, from his obituary on the California Obits website and from some information about the accident in the Camp Pendleton Archives. I'm officially a member of and ."

"And?" Christian prompted her again.

"Ray told me he met my mother at Riverside National Cemetery. She was with an older woman who she introduced as Great-Aunt Rosalind. They were parked next to Ray in visitor parking. He said he held me while she got Rosalind settled and then she put me in the car seat. He said he noticed the ring on her finger; so he didn't pursue her. She was on her way back to Rosalind's home in Barstow which is where he was stationed at Fort Irwin Army base. They ran into one another a couple of times in Barstow where he learned she was a widow."

"Well, I haven't concentrated on Ella. I don't suppose…." He hinted.

"No," I shook my head. "That's your genealogical puzzle to solve. But you ought to start with your birth certificate and any adoption papers Carrick and Grace have. My birth certificate gave me a lot of places to start. I'm pretty sure I was named after Great-Aunt Rosalind Lambert. I'm just going to email questions about Frank to my mother and wait for her to respond. I don't want to call again. I don't know why she's being so… secretive… sensitive… something!"

"So what are you going to do next?" Christian asked.

"Ray offered to take me to Riverside next weekend. It's a 20-hour drive. I have to be there between 9 a.m. and 4 p.m. on Saturday to get directions to the gravesite. He wants to visit a couple graves of friends while he's there. It's the reason he was at Riverside when he met Carla."

"I'll fly us there on the GEH jet. It takes about two and a half hours from Seattle to LA by the GEH jet. Get Ray in here on Friday night; we'll leave first thing Saturday morning; I'll arrange for a car in LA. Taylor can drive, Sawyer can navigate. We can stay overnight at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel; I'll get a suite for all of us. You're a foodie – we can go to WP24 by Wolfgang Puck." Christian suggested.

"I think Ray would prefer to stay in the room, watch ball games on TV and order room service." I commented.

"Not a problem; Taylor would like that also. They can keep one another company. Sawyer can shadow us during dinner." Christian explained.

I write down the logistics and go call Ray. Unlike my mother who has a busy social schedule; Ray welcomes my calls…even if he's watching a ball game.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, August 17  
Ana's POV

Date night is a dinner reservation at Canlis. I'm glad Christian told me about the reservations this morning. I research their website and succeed in dismaying myself. Canlis is not Bob's country club. Christian says I can wear the clothes I wore to work; but I want to surprise him. I beg Mia to go to Escala and get my halter dress from graduation with the grey suede stilletos I wore to Coping Together. I tell her to find the clutch I used for Coping Together. When I tell her Christian's taking me to Canlis for dinner, she shrieks like a fourteen-year-old girl. She seems to think Christian will propose. I keep telling her it's just date night. Now, thanks to Mia I have something to worry about other than 2500 different kinds of wine, five wine stewards…excuse me…sommeliers…and which fork to use.

At the end of the day, Mia and I disappear into the powder room. I gambled she was just like Kate and I was right. I don't know where she found the silver and lavender underwear, but it's perfect for the dress. The nude stockings feel sublime. In fifteen minutes Mia creates princess braids in my hair and in ten more minutes she's created a subdued natural look for my makeup. She brought a set of black pearl stud earrings with a single strand black pearl bracelet. They aren't really black…they have green and blue and purple highlights in the pearls. They are simple and stunning. I've never seen these before; but they go perfectly with the dress. She swears the jewelry she brought was in the jewelry armoire in the closet. Mia talks the whole time about Canlis; the stone walls, the warm woods, the picture windows that look out on Lake Union and the fireplace. She recommends a table by the windows, but if Christian is going to propose, a table by the fireplace will do also.

I'm dressed, primped and polished. I look like I belong on Christian Grey's arm. Sawyer's jaw drops when I exit the powder room. "Let's go," I say, draping a silk shawl over my bare shoulders.

"No," Sawyer shakes his head. "No. I'll call Taylor and tell him you're running late. I'll suggest they pick us up out front. You deserve to walk out the front door and have everyone see how well you clean up. Good job Mia!" He high-fives her.

"Hey, she's a natural; I didn't get to play Barbie as much as I would have liked." Mia protests.

"Hey…right here…still in the room…haven't tripped over my own two feet yet." I protest also.

Mia gives me a hug and departs via the basement parking so Taylor and Christian don't see her when they arrive.

XX

Sawyer grins when he escorts me out of the elevator to the lobby. "Taylor's grumbling about traffic at this hour. I told him to pipe down and let you surprise the boss." He sends frowns in the direction of the building security who seem to hold their breath as I walk by. Someone must have told them I'm a klutz. They act like I'm going to do a Bambi on ice across their highly-polished lobby floor.

Through the lobby doors I see Christian's SUV arrive. Taylor exits; looking very handsome in his standard men-in-black suit. Sawyer opens the door for me and I begin what seems like a long walk to the SUV. I don't think walking a red carpet could take as long as this. I ignore the paps, Sawyer follows me. Suddenly Christian scrambles out of the SUV and holds the door open for me. Taylor retreats to the driver's seat. Christian straightens his tie and swallows me alive with his eyes as I approach.

"Oh god," he murmurs as he kisses my cheek, ignoring the paps also. "You're wearing that dress."

"You like?" I flirt.

"Yes…I like. After you fell against me in the elevator on graduation day; I spent two weeks thinking about your alabaster shoulders in this dress." He takes my hand and helps me into the SUV. "No," he says; gemtly moving my hands away from the seat belt. "Let me." He carefully adjusts the seat belt and double checks it latched properly. He gives me a light kiss on the lips. "Mine," he whispers in my ear and his light grey eyes smolder charcoal grey as he closes the door.

When he's in the vehicle, he reaches for my hand and holds it gently, reverently. "Taylor," he says, not taking his eyes off me. "Play the second CD."

The car interior is filled with magical music of two women singing. Maybe it's Christian's gazes causing shivers to run down my spine; but I blame it on the music.

"What are we listening to?" I ask.

"It's the _Flower Duet_ by Delibes, from the opera _Lakmé_. Do you like it?" He smiles.

"Christian, it's beautiful." I am amazed.

"Like you," his thumb lightly strokes my knuckles and the back of my hand. He begins his slow seduction tonight with the music and his glancing touches. We are quiet until the song ends.

"Can I hear it again?" I ask.

"Of course," Christian smiles. Taylor pushes a button and the music begins again. It's a gentle, slow, sweet assault on my aural senses.

"You like?" He asks. When I nod he explains. "I want to play Thomas Tallis for you one night."

"I've never heard of him," I admit.

"He's a sixteenth century British composer. Tudor, church choral music," Christian grins at me. "My description sounds very esoteric, I know, but his music is magic." He sighs. "Speaking of magic…we're here."

When we are seated at a table for two by the window, he holds my hand instead of looking at the menu. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I love that dress, I love you wore it for me tonight. I never did dates before, Anastasia and I'm so glad they are a first with you." He gets up and comes to my chair, looking into my eyes, he brushes the lightest kiss across my lips…making every woman and gay server in the room swoon. "Mine," he whispers in my ear, making me blush. He seats himself again and reaches for my hand. His thumb begins a slow lazy brush over the knuckles on my right hand.

When the server arrives, Christian orders for us, never taking his eyes off me. I blush more at his avid attention, which seems to make the butterflies in my tummy migrate south. I am determined not to squirm, or give Christian any physical tells (like pressing my thighs together, or crossing my legs) which would indicate I'm thinking of sex and not this romantic dinner date. The server, miffed to be ignored, simpers and bounces her booty as she walks away from the table. I press my lips together to prevent laughter from spilling out. Christian's eyes dance with laughter also. "This is why I prefer romantic dinners at home," he sighs. "There's no one around to bother or eye-fuck either of us."

The sommelier comes by and confers with Christian over the best wine to go with the oysters, signature salad and filet mignon for two. Christian orders a bottle of wine and only stops watching me when he tastes the wine. Christian asks for a third wine glass. He pours a glass of the wine for the sommelier and thanks him for his attention and recommendation. The sommelier is pleased and toasts us with his glass of wine, departing to let us enjoy our dinner in quiet and let him enjoy his glass of wine in private.

Christian teaches me how to eat oysters. They are delicious and when I thank him for introducing them to me, he gives me a panty-melting smile. When our food is served, I wait and let him take the first bite…which shows me which fork to use. I sip my wine carefully because it's so tasty I would be headless and legless guzzling this liquid ambrosia. The salad is delicious and it was fun to watch the server toss it at our table. I'm sure she is practiced at serving it, but she lets her attention wander to Christian's face. He has a slight smile when he sees my eyes narrow at her blatant eye-fuck.

He ignores our server when she asks how the salad is. "How is your salad Anastasia?" He addresses me.

"Delicious," I say, carefully dabbing my mouth with my napkin. "Thank you for ordering. The food and wine are delicious." _Somehow my inner bitch rears her ugly scaly reptilian head_, "Thank you for ordering for me, Christian…it makes me feel special."

Christian's eyes leave me for a brief moment and he addresses the server. "We're good, thank you," and raises his eyebrows until she leaves. He turns back to me when she stiffly walks away. "We aim to please, Miss Steele," he smiles and concentrates on his food. My mouth goes dry just looking at his mouth…remembering how it kisses, remembering how it plunders my mouth, remembering how it feels soft on my… _"Snap out of it!" My inner goddess moans. _I concentrate on my salad.

When the server brings our entree, she's more accommodating to me. She must have realized the size of her tip will depend on the attention she pays to me instead of Christian. The steak is delicious, as are the Yukon gold potatoes and the shitake mushrooms. Everything seems to melt in my mouth. The sommelier comes by to check on us; asking if Christian is ordering dessert and if he needs a dessert wine. Christian asks if I will want dessert and I say no. _"I know what I want for dessert," my inner goddess swoons._

The sommelier thanks us for coming to Canlis tonight. He passes Christian a card with the information about the wine on it. "In case you'd like to order in the future for your wine cellar, sir." Christian asks if I enjoyed the wine and he and the sommelier have a good chuckle when I announce it is liquid ambrosia.

"Well then," Christian laughs, "I think we'd better get a case of it if you like it so much." He gives the sommelier an order for a case and Mrs. Jones phone number to call when it is available.

When we are finished, Christian gently puts my shawl around my shoulders, his knuckles brushing lightly against my skin. He helps me into the SUV and again, he buckles me in. "Mine," he whispers before he closes my door. The paps take pictures, but we don't care. We don't respond to their questions. We have a quiet ride home. He holds my hand and acts very much a gentleman when we arrive back at Escala. He holds me in the elevator, smelling my hair and whispering, "mine" in my ear.

The elevator doors open and Christian leads me into the great room. He takes my purse and shawl and puts them on the couch before he turns on music. The ethereal sound of Billie Holiday fills the room and he pulls me into his arms for a dance. When _All of Me_ ends, he guides me into the bedroom. "Mine," he whispered again.

I lose all sense of time and space just feeling his body move against mine, his mouth on my neck and the heat of his body boiling my blood. My legs tremble violently, my breasts swell and my mind goes blank. Christian dominates my body and I love it as much as I love him.

XXXXX  
Thursday, August 18

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Sources saw Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele at Canlis last night! We asked sources, but there was no proposal in the restaurant during dinner. The couple was seated next to the window looking out at Lake Union. The sommelier corrected the rumors: champagne was NOT ordered. Despite the reports Christian Grey only had eyes for Anastasia Steele; no one heard or observed a proposal. We have not sighted an engagement ring either. If we're on pins and needles about if Christian Grey is going to propose…how do you think the lucky girl feels? Are they going to the chapel or not?  
********** Seattle Nooz **********

XXXXX  
Saturday August 20  
Ana's POV

"Francis J. Lambert?" The receptionist at Riverside Cemetery addressed me. "The grave you are seeking is here," she took out a map and circled where I wanted to go. "This is the most direct route between here and there," she inked a driving path for us. "Are you family?" She asked.

"Frank was my biological father," I admit. "I have my birth certificate and identification with me if you need to see them."

"Not necessary," she said airily. "If you will wait a minute," she walked over to a bank of file cabinets and selected a drawer. Once she was in the drawer, she made fast work flipping through files. "Will you sign for these?" she asked, sliding a clipboard with release paperwork on it.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Well, some people leave letters regarding some of the graves. Say you have a cousin who is conducting a genealogy search – they can leave a letter here. When someone asks for directions to a grave, or when they sign our guest book and indicate the grave they are visiting – we look to see if there are messages. There are three in Francis J. Lambert's folder. One has been here over 20 years." She took the form I signed and put it in his file in the file cabinet. She gave me a legal-sized envelope, a 6x9 manila envelope and a 9x13 manila envelope. "Thank you for visiting Riverside National Cemetery," she said.

I glance at the letters when we leave Riverside. The 6x9 manila envelope is from Frank's commanding officer. He wrote a letter of condolence and included some pictures of Frank with his squad. Additionally he included a 5x7 picture of Frank's Marine Corps graduation photo. His face is fierce and I comment when I show it to Christian. Taylor explains standard protocol was to make the graduates from boot camp exercise in a dirt pit. Their bends, thrusts, lunges and squats created a Pigpen cloud of dirt in the air. After being completely covered in dirt and sweat; the graduates were hosed down with ice cold water jetting at them with fire hose ferocity. The minute they shook off the water like a wet dog…the DI slapped a cap on their head and a faux uniform bib on them, shoved them in front of a photography background and took their picture. They weren't supposed to look happy because they were graduating boot camp…they were supposed to look like the Devil Dogs they had become in thirteen weeks of boot camp hell. Taylor explained if Frank was assigned to Camp Pendleton after boot camp then he attended additional training at the School of Infantry. After the School of Infantry he would have gone on for training in his Military Occupational Specialty, or MOS. Each MOS has different lengths of schooling, graduation requirements and locations.

I asked Taylor what he did after boot camp.

Taylor laughed and explained Recon Rangers can go through several grueling months of training including combat conditioning, small unit tactics, mission planning, sniper training, amphibian assault, land navigation, etc. I thank Taylor for the explanation and look at the lines and planes of Frank's face. Other than the blue eyes, I do not see myself in him.

"Miss Steele, may I ask you a question?" Taylor's voice sounds odd.

"Sure, I'll answer it if I can." I shrug.

"I understand you worked while you went to college and you got student loans. Didn't your monthly survivor benefit help support you so you could go to college?" Taylor asks.

"What monthly survivor benefit?" I give Ray a look.

"Well, don't take what I tell you as gospel, but you should have been eligible for a monthly survivor benefit while you were in college. When your father died, your mom should have received an insurance settlement from the Marines. Additionally there would have been a monthly survivor benefit for her and you. When she married Ray; she lost her benefit, but not yours. Technically, when you went to live with Ray when you were in high school; the monthly payment should have been sent to him to support you. Once you turned 18 there would have been paperwork for you to complete to continue receiving benefits until you graduated from college. You would have been eligible for education benefits from the age of 18 to 26. The amount of payment depends on lots of factors including whether you are a full time or part time student, and the length of your stay in college."

"Are you sure about that?" Ray looked at him.

"I checked into it when I was deployed the last time. I signed papers so if I was killed in action; half my insurance settlement went to Sophie's mom upon my death and the balance held in trust until Sophie turned 21. The Corps explained about the monthly, medical and educational benefits for Sophie if I was killed. Additionally; should anything happen to me now; Sophie would be eligible for a monthly dependent payment. She may be eligible for other benefits but her mother would have to check with the Veterans Administration."

"Is that why your mom never let me adopt you?" Ray asked.

"I haven't a clue Ray; I haven't a clue." I said. "Did she ever claim extra income on your taxes?"

"Not that I remember," Ray said. "When we divorced, she claimed you on her taxes. When you came to live with me, she agreed to let me claim you as a dependent on my taxes. She used some of the insurance money from your father's death to help us relocate to Ft. Riley. I never asked how much she received or the balance of her bank accounts. The only furniture we took with us when we relocated to Ft. Riley was baby furniture for you and a rocking chair."

Ray understands my unease and begins a chatty, un-Ray-like, conversation about Barstow. He tells me about his time at Fort Irwin and courting Carla. When he received orders to report to Fort Riley, Kansas, he asked Carla to marry him and come with him. He packed his pickup with as many of their possessions as possible and drove them to Lake Tahoe to be married at one of the wedding chapels on the lake. Then they drove to Fort Riley. Because they married in March, he decided to drive the southern route via Las Vegas, Albuquerque and Oklahoma City to the base instead of going north over I-80 and points east. They spent the night in Las Vegas and did a little sight-seeing. Ditto with Albuquerque and Oklahoma City. Once he was assigned housing on base, he moved Carla and me from a small hotel in Manhattan, Kansas to the base. He tells me about our early lives together. I am grateful for his forced patter.

The larger manila envelope is from Rosalind, to any family who sought information about Frank. It is basically a family tree, six generations of family. I set it aside. It's at least two inches thick; maybe more. I'll need time to read it. Christian offers to take me to Barstow to see family graves, but there is no reason.

The letter is from Rosalind's lawyers telling me of her passing and where she is buried. A copy of her obituary and a memory card from her funeral are included. Anastasia Rose Lambert, daughter of Rosalind's great-nephew Francis James Lambert, is listed as her only living survivor. The lawyer asks whoever picked up the letter forward the postcard to Anastasia if they know her, or return the letter to Frank's file at Riverside with a note that it can only be picked up/opened by Anastasia Lambert. The letter asks me, Anastasia Lambert, to return the self-addressed postcard to his office to tell him I picked up the envelope.

XXXXX  
Sunday, August 2  
Ana's POV

Today after we checked out of the hotel; Christian took Ray and I to the Marina del Rey, the world's largest man-made small boat harbor. He and Christian talk fishing and how they have to arrange a fishing and sailing trip before November. We wandered along Fisherman's Village and ate a wonderful seafood lunch at one of the restaurants. It was nice to be in another zip code where people don't recognize Christian immediately. Of course, with all of us in jeans, t-shirts, comfy shoes and sunglasses, we blend right into the Sunday crowd. Christian insists on taking us to Venice Beach where we are amazed by musicians, dancers and jugglers on inline skates. The artists are friendly with colorful and interesting displays. Lovers stroll hand in hand; families ride by on bicycles and the ocean is a big bright shiny movement of blue and white waves against the taupe color of the sand.

On the plane Ray watched the fishing channel on the flat screen TV. I don't even want to know how Christian made that happen. Christian worked on his laptop. I spent my time reading the paperwork and letters I got from Riverside. The family history is detailed. There is at least one page of information for each person on the family tree. Rosalind included full name, birth place, death place, burial place and if possible, the cause of death. Names of spouses with their parents' names, birth places, death places, marriage information and children's information are included. She included copies of birth, death and marriage certificates if possible. She included copies of pertinent newspaper articles (marriage announcement, birth announcement, obituary, etc.) She included copies of pictures for some of the people on the family tree. Each page has a scanned picture of the person if one was available. It's almost one hundred pages of detailed information.

Christian's steward makes an excellent afternoon tea for us. She takes very good care of Ray while I'm immersed in reading about my ancestors who I never knew existed.

I am mentally exhausted when we finally return to Escala. I'm quiet when we eat. I remember to thank Mrs. Jones for the delicious meal, but I could not tell you what we ate. She prepped a month of meals for Ray to take home with him since I won't be cooking for him over Labor Day weekend. I thank her for taking such good care of him. He is humbled by her efforts and asks her how he can repay her thoughtfulness. She makes him swear to bring her half a dozen fresh fish the next time he visits. I offer to walk Ray to his car; but he says it's not necessary. He hugs me goodbye and gives Christian marching orders to take good care of me before he shakes Christian's hand. Taylor stands in the elevator with Ray's suitcase and ice chest of food. We stand by the elevator, Christian's arms wrapped around me, as Ray leaves.

I'm so tired, but I want to stay up if Christian does. He tells me Ray ordered him to take care of me. As far as he's concerned; now is a good time to continue keeping the _ex-military-father-who-owns-hand-guns_ happy. Christian runs a hot bath for us. We soak but don't speak. He bathes me. He insists upon washing my hair and I let him. He dries it for me. We go to bed and spoon with one another until we sleep. I love Christian, but I'm exhausted and wonder how we survived one day without having sex multiple times.

XXXXX  
Monday, August 3  
Ana's POV

Wake up sex was glorious; but we don't have time for shower sex today. I ran this morning in the home gym while Christian ran with Taylor to John's office. I don't know if he's still journaling. It's not my job to police him. I am however journaling at least once or twice a day. When I see Zann later this week; I will take everything from Riverside with me. Breakfast was a lovely Greek yogurt parfait with fresh raspberries and organic granola. Gail will deliver oriental chicken salads with spinach and mandarin oranges to Grey House so Christian and I can have lunch together today. I thank her for incorporating my dietary needs when she plans the menus for the week.

When I go down to the garage to go to work; the Audi is gone. Christian didn't say anything about it this morning. I asked Sawyer who said he gave his recommendations to Taylor who must have given them to Christian. It's obviously gone back to the dealership…but Sawyer does not know if an SUV was ordered.

First thing I do is drop the postcard in the mail for Rosalind's lawyer; thanking him for the information about Rosalind. I give him Ray's address in Montesano. I don't want to share I'm living with Christian Grey. The second thing I do is have a scheduling meeting with Hannah. I am thrilled she does not pry into what I did over the weekend. Work is quiet. I tell Hannah absolutely no calls, no emails, no visitors without appointments. I tell her I'm going to spend most of my work day sequestered in my office. I have half a dozen contracts which need to be reviewed one last time before they are signed on Friday. I have manuscripts to read and work to do.

Sawyer takes me to Grey House for lunch. Christian and I manage a quickie in his private bathroom. It's exciting to hide from the world and lose ourselves in one another. We manage to have twenty minutes to eat our lunch. Christian tells me he's ordered a new mini SUV for me; I keep my mouth shut except for kissing him thank you. His kisses however, were accompanied by a whispered suggestion to come back to Grey House at the end of the day for a repeat performance of bathroom sex. After lunch, Christian walks me to the elevator and gives me a chaste kiss goodbye. A new and safe Sawyer-approved vehicle is the least of my worries. I will journal it and discuss it with Zann. I don't know how I'm going to work defensive driving classes into my schedule unless it's on the weekends if Christian's working or going to ball games with his family.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, August 12

Emails have been interesting today. Carla wants to know if I had a fun weekend with Christian. Kate wants to know when we're having another girl's day. She emails the details for the Bridal Fair dressing fitting on Thursday before Labor Day. José tells me the art show was so successful he can support himself through the school year without working a part-time job. He is going to sign up for fifteen to eighteen hours of classes both the fall and spring session to guarantee he will be eligible for graduation in the spring. He asks if we're going to get together over Labor Day weekend. Two of my authors email they will make their Friday deadlines as promised. It's shaping up to be a good day.

I email Carla to say we found Frank's grave. I tell her about the letters in his file. I expound about the one from Rosalind with the genealogy information. I email Kate I need a girl's day the Saturday before Labor Day and the Saturday after the Bridal Faire. I email José and tell him I'm going sailing with Christian because Ray's going fishing with a couple guys from the VFW. I'm sure he and José Sr. will be welcome on the fishing trip. I assure them we'll celebrate my 23rd birthday; details to follow.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, August 20

After dinner, Christian takes my hand and leads me to the playroom. It's time to discuss the redecorating. The leather, wood and citrus smells are still here. The room is clean but it looks different. I give Christian a quizzical look.

"I got rid of the canes, whips and belts. I included several paddles too. I seriously doubted you would enjoy them; so they went away."

I'm very quiet when I walk around the room again.

Christian stands next to the door, his face unreadable. "What are you thinking?"

"It's the red room," I say, but I know he doesn't understand. "Jane Eyre hated the red room because of the ghost of her uncle. H.G. Wells _Red Room_ had a ghost. Many red rooms in literature are connected to ghostly or supernatural events."

"Do you feel like you are haunted by my past in here?" He asked quietly.

"Yes…" I said. Then I take a deep breath and try to phrase the question plaguing me.

He interpreted my pause and spoke. "Elena and I were over before I purchased the penthouse at Escala. She never got a tour of the room. She has only ever been in the foyer and the great room. Only my contracted submissives have been in here. Well, Mrs. Jones has been in here to clean and Taylor was in here to help me remove things." He paused and watched my face. "I want to share this with you if you are willing; but I don't need it. I need you."

I walk around looking and touching. "Can we get rid of the red walls?"

"I saw some pictures of a green room. It was like nature. Sage green walls, hunter green leather, all mahogany furniture. Potted trees lined up on one wall like a Monet painting."

"Can we add an antique mirror?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me. "You liked watching us in the mirror at Grey House on Monday?"

I blushed and nodded. "What's in the chest of drawers?"

"Open and look; I'll explain," he said, moving to the side of it. "Everything in here is new, never used. I always buy new toys when I have a new submissive."

"So you bought all this stuff; planning to use it on me?" I ask.

"No, I replaced it after my last submissive, but I wasn't in a hurry to replace her. It was a few months after I terminated with her when I met you. I wasn't actively looking for a submissive when I met you. Ana, I was interested in you from the moment I felt our connection on the WSUV stage. I wanted you the moment you fell against me in the elevator." He admits.

I open the first drawer and am surprised to see it fitted with sections, each one holding various things. This drawer has a tray of items which lifts out to store more things underneath. The drawer holds leather and metal things. I tug at one of the straps, which is attached to a ball.

"Ball gag, to keep you quiet," Christian explained. "This is the mouth drawer. This is an open mouth gag," he picks one up to show it to me. "It keeps your mouth open for oral sex. This is a tongue vibrator. It slides on your tongue and vibrates during oral sex. That's deep throat lube and that's a vibrating cock ring."

I don't lift out the tray; I don't want to know what could possibly be stashed underneath. I close the drawer; I don't need any more oral explanations about the mouth drawer. I open the next drawer.

"Breast drawer," he comments. "Nipple clamps, adjustable nipple clamps, nipple vibrators, nipple suction cups, pasties, nipple clamps on a chain with an attachable clamp for genitalia; nipple clamps with chain for adjustable weights, oils and lotions, nipple rings, breast binding ropes and ties…"

"Ugh…soft limit!" I shudder. "What's that?" I point at a spike wheeled thing.

"It is a Wartenberg pinwheel." He explains.

"For?"

He reaches over and picks it up. "Give me your hand; palm up."

I offer him my left hand and he takes it gently; skating his thumb over my wrist. A shiver runs through me. He runs the wheel over my palm.

"Ah!" The prongs bite into my skin…it tickles more than it is painful.

"Imagine the feeling on your breasts," Christian murmurs lasciviously. "Its partner," he reaches for it, "has five wheels." He gently draws it over my palm and my breath hitches.

_HOLY COW_. I blush and snatch my hand back.

"There's a fine line between pleasure and pain, Anastasia," he says softly as he leans down and puts the device back in the drawer.

"Clothespins?" I whisper.

"You can do a great deal with clothespins." His gray eyes burn.

I lean against the drawer so it closes.

"So this drawer will be…" I open the drawer to see a selection of vibrators. I know what they are, Kate owns a BOB. I lift the tray to see what's under the vibrators. "What's this?" I point to a purple butterfly suspended between two sets of straps.

"It's a remote controlled vibrator for your clitoris," he smirks. "Body oils which cause different sensations in your genital region."

"What's this," I pick up a metal object.

He takes my pinky finger and attaches it to me. "Genital clamp," he smirks. "This clitoris clamp has a weight on it."

"Ouch and no…hard limit," I say, removing it and putting it back in the drawer.

"What's this?" I point to something that looks like a cactus.

"Three-in-one vibrator: anus, vagina and clit." He points in succession to the short thin finger of the vibrator, the long thick finger of the vibrator and then to the long thin finger with a flat thumb-sized knob.

I blush again, quite deeply this time, replace the tray without asking about the other objects and quickly shut the drawer. I take a deep breath before opening the next drawer. "What's this?" I hold up the silver bullet thing.

"Butt plug," he says gently.

_Butt plug. It's solid metal. Surely that's uncomfortable? I'm going to have to go look it up now because I don't remember what it does and I'm SO NOT ASKING RIGHT NOW. I don't want a demonstration! _

I place it back in the drawer without further investigation or explanation. "And this?" I take out a long, black rubbery object, made of gradually diminishing spherical bubbles joined together, the first one large and the last much smaller. Eight bubbles in total.

"Anal beads," says Christian, watching me carefully. "They have quite an effect if you pull them out mid-orgasm," he adds matter-of-factly.

"This is the butt drawer?" I observe tubes of lubricant and other things I point at a collection of things, identical but in graduated sizes. "What's that?"

"Anal training kit."

I close the drawer quickly, blushing redder than stoplight.

"Don't you like the butt drawer?" he asks innocently, amused. I gaze at him and shrug, trying to brazen out my shock.

"It's not top of my birthday gift wish list," I mutter nonchalantly. I open the bottom drawer to find restraints, handcuffs, ropes, cable ties and an odd looking thing. Bending down I fish it out of the open drawer. Several cuffs attached to a bar. I hold it up.

"That," says Christian, his eyes darkening, "is a spreader bar with ankle and wrist restraints."

"How does it work?" I ask, genuinely intrigued.

"Well," he paused for a minute. "You know how you press your thighs together to relieve some tension in your girlie parts?"

I nod.

"Well, this keeps your legs apart so you can't do that little press and release thing you do. It holds your legs apart so you have to absorb the feelings, the sensations. One set of cuffs for your ankles, one set for your wrists."

"Oh," I gasp slightly. "Show me."

"You want me to show you?" His voice is a breath of surprise. His eyes blaze.

"Yes, I want a demonstration. I like being tied up," I whisper.

"I like that you are curious, Miss Steele. about my kinky fuckery, but not in here, not until we redecorate and you are more comfortable playing with me. I hurt you – I know I didn't mean too – I was reacting the only way I knew how. It is taking time and I'm better about letting you touch me. But right now, I don't want to lose control and hurt you. This is a learning curve for both of us. You have to trust me to let me teach you things. But I have to trust me to have control and not hurt you again. As long as I have you – I don't have to be in this playroom."

"Do you miss it," I ask.

"It was all I knew, but I want you and right now I want you in my bed," He grabs the bar and my hand and then leads me out the door of the playroom and down the stairs. "I can't bear to hurt you because I love you," he adds, gazing up at me, his expression one of absolute sincerity like a small boy revealing an important secret.

I launch myself at him so hard he has to drop what he's carrying to catch me as I push him up against the wall. Grabbing his face between my hands, I pull his lips to mine. I can taste his surprise as I push my tongue into his mouth. I am standing on the step above him; we're at the same level and I kiss him passionately, my fingers twisting into his hair.

He groans and grabs my shoulders. "Do you want me to fuck you on the stairs?" He whispers in my ear, his breathing ragged. "Because right now, I will – public displays be damned."

"Yes," I murmur and I'm sure my dark gaze matches his.

He glares at me, his eyes hooded and heavy. "No. I want you in my bed." He scoops me up suddenly over his shoulder, making me squeal, loudly and smacks me hard on my behind, so I squeal again. As he heads down the stairs, he stoops to pick up the fallen spreader bar.

Mrs. Jones comes out of the utility room when we pass through the hall. She smiles at us and I give her an apologetic upside-down wave. I don't think Christian notices her.

In the bedroom, he sets me down on my feet and drops the spreader on to the bed and makes short work of stripping off our clothes.

"It's all about anticipation, Ana. What will I do to you?" His softly spoken words penetrate right to the deepest, darkest, part of me. "Remember, if you don't like something; just tell me to stop. Although, I'd like you to use yes sir, no sir, please sir, thank you sir and more sir."

"More, sir," I said, throwing myself at him again.

XXXXX  
Thursday, August 25

I email Zann and give her a list of things we need to discuss today. She emails me back an mp3 file of a whistle. She says she'll put on the teakettle and has orange-cranberry-pecan scones.

XX

"Wow," Zann said. "Just wow!" She examines the genealogy items Rosalind left in Frank's file at Riverside. "So, now what are you going to do with this information?" She asked.

"Well, I think it will be important when I finally marry and have children," I explain. "I wish my mother were a little more forthcoming with information. I'm sure she must have relatives somewhere in the USA. She truly can't be the black sheep of the family."

"Did you ever meet any of your mother's relatives?" She asked.

"No," I said.

"Why do you think she's not forthcoming with information?" Zann asked.

"She said she will share what I need to know about her family history when I get pregnant. Then she said she hopes I avoid getting pregnant for another five years or more. She lectures me every time I talk to her about not getting pregnant right away. She makes me feel guilty, like getting pregnant with me ripped her youth and fun away from her."

"You realize that is her issue and should not become yours?" Zann thoughtfully interjected.

"Yes, but I have always felt like I was more of an adult in our relationship than she was."

"Again, her issue, not yours," Zann said. "You need to stop worrying about what mom thinks or what mom did or what mom says. You need to concentrate on what makes you happy. If you being happy centers on taking care of people…then I suggest you are in the wrong line of work and should become an elementary school teacher. Children need you to care for them. Adults should be responsible enough to care for themselves."

"What about Christian?" I asked.

"If you are acting as a mother to Christian…we have to work on the dynamics of your relationship. Unless he is terminally ill…you should not be his caretaker. You can care for him and love him…but you should not _take care_ of him. Do you understand the difference?"

"I do…and now I'm going to have to work on the taking care of parents' dynamic."

"And this is why you journal…" Zann laughed. "Let's talk holidays. Now that you are a couple, there will be twice the demands on your time. Once you marry and have children, it's like triple the demands. You have to determine what works for you and Christian."

"Can you give me an example?" I asked.

"Well, while we were childless, we spent Thanksgiving with one side of the family and Christmas with the other. When we had children, we started rotating holidays between the families. Easter, Fourth of July and Thanksgiving with one, Memorial Day, Labor Day and Christmas with the other; rotating holidays each year. Some of our relatives are anti-Santa fanatics who we didn't want to inflict on our children. We wanted our children to wake up in their own beds on Christmas morning and know Santa came to our home. So we stopped traveling at Christmas. We rotated Thanksgiving, but the boys got older and didn't like spending their holiday away from home. We decided to open our house to both sides of the family on Thanksgiving and Christmas. The boys went skiing with family and friends over their holidays and they were happier being at home instead of cooped up in airports. We bought a lot of airbeds and sleeping bags and had monumental grocery bills…but overall it cost less and was less stressful to have everyone come to us. Our parents eventually retired and relocated near us. You just have to put your immediate family first."

"Thank you. I felt guilty I'm going sailing with Christian over Labor Day instead of spending it fishing with my dad and cooking for him. Now I don't feel guilty. I will see Ray when I can, invite him when I can and email and call when I can't. I will invite my mother but will not pay her way to see me and I will email and call when I can't see her."

"Sounds like a plan." Zann laughed.

XXXXX  
Friday, August 26  
Christian's POV

"Alert!" Roz sticks her head in the door. Communications just sent you a video to watch."

********** Entertainment Exposé **********  
"This is Payden Parnell reporting for Entertainment Exposé! We caught a glimpse of Anastasia Steele at the Sea-Tac Airport in the wee hours of this morning…and guess what; ladies and gentlemen…there is an engagement ring!" Parnell beams proudly as a picture of what might be the back of Anastasia with a piece of carry-on luggage. The hand holding the strap of the luggage is the left hand and when it is blown up; there is definitely an engagement ring. "Miss Steele was flying to New York. We could not get the airline to verify she was on the plane, but we will have reporters on the ground in New York to find where the lovely Miss Steele is staying, Might we venture to say it is at the Grey condo in New York? It is obvious from her desire to keep a low profile that Miss Steele may be shopping for a wedding gown! This is Payden Parnell…and you're watching Entertainment Exposé!"  
*********** Entertainment Exposé **********

"Taylor!" I yell for him. When he comes in, I play the clip for him and freeze on the engagement ring. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Boss, it's a Celtic-motif engagement ring. I remember it from the night Miss Falco came to see you."

"Find out where she's headed so we can quash this news report." I bark at Taylor who disappears immediately. He's a man on a mission.

XX

"You have your marching orders," I tell the Communications team. "Grey House will issue a press release it is not Miss Steele getting on the airplane, but Miss Sabine Falco of Falcon Financials, Lynnwood, getting on the plane with her fiancé, Mr. Aedan Keyes of Seattle. Confirm Miss Falco is wearing a Celtic engagement ring purchased by her Irish fiancé, Aedan Keyes. Let the press know Grey House wishes Miss Falco and Mr. Keyes the best and apologize for any interference from the press during an obviously happy time in their lives."

When the Communications team departs, I turn to Taylor. "Did Elena set this up?"

"I doubt it Boss. Elena doesn't like Miss Steele and she's not about to tell the press you are engaged. I don't know who blabbed and set this in motion, but with any luck, Sabine and Aedan will be left alone so they can get married without a lot of press and nonsense."

"See if you can get to the bottom of it. I'd like whoever alerted the press to get counseled on libel laws."

"One thing is for sure, we know Sabine didn't set this up. I'll have Barney watch the sub-club website to see what is reported there."

XX

"Can't we just stay home this weekend and chill? You work, I'll work and we'll have sex in our offices?" Ana suggested. "Seriously, I'm tired of everyone congratulating me and then feeling stupid when I tell them it's a media prank. Ray laughs when the press questions him. Carla is in a snit because she _deserves_ to be told before the press outs us. Kate was hysterical you _only_ bought a two-carat Celtic-motif engagement ring. She said it's not as tacky as Bella's in the _Twilight_ movies, but suggested losing it down the bathtub drain. She said you need carat counseling."

"I hear you. I've told Communications to handle it and tell everyone to leave us alone; it was a media prank which was not perpetrated by anyone connected to Grey House."

"Was she a sub?" Ana asks quietly.

"Yes, number eight," I admit.

"Number eight…the one who hates Elena? The one you picked without Elena's influence, that number eight?" Ana is astonished.

"Yes." I admit it. I don't give Ana information. I will if she asks, but I won't offer it.

"Well…damn," Ana said, shocked. "I was prepared to hate her and be mad at her about this media prank…but, well…damn! If she hates Elena and if Elena hates her…I think I'll make an exception and like Eight despite her history with you. You know…the whole enemy of my enemy thing…"

"You don't have to like her - but we are in her debt." I explain how Sabine told Taylor and me about the sub-club and warned us about the media pranks.

Ana quietly regarded me before she spoke again. "If she hates Elena and Elena hates her…then explain to me how she knows about the sub-club and the media pranks."

I explain the almost duality of their physical attributes and how Elena approached Sabine to media prank for her. I explain Sabine's refusal. I answer every one of Ana's questions honestly. At this moment I don't know if Ana is considering leaving me or shooting Elena.

I take great care and don't reveal Elliott is angry about this situation. He asked if there was anything going on with Sabine when Grey Construction renovated Falcon Financials in 2006. I explained Sabine and I were in a relationship at the time. He asked how Elena handled my relationship with Sabine. He was not surprised when I told him it ended nine months after it started because of interference from Elena. He lost his temper and yelled I should have seen what Elena was like at that time. He asked how I could be so stupid as to remain business partners with her. He said that if she successfully ran Sabine off…what was to stop her from thinking she'd be successful in running Ana off? He asked if there were other petite brunettes in my life before Ana. I told him my private life was private but some of the brunettes from my past are causing the media pranks. What I told him is not the whole truth; but it was all I could tell him. John and I are going to have to discuss this yet again.

XX

"Elena!" Isaac burst into her office. "You have to see what is on TV!" He grabbed the remote and turned on the flat screen TV in her office.

*********** Entertainment Exposé *********  
"This is Payden Parnell reporting for Entertainment Exposé! We caught a glimpse of Anastasia Steele at the Sea-Tac Airport in the wee hours of this morning…and guess what; ladies and gentlemen…there is an engagement ring!" Parnell beams proudly as a picture of what might be the back of Anastasia with a piece of carry-on luggage. The hand holding the strap of the luggage is the left hand and when it is blown up…there is definitely an engagement ring. "Miss Steele was flying to New York. We could not get the airline to verify she was on the plane, but we will have reporters on the ground in New York to find where the lovely Miss Steele is staying, Might we venture to say it is at the Grey condo in New York? It is obvious from her desire to keep a low profile that Miss Steele may be shopping for a wedding gown! This is Payden Parnell…and you're watching Entertainment Exposé!"  
*********** Entertainment Exposé **********

"FUCK ME!" Elena screamed. "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Which one?" Isaac asked. "Because you won't get your hands on Sabine until she returns home from Ireland; and you won't get your hands on Anastasia Steele if Christian Grey continues to provide security for her."

"Christ…all I need is a stupid announcement like this to put ideas in his head! She's got him twisting in the wind. I wouldn't be surprised if they eloped to Las Vegas tomorrow. He doesn't see her for the gold-digging whore she is. All she has to do is get him to marry her without a pre-nup, get knocked up and then she'll own half of everything. Plus, she'll use the kid to lead him around by his dick. Carrick and Grace will be so happy to be grandparents they will dote on that bitch and her spawn. FUCK ME…could this get any worse?" Elena threw her bottle of _Hot Passion_ fingernail polish at the flat screen TV. "I hate WSUV…I wish that damn college burned to the ground. Why the hell did he ever decide to do that fucking interview! He's always been wrapped up in Grey House…and then he goes and hands out several hundred diplomas to college twats like Anastasia Steele!"

"You have to preserve calm, Mistress." Isaac said soothingly. "You get your best ideas when you consider the cold hard facts."

Elena proceeded to yank the strap off her Coach handbag and beat Isaac relentlessly from ass to ankles.

XXXXX  
Monday, 8/29  
Christian's POV

"Is the plea bargain acceptable to the people of the State of Washington?" The judge asked the District Attorney.

"It is acceptable your honor, if the court agrees to our minimum sentencing recommendations," the DA replied.

"Defendant will please stand," the judge ordered. "Jack Hyde, you have pled guilty to five counts of second-degree assault. Your plea bargain is acceptable to the State of Washington with two provisions. You will receive "no contact" orders for all of your victims. When you are released from prison you will register as a level three sex offender. You are sentenced to twenty-five to fifty years in prison with no less than twenty five years served. Additionally you are fined $100,000. If at any time in the future you decide to recant your plea bargain, the District Attorney's office assures me they have proof of additional assaults and depositions from seven young ladies. Bailiff, take the defendant back into custody and notify the Department of Corrections."

Carrick closed the Skype session to Christian. He wondered how long a predator like Jack Hyde would last in prison. He sent Christian an email there had been no further action taken by Elizabeth Morgan's family. He also inquired about Leila Williams' situation.

XX

Taylor reported a flight attendant at Sea-Tac spotted Sabine and thought she was Ana. He became suspicious when he saw Aedan, thinking he was a bodyguard not a fiancé. The flight attendant gets paid by _Entertainment Exposé_ to watch people coming and going to see if there are any celebrities with flight plans. He was the one who got the shot of Sabine's ring finger. For once it isn't Elena playing _fuck-it-all_ with my life. However, Barney's now has a new media source to cover for stories about Ana and me. I have to keep him happy; I'd better offer to find him an assistant or let him find an assistant and pay what he thinks the help is worth.

XXXXX  
Early Thursday Morning, September 1

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Wednesday must be date night for Christiana (Christian and Ana). Sources saw the Grey brothers with their lovely ladies at the Mariners' afternoon game yesterday. The couples entered and departed Safeco Field hand-in-hand. Neither woman is sporting an engagement ring. There was no elegant Canlis cuisine for Christiana this time. Sources say it was beer, dogs and soft cheese pretzels for the double daters. They watched the Mariners beat the Angels 2-1 in a tough, nail-biter game. After the game, Christiana returned to Escala. Elate (Elliott and Kate) returned to their condo.  
********** Seattle Nooz **********

XXXXX  
Early Friday Morning, September 2

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
OMG! Something is in the air – but we don't know if it's wedding bells for Christiana or for Elate! Late afternoon yesterday; Anastasia and Kate were seen going into Couture by Celeste; the designer dress shop owned by Kate's mother, Celeste Kavanagh. The shop was locked and blinds drawn. A strolling musician played for hours outside the shop. He confessed he was paid _handsomely_ by Mrs. Kavanagh so no one could overhear conversations within. Sources could not get a single staff member to spill the beans, other than a giggle and a hushed whisper,_ "Bridal Faire at Washington State Convention Center on September 10 and 11."  
_********** Seattle Nooz ********** 

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	21. Chapter 21

Just Breathe, Chapter 21 – Message in a Bottle  
Saturday, September 3, 2011  
Ana's POV

While we were swimming back to _The Grace_, a bottle drifted toward me.

"Look! Message in a bottle!" I grasp it to show to Christian. How did he miss it floating by him? "Did I ever tell you about the time I caught a bottle when I was in fifth grade? Ray and I were fishing on some river; I can't remember where. When we got home, I opened it, and it had a letter in it. Some senior was tracking the flow and eddy of the river by dropping three dozen message bottles three at a time at the same time each day for almost two weeks. I filled out the longitude and latitude of where I found the bottle and mailed it back to the student. He sent a nice thank-you note along with a map of where his other bottles had been found. It was a cool science experiment."

"Well then, let's go look at your treasure," Christian suggested. He reached _The Grace_ and scampered up a few rungs, reaching down to help me up the ladder. He led me over to the table. "Wait; let me get towels for us. I want to see what you've found."

He came back a few minutes later with towels and wrapped one around my shoulders. "Go for it," he urged. "I want to take pictures, in case you found a treasure map." He chuckled.

I cracked the wax sealing the cork to the bottle and tried to uncork it. After I worked the cork for a few minutes, it finally unsealed. The paper in the bottle, parchment actually, was tied so the paper slid out easily. I slipped the constraining band off the parchment and unrolled it.

_ Your love is like a thermal when I'm soaring; it lifts me and supports me. Your love is like the wind that fills my sails and gives me direction in life. A good marriage is sailing life's voyage together, weathering every storm, sharing every adventure, soaring every thermal. I don't want to be adrift through life without you. Please share life's adventures as my wife; my partner, the love of my life. __I promise my heart, my faithfulness, my life to you. I promise to always be there for you. I promise to keep you safe. I promise to cherish you until the end of time. Anastasia Rose Steele, will you honor my love for you by becoming my wife?_

I spin in shock to look at Christian. He's kneeling behind me, holding up a ring box.

"Please say yes, Ana," Christian's face beams at me, despite the plea in his voice.

"Yes...oh yes!" I ignore the ring and launch myself at him; pulling his lips up to mine, kissing every available inch of his face. He pulls me down to him and fastens his mouth to mine, kissing me over and over and over until I'm breathless and senseless.

"Don't you want to see your ring?" He finally pulls away and asks.

"Uh…yes…sorry…I was more interested in kissing you," I admit.

As I lay there in his arms, he nods at the box lying next to me. I open it and gasp. It's beautiful…a heart-shaped pink diamond suspended in air, and held in place by a band of etched flowers. "Hearts and flowers?" I look up at his smoldering eyes.

"For the rest of our lives, baby…hearts and flowers for the rest of our lives." He slid the ring on my finger and kissed it; kissing my fingers, my knuckles, kissing up my arm and down my chest to my heart where he kissed me tenderly. "My heart loves your heart," he said before he captured my mouth again.

"It fits beautifully, and it's not so large it's overwhelming. How did you do that?" I ask him.

"I measured your finger one night when you were asleep. I also took a picture of your hand. I gave it to the jeweler and told him to find the right-sized diamond for your petite hand. Four carats was the perfect size." He kissed my hand. "The perfect ring for the perfect girl."

XX

Ana is sound asleep, poor girl. I wore her out the last two hours, but it's not enough. It will never be enough. I want to watch her blush for the rest of our lives. I want to smell her hair for the rest of our lives. I want to bite that bottom lip she holds between her teeth when she's shy or over thinking things. I want to stare into those beautiful blue eyes. I want to touch that soft alabaster skin. I want to bury myself in her for the rest of our lives. I've never felt so enervated in my life and there are things to do. I reach for the mobile satellite phone and make a call.

"Keaton…Christian Grey. Good, good, and your family? Great, glad to hear it. Say, Keaton, I need a huge favor. It coincides with that secret NDA I had you sign yesterday morning. Do you remember that picture taken of Anastasia and me at the Coping Together event in July? I'm standing behind her with my arms around her, both of us have our masks off? Will you use it as an engagement picture?" I listened to the shouts of astonishment and then continued. "Tomorrow's _Seattle Times_ would be great, lifestyle section. Ready to write?" I paused for a second and then began, "Mr. Raymond Steele of Montesano announces the engagement of his daughter Anastasia Steele to Christian Grey of Seattle. Grey is the son of Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey of Bellevue. Miss Steele is the daughter of Mrs. Carla Adams, Savannah, Georgia. Miss Steele is a Copy Editor for Grey Publishing. Mr. Grey is CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings. A wedding date has not been set." He listened again and confirmed as Keaton read the information back to him. "Your staff is covered under that NDA on Friday. No one is to reveal the story to anyone." He listened to congratulations again. "Thanks, Keaton and make sure you don't say anything to Kate. I want this to be a surprise for my parents and grandparents."

XXXXX  
Sunday, September 4, 2013

********** Seattle Nooz **********

We were scooped! You heard it here! You read it there! _Seattle Times_ Sunday Edition announced the engagement of Gorgeous Grey to Beautiful Steele. "Mr. Raymond Steele of Montesano announces the engagement of his daughter Anastasia Steele to Christian Grey of Seattle. Grey is the son of Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey of Bellevue. Miss Steele is the daughter of Mrs. Carla Adams, Savannah, Georgia. Miss Steele is a Copy Editor for Grey Publishing. Mr. Grey is CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings. A wedding date has not been set." We have not been able to reach either Grey or Steele for a comment.

We reached Raymond Steele; who commented Christian Grey asked him for his daughter's hand in marriage a month ago! He then surprised our reporter by saying, "I told the boy he had my blessing, but only Annie could give him the answer he sought." Swoon. We have not been able to reach Miss Steele's mother for her comment.

We contacted Carrick and Grace Grey and their combined comment was, "thrilled…in seventh heaven…on cloud nine…over the moon!"  
********** Seattle Nooz **********

Elena took her reading basket, reading glasses and a mimosa to the gazebo. Her weekly schedule didn't allow her to read all of the paper each day. She usually skimmed the headlines and the society pages. She had a basket full of reading material waiting for Labor Day weekend when she could peruse materials at her leisure.

She weeded through old newspapers, circulars, advertising flyers, and sale catalogs. Elena settled back on her chaise with a mimosa and the Sunday _Seattle Times_. She flipped to the obituary notices. One of her long time clients might have died. She would contact their families to see if they wanted the specialized services of Esclava Salons to send their loved one off looking their immortal best. But before she got to the obituaries…she saw the engagement announcement for Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele with a 4x6 picture from the Coping Together event.

Elena read it with horror. _FUCK…FUCK…FUCK…_The engagement announcement was obviously rushed since they used the Coping Together picture. Christ…that bitch must be pregnant already and pushing for an elopement which is why there is no set date. Elena screamed and threw the crystal glass against one of the gazebo supports. She wanted to smash Ana's face. She called Grey House, leaving a message for Christian…calling him every possible profanity about his stupidity. Then she called Carrick's law firm; leaving a strongly worded suggestion about preparing an airtight prenuptial or Anastasia would take Christian for everything he had and come back for more. She told Carrick there were petite brunettes before Miss Steele who had been paid off to go away when they wanted more from Christian than he was emotionally ready to give them. She hinted Carrick talk to his son about his previous history and suggested he needed to repeat it with a larger sum of money to get rid of the tenacious Miss Steele. The phone calls calmed her nerves. She sat there, staring at the shattered glass and dripping remains of the mimosa; formulating a plan. Her gaze slid down the page and landed on the large ad for the Seattle Bridal Faire to be held next weekend…and whose name did she see? _Couture by Celeste_. Hell's bells…did she formulate a plan!

XX

"Fire up your internet," Ray emailed Carla the link to Annie's engagement announcement. "You're not going to want to miss this! Annie's out sailing on Christian's boat so she can't warn you…and you should know before the media contacts you."

XX

"HE did what!" Susannah slammed down the phone and ran to her laptop. She pulled up her online subscription to the _Seattle Times_. Sure as shit…Sir was engaged to his newest submissive. She burst into tears and ran for a box of Kleenex. She sat on the stool before her dressing table, examining her face. WTF did Anastasia Steele have that Susannah didn't? _Well, her inner bitch snarked…she's got him and you don't!_ Susannah lost her temper and threw an expensive bottle of perfume at her reflection. She reveled in the sound of the smashed glass but regretted her action. It was expensive perfume given to her by Sir and she would be unable to replace it. The perfume ate the finish off her antique dressing table and the stench overwhelmed her…making her choke more as she sobbed.

XX

José hung up from talking to his father who had talked to Ray. He reached for his laptop and searched "Grey engagement" in Google. There it was in the electronic world – Ana was going to marry Christian Grey. He cursed the day she met Grey. The man was a control freak. José hoped Ana would come to her senses when she moved in with Grey. When he heard Ray had given Christian his blessing a month ago – which had to be close to the art show opening, he almost wept. He went in search of pictures he had taken the weekend Ana moved in with Christian – and he erased them from his camera's memory card.

XX

John Flynn called Leila Williams' psychiatrist and informed him of the engagement of Grey and Steele. Leila responded more every day, but had yet to be fully active and engaged in the outside world for more than an hour or two at a time. He said she rarely spoke and was completely docile for now. He did not know what would happen if she heard about the engagement and thanked John for the warning.

XX

Prisoners newly admitted to any prison in the Washington DOC (Department of Corrections) were sequestered for fourteen to thirty days until their paperwork was processed. After intake physicals and examinations were completed; inmates would be assigned to the cells where they would reside until transported to their permanent location. When the guard brought Inmate 89706 his breakfast tray, he sweetened the experience by announcing the impending nuptials of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele.

Inmate 89706 (Jack Hyde) launched into a screaming fit, shouting obscenities about Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele. He threw his breakfast tray at the cell door separating him from the guard. Despite warnings to shut up, sit down and calm down…Inmate 89706 continued his furious tirade. Guards entered the cell and subdued the prisoner. One chokehold and two simultaneous Taser blasts put him on his ass. A subdued Inmate 89706 was dressed in a four-piece suit (handcuffs, leg irons and double waist shackle) and hauled off to solitary confinement for the remainder of his intake period and an additional thirty days for fighting. The warden picked up the phone and called the Washington DOC to let them know Inmate 89706's reaction to the news. Phone, mail and visitor privileges were revoked for a period of 45 days except for visits from his lawyer. If Inmate 89706 could not communicate properly with the guards; he would not communicate with anyone. The warden was ordered to monitor the situation and keep Inmate 89706 from attempting to contact the newly engaged couple, their families, or their friends…and certainly not anyone he knew on the outside who could be a threat to the couple once his privileges were restored. This was not a precipitous beginning to the quarter-century stint faced by Inmate 89706.

XX

Jera Shaw, head of the weekend Grey House Communications Team called Roz Bailey. "Christ Roz, can't that damn man give us some kind of warning before he pulls this shit? It would be nice if we had advance notice once in a while so we could be proactive instead of reactive! Since the _Seattle Times_ used a picture from Coping Together, we assumed it was a media prank! Christ, will the phones ever stop ringing? Did he leave a comment we can relate to the media?"

Roz laughed, "A wedding date has not been set." She was still laughing when she hung up.

Jera was in a bad, bad mood…Christian Grey's engagement announcement interrupted a snugglefuck with her latest man…the tall, the sexy, the hot-bodied Luke Sawyer. The engagement announcement ripped Luke out of her bed and sent him back to Escala to deal with the paparazzi. It put them both in a foul mood. It took three weeks for HR to give them permission to date. They both signed a very extensive NDA which proscribed them from discussing anything Grey-related during their personal time together. They were not allowed to discuss work schedules or have lunch dates during work hours. She hoped Grey was getting a good celebratory fuck from his new fiancé, because her love/sex life just flat lined.

XXXXX  
Sunday, September 4, 2011  
Ana's POV

I pulled out my smart phone and started making a list. "If we get some basics worked out before we get back to shore, it's a good thing." I settled into the seat beside Christian. "Big wedding or small?"

"Small, we can pull it off faster," he said.

"How fast?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you had thousands of business contacts who all had to be courted."

He made a rude noise and then replied. "October 1 if you are willing. I'm walking away from Esclava by September 30th along with eleven other businesses. If I'm out of town, out of touch for three weeks in October, so much the better."

"October 1 works for me, but how small are you thinking? 100, 200, 300 – what is a small wedding for Seattle's most eligible bachelor?"

"Less than 100 guests for Seattle's happiest engaged man," Christian corrected me, dropping a quick kiss on my lips. "I'm a private person, Ana. We could be married with just two witnesses at a drive-through wedding chapel in Las Vegas."

"Less than 100?" I repeated.

He nodded confirmation. "Do you need more time? Do you want a long engagement to torture me completely mad? Do you need weekends in New York or Paris with Kate and Mia to find the perfect wedding gown?"

"Believe it or not; I saw designs for the dress I really liked when I went to Celeste's shop on Thursday to be fitted for the bridal faire." I said.

"That's a start," he admitted. "Simple? Sexy? Victorian? An English meringue?"

"Huh uh…" I shook my head no at him. "It will probably be the only secret I'll ever be able to keep from you. Don't be churlish…let me surprise you."

"Colors?" He asked with a grin.

"I'd like you in a grey tux," I said. "One the color of your eyes."

"Then I'd like pink to be the other color…the color when you blush." He said huskily.

On cue, I blushed. "Okay, Grey eyes grey and Ana blush pink…and we need a neutral color…"

"Vanilla," he laughed and made me laugh too. "I took the liberty of announcing our engagement in the Seattle Times today."

"How did you pull that off?" I am astonished.

"I asked Ray's permission; so he gave us this weekend so I could propose. Keaton Kavanagh signed an NDA for me on Friday; I called him with the news yesterday while you were sleeping. I imagine our phones will be full of messages when we get back in range."

"Flowers?" I asked.

"Lots and lots," he said. "Frightfully huge bouquets that will hide us when I want to grab your bum." He said in a posh English accent.

"White roses only," I said, "and not frightfully huge bouquets. Something tasteful and classy."

"Let's make a deal," he bartered. "When we don't agree on something for the wedding, we'll write down a question that someone's bound to ask us. For example: _are you pregnant_. You get a list of people; I get a list of people. Say Kate's on your list – if she asks it first, you win, and you get to decide on the flowers."

"Sounds convoluted, and we have to have an equal number of people." I insisted.

"Works for me but I can't have all the guys and you all the girls because guys won't ask questions the way girls do." He asserted. "I called Gail and asked her to prepare dinner tomorrow night at Escala. She's going to invite Ray, Kate, mom, dad, Mia, Elliott, Grandma and Grandpa, her and Taylor. With us that's 12 people. You get Ray, I get Taylor. Neither of them will ask questions. You get Kate, I get Mia. You get Dad, I get Theo. Elliott's a nosy git so I get him but you can have Mom. Who does that leave?"

"Gail and your Grandma Frannie," I noted.

"You get Frannie and I get Gail. I doubt if either one of them asks questions either." Christian said.

"So? Questions?" I pondered.

"Questions and comments…Are you pregnant? Where are the rings? I don't have enough time to get a dress. Are you sure? Isn't this rushing things a bit? What's the hurry? Are we really wearing pink shirts? I look awful in pink, can I wear red? Have you told your mother? When are we going dress shopping? Can I invite friends? Can I have strippers at your bachelor party?"

"Right now…I'm telling you no strippers," I remarked casually as I'm typing the list of questions but I am seeing red. Trust Elliott to have an over-the-top bachelor party that will be in the press. The world will think Christian's a playboy like Elliott.

"Right now – I'm telling you no strippers," he said grimly. "I don't want Kate hiring some guy in a fake police uniform to frisk you."

"Deal," I said. "No strippers."

"I'd rather not have a bachelor party," he said. "I'm very happy with this decision and I don't need a bunch of drunk men trying to change my mind. How about we coordinate a day of sailing or golf with the guys the Friday before the wedding?"

"I'll coordinate a spa day on Friday for the ladies instead of a bachelorette party," I offered. "We can have a rehearsal and rehearsal dinner on Thursday night before the wedding."

"Can I suggest Canlis? I think it's only fair since they really wanted to be the place where Christian Grey proposed to Anastasia Steele." He laughed.

"Works for me. That will give us time to get reservations for their private dining room." I am madly taking notes.

"Now, where were we?" He asked.

"We have date – how about time?" I asked.

"Afternoon," he said at the same time I said "evening".

"All right," I laughed and wrote that down to be determined when someone asked a question.

"Venue?" He asked.

"Where are you thinking? Because I have no clue," I said.

"Mom and Dad's house, on the lawn, overlooking the water, like the Coping Together event." Christian said.

"I like that but do we have a back-up plan if they don't want us to get married there?" I asked.

"It has to be some place we can control the media." He said.

"We can threaten everyone with a chapel in Vegas," I laughed.

"Don't laugh – we'll tell them the Bellagio in Vegas. Mom will be so horrified we're thinking of a chapel wedding that she'll mow the lawn; enlist Frannie to trim the flowers and order Theo to clear the debris off the shoreline."

"You are so sneaky," I said. "But we may want to have a faux venue and faux wedding date arranged so that the press only gets the faux news…and nothing but faux news."

"Guest list?" Christian asked.

"Ray, Carla, Bob, Kate and the Kavanaghs, José and José Senior. I would like to ask Hannah, Claire, Emily and Amber from work. Mr. and Mrs. Roach and probably Robb Loeder and his wife. Oh, and Zann and her husband. That's 26 possible guests for me." I counted.

"Family, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Ben and Aunt Rachel – my mom's brother and wife. Barney, Welch, Roz and Gwen, John and Rhiann, Bastille, Andrea, Olivia, Stephan, Joe and Mac. That's 28 if the singles are plus one also."

I typed notes as quickly as possible into the list app on my smart phone. "We need to order invitations and get them printed in 24 hours and have them hand delivered by Friday if we're going to give people at least three weeks' notice."

"Should we get a wedding planner?" Christian asked.

"I don't want to spend my free time arguing with someone who doesn't know us or what we want. How about asking Mia to help? She's already doing some personal assistant/social secretary stuff for us," I suggested.

"Let's write down a list of what needs to be done and ask different people to take care of things for us? Then they can all coordinate through Mia. Mom can do the venue – she knows who to call for the marquee, the dance floor, tables and chairs for the reception, and the seating for the ceremony. Mia could do the invitations. She knows who can hand deliver and will sign an NDA. Dad can get a judge; unless you'd rather have a minister?"

"A judge is fine, but if Carrick gets a minister, I want someone nondenominational. Your proposal was wonderful; I think you should write your vows."

"We'll write our own vows." He agreed.

"How about Kate to organize flowers, José to take candid shots at the wedding. We need a wedding photographer." I typed more into the to-do list.

"I'll ask Keaton Kavanagh for a list of his best photographers and we'll try to vet one early. How about Elliott for the dance band or a wedding DJ? Mom can get us a string quartet for the wedding processional and for music through dinner."

"Sit down dinner or buffet?" I ask. "I vote for a DJ by the way, less people to muzzle."

"Buffet, less servers to vet," he said. "How about asking Gail to confer with Mom to find a caterer? Mom knows the servers and bartenders to use."

"Attendants – I want Kate for my maid of honor, but I'd like Mia for a bridesmaid." I type furiously into my smart phone.

"Elliott for my best man. Do you think Kate's brother Ethan would be a groomsman? I'd ask José but if he's taking pictures; it would interfere too much to have him be a groomsman."

"Ethan would be honored if you asked him." I said. "Do you think Taylor would loan us Sophie for a junior bridesmaid? She's too old to be a flower girl, but she could be a combo flower girl and junior bridesmaid? We'll have to get her sizes from Taylor to order her wedding attire. I don't know Taylor's ex-wife. She might sell our secrets to some tabloid."

"If we do that, I'll ask Taylor to be a guest instead of in charge of security. Ditto with Sawyer, Prescott and Ryan. We can rely on other security for the day. Taylor can coordinate transportation." Christian said.

"Sounds like a plan." We spent the next few hours working out wedding details…until I opened my big mouth and offended my groom.

"What do you mean you are willing to sign a pre-nuptial?" His quiet voice unnerved me.

"I told you, if Carrick draws one up; I'll sign it." I said firmly. "You know I don't care about your money, one way or the other."

'What part of no contracts, no rules did you not understand? You won't sign a contract for the playroom, but you are willing to sign one that determines how to end our marriage?" Christian roared at me. "It's going to be OUR money, Anastasia! What part of **all my worldly goods I thee endow **do you not understand?"

I sat there and stared at him. _Crap. Holy Crap. He's pissed._ "I'm sorry; I never thought of it that way."

"You have given me your love and your virginity; two priceless gifts which surpass Grey Enterprises Holdings and its assets. If you ever left me, you might as well take all the money – because I would be destroyed – there wouldn't be anything left of me." Christian insisted.

_OMG, the pouting five-year old Christian Grey is back. _I set the wedding plans we had been working on aside. I put my arms around him…but it was not enough.

He dropped anchor and sail and pulled me down into the master cabin. "You said yes Ana – now you're stuck with all of me – all fifty shades – including controlling, dominant and occasional asshole."

I didn't say anything…and he gave me a look. "That's _yes, sir_."

"Yes, sir, I'm stuck on you," I pulled my t-shirt off.

"That's stuck _**with**_ you," he murmured and captured my mouth as he pushed me down onto the bed. His hands busily tied mine above my head with my bra. "What am I going to do with you and your smart mouth?" He said. Then he showed me several shades of love and domination.

XXXXX  
Dinner, Monday evening, September 5

"Thank you, all of you for our engagement presents, but they were not necessary. I suppose it's time to cut the cake." Christian nodded at Gail who brought out a three-layer chocolate cake. On top was a miniature toy Charlie Tango. "Before we serve dessert, does anyone want to read what's on top?" Christian asked.

Everyone crowded around. Piped around mini Charlie were the words, _Get me to the altar on time, October 1, 2011_. Everyone stared at the cake and then stared at the newly-engaged couple.

"Ha! We shocked everyone!" I said. "I won that bet," my eyes danced with glee. "I'm wearing the pearl earrings and necklace Ray gave me for my sixteenth birthday as my something old."

"We've both agreed," Christian said, "we don't want a long engagement. We're getting married October first with a three-week honeymoon. We'd like to have a small wedding, 50-60 guests and we'd like to do it at your house, Mom and Dad. If you don't think we can throw together a wedding in almost a month, we'll hire a wedding planner who works for the Bellagio and elope in Las Vegas."

"Are you pregnant?" Kate asked in a shocked voice.

"HA!" I said to Christian; "I won that bet too. I get Bollinger champagne for the cake and toasts."

"Damn," he said. "Elliott, you let me down. I was sure you'd be the first to ask that."

"Why a month?" Mia said. "I need longer than that to find the right dress."

"Ha ha back at you," Christian said to me. "I won that bet – now I get a chocolate wedding cake with chocolate grand mariner mousse filling and grand mariner white frosting, and decorated with fresh flowers. We have just enough time to get the wedding topper I want with our initials. Gail, I'd like you to help select the baker and the style of cake. Ana thought you'd say that Kate."

"One month is not enough time to get you a wedding dress," Mia claimed.

Christian announced, "I won that bet. Afternoon wedding and reception. We're gone on our honeymoon before eight o'clock that night."

"I need to interrupt for a minute," Gail said. "I researched wedding traditions on the web. It's supposed to be good luck for you to get married between the half hour and hour mark because the hands on the clock are moving upward to the heavens. Additionally you're supposed to marry while the moon is waxing so your fortune is increased. Your date is during the waxing of the moon…what time are you considering?"

"Two thirty?" I suggested with a nod from Christian. "We selected the verbiage for the invitations." I took a moment to update some paperwork before I handed the paper to Mia.

The pleasure of your company  
is requested at the nuptials of  
Anastasia Rose Steele  
and  
Christian Trevelyan Grey  
Saturday, the first of October  
two thousand and eleven  
at half past two in the afternoon  
Grey Estate, 212 Lake Washington Boulevard N.E.  
Bellevue, Washington

Card One:  
Reception following.  
R.S.V.P by September 12, 2011 to Mia Grey, 206-575-1188.

Card Two:  
For the purposes of privacy; cell phones, texting, tweeting and social media contacts  
are barred from the wedding and reception.

Card Three:  
In lieu of gifts, please donate to the Treehouse as a gift to those in need.

TREEHOUSE  
2100 24th Avenue S. Suite 200  
Seattle, WA 98144-4643  
206-767-7000

"I've already found my dress at Kate's mom's shop. I saw a design for it when I went to my fitting for the Bridal Faire. I have an appointment at six tomorrow night for a fitting. I've made an appointment for all of you, after hours at the same time. I have my mom's size, so I will pick her dress. Mrs. Kavanagh assured me we shouldn't have to wait for special orders. I will choose my shoes and wedding lingerie from a vendor at the Bridal Faire if I can get it on time. Otherwise, I'm calling upon Caroline Acton at Nieman Marcus. The guys have their tux fittings tomorrow night, here at Escala. The shop is coming to you. I will have measurements for Bob to order his tux at the same time. Ray, if you could stay over a day or two for your tux fitting; I'd appreciate it. The wedding dress is chosen, the style of the tuxes is chosen. All wedding party dresses and tuxes are being fitted tomorrow night." I explained.

Everyone at the table looked at the stack of cards in front of Christian and Ana. They worried about what questions to ask now.

"Have you picked colors?" Grace asked.

"I picked one and Ana picked one. I picked blush pink because I like the way she blushes. She picked grey because she likes the color of my eyes." Christian smiled. "Vanilla white for our neutral color."

"Are you sure you have enough time to pull this off?" Frannie asked. "Seriously, Christian, someone as prominent in business as you needs six months for a proper wedding."

"I won that one," I announced. "The flowers will be white roses.

"Tell me we don't have to wear pink shirts," Elliott moaned.

"I won that one," Christian said. "Grey tuxes for the guys with grey accessories, vanilla white shirts. My vest, tie and pocket square will be pink if we can get the right color. Ladies in grey also."

"Would we have worn pink if Ana won?" Elliott asked.

"Absolutely…" I teased. "No, the girls would have been in pink. I'm having Kate as my maid of honor, but I would be honored if Mia would stand up as my bridesmaid."

"Grey is so not my color!" Mia protested.

"Mia, I love you like a sister, but your I.Q. drops ten points when you wear pink," Christian snarked.

Mia stuck her tongue out at him.

"So pink, cream and silver for the wedding colors?" Grace said, trying to diffuse the sibling squabble.

"Actually the colors are grey and white with pink as an accent color," Christian explained and I nodded. I handed out color samples so everyone was on the same page.

"Colors for the mothers?" Grace asked.

"I'd like you in burgundy if you can find something you like, perhaps charcoal grey if you can't?" Again, I handed sample color cards to Mia and Grace.

"We have to take Grandma Frannie shopping," Mia said. "Otherwise she might pick something red thinking it is burgundy."

"I'm not the one who is color-blind," Frannie insisted. "Theo is."

"Forget colors," Mia said. "Where's the ring?"

"I won that one – macaroni and cheese will be one of the dishes at the reception. Miss Anastasia Steele is modeling her engagement ring. These are our wedding bands," He passed around a set of bands. Her white gold band was a ring guard with floral scrolled edges. His wedding band had a brushed core center with smooth upper and lower edges. All eyes turned to my hand. I started with Grace and walked around the table flashing the beautiful four-carat, heart-shaped, blush pink diamond set in a floral scroll band which matched my wedding band.

"Okay, I changed my mind; Christian doesn't need carat counseling," Kate said. "That's lovely Ana, and it will turn a lot of heads."

"We don't have a wedding binder. We don't have a budget. Ana's not interested in reading wedding magazines. We have a date, time, place and wedding party. If we need a planner –Mia is it. Some of you have to help us with wedding tasks. Everyone coordinates with Mia and she shares information with us. She keeps track of the vendors, NDAs, etc." Christian announced.

"Kate, will you coordinate the flowers? White roses only, no other flowers. We want a rose-covered arch for the ceremony and rose topiaries for the entrances and exits to the ceremony and reception. Heart-shaped rose wreaths for the doors at the house and the security gate. Otherwise, low containers of flowers for the tables with silver candelabras and white candles. I want a small heart-shaped bouquet of white roses with white ribbons. Figure out the rest for us," I requested. Kate took notes on the back of her card.

"Elliott, band or DJ. We have a list of the songs we want for the dances we want. Make it happen. Dad, please arrange for a judge or non-denominational minister. Mom, venue which includes the marquee, dance floor, tables, linens, dishes, etc. Ana and ladies dress upstairs; men get dressed in guest house by pool." Christian passed cards to them. "Gail, Mom will give you a list of caterers. We've provided menu suggestions on the back of the card. We need you to order the cake." He passed over another card. "That has some suggestions of what we want on it. No groom's cake. Taylor, will you coordinate transportation and we'd like to borrow Sophie to be a flower girl/junior bridesmaid. Gail, you need to be fitted for dress and Taylor, you need to be fitted for a tux along with the wedding party tomorrow night. The plane will need to be serviced and wheels up at eight p.m. Pilot, co-pilot, steward. Taylor, Prescott, Sawyer and Ryan fly with us. I will give you the honeymoon itinerary when Ana is not around. Welch will be in charge of security the day of the wedding. We want you and Gail as guests, not employees."

"Mia, at lunch time tomorrow, you and I have an appointment at Puget Paper to get invitations printed in 24 hours. Invitations will be selected, printed and hand delivered before Friday. You need to address and arrange hand delivery except for my mom and Ray's invitations. Mom's invitation need to be overnighted and I gave you the address. Carrick – I need an NDA for my mother – otherwise the entire social world in Savannah will know about our plans. I will hand out the invitations to people I work with by Friday. There's no time for save the date cards. Invitations printed on either white paper with grey ink or grey paper with white ink. Classic – nothing that has to be assembled. This is the engagement party as far as we're concerned. There will be no wedding programs or menu cards. The money we don't spend on them is going to Treehouse. We've already established a guest list." I gave copies of the guest list to Grace and Mia.

"All paper things at Puget Paper – invitations, reply cards, gift cards, place cards, thank-you notes and napkins... how about white rose embossed place cards; hand calligraphied with grey ink?" Mia asked.

"No paper napkins," I said. "It's a waste of money."

"Nonsense," Mia said. "You keep the extra leftover napkins and use them for picnics or for dinners on your anniversary or special dates."

Nonsense," I mocked her. "White marquee, white table cloths, white chair covers and either grey or pink cloth napkins. No bachelor or bachelorette parties, no strippers." I gave Elliott and Kate a stern look.

"God, you are no fun," Kate said. "No bachelorette party, no strippers, no napkins…"

"No matchbooks, no alerting the media, no guestbook, no wedding invitation with five different cards and envelopes. No announcing schedules on Facebook, Twitter or any other social media site. No texting or pictures with cell phones during the wedding. No tweeting what's going on at the wedding or reception." I said sternly. "We don't need a wedding website and Barney's going to monitor the press for us."

"I want it classy," Christian said, "real linens, real silverware, real china, no fifty flavors of booze at the bar, a sedate cocktail hour while we have formal pictures taken, wine with dinner buffet, champagne for cake and toasts. Centerpiece flowers to be donated to the terminal patients at Mom's hospital on Sunday after the wedding."

"What kind of drinks are you considering?" Frannie said. "I have a great recipe for pink champagne cocktails.."

"I take those your drink recipes," Grace said. "I can coordinate with Gail and the bartenders."

"Kate's whole family?" Elliott asked in astonishment after looking at Mia's copy of the guest list.

"I won that one," Christian laughed. "You have to wear your hair down for the wedding and no changing out of your wedding gown before we fly out on our honeymoon."

"Kate, your parents have been a huge part of my life since I met you. Ethan is a friend. Absolutely, I want your family there. Besides, Christian is going to ask Ethan to be a groomsman and help seat people. Kate and Elliott; Mia and Ethan," I said. "I'm going to have to talk to your mom and rework the veil for the gown since my hair will be down."

"Who is Zann?" Mia asked curiously.

"Zann is my biological father's first girlfriend. Carla has not been forthcoming with information about my family history – which Christian and I want for when we have children. Zann provided me with names, dates, places, etc." I explained.

"So, I can't invite Lily?" Mia teased.

"I won that question, so just the wedding party and family at the rehearsal dinner. BTW, I want my wife enjoying our day and not worrying about the cake knife being stabbed in her back." Christian said wryly.

"Have you discussed this with your mother," Ray asked tentatively.

"I won that one," I laughed. "You're escorting me down the aisle, alone and by yourself, so that's another reason to wear a tux. Additionally, my father-daughter dance will be with you."

"Only for you, Annie," he said. "I'll leave the shotgun at home since Christian's making an honest woman out of you."

"Thank you Ray, for sharing her with me," Christian said to the swoons of Kate, Mia and Frannie.

"We're asking José to take candid photographs during the ceremony and reception. Kate's dad is recommending a photographer." I clarified. "With the band/DJ and string quartet, photographer, judge/minister, security, etc. we're looking at feeding 100 people, Gail. Also, as you heard, Christian gets macaroni and cheese as one of the sides. We need you to select the baker and order the cake, and you heard Christian's choice for the cake and frosting flavors." I updated the backs of cards and passed them to Gail.

Gail read out her card. "Appetizers during cocktail hour: Grilled giant prawns; miniature crab cakes; and antipasti display with buffalo mozzarella, grilled eggplant, marinated mushrooms, marinated artichoke hearts, vine-ripened cherry tomatoes, Kalamata olives, and bread sticks, pepperoni, salami and prosciutto, roasted red and yellow pepper strips." She paused. "I recommend you ditch the grilled eggplant for something more palatable. Just a suggestion," she shrugged and continued reading. "Dinner buffet: Classic Caesar Salad; Braised Asparagus; Pasta Station (mushroom ravioli with roasted red-pepper sauce, fettuccini Alfredo, and macaroni and cheese); Carving Station (Baron of Roast Beef, Rack of Lamb, Whole Salmon). Bollinger and Christian's choice of cake. Do you have a white wine suggestion for dinner?"

"Sancerre," both Christian and I said.

She shrugged, "I can make that work."

"Ana arranged the seating." Christian explained.

I passed the seating chart to Grace. "This is tentative depending upon R.S.V.P. responses. Head table, 9 seats, with wedding party…Ana, Christian, Kate, Elliott, Mia, Ethan, Sophie, Taylor and Gail. Table two, 10 seats: Grace, Carrick, Theo, Frannie, Ben, Rachel, Ray, Carla, Bob and Ray's plus one."

Ray snorted and I gave him a look and continued, "Table three, 10 seats: Mr. K, Mrs. K, José, José Sr., John, Rhiann, Zann and husband and two spaces for José or José Sr. guests."

Ray snorted again. I gave him another look. "Ray, would you like me to put you at a single men's table with José Senior, José, Ryan and Sawyer? I'll tell my coworkers not to bring plus ones because there will be several single men for them to dance with…and possibly pick up after they catch the wedding bouquet? Additionally, all of you single men are standing up when Christian tosses the garter."

I ignored Elliott's strangled laugh and continued. "Table four, 8 seats: Hannah, Claire, Emily, Amber and space for the plus ones. Table Five, 10 seats: Bastille and Guest, Roz and Gwen, Andrea and Guest, Olivia and Guest, Barney and Guest. Table Six, 8 seats: Stephan and Guest, Joe and guest, Welch and Guest, Max and Guest. Table Seven, 7 seats: Mr. and Mrs. Roach, Mr. and Mrs. Robbin Loeder, Sawyer, Ryan and Prescott." I laughed. "Table Eight to seat quartet, DJ, photographer, judge/minister, etc. There may be changes; depending on plus ones."

"Everyone has to be vetted which is why there is a 72-hour window on the RSVPs." Christian explained. "Mom, Mia – will the two of you coordinate the schedule for the wedding? Rehearsal dinner for family and the wedding party – that means Gail and Taylor too – at Canlis on Thursday before the wedding. Coordinate with Carla on menu…not the guests. Spa day for the ladies on Friday at Ana and Kate's new salon. Sailing for the men in the morning; golf for the men Friday afternoon. Ana sleeps at your house Friday night. Dresses and tuxes delivered on Friday. Mom, Ana wants you to hide her dress in your closet so I won't go looking for it. Communications at Grey House will coordinate the wedding announcement with Kate if you are up to it." Christian explained.

"The wedding favors are selected, purchased and will be assembled and delivered to the house in Bellevue the week before the wedding." I ran down the list of items to cover.

"What are the favors?" Mia asked.

"A silver wine holder, a silver corkscrew and a pair of silver wine stoppers for the men. Silver tea caddy, silver tea infuser, and silver tea bag holder for the women. All in white gift bags with pink tissue for women, grey tissue for men," I explained.

"Mom, we need to get a block of rooms at the Bellevue Hyatt for guests because Ana and the ladies are getting dressed in the house. Guys are getting dressed in the pool house. Ana's trousseau for the honeymoon is arranged. My clothing for the honeymoon has been arranged. Packing has been arranged." Christian looked at our list.

"So, Ana what are your something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Grace asked.

"My pearls, my dress and a blue beribboned garter…but the something borrowed I have to think about." I admitted. "Oh, and an English sixpence in my shoe."

"Why a sixpence and not a penny?" Kate asked.

"My biological father, Frank Lambert, had four generations of very proper English ancestors. It's a way to include him in the wedding." I explained.

"Tradition says your something borrowed should be a piece of gold jewelry from a married woman. It signifies bringing fortune and happiness to the marriage." Grace said. "I have a gold bracelet you can borrow, or I have my grandmother's gold wedding ring. It has hearts engraved on it."

"Thank you," I said. "I would like to look at both of them."

Everyone concentrated on eating cake, chatting about the wedding and making notes about things to research or do. Elliott was reprimanded several times by Carrick because he kept hounding Christian that he should have a bachelor party.

"Uhm dad, before you go tonight, there are legal things to discuss," Christian said.

"Oh, right," Carrick said. "I'll get to work on a pre-nuptial for you and have it ready for you to negotiate by next weekend."

"NO prenuptial," Christian said. "Don't anyone presume to argue with us regarding it. I get no prenuptial and Ana gets the word _obey_ stricken from the wedding vows."

"But Christian…" Carrick's face paled.

"Dad, I'm offended you think Anastasia is marrying me for my money. I'm not about to have a prenuptial that determines a divorce settlement. We're in this for the long haul. If Anastasia is willing to share her life with me, I have everything I want. She loves me. I love her. We've already had this discussion. I'm not going to explain our reasoning to anyone. The answer now and forever is no prenuptial." Christian took a deep breath. "I need you to create iron-clad NDAs for all the vendors and guests."

XX

Christian pulled Grace aside for a minute while everyone was preparing to leave. "Mom, it's really important to me that the ceremony and reception look like it is taking place in an English garden. Ana is a fan of British literature. Do not share this information with anyone…I'm taking her on a Grand Tour for our honeymoon like out of the books she loves: _Little Dorrit_, _Room with a View_, etc. It would mean a lot to me if you and Kate could keep the wedding ceremony decorations a secret. I'd love for it to be secret until the wedding, but if it has to be revealed at the rehearsal; I can live with it. Please, no floral teapots with roses for centerpieces or tea cups with votive candles or shabby chic décor. No herbs in tea cups, etc."

Grace nodded. "We can have the basic layout for the rehearsal such as the arch and the seating. Then we can get the rest of it set on Friday and Saturday morning. I'll put the ladies on the east side of the house to dress, away from view of the pool house on the north and the wedding venue on the west. She can come down the east stairs and out the French doors of the library and take the sidewalk around the front of the house to the ceremony. We'll set it back far enough on the west that it won't be seen until she and Ray round the corner of the house."

"Thanks mom," he pulled her into a long hug, which brought tears of happiness to Grace's eyes.

XXXXX  
Noon, Tuesday, September 8

"Oh god," I whispered. "That's gorgeous." I stroked the wrap invitation with its beautiful floral swirl and elegant grosgrain bow. "The swirl reminds me of my ring,"

"It has matching cards we can use for your insert cards and thank you notes. It has matching place cards," Mia pointed out. "Plus, it's 50% recycled paper products, available in dove grey with white ink."

"That's it. Let's get it printed in 24 hours." I said, feeling a flush of excitement at my upcoming wedding to the man I love.

"I've got Christian's credit card and an NDA," Mia laughed. We can make this happen."

XXXXX  
Evening, Wednesday, September 7

"I like this cake style," I passed a picture to Gail. "Three tiers, square, set diagonal to one another, baby white roses and tea lights in frosted votive cups. Christian ordered a silver-plate cake topper with our initials. It will be put on a base after the wedding so I can use it for a paperweight in my office."

"Very pretty. Is that a lace motif design in the cake frosting?" Gail asked.

"It is, but instead of the baker choosing what motif to use; will you give him a piece of lace used in my wedding gown?" I handed her a manila envelope. "Christian can't see it."

"Understood," Gail replied. "After you do your cake cutting and feeding one another; I would be honored to cut your cake for serving. I did it at most of my friends' weddings."

"Thank you!" I sighed. "I never thought of it. I guess I just thought the servers would do it."

XXXXX  
Early evening, Thursday, September 8

"Ana, this is Sarah Chapin; she works in my Photography Department. Sarah will take some candid pictures of you and Grey." Keaton Kavanagh introduced me to Sarah.

"Pleased to meet you," I shake her hand. "Did Christian talk to you about the pictures we want?"

"A set of informal pictures here at the penthouse and a set of informal pictures on his boat?" Sarah checked her email from Christian. "We won't be able to do the boat pictures tonight, but your schedules are free for tomorrow night, right?"

When we confirm, she tells us she'd like to see us in blue jeans and sweaters for the boat. She wants to stage an on-deck picnic as the backdrop for the pictures.

"Let's start with a quick tour," I said. "I'd like pictures by the piano, the fireplace and in the library."

"I'd like one of us dancing on the balcony," Christian said.

Two hours and sixty pictures later, Sarah shared her photos with us as a slideshow. Christian and I finally settled on a dozen shots out of sixty. She promised to send printouts of the chosen dozen along with a memory card. Keaton shook Christian's hand again and gave me a hug. "Celeste is thrilled to design your dress."

"I stopped by there Thursday for fittings for the Bridal Faire on September 10. I saw the design for dress I wanted…although I didn't know Christian was going to propose so soon. I hope Celeste forgives me for the short notice to create the dress." I shrug.

"Sarah and Keaton, what I'm about to say to you is also covered in tonight's NDA. Ana and I are getting married October first. We need a photographer and we liked the way Sarah worked with us. We're getting married at my parents' home in Bellevue."

"I'll put it on my calendar," she promised. "I will develop a list of formal pictures to be taken at the wedding. I'll email it and you can cross off any you don't want. One thing I like to do at weddings is create a small nook where I can take a picture of everyone who attended the wedding."

"Sounds lovely," I said.

"Your secret is safe with me; but I want your authority to print the announcement in the October 2 _Seattle Times_," Keaton promised. "I just wanted you to know, we've received 15,000 responses to the announcement of your engagement. A full five hundred are vendors who want to plan your wedding, bake your cake, design your dress, print your invitations, draw up your prenuptial agreement, etc. You may be overwhelmed by some of them at the Bridal Faire." He gave us six copies of the engagement announcement.

"I'll meet you here at 6:30 tomorrow night," Sarah said. "You'll need a picnic and bottle of wine. We'll plan on being done before the sun goes down; but I wouldn't mind a couple of sunset shots if we're not."

XXXXX  
Friday, September 9

"I'm going reschedule Sarah and the boat pictures. We're fifteen deep in paparazzi out there." Christian shook his head. "Keep Sawyer close to you today. I'm going to go workout with Claude." He dropped a kiss to her forehead. "We'll have a quiet night here, and I promise to let you get lots of rest before the Bridal Faire tomorrow."

XX

Kate texted Ray and Grace. "Ray made terrariums out of repurposed windows. They are so cool and would be great to decorate Ana's English garden theme wedding. We can use them as corner pieces to mark the area for the wedding ceremony. Or we can use them on the corners of the dance floor. He can email pictures to you. I found a design for a six-inch ball of roses with white tulle ribbons to mark reserved seating at the wedding." She included a picture of the rose ball and a picture of the proposed arch decorations for Grace's review.

XX

"Claire…seriously…the next time my mother calls, please tell her to call my cell phone after six. She has the number." I sighed. "Or tell her to email me but not to expect a reply until after six. If she refuses to call back; hang up on her."

Every day Carla wheedles more information about wedding plans from me.Every day I am scolded because I don't have grand enough plans.

_No save the date cards! That wedding invitation is so simple! Are you rushing into this because you're pregnant? Why aren't you basking in a long engagement with lots of parties thrown in your honor? What do you mean you don't want wedding gifts? Why are you asking for donations for a charity? For god's sake…you're marrying a billionaire not taking a vow of poverty! You don't have to show your future husband you can manage a household frugally and live within your means! He didn't give you a budget for the wedding…he gave you a damn black Amex card to pay for everything? A proper wedding would take months to plan and execute._

She fumes over the fact we have no wedding planner for her to share her concerns and conversations with because I'm oblivious to her suggestions.

_It's an imposition to rely on Christian's mother and sister to organize everything…surely I should fly out tomorrow and take things in hand. I just want you to have a wedding planner, and a longer engagement, and a wedding befitting Christian's…interests._

At this moment, the two hours between our locations, means she's up at four my time and stressed about wedding plans and preparations well before I'm awake at six my time.

_I'm the mother of the bride; I should have been there to help pick your wedding gown with you. There's difference between a Celeste Kavanagh designed gown and a Vera Wang designed gown. You should have a tiara with real diamonds to hold your veil…and oh god…why are you wearing your hair down when there are so many pretty updos to choose from? If you won't wear a tiara, will you at least have an updo with a real necklace of diamonds wound through your hair? Or will you please insist on an antique platinum hair ornament, encrusted with diamonds, like something worn by Lady Edith Crowley in Downton Abbey?_

_Why are the flowers just plain white roses? Surely something more…impressive…white orchids with a blush of pink? It's so difficult to choose colorful flowers for a wedding with the palette you have chosen…didn't anyone try to talk some sense into the two of you? Grey is NOT a color. Why did he give you white roses as the first bouquet of flowers? Well…at least it was a basket of flowers and not a single bud._

Emails, emails, emails…I handle those by ignoring them until the end of day. It's the excessive calls that eat away at Hannah and my work day. I send Carla an email in 24-inch font which tells her DO NOT CALL DURING WORK. I've had the meeting with Robb Loeder and Mr. Roach, swearing them to secrecy. I give them their invitations to the wedding. I give Hannah, Emily, Claire and Amber their invitations also. I insist on hand delivering invitations to Sawyer and Prescott. I won't be in the office the entire month of October. I'm working as diligently as possible to clear my desk but my mother's continuous interruptions are aggravating! Gail makes lunch for me every day whether I eat at GP or GEH. I'm spending several lunch hours exercising in the Grey Annex gym to work off aggression against my mother.

_What are you giving Christian as a wedding gift? I will email suggestions with pictures…but you're running out of time to get something! What are you giving your attendants for gifts? It has to be expensive and special jewelry …after all, Mia is Christian's sister. They will show it to friends and family and exclaim it was their gift for being an attendant at Christian Grey's wedding. I will send along pictures and suggestions for those gifts also…but I sincerely recommend a private consultation at Cartier's. Really I need to come out and help you with these decisions since you won't quit your job and handle things properly._

Mom, if I wanted a wedding planner; we would be getting married at the Bellagio in Las Vegas. They can make a wedding happen in less than 72 hours, if we need the extra time to slink unseen into the Clark County Court House to get the license.

_Why are you being married in a garden wedding at his parents' home with less than 100 guests? You should be married in the largest venue in Seattle. Since Christian has business interests all over the world and is listed as one of the richest men in America; he should have insisted on a huge wedding with hundreds of guests as is befitting a man of his means. You simply have to make more of an effort because he will become disenchanted with your simple ways and will leave you for a glamorous model who will show the world what being with Christian means._

Jane Eyre comes to mind again. Rochester had the exotic, colorful and quite insane Bertha Mason. He loved the quiet Jane Eyre. I'm not suggesting our love will be as epic as Jane and Rochester…but we have a good start.

Every other day Carla has suggestions about the rehearsal dinner.

_Why can't I decide on the menu when I arrive? Why can't I pick and choose the items on the menu to create a special event for you. It's such a small rehearsal dinner. Can we hire a French chef for the evening? I want to talk to the sommelier about the wines before the event! Oh fine…we can order off the menu but I think it's classier if we have printed menu cards. How can a signature salad be special if it's tossed together at the table? All it would take is one inefficient server and I could be wearing signature salad greens on my dress. What is Grace wearing…no WHO is Grace wearing?_

_What are you wearing to the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner? Why, oh god in heaven, why are you wearing the dress from graduation? Granted it coordinates with the palette of the wedding but for god's sake – Christian and the press have seen you in it twice! You already wore it to Canlis…you ought to care more about your appearance! You simply must have another dress for that night, and it cannot be the one you wore to Coping Together. I saw a fabulous blush pink dress by Alexander McQueen in a bridal magazine that would be perfect for the rehearsal and only $8,000! _

Every third day Carla has suggestions about decorations for the rehearsal dinner.

_The lovely stone walls and wood of the room are too barren for my taste. Also, how am I supposed to select classy decorations from the deplorable palette you picked for the wedding? How could you choose ordinary pink and grey? Well…Christian's eye color is interesting; and it's very sweet of him to like the way you blush…but really…the colors for weddings this year are hot pink, vivid purple, tangerine, sage green, buttercup yellow. I saw a wedding magazine where the bridesmaids were dressed in different colors of the sea and sky. Your wedding should be the bright centerpiece of Seattle's social season instead of a repeat of the dreary weather Seattle offers. Why October? The weather is shifting and the decorations in the store are all Halloween motif. Seriously, you should postpone the wedding until June, and then if you still had to have a small wedding, you could wed on a yacht in the Pacific Ocean with those lovely sea colors… Oh fine; as long as you don't HAVE to get married._

_There have to be favors for the rehearsal dinner! What would be appropriate? Something silver –silver writing sets for men, silver bud vases for women…too ordinary! Cufflinks for men, bracelets for women…not special enough! There have to be hand-calligraphied place cards! I can't get the seating chart right no matter how long I struggle over it! The rehearsal dinner should be a party! You should have something grander than fourteen people! Surely Christian's grandparents and his family from out of town…what do you mean Christian's uncle and aunt are spending the evening alone with Grandfather and Grandmother Trevelyan? It's insensitive of you to not invite them to the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Fine, I will discuss it with Christian._

_What do you mean there is no dance floor in the private dining room at Canlis? What do you mean there are no musicians booked for the evening? What do you mean Ray is escorting you down the aisle? I should be walking you down the aisle! Well fine…since four of us will simply be a crowd coming down the aisle at your simple wedding…Bob and I will take our place of honor and be seated last before you come down the aisle. Why isn't Elliott escorting me down the aisle instead of Ethan…I am the mother of the bride…the best man should escort me! Oh fine…I'll settle for Ethan since Elliott insists on escorting his mother…but really…you are letting too many people decide what is to be done for the wedding._

Gail is practically hysterical when she gives me the much edited versions of my mother's phone calls which ring incessantly at Escala. Barney told Christian he wants three new staff members. He says he can't handle the interest in our engagement. The Communications Team is doing the best they can…but it's not enough.

_It's all good, well and fine to have Katherine Kavanagh and Mia Grey as your attendants for such a small wedding; but I blame Christian for giving in to you. You should have a dozen bridesmaids. Who is helping you to dress? THE HOUSEKEEPER? Oh for god's sake… you need a personal maid. You need a social secretary. You need to quit your job and concentrate on making Christian happy! Really, I don't mind giving up my bridge dates at Bob's country club for the rest of the month. I can be packed and in Seattle tomorrow and stay until the wedding is over._

_What do you mean Grace booked rooms at the local Hyatt in Bellevue for out of town guests? Bob and I are so little trouble, surely there's a guest room for us in Christian's penthouse? I hope she booked a suite for us; I simply cannot abide crowded tiny hotel rooms. Why aren't we flying in a full week before the wedding instead of two days before the rehearsal dinner? Why are we flying commercial instead of on the Grey House jet? All right…I understand he may need it for last minute business meetings before the wedding. And yes, I do understand that I can't discuss this with anyone…which is completely vexing. I need to stop the paper delivery and ensure the trash pick-up while we are out of town._

_I should convince Bob to relocate to Seattle. My time with him and the country club taught me how to deal with society in Seattle. I blame Ray for your lack of social skills. Since you will not quit your job; I can interview a personal maid for you and interview a social secretary. You cannot depend upon your future mother-in-law to help when you have to make staffing decisions. After all…they will work for you; not her._

_What do you mean there will be no media at the wedding? You need to show the world that you, Anastasia Rose Steele are so special that a billionaire is in love with you…has proposed to you …has plans to marry you. That engagement announcement should have had a formal engagement picture and for god's sake…why was Ray's name first…YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER. I was added to the engagement announcement as an afterthought. I have friends from the country club who saw that engagement in the paper and online. Embarrassing…that's what it was!_

Christian says the Communications Team has turned down media requests from every possible talk show host in the U.S. They all want "personal and intimate" interviews. The only thing Christian wants "personal and intimate" is me. My fifty shades control freak has now met Hurricane Carla…something he cannot possibly control or handle. He's pulled out his CEO playbook and it's running short of creative ways to handle Carla. Daily we're learning the meaning of the Shakespeare quote: "What the heart thinketh; the tongue speaketh." Or, in Carla's case – _in her heart; on her lips_. He threatens to gag her and assign a Communications Team to monitor her mouth.

_I hope you picked something appropriate for the mother of the bride for the wedding. Burgundy…you picked a burgundy dress? Burgundy does not suit my coloring. You have to pick a different dress. Well…there WOULD BE ENOUGH TIME if you weren't rushing to the altar! Did you enlist Grace's help when you chose for me? Oh…Grace, Rachel and Frannie are all wearing burgundy and this way I will coordinate. Well…fine. Thank you for ensuring that Bob has the same tux as the other men…although he will not look as dignified as the father of the groom…and isn't Carrick a name to make a woman weak in the knees? They all have elegant names and I am glad I named you Anastasia. It goes better with all of their names…certainly better than Kate's name if she's lucky enough to capture Elliott Grey's heart._

_And for the love of God …why didn't you ask Kate to help you plan the wedding. She probably has had a wedding binder since she was sixteen. She knows dress designers and accessory labels. She's been dressing you properly for events for the last four years…let her take you shopping for a rehearsal outfit._

_What do you mean there won't be a bachelorette party? Surely several of Christian's business acquaintances are throwing a bridal shower for you? Good lord… you cannot be a shy young woman any longer… your new position in society demands that you step up your game! I'm soooo tired of hearing the words "simple" and "classic"._

_Why are you having formal wedding pictures taken during cocktail hour? I'm going to need a drink to steady my nerves. After all…it's not every day my only daughter gets married to one of the most eligible and gorgeous bachelors in the world. What do you mean José is coordinating with the photographer for the list of pictures? Well, a special nook to take pictures of everyone at the wedding is quite charming and manageable since the wedding is so SMALL. I approve of two photographers for the wedding but really…do you have to depend on Ray's friend's son? Can't you hire another professional? You will regret the decision to not have the event videotaped._

_Why haven't you taken ballroom dance lessons? Just because you danced without any problems at Coping Together does not mean you won't fall over you own two feet when dancing your first dance with Christian. Of course he can dance properly; his mother ensured he was prepared for society. You have to add an extra father of the bride dance so Bob can show off his considerable dancing skills. What do you mean the first dance is with Christian, the second with Ray, the third with Carrick? Good lord…Bob should get the third dance, Carrick the fourth and the rest of the men can share one dance with you. What song did Christian and you chose for your first dance…what do you mean you don't know, you're letting him choose? How are you supposed to practice dancing in your wedding shoes? What song have you chosen for your father daughter dance with Ray? What do you mean you gave the list to Elliott to work out with the DJ and don't remember? Too many people are making too many decisions for YOUR wedding._

_Why are you having a buffet dinner for the reception! Macaroni and cheese? Salmon? Good lord why aren't you having a lovely cucumber salad and fresh strawberries instead of ordinary macaroni and cheese? You should have servers in white coats with gold frogs…well silver frogs to match the wedding colors…Fine…buffet dinner equals less waiters to vet for the event. Sigh…I understand if you don't want the hired help to outnumber the guests._

and then she goes off on a tangent about my color palette again.

_Bollinger … well … all right… it's not Dom Perignon but thank heavens you are marrying a man with money so you don't have to use sparkling apple cider for toasts to save money._

_What are you thinking! Agreeing to wear your wedding gown to the plane instead of changing into a lovely white silk suit with a Kate Middleton fascinator as a going away outfit? Good lord…why are you wearing Ray's pearls for the wedding instead of letting Christian buy you a diamond necklace and earrings to match your engagement ring. It is so pretty! Everyone knows how colored diamonds are more expensive than clear ones, and the pink is so stunning and unusual! Everyone is so interested in the wedding, I just feel inadequate explaining to our country club friends because I'm not there to help with the organization and YOUR answers are so VEXING! I just keep telling them everything is hush-hush because of who Christian is. NO… I did not tell anyone when you're getting married, and no, I didn't show anyone the invitation._

From Ana Steele  
To Christian Grey  
RE: Your mother-in-law  
Christian, I'm sorry to bother you; but will you please ask Barney to block all emails from my mother which have images of flowers, venues, wedding gowns, jewels, etc. Is it possible for him to pull the text from those emails and drop it into one report at the end of the day? Will you send someone with an NDA to Savannah and make Carla and Bob sign it? I sent one with the wedding invitation; but it hasn't been returned yet. I'm sure from the tones of her emails and phone conversations that she's dissecting every detail of the wedding with Bob's country club. I'm desperately trying to clear my desk so I can spend my honeymoon in the arms of my husband without interference from my mother.  
I love you.  
Ana Steele  
Seriously seeking sanity Copy Editor  
Grey Publishing

From Christian Grey  
To Ana Steele  
RE: Not MY monster-in-law, yet  
Email request done. Barney will send you a comprehensive email at the end of the day. Additionally, I've had Barney wave his tech wizard wand and make some magic with Carla's calls to your cell and to your work. Any call from her will be shunted to a special voicemail system. To prevent leaks about the wedding; I've asked Gail to monitor the Escala calls, and create a condensed report for us at the end of the day…after dinner.  
Dad is flying out tomorrow with Carla's NDA. If anyone can make her behave, it will be him.  
Christian Grey  
I want to make magic with you CEO  
Grey Enterprises Holdings

XX

Daily I describe mother's emails and calls to Zann…who gives me a cheeky response or the standard, "How does that make you feel?" question. God save her…she's helping me manage my mother-of-the-bride issues. I especially appreciate Zann's reply about the wedding necklace…doesn't my mother know I'm like Jane Eyre? Rochester agreed the pearls were more suitable for Jane than the overwhelming necklace he considered. She recommends I give my mother a first edition copy of _Jane Eyre_ as a thank-you gift for all her hard work for the wedding. I laugh myself silly at the cheeky recommendation. The lessons of Jane Eyre would be lost on the southern beauty and manners of Carla Wilkes Lambert Steele Morton Adams.

XX

I awake from a media nightmare… _"Mrs. Robert (Carla) Adams of Savannah, Georgia escorted her daughter, Anastasia down the aisle to her billionaire groom, Christian Grey of Seattle, Washington. The bride wore a designer gown, not a Vera Wang creation, for her SIMPLE afternoon wedding to Christian Trevelyan Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. The SIMPLE afternoon wedding was held at the home of Carrick Grey, partner in the law firm of Grey and Dawson, and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, well-known Seattle pediatrician who practices at Northwest Hospital Seattle…_

I shake myself out of my nightmare, which included a vision of an 8x10 picture of my mother in a gold lame halter gown at the rehearsal dinner. _When asked if she enjoyed her visit to Canlis, Mrs. Adams explained how the food was delicious despite the barren decor of Canlis and their lack of a dance floor. How else could she show off her dance moves which were so much better than her daughter's…but what can you expect when Anastasia won't quit her job and take dance lessons!_

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows! PM'ing me that you're going to quit reading if I don't take your suggestion is laughable. Just saying…

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	22. Chapter 22

Just Breathe, Chapter 21 – How to fuck with Ana's 23rd Birthday  
Saturday, September 10  
Washington State Convention Center (WSCC), Seattle  
Ana's POV

"The third gown we showcase this morning is named _Enchantment_ because every bride will feel like a princess in this gown," Celeste commented. "This gown is a column strapless gown created in ivory satin with a lace embroidery overlay skirt. The dress features a dipped bodice with a satin bow inspired design. The lace skirt is embellished with floral embroidery. Floral embroidered lace is very hot this year since the marriage of Kate and William. I designed Enchantment with a court train. The back detail is lace-covered buttons which match the lace embroidery overlay skirt. As you can see; the overall details of the gown do not overwhelm a petite figure. This gown is perfect for hourglass, pear, average, tall or petite figures. Should you choose to wear a veil, we offer a veil in elbow to fingertip length of ivory tulle, embellished with floral embroidery lace. The veil is secured by a comb which repeats the satin bow design of the bodice."

"Who's your model?" One of the paps called out.

"Anastasia Steele, fiancée of Christian Grey. Anastasia agreed to model for me as long as I announce THIS IS NOT HER BRIDAL GOWN…so don't report that it is; you will be wrong. She was not picking a wedding gown when she was spotted with Kate at the shop. She was getting fitted to model for me today. Miss Steele authorized me to announce the couple is considering a destination wedding, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, June 2012." Celeste announced and was promptly ignored by the paparazzi doing physical damage to one another to get pictures of Ana in "the" dress.

XX

"We've got a lot of ground to cover,' Kate announced looking at the vendor map. "Section 4A – where we are – bridal gowns, bridal accessories, attendant clothes, tuxes."

"Accessories," I said.

Kate circled the vendors for bridal accessories on the map. "Section 4B: flowers, invitations/paper items, wedding favors, attendant gifts." Kate said, pen at the ready.

"Covered," I said.

Kate crossed out all of Section 4B. "Section 4C: honeymoon destinations/travel agencies; rehearsal dinner venues; wedding venues; bachelor/bachelorette party venues." Kate read.

"Covered," I replied.

Kate marked off all of Section C. "Section 4D: personal services: hair, nails, makeup, massage, spa, etc.; photographers, caterers – some of them are selling lunch! Bands, musicians and DJ services; staffing: bartenders, servers, etc. for home/private venues."

"Lunch!" I exclaimed. "Definitely lunch!"

"French, Polynesian, Jamaican, Oriental, Cajun?" Kate asked. "Or we can go play taste-the-cake at several different displays."

"Lunch – somewhere away from the Esclava Salons booth," I rolled my eyes.

"That leaves us Oriental or Polynesian." Kate decided.

"Polynesian," I suggested. "Let's be brave! Once we have lunch in 4D, we can return to 4A to look at bridal accessories. Then we're close to the north service hall so Ryan can bring the SUV up to the loading dock via the truck ramp." I turned to Prescott and announced our plans. Prescott contacted Sawyer. Once they checked out the vendor; Kate and I were able to get lunch.

Paparazzi reported Anastasia Steele was taste testing menu offerings at a Polynesian chef's booth; leading to 'confirmation' the Steele-Grey destination was island bound. Extra reporters were placed in section 4C near travel venues offering destination wedding packages in case Miss Steele visited them.

XX

A black Audi SUV slid to the curb. "That's us," Kate started for the SUV.

"Wait," I said.

"For what?" Kate laughed. "Don't tell me Sawyer gets out with an umbrella on inclement days so you don't get wet?"

"No, but I have my orders to wait for Sawyer to open…" I started to explain protocols to Kate.

"Get in the SUV," something poked me in the ribs.

"What?" I look over my shoulder and catch a glimpse of someone…a brunette with a gun. _"This," I thought to myself, "This is the reason Christian insisted on you learning security protocols. He feared something like this might happen. Of course, this could also be a test of how well I learned. Well, Mr. Grey…I'm not a Summa Cum Laude graduate for nothing."_

"I'm not getting in the SUV and neither is my friend," I said. "I refuse to facilitate a kidnapping."

"Get in the fucking SUV or I will shoot you," the voice ordered me.

"Shoot me then," I replied calmly, "because I'm not going anywhere with you." A flurry behind me alerted me to the fact we were not alone. I took two steps towards Kate and managed to get away from the gunwoman before Sawyer had her on the ground, disarmed and restrained with handcuffs.

Another SUV screeched to a halt, blocking in the original SUV…the one I refused to enter.

"Ana get back inside the convention center NOW…and take Kate with you! Where the fuck are you Prescott?" Sawyer yells in his communications device. He stops the woman from struggling to get away. "Miss Martin, I will beat you within an inch of your life if you don't stop fighting me." Sawyer tightens her handcuffs to the point she whimpers. He pauses and listens to whatever information is coming through his earpiece.

"Is she a real kidnapper?" I asked, astonished. Before Sawyer answered, the sound of shattered glass distracted us. The driver of the SUV had been dragged through the smashed driver's window by someone I can't see. I can hear sounds of scuffling and blows being exchanged. Momentarily, the driver was bodily thrown to the back of the vehicle. Taylor was immediately on top of him, handcuffs at the ready. Before the driver could quit whining, Taylor had him up and handcuffed to the back rear door of the SUV. The driver was wearing a black suit…but not as nice as Taylor's or Sawyer's usual attire. Stun me! The driver almost resembles Christian. He's not a tall or as lean. His hair isn't the right color bronze, but the planes of his face, the long fingers…someone hoped if I saw him at a distance; I would mistake him for Christian.

"Situation?' Taylor yells at Sawyer.

"I've got her restrained. Will you please tell Ana and Kate to get their asses back into the convention center and find Prescott? Convention center security called 911; we have police and ambulance incoming. Prescott has been shot. By the way, we're going to need a second ambulance. I may have broken Miss Martin's ribs and hand."

I finally get Kate back inside the convention center. Once she realized it was a genuine kidnapping attempt…the ace reporter was unleashed. She takes pictures for the _Seattle Times_ and I couldn't stop her. Six convention center security guards point their guns at Prescott…who has restrained Elena Lincoln. There is a terrified teenage boy lying on the floor with his hands stretched above his head.

"Prescott!" I let out a yelp and run in her direction. The convention center security tries to stop me, but Kate intervenes and I slip through their line of defense. "Prescott," I kneel down. She has a knee in the middle of Elena's back; gun drawn in her right hand. Her left hand holds a zip tie which is firmly fastened around Elena's hands.

"WTF, Prescott? I thought you were behind me?" I said. "I would never have left the building if you weren't."

"I had a…feeling…which made me halt and observe the crowd behind us. I dropped back to a display and watched. I saw Mrs. Lincoln and that boy. She told him you were going to get schooled for fucking with her life. She promised him if he was good; he would get to watch her punish you. I tried to arrest and subdue her but she attacked; trying to wrestle my gun away from me. We fought for my gun, and I got shot."

"Drop the fucking gun!" The convention center security yells at Prescott again, but Elena's string of profanities overpowers their commands. Prescott rips a handkerchief out of her pocket and gags Elena instead of using it to stem the blood dripping from her leg. She punches Elena in the face for trying to bite her. Ryan appears out of nowhere and attempts to talk sense into the convention center security. Prescott's blood drips on the floor …Elena's mutters profanities through the gag. Prescott informs Elena that her face is going to get bounced off the floor if she doesn't shut up. Sawyer is back inside, dragging a petite brunette who he forces down onto the floor at Ryan's feet with a snarled order to keep an eye on her. Sawyer whips out a knife and cuts the seam of Prescott's pant leg to above the wound.

"Needs pressure," he commented.

"I can't take care of it right now," she winced.

He rolled up her pant leg to even with the wound, layering as much material on it as possible. He pulled off his tie and wrapped it twice around her leg and tied it off. "That should help until we get some EMTs for you."

"Good field dressing," she looked down at it and concentrated on Elena Lincoln.

Everyone shouts and draws weapons. I just pick a bench against the wall midway in the hall. If I decide to run away I've got an equal shot at getting to the loading bay doors or the doors back to the convention hall. Can I get lost in the convention center? If I make it back to the main elevators, I can get to the first floor, and maybe get out the front door and get to the street? I look back at those doors and shake my head. Convention center security barred paparazzi from entering the north service hallway. They took pictures of the whole mess before convention center security started moving them away from the entrance so they can secure the doors. I seriously want to hide…I want to get into a vehicle and drive until I'm in Emmett, Idaho where no one knows me. No, wait...some actor is from there...which means incessant media. I need to go to a town where no one has internet, media or time to read tabloids.

Kate abandons her shopping bags and high heels next to me. She is a blonde dervish taking pictures, pictures and more pictures and emailing them as fast as possible to _Seattle Times_ and to her father. She circles…snapping pictures about twenty feet from the action…running laps from the loading bay doors to Prescott. One of the convention center security makes a grab for her…but she must have ESP because she feinted and sprinted in the other direction before he can stop her.

Before the convention center security can get anyone to cooperate; the loading bay doors admit a dozen members of the Seattle SWAT team.

"Everyone shut up!" The SWAT captain announces their presence via a bullhorn. He confirms the convention center security cleared and sealed the north service hallway doors to the convention center. Paparazzi shout and pound on the doors; adding to the general cacophony. One guy is assigned to me. He stands next to me, arms crossed against his chest, surveying the bedlam. "I think you might be the only sane one here," he commented. Kate's convention center security collided with the SWAT guy assigned to capture Kate and get her settled. They both land on their asses on the floor but Kate dances out of their reach…shooting pictures and emailing as quickly as possible.

Prescott's convention center security screams in tandem with the SWAT guy assigned to her but she ignores their orders to drop her gun. Sawyer ignores men assigned to him; Ryan ignores his team also.

The ambulance comes for Prescott, but SWAT won't let them enter until they have Prescott under control. She won't budge until one of the SWAT guys takes her statement. She refuses to holster her gun and continues to subdue Elena. DCS is called for the teenager, who refuses to talk. The convention center security supervisor shows up with camera footage on a tablet to show to SWAT captain.

I'm in a state of shock. I think I must be in shock. My smart phone trills _Your Love is King_ over and over again. Christian is calling. He didn't appreciate my threat to assign _Who Can It Be Now_ by Men Down Under as his ringtone. I never know which shade of Christian is calling…I thought _Who Can It Be Now_ was appropriate_._ I had considered Meatloaf's _I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)_ but I think the irony would be lost on him. I pull the smart phone out of my purse. Crap! Instead of voice mail; Christian texts he is sitting outside with Welch and wants to know if I need him. Oh yeah…I need him like I need this current headache to become a full blown migraine. I look up at the SWAT officer standing next to me. He keeps me in a 20-foot protective bubble.

"When you are ready," he said, "I need a statement."

I put my head between my knees and laugh hysterically. My laughter is only broken by the continuous ringing of my phone. I hand him the phone. "Please tell Mr. Grey I am fine, unhurt and unable to talk to him or see him until you get a statement and release me. He needs to quit calling right now and handle the situation outside."

"Language! Do you kiss your beautiful fiancée with that mouth?" My SWAT officer snaps into the phone when he accesses the call. I hear a lull in Christian's yelling outside and over the phone. "I'm Officer Heaton. Miss Steele is fine, unhurt and unable to talk on the phone until I get a statement from her and she is released." He listens to Christian's yelling again, "Sir, you cannot come in. She cannot come out. She requests you deal with the situation outside. I'm warning you in advance, SIR, I'm hanging up and shutting off her phone." He does and I hear silence outside the building followed by the sound of a cell phone bouncing off the outer doors. Another smart phone bites the dust.

"Temper, temper," he snaps in the direction of the outer door. He hands my smart phone back to me. "Ready for that statement?"

I put my head between my knees and laugh hysterically.

"Are you in shock?" Heaton asked. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

It hurts to keep laughing this much. My ribs hurt, my breaths feel tight. My head floats... I straighten up and control myself. I'm only prolonging the agony by not talking to Heaton.

The EMTs enter – Taylor and Welch restrain Christian from entering with them. They flow past us. Prescott hands her gun to the SWAT guy assigned to her. He bags it as evidence. Prescott is finally on a gurney and getting checked by EMTs. Ryan assumes her position, with one knee in Elena's back. His gun is not drawn. He argues with a SWAT guy over Elena.

"Why were you here today?" Heaton asks me.

"My friend and I came to the Bridal Faire to support her mom who is a vendor." I point out Kate, who takes pictures of Prescott being wheeled away by the EMTs.

"We're going to have a conversation about tweeting your location, Katherine Kavanagh!" Prescott yells as the EMTs roll her away.

I look at Kate, dumbfounded. We were already surrounded by paparazzi. What was she thinking?

Kate successfully ditched her assigned SWAT officer again and races around shooting pictures of everyone. She's too busy taking pictures and texting to pay attention to Prescott's threat. This does not bode well. Her SWAT officer yelled at her to put down the cell phone. She didn't listen to Prescott, what makes him think she'll listen to him?

I hear yelling outside through the door…_yes, sir; that's my baby_…screaming at the EMTs about Prescott.

I just sit in a pile of shopping bags, watching the door…waiting for Christian to enter and have a nervous breakdown. Instead, he's outside; yelling at Taylor, the handcuffed SUV driver and Welch while yanking his hair out by the roots.

I look up at the SWAT officer guarding me. "If we don't let him in here, and sit him down, he's going to have a nervous breakdown, or an anxiety attack…then you'll need a second ambulance.

"No can do," Heaton shakes his head. "I'm ordered to prevent you from talking to anyone until I take your statement. The SWAT officers outside are trying to get statements from all of them. What is in the water you people drink?" He shakes his head.

There is a flurry of activity outside again. Two SWAT guys move the handcuffed SUV driver to a SWAT vehicle. SWAT guys question Taylor, Christian and Welch.

There is a flurry of activity inside. SWAT has Miss Martin on her feet and moves her toward the loading bay doors. She fights her SWAT officer until he hears something through his communication device. He stops, yanks out his Taser, releases her arm and Tasers her. She is knocked on her ass in seconds. He leans down, grabs her by the waist and hoists her over his shoulders. I watch as he carries her outside and lays her down on a gurney manned by a new round of EMTs. When he handcuffs her to the side rail; it dawns on me; she's wearing clothes similar to mine and her hair is arranged like mine.

The next gurney out of the ambulance is used for the SUV driver. They pat him down, and he winces when they touch one of his knees. He's not pleased to be handcuffed to the gurney and lets out another yelp when one of the EMTs touches his face.

Before the door closes; I look out and see Christian yelling into a phone…who is he yelling at? Whose phone did he commandeer since he smashed his?

The teenage boy is on his feet, being pulled aside by a SWAT officer who is waiting for DCS before he interrogates the boy. Sawyer submits to a pat down by SWAT and is questioned. He gives them the gun with silencer presumably intended for use on Kate and me. He refuses to relinquish his weapon which is a point of contention until the SWAT officer gets Sawyer's credentials out of his pocket.

I observe as Elena is dragged to her feet in preparation of being relocated also. The SWAT officer is an idiot; he removes her gag. "I'm going to sue you for false arrest," she screams at me. "This is false arrest," Elena yells at her SWAT officer. She starts kicking at her SWAT officer. He's less patient than Miss Martin's escort. He already has his taser in hand. The moment he releases her with his left hand, his right hand applies the Taser to her ass. She goes down and there is no change in the expression on her face because of her Botox dependency. The bitch is sans panties and flashing her naked pubes to the world. He swears quite loud and long about how disgusting his day has become. Kate laughs hysterically while taking pictures of Elena; sans panties. Where the hell is she posting that picture?

I put my head between my knees and laugh again as the SWAT officer throws Elena over his shoulders and hauls her out of the building. I catch a glimpse of Christian's face and he is furious. His SWAT officer detains him from confronting her. She is dumped into a SWAT vehicle. The vehicle is closed; Elena is caged for transport. Her SWAT guy pounds on the roof and the vehicle departs. He walks over and joins the SWAT guy talking to the faux SUV driver. The loading bay doors close. I finally catch my breath. I look up at my SWAT officer and shrug my shoulders.

"Now that we're clearing the area, do you feel ready to answer some questions?" He asked gently and sits beside me.

"I was a model for Couture by Celeste in section 4A this morning. Katherine Kavanagh came with me. When I was done modeling for Celeste Kavanagh; Kate and I had lunch." I nod in her direction. Her SWAT officer finally cornered her and demands she email him a copy of all the pictures she took. Then he escorts her to a bench opposite me. "After lunch we wandered around the bridal fair and did some shopping. But we were being overrun by the media. I couldn't look at a glass of water without being questioned if I was shopping for glassware; or if I preferred still or sparkling water. I told Kate I had enough. I notified my CPO Prescott, the one they just took out in the ambulance, that we were ready to leave. She contacted Sawyer, my lead CPO. He called for our SUV to come up to the loading dock to pick us up. We were getting ready to leave when a black Audi SUV pulled up. Sawyer," I point him out to the questioning officer, "told me never to get into an SUV unless one of the security team or Christian opened the door for me."

"Christian Grey?" He asked.

"Yes, he's my fiancé," I proudly show off my ring. "I thought Sawyer exited the building before us to get to the SUV we used today. I thought Prescott was behind us. Anyhow, Kate and I exited the building and stood by the stairs to the loading dock when someone came up behind me and put a gun in my ribs. She ordered Kate and me to get into the SUV waiting for us."

"Since your security didn't open the door to the SUV; did you suspect something was wrong?" He asked.

"I didn't suspect anything," I lied. I wasn't about to say I thought it might be a test of my protocol training. That would not have gone over well. "I was waiting for Sawyer to appear and hold the door open. Before that happened, someone shoved a gun in my ribs and ordered me to get into the SUV."

"So why didn't you get in the SUV?" He asked. "She had a gun on you?"

"After I refused to get in the vehicle, and before I could defend myself…there was a scuffle behind me and I turned to see what was going on. Sawyer tackled a petite brunette, disarmed and handcuffed her."

"Where did he come from?" Heaton asked.

"I don't know. You would have to ask him." I replied.

"Then what happened?" He asked.

"Sawyer yelled at Kate and me to go back inside and find Prescott. He said she had been shot. But before we could enter the building, Taylor pulled up and blocked the wrong SUV from leaving."

"And then?" He asked.

"Taylor fought with the SUV driver from the wrong SUV. Kate took pictures. We came inside. Prescott had subdued Elena Lincoln and some teenage boy. I checked with Prescott. She told me to go sit down. I sat here with our shopping bags and Kate ran amok taking pictures of everything and everyone."

"Do you know how Prescott got shot?" He asked.

"No, I didn't hear gunfire and the only gun I saw was the one in my ribs."

"Do you know the person who tried to kidnap you?"

"No," I'm not about to reveal she might have known Christian.

"Do you know the woman who was restrained by your CPO Prescott?"

"Yes, she is a business partner of my fiancé; her name is Elena Lincoln. She owns the Esclava Salons. She had a vendor booth at the bridal faire this weekend. I never saw the booth, but she's on the list of vendors." I handed him the Bridal Faire program.

XX  
Sawyer's POV

WTF? A bridal faire? Ten thousand people in 100,000 square feet of space; 300 vendors and staff that I have no time to vet. I understand Ana wanting to help her friend's mother, especially since Mrs. Kavanagh agreed to sell one of her couture gowns to Ana for the wedding. Prescott followed her into the dressing area. I stood watch outside. What is it with women? Every single female between the ages of puberty and pre-menopause has hit on me today. Several of them asked if I rented myself out as an escort for weddings. Granted, I'm wearing a nice suit; but I'm not _The American Gigolo_. Taylor owes me an extra time-off bonus. There's not enough money in the world to pay me for doing this today. Jera and I haven't had a moment to text or email since Grey announced the engagement…forget about kissing, touching or fucking. I think I'm going to be a lonely boy if I keep working for Grey. The problem is; I like working for the guy despite the fact that he's a monumental pain in the ass sometimes. I like being Ana's CPO. She's normally easy to guard…but today is an exception!

WTF! What is Susannah Martin doing here? Why is she observing Ana in couture wedding finery? Why is she doing dressed like Ana in her street clothes this morning? Is she trying to media prank Ana again? I alert Prescott we have a doppelganger observing Ana. Before I can get to her; Martin disappears. I access the list of vendors – yes; just as I suspected, Esclava Salons is in section 4D. I will keep Ana out of that section somehow – even if I have to tell her Elena is in there. Crap! Now paparazzi take pictures of Ana in that wedding gown. They aren't interrupting Mrs. Kavanagh's show; but you can tell they are jackals waiting for their feast. Prescott alerts me about the paparazzi she recognizes. I alert Taylor and tell him about the paparazzi. Our schedule is out of here and home to Escala before three o'clock. Taylor communicates he informed Grey about Ana's departure. He confirms Grey changed his plans and will intercept her at the convention center; ETA about 2:30. He sent her a text that he's done for the day and will pick her up. I explain we will depart via the north service hall to the loading dock, level four. I text Ryan about SUV logistics for departure.

XX

Finally, Ana and Kate are ready to leave this fiasco! I alert Prescott I will conduct a sweep of the north service hallway to the loading dock. I head in that direction and note I've picked up a tail. Martin! I duck into the security office and flash my credentials. I watch their screens and notice Martin exited through the north service hallway out onto the loading dock. Convention center security shows me how to access the loading dock through a staff walkway. Martin will not see me approach her from behind. I use their hidden access and watch for her.

Prescott communicates Steele and Kavanagh entered the deserted north service hallway and head to the loading dock. She says there is a situation but does not elaborate.

XX

WTF? Steele and Kavanagh exit the building without Prescott. A black Audi SUV, not one of Grey's fleet, pulls up, coming to a stop in a way that Ana cannot see the driver. Martin slips behind Ana…with a gun. Christ, I hope Ana remembers not to enter the SUV. I come out from my access point and tackle Martin to the ground. I think I broke a couple of her ribs then I took her down. I think I broke her right hand removing the gun from her grasp. I yell at Ana and Kate to get back into the building and wait for Prescott.

I disarm and restrain Martin with a pair of handcuffs. The driver of the SUV has not seen me subdue Martin. He nd is surprised when another black Audi SUV blocks their departure point. Taylor exits Grey's SUV and runs to the driver.

Prescott's voice comes in over my earpiece; she's been shot with her own gun during a struggle with Elena Lincoln. She's bleeding but she restrained Elena Lincoln and a teenage boy with her. Convention center security filmed the shooting. They call for SWAT and EMTs.

I hear Taylor break the window on the faux SUV. I can hear thumps – obviously the driver is fighting back. That driver is a stupid shit – obviously he doesn't know he's dealing with Taylor – decorated Marine, _improvise, OVERCOME, adapt_. Hoorah.

Kavanagh takes pictures of the melee and ignores my orders to get back inside where it is safe.

Shortly I hear the sound of handcuffs. I can see the driver handcuffed to the back door handle of the SUV.

"Situation!" Taylor snaps at me.

"I've got Martin restrained. Will you please tell Ana and Kate to get their asses back into the convention center and find Prescott? Convention center security called 911; we have SWAT and EMTs incoming. Prescott has been shot. By the way, we're going to need a second ambulance. I think I broke Martin's ribs and her hand."

XX  
Taylor's POV

WTF? I hear Prescott's voice in my earpiece. She's been shot. I hear Ryan announce he left the SUV in parking and is on his way up in a security elevator. He'll be on the fourth floor in minutes. Where the fuck are Ana and Kate? If they've been hurt, the boss is going to own someone's ass before the end of the day. As long as he's not chewing my ass; I can maintain. The SUV hits the top of the trunk ramp and I see a black Audi SUV sitting by the curb. I know from the plates it is not one of ours. I angle the SUV I'm driving to block the other SUV from leaving. I yell at Welch to keep the boss in the SUV.

I head for the driver when shock registers on his face. He's blocked in and can't escape. He stupidly locks the driver door to the SUV…LIKE THAT COULD KEEP ME OUT! I have my gun drawn and use the butt of it to break the driver's window which shatters into accident safety crystals instead of shards. I could care less if the window shatters all over the fucker. I knock the rest of the glass free from the frame, holster my weapon and try to haul his ass out of the SUV. The stupid dumb shit is wearing his seatbelt. I have confirmation, he isn't one of ours. My men are trained better. I don't see Ana or Kate, but I will subdue this fucker. No one is kidnapping those girls today…not on my watch…no fucking way. I unlock the door and undo his seatbelt to haul him out of the SUV before he recovers from the shock of the broken window.

He fights and it gives me great pleasure to break his nose…break his Hollywood sunglasses…and perhaps break a rib or two when my knee connects with his torso. He tries to fight back…what a laugh…I think Miss Steele could inflict damage on this wimpy fucker. I duck his well-telegraphed swing and bounce his ass off the side of the SUV. He catches his breath and comes back for another swing at me, but my fist connects with his jaw. He lets out an oomph sound and attempts to head butt me. REALLY. HEAD BUTT ME; YOU STUPID SHIT…NOW YOU HAVE A BROKEN NOSE! I dodge; get both arms around his torso and throw him to the back of the SUV. He bounces off the bumper…ooooh…that's gonna leave a contusion on his left knee. I'm on him before he can stagger to his feet. I whip out my handcuffs, shove him against the SUV, bouncing his head off the back window. I have one hand cuffed before he can shake his head and focus. The other arm tries to take a swing at me, but I connect a solid punch to his shoulder blocking the swing. I grab for his free arm and close the handcuffs on him. He looks a great deal worse for wear, and is sporting my handcuffs threaded through the top handle of the SUV's tailgate.

"Situation!" I bark at Sawyer.

"I've got Martin restrained. Will you please tell Ana and Kate to get their asses back into the convention center and find Prescott? Security called 911; we have police and ambulance incoming. Prescott has been shot." Sawyer yells. "By the way, we're going to need a second ambulance. I think I broke ribs and her hand."

Fuck me… Sawyer has Susannah Martin on the ground and in handcuffs. What the hell was she planning?

"He's going to need EMTs too. His nose broke when he tried to head butt me. I'll bet you next week's bar bill that I broke ribs." I said with a certain amount of satisfaction. Our primary and secondary are unharmed – and the enemy has broken bones.

XX  
Christian's POV

Who the hell is in that SUV and why is…WTF? What is Sawyer doing? Ana stands on the loading dock…unprotected…where the fuck is Prescott? Taylor slams on the brakes and stops our SUV inches from a parked SUV. It looks like it belongs to my fleet. I know it is not one of mine because the driver didn't exit to open the door for Ana. Taylor screams at Welch to keep me in the SUV. He's out of the SUV heading for the driver. He breaks the window to the SUV and opens the door…it looked like he tried to yank the driver through the window but the dumb shit is in his seatbelt. That's how I know he doesn't work for me…my security staff doesn't wear their seatbelts. My eyes don't deceive me – the driver is Isaac Reynolds, Elena's longtime submissive. Where the hell is Elena?

I ask Welch what is going on when he holds up his hand to block my question. I'm ready to punch the fucker out. Who the hell does he think he is – shushing me!

"Convention center security called SWAT and EMTs." Welch communicates with Prescott.

"Who's hurt?" I scream at him. Ana had better not have a scrape or a bruise or I'll kill someone.

Welch snaps at me, "Kidnapping attempt, Sawyer has one, Taylor has the driver, and Prescott was shot by the third." Taylor, using his best DI voice, bellows at Ana and Kate to get back into the building which drowns out anything Welch attempted to say. What is Kate doing? Oh hell and damn! Inquisitive Kate _Ace Reporter_ Kavanagh has surfaced. She's taking pictures. I email Cynda Howard, head of GEH Communications Team, that all hell is breaking lose and get ready to quash pictures and news stories.

Ana and Kate retreat inside the building, Sawyer has his kidnapper up off the ground with her gun – _FUCK ME_ – it is Susannah Martin. What the hell is that bitch doing trying to kidnap my Anastasia? I reach for the door handle but Welch is in my face telling me not to exit until the situation is handled. Of course – I fire him immediately.

Welch ignores me and listens on his earpiece. "Sir, Prescott reports that she subdued kidnapper number three and an additional person who was with her. You're not going to like this – Prescott subdued Elena Lincoln."

I let go of the door handle immediately and call Roz before Welch answers his cell which rings steadily.

"Roz, it's Grey. Call Franco de Luca right now. Send security for him. I want him at Grey House within the hour. Assemble the Legal Team. I want Elena Lincoln's shares in the Esclava Salons chain frozen under article five of our partnership agreement. I want the paperwork in place for me to reclaim her shares. She's about to be arrested by the police and I will be damned if she's going to bankrupt that chain to pay her legal fees. I want you to process paperwork selling Franco de Luca all my shares in the six Esclava Salons effective now, three p.m. today."

I listened carefully to what Roz was saying. "If all the bank loans and outstanding bills cleared on Wednesday, if GEH was removed as a creditor on the company charge cards and charge accounts; if we have the business appraisal; then yes – I want to sell my partnership to Franco. Sell it to him for $100 per salon; claim everything as business loss. I want out from under the salons before Elena gets arraigned. Get the signature cards from the banks for the accounts and get Franco's name on them and take Elena's name off. Bring me the paperwork and a notary so I can sign off today. I want Franco's check for the six salons deposited TODAY. Why? Why am I doing this? That miserable bitch tried to kidnap Anastasia! Contact Carrick – and tell him to meet me at Escala – and bring my mother. This is a monumental fucking disaster." I hang up the phone and am out of the SUV running toward Taylor when SWAT and an ambulance arrive.

Before we enter the building and before I find Anastasia; SWAT intercepts us. A dozen of them enter the building and when the doors open; I can see Ana sitting on a bench, surrounded by shopping bags. I don't know who put her there without security but I'm going to fire someone.

XX  
Prescott's POV

Thank god we finally leave this place. I'm talking to Taylor. This is bullshit, allowing Ana to attend open events like this; over 10,000 people in a 100,000 sq. ft. area. Concerts, opera, theatre, sports events where she is sequestered in a private box – fine. Open events like this – NO WAY. I don't give a damn how friendly my primary is with the Kavanagh family. I don't care if she's been used to going where she wants to go and doing what she wants to do. The moment she started dating Grey, her life changed! My effectiveness is compromised by the sheer number of people. She wasn't able to relax or enjoy lunch because the paparazzi were everywhere except her dressing room. I threatened the lives of a dozen creepers because they breached the Steele bubble. I communicate with Sawyer…primary and secondary are headed back to 4-A. Ana looks like she doesn't want to be here; but is trying to hang out with her friend who seems to bask in being photographed and followed. SOME PEOPLE NEED TO GET A GRIP! Grey's messages he's coming to pick her up. It's time for us to exit. The paparazzi ratchet up their attention, questions, and shouting. If we keep moving at this pace…Kate and Ana will hit the north service hallway doors in less than twenty minutes.

Sawyer, ahead of us by 20 paces, veers off with no warning. Where is Sawyer going? He's not headed to the north service hallway. Kate and Ana don't follow him but continue forward to the north service hallway. There's no convention center security anywhere in a 30-foot 360 circle of us. Are all those Saturday and Sunday Smurfs taking tea at the same time?

Ana and Kate enter the north service hall. I don't see anyone near the doors. My intuition kicks my ass. I drop back to a display to watch what is going on. WTF? What is Elena Lincoln doing following Ana? Better yet…who is the teenage Christian Grey doppelganger at her side? I circle the other way around a display and end up in the hall behind Lincoln and Steele. I hone my hearing on Lincoln.

"See that bitch," she purrs at the boy, like a mangy cougar. "She is going to get schooled for fucking with my life." She stops to stroke the boy's arm, and purrs again. "If you are a good boy, you can watch me punish her."

"Will I get to fuck the blonde?" He asks eagerly.

Before she can reply; I tap her on the shoulder, my gun drawn, "Stop right there Lincoln!"

Ana and Kate exit the loading bay doors before I have a chance to stop them. I radio Sawyer they are at risk and to get them back in here.

Lincoln backhands the kid. While I'm watching her right hand; her left claws sunk into my gun hand. Why am I fighting this bitch for my gun? I should just blow her ass away, but I need to contain the situation. _Contain my fucking ass._ That bitch is fighting me for my gun and it discharges. Instead of shooting hot lead in her cold heart – she shot me. The boom startled her and she let go, but the bullet has done its damage. I can feel my upper left thigh screaming with pain and burning like I'm in hell. Fuck…I haven't been shot in over five years. That twat just ruined my safety record.

I jump her, pushing her down. She is on her front and I press a knee into the flat area of her back under her shoulder blades along her spine. I dig a zip tie out of my pocket to restrain her when the doppelganger gets antsy. I point the gun at him and demand he lay down. My thigh is dripping blood onto the hall floor. The kid has gone wide-eyed and I expect him to pass out at any moment. Lincoln struggles with me but I restrain her. I relieve some pressure off my thigh by leaning into her. It cuts down on her air supply and prevents her yelling obscenities.

Convention center security yells at me to put down my gun. _Are they fucking nuts? Cinderellas, you came to the ball a little too late._ Security yells at me again. I concentrate on Lincoln and the doppelganger and ignore them. Minutes pass and my radio is quiet…like it took a hit instead of me.

Ana and Kate return inside the north service hallway. Ana sees me on top of Elena Lincoln and runs toward me. Convention center security attempts to stop her, but Kate intervenes and Ana slips their clutches. She apologizes for leaving the building without me. When convention center security staff order me to drop my gun again; I ease off Lincoln and let her bellow obscenities at all of us. Ana concentrates on me. I order her to go to a bench in the middle of the service hall and wait there until Sawyer, Ryan or I can safely move her from the building to Grey's SUV. Then I calmly reach in my pocket, remove a handkerchief and use it to gag Elena Lincoln. The bitch tries to bite me and I relish giving that Botoxed bag a good face punch. She's not as plastic as she looks; her left eye is going to be bruised. I got her good. "Shut the fuck up," I yell at her. _I heard she likes to restrain and gag teenage boys…it's your turn, bitch!_

Ryan appears with more convention center security and attempts to contain the situation. They act like they'd love to shoot me…which panics the doppelganger more. I want to keep him under control and threaten Elena that I'm going to bounce her face off the floor if the kid don't shut the fuck up, lay down and wait for the police to question them.

Sawyer enters the building through the loading bay doors; god knows how. We're surrounded by SWAT and the convention center keystone cops. He drops a young woman on the floor at Ryan's feet. She vaguely resembles Ana…was she a ruse? Meant to take Ana's place while the kidnappers got away? She's dressed like Ana, down to her shoes and hairstyle. She's an inch taller and a good fifteen pounds heavier. Her hair is obviously a bad dye job to resemble Ana's mahogany hair – and the length is all wrong. Her complexion is too sallow – it's nowhere near as fresh as Ana's. Additionally; that bitch has either had a hard life or she's got a handful of years on Ana. Taylor would fry our asses if we were fooled by that snatch. Having turned his protective duty over to Ryan, Sawyer cuts my pant leg and examines the wound. After he rolls my pant leg up as a bandage, he whips off his tie to secure. _God that pressure feels good on it. I'm thankful it's not a sucking chest wound where I would have to keep a finger in the bullet hole while trying to steady my gun on my captive._

Ana sits on a bench like she's found safe haven. But she shakes her head back and forth between her doppelganger, Elena Lincoln and occasionally observes Grey's doppelganger. That's a stunned face. I know she's trying to maintain…but any SWAT worth his badge is going to surmise there are issues here that fueled a kidnapping attempt.

XX  
Welch's POV

_Fired?_ Did that temperamental asshole just tell me I was fired? My people just stopped a kidnapping attempt of their primary and secondary charges. Go ahead, Red, tear your hair out. We have more pressing issues than worrying about buying you Rogaine or hiring a Bosley-approved surgeon before the wedding.

XXXXX  
Later that Day

"You were warned about screaming," the Seattle Police Department guard Tasered Elena. "You had your one phone call; your lawyer chose not to come until one hour before you are arraigned. You will await arraignment in solitary confinement since you can't keep your mouth shut. Once the morning shift change occurs and we will notify the oncoming staff where you are." He called out for another guard and they transported Elena to solitary confinement; wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that clashed with her bleached blonde hair and red nails. It accented the orange in her fake St. Tropez tan.

While one guard was escorting Elena to solitary, a SPD van pulled up with a medical prisoner. She whined about being in pain to the driver.

"I suggest when you get your phone privileges tomorrow that you call someone who cares." He snapped at her, helping her down out of the van. "Medical says your breathing may be compromised by your bruised ribs. They won't give you any pain killers for your broken hand. We've got aspirin, acetaminophen and ibuprophen in the infirmary."

"Do you think the court might release me on house arrest?" She asked quietly.

"I've never seen anyone who attempted a kidnapping with a firearm get released before." He shrugged. "Prisoner for the infirmary; women's side," he spoke with finality into the communication box at the back entry.

XX

"Prisoner for the infirmary, men's side." A guard held tight to Isaac's arm, taking him to processing. "Broken nose, cracked ribs, bruises."

"Can I get my phone call?" Isaac asked the detective observing the booking process.

"When we're through questioning and processing you; I'll see what I can do. You want some free advice…it sounds like you will be charged with conspiracy to commit kidnapping. If you tell us everything we want to know, we'll put in a good word with the DA to go lighter on your sentence. You've been Mirandized; let's talk." He led Isaac to an interrogation room. "Did you eat?" He asked kindly.

"No," Isaac replied.

Detective Clark texted someone. "Hamburger, fries and coke okay?"

"Thank you, yes please. Can I ask a question?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know if we'll answer it." Detective Clark responded. "We just got back from Mr. Grey's penthouse after questioning his fiancé, her best friend, the chief of security and three guards. One of their guards was shot and taken to surgery."

"I didn't have anything to do with that," Isaac said. "However, what I tell you is going to require a search warrant, more detectives and a unit from the Special Crimes Unit. Elena Lincoln was caught with a teenage boy, right?"

"Maybe," Clark replied.

"She's grooming him to be her newest sex toy." Isaac explained.

"How the hell do you know that?" Clark demanded.

"Because I'm 24, and I'm too old for her. She likes her boys young and horny. She gets them when they are fifteen or sixteen and she trains them to please her. She's got training tapes and pictures at her house of dozens of boys."

"Do you have anything to do with her acquiring those boys?" Clark asked.

"No, I normally don't see them. I know she has a new boy toy when she tells me my sexual services aren't needed for a while. A few weeks, or a few months go by; then she'll tell me she's lonely and wants to play. It's how I know she's done with the current boy. Elena and I started having a sexual relationship when I was seventeen and too stupid for words. She says I'm too old for her, but the truth is – I've outgrown her bullshit and I'm ready to move on."

"Let's start at the beginning. Tell us everything about the plot to kidnap Anastasia Steele." Detective Clark said.

"Let's start at the real beginning – with Elena being obsessed with her business partner, Christian Grey. She always hoped their business partnership would morph into more. I don't know if you noticed, but I look a little like him, and so did the teenage boy you questioned today. He met Miss Steele in May, and Elena's been aggravated about it…" Isaac was in a mood to reveal all.

XX

Ana's POV

Everyone departed Escala, the police, Kate, Elliott, Welch, Barney, Roz, Franco and a legal team from Grey House. Christian sat in his study, at his desk and nursed a scotch. I wandered through the condo, having showered and dressed for bed.

"That fucking bitch!" Christian threw his glass at the wall, reveling in the shatter of the glass. It relieved a little of his anger. But then he realized I was in the room. He rose from his chair and headed toward me with a certain light in his eyes that I felt was…disturbing.

Before he crossed the room, I held up my hand in a stop motion. "I love you. However, having said that…it's been a hell of a day, I'm glad to be home with you, and I want to curl up in your arms and feel safe. You can homicidally angry at Elena, Susannah and Isaac…but sex with me is not going to be a panacea to ease your fright about my safety. I did nothing to facilitate a kidnapping. You know I did everything I was told by my security staff. I sat on the bench and waited for them to remove my kidnappers. I stayed in my office during my interviews to lessen interaction with overtly interested police officers. Unless you are seeking refuge in my love and reassurance in my arms…you're sleeping somewhere else tonight, or I am. In your parlance…I'm not taking a punishment fuck because your emotions and feelings are out of control. Call John and scream and shout or get drunk… I'm not sharing my body or your bed while you are in this state." I marched out of his study and went to my office.

XXXXX  
very early Sunday, September 11  
Christian's POV

I stopped and stared at her, reaching for the phone to call John. In Ana's parlance, everything went pear-shaped today. I had planned a birthday dinner for her and planned to introduce new toys to our vanilla with a twist sex life. I had a set of Y-clamps for her birthday, in gold, with her birthstone as embellishments on each of the three clamps. I planned to eat birthday cake off her luscious body, ply her with champagne, attach the Y-clamps, give her a birthday spanking that would leave her wringing wet and then fuck her into next week.

XX

"Bottom line, Christian; don't borrow trouble. Ana is safe. She followed her security protocols. She is not responsible for this. You are not responsible for this. The people responsible have been caught. I agree you now have sufficient legal cause to shut down _The Women_ website. Franco might take on the task of relocating your submissives, but some of them, such as Dr. Charlotte and Sabine Falco, have lives and businesses in Seattle. They have not been involved with the sub club or the website. Have Carrick attend the arraignments and report back to you. If you believe it is a good idea to pay off Isaac and have him gather information for you and then leave town, follow your instincts. If Elena is charged with pedophilia, I will help you tell your mother. Thank you for the invitation, but Rhiann and I cannot attend a birthday breakfast for Ana. If she is having difficulty coping after today's events; have her contact Zann." John listened for another moment. "What do I recommend? Find Ana, carry her to bed, lie down next to her, kiss her good night and just breathe. Don't think, just breathe. You'll fall asleep fast enough."

I carry a semi-coherent Ana to bed. I lay her down and spoon with her, holding her in my arms. I breathe with my nose in her hair. She stretches and then rolls over, her face just inches from mine.

"Are you okay?" She asks tenderly.

I nod.

She takes my face in her hands and says, "I love you," and slowly kisses my mouth, and then she moves to my eyes, my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and my chin. Her pouty little mouth gently nibbles on my earlobe and I'm lost. I'm swept away with desire for this petite, perfect woman. She nibbles across my jaw and down my throat, pushing me onto my back. She brushes soft, soft kisses down my chest…and I feel fire…but it's not from contact with my chest…it's fire for her. The sensation of her in my arms washes over me like warm sunshine.

I pull her up and kiss her more intensely than I meant to, but she's responding, holding me, her hands planted on my biceps. "I want you," I say as I nibble on her lips, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I can tell," she said dryly, rubbing her breasts against my chest.

Her attitude disappears when I begin licking, pulling, kissing and sucking her perfect nipples ardently. I keep my mouth busy along with my hands, caressing, massaging, stroking from base to nipple until her body tightens and I feel a gush of wetness on my groin from her release. "Hum, you really liked second base tonight," I tease her.

"I need you," she said.

"Do you want birthday sex, or fast and furious make up sex?" I asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	23. Chapter 23

Just Breathe, Chapter 23 – Birthday and time crunches before the _Big Day  
_Sunday, September 11  
Ana's POV

"This should wake you up…" Gail handed me tabloids and set my tea next to me.

_**Thwarted! Anastasia Steele foils her own kidnapping!**_

_**Anastasia models at Seattle Bridal Faire – almost kidnapped!**_

_**No prenuptials for Christian and Ana! It's love or nothing!**_

"I think I like that one the best," I pointed at the front page pictures of Christian and me entering Escala last night; hand in hand.

"I got an extra one to mail to your mother." Gail laughed. "By the way, I think the paparazzi have tripled downstairs. The doorman sent them to the common area south of the building. Police and security are keeping them fifty feet from the building. The doorman sent up 100 messages from the press earlier. I just tossed them; unless you want to deal with it."

I groaned.

"The Greys are here already; they are in the study with Christian. Your father is with Taylor in the security office. The doorman just announced Elliott and Kate are on their way up with Mia and Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan."

"I'm sorry everyone missed the lovely dinner you made last night. It's very good of you to prepare breakfast for everyone." I thank her for all her work.

"The police enjoyed your birthday dinner; so enjoy this morning with your family. I'm just glad we're celebrating your birthday, not feeding FBI and waiting for ransom demands." Gail shook her head.

XX

"Really," I blushed. "I don't need birthday presents…I'm just glad to have a belated birthday to share with all of you." I raised my mimosa to toast all of them. "Being with all of you – best present I ever had."

"We're glad you're here to celebrate with us also," Ray said. "I cannot believe you were almost kidnapped yesterday!"

"I can't believe we spent hours talking to the police. They finally let us leave the convention center; but they transported us separately. I think they came here just to eat Ana's birthday dinner under the guise of questioning us over and over." Kate shook her head. "I owe you Christian and you Ana!"

"Well, I hope you forgive me for quashing some of your pictures. Especially the ones of Ana laughing into her knees. Since Prescott had been shot; I didn't want the press labeling Ana as insensitive." Christian's bland tone belied his overwhelming need to protect Ana.

"Well, I think yesterday's events pulled me out of the coffee urn and into real reporting!" Kate gloated. "I'm glad we were unharmed; but I'm thankful for the boost to my career!" She kissed Elliott excitedly. "I won't be the assigned reporter when they are arraigned tomorrow or when they go to trial, but I get to be a star witness!" She laughed contagiously. "Although, my dad would be especially happy if they all pled guilty and were incarcerated immediately. The Bridal Faire assignment went off without any problems. I've been assigned a puff piece on interns working at the top ten companies in Seattle called _Interns Dish Internships_. It's due for the October 2nd lifestyle section."

I laughed. "Good luck with that…I think our wedding announcement will overshadow anything else in the papers."

"We tried to do a coordinated birthday effort," Mia said. "You know how Christian is about organizing things."

"I know I will love all my presents," I said, "but not until after breakfast, okay?"

XX

I blew out the candles on the lemon and cream cheese swirl coffee cake Gail made for my birthday breakfast. "Just to get things started, Christian gave me this," I pointed out the charm bracelet gracing my wrist. Mia and Kate set to examining it and claiming over the charms: ice cream cone, mask, book, running shoes, helicopter, boat, glider and graduation cap.

"You can admire it later, ladies," Christian said. "Okay – who drew the _something you need_ cards."

Grace and Ray held up their gifts. I reached for Grace's gift and opened it. "It's lovely," I gasp and stroke the lovely black leather briefcase. It is so soft!" I open it and examine it. "So much handier than the totes I've been using. Plus it will hold my laptop! Thank you Grace and Carrick." I gave her a hug while he squeezed my left hand.

"You are very welcome," Grace smiled.

"My _something you need_ present," Ray said casually, sipping his tea to draw out the suspense, "comes in two parts. Here's part one." He handed over an 18x18 square wrapped package.

I opened it with a bit of curiosity, laughing aloud when it was completely unwrapped.

"Nerf gun and target, for stress-relieving target practice. You can either put it up at Grey Publishing, which I recommend, or behind your office door here at Escala." He shrugged. "I figure if it's at Grey Publishing, you can write down the things annoying you daily and then shoot at them. Besides; you need it for the second part of your present, which is my presence for at least the next week. I'm staying with you until Taylor can find a new female CPO. Prescott is out for six weeks. She can work at three weeks, but you'll be on your honeymoon and she won't be allowed to travel. Taylor has to replace her for a while. I may need that toy to relieve my complete boredom at your office."

"She does want to come back, right? We didn't scare her off?" I asked.

"Prescott was shot in the upper thigh. The bullet was lodged close to her femoral artery. She was rushed into surgery because they thought her circulatory system might be compromised. Sawyer applied a field dressing with pressure because that Prescott could not stop what she was doing to apply pressure to her wound. However, the artery was not injured, they removed the bullet and she's recovering just fine. But, Prescott is pretty pissed at Elena for ruining her five-year safety record," Christian said. "I sent flowers, chocolates and a new iPad with an Amazon gift card so she can get music, games, movies or books to entertain her while she recovers. She gets released Wednesday if she behaves herself. Ryan is taking her home. I arranged for Welch to give her six weeks off with pay."

"Does she have someone to look after her?" Grace asked.

"Family – mom, dad, and younger sister who is studying to be a nurse," Christian reported.

"Thank you, Ray," I hug him and he hugs back.

"My _something you need_ present," Christian indicates a large box, decorated with a smaller box. I shake my head. I open it and find a lovely set of cobalt blue luggage consisting of a very large rolling suitcase, a medium rolling suitcase, a carry-on size rolling suitcase and a cosmetics case which sits comfortably on top of all of them and straps to the handles. There is also a cobalt blue passport portfolio to carry my itinerary, airline tickets, passport, money, ID, etc.

"Thank you love," I give him a chaste kiss. After last night…I don't dare put any heat or passion in my kisses. I don't want to embarrass Ray or Christian's family with over-the-top displays of affection.

Kate interrupts before we get overly mushy. "Our presents," Kate said. "Elliott and my presents are _something to read_. You need your iPad."

I opened my iPad and there was a new app on it. "The British Library?" I asked.

"You have to have something to do on your honeymoon," Kate said. "I know you're not going shopping for Italian shoes or attending an afternoon runway at Dior in Paris."

"Hey!" Christian started to object, thinking Kate might know something about the honeymoon but Grace tapped his arm and shook her head.

"My _something to read_ is a contract," Christian held up a manila folder. "Basically it says that you will be the CEO of Grey Publishing on your 30th birthday. It delineates your training and steps toward that goal. I know you will want to discuss it later and read it before you sign."

"Yeah…about that…reading later," I promise and give him a wink. He just shakes his head at me.

"Our turn," Frannie and Theo announced. "We drew the _something to wear_ gift with Mia." She smiled and passed a small box.

I open the box to find a beautiful vintage white and rose gold watch. "It's lovely!" I thank them.

"It will go with your wedding rings," Frannie said.

"It's also a promise of sorts," Theo said. "It's about time Christian had someone to share his life with and we hope to have more time to spend with both of you."

"Symmetry," Kate smiled. "Ana can do that."

Mia passed me a large box. "I drew the _something to wear_ card too. I know you hate to shop. I also know your mom has been really vocal about what you wear to the rehearsal dinner. So, I bought you something gorgeous."

I sighed mentally and opened the box. Inside was a blush pink dress. I pull it out and hold it up to me while Kate swoons.

"That is gorgeous!" She examines it. "Lace-embroidered tulle with beading over satin. Boned bodice for support, A-line skirt. Scoop neckline, sleeveless. There's no way your mother can object to this dress. It has a wrap which matches the overlay."

"We'll have to go shopping for shoes and a purse to go with it," Mia announced.

"Huh uh…" I shake my head. "From now until the wedding is over, I'm only going to work and appointments. I'm not giving anyone a chance to kidnap me, hit me with a car, drop a paint can on my head, or any other misfortunes." I look at everyone at the table. "I know we can't talk about yesterday. However, I'm not running away from anything but I'm not giving anyone an opportunity to finish yesterday's agenda. I have a ton of work to clear from my desk, not to mention wedding things."

"I personally think Ana has the right idea," Carrick interjected with nod of approval from Ray.

"My _something to wear_," Christian passes a rectangular box to me.

"I have enough presents from you," I protested.

"You need this one," he insisted.

I opened it to find a tennis bracelet and stud earrings in pink diamonds and white gold to match my engagement ring. "They're lovely," I murmured, stroking them.

"They're perfect accessories for your rehearsal dress," Mia announced.

I managed to give Christian another chaste kiss.

"Hey," he protested. "Don't I deserve a better kiss than that?"

"Yes, but I thought we should not embarrass Ray or your family by overly graphic public displays of affection." I tease.

"Speaking of public displays of affection," he kissed my forehead and pulled me down to his lap, "I intend to kiss you every time paparazzi are around. If our lips are busy kissing, we don't have time to answer stupid or invasive questions."

"I'm glad you reminded me," I turned to Carrick. "How is that NDA coming for my mother and Bob?"

"Done. As quick as the arraignments end tomorrow; I'm off to Georgia to speak to your mother. I won't come back until I've explained it and they have signed. Should I ask her to stay in Georgia until Tuesday before the wedding?" Carrick asked.

"Please," I ask and catch a look on Elliott's face.

"Spill Elliott…" I order.

"She's been calling the condo and leaving messages," Elliott confessed. "She's freaking out because she can't get ahold of you except after six at night, which is eight her time. Bob's an early sleeper. He's ready for bed by nine, which means she only has one hour…"

"One hour to overload me with suggestions, questions and comments," I sigh.

"Yeah," Elliott said morosely.

"Send everything to voice mail; block her calls; I don't know what to suggest. I called her the first opportunity last night and instead of being worried that we were almost kidnapped…she wanted a stitch by stitch description of the dress I modeled." I rolled my eyes…catching a frown from Christian.

"Everyone, send Carla messages and calls to me," Mia offered. "Dad, give her my cell number. I can give her enough things to think about so she'll leave you alone for another couple of weeks until she arrives."

"How can you do that," Christian asked.

"Well, I'll tell her some of the graphics she sent won't come through because they are too large and it bounces her emails. That means she needs to lower the resolution of the graphics before she can resend them. Or, she will have to send the graphics one at a time, which will be time consuming. She can't create a Pinterest page and upload graphics there to view because it's banned by her NDA." Mia laughed. "I'll get her to send me the seating chart for the rehearsal dinner and then suggest changes. I'll enlist her help for a seating chart for the wedding and then one for the wedding reception, but at the last minute I'll let her down gently and tell her that you and Christian worked it out."

"And if that's not enough?" I asked.

"Well, we'll discuss the bridal attendant's shoes – peep toes, pumps, stilettos, suede, leather, dye to match, Louboutin versus Kate Spade versus Prada versus Jimmy Choo versus Manolo Blahnik. Then when she arrives, Kate and I will show her the Kate Spade silver glitter peep toe shoes we're wearing with their matching handbags."

"If that's not enough to distract her?" I asked.

"We'll talk about the spa, the services, the ambiance, the food and what services she might like? We're getting natural French manicures…but I'll string it out suggesting she send pictures of acrylic nails with grey, pink and white motifs."

"You are evil," Grace said in an appalled tone of voice. "I will cut off your clothing allowance if I ever suspect you're pulling something like that on me."

"It's okay mom…I know you need to go buy shoelaces," Mia laughed.

"Shoelaces?" Frannie asked.

"It's the secret buzzword Mom gives her security staff when she's tired of shopping with me," Mia said.

Ray excused himself from the table; but I could hear him laughing in the security office.

XX

Before everyone left, we discussed the arrangements for the wedding. Carrick found a judge who will officiate. He signed an NDA and was rewarded with a wedding invitation when he signed. He agreed to create a gag order for when Christian and I obtain our marriage license. He and his wife are added to the invitation list. Grace explains venue issues are all under control and she has signed NDAs from her vendors. She has the string quartet; they have signed NDAs. She gave them the wedding details.

Elliott has two wedding DJs for us to vet. He leaves their web information for us to go out and check their song lists and watch their promo materials. They are both willing to sign NDAs with a caveat that they are allowed to bring one staff member to help and that they are allowed to list us as clients on their website after the wedding is over.

Kate shares pictures of the flowers. Everything looks lovely, especially the low centerpieces in antique silver bowls with antique silver candlesticks for the tables. We disagree on the flowers for the mothers. I think leis made from baby roses are excessive and Grace concurs. She and I select wrist corsages of baby white roses with a trio of streaming grey, white and pink ribbons for the mothers. We choose simple white rose corsages for Frannie, Rachel and Gail. The linear rose bouquets Kate and Mia will carry are lovely also. Gail says Sophie's basket of white rose petals is the perfect size for her to carry. The boutonnieres Kate chose are perfection. Christian's will be heart-shaped like my bouquet. It will be fashioned from three baby roses. The topiaries she selected are breathtaking. The rose wreaths are elegant. Kate has chosen a florist and they signed their NDA also.

Taylor says the transportation details are in order. He will have two SUVs to transfer guests from the Bellevue Hyatt to the house. Taylor has asked Sophie to join him and his ex-wife has granted him permission. She won't make it to the rehearsal, but Taylor says he and Gail will talk to her when he picks her up on Friday night. She will know where to dress, walk and stand. Gail explains Sophie's dress and shoes have been ordered and will arrive this week. Gail verifies the caterer is hired and signed his NDA. The baker has been hired and signed his NDA. The cake topper has been ordered and is due to arrive this week also.

Theo asks Elliott what they are doing for a bachelor party and Christian intervenes and explains the morning sail and afternoon golf plans. Elliott is staying at Escala with him Friday night. The tuxes will be delivered to Bellevue on Friday. The men will dress in the pool house on Saturday.

Frannie asks about a bachelorette party and Kate explains it will be spa day with champagne and a catered lunch at the Elaia Salon at the Hyatt. We will all meet at Escala at nine on Friday and go by SUV to the salon. When we're finished at the salon, we'll return to Carrick and Grace's house where Kate and I are sleeping overnight. We do a head count and it will be me, Kate, Mia, Carla, Grace, Frannie, Aunt Rachel and Gail at the spa. Our clothing and accessories will be delivered to Bellevue by Friday at the latest. Mia has arranged for three aestheticians from Elaia Salon to be in attendance to fix hair and makeup for the bride, bridal party, mothers and grandmother. They will touch up any manicures that need it.

We cover the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Rehearsal will be at five on Thursday in Bellevue with the rehearsal dinner at Canlis beginning with cocktails at six and dinner at six-thirty. Grace explains there will be a wedding breakfast/brunch for everyone at their home in Bellevue beginning at nine on Saturday; but the bride will be served on a tray in her room to keep the groom from seeing her on their wedding day.

Mia is next. She says everyone invited has returned their RSVP. So far the table arrangements are working. None of my single co-workers are bringing plus-ones. I laugh and tell Christian I'm going to ask Elliott to bring a half dozen construction workers to drink and dance with the ladies. Christian just shakes his head no at me.

Christian explains Welch talked to Treehouse and had them sign an NDA. They will not release the information about the donations from our wedding until after it is announced in the paper. Then they are welcome to use pictures of us for their press release and on the donors' page of their website.

XX

"I cannot believe Elena tried to kidnap Miss Steele," Taylor shook his head over and over.

"What's hard for me to believe is that Isaac decided to out Elena to the police. "The boy who was detained was being groomed to become her new submissive." Christian said. "His mother was arrested for public intoxication and driving under the influence when she came to SPD to pick him up. The boy agreed to tell SPD anything they wanted to know if they sent his mom to rehab instead of sending her to jail. SPD found space for him in a good foster home that specializes in helping teenage boys. He's been added to the list of kids supported by Treehouse. Welch gave them a donation for the boy when he discussed the wedding with them. They will ensure the boy gets counseling, clothes and anything he needs. He maintains Elena never touched him and Isaac concurs. Franco claims the boy just started working for Elena this week. It was a close call, but we've saved him."

Carrick sighed. "The truth is; I don't know if he would have become Elena's submissive. He followed along with her yesterday because he thought he was going to get a shot at Kate. What worries me is the police were granted a search warrant for Elena's home. She may have evidence of your arrangement."

"Are you attending the arraignment tomorrow?" Taylor asked Christian.

"No, I'm sending Dad, but he's going to let me know the outcome before he goes to Georgia." Christian said. "I'm off to bed. Ana isn't sleeping well; which means I'm not sleeping well. Please make sure we're all up by six in the morning. Ana needs to swim; Ray will guard her. I have a kickboxing appointment with Claude."

XXXXX

Before Midnight; Sunday, September 11 and early hours of Monday morning, September 12

Asia Manning returned home from her job at American Traveler Truck Stop. She worked there as a waitress on weekends in high school. As soon as she turned legal, she started working as a cashier in the truck stop mini mart. She filled in as an on-call waitress when asked, like today. She waitressed during the day shift; cashiered during swing shift. She was tired and glad Monday was her day off.

She had seen too many bad lifestyle choices in the last six years. She didn't want to think about living in Felony Flats, a crappy area of Las Vegas where bright neon lights didn't permeate the darkness of people's souls. She should move somewhere safer, but she was saving to take online classes and weekend seminars to earn college credits. She wanted to get a degree in public administration. She wanted to change her corner of the world one day at a time.

Around two a.m. Monday morning, Asia awakened to screams from the apartment below. Armed with a baseball bat; she tiptoed down the stairs. She met this couple during the early summer block party. Through the slightly ajar door; she could hear the man swearing at the woman.

"Your daughters too good to come to dinner again?" He sneered. "They were no-good worthless bitches who needed discipline. You're the stupid bitch who let them go live with your parents. I don't want to hear how much you miss them!"

Asia peeked through the doorway and saw him choking the woman. The woman passed out and he threw her to the floor. He staggered to the bottle he left on the coffee table. What looked and smelled like a nice roasted chicken dinner slid down the walls of the dining room and puddled onto the floor. The dining room table was overturned and the apartment was a wreck.

Asia stepped back from the doorway for a minute, holding the bat next to her body, breathing slowly. The other two apartments in the building were empty. The previous occupants snuck off in the middle of the night before the new month started. The landlady, an elderly but extremely nice lady, had cleaners and painters around this week to clean up the mess left in the wake of human roaches scurrying away in the night. A thudding sound caused Asia to peek around the door frame again. The man passed out, his head hit the wall; his bottle hit the floor.

Asia cautiously entered; closing and locking the door behind her. She knelt over the woman and felt her pulse. The woman was unconscious but alive. She picked up a semi-clean dishtowel and the bottle of booze. Using the dishtowel, she pried the man's lips and mouth open, slowly pouring the rest of the contents of the bottle down his throat. If he didn't die from alcohol poisoning, or by choking to death, Asia hoped the woman would kill him and put him out of her misery. She placed the bottle in his hands, several times, making sure lots of his fingerprints and palm prints were all over the bottle. She left the empty bottle lying on the floor near his outstretched hand.

She felt the woman's pulse again. It was getting stronger. Asia unlocked the door and opened it with the edge of the dishtowel, wiping her fingerprints from it. She closed it from the outside and wiped her fingerprints off the outside door knob. She tiptoed back upstairs and shoved the dishtowel to the bottom of her trash can. She showered with a loufa mitt and washed her hair. She made a pot of coffee and closed up the windows to retain the cool night air in her apartment. She dressed completely, vacuuming herself all over to keep from shedding hairs in errant places. Just after dawn, the woman downstairs began screaming again.

Asia grabbed up her baseball bat and ran down the stairs. She pounded on the door, yelling at the woman to open up. The sobbing woman came to the door, her eyes blackened and visible grip marks bruised around her neck.

"He's dead..." she sobbed; hoarse from her near-strangulation.

Asia felt for his pulse. There was none. Nor was there any vomit. She wasn't sure how he died, but she bet on alcohol poisoning.

Asia called the Las Vegas Metro Police Department, "I need to report a death and you better bring paramedics. Mrs. Morton looks like she's been beaten and strangled." She gave them the address of the apartment building and the apartment number. The woman stood for a long time looking around the apartment and looking down at her husband's body. She never moved; Asia got a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped her in it. They went out and sat on the steps until the police came.

The Medic West EMTs wheeled the woman to their ambulance. Asia was quartered on the stairs by questioning police officers. She explained she had been at work yesterday; having pulled a double shift working as a waitress on the day shift and cashier on the swing shift. She came home exhausted and collapsed into bed about midnight. She was dressed, ready to go back to work if the truck stop called for her to fill a morning shift for them, when she heard the screams. Since she lived in Felony Flats, she had the baseball bat for safety. Then she wrote down everything again, attempting to make her handwriting shaky, like she was in shock. When the story on paper matched what she told the police officer; she signed off on the form. The officer gave her a card with the case number if she remembered anything.

The coroner arrived within record time. Pictures were taken of the woman, the apartment, the dead body. The coroner stated Mrs. Morton had defensive injuries; Mr. Morton had none. An autopsy would have to be performed. The woman was transported to the hospital, the man's body transported to the morgue. Asia took the police officer upstairs and found the phone number for the landlady. The officer used his cell phone to call.

Asia left minutes after the police and paramedics. She went to a large park and prayed. She didn't pray to not be caught, or for forgiveness for perhaps taking a life. She did not pray for the deceased's soul; but prayed the woman could find peace, health and live a productive life. She prayed the woman's daughters would find peace, health and live a productive life. She heard him several times over the last few months. He ranted at Mrs. Morton's teenage daughters, calling them whores, beating them with his fists when they were unlucky enough to get too close to him. She celebrated a month ago when the girls came to her and begged for a ride to their grandparents' home in Pahrump. She was pleased to deliver them to their grandparents – bruises and all. That was the end of their living with the abusive drunk, Stephen Morton. She gave the grandparents her cell number and offered to testify against Morton in court if Mrs. Morton tried to bring her daughters back to that situation. Asia remembered how tough it was to live with an alcoholic stepfather. She couldn't wait to get away. One minute after midnight on her 18th birthday, she was out of the house and sharing a pay-by-the-week hotel room with another girl. She had not returned to her mother's home since.

Asia went to North Vista Hospital to see Mrs. Morton. She stopped in the auxiliary gift shop for a bouquet of flowers. Asia felt awkward when Mrs. Morton thanked her for her coming downstairs and for her help. Tears began to form in the woman's blackened eyes. Asia gave her the flowers which turned the tears of unhappiness to tears of joy.

Mrs. Morton's indignant sister revealed secrets. "The police have been here twice to question my sister. She's told them she cooked dinner and waited for Stephen to come home. He come home drunk as usual; ruined the dinner; trashed the apartment and beat Olivia unconscious." She reached out and held her sister's hand. "She can't remember Stephen choking her, but the doctor says there are pinprick hemorrhages in her eyes and fingerprint bruises on her neck which indicate she had been choked. We all know Olivia didn't kill Stephen. The bottle finally got him. We've known for a while that it would."

Asia left the hospital and went home. She parked in the back of the building and entered by the security door between the building and the garage. She showed her identification to the CSI as they departed, having processed the crime scene. Police tape barred the doorway of the Mrs. Morton's apartment. Asia lay on her futon chaise for a long time, thinking of all the things she would miss in life if she were caught. She made the decision to move. She would apply for school loans and grants and get herself out of Felony Flats. Surely she could find a better job. She had six years of work experience at the same place…that should show she was reliable. If she could get a job working for a state agency; they would help pay for her education.

XX  
Mid-morning, same day  
Christian's POV

"Isaac asked to speak to me alone before he was arraigned. He signed an NDA which he backdated to the day he met Elena. He said Elena's submissives resembled you in one way or another: tall, lean, redheads, light-colored eyes. The boy with her at the Bridal Faire was the closest she had come to finding your doppelganger since she met Isaac. He tried to be patient when Elena picked up a new boy because she always came back to him. He was angry with her. He counseled her that it wasn't safe to seduce teenage boys; but she would not listen. She mentioned she hoped he would last for six years like Isaac and like you." Carrick signed. "Once Elena left to set up at the Bridal Faire, Isaac accessed her house. He claims he took every bit of information he could find about you and Ana, especially explicit pictures of you as a teenager. Isaac said it took hours, but he's sure he retrieved everything connected to you. He destroyed it in a barbeque pit at a park before he went to the Bridal Faire. It's why he arrived just before Ana exited the building. He believes there is nothing to tie you to her personally. You're free." His quiet voice unnerved me.

I understood. Elena no longer had proof of a relationship between us. It would be her word against mine. If asked; I will say she was a business partner who wanted _MORE _from our relationship. That ought to frost her ass.

"Isaac Reynolds was charged with conspiracy to commit kidnapping. Susannah Martin was charged with conspiracy to commit kidnapping, attempted kidnapping and possession of a firearm while committing a felony. Elena Lincoln was charged with conspiracy to commit kidnapping and attempted murder. She was just going to be charged with assault with a deadly weapon until Prescott's surgeon informed the DA the bullet was lodged less than two centimeters from her femoral artery. The doctor insisted it was attempted murder and is willing to testify, so the charges against Elena were changed. As soon as the police finish searching her home and find enough evidence, more charges will be invoked." Dad reported. "I'm on my way to the airport as we speak."

"Thank you, Dad," I whisper hoarsely on the phone to him. "If Isaac contacts you again, please tell him I owe him. I'll help him start a new life somewhere else when Elena's sentenced and shipped to prison."

"She called my office; the morning of your engagement announcement in the paper," He admitted. "She demanded I create a prenuptial for Ana to sign. She said you paid off a dozen women before Ana. She suggested if you offered Ana a lot of money; she'd get out of your life."

"Not going to happen," I said; feeling stronger than before. "Yes, there were women before Ana; but I never loved them. They wanted anything I gave them - car, clothes, jewels. In exchange, they provided sexual companionship. Ana doesn't want things my money can buy, Dad. Ana wants me; she loves me. I didn't know what love was until Ana came into my life. Elena can't believe I love Ana. Love is a foreign concept to her."

XX  
Before lunch, Grey Publishing

"Ray," Hannah approached him. "There was a call for Ana. The woman identified herself as an officer of the Las Vegas Metro Police Department. I wouldn't put her through; this is her phone number." Hannah handed him a message slip with the officer's name and phone number. "I don't know if it's someone from Ana's past trying to reconnect with her; or if it is a media ploy."

XX

"Samantha Sullivan; how can I help you?" A cheerful voice answered the mysterious phone number.

"This is Raymond Steele of Montesano, Washington. You left a phone number for Anastasia Steele." Ray's voice did not reveal his curiosity.

"Mr. Steele?" the voice sounded surprised. "You may not remember me, but I was the girl who helped Ana pack when she moved back to Montesano with you. We were on the track team together."

"The strawberry blonde," Ray recalled. "Five feet, eight inches tall, 120 pounds, you bite your fingernails when you are nervous?"

"That's me, sir," she said. "I have a message for Ana; but I can give it to you."

"What's up?" He asked gently.

"I'm an officer for the Las Vegas Metro Police Department. I was called to a crime scene early this morning."

"Stephen Morton?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes, sir. He assaulted his current wife and then drank himself to death. The coroner says he died of alcohol poisoning. His blood alcohol level was .31. Nevada's legal limit to drink and drive is .08. I'm pretty sure he was drunk when he drove home." Samantha related.

"Does anyone know you're calling me?" Ray asked.

"No sir, this is my private cell. I don't believe anyone knows my connection to the dead man either. I Googled Ana and found her engagement announcement which is how I knew to call Grey Publishing for her." Samantha explained.

"Thank you for the information, Samantha," Ray said kindly. "Are you doing alright? Is life good for you?"

"Yes, I graduated from A-Tech in Las Vegas; joined the police force and am taking forensics classes at UNLV. Mom moved away from the complex where we lived when Ana moved home with you. I would never have recognized Mr. Morton. I had to see his identification to verify it was him."

"What's going to happen to his body?" Ray asked.

"If Mrs. Morton claims it; she'll be in charge of the arrangements. I don't think her family will let that happen. He'll probably be cremated and his ashes stored in one of Clark County's unmarked crypts. If that happens, there will be a death notice in the paper for three days if friends want to come forward. Usually in cases like this; they don't."

"Has anyone connected him to Ana?" Ray asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't find anything regarding Ana at the crime scene. His current wife was unable to give much information about his life previous to her. She claims his family was dead when she married him. Since he died from alcohol poisoning, my partner and I moved it into the solved cases pile. My unit commander will read our reports and the coroner's report; but I doubt if he assigns us to research it any further. Once he reviews the reports; he'll give us the authority to release the crime scene. Once that happens; everyone is free."

"Please call me with any updates," Ray gave her his number, thanked her and hung up.

XX  
Ana's POV

"Let's go for a drive before dinner," Christian escorts me to the Grey Annex parking garage and seats me in his sports car. We're followed out of the garage by one of the black SUVs from Christian's fleet.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to do this after I picked you up from the Bridal Faire, but since everything was crazy, I postponed it until now. Put your seat back, close your eyes and relax. I apologize that you didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm not complaining," I smiled at him, closed my eyes and listened to the music. I must have dozed off, because it seemed only a few minutes later when Christian woke me by softly calling my name. As I become coherent, Christian turns left into a driveway. We're stopped before two ornate white metal gates set in a six-foot-high, pink sandstone wall. Christian presses a button on his door handle and the electric window hums quietly down into the doorframe. He punches a number into the keypad and the gates swing open in welcome. He gives me an uncertain smile.

"What?" I ask calmly. "What's up? I watch the gates swing close and the SUV following us is no longer there.

"Taylor, Sawyer and Ray went back to Escala. I had an idea about something and they didn't to intrude." Christian said.

We head up a tree-lined lane just wide enough for two cars. On one side, the trees delineate a densely wooded area on one side of the lane. On the other side there is a vast area of grassland and wildflowers, creating a meadow. The evening breeze softly ripples through the grass and the evening sun highlights the wildflowers. It's lovely…utterly tranquil and suddenly I remember a line from Jane Austen, _To sit in the shade on a fine day and look upon verdure is the most perfect refreshment._

The lane curves around and opens into a sweeping driveway in front of an impressive Mediterranean-style house of soft pink sandstone. It's palatial. All the lights are on; each window brightly illuminated in the gathering dusk. There's a black BMW parked in front of the four-car garage, but Christian pulls up outside the grand portico.

"Promise me you'll keep an open mind?" Christian said anxiously as he turned off the car.

"Yes, because it must be important to you if you changed the appointment from Saturday to tonight." I answered quickly. _Lord, please don't let this be Elena's home. I can't help myself from feeling a little dread._

The dark wood doors open and a petite older woman with dark brown hair stands waiting. I amend my prayer_. Please don't let this be the home of someone he was once involved with, like Dr. Charlotte. _

"Mr. Grey." She smiles warmly and they shake hands.

"Miss Kelly," he says politely.

Once she can tear her eyes away from Christian's beautiful face…she realizes he is not alone. She smiles at me and holds out her hand, which I shake. "Olga Kelly," she introduces herself.

"Ana Steele," I reply.

She stands aside, welcoming us into the house. I'm puzzled when we step in. The place is completely empty. We are standing in a large foyer. The walls are a faded primrose yellow. The old-fashioned crystal light fixture shines brightly on the dull hardwood floor.

"Come," he says and taking my hand, he leads me through the archway in front of us into a large hallway. It's dominated by a curved, sweeping staircase with an intricate wooden balustrade but still he doesn't stop. He takes me through to the main living area, which is empty, save for a large faded gold rug and four crystal chandeliers. I notice the room is huge and double height, a little like the great room at Escala. The balcony above must be the landing of the second floor. There's a huge fireplace and a whole line of French doors opening onto the terrace. It has an old-world charm.

Christian leads me across the room and outside through open French doors to a large stone terrace. Below us there's half a football field of manicured lawn, but beyond that is a panoramic, uninterrupted vista of late afternoon settling over the Sound. In the distance lies Bainbridge Island. On this crystal clear evening, the setting sun sinks slowly, glowing neon pink and flame orange, beyond Olympic National Park. The blue of the sky… aquamarines, azure, cobalt, indigo, cerulean…meld with the darker purples of scant wispy clouds and the land beyond the Sound. It is nature's best, a visual symphony orchestrated in the sky and reflected in the deep, still waters of the Sound. The scenic beauty renders me speechless.

I realize I'm holding my breath in awe and Christian is still holding my hand. As I reluctantly turn my eyes away from the view, he's gazing anxiously at me.

"You brought me here to admire the view?" I whisper.

He nods; his expression serious.

"It's amazing…astounding…wonderful…incredible…marvelous. Christian; thank you," I murmur, letting my eyes feast on it once more. He releases my hand.

"How would you like to look at it for the rest of your life?" he asks.

"What?" I whip my face back to his, staring…lost in his grey eyes as much as I was lost in that panoramic view.

"I've always wanted to live on the coast. I sail up and down the Sound coveting these houses. This place was just put up for sale. I want to buy it, demolish it and build a new house; just for us," he whispers and his eyes glow, translucent with his hopes and dreams.

"Why do you want to demolish it?" I ask, looking back at him.

"I'd like to make a more sustainable home, using the latest ecological techniques. Elliot could build it."

I gaze back at the house again. Miss Olga Kelly, the real estate agent, is too busy watching Christian to interrupt our conversation with facts about the size of the lot, boating access, etc.

"Can we look around the house?" I ask.

He blinks at me. "Sure," he shrugs, puzzled.

Miss Kelly's face lights up like Christmas when we head back in. She's delighted to take us on a tour and gives us the spiel.

The house is enormous: twelve thousand square feet on six acres of land. As well as the main living room, there's the eat-in kitchen with an attached family room. The kitchen suite contains a pantry, mudroom, laundry and wine cellar. There is a formal dining room, a music room, a library, a study, housekeeper quarters and au pair quarters. Downstairs in the basement there's a home theatre/media room, a game room/playroom for children and a home gym with a lap pool, sauna and shower room attached.

Miss Kelly points out all sorts of features, but basically the house is beautiful and was obviously at one time a happy family home. It's a little shabby now, but nothing that some TLC couldn't cure.

As we follow Miss Kelly up the magnificent main stairs to the second floor, I can hardly contain my excitement; this house has everything I could ever wish for in a home. "Couldn't you make the existing house more ecological and self-sustaining?"

Christian shrugged. "I'd have to ask Elliot. He's the expert in all this."

Miss Kelly leads us into a master suite where three sets of French doors open onto a balcony and the view is still spectacular. I could lie in bed and gaze out all day, watching the sailing boats and the changing weather. The master suite includes a master bathroom, of course, his and hers walk-in closets.

There are five additional bedrooms and two baths on this floor. Kids! Carla remonstrations come crashing on me. I don't want guest bedrooms on the family floor. Could we convert the housekeeper or au pair quarters into guest rooms? Miss Kelly suggests installing riding stables and a paddock on the grounds since there is room to accommodate. Horses! Terrifying images of my few riding lessons flash through my mind, but Christian doesn't appear to be listening.

"The paddock would be where the meadow is at the moment?" I ask.

"Yes," Miss Kelly says brightly.

To me the meadow looks like somewhere to lie in the long grass and have picnics, pick wildflowers, kiss Christian behind a large tree…not to house four-legged fiends of Satan.

Back in the main room, Miss Kelly discreetly disappears and Christian leads me out onto the terrace once more.

Christian pulls me into his arms and tips my chin up with his index finger, staring intently down at me.

"Lot to take in?" he asks, his expression unreadable.

I nod.

"I wanted to know you liked it before I bought it."

"The view?"

He nods.

"I love the view and I like the house." I explained.

"You do?" He seemed surprised.

I smile shyly at him. "Christian, you had me at the meadow."

His lips part as he inhales sharply, then his face transforms with a grin. His hands fist in my hair and his mouth is on mine. He kisses me almost senseless. "I brought a picnic dinner, just in case," he said. He murmurs something to Miss Kelly who gives him a key and departs. He comes back with a blanket and a picnic basket. I kick off my shoes and get comfortable on the blanket to watch the changing sky.

Christian opens the picnic basket and takes out a bottle on Sancerre, opens it and pours me a glass. "Here's to our house,' he toasts.

"So you're going to buy it?" I ask.

"Yes."

"You'll put Escala on the market?"

He frowns. "Why would I do that?" He pulls out Chicken Caesar Wraps; a salad made of halved cherry tomatoes, cucumber slices, carrot matchsticks and short asparagus spears; a tub of cold roasted rosemary red potatoes; and a tub of fresh strawberries and kiwi fruit.

"To pay for…" My voice trails off; of course. I blush.

He smirks at me. "Trust me, I can afford it. Besides, we're renovating the playroom; I don't think there's a place in the new house for one." He winks. "Tomorrow at lunch time, I'll have Miss Kelly bring the paperwork so we can put in an offer on the house. What?" He sees my face.

"What if we don't get it? I've heard that people seldom get the first house they look at. What if someone else puts in a better bid?" I ask.

"Won't happen; I paid to have the showings embargoed for a week so that we're the first ones to see it. Consequently, we'll be the first bid. Also, I'm willing to pay the asking price to get it. I want to sign the papers for it and have the sale go through while we're on our honeymoon. I'll send the address to Elliott and tell him we're buying it and to work out suggestions about what to do with it. If he gets the blueprints to us before the wedding, the work should be completed before December first. We could celebrate Christmas in our new home."

"I'd like to suggest something," I bite my lip.

"Don't bite that lip or I'm taking you back upstairs to christen the master bedroom, sans furniture." He warned.

"I'd like to convert the housekeeper quarters and the au pair quarters into guest rooms. I don't want guest rooms on the same floor as the family bedrooms."

"Planning on being loud, Mrs. Grey?" He smirked.

"No, I figure Elliott could do something with soundproofing our quarters like he did at Escala. I suggest we convert the chauffer quarters over the garage for a security monitoring station with sleeping quarters for security as needed. I'd like to build a cottage or two between the garage and the meadow for staff like Gail and Taylor. Plus, when you build a boathouse, we can put more quarters over it for guests if needed."

"All of that went through your head while we were touring the house?" Christian asked, amazed.

"Well, a few other things went through my head… I'd like the family room to open out onto the patio and I'd like to upgrade the master bathroom. Is it possible to put in a large tub that has a view out to the sound? I wouldn't want anyone to see in to the house, but I think a bubble bath just watching the sun set on the Sound seems very…decadent. I want to locate the boathouse and pier so that there is no line of sight into our bedroom and our view of the sound isn't impacted."

"Maybe put the boathouse and pier behind the garages by the proposed cottages?" He asked.

"I'd like that," I said. We toasted the house and ate our picnic dinner, watching the sun set.

"Let's go christen the meadow," he whispered lasciviously to me, gathering up the blanket and basket.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, September 14

"Sorry to interrupt your work day," Detective Clark apologized. "I know you are very busy," he apologized to Christian. "I asked to meet with you today because I have news and I'd rather answer all the questions at once. While we found pictures and tapes Elena Lincoln had of teenage boys; we have no names. Isaac Reynolds doesn't know any of them. We can try to run visual recognition programs on the pictures and tapes; but we cannot guarantee we will be able to get a match. Unless one of them comes forward; we cannot charge her with pedophilia. We've talked to the boy who was detained at the time of Miss Steele's attempted kidnapping. He doesn't know any of the boys in the pictures."

Carrick gasped.

"I know this comes as a shock to you. We've consulted the Sex Crimes Unit at SPD. She was not on their radar; not even a hint from a source. Unless the person/persons she's involved with decide to come forward, we don't know where to look for possible victims. It looks like she will not be charged with pedophilia until we get more proof."

"Well, that's a media catastrophe waiting to happen." Christian commented. "It will look like Isaac lied about Elena to get even with her. Will it affect his testimony in court?"

"She hasn't been charged with pedophilia. She will still go to trial over shooting your security officer and attempted kidnapping of Miss Steele. Her lawyer has not asked what evidence we removed from her home. While we did not find proof of the kidnapping plan; we have video proof of it from the WSCC security chief, Isaac Reynolds and the boy."

"I've already assigned PR staff to monitor the press over Elena's arrest, the attempted kidnapping and my business association with her. We'll just step up our monitoring of the situation." Christian explained.

"We're keeping track of who she calls daily, which has been her lawyer and who visits her, which has been no one. We'll keep an eye on that situation also." Clark promised.

XX

Carrick explained the meeting with Detective Clark to Grace.

"You don't think she…touched…Christian do you?" Grace asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "He admitted to me the bitch seduced him when he was a teenager. Lincoln caught them together when he was 21. That's why Lincoln beat Elena and divorced her. Christian felt guilty and gave her the money to start Esclava Salons. It's why she was obsessed with Christian. It's why she hated Ana. She's always hoped Christian would be with her."

"Do you think Ana knew about Elena and Christian?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Christian told Ana everything about his past. Ana confronted Elena about it at the Coping Together event. Ana confronted Elena about it on the Sunday after. It's why Ana hates her and why she hated Ana. Ana wouldn't put up with her involvement in Christian's life. That's why he is working to end his and Elena's business arrangement before the wedding. Elena called my office to suggest we write an iron-clad nuptial for Ana to sign."

"It explains a great deal. Why he dropped out of Harvard. Why he was so distant for years. Why she always wanted to come to his birthday parties and family events at our house. My friend seduced my son." Grace burst into tears.

"She wasn't your friend," Carrick said. "No one who is your friend would use you to gain information she could use to seduce a teenager. In a way, I'm sorry SPD has not found enough information to charge her with pedophilia. Now that you know what is going on – you should know all the young men in her life resemble Christian in one way or another – tall, lean, red hair or light eyes. The boy detained when Elena was arrested is a doppelganger for Christian when he was 15."

"Is there any…proof… to tie Christian to her from that time of his life?" Grace gasped.

"Her long-term lover is 24 now. He swears there is nothing personal that will tie Christian to Elena." Carrick sat beside Grace and held her hand. "Please let me know if she contacts you. We have to protect our son. The first step towards that goal is ensuring he marries Ana; whom he loves so much. We have to support them so they have the happiest possible life together." He hugged her and then wiped away her tears. "On the bright side, I saw Ana and Ray at lunch time today, shortly after seeing Detective Clark. Christian signed the papers to buy a house for them. Elliott will be out there tomorrow to look at the house. He said he'll take us with him. It's on the Sound. They will have a pier and boathouse by the time Elliott is done."

XXXXX  
Lunch Time, Thursday, September 15  
Ana's POV

'So, we're not speaking to one another right now," Kate sobbed. "I'm so damn mad at him."

"Why are you mad at Elliott? I'm mad at her. Gia came by last night, unannounced. She seemed surprised to find me at home with Christian. I don't know what her game is. She had been out to the house. She looked it over and came here with drawing boards of suggestions for changes to the house. We both pretty much vetoed what she produced. We gave her a list of what we want done to the house. He told her she had one shot to impress me on the night of the 22nd, after dinner. Then we will see if her vision matches ours. She comes back on the 28th with the final renderings. Then it's full steam ahead to November 30th. I want to celebrate our first Christmas in our house." I said

"I'm just so mad that she's working with him again. They were friends with benefits for a long time." Kate said.

"Wow…my totally blonde, totally together, totally hot best friend is jealous over an ex-friend-with-benefits? You can't fall apart right now…I need you to keep it together until after my wedding. Besides, I'll bet it frosts Gia's ass that he's living with you when he never lived with anyone before. Plus, you're not stuck in his man-cave. You're living on neutral grounds. Elliott deserves you to be polite to Gia. He's the one that has to work with her. If you stomp your foot and lay down an ultimatum that she goes or you go…you might not like his decision. You don't have to be friendly to her; you don't have to do girl dates with her. You are above it all, remember? You're the girlfriend who is loved by his mom and dad. Gia can't take that from you." I said.

"You're right," she sniffed.

"Now, go do a Carla and make up with Elliott," I said.

"Carla?" Kate sounded confused.

"Pretty lingerie, good wine, hot sex," I suggested.

"Oh…I have…" she started to tell me about a set of scanty underwear.

"TDMI, Kate. Just make Elliott a happy man who shares your bed…and your life," I said.

"I love ya, Steele. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks push-up bras with V-neck sweaters are tacky. I'm surprised Trenton Trash hasn't been stabbed through the heart with a stiletto. Do we have any wedding things to deal with tonight?" She sounded eager to get off the phone.

"Not that I know about. Just go have a good night with Elliott." I hang up.

XX

"This is so relaxing," I sighed and sipped my tea while Zann looked over my journal.

"I like the way you have just set aside pages for your mother's wedding questions and your responses or feelings about them." She sighed. "I'm surprised you didn't elope to avoid this. I'm not surprised she was upset by Carrick's visit and the NDA. But, we need to talk about the kidnapping attempt and how you feel."

"Kidnapping – scared but glad it's behind us. They've all been arraigned. Christian's business partner is no longer is business partner. Some clause in their business agreement allowed him to remove her with cause from the business. Then he sold the salons to one of the long-time employees. He's completely out of business with her. Accounts have been changed, bank accounts changed, etc. Now that she's locked up until the trial; there is nothing she can do to stop the wedding." I sipped my tea. "I'm angry that Prescott was shot. I'd like to go kick Elena's butt; but I think Prescott deserves to lead that parade. I'm glad Carrick got my mother to sign the NDA and to shut up about anything related to Christian and me. I feel I owe Mia for dealing with my mother. However, I have decided on the wedding gifts for my attendants and for Christian. I'm not telling what they are so no one can argue with me. I paid for them out of my own accounts, which makes me feel good that I'm paying for something for my own wedding."

"How do you feel about the house?" Zann asked.

'If I tell you that I don't want guests sleeping on the same floor as Christian and I or future children, does that make me paranoid?"

'It depends on the reason," Zann said.

"We have a perfectly good housekeeper suite and au pair suite that can be changed into guest suites; which is what I want. My issues with my mother's third husband and Christian's issues with his mother's friend…I just feel better about saying the floor with our family bedrooms is off limits. I might be able to work with Gia…now that I'm over wanting to stab her stilettos through her heart."

"I love your description of her in your journal," Zann said. "I get such vivid pictures from the way you express yourself." She poured us some more tea and passed the luxury biscuits. Zann helps me brainstorm what I want in a female CPO to replace Prescott. I have to feel comfortable with the person who is going to follow me to bathrooms and stand outside dressing room doors. When I tell her about Ray's birthday present…she suggests that I just make a list of the things bothering me, tack them to the target and shoot the paper until it hangs in tatters. She also suggested printing out any of Carla's emails that bother me and then feed the paper through the shredder. LOL.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	24. Chapter 24

Just Breathe, Chapter 24 – The Week of the Rehearsal Dinner  
Sunday, September 18  
Ana's POV

I planned to have a quiet Sunday with Christian; but I have to interview potentials to temporarily replace Prescott. I said no to the first three women Taylor introduced. I had the feeling they were definite "by the book" close protection officers and that is not what I want. I'm willing to live with security; but I won't be ruled by it. I'm sure they are spitfires at what they do; but I was not impressed. Number four was interesting to interview and I felt more at ease with her than numbers one through three. However, candidate number five got my vote when she told me no one had the right to know what size clothes I wear; let alone the brand name, color or style of my underwear.

Tara Marshall, known as Marshall, is the granddaughter of a Marine. Her mother died when she was twelve and she followed her grandfather around the world until she was 18. She joined the Marines; went to college nights, weekends and online. She is a veteran, is 28 and single. She's a redhead and five foot ten. Too tall, she claims, for MI-5 to hire her. I laugh at her faux distress. She's a fan of tea, biscuits and English movies. She tells me her family background is English – having moved five generations ago from England to Vancouver, BC and then two generations ago from Vancouver to Seattle. She has family buried in Vancouver and visits their graves twice a year over Labor Day and Memorial Day. She has her passport and is free to travel with us.

Christian comes out to meet her. I'm pleased when she's more interested in my schedule for the next week than she is about him. Taylor seemed pleased I finally choose a female CPO. He warned me numbers one-four may be used for large events. Personally, I don't care. I'm looking forward to letting Ray go home for a week to take care of his business. He insists on returning the Monday before the wedding and departing the Sunday after.

Sawyer gives Marshall a tour of the main floor of Escala. Then we relocate to my study to talk schedules. Next week is just exercise, work and dinner at home Monday through Friday. Things will be normal unless something with the wedding blows up in our faces. Come Monday morning; I have a new female bodyguard to go to work with me.

XXXXX  
Thursday, September 22, Early Morning

**********Seattle Nooz**********  
What is going on at the Grey Estate in Bellevue? Are they gearing up for a secret engagement party for Christian and Anastasia? The last time we saw Grey Construction putting up a 10-foot-tall barrier fence at Bellevue was for the Coping Together ball. Grey Construction trucks were out in Bellevue circling the perimeter of the property with the barrier. Additionally, a driving tunnel was created to bar anyone from seeing through the main gates which open onto the Grey property.  
**********Seattle Nooz**********

"We got the no-fly; no-sail zone approved," Welch told Christian. "Now there won't be any helicopters buzzing your parents' home. Paparazzi will not be able to sail by with huge zoom lenses and get pictures of the rehearsal or the wedding. We have the King County Sheriff's Marine/Dive/Rescue Unit on Lake Washington keeping water vehicles 2000 yards from your parents' home for 72 hours starting Thursday noon. It will cost you for the man hours for their extra crews, but they signed an NDA. The King County Sheriff's Air Support Unit and the units from Chelan, Thurston and Snohomish will keep the skies clear for you for 72 hours also, starting at noon Thursday. Additionally, you will pay costs and all four of them expect a sizeable donation."

"Whatever it costs, it's worth it," Christian exclaimed. "I want to assure Ana and her family that we're not going to be invaded by the media. Also, I don't want pictures of us appearing in the papers until she and I are out of the country and cannot be reached for comment."

"Well, I had hoped to get it approved before Elliott put up the fence, but there are no pictures other than the fence and his truck on _Seattle Nooz_."

"Good," Christian said. "Have Barney and his IT crew keep watch. I don't want the press catching a glimpse of Ana's wedding dress before I do."

"We asked for a 500-foot no-contact zone, and Judge Gibson gave us the permit to seal the top of the drive to your parents' home. The Audells and the Jacksons are both out of town, there's just staff at their homes that weekend. They are perfectly fine with sealing off the drive where it attaches to the street. I'll have extra security guards in place at the entrance to the drive. Additionally; here is the gag order from Judge Gibson so you and Ana can go incognito to the marriage license bureau. Best take a couple generic non-disclosure agreements with you."

XX

Sawyer entered the elevator first, holding hands with Marshall. Taylor entered next with Gail on his arm. When an unusual looking couple entered the elevator with them, no one got close enough to examine them. The girl wore purple, lots of purple, including her wig and sunglasses. The young man sported jeans with ripped out knees, biker boots, a leather jacket, death metal t-shirt and a dark, lank ponytail. His mirrored aviator glasses reflected surprised images back at people who spent too long staring at him. Amazingly, all three couples approached the marriage license office. Death metal man and purple girl were shown to a private office. Taylor guarded the office door; Gail sat in a chair next to him. Sawyer and Marshall kept the other clerk busy, asking questions. Soon death metal man and purple girl exited the office, followed by Taylor and Gail. They were joined at the elevator by an arguing couple. Sawyer and Marshall's 'romance' ended before they got to the first floor.

"Who was your couple," the clerk asked the office manager.

"Up and coming death metal guitarist. His manager arranged for their marriage license." He lied. "The information is embargoed until Monday morning by gag order of Judge Heath Gibson. When his band hits the big time; we're supposed to get free concert tickets." He shrugged. "I don't know about you – but I think I'll sell mine and go buy a veggie burger from the local food truck. Did I hear raised voices?"

"Yeah, the couple who came to me decided they don't like each other after all. Their romance was just the aftereffects of a fun party night. Sounds like they had a really good one-night-stand," The clerk shrugged. "We get all kinds."

"They are lucky they didn't have that fun party night in Las Vegas, or they would be getting a quickie divorce Nevada style." The office manager laughed.

XX  
Ana's POV

Gia Matteo is a tall, good-looking woman. She wears her hair short, perfectly coiffed and it is salon-blonde which reminds me of the Bitch Troll. Tonight Gia's dressed in a navy blue pantsuit; the slacks and fitted jacket hug her lush curves. Tonight she's missing the push-up bra and tight sweater; but her pale blue blouse is undone too far.

"Gia," I was pleasantly hospitable during our initial greeting. "Let's go to the table so we have space to spread out and look at things. Once you put things on the table; please take time to button at least two buttons on your shirt. Since Christian is taking a phone call; he may or may not be joining us. I don't need to see your cleavage or the color of your bra."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "My shirt must have caught on the blueprint boards." Once she sets them down, she is flustered when she starts to button up.

"I hope we can finalize everything tonight." Christian appears out of his study.

"Hello Christian," Gia smiles provocatively at my fiancé while fastening her buttons. He doesn't notice and she gives me a semi-furious look.

_Sorry bitch…the Grey men are taken. It is a sweet moment for insecure Anastasia Rose Steele. The man I love isn't checking out other women._

Christian spreads Gia's plans out. Although we ditched most of her ideas last time; I hope the new ones are closer to what we want. Christian looks them over and says, "I want this house to be the way Ana wants. Whatever you want, baby; it's yours." He tucks me into his side as he gazes down at the sketches.

"I want you to like our house and be happy when you come home to it. It's drastically different from Escala." I protest; looking up at him through my lashes and put my left hand against his chest. Our intimacy and my engagement ring are too evident for Gia to miss.

"As long as I'm with you; I'll be happy wherever you are. It's that simple, Ana." His gaze holds mine.

"Well," I swallow, feeling a lump of emotion in my throat. "I like Gia's revised drawings showing the bigger patio and pillars that are in keeping with the house. I like how the family room opens out to the patio. I like the revised plan for the master bathroom and the dual his and her walk-in closets. The huge Jacuzzi tub set to look out at the Sound through the floor to ceiling bathroom windows is exactly what I wanted."

Christian grins. "Good, I like them also. What about the plans for renovating the great room?"

"I'm cool with those." I acknowledge.

"Oh, I'm glad," Gia gushes, obviously relieved. She looks at Christian, waiting for him to give her the go-ahead on the project. I watch as her pupils dilate and her glossed lips part, licking her lips while looking at him. "Any other issues?"

"We have to discuss the paint palette you've chosen for some of the rooms and discuss the furnishings." I say pointedly.

Christian hugs me before addressing Gia.

"Ana is in charge of this project. She has absolute carte blanche. Whatever she wants, she gets. We've discussed the renovation plans. I trust her instincts for the colors and furnishings. She will ensure our home is comfortable and functional for us." He gives me a kiss in my hair and goes back to work.

I look through the sketches; waiting for Christian's study door to close. Once we're alone…I gather my courage. "Renovating and decorating the Greys' main residence is a prestigious project for your firm; isn't it?" I ask casually, flipping through her project boards.

"Yes," she said cautiously.

"Gia; let me be clear. I don't like playing the jealous fiancée. I don't like playing the outraged future-sister-in-law. The Grey men are taken. Elliott is with Kate. Christian is with me. We're engaged and establishing a home together. Either your firm can be part of that project…or I will find someone who is more interested in working with me than eye-fucking my fiancé every opportunity she has." I don't bother to look at Gia. I know my voice has relayed my issues with her.

"Miss Steele, I sincerely apologize if you think I have..." She stops, floundering for something to say.

"What I think is not the issue…your actions are the issue. As long as we understand each other, we'll be fine." My voice cools a little. "House painted white, fine. I want a navy front door. On either side of the door, I want navy pots with mini trees in them." I hand her a sketch I pulled from the web. "It's my negotiation with Christian over the blue shutters I recommended last time."

"Try to stick with your first choices." Gia advised. "Once work is underway, changes should be kept to a minimum, just to keep Mr. Grey and the contractors happy. The details of your project as described in the contract, down to the finishing touches, form the basis of both the price and the scheduling of your job. Changes could," she paused, thinking of the exact word that she wanted, "affect both your finances and the timeline."

"Christian said whatever I wanted," I marveled at Gia's not-so-veiled inference that Christian was still in charge of the project. "Show me the master suite sketches," I suggested.

She passed them over with little enthusiasm. Possibly because the last time she was here, she asked Christian if she could see his master bedroom to 'get a feel for your style.' She was not happy when Christian told her our bedroom was off limits to everyone except the housekeeper. Shortly after that, we dismissed her preliminary sketches and rescheduled her for today.

"Well, I like the color scheme and the furnishings for the master suite. The furniture placement is not right. I want to be able to lie in our bed and look out the French doors at the sound. I like the idea of the faux fireplace; but that's the wall where I want the bed. I love your suggestions for the closets."

"It's going to take a month to get the units for the closet renovations," Gia noted.

"I love the sumptuous spa feeling in the master bathroom with the sea-colored linens against the water blue polished plaster walls. They pick up the blue veins in the floor tiles. It's nice." I examined the sketch some more. "No TV. No phone. I want to relax in the bathtub, not entertain myself or hold a meeting. Can we put a faux fireplace in the master bathroom where you have the entertainment center? A surround sound system is a necessity. The towel warmer is a necessity." I asked. "Yes, I think I like this sketch very much. The sea colors will go well with the master bedroom color scheme."

"I took your suggestion to watch the sun set over the sound to get the colors right for the inside of the house," Gia offered in an attempt to placate me.

I sat looking over rooms and rooms of sketches for a long time. Ninety percent of the sketches went into an approved pile. I retained the other ten percent. "I want to discuss these sketches." An hour later; I segue to the next topic. "Now that we have established color and style for each room of the house, I'd like a list of all the materials you intend to use. As you know, Christian and I are determined this house should be ecologically sustainable. I'd like to reassure him as to where all the materials are coming from and what they are."

"Of c-course," she stutters, wide-eyed and frankly a little surprised at my request.

"After the work on the house is complete; we need two cottages, a boathouse and a dock. Whether your firm is contracted for those tasks will be decided by your ability to handle the house project." My voice was firm and steady. This woman is not a threat to me.

Christian joins us just as we're finishing up. We're standing by the table and I'm handing Gia back the last of the boards.

"All done?" he asks. He puts his arm around my waist and turns to Gia.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," Gia smiles brightly, though her smile looks forced. "I'll have the revised plans and materials list to Miss Steele in a couple of days."

"Excellent. You're happy?" he asks me directly, his eyes warm and probing.

I nod and smile.

"If there's nothing else to discuss; I'd better be going," Gia says again too brightly. She offers her hand to me first, then to Christian.

"Until next time, Gia," I murmur when I shake her hand.

"Yes, Miss Steele, Mr. Grey." She is the epitome of polite, businesslike and capable.

"Taylor will see you out." My voice is loud enough for him to hear and remove her from my sight.

Christian and I stand in the great room until she is gone.

"She was noticeably cooler," Christian says, looking quizzically at me.

"Was she? I didn't notice." I shrug, trying to remain neutral.

"So what did you decide on?" he asks.

"Only what you and I discussed. I think she likes you," I say quietly.

He snorts. "Did you say something to her?" he asks. "We were Christian and Ana when she arrived and then Miss Steele and Mr. Grey when she left." His tone is dry.

"I may have said something about preferring to work with someone who wants the job versus a woman who wants to eye-fuck you." I mumble.

"She's only reacting to the face." His voice is bitter.

"Not so, Mr. Grey; she likes the whole package…and she's not the only one." I say breathily.

"Really, Miss Steele?" He picks me up; bridal style and strides toward the bedroom. "Let's go redecorate _our_ bedroom with _our_ abandoned clothes."

XXXXX  
Monday, September 26  
Ana's POV

Ray is at Escala when I get home from work. I introduce him to Marshall and they have a conversation about security. He is taciturn; Marshall copes well with him. He and I review my schedule for the week. I'm determined to work until Thursday to finish clearing my desk and schedule. We have four more days until the wedding. Tomorrow will be rough because Carla's coming to town. Christian joins us for a wonderful quiet dinner. Then Ray goes off to watch the fishing channel with Taylor in his quarters. I'm off to my office to do some work. Christian sequesters himself in his study to finish work also. We work diligently until the arrival of Gia Matteo.

Christian joins me to review all the sketches and the list of materials. After he and I discuss each of the sketches, I give Gia the approval to go forward and get the work started on our house. We do not reveal that we will not be available in October for questions. Christian simply tells her to work with Elliott to get the house renovation underway. If necessary, Elliott will Skype us to discuss the house.

I email Kate that we've approved the plans with Gia. It's the nature of the beast. To soften the blow; I ask her if she will report about the wedding. She's excited. I warn her to deal with Carla, and she laughs. She will get pictures from Sarah Saturday night and have the article ready before eight to give to her father. It will be in the paper on October 2nd. She tells me about the intern article she is writing for the _Seattle Times_. She says if she ever loses her job at _Seattle Times_; she knows where to find her next job.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, September 27

"Christian, you don't understand; I'm picking up Carla and Bob at the airport. I'm having a 'come to God' conversation with Carla before she sees Ana and meets you. We're having a quiet dinner at Escala tonight, followed by the immediate removal of Carla and Bob to the Bellevue Hyatt. She may have lunch with Ana and Grace tomorrow; Bob and I can have lunch with Carrick. I've decided to divide and conquer. If you separate Carla from Bob's chivalrous protective bubble; she will behave."

"Does Ana know you are picking Carla up at the airport?" Christian asked.

"No; I don't want her to know I'm intervening in this mess. Carla's made mistakes in her life and she's not going to punish Ana for them. I won't allow it. I won't let Carla try to relive her life through Ana. What worries me is that Carrick had to have her sign an NDA to keep her quiet about the engagement, kidnapping attempt and wedding. Any tabloid worth their national name will put people in Bob's country club to try to wiggle information from her. Any tabloid worth their national status has been watching them; so god knows how many people in the airport and on the plane took pictures of Christian Grey's future in-laws."

"Good luck, Ray." Christian laughed.

XX  
Gail's POV

I am relieved when Ana's trousseau for the honeymoon arrives. There are no wardrobe malfunctions this time. Looking over the itinerary provided by Mr. Grey; I pack honeymoon clothes and toiletries for Ana. But out of deference to Ana, I include at least six days of jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, socks and two sets of Converse. I take the bags to our quarters so Taylor can arrange for them to be transported to the plane. He assured me the new security guard, Marshall, will act as a personal maid for Ana if she needs one while on vacation. I pack clothes and toiletries for Ana for spa day on Friday, with staying over at the Grey estate on Friday night. I leave that suitcase in the closet for her to take on Friday.

A few items arrived for Mr. Grey for the honeymoon. I've packed for him also. Taylor will act as valet if needed. When Mr. Grey hired me five years ago; I never thought he would fall in love, let alone get married. He called me into his office last night and explained workmen will be coming to make changes to the playroom. He gives me copies of their identification, an explanation of the work to be done and a copy of their signed NDAs. He also asks me to check from time to time on the work being done at the house on the sound. Taylor and I will live in the housekeeper's quarters until a cottage is built for us onsite sometime next spring. Mr. Grey wants the house renovation completed so he and Ana can spend their first Christmas in their new home.

XX  
Christian's POV

"Was _come to God_ his exact term?" John asked.

I nodded. "It wasn't so much that exact term, it was the way he said it. I think some of Ana's mother troubles will come to an end soon."

"Are you having trouble with your future mother-in-law?" John asked.

"She hasn't called to bother me about the wedding. Mia says she's handling it just fine," I shrugged. "I'm going to marry Ana, come hell, high water, or great expectations from her mother. Mia made a suggestion to me that I want to discuss with Ana. She's willing to work as a social secretary/personal assistant for us. She thinks the work has been interesting so far and she wants to develop a business plan to establish a company. I might house her at Grey Annex. We have a small office there; consisting of a main office, a sizeable conference room, two smaller offices, a smallish file room, and a small kitchenette and private bathroom. None of the agencies in the building want it or want it to add to their space. We'll see what happens after Ana and I get back from the wedding."

"Well, the journal is coming along. I'll be honest, saving it to your email and then emailing to me at the end of the week is much faster than the writing process. I have a chance to review everything before you come over. It also means when you have a minute of down time, you can process things as they happen and not have to reflect back on the day's events. Plus once I read it; your IT can wipe it from the server to keep your information private. How are Susannah and Elena?" John suggested.

"Susannah's court-assigned lawyer contacted her family in Boise to pack up her condo before her landlord took her possessions for back rent. They visited her. I heard her mother is upset with Susannah's lifestyle choices. They sold everything, including her Audi, and are waiting for the outcome of her trial. If she gets probation; they will attempt to relocate her to Boise. She can work at her dad's business until she gets released from her parole and back on her feet. I don't know if I can ever forgive her for trying to kidnap Ana."

"Elena's lawyer tried to get an injunction to keep Grey House from selling the salons to Franco. The judge said the morals clause in our business contracts is standard in most partnership agreements, and some of the contracts are six years old. Elena can't claim she wasn't aware of the clause. I'm done with Esclava Salons; they were sold to Franco. Grey House will claim a substantial loss over the transactions; but I'm free of her. I know she is not my friend. I know that she never was my friend. I'm sorry that she used my mother." We talked for a little longer about what may or may not happen if Elena and Susannah don't take plea bargains. No matter what happens, Carrick is getting no-contact orders against them for Ana and me.

XX

"Ray?" Carla was surprised to see him. "I was expecting…"

"Christian, Annie, Carrick, Grace, Elliot and Kate are at work. Mia is meeting her uncle and aunt at SeaTac this morning and taking them to her grandparents. I was the only one available to pick you up other than security staff you do not know. It's better this way. The paparazzi have been out of control since Ana's almost kidnapping. They would have followed the security staff here. Your arrival at SeaTac would be announced in the news before an hour passed. This way we fly under the radar. We have time for a nice long chat. Let's get you checked into your hotel; dinner is at seven at Escala with Christian and Annie and the Grey family."

"Is Ana serious about putting us up at a hotel? I hoped she would change her mind." Carla's voice wasn't a whine, but she was clearly disappointed.

"She can't have extra people staying at Escala because of the paparazzi. They are trying to have a quiet wedding without interference from the press. Christian hired someone to prevent the media from flyovers of his parents' home and preventing boats from driving up to his parents' shoreline to get pictures."

"Or interference from me?" Carla snapped. "I've been communicating with her future sister-in-law, Mia, because she's been unreachable since the kidnapping attempt. It's just another reason they should postpone this rushed wedding."

"Carla," Ray drew a deep breath. "The best present you can give Annie now and for the rest of her life is to back off."

"Don't talk to Carla like that!" Bob ordered.

"If your wife attempts to control or browbeat our daughter; I will talk to her any damn way I want. I'm not married to her; I don't have to put up with her selfish, self-centered, narcissistic attitudes." Ray stated.

"MY daughter," Carla said.

"You lost the right to call her YOUR daughter when you hauled her from fence post to pillar trying to acquire a better life for yourself. You lost the right to call her YOUR daughter when I rescued her from one of YOUR men who thought she was a punch toy or a piñata when he was drunk. You lost the right to call her YOUR daughter when you did not attend her high school or her college graduation. OUR daughter is getting married."

"For god's sake, she's marrying a billionaire…you know if Kate Kavanagh marries Elliott Grey, who's well off but not in the neighborhood of Christian Grey, there's going to be a huge wedding…500 people and a designer wedding gown that costs thousands of dollars. It's going to be front-page news for weeks before and after the wedding. Mia Grey, when she gets married, will probably have a very-public, huge wedding. Ana deserves to have a huge wedding, with everyone wishing they were in her shoes…designer ones at that."

"What Ana deserves is the wedding she and Christian want. What they want is small, intimate and special. Every day there are hundreds of media and interested people hanging around outside Escala, hoping for a glimpse of them. She's got too many people wanting to be in her designer shoes. She can't go shopping without security; she can't go to work without security; she can't do a favor for a friend without almost getting kidnapped. For god's sake, it was an organized kidnap attempt…a vehicle which matches Christian's fleet; a driver that resembles Christian; a woman who resembles Ana; and a bitch ex-business partner to mastermind it all. All the press can do is point out how 'lucky' Annie is. Because she is Christian's fiancée the media thinks she got special police protection to foil the kidnapping. They don't have a clue, thankfully, how extensive her security staff is."

"That's ridiculous!" Carla snapped. "She needs to adjust to Christian's lifestyle and not care what the media says."

"She doesn't care for her…she cares for him. She doesn't want Christian punching out paparazzi to defend her honor. The media criticizes her hair, her makeup, her clothes, her nails…commenting on whether she's going to get plastic surgery before the wedding; or commenting that she's had work done to attract him. They regurgitate the pap that her ex-boss claimed she used him to sleep her way up the ladder to Christian."

'Well, it's all nonsense. She needs to ignore the criticism." Carla said.

"Yes, she does…which is why she's not taking your calls or emails." Ray said.

"I'm not criticizing! I'm suggesting she…" Carla started to say but Ray interrupted her.

"You don't like the wedding invitation. You don't like the way the wedding invitation is worded. You don't like where the wedding will be held. You don't like Celeste Kavanagh designing her dress. You don't like her hairstyle for the wedding. You don't like the jewelry she chose to wear. You don't like the flowers. You don't like the wedding colors. You don't like the reception arrangements. You don't like the rehearsal arrangements. Tell me honestly – other than the fact that she's marrying a damn billionaire – is there ANYTHING you do like about the wedding? It's too small, too fast, too simple, too, too, too!" Ray's voice nipped at Carla's insecurities.

"That is not fair!" Carla and Bob retorted.

"No, it isn't fair that Ana's fielding pot shots from the media AND from her mother." Ray observed. "I think for the rest of the drive, you need to be quiet and reflect on your words and deeds. Because, as God is my witness Carla, I'll take you to Grey House, hand you over to Christian's security team; have them put you on the Grey House jet and order them to strap a parachute on you and drop you off in Georgia. Annie's wedding will be another one of her important life moments that you miss."

XX  
Ana's POV

After dinner I made an excuse to haul Carla to my home office. "Mom," I began tentatively. I want answers and I want them before the wedding. Carla would not put me off this time. "Can I ask you about my VA benefits?"

Carla gasped.

"Yes, I know you were getting VA benefits for me. I checked with the VA after I went to Frank's grave. I wondered why you didn't sign them over to Ray when I went to live with him?" I asked.

Carla left my home office for a minute and called out to Ray. "Raymond…would you come here for a minute?"

Ray gave Bob a searching look before he set down his beer and went to the office. He closed the door and turned to face both women. "What's up?" Ray asked more casually than he felt.

"Ana asked a question…and I believe you both deserve an answer." Carla sat stiff and straight in her chair. "Stephen found out about the secret checking account I had in Ana and my name. Your VA benefits were direct deposited into it. It's how I paid for your back-to-school clothes, insurance, physicals, doctor, dentist, braces, etc. I used those funds to pay for your Brownies and 4-H memberships and for their summer camp registrations when you were in elementary school. It's how I paid for insurance when you started running track and how I paid for your uniforms and shoes, team expenses, etc." She drew a deep breath and continued.

"After you left; Stephen found the checkbook for your VA benefits account. He wrote a check to himself and forged your signature on it," Carla admitted. "He cashed it without question at one of those crappy check cashing places on the Strip. He said since you weren't living with us any longer; he was spending the money in your account having fun. He said if I left him; he would tell the VA you moved and weren't getting your benefits. He said after he had me thrown in jail; he would go to Montesano and give you and Ray the beatings you deserved."

She took a deep breath. "Within weeks after you left, Stephen was picked up for drunk driving in the early hours on a Sunday morning. He called and asked me to bail him out first thing Monday morning. Instead, I packed the remainder of Sunday, loaded the car and prepared to leave. Monday morning, I closed the account and hired a lawyer. I told her everything. She checked with the court. Since it was Stephen's second DUI, he was sentenced to 90 days in jail. I gave the bank specific orders to return any future direct deposits to the VA immediately. My lawyer phoned the VA and assured them you were being adopted by Ray. I took the funds from the closed account and my final paycheck and I ran with help from my lawyer. She helped me go to a women's shelter in Utah. Two weeks later I moved to a women's shelter in Denver. Two weeks later I moved to a woman's shelter in Chicago. Then, on a flight back to Las Vegas to sign the divorce papers…I met Bob. The divorce was final, I was free and you were free." Carla drew a deep breath. "I made a huge mistake getting involved with Stephen. It's easy to say he didn't show his true colors until after I married him. The truth is; I too proud to admit I made a mistake. I know I hurt both of you and I'm sorry. It's one of the reasons I've been against you getting married so quickly to Christian. I'm not convinced you know him as well as you should." Carla advised.

"Perhaps you don't think I know Christian as well as I should. We have only known each other a few months, and we've only lived together less than two months. But; I'm not you. I know my own mind. I love Christian and he loves me. I'm marrying him on October 1. If you can accept that; you can come to my wedding. If you cannot accept that…then I will be sans mother at the wedding. Ray can sit in the loveseat I have reserved for you and Bob. We can walk Frannie down the aisle first; honoring her as Christian's grandmother; and walk Grace down the aisle last." I shrugged.

"I'm not being selfish about this. I'm concerned. I'm afraid Stephen will come looking for you. He claimed Montesano was so small he could find you without any effort. Since he had both our social security numbers; I didn't know when he would track you down." Carla reached for my hand and held it. "I nagged at you to quit your job because he could find that information online…along with your engagement announcement…along with news articles about Christian's businesses."

"Because Christian is a billionaire, you thought Stephen might contact me to shake me down for money?" I asked.

"Yes. I felt better knowing you have a security team. I panicked when I heard there was a kidnapping attempt. I panicked when I read one of your security guards had been shot." Carla explained.

"The kidnap attempt put us in national and international news," I said. "Oh god…I have to tell Taylor and Sawyer that we have a potential threat."

"Belay that," Ray ordered. "It's time for me to come clean too." He swallowed and began to tell his story. "Annie, do you remember Samantha Sullivan from your Las Vegas track team?"

XX

"I have to express mail an NDA to Samantha, with an invitation to the wedding and a plane ticket," I said, slightly shocked.

"Please invite her mother also. I'd like to catch up with Susan after all these years. I felt bad about her husband being killed by a drunk driver when Stephen was an alcoholic. I have something for you," Carla reached into her handbag and pulled out a cashier's check for $6,500. "It's a repayment of the money that was in your account and the two payments which came after you left, with interest. I won a moderate jackpot in Las Vegas when I returned to sign the divorce papers. It is what I used to repay your VA account that Stephen raided. I planned to give it to you for your graduation, but then the picture of you and Christian appeared on the internet. Then you started dating, then moved in together and then announced your engagement. I felt Stephen would reappear. I thought you might need these funds to pay him off and make him go away."

"I'm sorry you've been afraid for me. Christian really does take good care of me," I said.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who brought Stephen into our lives." Carla said. "I've been afraid he'd show up and hurt you. You deserve the best Ana; you always have. I'm sorry I've failed you."

I hugged her. "We'll work through this; we always do. But you have to realize… I'm grown up and I'm making the decisions that fit my life. There are going to be hard questions down the road. I'm going to need to know about Frank's and your medical histories before Christian and I have children." I held up my hand to ward off comments from Carla. "Yes, someday we're going to have children. We're going to have them when we decide the time is right for us. I love you, but I'm not waiting until you are sixty to give you a grandchild. Face it; you are going to be a stylish young grandmother…and there is nothing wrong with that."

"My turn for revealing secrets," Ray gave me an envelope.

"Oh no, Ray, no! I can't take this!" I protested when I looked at the check inside.

"I will not argue with you," He said. "You know all those pickup truck loads of junk furniture I haul home? All those estate sales where I clear out the wrecked things people can't sell? All those auctions where I buy everything that is just short of being put in a dumpster or on a roaring fire? All those weekends when you sanded, stained or painted items in my workshop? In my spare time in the last four years, I refurbished 90% of those items and sold them. I put half the profits back into the business and half the profits into a savings account for you. I want you to pay off your student loans and any outstanding debts before you marry Christian. I want you to be unencumbered, financially when you marry. Because of who Christian is; you will be labeled a gold-digger. I want you to go into the marriage with a clean slate."

"I don't want you to do this," I argued.

"I know you got a full tuition scholarship to WSUV; but I know it only paid for twelve hours of classes per semester. I know there were times when you took fifteen or more credit hours. Tuition for extra classes was not paid by your scholarship. Tuition for summer classes was not paid by your scholarship. I know your scholarship didn't pay for your books, living expenses, lab expenses and every miscellaneous education expense. I know that's why you worked and got student loans." He paused and then began again. "I can live with Christian moving you to Escala with security. I can put up with you living with Christian before the wedding. I can live with the house on the sound. I can live with Thanksgivings in Aspen. I can live with you driving safe cars and having a security force. I can live with you sending your gun home with me. I can live with Christian paying for the wedding that you both want. What I _cannot live with and will not live with_ is Christian paying for my daughter's education. It's not happening Annie. I'm determined about this. If you won't take the check; I'll contact WSUV, talk to the finance officer, wire him the money and have him pay off your student loans. I want you to be completely debt free when you walk down the aisle with Christian."

"You've been hanging out with Christian too much," I scolded. "You've developed some mad blackmail skills."

"She doesn't know all the bad, mad skills you have," Carla laughed. "Someday, ask Ray to tell you the whole story about taking down a sniper over spring break in Fort Lauderdale. You were eight and we were on vacation. He probably saved the life of a few hundred college kids."

"You weren't so proud of me at the time," Ray reminded her.

"I was young and stupid. Hanging out in a police station while they investigated you cut into my sunbathing and swimming time." Carla shrugged. "So, Ana…are you taking the money or not?"

"What am I supposed to do with the excess?" I asked them. "I don't owe this much money in college loans."

Both Carla and Ray responded at the same time, "You can never have too many…" only Carla said sexy nighties and bottles of expensive perfume; when Ray said hand guns and home security measures.

I laughed at both of them, hugged them. "I promise to pay off my student loans and all outstanding debts." We were considerably more social when we went back to the gathering in the great room at Escala. Christian gave us a look but I shook my head, "no" at him. He can ask later…if he's got the brains and breath to do so. I feel like taking advantage of him to delay his _20 Questions_.

I pull Mia aside and give her Samantha and Susan's information. I ask that an invitation and NDA be overnighted to them. I ask Mia to offer to fly them to Seattle for a mini-vacation; checking in on Thursday and checking out on Monday or Tuesday. I ask Mia to get them first class plane tickets, book a suite for them at the Bellevue Hyatt and arrange a driver and a car for them. If they arrive Thursday, I ask Mia to invite them to the spa day on Friday. I tell her I'm paying for everything for Samantha and Susan, not Christian. I tell her if they need appropriate clothes, I want her to take them shopping at Nieman Marcus – colors appropriate to the wedding, with shoes and accessories if needed. I explain the jewelry I want to give them. I hand her my personal credit card. Mia guarantees she will get my friends here if possible. She suggests seating Samantha's mother as Ray's plus one at the reception.

Mia suggests we need a code for when my mother is making me crazy. She suggests I say, "Mia, how are the deliveries coming?" That way, if any wedding gifts, favors, dresses, tuxes, etc. have been delivered to the house, she can use them to derail my mother's questions to me with a detailed report of deliveries.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, September 28, 9:00 a.m.

"Flynn, it's Robertson. We held an evaluation session for Leila Williams yesterday. She's still not fully responsive, but her fugue states have been shorter. It is the determination of the committee that we move her to the prison psych ward on Friday. Monday if possible, we'll start group therapy with her; with individual sessions on Thursdays. Her meds have stabilized. We'll see how it goes. The judge signed off on the paperwork. This is the best thing for her right now. She's got a ways to go before she can be pronounced sane. Then we have to go through evaluation and certification before a judge makes a determination in the resolution of her case."

"Timeline?" Flynn asked.

"That will depend on how she responds to medication and therapy." Robertson said.

"Has she been watching the news or reading the paper?" Flynn asked.

"Not deliberately. If the news comes on while she's in the room; she might stop to listen, but she doesn't actively read or turn the channel to news. Why?" Robertson asked.

"What I'm about to say is covered in your NDA. Your people might want to keep a good watch on her Sunday and Monday. The object of her obsession is getting married." Flynn revealed.

XX 

"Red meat?" Bob looked at the menu at John Howie Steak. "If Carla asks, I ate chicken or fish."

"You're on your own there, fella," Ray laughed. "Besides, I don't think she'll ask. Mia and Kate plan to get her drunk on champagne at lunch."

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm desperate for a drink;" Carrick said. "This wedding stuff is stressful. I'm seriously thinking of offering Elliott and Mia either a million dollars or a dream house if they will just elope."

They all drank to that.

XX  
Ana's POV

On our way to lunch at Capital Grille, I ask Sawyer to drive by my bank. I need to deposit checks from my parents. I explain neither he nor Marshall is allowed to tell Christian about our side trip. I don't go into the bank, but we use the drive-thru which makes Sawyer and Marshall less tense about this impromptu trip. I explain about my friend Samantha and her mother who are coming to the wedding. I know they will need to run a background check on them. I tell him Ray talked to Samantha who works for LVPD. Sawyer can get Samantha's phone number.

I'm the last to arrive at lunch and blame it on work. Sawyer and Marshall don't out me to the ladies. Grace ordered for me; she knows what I like. I thank her for her thoughtfulness. Carla starts in on how I should just not work the rest of the week to handle wedding arrangements. I nudge Mia and she interrupts Carla's spiel. Mia says we have a lot to cover during lunch. She starts giving me moment-by-moment important updates about wedding deliveries and arrangements. She emails my smart phone a list of the thank-you notes she has prepped and ready to mail on Monday after the wedding. We cover all the details of the wedding when there is no wait staff around to overhear us.

Mia explained she contacted Samantha and Susan. They will fly out of Las Vegas early afternoon on Thursday and return to Las Vegas Tuesday afternoon. She emailed tourism information to them and is waiting for their reply. She took the liberty; she apologizes to Carla, about inviting them to the rehearsal dinner. Their driver and car have been arranged; she just needs to give the company an itinerary.

Carla takes the opportunity to urge Christian's Aunt Rachel and Grandmother Frannie, who are at lunch with us, to come to the rehearsal dinner. She assures them it is no problem. We can accommodate six more people easily…but she will have to work on the seating plan again. She starts to sideline me with where do I think she should seat people at the rehearsal dinner. Mia interrupts again, with wedding updates. We go over the R.S.V.P. list.

Grace, who knows something's up with Mia's constant interruptions, gives us both warning looks. Mia reminds me to buy _shoelaces_ for my sneakers before we go on our honeymoon. Her comment makes Frannie giggle and Grace takes a long sip of her Bellini. We're getting down to the wire. Carla interrupts us again and suggests if we aren't going to have a wedding planner, then we should have a wedding day events coordinator – someone who will make sure everything is done properly and not leave that responsibility to Grace and Mia. Rachel offers to take that task on and Grace thanks her. They have time to get together and cover everything before the big day. I don't think Aunt Rachel was who my mother had in mind.

Grace and Mia have a schedule of sorts they email to Rachel and to me. Gail tells Grace the wedding cake will be delivered about noon on Saturday. The candles on the cake will not be lit until just before we cut it. We go over every vendor and when they are due to arrive on Saturday. Kate's parents have invited everyone to dinner tonight at their home. I have to attend; it's my final fitting for my dress. I put my underwear and shoes for the wedding in a tote to take with me to the office this morning. I can't go to the shop; so Celeste is taking my wedding gown to her home. She will have it delivered to Bellevue on Friday. When I get home tonight, I have to wrap presents for distribution at the rehearsal dinner. Gail assures me she got the paper and ribbons I want for wrapping.

We discuss the string quartet. Grace gives me their playlist for the wedding. They will begin with a selection of five songs from Bach. Everyone will be seated during the instrumental versions of Coldplay's _Sparks_, Pearl Jam's _Just Breathe_, the Righteous Brothers' _Unchained Melody, _the Everly Brothers' _Let it be Me. _The groom and judge arrive at the altar during Train's_ Marry Me. _Mothers will be seated and attendants assembled during _Canon in D_ by Pachelbel. The bride will be walked down the aisle to _All I Ask of You_ from _Phantom of the Opera_. The recessional will be _All You Need is Love _by the Beatles_._ It all sounds lovely and I thank Grace for coordinating the string quartet.

Lunch is over before Carla can change any of the arrangements and I'm on my way back to the office. Whew!

My joy at escaping lunch relatively unscathed is short-lived when I get an urgent phone call from my mother before three o'clock. She's worried the jewelry she brought with her for the wedding isn't fancy enough. She found a jewelry rental place in Seattle. She wonders if I will arrange for a driver to take her to rent a diamond necklace, earring and bracelet set for the rehearsal dinner and for the wedding. Of course, she feels she needs me with her to discuss her choices.

"Mom…renting $10K in diamonds for you to wear to the rehearsal dinner and to the wedding is excessive. I've picked the jewelry for my wedding day. I have double-strand black pearl bracelets for Kate and Mia with black pearl stud earrings. I have single-strand blush pink pearl necklaces for you, Grace, Frannie, Rachel and Gail with blush pink pearl earrings. For my junior bridesmaid, Sophie, I chose a single white pearl pendant necklace with a white gold chain and a white pearl embellished headband so she can wear them both after the wedding. Sophie's pendant came with two additional sizes of chain so she can wear the pendant as she grows up. I love you, but I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"I bought Christian cufflinks with a matching tie tack and watch for our wedding. Everything is purchased and has been delivered. I will sort and wrap tonight after we get home from the Kavanaghs. I'm giving gifts to everyone at the rehearsal dinner. You can see everything then. Which reminds me; did you make arrangements for the plus six at the rehearsal dinner? I'd like you to coordinate the seating chart with Mia. I can't stay on the phone to talk; I've got a logistics meeting in less than five minutes." I hope I've lied convincingly when I hang up.

I fire off an email to Zann; telling her the events since I last saw her. I feel strong when I'm with Christian or in his arms; and I need to translate that feeling into empowering myself to deal with my mother, the paparazzi, Gia, Kate's insecurities, my insecurities and how to get through this week. I tell her that Three is dead and my mother confessed about some issues.

XXXXX  
Thursday, September 29  
Ana's POV

Canlis set the room beautifully. The tables are arranged in a large square so everyone can see one another. The tablecloths are white, the napkins are white and the silver is highly polished. In the center of the square is a small round table, covered in white linens also. It holds a low, large centerpiece of white roses with slender white taper candles. It is accented with pink and grey trailing ribbons which go all the way to the edge of the table. The place cards are white rose embossed with lovely silver calligraphied names. Mia convinced Carla to let the chef create a special meal without constant changes and suggestions. Mia convinced Carla to let the sommelier consult with the chef and select one red dinner wine, one white dinner wine and one brand of champagne for toasts.

"That's much better than wearing your graduation dress again," Carla approves of my attire.

"I'm glad you approve, but I would have been just as happy wearing my dress from graduation. I plan to wear it in public at least half a dozen more times before I have to give it away to charity. I don't mind wearing clothes more than once; especially my work ensembles." I chide her gently.

"Your work attire is more stylish than the jeans and Converse you used to wear to Clayton's Hardware." She says. "Young women who work for Grey Publishing will be watching you to set standards for clothes – not only because you're an editor; but because you will be married to Christian Grey."

"I know Grey Publishing is my first real job and I must dress professionally. I still wear outfits from when I first started working there." When she starts to protest, I hold up my hand to stop her. "_Mother_, I hate to shop. I'm not shopping before the wedding. I'm not shopping during the honeymoon. I'm not shopping after the wedding. I've no intention of having closets so full that I can't find things in them. I've decided to donate work clothes I don't wear anymore to the Career Closet. It's where impoverished young women can get a work wardrobe and accessories. I'm donating party dresses and gowns to the rummage sale held twice a year by the spouses of doctors at Northwest; which is Grace's hospital. Please find a different topic for the night. You know how talking about clothes bores me to tears." I send her off to greet all the guests who arrive via private entrance.

I reminded her, for security reasons, the main doors to the room must remain locked. We can't chance someone taking a picture of the rehearsal dinner on their cell phone and selling it to the tabloids. I get about five minutes to talk to Samantha and Susan and introduce them to Christian before cocktail hour starts.

Carla has devised a wonderful little introduction game to break the ice. Bob introduces himself, "Hello, I'm Bob Adams, stepfather of the bride. I enjoy playing golf and poker with friends; I enjoy listening to opera and I love attending good wine tastings. I would like to purchase and restore a vintage touring car. Allow me to introduce my wife, Carla Adams, mother of the bride." He hands her the microphone…

…_seriously, my inner bitch snarks, did we really need that?_

"Hello, I'm Carla Adams, mother of the bride. I like to shop, play bridge; and entertain guests in our home. I plan to take a gourmet cooking class. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, the bride, Anastasia."

I'm given the microphone. I would love to bean my mother with it right now; however, I smile and launch into a short speech. "My name is Ana Steele, I'm the bride." I shut off the microphone and lay it beside my place setting.

Everyone laughs and hoots before I continue. "I don't think we need the microphone. I don't want the west wing hearing everything we say in here. I don't want us overrun by the paparazzi. I like tea, lemon shortbread, lemon marmalade and English movies. I love reading books. _I…hate...shopping_. I want to learn to handle the paparazzi with grace and style. I'd like to introduce my friend from high school, Samantha Sullivan."

Samantha stands. I notice Sawyer's appraisal of her and Kate's narrowed eyes. _HUMMMM_.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Sullivan, friend of the bride. I like to enter shooting competitions and join pack horse wilderness camping expeditions. I work for Las Vegas Metro Police Department. I want to get my degree in crime scene investigation. I'd like to introduce my mother, Susan Sullivan."

'Hello, I'm Susan Sullivan, mother of the friend of the bride," she pauses for laughter. "I like to sew and I like to garden. My lemon zest and seedless raspberry jam has won awards at the Clark County Fair. I just completed an upholstery class. Someday I'd like to learn how to quilt. I'd like to introduce you to the father of the bride, Ray Steele."

I had not noticed Carla sat Susan next to Ray. _HUMMMM_.

"Hello, I'm Ray Steele, the father of the bride. I like to fish, hunt and go camping. I like woodworking. I would like to learn to hunt with a bow and arrow. I'd like to introduce the…" He looks around the room and picks on Taylor. "Allow me to introduce the father of the junior bridesmaid, Jason Taylor."

Jason looks like he's ready to crawl into a large dark space when he stands up. "Hello, I'm Jason Taylor, the father of the junior bridesmaid, Sophie. She could not be here with us tonight; but she will be in attendance Saturday at the wedding. I like to brew beer. I like rock climbing and repelling. I like collecting antique firearms from the Wild West era. I'd want to learn to restore antique motorcycles. Let me introduce the love of my life, Gail Jones."

Gail addresses the room with ease. "Hello, I'm Gail Jones, housekeeper for Mr. Grey and the future Mrs. Grey. I like to shop for antiques; I like to read murder mysteries. I like cooking gourmet meals. I want to learn to speak French. It is my pleasure to introduce the mother of the groom, Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

XX

Introductions over, cocktail hour over, dinner over and gifts distributed. I give Christian cufflinks, tie tack and watch for the wedding day. He gives me the Love Collection from Cartier. He nibbles on my ear and tells me he wants me wearing only the jewels in his bed tonight. "I've wanted to make love to you since we practice kissed at the rehearsal." His fingers leave my knee and wander up my thigh. I don't dare squirm, but I'm getting wet. I blush pink, pinker, pinkest. Who am I kidding? I'm wearing a blush pink basque, bikini panties and thigh high stockings…waiting for Christian to remove this blush pink confection of a dress and get to the real me.

I field a call from Kate on the way home from rehearsal dinner.

"WTF? You have a new bestie?" She sounds put out.

"No, I don't have a new bestie. I have an old friend and we just recently reconnected," I explain.

"Yeah…like she knows you're getting married to Christian so she pulled the old _remember when_ card to get an invite." Kate snarks.

"No, she called and talked to Ray. She's a police officer for LVPD…and was assigned to the case of a man who assaulted his wife before he died." I sigh.

"And this concerns you because?" Her voice is arctic cold.

"It was Three." I explain calmly.

"No fucking way…" Kate's startled voice carries in the SUV. I can see Taylor and Sawyer stiffen their backs after hearing our conversation.

"Way…she didn't recognize him, but then she saw his I.D. She Googled me and called Grey Publishing. Ray intercepted the call, and talked to her." I explain the rest of the story to Kate. "Please don't be jealous of her. She was a good friend in high school, and I'm glad we reconnected."

"BTW…I think Sawyer's got the hots for her," Kate said.

"Me too," I giggled…which was probably a bad thing to do, because Christian's fingers start playing with my leg…like the giggle was a siren's call. I slap his hand and tell him to go away because I'm talking girl stuff with Kate.

Christian reaches over and snags my phone. "Kate," he says, "be a best friend to Ana and hang up. Her fiancé wants some quality time with her." He hangs up my phone, passes it forward to Sawyer; undoes my seat belt and pulls me into his arms. I'm senseless from his kisses when we finally arrive at Escala.

XX

Christian whistled. "How did I miss you getting dressed for tonight, Miss Steele? I think you should be spanked for hiding things from me."

"I've been waiting for you to undress me," I smiled.

"We aim to please Miss Steele." Christian stepped up and enfolded me in his arms. "I love this underwear, but it's really in my way." He complained.

"Delayed gratification, sir?" I teased.

"I think I'll start with that smart mouth of yours, Miss Steele." He kissed me and plundered my mouth. "Mine.." He undid the basque. "Mine…" He took my shoes and stockings off. He used the stockings to blindfold me. "Mine…" he said; pushing me back onto the bed and removing my panties. He tied my hands with them.

XXXXX  
Friday, September 30  
Ana's POV

After breakfast we go our separate ways. Christian kisses me and tells me he will see me at his parents' home tonight. José, José Senior, Elliott, Ethan and Ray are sleeping overnight at Escala. Gail promises to get all of them to Bellevue by nine in the morning. She and I take off with Marshall to go to the spa. We meet Kate, Mia, Carla, Grace, Frannie, Rachel, Susan and Samantha there. Two of the security guards I didn't choose are there to make sure none of us are bothered by the paparazzi. We peruse the spa menu and decide what services we want. Susan takes pity on Samantha and me; she and Gail tag-team my mother to give me time to talk to my friend. Kate teams up with Mia so they can coordinate manicures and pedicures for the wedding. Grace and Rachel team up with Frannie, to keep her out of the champagne until lunch and out of trouble. They will make sure her manicure coordinates with her dress. Earlier she chatted with the nail technician and admired her purple nails. I want her to have purple nails if she wants them; but not for my wedding.

Sam and I have a lot of catching up to do. She loves how I met Christian…and pumps me for information about Sawyer. LOL. I apologize when I tell her Sawyer's providing security on our honeymoon. She says she doesn't do long distance relationships…but he might be worth the effort. We talk about Three and she tells me everything from the time she arrived at the apartment until the day his file was marked closed and his body released to the LVPD morgue for cremation and storage. We talk about how much my mother has or hasn't changed since Samantha last saw her. We exchange phone and email information to stay in touch in the future. I give her Ray's information to pass on to her mom. She just howls with laughter. Neither her mom nor Ray has dated in the last six years; but she agrees they would be great together – and we would love having one another as a sister!

Sam understands that I'm not comfortable with girly stuff…I will try to do girl dates with Kate when the guys are at baseball and sports events. She says she's going to kiss Ray and Sawyer for training me so well. But seriously; after the kidnapping attempt…I don't want to be out in public right now. Sam is furious it happened and congratulates me on knowing what to do. She laughs and reminds me that neither one of us was high maintenance in high school; she doesn't think we've changed now. She's grateful I don't insist she get acrylic nails. She says they are not compatible with her gun or holster. A good shaping and manicure with a pale pink chip-proof polish and she's ready to go! Mia coordinated a personal shopper to bring clothes and accessories to their suite at the Bellevue Hyatt tonight, so they can try on clothes in private. She swears Mia swears everything will be color coordinated for the wedding. I tell her as long as she's not wearing black, I can live with it. As long as she's not wearing her service weapon, Christian can live with it.

It's great to talk guns, fishing and camping. I tell her those pack horse camping expeditions sound like fun...other than the fact that I'm leery of horses. She says the next time she goes, she'll tell us the coordinates in advance. If we're available; Christian can fly Charlie Tango into the highland meadows where they camp. He can set the helicopter down before the horses arrive so as not to spook them. She says since they fish and hunt; I can bring Ray along too. Charlie Tango can take off after they've left and gone down the trail. I tell her about the camping trip where José took Kate and my picture by a campfire. Ray has it over his mantle. Someday I want to show it to her.

We talk about how soon she will graduate from UNLV with her criminal investigations degree. She says she's not going to stay in Las Vegas forever. Once she gets her criminal investigations degree; she wants to start taking EMT classes and get qualified. Then she can be a triple threat in a smaller community: police background, forensics and EMT training. Although she laughs when she says she already fills three categories for the LVPD: female, weapon ready and street smart. I remind her there are small police units in Washington State that could use a good forensic investigator…and they are within easy travel range of Luke Sawyer. She grins.

At lunch time, my group is in a secluded room where we are treated to gourmet salads and champagne. We leave the spa before three and go to Grace's house in Bellevue.

I'm surprised by a bridal shower held at the house in Bellevue after we get home from the spa. Gail organized a tea party, with pink champagne cocktails and tea; cucumber sandwiches and chicken curry sandwiches, savory tarts and petit fours. The decorations are white roses and my wedding colors. The bridal shower favors are silver-plated rectangular bookmarks, embossed with roses and hearts, completed with white silk tassels. Prescott, my four co-workers (Claire, Amber, Emily and Hannah), Celeste, Roz and her partner Gwen surprise me along with my family and friends from spa day.

I'm forced to do introductions…and it's not pretty. I have to come up with a wedding theme that begins with the first letter of someone's name. Great Gatsby Grace, Rio de Janeiro Rachel, Forrest Frannie, Monogram Mia, Gothic Gail, Pirate Prescott (who refuses to give her first name!), Circus Celeste, Kokomo Kate, Roses Roz, Garden Gwen, Champagne Gold Carla, Shabby Chic Susan, Summer Samantha, Harvest Hannah, Electric Avenue Emily, Cherry Blossoms Claire, Angel Amber, etc. are easy. Each theme I name off; the participants at the shower have to come up with three possible ideas for the wedding, reception or decorating. Whoever has the most unique idea for each theme wins a prize. Gail has great prizes – glitter nail polish, manicure sets, candles, bubble baths, hand creams, handmade soaps, massage oils, splits of champagne, and canvas travel shoe bags.

Great Gatsby Grace's best wedding suggestion was playing croquet during cocktails. Gothic Gail's best wedding suggestion was using cranberry-colored glass for the place settings at the table. Harvest Hannah's best wedding suggestion was attendants arriving on a hay wagon or in horse-drawn carriages decorated with the colors of russet, gold, and chocolate. Forrest Frannie's best wedding suggestion was seedling trees as wedding favors. Cherry Blossoms Claire's best wedding suggestion was oriental food served at the reception. Electric Avenue Emily's best wedding suggestion was neon lights pointing the way to the wedding/reception, etc. Mia and Kate had the best ideas as the game went along, so when it came time to steal a present, they were constantly raided by the others.

XX

"I can't get this ribbon off," I say, tugging at the ribbon on my first gift. "I hope I'm not breaking anything inside the package."

Frannie laughs.

"MOM!" Grace scolds Frannie.

"What?" Frannie protests. "I want great-grandbabies!"

I must have looked confused because Frannie explains I'm going to have one baby for every ribbon I break today. I can't help myself; I silently vow to deliberately break all possible ribbons to make Frannie happy and to vex my mother. Inside the box is a lovely leather photo album. Frannie has started the collection for me with an 8x10 picture of Christian when he was five, on the ski slopes at 13 and when he graduated from high school. I thank her and hug her.

Mia gave us a large Waterford crystal vase etched with our initials, A &amp; C, with 100 white signing stones and grey-ink signature pens. "The guests pick a stone and sign their name or a short message. I thought since you have Samantha and Susan here," she shrugs, "you could ask them to sit at a 'guest book' table and have people sign the stones for you. The ink is waterproof. If they write on the rocks; you can use the vase for flowers. You will use it more often than a traditional guest book."

I glance over to Susan and Samantha and they are up for the challenge. Mia explains she will show them the location of the 'guestbook table' before they leave Bellevue.

Kate gives me a large white framed blackboard for entrance to ceremony area. It says _Today two families become one. Please choose a seat…not a side_. "Ray made it for me from an antique frame. He used chalkboard paint on the wood backing he put in the frame. Then I took it to a calligraphy place and had the quote written on it. After the wedding, you can erase the quote; hang the blackboard in your home office and make notes to yourself or hang it in your office at work for notes. Ray said a dozen women saw it at his shop and tried to buy it. He's going in search of a bunch of antique frames to make and sell more of them. He thinks they will be a big hit at Christmas and Mother's Day. He also got the idea to get matching frames and put memory boards in the second one."

"That's great!" I hugged her. I handed it off to Mia and Grace immediately, being very careful not to smudge the writing.

"Please tell Ray I want one of those," Susan said. "It would look so great in my sewing room so I could write down notions, fabric, patterns I need."

"This sign is perfect," Grace said. "I ordered thirty-six white wicker loveseats for seating for the wedding. We'll keep four reserved for Carla and Bob, Ray, Carrick and I and mom and dad. Then we'll stagger the rest so everyone has a good view of the arch and the water."

Roz and Gwen's gift says, "To Ana, for Christian". They embarrass me by all kinds of white sexy little things in a variety of styles: bras, panties, camisoles, boy shorts, slips, teddies, thongs, garter belts and stockings from Victoria's Secret. Additionally…there is a deck of cards for playing strip poker. I thank them both. Roz says she knows they were appreciated when Christian thanks her in person for them. I tell her not to hold her breath. Gail takes that gift and promises them she'll pack it in Christian's luggage. Sam stifles a giggle and rolls her eyes at me.

My coworkers gave us a chocolate brown couch blanket, an Amazon gift card to buy romance movies, and a box of assorted flavors of gourmet popcorn for nights when we have "nothing to do". Susan and Samantha's gift is similar. They gave us a picnic basket with a large red plaid blanket and a few good bottles of wine. I'm so thrilled to receive presents that aren't so girly. I thank all of them and make them swear to stand up when I do the bouquet toss.

Carla gave me a collection of antique silver-plated picture frames to hold our wedding photo on his work desk, my work desk, his home office desk, my home office desk, my bedside table, etc. She put a lot of time and effort into her gift and I appreciate it. I thank her and hug her.

Rachel gave me an antique gold heart-shaped locket. It has flowers scrolled on the outside of it. It's very lovely and I can't wait to wear it. I thank her for it and pass it around the room. Kate gives me thumbs up when she looks at the pictures inside.

Gail gave me a white-lace covered hat box. "This is your bridal emergency kit. Once the wedding is over, you take these things out and put in things like wedding cards, pictures and mementos, etc. Like a memory box." I opened it to find tweezers, spot remover, a water bottle, small scissors, an emergency sewing kit, a small mirror, a packet of safety pins, double stick tape, scotch tape, static cling spray, hem tape, a packet of hand wipes, aspirin, eye drops, dental floss, mini toothbrushes to go, band aids, extra earring backs, corsage pins, extra pantyhose in my size, white lace hair ties and clear nail polish. Everyone got a laugh out of it.

"I'm breaking a little bit from tradition," Grace said. "I have a gift for all my girls. A gift for Ana because she's the bride; gifts for Kate and Mia for helping coordinate the wedding." She hands me a rectangular box: "Sapphires for Ana because they are her birthstone." She hands a rectangular box to Kate: "Emeralds for Kate because they are her birthstone." Then she hands a rectangular box to Mia: "Amethysts for Mia because they are her birthstone." She urges us to open them. Inside the box is a tennis bracelet with matching stud earrings. We all hug and thank her for our presents.

After tea and after saying goodbye to most of the guests, Mia saves me from incessant Carla questions. She shows me the assembled bags of wedding favors for tomorrow. She swears the servers will put them on chairs to coordinate with the place cards. I text Kate to order another floral arrangement for the guest book table and order wrist corsages for Susan and Samantha. Mia is coordinating clothes for them tonight. I ask her to get either pink or black pearl necklaces with earrings too. If she can't get pink or black pearls, she'll get white ones. Her personal shopper at Nieman Marcus is bringing everything to Sam and Susan's suite tonight. Whatever they choose will be delivered to Bellevue first thing in the morning. I ask her to seat Samantha next to Sawyer at the reception. We have a few changes to the reception seating chart. Mia keeps me busy behind closed doors with gifts, thank you notes, the guest list, going over the schedule, etc. We stay busy until Christian and the men arrive. He plays bodyguard for me, keeping my mother away. Grace, Gail, Kate and Mia all work with Rachel to get her coordinated to run the wedding on Saturday. Thank goodness Carla wanted to listen to the wedding schedule instead of watching Christian and I hold hands.

At the end of the night, Christian is allowed to walk me to the guest suite where I'm staying, and give me a chaste kiss goodnight. He threatens to fire the security guards who try to guide him back downstairs but they all laugh at him. He finally leaves after about a dozen kisses goodnight. Grace tells him I need my beauty sleep so don't text me all night either.

XX  
Friday Morning  
_The Grace_, sailing on Puget Sound  
Christian's POV

Gail organized sub sandwiches; pasta salad and cold ales for lunch onboard _The Grace_ on my day with the men. Dad, Theo, Uncle Ben, Ray, Bob, Elliott, Ethan, José, José Senior, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, Barney, Welch, John, Claude and Mac share the outing with me. Mac does most of the sailing so I can hang with the guys, smoke cigars, play poker and drink cold ale.

"What to get for the man of the hour?" Elliott asked. "Since you are being a stick-in-the-mud about a bachelor party…we decided to give you sticks and mud."

The men gave me season tickets to the Seattle Thunderbirds Hockey Team home games and tickets to participate with a team at the Tough Mudder Seattle event. It's one of the West Coast's most vicious off-roading courses with over 600 acres of rugged terrain, through heavily wooded trails, mud pits and obstacles. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan volunteer to be my team. Ryan will drive; Sawyer will navigate and Taylor and I can ride along and enjoy the event! Ray, Elliott, Dad and Theo volunteer to be my pit crew. José promises to take pictures of the event.

Once Mac docks the boat, there is a stretch Hummer to take all of us to the golf course. It holds 18 comfortably. Claude can't wait to be the "best man" on the golf greens and he and Elliott place side wagers with each other. It comes down to Claude in first place, Bob in second, Dad in third and me in fourth place. We are excited to take the stretch Hummer to the house and show it to the girls. It has a privacy screen that gives me ideas about things to do with Ana in all that space. Alas, it is not meant to be – no one seems to want to let us have a moment to ourselves.

Theo and Dad have planned a BBQ for tonight before the men are off to Escala to sleep. I take Ana to the boathouse and manage a quickie with my fiancée before she spends the night in my parents' home. Then it hits me, this perfect, petite beautiful woman is going to share my bed and my life. I love Anastasia Rose Steele, body, heart and soul. I will never get enough of smelling her hair, or looking into those sky blue eyes, or kissing her lips, or stroking her silky skin. I am a lucky man that she knows my deepest darkest secrets and loves me in spite of them. Tomorrow is our wedding day and I cannot wait to marry her and fly her to Europe. She asked me to create a "sex playlist" for my iPod for the honeymoon. She's never been on the GEH jet; so I can't wait to show it to her. I paid to have the private cabin soundproofed so we don't announce to the world what we're doing at 30,000 feet.

XXXXX  
Early Morning, October 1  
Seattle

********** Seattle Nooz **********  
Sources say it was a late night for the police at the home of Elena Lincoln. Police, armed with a search warrant, entered the home of Elena Lincoln on Friday, September 30. A home computer and laptop were taken into evidence along with twenty well-marked evidence boxes by the Sex Crimes Unit of the SPD. Rumor alleges Elena Lincoln may be arraigned Monday morning for sexual exploitation of children (formerly called child pornography).

Sources also report the Esclava Salons chain is under new ownership and management. Grey Enterprises Holdings sold the chain to a high-placed staff member, Franco de Luca, on the day of the attempted kidnapping of Anastasia Steele. Elena Lincoln was divested of her interests in the Esclava Salons when she was arrested.

Sources confirmed Grey Enterprises Holdings sold their interest in a dozen businesses this month. In the paperwork filed with the SEC, GEH named "lagging profits and directional changes of business goals" as the reasons for selling off their interests. GEH could claim an unprecedented $40 million in losses for the first quarter of the fiscal year.  
********** Seattle Nooz **********

"I thought you said there wasn't enough evidence to charge her with pedophilia," Carrick argued with Detective Clark.

"The Sex Crimes Unit didn't want anyone to have advance notice, especially not her household staff. We didn't want anyone removing evidence from the house. Thank you for suggesting they talk to Isaac Reynolds. He told them where to search. Lincoln had a BDSM playroom hidden under the six-car garage on her estate. They might not have known where to find it or the evidence without Isaac's help. Do you know how many judges recused themselves from signing the search warrant? I cannot believe how many judges know that woman."

"That's my fault," Carrick admitted. "We invite every judge in a 100-mile radius to the Coping Together charity event. Elena worked on the planning committee for the last decade. Coping Together provides resources for recovering drug addicts to bond with their children and provide secure home environments. It is important the Coping Together planning committee educate as many judges, lawyers and therapists about the effect the program can have on drug addicts and their families."

"Well, _Seattle Nooz_ announced the raid which began after midnight on Friday morning and ended around two o'clock in the afternoon. Unless their reporter was sitting at Elena's house waiting for something to happen, SCU has no clue how they found out. I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you, there's enough evidence of sexual exploitation of children that she will be charged. She may not be charged on Monday because the SCU will take the time they need to make enough charges stick. Sexual exploitation of children is a Class B felony."

"Thank you for talking to me," Carrick said slowly.

"Today the SCU examines the computers previously used at the Esclava Salons," Clark explained. "Franco de Luca gave them access after close of business last night. Personally, I don't think they will find anything on the business computers, but as I said, they have time to investigate thoroughly."

A/N:

I put Mia's birthday in February as she is not around when Christian has Christmas memories. I put Kate's birthday in May. Since I gave precious gems to Ana, I gave amethysts to Mia as her birthstone and emeralds to Kate as her birthstone; but if that doesn't work for you…oh well. I just thought Mia should have an interesting eye color also – and purple with brunette hair would be striking…a young Elizabeth Taylor vibe.

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thanks to my wonderful children who gave me the inspiration for the music in the last chapter and this one. Lyrics from _Here We Go_ belong to Jon Brion. Lyrics from _My Wish _belong Rascal Flatts. Lyrics from _Sunrise Sunset_ belong to Joseph Stein, playwright, _Fiddler on the Roof_.

I recommend a handkerchief for this chapter…preferably linen and lace, antique, maybe you carried it at your wedding? I'm going to use the red monogrammed one I used at my children's gothic wedding. FYI, I only cried when we were doing the mother-son dance which was _My Wish_ by Rascal Flatts.

This is a long chapter…sorry again…but so much to cover.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Just Breathe, Chapter 25 – It's a nice day for a vanilla wedding!  
Saturday, October 1, 2011

The pleasure of your company  
is requested at the nuptials of  
Anastasia Rose Steele  
and  
Christian Trevelyan Grey  
Saturday, the first of October  
two thousand and eleven  
at half past two in the afternoon  
Grey Estate, 212 Washington Lake Boulevard N.E.  
Bellevue, Washington

9:00 A.M.  
Ana's POV

"Are you awake?" Gail tapped on the door.

"Just woke up," I lie when I call out to her. I don't want her to know Christian and I have been sexting each other for an hour. I need a cold shower.

"When do you want breakfast," she calls out.

"Tell everyone I'm relaxing in a hot bubble bath. I'll take breakfast when brunch starts in an hour." I call back and head for the bathroom. The door to the suite is locked and I'm locking the door to the ensuite.

She recommends turning off my cell, locking the door and turning the music up to drown out the universe.

I go into the bathroom and run a hot bath, sinking into a tub full of foamy bubbles. _There must be quite a few things that a hot bath won't cure, but I don't know many of them_. I remembered a quote by Sylvia Plath. "Sylvia," I sighed. "You don't know my mother."

10:00 A.M.

Gail knocked on the door and entered with my breakfast tray. My breakfast tray holds a crystal bud vase with a single white rose and a one pound chocolate kiss, along with breakfast. She takes it to the small table set in the corner for me.

I smell my rose and laugh at the kiss. "Will you deliver this back to Christian? Also please keep everyone away for at least the next thirty minutes so I can eat a leisurely breakfast?"

"Brunch starts within ten minutes, they will be busy eating breakfast and talking," Gail assures me.

"Did my mother arrive yet?" I hug her.

Gail laughs, "Their driver _misunderstood_ the directions to the estate. Carla and Bob will be arriving on time as planned…and not early as Carla directed. Marshall is stationed outside the door; she will make sure you are left alone for at least 30 minutes to eat breakfast. Grace has space for everyone to dress so everyone won't crowd into your suite while getting ready. Kate and Sophie will dress in Mia's room along with Mia. Your mother, Susan and Sam will dress in a separate suite. Frannie and Rachel are dressing with Grace in the master suite. I'm dressing in Christian's room. You won't have extraneous people in your suite while you are attempting to get ready."

Mummmm, breakfast. Ham; tomato, avocado and sharp cheddar omelet; a basket of mini citrus scones and mini slices of French toast; a petite orange and peach juice Bellini, and a tea-4-1 pot with hot water and English Breakfast tea bag out. I am pampered and left the hell alone. I should enjoy it while I can, because I think it's going to get _Carla Crazy_ pretty soon.

Emails during brunch  
From Christian to Ana  
Do you want to play _A_ game?

From Ana to Christian  
Yes, please, entertain me while I'm eating breakfast. Those citrus scones smell heavenly.

From Christian to Ana  
A is for Ana, who walks down the aisle and marries me today.

From Ana to Christian  
B is for breakfast tray for the bride; brunch for the family, and bodyguard (Marshall) who will be on duty to keep you from seeing me before the wedding. I just got out of my bubble bath and no longer have bed head.

From Christian to Ana  
C is for close calls. Taylor caught me trying to sneak up the stairs. C is also for cutting the cake. Ray asked that we please not smash the cake in each other's face. He'd like to see us be loving and kind when we feed each other the cake. I agreed to do that if he agreed to run interference with Carla.

From Ana to Christian  
D is for decorum…yes, please, I would prefer not to wear cake. D is for dress…it is delicious. I'm looking at it…and I'm glad you will be the one to peel me out of it at the end of the day. D is for Dad – Ray's a good guy – set up a code with him for Carla blocking – tap your cufflinks, tap your toes, roll your eyes…whatever it is, Ray will intercede for us.

From Christian to Ana  
E is for engagement ring and Elliott. Sorry to ask for your engagement ring back, baby, but I need it to slip inside the ring guard that is your wedding band. It can wait until the last minute, and then send it down to the pool house with Mia or Mom. Are we giving Elliott the rings? He might lose them. He's an airhead today.

From Ana to Christian  
F is for football, fumble and forgetful…Mia wants to know if you remembered to get a football. She has a new one waiting in the marquee for when we do the garter toss. Fumble is for Elliott and Kate with our wedding rings at the altar. Forgetful is…Kate had better not have forgotten your ring! I'd better text her.

From Christian to Ana  
G is for garter – and glad Mia remembered the football! Fumble is probably what the guys are going to do when I do the first garter toss. You remembered my joke; didn't you?

From Ana to Christian  
H is for husband, happily ever after, honeymoon and hilarious. Yes, I remembered the item for the first garter toss. I'm wearing my garter on my left leg, and the item will be tucked in the side. You can't miss it.

From Christian to Ana  
I is for intimate – thank for this small intimate wedding for us. It means almost as much to me as you do. I is for issues – your mother is here.

From Ana to Christian  
J is for jitters…none here. Just so you know. J is also for Jason Taylor…let him help keep Bob and Carla at bay.

From Christian to Ana  
K is for Kate – what is that woman doing with Taylor? Inquiring minds – Elliott for one – would like to know.

From Ana to Christian  
L is for leave them alone. Kate emailed me. Carla insisted Kate conduct a "walk through" of Sophie's duties before the wedding started: instructions on walking and dropping rose petals and where to stand. Carla had better stay out of Kate's way for a while until her coffee kicks in. Marshall just sent Carla back down to the dining room. L is for livid; Carla's not happy to not have access to me right now.

From Christian to Ana  
M is for mother of the bride who needs a mimosa to settle her nerves. M is for MUCH LONGER as in – I can't take this _much longer_. Brunch is becoming the breakfast from hell. If your mother has one more MOMZILLA MOMENT – I'm going to get her drunk and carry her to a guest room to sleep it off. M is for micro-manage. Taylor says if we change everything to your mother's suggestions, it's going to be a CHARLIE FOXTROT.

From Ana to Christian  
N is for NO! I'd like Carla to be functional not _non compos mentis_ until after we cut the cake and are on our way. N is for nervous mothers! Carla is acting this way because she is nervous. Your mom keeps checking in with Marshall…like she's worried I'm going to pull a run-away bride thing.

From Christian to Ana  
O is for oh no he doesn't! Why is José making a list of "candid" pictures to take of you and everyone dressing? _**Stop this right now.**_ Ask Susan and Samantha to take candid, getting-dressed pictures. I'm going to wring his neck.

From Ana to Christian  
P is for photographer. Sarah will be here to take the before pictures. She's got the list we agreed on. José is not about to see me in my underwear. No one, except Kate and Samantha, is seeing me in my underwear until you take off my dress. No man, except Ray, is going to see my wedding dress before you do – not even security. Marshall is sending them all around to the other side of the house before Ray and I walk down the aisle. I will make sure Susan sends José down to get candid shots at the ceremony before I leave this room.

From Christian to Ana  
Q is for quit it with the questions very quickly! Seriously, if Bob doesn't stop trying to talk business with me, and pick my brain – I'm going to ask Taylor to shoot him – and you know how I feel about guns.

From Ana to Christian  
R is for Ray…tell him you need to have a father-son talk with him before the wedding. Then ask him to enlist Taylor, Theo and Carrick to sideline Bob.

From Christian to Ana  
S is for speak now or forever hold your peace – Bob is killing me. S is for STFU. LOL. Rachel announced everyone has things to do, and to finish eating brunch so we can get busy. Rachel wants us to carry wedding favors and place cards down to the marquee and help her get them laid out properly. I think it's her way of clearing the house. Please tell me that S is for silk stockings? I don't know how I'm going to restrain myself when I reach up under your dress to remove the garter.

From Ana to Christian  
T is for think again buddy. The garter is going to be just below my left knee so you don't get to cop a feel while removing it. After you throw the first item…you can retrieve the garter and put it on the football and give it a toss.

From Christian to Ana  
U is for U wicked, wicked woman. The guys are going to howl. What are you doing to the girls? Throwing a rubber chicken?

From Ana to Christian  
V is for very. I love you VERY much. V is for Vamoose. When I vamoose the ribbon holding the bouquet; it will separate and rain flowers on all the ladies.

From Christian to Ana  
W is for wife – can't we start this soon? I can't wait to marry you.

From Ana to Christian  
XXXOOO; I can't wait to marry you either. X is for the x-rated underwear Roz and Gwen got me for the honeymoon. Gail packed it in your suitcase.

From Christian to Ana  
Y is for Yes – please – X-rated underwear!

From Ana to Christian  
Z is for zoom. This was a fast month, and the day is flying by. I don't want our wedding to get over too quickly…but I want to zoom away with you, on the GEH jet, and show you today's X-rated underwear at 30,000 feet in the air.

From Christian to Ana  
I only care that your feet are going to be in the air! ;)

From Ana to Christian  
Stop kink winking at me. I have to get serious. My mother warned Marshall she wants 30 minutes alone with me for my 'marriage talk'.

From Christian to Ana  
That's it; I'm sending Taylor to shoot your mother. She offered to help with the place cards and the favors because she wants to see the seating chart for the reception. She asked Rachel to change the bridal party table from a 10-person round to a 20-person rectangle so the parents can sit with us. Rachel told her the tables and seating chart are set. Now she's asking about some of the names on the place cards. Rachel told her that probably half of them are your guests and she doesn't know who all of them are.

From Ana to Christian  
Shoot away…but make sure Taylor takes out that chicken-shit Bob while he's at it. He's not keeping any control on Carla or her mouth! I love your Aunt Rachel.

11:00 A.M.

"Mom," Christian hugged her. "It's beautiful – Ana's will love it."

"Carla thinks we ought to move the first row forward about two feet," she whispered to him. "She thought it was a little far away during rehearsal. I told her we have to leave enough space for the photographer to get pictures of the ceremony without capturing pictures of people's backs and butts. The truth is – there's a microphone in the top of the arch to pick up you and Ana saying your vows so everyone can hear. I didn't want you drowned out by the sound of Carla crying."

"You are the best," he said admiringly and kissed her on the cheek. "You think of everything. Ray's terrariums are perfect cornerstones for the ceremony area." One was stationed at each corner of the ceremony area with white lattice demi-walls between them, creating a U-shape which held the loveseats and the arch. The lattice was decorated with white satin and tulle ropes. Each terrarium held lush white rose bouquets in antique silver bowls. The arch; placed on the west side of the property; was tall enough to provide clearance for Christian's height and wide enough to hold the judge and the couple. White satin streamers, tulle and white roses decorated it. Under it was a small white platform for the couple and the judge to stand. Three white stepping stones on the bride's side of the arch and two on the groom's side were set for attendants to stand.

White wicker loveseats were staggered in rows of two love seats; followed by a row of three love seats; followed by two, and so on until there were eighteen love seats on either side of the 'aisle'. White satin covered ropes lying on the ground delineated the aisle. Rose-decorated kissing balls marked the first row of love seats as reserved. On Ana's side, Carla and Bob would be seated in love seat one; Ray would sit in loveseat two. Ana gave special instructions to seat the Kavanaghs in loveseat one, second row. Sam and Susan in loveseat two, second row, and Prescott and Sawyer in loveseat three, second row. On Christian's side, Grace and Carrick would sit in love seat one; Theo and Frannie in loveseat two. In row two, Ben and Rachel are assigned to loveseat one; Taylor and Gail to loveseat two; Ryan and the judge's wife to loveseat three. Everyone else is seated as they arrive and to even out the seating on each side. The staggered seats provided line-of-sight to the arch and to Lake Washington in the background. Propped on a white easel near the entrance was Kate's _choose a seat_ sign, propped on a white easel near the entrance, let everyone know they would be seated to even out the numbers on both sides as Ethan and Elliott seated people.

White rose topiaries, in white pots with fluttering blush and grey ribbons, placed at intervals along both sides of the sidewalk, marked where the female attendants would walk from the house to the lawn area leading to the ceremony. Heart-shaped wreaths of white roses and greens with fluttering blush and grey ribbons decorated the front doors of the house and the windows of the boat house. A row boat, filled with a carpet of white roses, moored at the dock. A row of potted trees blocked off the back lawn, garages, pool and pool house from line of site of the ceremony.

Grace housed the string quartet in a small white lattice gazebo, decorated with roses and tulle between the marquee and the ceremony area. The registration table would be located near the drop area for the cars. Half a dozen security staff would act as valets to park the cars and show the guests where to go for the ceremony.

Half a dozen white wicker love seats were positioned south of the marquee against another row of potted trees. They were interspersed with more rose topiaries. "The trees hide a dozen luxury portable bathrooms; they have wedding color coordinated towels, décor, soaps, etc." Grace murmured.

The white marquee, large enough to hold 400 people, hosted a dance floor in the top quarter with space for the DJ. The second quarter of the marquee held an open area for cocktails, appetizers, conversation and a photography nook. The nook held a white wicker love seat tucked under a smaller version of the wedding arch and two topiaries at the corners. The third quarter of the marquee held 12 circular tables to hold eight to ten people. The tables were set with tablecloths and place settings. The place cards, wedding favors and centerpieces were set for each table also. The last quarter of the tent was for the buffet stations and the rolling tea cart to hold the cake. Four silver chandeliers cast a soft glow to the marquee.

"The west wall of the marquee can roll up so we can see the sunset on the water if that's what you and Ana want. Is everything the way you pictured it? Speak now or forever hold your piece." Grace chuckled.

"It's wonderful," Christian said. "Thank you mom," He kissed her cheek again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked up to the house. "Listen," he said in a low voice of conspiracy, "Carla is really nervous – so Ana says keep her away from the booze. If Carla suggests something needs to be changed or done differently; please tell her it has to be approved through Ana first. If Ana approves the suggestion; she will delegate it to be done."

"Can do…no Carla changes." Grace wrapped her arm around Christian's waist. Thank god for Ana. The thing she wanted most for all her children was that they love and be loved. She knew Ana was special the day Christian introduced her.

Carrick took a quick picture of them walking back to the house and emailed it to Grace's phone. Bliss…that was the look on Grace's face…pure bliss. He smiled to himself; Christian was happier now than he had ever been…and all because of the beautiful petite blue-eyed girl upstairs. He was tempted to bail Elena out of jail just to watch Ana punch her smarmy mouth again. He arranged for the commissary to deliver a special package to Elena tomorrow – sparkling apple juice and Hostess Cupcakes to celebrate the wedding. He made arrangements with GEH Communications Team to send a dozen of the Sunday _Seattle Times_ to the jail…just to make sure Elena saw the announcement of Christian and Ana's wedding.

XX

"Out, out, OUT!" Carla shouted at José. "Go take pictures of the men. You can't take pictures of Ana. Christian might ask to see her in her dress before the wedding."

"Fine," José huffed. "Steele, see you in three hours!" He stormed out of the room. _Damn it, when was he going to get Ana alone to ask if this is what she really wanted?_ He reached in his pocket for his cell and thought about texting her – but the sight of the bodyguards who were anxious to get him off this floor of the house stopped him.

"Everyone. Calm. Down." Susan ordered. "Sam can take pictures of Ana getting ready IF Ana's comfortable getting her picture taken in her underwear."

"Which I'm not!" I called out through the bathroom door. "I'm not coming out of this bathroom until all of you GO AWAY."

Carla started to argue though the bathroom door. "The time for being alone with your thoughts is over. Kate, pour some champagne and let's party! It's your wedding day!"

"I don't want champagne…I want peace and quiet. I want the aesthetician to listen to me without interruptions or opinions from other people! I mean it!" Ana yelled, "Everyone out except Kate and Samantha! No one is allowed in this room until I'm dressed and ready for Sarah, the formal photographer. Rachel…we're supposed to be getting an influx of deliveries about now. Mia…can you make sure Sophie is dressed and ready for pictures? Kate…did you remember to bring Christian's ring? Susan…please check with Grace; I think we're doing formal pictures on the steps outside the library at two o'clock."

Carla moved next to the bathroom door to make sure Ana heard her over everyone talking in the room. "Nonsense, some lovely champagne will wet your throat and then we can listen to your vows. Are you sure you included everything you wanted to say? I had the most marvelous idea; Ethan should escort me from the house and down the aisle and Bob can follow behind. Oh, and the pearls are lovely, dear, but I think I'll wear them with the clasp showing. It's so pretty. Where's my dress? I thought I would get dressed in here with you in case you need help."

Ana called out again. "MOM! Take an anti-anxiety pill for you and then take one for me! You're making me a nervous wreck! I'm not reciting my vows. I wrote them for Christian; everyone will hear them during the wedding when I say them _to him_. The processional was set at rehearsal. We're not changing it at the last minute. Bob is to be seated when Theo and Frannie are seated. I promised Christian that Ray would be the first and only man to see me in my wedding dress until I walk down the aisle. You are wearing your pearls like everyone else, clasp… nape of neck. Please don't make me ask someone to be the jewelry and photo police." _I will Photoshop you out of the pictures. Don't think I won't!_ _Bridezilla has spoken_.

I took a deep breath. "Susan…where is my mother getting dressed? No one is getting dressed in this suite but me." I texted Susan: _Make sure Carla's aesthetician has adequate time and uses waterproof mascara and makeup! I don't want her to feel rushed, because it will make her anxious. Please limit her intake of champagne…like make her mimosas ultra-weak. Or remind her to pace herself so that she's able to party with us __**after**__ the wedding? Please make sure my mother is dressed and ready for pictures by one-thirty. Then, please deliver her to Grace. Will that give you and Samantha time to get to the reception table?_

_We can make it work. _ Susan texted back. "All right…everyone out. Ana needs her privacy. Carla, let's go find that suite where we're supposed to get dressed." Susan held the door open and indicated everyone needed to leave; closing it firmly behind her.

"Everyone's gone," Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

I peeked out of the bathroom before entering the bedroom suite again. "Sam, I know you don't have your gun, so ask Marshall to guard the door and keep everyone out. I mean everyone; no Grace, no Carla, no Frannie, no Rachel, no Mia; just Gail, Kate and you. The aestheticians can come in and out, but that's it." I collapsed on the bed with a cold compress on my head. "Kate…where's that bridal first aid kit? I need an aspirin. Remind me, when I have a lucid moment after the wedding, to give Gail a raise."

"Marshall," Sam said quietly, closing the door behind her. "Ana is having a mini-meltdown right now. It might be a good idea to keep everyone except Gail, Kate and me out of that room unless you want to see the Jimmy Choos fly."

"Do no harm; take no shit," Marshall nodded. "Got it. Who do I call for backup if Momzilla comes around again?"

"My mom should keep her in lock down; but here's our numbers anyway," Sam gave Marshall the cell numbers for both.

Noon

Rachel sighed. The decorators just left. They left six huge boxes for Elliott near the garage, with a banner that said, "Just Married". Rachel suspected Elliott arranged decorations for the car, but did not announce the delivery to Christian or Ana. After the men helped deliver favors and place cards to the marquee; they clowned around for several minutes. However; when they were done, they were off to the pool house to dress and entertain themselves before the wedding.

The flowers arrived and Kate separated them by use. Kate sent the roses to decorate the cake to the marquee for the baker. The centerpieces were sent to the marquee. The men's boutonnières were sent to the pool house. The ladies' flowers were delivered to their suites. Extra flowers for family and friends were marked and delivered to Rachel.

The caterer arrived. Half of the serving staff arrived. Gail ensured the caterer knew where to set up. The cake just arrived, in separate tiers in a refrigerated van. She ensured the baker knew where to set up the cake. The baker needed to assemble the wedding cake on the rolling tea cart where it will be served.

When Rachel reported the aestheticians were in with the girls and Carla; Grace headed for her and Carrick's bedroom. She wanted a few moments of quiet before getting ready for the wedding. Rachel, Susan and Gail seem to have everyone and everything under control; along with the security staff. Grace sighed. Her own aesthetician was due in twenty minutes. She lay on the floor in her bedroom, propped her feet up on the bed and meditated. Mostly she sent prayers of thank you to heaven for Ana. Christian was a different man since Ana entered his life. She sent a risqué text to Carrick, to thank him for the wonderful picture of her and her son.

1:00 p.m. – 1 hour to pictures; 1.5 hours to the wedding

"Everyone has their clothes. I've reassured your mother, twice, that her gown is the right style for a _young_ mother-of-the-bride, and is certainly not dowdy. I also assured her it looks great with her coloring." Sam reported. "I also gave secret orders to the aesthetician to go LIGHT and WATERPROOF on the makeup per your request. I also requested no virginal blush and no red lipstick. Kate's gone to Mia's room to dress and make sure Mia and Sophie are dressed and ready to go."

I slip off my engagement ring. "Will you give this to Grace to give to Christian? I need her grandmother's wedding band. Once I'm dressed, it's just finishing my hair and pictures and walking down the aisle and the wedding, and…" my voice shook.

Sam put her hand lightly on my shoulder. "You're in the home stretch now, Steele. You are the baton carrier, you will not break stride, and you will make it to the finish line."

"God, I've forgotten how much you make me laugh," I shake my head.

XX

"It's not working," I said. "I need to wear it, but I can't wear it on my finger. I'm worried if I pin it to the inside of my dress that the pin will come undone and I will lose it."

"What leg is your garter on?" Gail asked.

"Left," I replied. "But since we're going to throw it, I can't tie the ring to it, although it has extra ribbons."

"Let's borrow a chain bracelet from Grace; put the ring on it, and you can wear it as an ankle bracelet on your right leg. You'll be wearing it, but the gold won't show in the pictures. Which is why I assume you don't want your mother's necklace clasp showing?"

"God, I love you!" I tell her.

"Improvise, overcome, adapt," Gail murmurs the Marine Corps motto to me before she goes in search of a bracelet. "I'll check Kate, Mia and Sophie's hair to make sure no one has extra bling or flashy hair styles. Hair of the day: down, curled and simple. I don't want to stress you, but I have to quote _Steel Magnolias_…your mother's hair looks like a brown football helmet."

I roll my eyes. "Blush and Bashful…pink is my signature color," I chant. I don't know how my mother does it…a southern accent sounds so wrong coming from my mouth.

"How precious is this wedding going to be?" Gail quotes back at me and goes in search of a bracelet from Grace.

_Not as precious as my mother wants, but it's my wedding, and my choices, I confidently tell my reflection in the mirror._

1:45 P.M. – 45 minutes to the wedding – 15 minutes to pictures

"Your dress is beautiful," Kate sighed. "Your hair is perfect, your makeup is perfect and your veil is perfect. Take a deep breath and remember to walk slowly down the aisle." She took a couple more candid shots of me.

I stood there in a white satin column dress with an embroidered silk lace A-line train-length overlay. The embroidered silk lace has petite roses accented with tiny seed pearls. The long lace sleeves button demurely at my wrist with a tiny pearl button. A fitted sweetheart bodice has lace overlay. Carla will be pleased with the lace overlay. It is so reminiscent of the lace on Kate Middleton's dress. The back of the dress is simple with lace covered buttons from the nape of my neck to my tail bone. It took forever for Samantha and Kate to button me up…and I smile to myself knowing how long it will take for Christian to peel me out of my dress. Such delicious torture! My hair, normally unruly, is subdued and wavy, held in place by the lace and pearl headpiece which holds my veil. The elbow-length veil is layers of simple tulle with lace borders which match the overlay of my dress and my headpiece. I'm wearing my pearl earrings and necklace from Ray. They were meant to accessorize this dress. My blue garter with the hidden surprise is in place. My something old, something new, something borrowed and the sixpence in my shoe are in place. I have a flashback, and it's not pretty.

XX

"Sixpence," Carla asked curiously. "Why a sixpence? Bob has a new 2011 penny for your shoe. It's customary for the father to do that. Bob doesn't get to walk you down the aisle or have the first dance with you. He should at least have this."

"A sixpence is my way of honoring Frank Lambert at the wedding. I received his genealogy chart when I visited his grave. At least four generations of Lamberts are from England. In Great Britain the saying is: _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe_. Before Victorian times, it was the Lord of the Manor who gave the bride the silver sixpence. During Victorian times, a silver sixpence in the bride's shoe symbolized a traditional good luck wedding gesture. After Victorian times, it is the father of the bride who places the sixpence in her shoe as a symbol of him wishing her prosperity, love and happiness in her marriage."

"You and your books!" She sniped. "Frank's not here and it's important to Bob to have at least this tradition for your wedding. He can put it in your shoe before you walk down the aisle."

"Sorry, Carla…the silver sixpence is already taped in the bottom of my left shoe. I have no intention of any man seeing me in my dress, except Ray, before I walk down the aisle. Grace is going to coordinate everyone not turning around until I reach the ceremony area. That way Christian gets to see me in my dress before the rest of crowd."

"Well…," she paused again. "That's just taking the _no-one-sees-my-dress-until-the-ceremony_ stuff too far. How are Bob and I going to get formal pictures taken with you before the wedding if he can't see you until the ceremony?"

"Formal pictures with all parents are scheduled after the ceremony," I tell her firmly. "I'm getting pictures with my attendants, you and Ray before the ceremony. Christian is getting pictures with his parents and attendants before the ceremony also. We've allotted thirty minutes for pictures after the ceremony."

Carla sighed. "Does your photographer have a list of the pictures to be taken? I don't want Bob feeling like a fifth wheel at this event."

"It's not an event…it's MY wedding," I said firmly.

"It _would be_ the event it _should be_ if you held it next June, invited 500 people, held it in an appropriate place, wore a Vera Wang designed wedding gown, and had a proper amount of attendants." She sniped.

XX

"Did you get the bridal bouquet the way I asked?" I hold it, examining it.

"Trust me," Kate said. "The florist and I practiced this a dozen times with a silk rose bouquet. When it's time, turn your back to us, untie and pull the lace ribbon and slip off the plastic holder. Then throw your bouquet. It will separate and toss roses in all kinds of directions for the single ladies to catch. We tested with all different numbers and sizes of roses. This bouquet is the perfect size." She grinned.

"You so rock," I hug her.

"You know what rocks? Your guestbook rocks. Your mother is obsessed about it…she wants to know why you can't have a traditional guestbook along with the rocks." Kate's eyes danced with laughter.

"Because I don't want a traditional guest book which will linger in a trunk or a drawer somewhere. The rocks and the vase are great. We will use them so much more than a silly _traditional_ guestbook." I sigh.

"Trust you to do something to make your mother freak out." Kate laughs.

"I owe you a bottle of Cristal if she doesn't comment about the bouquet flying apart," We both laughed.

"I might as well order up a bottle of Bollinger now, because I know she's going to say something and I'm going to lose the bet." Kate groused. "It's okay as long as her comment makes me laugh. If you think my valedictorian speech was good…wait until you hear my maid-of-honor speech."

"Ray is on his way up, he wants to see you before your mom does. I'm helping my mom round up the ladies and guide them down to the library. Then we're going to the reception table. Have Gail give us a shout if you need anything." Sam checked her phone and slipped it in her pocket. "You did not have to buy clothes, jewels and flowers for us…we were glad to be here to help you."

"Your reward for all your hard work today is getting to sit beside Sawyer at the reception. You need that dress to keep his eyes on you," I promise.

"Bribery will get you everywhere girlfriend. However, I've planned for contingencies. I wrote my name and all my numbers and emails on the biggest rock in your collection. I'm going to slip it in Sawyer's pocket when we are dancing. Mom and I are bringing the pens and the rocks to cocktail hour in case someone forgot to sign in." She hugged me and departed, holding the door open for Ray to enter and for Kate to depart.

"Annie," he sighed. "You are so pretty. I brought Sarah with me. She wants a few pictures of us together."

1:50 P.M.

"Your dresses are quite lovely," Carla sighed.

"Sleeveless, scoop neck, empire waist dress in crinkle satin, with tulle overlay draped skirt. Fully lined with boning in the bodice for support and shape," Kate explained. "Once Ana gave us the color samples, it was easy to find something we both liked."

You like the shoes and handbag too?" Mia asked. "We're not carrying the handbags. We're sending them down to the marquee."

"Absolutely," Carla replied. "Now that I've seen you wear Ana's attendant gifts, I approve."

"I'm glad you approved the three-rose linear bouquets for us to carry instead of the single stemmed rose or the wrist corsage. These will look so much better in the pictures." Kate commented. "Bracelets on our right wrists to hold the bouquet over the left arm."

XX

Carla is speechless when I enter the room with Ray. It doesn't last long…the speechlessness.

"The dress…it's very…you," she shrugged. "Embroidered lace has become popular since Kate Middleton got married in April. Your bouquet could be a little grander, but the flowers overall have been acceptable. I was right; you should have had a tiara. Although, the lace and pearl headpiece does coordinate well with the veil and your dress. Here, let me arrange your veil over your face. Sarah, will you get pictures of me while I do this?"

"Seriously? I'm uncoordinated walking in heels and you want the veil to hinder my view?" I laugh and move out of her reach. "Besides, we didn't practice veil lifting during the rehearsal. I'm walking into this with my eyes wide open, remember?"

"I told you to practice walking in your wedding shoes," she comments.

Susan and Gail intervene and start sending everyone outside for pictures.

We stop for formal pictures on the steps outside the library. In the background I can hear the string quartet playing. Sarah flawlessly handles my mother, her questions and her requests for more pictures. "Mrs. Adams…there is no time to rearrange everyone by the heart wreaths at the front door for pictures…it's time to line up."

Gail lines everyone up. Grace is at the bottom of the sidewalk. Carla is at the top. Gail and Rachel slip away and go take their seats at the ceremony. When Grace steps off the sidewalk to be seated by Elliott; Carla begins her walk down the sidewalk. When she steps off the sidewalk to be seated by Ethan; Mia begins her walk. When she steps off the sidewalk; Kate is in position to begin her walk.

I have a few seconds to talk with Sophie and thank her for being my junior bridesmaid. Her grey dress has an ankle-length full skirt. She wears lacy white knee high socks and white patent Mary Jane shoes. She carries a white basket with grey, white and blush ribbons. It is full of white rose petals. Her pearl necklace and headband are perfect for a young girl. She asks me to make sure she gets a picture with her dad. I promise; then it's her turn to start. She takes three steps, drops a petal or two and starts walking again. Ray and I are hysterical watching her concentrated efforts to do a good job. When she gets to the end of the sidewalk…Ray and I begin our walk. The rose topiaries are lovely, and the sight of them makes me relax.

"Promise we won't rush down the aisle," Ray asks. "I'm sure you and Christian are a forever thing, so I'm only going to get to do this once. I want to take it slow and enjoy the moment. Also, I want to pause at the beginning of the path to the ceremony. I want you to stop and look at everything, because there won't be time to do it later. I want you to have memories of how everything looked. I don't want you to have to rely on pictures to remember this special day."

"Works for me," I smile at him. "Kate made me promise to walk slow and torture Christian." I sigh. "Ray, I have a huge favor to ask…"

2:30 p.m. - Grey Estate, Bellevue - The Ceremony

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Judge Heath Gibson asked.

"I give myself, freely; without hesitation or reservation, to be married to this man," I say, to the surprise and shock of Carla and everyone who was at rehearsal. Ray was supposed to say _her mother and I_, but he understood when I asked to give myself away. Ray kissed my cheek and shook Christian's hand. He ignored Carla clearing her throat and took his seat.

XX

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, I promise to be your navigator, your wingman and your first mate as we fly, soar or sail through life. I promise to be your devoted wife, your soul mate, your constant love and your best friend. I promise to share the laughter, the tears, the love, the adventure that will be our lives together. The first time we held hands; I felt a connection to you I could not explain. I understand that connection now. You are the love of my life, my forever, my happily-ever-after. With all my heart, I share my life with you, to hold your hand, to walk beside you and to celebrate our love forever; no matter what our lives may bring." I placed his wedding ring on his finger and kissed it.

"Anastasia Rose Steele – You are the most beautiful, smart and loving person I have ever known. For now and forever, I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, support you, cherish you, respect you and love you. I promise to protect you from book destroying insects, inadequate book shelves, invasive paparazzi and zealous shoppers – especially family ones. You are my first, my more, my love, my life. Thank you for understanding my heart; for protecting my heart and for wanting to share your heart with me. I cannot wait to walk by your side through life as your friend, your lover and your husband." Christian placed my wedding ring on my finger and kissed it.

XX

Christian and I stood between the marquee and the ceremony area, close to the string quartet. I was first, followed by Christian, Ray, Carla, Bob, Grace and Carrick. We welcomed ] guests and sent them on to the marquee. Gail had a layout of the tables and where the guests were to be seated. José would man the photography nook and take pictures of the guests as they posed. Guests sipped light cocktails and wine while nibbling on appetizers. Servers in white shirts and black pants carried trays of grilled giant prawns and miniature crab cakes; and kept the antipasti buffet stocked.

"How's it going?" Zann asked quietly, hugging me.

"A proper receiving line has the attendants in it; and it would be polite to include the grandparents." I quoted. "She's lucky we're having one at all. Christian and I didn't want to do it. We wanted to walk from table to table and individually thank everyone for coming and introduce people as needed."

"Just breathe…take a deep breath when she oversteps or attempts to overstep and call her on it. It's your wedding; it should not be filled with confrontations with your mother. This is your time with Christian. If she oversteps again, calmly say….

"My wedding…my choices," I finish the sentence with a smile. "Christian, may I introduce my friend, Alexandra Scott and her husband Mitchell. Zann, this is my husband Christian." I passed Zann off to Christian who performed introductory services for Ray, Carla, Bob, Grace and Carrick.

XX

"Carla, enough pictures," Ray called out. "I came here to party, not rearrange Annie's ceremony area for pictures; and not to stand in front of the house, the boat house, the trees, the pier, the gazebo or the pool house for pictures. Enough - I can hear Annie's stomach growling. She's exhausted and I'm desperate for a drink."

"Are you ready for your introduction, Mrs. Grey?" Christian tucked Ana's hand into his arm and started walking up the aisle toward the marquee. _Ray was right, enough was enough. How many bloody fucking pictures did Carla need of them anyway? They'd all be standing on their heads in the next one._

"Rachel, will you warn the DJ we're coming and need an introduction? We want to do our first dance immediately afterwards; followed by a drink and dinner. Mom, if you can get everyone into the marquee and settled at their tables, Ana and I will be along in a minute or two." He led her to the gazebo where the string quartet had been and held his wife gently in his arms. "Hand to God, Ana – I'm really tired of Cruise Director Carla." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she whispered. "Just give me a kiss, hold me, and as soon as possible, please my husband, take me away."

XX

"Ladies and gentlemen… May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey?"

Christian and Ana walked through the entrance to the marquee to much applause. Ana handed off her bouquet to Kate. They went immediately to the dance floor for the bride and groom's first dance. Christian swept Ana into his arms to the song _Here We Go _by Jon Brion.

**Jon Brion - Here We Go**

You've gotta hope that there's someone for you  
As strange as you are  
Who can cope with the things that you do  
Without trying too hard  
Because you can bend the truth until it's suiting you  
These things that you're wrapping all around you  
You never know what they will amount to  
And your life is just going on without you  
It's the end of the things you know, here we go  
You've gotta know that there's more to this world  
Than what you have seen  
Because we all have a limited view  
Of what we can be  
As we move along with our blinders on  
Each one of us feels a little stranded  
And you can't explain or understand it  
Each one of us on a different planet  
And amidst all the to and fro  
Someone can say hello, here we go  
The feeling that someone really gets you  
It's something that no one should object to  
It could happen today  
So I suggest you skip your habit of laying low  
It's the end of the things you know, here we go  
Because someone can say, "Hello here we go"

When they were done, the DJ segued into the next arranged dance. "Ladies and gentlemen…the bridal party." Christian and Ana, Elliott and Kate, Ethan and Mia, and Taylor and Sophie took over the dance floor for _What a Wonderful World_ by Louis Armstrong.

When the dance was done, Christian and Ana posed at the photography nook for a picture. Christian sat on the loveseat and Ana stood behind him, her hand with her wedding ring on his shoulder. The picture was reminiscent of photographs from the Victorian era, and Christian planned it that way.

"No, mom, no more formal pictures at this setting. We set it up to get pictures of the guests; not commander it for the entire reception," Ana said. "Christian and I are going to start the buffet line. We're already behind schedule and are going to have to cut items to get back on schedule."

"Items like what?" Carla sounded horrified.

"Extra, unplanned dances," Christian said cryptically and led Ana to the buffet line.

XX

"We already had a receiving line," Carla said pointedly, looking at a rough schedule in her hands. "If you skip going from table to table, there's plenty of time for more pictures and time for you to change into an appropriate going-away outfit."

Ana sighed and set her fork down, ignoring her food which netted her a frown from Christian. "We had a receiving line which we didn't plan, followed by an additional half hour of pictures which we didn't plan. Once everyone's been through the buffet line and are seated, Christian and I are going table to table to say hello to everyone and thank them for sharing today with us. We're urging everyone to get pictures taken at the photography nook if they haven't done so already. Then we'll start with more dances. I didn't bring an appropriate going away outfit because I'm not changing before we leave. Christian is not changing before we leave. There is simply no time."

"Ana needs to eat, Carla," Christian said gently. "I don't want her fainting during the dancing or getting light-headed when we do toasts.

XX

"Ladies and gentlemen…the father- daughter dance." Ray led Ana to the floor and they danced to _My Wish for You_ by Rascal Flatts. Sarah circulated through the room to get different shots of them dancing. José circulated through the guests, taking pictures. He captured a lovely picture of Carla and Bob in a quietly heated spat.

_**My Wish**_

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big.

When they finished their dance, both Ana and Ray had tears in their eyes. Kate raced up with a linen and lace handkerchief for Ana and two glasses of champagne.

"I love you little girl," Ray whispered to her, clinking his glass with hers.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and they toasted one another.

"Ladies and gentlemen…this song is for all the fathers and daughters." Bob joined Ana, while Theo escorted Grace, while Keaton escorted Kate, while Carrick escorted Mia, while Taylor escorted Sophie. Ray sought out Samantha and she joined him on the floor. They danced to _Butterfly Kisses_ by Bob Carlisle.

As they left the dance floor Ana stopped Taylor. "It's very important to Sophie that she have a picture taken with you," she said quietly and gestured in the direction of the photography nook.

Taylor nodded. "We've cleaned up well," he admitted. "We'll be over there if you need us." He grinned. "It will frost her mother's ass when she finds out Sophie was here rubbing elbows with the cream of society."

Ana inclined her head in her mother's direction, "Maybe not…some people act like their cream is curdled."

Taylor laughed. "Well, in that case, I think I need to buy a collection picture frame and put lots of Sophie and Daddy pictures from today in it." He kissed Ana on the cheek while she laughed.

Once everyone was seated, the DJ handed the mike to Ray.

"Annie, I wasn't going to say a toast, but you know sometimes you just have to give in to your mother." He waited for the muffled snorts, howls and giggles to die down. "Here is to my daughter, Annie and her new husband, Christian. I was worried about Annie marrying Christian. I was worried I was going to lose a good fishing partner. However, Christian and I each gained something wonderful today. He gains an adoring wife and a life-long companion, while I gain new fishing partners, Theodore, Carrick and Elliott. I gain new hunting partners, Taylor and Sawyer. I gain new camping partners, Susan and Samantha. I also gain a new target if Christian messes up…this is a gentle reminder, son…if Annie ain't happy…Daddy ain't happy. So, raise your glasses everyone, a toast to Annie and Christian." Ray held up his champagne glass and everyone toasted.

He walked over to kiss Annie and shake hands with Christian. Theo and Taylor laughed loudest. Carla scowled. José felt a little guilty, he was capturing awful pictures of Carla, but she pissed him off when she shouted at him and sent him from Ana's room.

XX

Ladies and gentlemen…this song is for the groom and his mother." Christian led Grace to the floor and they swirled gracefully to _You Raise Me Up_ by Josh Groban.

"Ladies and gentlemen…this song is for all mothers and sons." Ben led Frannie, Elliott led Grace, Ethan led Celeste and Christian surprised Carla with a request to dance with him. The DJ played _Sweet Child of Mine_ by James Taylor. Sarah seemed to understand the importance of Christian's gesture and took several pictures of Carla and Christian.

Once everyone sat down, the DJ handed the mike to Elliott.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, family, friends and frequent flyers…I'm Elliott Grey, the good-looking brother of the groom. One month ago, when Christian and Ana announced their engagement…the world was shocked. Our family was shocked. Since Christian never was a ladies' man; we had doubts this day would ever come. However, Christian has always excelled at anything he's done – good athlete, great scholar, and astute businessman. We should not have been surprised when we heard Christian had proposed. As in business; when Christian knew that Ana was the one for him; nothing stood in the way of the greatest acquisition of his life – Ana's heart. I speak for all of us when I say we hope your vows are still as special to you when we celebrate your diamond anniversary. Your love is an inspiration to us all." Elliott started to raise his glass, when he heard Frannie clear her throat. "Oh; one last thing, Ana, darling – my grandparents would like you to hide Christian's laptop and his smart phone until after baby number three is born. To Ana, my new sister, may today be the happy beginning of the next generation of the Grey family."

The marquee could not contain the laughter. Carla frowned and sipped her champagne. José captured lots of candid pictures today. As amazing as Ana looked, with loving and lovely expressions on her face – Carla's seemed skewed in perpetual disappointment, disapproval, distain and distemper. José chuckled to himself. Despite what he felt for Ana; he realized Christian Grey bit the bullet by taking that woman on as a Momzilla-in-law.

"Ladies and gentlemen…the parents dance." Ray swept Grace out onto the floor as Carrick lead Carla. They danced to the song, _Sunrise Sunset_ from _Fiddler on the Roof_. Carrick deliberately planned it that way. He liked Ray almost as much as he liked Ana. He didn't want Carla to be after Ray during the dance to help her rearrange whatever she wanted at the reception.

_Sunrise Sunset_

Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little boy at play?  
I don't remember growing older  
When did they?  
When did she get to be a beauty?  
When did he grow to be so tall?  
Wasn't it yesterday  
When they were small?  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly flow the days  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears  
What words of wisdom can I give them?  
How can I help to ease their way?  
Now they must learn from one another  
Day by day  
They look so natural together  
Just like two newlyweds should be  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears

"Everyone…the bride and groom requested an 'all family' song. Please members of the Steele family and the Grey family – select a partner." The DJ played, _Unforgettable_ by Natalie and Nat King Cole. Ana danced with Theo; Christian danced with Frannie; Elliott danced with Grace; Ray danced with Mia; Ben danced with Carla; and Carrick danced with Rachel.

Once everyone sat down, the DJ handed the mike to Kate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends…_Elliott and Christian_…I am Kate Kavanagh; best friend of the bride and maid of honor. Every millennium or so…two people met, and you know they are meant to be together. The planets align, the stars shine brightly in the heavenly skies, and Fate determines these two people's paths should cross…but enough about how Elliott and I met each other."

Everyone burst into laughter; José almost wet himself trying to control his laughter. He missed a great shot...Carla sputtering in her champagne.

"Christian, Ana was my roommate for four years. You know she is beautiful, smart and a great cook. What you may not realize is she has an appalling addiction to classic British literature, she has an appalling obsession with British movies, she finds British comedies funny, she hates coffee, she hates shopping, and she hates girly dates. If you can live with these quirks, she's great to be around. If you are as lucky as I think you are…she will love you more than jeans and Converse; hunting, fishing and camping; or that tasteless English Breakfast tea she drinks. If you remember you are vying for her attention with the literary gentlemen and heroes she adores; you'll be fine." Kate continued her speech.

José and José Senior lead the laughter this time. Carla ignored Kate and concentrated on staring at fixed points around the room.

"Christian, today you received the best present you will ever receive in your life. I'm sharing my best friend with you. She will be your best friend. Ray and Carla are sharing their daughter with you. She will be your home, your comfort, your joy. Ana's friends who are here are sharing her with you. She will always be there for you. I know you two are meant to be together; you are each other's happily-ever-after. Everyone please join me in congratulating the very beautiful bride, my best friend Ana, and her prince charming, Christian."

The DJ played _All My Life_ by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville softly in the background as the wedding cake was wheeled forward for Christian and Ana to cut. The lit tea candles in frosted votives at the corner of each tier lent a soft romantic glow to the cake with its white frosting, fresh real white roses and silver-plated cake topper in their initials A&amp;C.

"Give it to him good," Kate yelled.

"Bite her finger!" José yelled.

"It's your dress," Christian looked at the white lace decorations on the cake.

"I gave Gail a piece of lace that matched my dress to have it recreated on the cake. Do you like it?" Ana asked.

"I love it. I love that you will use the cake topper for a paper weight on the desk in your office." He kissed her gently. Christian and Ana posed and then cut the first piece of cake and put it on a plate. Holding it between them, they each took a two inch by two inch square to feed to the other.

"Me first," she said gently, feeding him the cake, and loving it when he gently bit her fingers. "Behave," she scolded, blushing when the bite turned into an ardent kiss on her hand.

"I love making sure you eat," he laughed, ignoring the cat calls from the guests who urged him to smash the cake in her face. He held her bite gently, letting her nibble and swallow, leaning down to kiss her pouty pink lips.

Ray sighed to himself. Annie hated getting dressed up and she hated makeup. He was proud Christian appreciated her efforts to look beautiful for him today; and heeded his father-in-law's warning.

Christian led his bride for another dance around the floor to _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars. When they finished dancing, Christian asked for a dance for all the married couples and the DJ played _Georgia_ by Ray Charles. Christian and Ana went from table to table urging all couples to dance while the cake was being cut and served.

The next song, _Someday Lady You'll Accompany Me_ by Bob Seger, caused Carla to seek out Ray. "It's our song," she said pointedly.

"Sorry, Susan asked me to dance," Ray said. "If you and Bob have a special song, I'm sure the DJ would be glad to play it for you." He smiled down at Susan leading her to the dance floor.

Carla's eyes narrowed as Ray and Susan took the dance floor. She went in search of Ana. "Ana; did Mia make arrangements for your top tier and cake topper to be taken up to the house at the end of the evening?" Carla interrupted the conversation between Ana and Christian with a table of people. _She could not remember the strangers from the receiving line. She really wasn't able to concentrate on the receiving line because it should have been longer with the entire bridal party present. Why did Ana insist that everything be so simple!_

"Mia and Grace coordinated everything; there's nothing to stress about; nothing to micromanage. Carla, you know the Kavanaghs. You know José Senior. This is John and Rhiann Flynn; friends of Christian's. This is my friend, Alexandra Scott and her husband Mitchell." Hands were shaken all around.

"Are you a co-worker of Ana's," Carla asked Zann graciously.

"Ana, do you have a problem with my telling Carla how I know you?" Zann asked.

"Certainly not; we have nothing to hide," Ana's eyes twinkled.

Flynn watched quietly as this discourse took place.

"One of Ana's tasks during couple's counseling was to find out about her biological father, Frank Lambert, so that she's aware of his medical history when she and Christian are ready to start a family. I'm originally from Barstow. I'm pleased you named Ana after Frank's great-aunt Rosalind Lambert. Rosalind knew my family. I knew Frank from high school. I told Ana where to find Frank's grave." Zann paused; watching Carla's face. "Ana and I meet twice a month for tea and we talk."

Mitch tugged at her arm.

"Delightful to meet you," Zann said smoothly. "But my husband wants to dance; and you know…if a man's willing to dance…you have to strike before he gets cold feet…no that's not right…strike while the music is hot…no that's not right either." Mitch pulled out her chair and away they went, followed by the Kavanaghs, the Flynns and José Senior who went in search of José and the photographer, Sarah.

Christian and Ana moved on to the next table. Carla returned to her seat next to Bob and held out her champagne glass to a passing server.

"Do you feel well?" He asked solicitously. "You are so pale."

"I feel like a ghost just danced on my grave," she said.

XX

"This is a dance for married people only, but we're going to do it differently. Those of you married five years or less, take the dance floor." The DJ announced. Christian held out his hand to Ana and guided her to the dance floor. They were joined by Bob and Carla.

"Those of you married ten years or less may take the dance floor." He announced. Gwen and Roz and the Loeders took to the dance floor.

A minute later, "Those of you married fifteen years or less may take the dance floor." The DJ announced. Welch and his wife, the Flynns and Max and his wife stepped up to dance.

A minute later, "Those married twenty years or less may take the dance floor." Judge Gibson and his wife advanced to the dance floor.

Another minute later, the DJ announced, "Those of you married more than twenty years, please take the dance floor. Grace and Carrick, Frannie and Theo, Ben and Rachel, the Kavanaghs, the Scotts, Mr. and Mrs. Roach, and Joe and his wife joined in; dancing to _It Had to be You_ by Harry Connick, Jr.

"Christian and Ana, you are surrounded by family and friends who have long and happy marriages," the DJ announced. "All of us wish both of you a long and happy marriage." He started a round of applause which overtook everyone in the marquee.

When the applause died, he announced, "Everyone, this dance is for Ana to dance with all the men, starting with her father and stepfather, and for Christian to dance with all the women, starting with his mother and grandmother." The DJ played various Elvis Presley songs until everyone had a turn with either Christian or Ana.

XX

"Everyone, this is a singles dance only," the DJ played the B52's _Love Shack_. "Every single dances, partner or not."

Ana laughed when Ray went to the dance floor with Susan before José Senior could get to her, and Sawyer grabbed Samantha before Ryan could get to her. Elliott and Kate danced alongside Ethan and Mia.

At the very end of the song, the DJ spoke. "Ladies, please stay close. The bride is going to toss the bouquet." The DJ started playing the song _Only Girl_ by Rihanna. Everyone left the dance floor except the single ladies. Ana looked around the room. "Okay, Prescott, Marshall, Gail…get up there. I'm not tossing the bouquet until every single woman in this room is standing up. I don't care if you don't want to scab for the bouquet or not. Stand on the perimeter of the group if you don't want to catch it." Despite refusals, Ana held on to the bouquet until the last single woman joined the fray. She pulled the lace ribbon and slipped the plastic holder portion of her bouquet off. "Ready," She called out. When everyone replied _ready_…Ana let the bouquet fly…tossing white roses everywhere. Frannie and Rachel laughed hysterically. Several single women scrambled to get at least one rose from the bouquet.

"That was fun!" Frannie confided in Carla.

'Yes, it's not traditional; like keeping your bouquet and preserving it. Kate could have arranged for a bouquet to throw. It seems but Ana's simple and classic wedding has a lot of nontraditional parts to it." Carla took generous sip of her champagne.

"Her bouquet was on life support anyway," Frannie giggled. "All cut flowers are on life support when you get them. Besides, Ana's just trying to spread the joy. She has Christian; she doesn't need a dried-up bouquet to remember this day."

When the ladies left the dance floor, the DJ put a chair in the middle and escorted Ana to take a seat. "Single gentlemen, gather around." He started playing the song, _Got to Give It Up_ by Marvin Gaye. Christian knelt in front of Ana. "Are you ready?" he smirked.

"Oh so ready," she smiled.

Christian's hands slid under Ana's dress; caressing her from her ankle to her knee. He found the item he was seeking and pulled it from the garter. "Ready boys?" He called out, looking around. "Ray and Taylor, get up here." They did, but stood stoically to the side of the crowd. "Ready, set…" He let the white lacy granny panties fly. Men roared with laughter. Women blushed. Ana giggled. Carla sipped her champagne.

"Nice try!" Elliott yelled, stuffing the granny panties in his pocket. "We want the real thing!"

Christian's hands slipped under Ana's wedding dress again. His hands went all over, copping a feel here and there, and she swatted his hands, accompanied by laughter from the single men. He finally reached for the garter and gently removed it. He sighed when he had it in his hands. "Very pretty, Mrs. Grey; I'm sorry we don't get to keep it." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I could restrain your hands with this." When she was blushing furiously, he stood to address the men. "Outside boys, we're going to need room to watch this one fly." Mia handed him the football and he arranged the garter around it. Everyone stepped out of the marquee and watched as Christian pulled the ball back to his shoulder in a typical quarterback pose. "It's going to be a long pass," he yelled. The guys took off running for the deep front lawn and Christian let the football fly. Elliott made a jump for it, and barely brushed the edge, sending it spiraling in a different direction. It landed right between Taylor and Ray who thought they picked the most out of the way spot they could. They stared at it and then at one another.

"Run!" Taylor yelled at the top of his lungs. He and Ray made a mad dash toward Christian as Barney went down on top of the ball, having been tackled into position by Elliott. Barney understood simple physics the rest of the men didn't. Just lay on the ball, both arms tucked around it and wait until a referee declares you the winner. The dogpile on Barney eventually let up when Carrick and Theo shouted at the men to quit squishing Barney. Elliott and Sawyer nodded at each other and disappeared.

Carla helped herself to another glass of champagne. There was no chance to get decent going away pictures now; the damn men had grass stains on their tuxes and suits.

XX

"Rockers and Rockettes," the DJ intoned, "please leave the dance floor so Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey may have one last dance." He put on the song, _I Cross My Heart _by George Strait.

Christian kissed Ana gently before they began to dance. "I'm not supposed to have noticed," he winked. "Taylor warned me Elliott and Sawyer slipped away after the garter toss. He thinks they are decorating the SUV." He whispered a plan of action in Ana's ear and was rewarded with a giggle and a nod.

Susan and Samantha coordinated a large picnic basket for Christian and Ana and staff on the plane. Containers of food and appetizers were tucked in between two bottles of Bollinger and two bottles of Sancerre. They included generous sections of wedding cake in covered containers and handed it off to Taylor to transport to the plane. Gail coordinated the cake tier and topper to go to the house, servers circulated pouring coffee and clearing tables as much as possible. Kate coordinated the picture for the _Seattle Times_ tomorrow with Sarah. She sent her article about the wedding to Grey House's PR team earlier in the week. It was approved and forwarded to Keaton Kavanagh. He would take a memory drive with the approved picture to the paper tonight, and thank his lucky stars Christian Grey wasn't embargoing Kavanagh Media's scoop this time.

Gail, Susan and Rachel coordinated everyone stepping outside to throw white rose petals at the bride and groom as they left on their honeymoon. Their parents stood at the end of the line near the driveway so they got the last kisses and hugs from their children.

Elliott and Sawyer decorated Christian's SUV with a _Just Married_ banner, streamers, and white helium balloons. Christian and Ana had no clue, but the inside was stuffed with five very large boxes of white helium inflated balloons. It was difficult for one of the new security staff to drive it from the garage to the happy couple. The white decorations really stood out against the black SUV. Christian and Ana hugged, kissed, or shook hands with all the guests under a blizzard of white rose petals before posing for pictures in front of the decorated vehicle.

"I wish you had changed into a going away suit or something," Carla sighed. "What if your dress gets ruined before you return?"

"Christian didn't want me to change before we left. It won't get ruined. Gail tucked a spare space bag in my luggage to hold my dress and veil. Frannie is having it made into a set of baby clothes and baby blanket when I return from our honeymoon. We'll use them for the first formal pictures of Baby Grey," Ana explained. "Christian says we have to go, we have to be on the tarmac in one hour so the plane departs on schedule." She gave Carla a hasty kiss on the cheek. She gave Ray a hug. "I'll email both of you when I can." She turned to hug Grace. "Thank you for him," she whispered to Grace. "I love him so much, and I promise to take good care of him."

"We love you too, Ana," Grace hugged her tightly. Carrick joined in on the hug bringing Christian, Elliott, Mia, Frannie, Theo, Ben and Rachel with him.

Christian opened the door to the SUV and laughed when the balloons began spilling out, floating around the guests and then rising to the sky. Christian and Ana clasped hands and ran to a parked, undecorated vehicle driven by Prescott. Christian scooped up Ana and put her in the vehicle and jumped in after her. They took off down the driveway to shouts and cheers. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Marshall followed behind in a second unmarked vehicle; loaded with luggage…leaving the decorated SUV where the paparazzi could not see it…and where Carla could mourn the unannounced getaway of her daughter, Mrs. Christian Grey.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	26. Chapter 26

Just Breathe. Chapter 26 – all the news that is fit to print…and reactions from the happy and unhappy masses  
Sunday, October 2, 2011

****** _Seattle Times _******

Steele-Grey Nuptials, October 1  
by Katherine Kavanagh, Intern, _Seattle Times_

Mr. Raymond Steele of Montesano, WA and Mrs. Robert (Carla) Adams of Savannah, GA announce the marriage of their daughter, Anastasia Rose Steele, to Christian Trevelyan Grey, son of Carrick and Grace Grey of Bellevue, WA. The couple wed October 1 in a private ceremony at his parents' home in Bellevue. Judge Heath Gibson, Kirkland, officiated. The maid of honor was Katherine Kavanagh and the groomsman was Ethan Kavanagh, daughter and son of Keaton and Celeste Kavanagh, Seattle. The best man was Elliott Grey and the bridesmaid was Mia Grey; son and daughter of Carrick and Grace Grey, Seattle. The junior bridesmaid was Sophia Taylor, daughter of Jason Taylor, Seattle; friend of the couple.

The bride graduated from Washington State University at Vancouver, WA in May, 2011. She is a Copy Editor at Grey Publishing, Seattle. She wore a white satin and embellished silk lace gown designed by Couture by Celeste, Seattle. The groom attended Harvard University and is the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. The groom wore a Tom Ford grey tuxedo with blush pink silk vest, tie and pocket square.

Raymond Steele, father of the bride, is the owner of Steele Woodworking, Montesano, WA. Carrick Grey is a partner in Grey and Dawson Legal Group, Seattle. Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey is a pediatrician at Northwest Hospital, Seattle.

The couple, who met at the WSUV graduation this spring, is honeymooning in Europe and plan to live in Seattle.

****** _Seattle Times _******

Evette Wilson responded to a Google alert. It was set to notify her of news about Christian Grey's life. When Jason made her sign an NDA for Grey; she started following him via Google alerts. It explained where Jason was half the time he didn't answer emails, voicemails or texts. She opened the link to _Seattle Times_ online. Bastard. Jason Taylor was a grade A, brass-bulleted bastard. She should have known something was up when he asked for Sophie from eight a.m. to eight p.m. yesterday. Usually he fought to get her from six p.m. on Friday evening to six p.m. on Sunday evening. Taylor was obviously guarding Christian Grey on his honeymoon in Europe now; since Sophie was delivered home at 7:50 by Prescott, one of his security staff.

Sophie must have had clothes for the wedding. So where the hell were they? She came home in the clothes she was wearing when she left. Evette could sell her wedding attire at a consignment shop; especially after she got her hands on a picture of the wedding party. The monies she raised from the wedding clothes would allow Sophie to participate in a few weekend events organized by the school. Also, once she got her hands on a picture of the wedding party, she would post it with the newspaper article on the weekend happenings webpage at Sophie's private school. Maybe some of the school's society moms would invite Sophie for overnight stays at their homes; especially if they thought Sophie's dad was a 'friend' of Christian Grey. The bonus for Evette…it would give her more time to find a new man…preferably one who wasn't afraid of Taylor and who could take care of her and Sophie in style.

She would call her lawyer first thing tomorrow morning. Since Jason neglected to include _Sophie's mother_ in that special event with her daughter, she wasn't going to play nice anymore. She would claim Sophie was in danger when she was in close proximity to Christian Grey. After all; his fiancée was almost kidnapped and one of his security staff was shot. Evette felt the judge would see her side of things. No more billionaire-sponsored events for her daughter. Jason would have to play Disney Daddy on his own time and his own dime unless he was willing to invite Evette to chaperone her daughter at Grey-sponsored events.

XX

Savory Seattle Service delivered the leftovers from the Steele-Grey wedding to Blessed Sacrament Church before eight o'clock. Nancy and Heather, the owners of Savory, had an ongoing relationship with the organizers at Blessed Sacrament. They would take the leftovers from catered events to Blessed Sacrament to use in their Sunday soup kitchen. Today's donation would feed about thirty people. It didn't seem like much, when you realized staff at Blessed Sacrament served 300-500 each Sunday. Mr. Grey insisted they donate the leftovers; even if the menu was a little unusual for a wedding. Who wanted gourmet macaroni and cheese at their wedding? The mushroom ravioli paired well with the baron of beef and the pasta Alfredo with racks of lamb. They cooked the macaroni and cheese especially to pair with the salmon. There were two dozen servings of the prawns and crab cakes. If the remaining antipasti station food was diced small enough, it would make a very good pasta primavera that could serve 60 people. Sometimes when they donated food in this small amount; it would be divided into individual portions and taken to shut-ins.

Nancy and Heather were glad Steele-Grey wedding was over because they could now post it on their website. It might garner some gourmet bookings between now and the New Year. Heather created a menu listing for the wedding they could post on their site. They weren't allowed to use any pictures of Mr. and Mrs. Grey, but they were allowed to post pictures of the rest of the wedding party taking advantage of the buffet…and with Elliott, Grace and Carrick Grey prominently figured in three of the shots, it was worth the NDA they signed in advance to not reveal anything before the wedding date.

XX

Voicemails left on Mia's phone

8:15 a.m. – from Mia's friend Lily Cameron  
WTF Mia! We've been friends since we were 15, and you didn't tell me about this? Why didn't I get an invite? You haven't told any of your friends about this! We have to read about their "committed" status in the paper, and then read about their engagement in the paper, and now we have to read about their wedding in the paper. This sucks. I mean, I don't really know the bride, but I've known your brother forever! I should have been invited just to … I don't know… take care of the guest book, or carry presents, or catch the bouquet! Call me girlfriend! I want the details unless your brother made you sign a nondisclosure agreement.

8:20 a.m. – from Mia's friend Jade Saunders  
WTF Mia! We've been friends since we were sophomores and have shared everything! Including when Max Turner was totally crushing on you while he was dating Lily! Did you help organize the wedding? You owe me coffee and details!

8:25 a.m. – from Mia's friend Jill Levy  
WTF Mia! Why aren't you answering your voice mail or texts? Look, I understand that your brother probably didn't let you gossip about wedding things this last month…but I don't know how you could have kept quiet about this? My parents think she's pregnant since they've only known each other _like five minutes_ before they got married. She doesn't look pregnant in the picture in the paper. So spill! Are you going to be an auntie? Did you meet anyone cute at the wedding? Did you catch the bouquet? Can you talk about the wedding now? Call me!

8:30 a.m. – from Mia's friend Mercedes Malcom  
WTF Mia? You never said a word this whole month about this! You know I don't gossip like Lily. I used to be good friends with her for like 5 years, but when we had a falling out; she gossiped about my personal life to people behind my back. Everyone knows that she's a stalker for every good-looking man in your life. Come on…I want specifics and I don't mean the underground rapper either! Call me girlfriend!

9:00 a.m. – from Ethan Kavanagh  
Hi Mia! It's Ethan. You're probably sleeping right now, or helping your mom clear up after the wedding yesterday. If you need help; just call. I'm not doing anything today; I could help out. I really enjoyed hanging out with you last night at the wedding. I was wondering, since you said you aren't seeing anyone right now, if you would like to go out with me?

XX

"Nice picture!" Gwen said, passing the paper over to Roz. "I hope she packed the lingerie we gave her for the bridal shower."

"I'm pretty sure Grey will have a good time on his honeymoon with or without it," Roz laughed. "I can't wait to see the picture of us at the wedding. I saved the label off a bottle of that champagne we had for toasts last night."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because that champagne made my little girl dance and drop her pants," Roz planted a kiss on her wife. "I intend to buy a case of it for special occasions. Is there any more coffee in the pot?"

"Yes, but…" Gwen hesitated.

"But what…" Roz teased, stroking her fingers up and down Gwen's arm.

"I made a fresh pot…and you're going to need it. Grey House Communications Department has been calling and leaving messages on the land line for the last hour while you were showering and getting dressed. Some of them are starting to sound anxious that they haven't heard from you. Every news outlet on the West Coast has heard about Mr. Grey's wedding yesterday and it's not even nine yet!"

"Damn," Roz said. "I should have asked for a month's vacation when he told me about the wedding."

"Protest all you want…I'm the one who is going to be a Grey House widow for the next month while you Louboutin up." Gwen pouted until Roz kissed her.

"You can always come to my office after your last student of the day drives away," Roz offered. "We can order takeout, you can work on lesson plans, grade papers or read while I'm working."

"Which translates to '_Gwen, come sit half-naked in my office and keep me from utter boredom in between conference calls,' _right?" Gwen said. "Getting caught semi-nude by inquisitive security staff is not my idea of fun."

"I'll keep the cameras and the PDAs to a minimum, I promise. I also promise to let you stay fully clothed," Roz made the Girl Scout sign with her fingers. "Besides, you know Grey doesn't like me to screw around at work."

"No, he doesn't like it if you screw up at work," Gwen corrected her.

XX

"Something special for you to read," Detective Clark passed the lifestyle section of the _Seattle Times_ newspaper to Elena Lincoln in an interrogation room at the King County Jail. "I thought you might like to read it in private."

Elena read the paper and handed it back to Detective Clark. "He really is a stupid son-of-a-bitch, isn't he?" _Christ, our kind doesn't do love…she has him twisted…thinking he's in love…well; when she pregnant, and walks away with half of his billions…he'll come to his senses and come back to me. He always does. He's not meant to be a husband or a father._

"Stupid? By publicly extricating himself from your business partnership and by marrying the woman you tried to kidnap? I'd venture a guess Christian Grey doesn't give a piss in the wind about your opinion. By the way, stop by the commissary when you have time. There's an inmate package for you. Maybe Mrs. Christian Grey sent you wedding cake."

XX

"Good morning, lovely lady," Aedan brought Sabine breakfast in bed.

She stretched and sat up, "What did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?"

"You fell in love with me," he said, dropping a kiss to her lips and setting the tray down over her legs. "Wait for me?" He asked.

He was back in just a few minutes with another tray for him, and the morning paper.

"Someone's been at the paper," she teased him. "Couldn't sleep? Jet lag getting to you?"

"I woke early, but I got a rude awakening when I read the paper," Aedan said, taking the covers off their plates. "Whole grain waffles spread with honey-nut cream cheese and sliced bananas, coffee and mimosa for you. Whole grain waffles, scrambled eggs, ham, sliced tomato, coffee and Bloody Mary for me."

"Yum," Sabine sipped her mimosa. "Our one month anniversary isn't until tomorrow…so obviously there's news you're trying to soften. Break-in at the club?"

"Nope," Aedan settled himself and sipped his coffee. "Just read the paper…" He handed it to her.

"You want to tell me where to look? The paper's about as thick as I am this morning." Sabine asked.

"Lifestyle section," Aedan concentrated on his breakfast.

Sabine sorted through the paper, pulling out the ads and Sunday fillers. She pulled the sports section and handed it off to Aedan. Her next stop…Lifestyle section. She blinked and her spine stiffened…above the fold on the front page…a 5x7 color photo of Grey and Miss Steele. Sabine read the wedding announcement. "Holy shit…they did it!" She said.

"Yeah," Aedan said. "They did it." He drank his coffee.

"Holy shit…does Elena Lincoln know?" She asked.

"I don't know," he said. "We missed some interesting times while we were gone. I saw that and went researching on the web. Interesting articles about Elena Lincoln trying to kidnap Miss Steele. Elena, Isaac and Susannah Martin are in jail."

"Holy f…." Sabine's face went white. "How?"

"Online says Elena planned it; Susannah tried to kidnap Miss Steele and a friend at gunpoint, and Isaac was the getaway driver. They are all in the King County Jail." Aedan ate a bite of tomato and ham.

"It wasn't a media prank that went wrong?" Sabine asked.

"No, it was all over the papers September 11. On September 10th at the Bridal Faire; Elena fought with one of Miss Steele's bodyguards and shot her."

"Is she okay?" Sabine asked. "Both of them, Miss Steele and the bodyguard?"

"Miss Steele thwarted her own kidnapping. Rumor says the bodyguard fought with Elena; but the bullet was lodged next to her femoral artery. She's lucky to be alive. _Seattle Nooz_ says Elena's house was searched. No one knows what SPD found." Aedan said. "It's very important you not have contact with the sub-club."

"Not a problem. I won't take any calls if I don't know the number." Sabine promised.

"Ditto for me. I want us to check voicemails together. If anyone asks questions, we've been out of the country and have only had contact with Dominick, Louis and Melora. We don't know from nothing." Aedan said wisely. "We just got back from our honeymoon last night and are taking a quiet week to recover from jet lag and travel."

"How quiet?" Sabine asked.

"The playroom is sound-proofed. Is that quiet enough?" Aedan winked.

XX

"Something special for you to read," Detective Clark passed the lifestyle section of the _Seattle Times_ newspaper to Susannah Martin in an interrogation room. "I thought you might like to read it in private."

Susannah read the article. She stared at the picture for a long time. She read the article again. "I'm not talking to you without my lawyer present." She laid the paper on the table, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not going to break down into tears in front of a cop. A honeymoon in Europe…at this moment, she didn't know who she hated worse, Elena or Mr. Grey.

"I thought he was gay until the announcement of their relationship," Clark commented, picking up the paper. "They met at the end of May, are in a committed relationship by July 4th, engaged by Labor Day, and married a month later."

"Everyone thought he was gay," she said sadly. "I'd like to stop by the infirmary on my way back to my cell. I'm getting a migraine."

XX

Hannah, Claire, Emily and Amber read and reread the _Seattle Times_ announcement of Ana's wedding. It was so romantic! Dancing was fun…not at all stuffy like they feared. Ana told them to expect classical music…but the D.J. was so much fun! The Grey family welcomed them and ensured they were having a good time. They enjoyed the ceremony, the food, the libations and the single men! Since they had all signed NDAs, they could gossip to their hearts' content as long as they weren't overheard or quoted on _Seattle Nooz_.

Hannah shared that she managed to get one dance with Sawyer, Ana's bodyguard. Amber shared that she managed to get one dance with Elliott Grey. His girlfriend Kate, Ana's maid of honor, must have been in the powder room at the time. Claire shared that she had not one, but two dances with Ana's photographer friend, José. Emily blushed and shared that she danced a lot with Ryan, one of Ana's bodyguards, until Barney caught the garter. Then she danced with him a few times. But they had been so busy talking about computers, podcasts and video games; she didn't pay attention to his dancing.

"I'm glad wedding season is over for this year. I'm very tired of having family ask me when it's my turn…like I'm next in line to take that uncomfortable three-hour burro ride to the bottom of the Grand Canyon." Hannah said,

"I'm glad wedding season is over, because I've got to get my credit card paid off before the holidays. My mother's nagging at me to come home for Christmas this year. I'm already out big money for clothes, wedding and bridal shower gifts, and travel…not to mention the baby showers I had to attend while I was home for a wedding. I went to the wedding last year…and this year I'm getting baby shower invites. Seriously, if I have one more girlfriend or female cousin get married in Provo before June of next year…she's doing it without me." Amber commented.

"Ugh…" Claire interjected. "At the last wedding…one of the single guys asked me to dance before the garter and bouquet toss. He offered me $50 to leave right there and then with him so we didn't have to go through it. I told him to keep his money, but to get me the hell out of there. He had just broken off a three-year relationship and didn't want fixed up with anyone. I don't care if my friend thinks he and I had a one-night stand. If I had to hear _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ one more time during a bouquet toss; or _The Stripper_ one more time during a garter toss this year…I was going to toss my cookies."

"I know what you mean; I went to six weddings this year," Emily said. "I'm glad wedding season is over too. At the last wedding; after the bride and groom left, all the singles had to participate in a speed dating event. I don't know whose mother thought of it…but I won't do it again. I'm tired of the fix ups. Between school and my work schedule, by the time the weekends roll around; I'm too tired to think about shaving my legs for a date; let go on one. Just give me someone who wants to do coffee once in a while; buys the pizza once in a while; and doesn't have 300 selfies decorating his Facebook page. It's bad enough that my mother insists I go to the Jewish Singles lunch on the last Saturday of every month. Every bride stuck me at the singles table at the back of the room next to some loser the groom knew who they couldn't fix up with anyone else."

"Except Ana," Hannah said. "Although I wish I had been seated beside Sawyer. He seemed to hit it off with Ana's friend Samantha."

"Nothing personal, but what did Samantha have that we don't?" Asked Claire. "I noticed all the male bodyguards danced with her, plus Ana's friend José was in hot pursuit of her too."

"José wanted to ask Sam questions about Ana growing up…which Sam hated. Sam is a police officer for Las Vegas Metro. The security guys could talk guns with her." Hannah explained. "She fit their comfort zone."

They all laughed. The stones in the vase instead of a memory book were a great idea. The bouquet toss was the best! They were relieved when there was no mandatory dance with the single man who caught the garter. They had been in awkward situations before. Amber shared that she once had to dance with a single, gay uncle. She reported that he met the wedding planner at that wedding, and is now in a happy committed relationship! Plus, since all of her single cousins and girlfriends use that wedding planner…she gets reminded of that damn dance every time she returns to Provo.

Claire shared that she once had to dance with an ex-significant other. She had been invited by the bride; he had been invited by the groom. Luckily they were seated at different tables during the reception. Unluckily…she caught the bouquet; he caught the garter. She said they muttered obscenities to one another the whole time they were dancing. She said it was worse than the hall sex they had with one another at the end of their relationship. "It totally ruined Aerosmith's _Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ forever!" Everyone laughed; they had been there and done that before too.

Hannah shared that she once had to dance with a cousin…a fifteen-year-old, overweight, pimply, geeky cousin who used too much Drakkar Noir aftershave in lieu of an appropriate amount of soap. Someone told him that he would get lucky with the girl who caught the bouquet. She had to explain to him that …ewww, no…they weren't going to be kissing cousins!

Emily shared that she had been asked for a coffee date next Saturday by none other than…Barney! She said he looked kind of hot with the football tucked under his arm…despite the garter ribbons hanging out. She couldn't say no. They gossiped about the granny panties Mr. Grey threw before throwing the garter. Who knew Ana had such a wicked sense of humor!

They talked about clothes at the wedding and thanked each other for their endless searches of designer clothes at consignment stores and rack sales at Nieman Marcus and Nordstrom's. They swooned about the food, the cake, the decorations and the Grey estate. They loved that Ana arranged a private driver for them to and from the wedding. It meant they were free to party without having to worry about designated drivers. They shared candid pictures they were able to take at the reception and emailed them to Hannah's work email so she could send them on to Ana.

XX

Carla sipped her coffee slowly, nursing a low-grade champagne-induced headache. After Ana and Christian departed last night, Bob kept her lubricated with champagne until they could make a quiet getaway without having to help with the cleanup or saying goodbye to guests they didn't know. They danced a few dances together. She was proud to show him off, even if Ana wasn't. He looked so distinguished in his tux; she wished he had a more prominent part in Ana's wedding. Still, he came to Ana's wedding to support her and that was good enough.

Bob passed the paper over to her. Carrick had half a dozen Sunday _Seattle Times_ delivered to their room this morning. She quietly read the announcement of Ana's wedding. In her opinion, the picture was better than the article. She could find no fault with the picture. They made a good-looking couple. The article failed to mention Bob's successful business in Savannah. She would cut the announcement out of one of the papers and take it home. The half a dozen papers were excessive. She would put the excess on the room service cart before putting it out in the hall. Room service could put them on someone's cart and charge for them.

She spent Friday evening, after the bridal shower, looking at wedding announcements in the _Seattle Times_ online. She read, with great interest, two other wedding announcements. Once was for Falco-Keyes and one was for Dawson-Davenport. The Falco-Keyes wedding over Labor Day was a destination wedding at a castle in Ireland – and they honeymooned in Ireland and Italy for a month! The bride had sapphire orchids as a bridal bouquet, not plain white roses! Their color picture in the paper was breathtaking! While sapphire and white seemed to be her colors; at least there WAS color in the palette! The Dawson-Davenport wedding was interesting because he was Carrick Grey's legal partner at Grey and Dawson Legal Group. His daughter had six attendants and over 300 guests in the Northern Lights Dome Room at the Arctic Club, Seattle…with a wedding planner! She sighed. It was a done deal now…no changing anything.

When she asked Sarah to send her copies of the wedding pictures, Sarah explained she signed a contract to give all the pictures, memory cards, etc. to the Communications Department at Grey House. They, via Christian, approved the one picture used in today's announcement. She would have to wait until Ana's return from her honeymoon to see the formal pictures. While she was not a fan of José; at least he took her email address to send her some of the candid photos from the wedding. Bob took some candid shots too, since he really didn't have anything else to do. He would upload them to the laptop, and she could watch a slide presentation on her way home. She really wanted a professional picture of her and Bob at the photography nook inside the marquee for Bob's work desk and for her home office.

"I decided we should take a side trip," Bob said. "I changed our airline tickets from travel early this afternoon to mid-morning tomorrow. I paid to extend our stay here one more day. I see no reason for us to rush off. We could call Carrick and Grace and arrange something. Maybe Carrick will feel like golfing this afternoon. You could invite Grace for afternoon tea or a spa day."

"I'd rather not," Carla said. "Let's have a couple's spa morning with a gourmet lunch. We can detox in the sauna. I inquired about taking a two-hour helicopter tour over Seattle and the Cascade Mountains. We could do that this afternoon. We can have a quiet dinner in the hotel tonight. I will invite Carrick and Grace for breakfast tomorrow morning. However, since it's Monday and they're both working; we probably won't see them. I sent a lovely bottle of wine with a thank-you note for Grace playing hostess at brunch on Saturday. We've already said our thanks and goodbyes, so if we don't see them; we've done our duty."

"Speaking of duty," Bob said, "we need to have a conversation." He paused. "Carla, I love Ana; she's very special just like you. She was almost an adult when we became involved. If she had been a child; I would have reconsidered pursuing you. You know I never planned to be a father. It's why I got a vasectomy when I was 25. It was never a lifestyle I wanted. Now that Ana's married; I need to know if you want to move to Seattle when I retire."

"Why would I be set on moving to Seattle?" Carla asked.

"If it's important to live close to your grandchildren, I would move to Seattle to make you happy. But you are so vivacious; I don't think you'd be happy playing grandmother; at least not for twenty years or so." Bob said. "I love you Carla. I love our life together. Ana's a great girl…but I'm hesitant to give up the life I'm building for us to play grandma and grandpa. Not just yet, anyway."

"I love my daughter; but I never intended to get pregnant so young in my life. Having been disowned by a large, intrusive family - I never yearned for a large family. I'm glad you never wanted a child because it would have been a deal breaker for me also. Ana and my relationship is better now than it was when she was a child. You and I are better with teenagers and young adults…I don't know if I can do diapers again." Carla shrugged. "His family seems so keen to be grandparents and great-grandparents… we can just be there on the side to offer support and guidance."

"After the wedding events this week; it's obvious to me that Ana has her own mind and won't be listening to suggestions from anyone but Christian. I want to spend my golden years having fun with you. I've been developing a plan. I believe I could take an early retirement in five years at the age of 60. We can examine my portfolio with a retirement analyst when we return to Savannah. I'd like to move to Scottsdale after I retire. We can sell the business and the house in Savannah. I can finally sell my interests in the business in Las Vegas. Scottsdale has a performing arts center, plus culture, nightlife, golf courses," Bob paused. "If we get a condo at Legend Trail – they have a golf course, tennis courts, pools, spa and fitness center, walking paths and a restaurant on site. They have two or three bedroom condos." Bob said. "Some of their condos have more square footage than our home."

"Honestly; Ana is quite self-sufficient. She hasn't really needed me since she was sixteen. I don't think she needs me to hold her hand during Lamaze classes, or to give advice when she's picking colors for a nursery. Everything is online these days…we can stay in touch with Ana weekly via emails or Skype until we have a family holiday together." Carla set her cup down. "Besides, Scottsdale is closer to Seattle; I'm sure Ana would approve."

Bob reached out to hold her hand. "We could get a club membership; I can golf two or three days a week. We could join a tennis club. We could entertain. Instead of going back tomorrow, I thought we could take a side trip to Scottsdale. We can play tourist there until Friday, and then go back home to Savannah. I'd like for us to check Savannah out a few times before we retire there. There are opera houses in Phoenix and Tucson. We could have opera weekends where we fly to Phoenix, a five star hotel, good seats, gourmet dinners, side trips to Scottsdale which is 30 minutes away, and return home. It's a three-hour flight, nonstop, from Seattle to Phoenix, so if you wanted to swing by to see Ana; we could arrange it."

"I love you, and I'm very proud to be your wife. If you want to retire to Scottsdale; I support you and your choices. I think I'd rather not let anyone know we are moving to Scottsdale until it's a done deal. I don't feel like fielding interference from anyone. It's not like we're fragile senior citizens and need family within fifteen minutes of where we are," Carla said.

"I love you…and I adore you too," he kissed her passionately. "Have I told you how much I appreciate your taste in lingerie? I feel like the luckiest man on earth because I'm with you." Breakfast was forgotten…for a while.

XX

"Everett Events is here to take down the ceremony and reception items. Mia is coordinating everything. Everett Events bought the terrariums from Ray yesterday before the wedding. They will take them out of here today."

Carrick kissed Grace on top of her head. "Lovely wedding darling."

"Hum…" she smiled from reading the newspaper. "I have to call Keaton Kavanagh and have more papers sent to us."

"Done," Carrick reached for the thermal carafe of coffee.

"Really?" she looked at Carrick with surprise.

"Arranged it last night. Kate will bring them to us later today." Carrick replied. "I took the liberty of having one delivered to Elena in jail. What's for breakfast?"

"You what?" Grace's shocked voice was just a decibel or two below a full-blown shout.

"I sent a _Seattle Times _to Elena in jail. I also arranged for her to receive an inmate package with a box of Hostess Cupcakes and a bottle of sparkling apple juice." Carrick grinned.

"Why?" Grace asked, confused.

"Because I want to keep her off guard. Sometime this week she will be charged with sexual exploitation of children, formerly, child pornography. Last Friday her house was searched and the SPD found enough items to charge her. They haven't been able to locate or identify any of her underage partners. The District Attorney's Office is taking their time to thoroughly investigate before they charge her."

"Oh Cary…why didn't you tell me what was going on before the wedding?" Grace asked.

"Because I wanted this kept as far away from Christian and Ana's wedding as possible. Now that they are in Europe on their honeymoon, Elena can't get to him if she tries." Carrick said bitterly. "He requested a no-contact order for him, Ana, the businesses, Franco, all of us, etc. The judge didn't hesitate to sign them."

"What's it like for her…in there?" Grace asked.

"Up at six, roll call, breakfast, some sort of work program, lunch, another roll call, back to work, then to her cell, a common room or exercise yard. Roll call, dinner, followed by an opportunity to shower and send her clothes and linens down to the laundry. Common room time if she desires. Another roll call, confinement to her cell with reading or letter writing privileges, lights out, sleep. Sundays there are church services by denomination."

"The other inmates don't know about…?" Grace couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I don't think so. She was still in general population when I made the arrangements for the box from the commissary." Carrick said.

'I'm glad Mia made arrangements for the caterers to take the leftover reception food to a soup kitchen today," Grace said. "I'm drinking coffee and eating wedding cake for breakfast. If you want something else, we have leftover ham, pastries and ingredients to make mimosas from yesterday. Mrs. Greggory can make you an omelet."

"So no Theo and Frannie or Rachel and Ben this morning?" Carrick asked.

"No, they're all going out to brunch somewhere. Then Rachel and Ben are going home," Grace replied. "Theo said to call him, there's a ball game next Saturday."

"No Bob and Carla today?" Carrick hid a smirk.

"I asked Susan and Samantha to brunch, but she said they made plans with Ray and the Rodriguez men last night. She said Bob and Carla want a quiet day; so they won't be in touch either.

"I like Ray," Carrick said. "I like Susan and Samantha too," then he laughed. "I also took the liberty of having half a dozen _Seattle Times_ sent to Carla and Bob's room at the Hyatt."

"Enough said, darling. I think that calls for a mimosa," she rang for Gretchen.

XX

"That would be Dr. T. ringing for you," Mrs. Greggory announced to Gretchen.

"No, that would be Dr. T. ringing for you," Gretchen said. "Here is my letter of resignation. Here is my key to the house. When I leave here in a few minutes; I won't be back. I took my accrued leave last week so I didn't have to watch the wedding stuff arrive or get set up. I'm not staying around to help tear down or clean up after wedding guests. When I wasn't in classes last week, I found a new job working at a hotel. I will work as a maid in the mornings, school in the afternoons and work as a server for big events on nights and weekends. The hotel is on the same L line as the University."

"You did leave a forwarding address so Dr. T. can mail your final paycheck and letter of recommendation?" Mrs. Greggory asked.

"Yes," Gretchen said sullenly, looking around the kitchen. Her gaze fixated on the leftover wedding cake and bottles of champagne still prominently displayed inside the glass-door refrigerator.

"You are a fool to leave a permanent job after two years – especially considering the way the job market is now," Mrs. Greggory said. "Mr. Grey never looked twice at you the entire time you've worked here. Men like him don't marry the hired help. You're not Sabrina Fairchild, he's not David Larrabee."

"He married her didn't he; and she works for him!" Gretchen snapped.

"He met her before he bought the company where she works. You'd better go now; before Dr. T. comes looking for you. I don't think she'd appreciate your animosity toward her new daughter-in-law." Mrs. Greggory said wisely.

They heard the bell again. "I'm off to see what Dr. T. wants. Travel safe, be well, be happy," Mrs. Greggory left the kitchen.

Gretchen slipped one of the unopened bottles of champagne from the refrigerator into her tote. She patted her key on top of the envelope and walked out the door. _I'll be happier now that I'm not torturing myself weekly, wondering if I will see him. When I get home I will cancel my online subscription to Seattle Times, and cancel my Google alert for him and all things Grey. Once I step away from the Greywatch group on Twitter…I have to do my best to not actively look for information about him._

XX

"Well," Ray said, "they should have touched down in London by now." He raised his tea cup to Susan, Samantha, José Senior and José. They had gathered in the Eques Restaurant in the Hyatt Bellevue. "Here's to a quiet breakfast for us and a happy honeymoon for Annie and Christian."

"Cheers," José said, holding up his Bloody Mary. He took pictures of the group with the Olympic Mountains as their background. "I brought copies of the _Seattle Times_ if you haven't seen the announcement. Anyone want to see pictures from last night?" He opened his laptop and started a slide show of the candid photographs.

"Oh boy…" Ray said, staring at the not-so-complementary pictures of Carla. "I recommend destroying some of those pictures. It's not worth upsetting Ana and Carla will certainly…seethe."

"I will," Jose said, "I plan to crop her out of as many as I can before I destroy the rest. Speaking of Carla…has anyone heard from her this morning?"

"I called their suite, asking them to go to breakfast with us before they got on the plane. She claims to be a little under the weather from last night's excessive champagne toasts, so we won't see them before we return to Las Vegas," Susan admitted.

"About that…" Ray, José Senior and José all spoke at the same time.

XX

The guard noticed Elena Lincoln was not eating. She stared out the window; left alone at the table by herself. He noticed her finger poking in a squirt of ketchup on her plate and poking it in her sandwich...or what was left of her sandwich. It had been nibbled on and resembled the shape of a gingerbread man. She poked the sandwich over and over, mechanically, impaling it with a faux bloody finger. He filmed her actions and inattention. "Inmate, the food is for eating, not playing. If you're done eating, clear your tray and leave the lunch room."

She paused by the commissary on her way back to her bunk. There was an inmate package for her. Paperwork noted that Carrick arranged for her to receive a box of Hostess Cupcakes and a large bottle of TalkingRain Sparkling ICE apple juice. The bottle was a plastic two-liter with a plastic twist-off cap. After dinner she would take the cupcakes and the juice down to the common room and see if anyone felt like making a trade. Sunday was a good visitation day for most of them. She needed an emery board, finger nail polish, good shampoo and good conditioner. Trades would work for now; but she needed someone to put cash in her commissary account. She could play nice during a visitation session. The problem was finding someone to visit her. Her lawyer wasn't advancing her any money; all the society friends she made through Grace would not visit her in jail.

XXXXX  
Monday, October 3  
Early Edition Newspapers: _Seattle Stranger: Seattle Daily Journal of Commerce__: News Tribune - Tacoma: __Portland Oregonian: Portland Tribune: Daily Green (WSUV student newspaper): Harvard Gazette: __Boston Globe: Boston Herald: Chicago Sun-Times: Chicago Tribune: Denver Post: Fort Worth Star-Telegram: Las Vegas Review-Journal: Los Angeles Times: Miami Herald: New York Post: __New York Times: __Orange County, CA Register: Philadelphia Daily News: Philadelphia Inquirer: Pittsburgh Post-Gazette: Sacramento Bee: Salt Lake Tribune: San Diego Union-Tribune: San Francisco Chronicle: __USA Today: __Wall Street Journal: Washington Post  
_Early Morning Podcasts: _DishyMix; HBR IdeaCast; The Bottom Line; Break Through Business; Mind Your Own Business; Escape from Cubicle Nation; The Passionate Entrepreneur; Force Field; Word Cast; Wall Street Journal Podcasts; WallStreet Unspun; Business Week; TIME Business; New York Times; WSJ This Morning; CNNMoney; World Business News;_  
Early Morning Radio Networks: _Fox News Radio; CBS Radio Network; NBC Radio Network; Associated Press Radio Network; Business Talk Radio Network; National Radio Network; Sun Broadcast Group; Talk Radio Network; National Public Radio; Northwest Community Radio Network; Washington State Public Radio_  
Early Edition News Websites: _Seattle Post Intelligencer_

~~~~~ Christian Grey weds Anastasia Steele, October 1 ~~~~~  
Special from _Seattle Times_

Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, married his fiancée, Anastasia Steele, in a private outdoor ceremony at the home of his parents, Carrick and Grace Grey, Bellevue, WA. Miss Steele is the daughter of Raymond Steele of Montesano, WA and Carla Adams of Savannah, GA. Judge Heath Gibson, Kirkland, WA officiated. The maid of honor was Katherine Kavanagh and the groomsman was Ethan Kavanagh, daughter and son of Keaton and Celeste Kavanagh, Seattle. The best man was Elliott Grey and the bridesmaid was Mia Grey; siblings of the groom and daughter and son of Carrick and Grace Grey, Seattle. The junior bridesmaid was Sophia Taylor, daughter of Jason Taylor, Seattle; a friend of the couple.

Raymond Steele, father of the bride, is the owner of Steele Woodworking, Montesano, WA. Carrick Grey is a partner in Grey and Dawson Legal Group, Seattle. Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey is a pediatrician at Northwest Hospital, Seattle.

The bride graduated from Washington State University in Vancouver, WA in May, 2011. She is a Copy Editor at Grey Publishing, Seattle. The groom attended Harvard University. The couple is honeymooning in Europe and plan to live in Seattle.

~~~~~ Special from _Seattle Times_ ~~~~~

XX

"Death metal guitarist?" The clerk in the marriage license office at Kings County Courthouse quirked an eyebrow at her boss, waving the Lifestyle section of the _Seattle Times_ at him.

"Sorry, couldn't tell you. We were under a gag order from Judge Heath Gibson," he said. "I had to sign a non-disclosure agreement regarding anything I saw or heard." He shrugged. "I owe you lunch today as an apology for having to keep the information to myself. Although, you have to admit, the couple who came to our office looked nothing like the couple in yesterday's paper."

"I don't know which one I prefer…the death metal guitarist, or Christian Grey in a grey tuxedo." She sighed.

"The paperwork is locked in the safe. We can send it forward now." He chuckled. "I'll let you do that – you can make the clerks over at Division of Vital statistics green with envy! If they ask any questions, tell them Mr. Grey made you sign a non-disclosure agreement and you can't talk about it. Be a woman of mystery!"

XX

"Claude says we're supposed to ask about the new football in your office?" One of his techs gave Barney's new office decoration a wary look.

"I caught the garter at Mr. Grey's wedding this weekend!" Barney bragged.

One of Barney's techs admired it, placed on a pro-style kicking tee in a prominent place on the bookshelves in his office. "So – who did you dance with?"

"You won't believe it – I didn't have to dance with anyone!" Barney bragged. "When Mrs. Grey threw her bouquet – it separated and flew everywhere. There were a dozen single women who caught a piece of the bouquet. So we're all gathered around, waiting for the garter toss, because you know – the pressure is off now. We don't have to dance with some hand grenade because there are a dozen women to choose from. Grey throws what we think is the garter – it's a pair of white lacy granny panties! His brother caught them." He howled with laughter and so did the techs hearing the story. "So then, Grey hauls all of us outside, puts the real garter on a football and gives it a toss." Barney ta-dah's his football.

"So you didn't have to dance with anyone?" One of the techs asked. "Man I hate the garter toss. I wish that wedding tradition would _DIE_! I don't even try to catch the garter at a wedding anymore. It's creepy – last time I caught one, I had to dance with my Grand-aunt Phyllis who had lost her husband Maury the year before. The only other 'single women' standing up were pre-teens. I felt like I was taking dancing lessons from Madame Aubergine again."

"OMG! Did you take dance lessons from her?" Barney asked. "I had to take lessons for my bar mitzvah! For six months, it was a Hebrew lesson, followed by a dance lesson from Madame Aubergine, followed by a family dinner at my grandparents' house. I had to speak Hebrew during dinner with my grandfather to prove I was learning it. Then, after dinner I had to dance with my mother and grandmother to show what Madame Aubergine taught me. It was six months of hell. No amount of money in my bar mitzvah gifts made it worth it!"

"Madame Aubergine, looks like a wrinkly fortune teller, wears only purple and stilettos? Smells like lavender?" His tech asked.

"That's her." Barney put his head in his hands. "GTFO, I still have dancing nightmares featuring Madame Aubergine. I danced a lot with one of the girls who works with Mrs. Grey over at Grey Publishing. Her name is Emily. She's a brunette, cute face and very pretty brown eyes. I thought I'd go to lunch at the cafeteria in the Annex and see if I can run into her."

"How many single women were at the event?" His tech asked.

"Half a dozen without escorts? Andrea, Mr. Grey's PA was there, but she had an escort, and Olivia, his assistant PA was there, but she had an escort. The maid of honor and bridesmaid had the best man and groomsman for escorts so they don't count. I never did get a chance to dance with the pretty strawberry blonde who is friends with Mrs. Grey. I think her name was Samantha. All the security guards danced with her. The DJ was decent too…no Donny Osmond, Justin Beiber, junior high dance songs. He played DeadMau5 during dinner! It was a lot of fun. The food was better than any wedding food I've ever eaten. We had gourmet macaroni and cheese, good wine and rack of lamb. The lamb was so good. They had huge chilled prawns and crab cakes for appetizers along with a full antipasti station. The server who was carving didn't skimp on the portions either. The wedding food was a carving station, a pasta station, veggies, good breads…OH! The wedding cake was chocolate with Grand Mariner filling and frosting! We toasted with pink champagne that looked sort of foofy…but it tasted good."

"Sounds like fun!" His tech sounded envious.

"It was," Barney said. "There were only about 100 people there. It was really small considering who Mr. Grey is. I think I had more people at my bar mitzvah. Oh, and you should have seen the wedding favors! Silver wine coaster, silver corkscrew and a pair of silver wine stoppers. Classy!"

"Hey, can we join you for lunch at the Annex cafeteria? I wouldn't mind meeting a pretty girl whose mother DOES NOT KNOW my mother." His tech suggested.

"Works for me," Barney said cheerfully. "We've got our work cut out for us. My bot found 50 newspapers, radio stations, online news websites and a bunch of podcasts that publicized the wedding announcement. Communications wants hard copies of all of the news sources and any of the normal channels and blogs we follow."

XX

Inmate 89706 was released from solitary confinement at Washington State Corrections, Shelton shortly after breakfast. It was not because he had behaved himself, or because his forty-five days confinement expired. Administration announced they had half a dozen new inmates to process today. Washington DOC determined he was to become the headache of Clallam Bay Corrections Center. After a shower, a closely observed shave with a battery-operated razor, clean prison uniform, medical examinations, x-rays of his broken hand and final processing – Inmate 89706 would be transferred to Clallam.

He sat in the middle of the second seat of the van, his leg cuffs clamped into the floor security latch. The driver and guard pretty much ignored him. He stared out at the scenery. The first thing he would try to do was contact Elizabeth's younger sister. She seemed to like him and perhaps he could tap her for steady funds for the commissary. However, he knew Elizabeth's father hated him – and that could put a kink in that plan. The Attorney General's office seized his personal property and sold it. He'd lost his earrings, watch and pinky ring when he was processed the first time. He hated giving up cigarettes and hated using generic soap, deodorant and shampoo. His funds were gone, his lawyer was an asshole, and the thought of 25 years of prison hell made him want to break Grey's neck. He hoped for good time points so that when 25 years rolled around; he would be a free man at the age of 58. He might be able to work a decade before retiring; but it would never be as lucrative as it should have been…and he blamed Grey and Steele for that. On the over three-hour ride from Shelton to Clallam, the guard listened to KOMO news radio.

"Breaking news," the sultry voice of the female morning DJ intrigued her listeners. "_Seattle Times_ announced the marriage of billionaire Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, to his fiancée of one month, Anastasia Steele, Copy Editor at Grey Publishing. They married Saturday in a private ceremony at the home of his parents, Carrick and Grace Grey. The best piece of gossip surrounding the wedding…it's rumored there was no prenuptial."

Hyde stiffened in his seat. He was determined not to react. Damn guards set him up and set him off last time. Solitary confinement was enough to drive a man insane. His head and pubs were shaved due to a lice breakout during his time in solitary. Thank god for his photographic memory – he could recall any novel he ever read and keep himself entertained. He had 're-read' J.D. Salinger's _The Catcher in the Rye_, Ray Bradbury's _Fahrenheit 451, _and Truman Capote's_ In Cold Blood _and_ Breakfast at Tiffany's_ while in solitary. He had a list in his head of American authors from 1950-2000 who he had not read, and Stephen King was at the top of the list.

Wait…photographic memory…could he get his hands on law books at Clallam? If he could spout knowledge of the law to inmates working on their own legal issues – he might be able to parlay that into commissary privileges. Could he get a job in the prison library? He had read everything written by Tolkien, Asimov, Capote, Salinger, Hemingway, Heinlein, Vonnegut, Clarke, Lewis, Greene, Fleming, Christie, Kerouac, Wyndham…some people remembered every lyric from every song in the 80s…his mind replayed the lists of books he read. He ignored the radio and stared out the window at the passing scenery.

The guard turned the radio down and turned to observe him. "Does that mean something to you?" He asked Inmate 89706.

"Private ceremony one month after they are engaged?" Hyde shrugged. "No prenup? She probably got herself knocked up to trap him. Stupid son-of-a-bitch is going to pay for it the rest of his life."

"He's not the only one," the guard said cryptically.

XX

"Looking good, ladies!" Claude Bastille came to visit Andrea and Olivia for a minute. "Since Grey is on his honeymoon, I thought I'd check to see if the two of you survived the wedding?"

"We had a lot of fun," Andrea smiled. "We haven't talked about anything else all morning."

"Your favorite part of the wedding?" Claude asked.

"The ceremony…her dress was so pretty!" Olivia gushed. "The wedding favors were so classy! The wine and the champagne were excellent!"

"Mr. Grey's parents' estate. It was perfect for a wedding. I was worried about rain, but it was beautiful out. What did you like best?" Andrea asked.

"The food, the wine, the women, the songs…" Claude winked. "I liked the bachelor party the best. We went sailing and then golfing."

"I'll bet you beat them on the course," Andrea laughed.

"First place! It cost Elliott a 20-year-old bottle of single malt scotch for betting against me. Mrs. Grey's stepdad won second place, Mr. Grey's dad won third place, and Grey placed fourth. Made me proud that my lessons on the golf course are paying off for him. Elliott arranged for a stretch Hummer to take us from the boat to the golf course. That was classy!" He said smugly. "I should have bet Elliott for the garter toss too!"

Andrea laughed. "He would have finagled out of it…he did catch half of what was tossed."

"Who knew granny panties came in white lace?" Claude laughed also.

"Old virgins," Olivia snarked to roars of laughter from Andrea and Claude.

XX

Kate arranged and paid for a 1/3 page wedding announcement with a 5x7 color wedding photo of Ana and Christian to be published on October 9 in the lifestyle section of the _Savannah Herald, Savannah Tribune _and_ Savannah Morning News_. It cost a lot; but it would be worth her efforts if it rankled Carla. She arranged for them to mail her a copy of the paper so she could give it to Ana. She knew what she was doing was bitchy, but Carla aggravated the crap out of Kate from the moment Kate met her. Kate never understood how Carla could be so ambivalent toward Ana. Ana was the best, she always would be. Kate arranged for flowers to be sent to her mom out of gratitude and appreciation for everything she had done for Ana. Then Kate smiled and proofed her article one more time.

~~~~~ Steele-Grey Nuptials, October 1 ~~~~~

by Katherine Kavanagh, Intern, _Seattle Times_

Mr. Raymond Steele of Montesano, WA and Mrs. Robert (Carla) Adams of Savannah, GA announce the marriage of their daughter, Anastasia Rose Steele, to Christian Trevelyan Grey, son of Carrick and Grace Grey of Bellevue, WA. The couple wed October 1 at his parents' home. Judge Heath Gibson, Kirkland, WA officiated.

Anastasia Grey is a Copy Editor for Grey Publishing, Seattle and Christian Grey is the CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Seattle. Raymond Steele is the owner of Steele Woodworking, Montesano, WA. Carrick Grey is a partner in Grey and Dawson Legal Group, Seattle. Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey is a pediatrician at Northwest Hospital, Seattle. The bride is a graduate of Washington State University in Vancouver. The groom attended Harvard University.

The private ceremony was held outdoors at the home of Carrick and Grace Grey, Bellevue, WA. Vintage terrariums built by the bride's father marked the corners of the ceremony area which was decorated by Everett Events. The ceremony area was decorated with white lattice demi-walls, white wicker loveseats, white tulle and satin bunting and streamers, white roses, and a large white wicker arch.

The bride was escorted by her father, Raymond Steele. Her white satin column dress with an embroidered silk lace A-line train-length overlay was designed by Couture by Celeste, Seattle. The gown was accented with a sweetheart bodice and long lace sleeves. The narrow headband-style headpiece, of satin and lace matching the wedding gown, held an elbow-length white tulle veil bordered with lace which matched the overlay of her gown. The bride wore a vintage pearl necklace and earrings given to her by her father on her sixteenth birthday. She carried a heart-shaped bouquet of white roses with white satin and white lace ribbons.

The groom wore a Tom Ford tuxedo in grey with a pink silk vest, tie and pocket square. He wore platinum cufflinks, tie tack and watch, a gift from the bride. His boutonnière was a trio of white baby rose buds arranged in a heart-shape, with grey accents.

Katherine Kavanagh of Seattle was the maid of honor. Mia Grey of Seattle was a bridesmaid. Sophia Taylor of Seattle was a junior bridesmaid. Katherine and Mia wore grey satin and tulle floor-length gowns by Alexander McQueen, and carried linear bouquets of three white roses. Their black pearl earrings and bracelets were gifts from the bride. Sophia wore a floor-length grey satin, empire waist, full skirted gown designed by Joan Calabrese. She wore a white pearl pendant necklace and white pearl headband, gifts from the bride. Elliott Grey of Seattle was best man. Ethan Kavanagh of Seattle was the groomsman. They wore Tom Ford grey tuxedoes with white rose boutonnieres. Their black onyx and platinum cufflinks, tie tacks and watches were gifts from the groom. Katherine and Ethan are the daughter and son of Keaton and Celeste Kavanagh, Seattle. Elliott and Mia are the son and daughter of Carrick and Grace Grey, Seattle. Sophia is the daughter of Jason Taylor, Seattle, a friend of the bride and groom.

For her daughter's wedding, Mrs. Adams wore a floor-length burgundy silk gown with a silk-embroidered lace bodice and short sleeves by Dolce and Gabbana. Mrs. Grey wore a floor-length classic silk sheath dress in burgundy, accented with a matching silk embroidered wrap by Oscar de la Renta. The groom's grandmother, Mrs. Theodore Trevelyan, Kirkland, WA, wore a floor-length burgundy dress and jacket with satin ribbon decoration at the sleeves and collar by Versace. All three wore pink pearl necklaces and earrings by Tiffany and Company, gifts from the bride. They wore white rose corsages with grey, white and pink satin ribbons. The fathers and grandfather wore Tom Ford grey tuxedos with white rose boutonnieres.

Following the ceremony, the groom's parents entertained 100 guests at an outdoor reception under a large white marquee at their home. Tables, dressed in white floor-length linens with pink and grey linen napkins, were set with antique silver-plate service and chargers. Centerpieces of antique silver bowls filled with white roses and antique silver-plate candelabra decorated the tables.

Seattle Strings provided a quartet of musicians for the wedding. Dances by Desmond Diamond provided music for the reception. The event, catered by Savory Seattle Service, included an antipasti, jumbo prawn and crab cakes appetizer bar. The dinner buffet included a pasta station, carving station, classic Caesar salad and braised asparagus served with Sancerre white wine. The three-tier cake, baked and decorated by Seattle Sweets, had a chocolate cake tier and a marble cake tier with chocolate grand mariner mousse filling and grand mariner white buttercream frosting, decorated with frosted votive tea cups, white tea candles and fresh white baby roses. The decorations in the frosting matched the lace on the bride's dress. The silver-plated wedding topper was in the form of initials of the bride and groom. Bollinger Grande Année Rose 1999 was poured for the toasts.

The bride and groom danced to _Here We Go_ by Jon Brion. The bride danced with her father, Raymond Steele, to _My Wish_ by Rascal Flatts. Wedding favorswere a silver wine holder, a silver corkscrew and a pair of silver wine stoppers for the gentlemen; a silver tea caddy, silver tea infuser and silver tea bag holder for the ladies. Centerpiece flowers were donated to terminally ill patients at Northwest Hospital on Sunday after the wedding. The couple asked for donations to Treehouse, a non-profit organization which helps foster children in Seattle, in lieu of wedding gifts. Guests threw white rose petals as the couple departed in their wedding attire for a three-week honeymoon in Europe. The couple, who met at the WSUV graduation in May of this year, plans to live in Seattle.

~~~~~ Steele-Grey Rehearsal Dinner, September 29 ~~~~~

by Katherine Kavanagh, Intern, _Seattle Times_

A rehearsal dinner, planned and hosted by the bride's mother and stepfather, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Adams, Savannah, GA was held at Canlis Restaurant, Seattle on September 27. The bride-elect wore a blush pink dress of embroidered tulle with beading over satin, designed by Stella McCartney. The sleeveless boned bodice had an A-line skirt and scoop neckline with a wrap to match the overlay. She wore a Cartier pink diamond tennis bracelet and stud earrings, a gift from the groom which matched her pink four-carat heart-shaped diamond engagement ring. She wore burgundy Kate Spade heels and carried a matching burgundy satin clutch. The groom-elect wore a grey three-piece Brioni suit.

White roses, tulle and satin decorated the tables; along with silver-plate service and candelabra. The gourmet dinner was attended by parents and families of the bride-elect and groom-elect along with attendants and close personal friends.

~~~~~ Special from the _Seattle Times_ ~~~~~

XX

"Something special for you to read," Detective Clark passed the lifestyle section of the Sunday, October 2 _Seattle Times_ newspaper to Isaac Reynolds in an interrogation room. "Your lawyer thought you might like to read it in private."

Isaac read the article and stared at the picture for a long time. He laid the paper on the table and then a genuine smile crossed his face. "He did it?" Isaac asked his lawyer.

"He did it," the attorney nodded. "He married Miss Steele and he got away from her."

"Her who," Clark asked.

"Elena Lincoln of course. His business with her is terminated. He sold it to Franco de Luca for $600. $100 for each salon." Isaac's lawyer remarked. "Now they are married and out of the country where she can't get to him." Isaac's attorney sighed. "Too bad they couldn't honeymoon out of the country for a year until this mess with Elena is concluded."

"Speaking of ends … and means to an end; SPD found what we were seeking." The District Attorney spoke.

"Did you find the safe in a hidden room in the wine cellar?" Isaac asked.

"We found it, and you were right, the combination to it was Mr. Grey's birthdate. We found some pictures in it, but most of the pictures were found in the screening room of her playroom like you suggested." Clark said. "What is the difference between the pictures in the safe versus in the playroom?

"I think she was blackmailing the people who appear in the safe pictures," Isaac said. "There was a ledger in the safe and I think it's where she kept track of her blackmail schemes. Did you find the paperwork for the offshore account in Belize?"

"We did. The Attorney General's office is in the process of closing the account and acquiring the funds." Clark said. "Because of everything you told us…"

His lawyer cleared his throat. "They are ready to make good on the deal they offered you. You receive an ankle monitoring bracelet and freedom from jail in exchange for testimony against Elena Lincoln."

"Do I get to go home under house arrest, today?" Isaac asked.

"Well, you'll be allowed to pick up your personal things from Elena Lincoln's home, but you won't be allowed to stay there." The DA explained. "The property and all her assets will be seized."

"Where will I go?" Isaac asked. "If I have no place to live, how will house arrest work?"

"Franco de Luca has a spare bedroom and a spare phone line for your monitor. He said you are more than welcome to come back to Esclava and work for him." Isaac's lawyer explained.

"Really?" Isaac asked. "Franco would have sold his mother's blood and gold teeth for ownership of that chain. He's willing to overlook my past with Elena?"

"Really," his lawyer assured him. "He will be changing the name of the salon; and making decorating changes…but he said he has a job for you if you want it. There's paperwork to complete. You'll need to be fitted for your ankle monitor. de Luca said he won't charge you for the room or phone line, considering what you've been through. If you agree to be the assistant manager at the Post Alley Esclava, de Luca is willing to negotiate an equitable contract with you. The money you make from the salon will allow you to support yourself until the trial is over."

"What about Susannah?" Isaac asked.

"She threatened Miss Steele with a gun, Isaac. The DA is not willing to negotiate with her or offer her a deal yet. You will not be allowed contact with Susannah Martin, Elena, or any of the young women associated with Elena Lincoln as part of the agreement for your release. They can't call, email, fax, telegraph, visit or send a third party with a message to de Luca's home or any of the six businesses. He served the women with no-contact orders. If they break their no-contact order, they will be arrested."

"Not a problem," Isaac shook his head. "I just need assurance Susannah isn't going to be charged with anything the Sex Crimes Unit found at Elena's house."

"No, she's just being held for kidnapping with special circumstances." Clark explained.

"Does she know about the wedding?" Isaac asked.

"She knows, her lawyer knows, Elena Lincoln knows, anyone who reads the _Seattle Times_, listens to KOMO radio station, or who has turned on an entertainment or news TV channel in the last 24 hours knows. I'm pretty sure the news is so important that the East Coast knows about it, and probably every one of Mr. Grey's foreign investors, too." Clark laughed. "If they think the paparazzi here are crazy…they haven't seen the ones in the UK or Paris."

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

**_I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted._**


	27. Chapter 27

Just Breathe Chapter 27 – The Grand Tour

_I should like the window to open onto the Lake of Geneva and there I'd  
sit and read all day like the painting of somebody reading._  
**John Keats, Letter, 1819**

XXXXX  
Saturday, October 1, 2011 – Seattle - Taylor's POV

I get one last dance with Sophie and Gail; kissing them both goodbye. Prescott will take Sophie home for me after she returns from the airport. I don't want Evette to see Gail or even get a hint there's a woman in my life. I don't need her to play games with Gail while I'm gone for the next three weeks. Gail will see that Sophie changes back to her normal clothes before she goes home. When I take Prescott aside, I warn her about the decorated SUV. One of the temp security staff will deliver it to the marquee. She will drive the second SUV. I tell her to pull in front of the decorated one, stay in the vehicle with it running and unlock the doors. The moment Mr. and Mrs. Grey are in the vehicle, she is to head to Sea-Tac. We'll be in radio communications with her afterward.

XX

Prescott's POV

Taylor radios the second SUV is behind me transporting staff and luggage. Mrs. Grey is sitting on Mr. Grey's lap and they are making out like teenagers. Sheesh…we have to buy some SUVs that have privacy screens. I'm glad I didn't catch the bouquet or any part of the bouquet. I'm glad to use my leg wound as excuse not to dance. I know when I look at Ana and Mr. Grey that they are destined to be together. Through her eyes, I have been able to gain a greater appreciation of Christian Trevelyan Grey, beautiful billionaire who is besotted with Ana. He's a tough boss, but I've had tougher. I slipped a thank-you note into his computer bag when we were loading the SUV. I thanked him for the iPad at the hospital with the loaded gift card to buy music, books and movies to boredom from impeding my recovery.

However; days like today remind me how much I miss Marc. I miss our life together. I made a decision during the reception; I'm flying out to Jacksonville, North Carolina tomorrow. I have three weeks to solve family issues there. The mortgage on our home was paid off when Marc died during deployment in 2009. I didn't re-enlist when he died. I got out in 2010 and moved to Seattle to live with my parents. Monday morning I'm contacting our lawyer in Jacksonville to quit claim the house to Marc's niece and nephew, Madison and Maxim, with Marc's sister Melissa as the trustee until the children are of age. I'm leaving Marc's vintage car and motorcycle in the garage; signing off on the titles. The lawyer will have instructions to sell them and put the funds into savings accounts for the kids for college. Melissa and her family have been living in the house since Marc died. It's time for me to move on. I don't want the house or anything in it. I brought Marc's personal effects home with me when I came to Seattle. I'm not ready to give them up. Someday, if I fall in love again…I might ship them back to Melissa to remember her brother. Seattle is my life now. I can't exist in limbo any longer.

XX

Ana's POV

We arrive on the tarmac of the private airfield at SeaTac. Prescott pulls up to the GEH jet, followed immediately by the SUV with our luggage, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Marshall and their luggage.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Prescott opens the door on my side of the SUV.

"Thank you, Prescott," I say to her. "I'm sorry you won't be coming with us."

"You'll be alright," she says. "I've had a talk with Marshall about the best ways to guard you. If you feel uncomfortable about paparazzi or anything when you are out of the country, just tell Taylor or Sawyer. They'll handle any issues for you."

I hug her and she whispers one more thing in my ear. "Don't do any clothes shopping because you won't know who is taking pictures behind mirrors. Be aware of your surroundings; don't get naked pictures printed in the press. We don't want to bail Mr. Grey out of an international prison. I have personal business near Camp Lejeune. I'll be available via email if you need me."

Christian urges me up the steps to the plane and then carries me across the threshold.

Stephan stands by the open hatch on the plane, dressed in his captain's uniform. "Congratulations, sir, Mrs. Grey…and welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Stephan," Christian replies as he sets me down. He shakes hands with Stephan. "Anastasia, Stephan Morrow. He's our captain today. This is First Officer Jane Beighley."

She blushes as Christian introduces her and blinks rapidly. I want to roll my eyes. Another female completely captivated by my _too-handsome-for-his-own good_ husband.

"Pleased to meet you; thank you for allowing me to join your crew," gushes Beighley.

"Stephan, I'm sorry you had to leave the reception early for the pre-flight check. Taylor is bringing a picnic basket onboard with food from the reception and wedding cake. I think there is enough to feed a dozen of us." I offer.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey; we'll coordinate with security staff for a late supper." Stephan announces.

"All preparations complete?" Christian asks as I glance around the cabin. The interior is pale maple wood and pale cream leather. It's lovely.

Another brunette woman in uniform stands at the other end of the cabin - a very _pretty _brunette. _Stow the jealous claws, my inner goddess purrs. You are Mrs. Christian Grey. He doesn't have anything to do with his submissives after they terminate the contract. She's just an employee_. _There's no need to make her or you miserable; or embarrass Christian with unwarranted jealousy._

"We have received clearance. Weather is good from here to New York." Stephan reports.

_New York? My inner goddess sighs._

"Turbulence?"

"Not before New York. There may be turbulence over the Atlantic, but we'll let you know before we cross the pond." Stephan assures him.

_New York? The Atlantic? Am I packed for this? Of course I am, the devil is in the details…and Christian knows the details. My subconscious hopes it was Gail who packed for me. I'm sure she packed some comfy clothes for me._

"I see. Well, I hope to sleep through it all," says Christian matter-of-factly.

_Sleep? My inner goddess snorts. _

"We'll get underway, sir," Stephan says. "We'll leave you in the capable care of Natalia, your flight attendant."

"Excellent," Christian says. He takes my hand and guides me to a seat, locking my seatbelt for me before fastening his own.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. and Mrs. Grey and congratulations." Natalia is at our side, offering us both a glass of pink champagne. "Bollinger from the wedding. Mrs. Jones also sent two chilled bottles of Sancerre."

"Thank you," Christian says. Natalia smiles politely and retreats to the galley.

"Here's to a happy married life, Anastasia." Christian raises his glass to mine and we clink glasses. The champagne is delicious as always.

"Where are we going?" I'm unable to contain my curiosity any longer.

"New York to refuel the plane," Christian says, his eyes alight with excitement. He looks like a mischievous small boy.

"Then?" I prompt.

"London," he says, gazing intently at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

"London?" I'm lit up from within, incandescent with happiness. _My inner goddess is strutting her stuff in a Union Jack teddy. Where did she find it? Not like I'm going shopping for one._

"Then France, Italy and a cruise on the Mediterranean Sea. I know you've always dreamed of going to Europe," he says softly. "I want to make your dreams come true, Anastasia. This is your Grand Tour. We're going to visit places from those books you read. I would love to take you on a yearlong tour of Europe; but we'll have these three weeks."

"You are my dreams come true, Christian." I whisper to him.

"Back at you, Mrs. Grey," he whispers.

As the plane taxis out to the runway, we sip our champagne, smiling at each other; holding hands. I can't believe it. At twenty-two years old, I'm finally leaving the United States and going to Europe. I feel just like Lucy from _While You Were Sleeping_. I'm finally going to have a stamp in my passport. It sounds like there will be three stamps in my passport, one for the UK, France and Italy. Then more, depending on where we go on the Mediterranean cruise.

Once we're airborne, Natalia offer more champagne and asks if we would like to eat?

"Later," Christian says as the seatbelt light goes out. "Come," he says, rising from his seat and offering me his hand. "To the right as you step on the plane is the galley, a bathroom and security quarters. Security quarters has a monitoring station, gun safe and a set of reclining seats for staff to sleep. Beyond that is the cockpit. This is the main cabin which seats twelve or converts to sleeping accommodations for six." He leads me to the back of the cabin; down a short corridor and through a door at the end. "We have an ensuite attached to the master quarters. It is built into the tail section of the plane and is only available through the master quarters."

The master quarters have cream-colored walls and maple wood built-in fixtures. The queen-sized bed is covered in chocolate and caramel linens.

Christian turns and pulls me into his arms, gazing down at me. "We're spending our wedding night at thirty-five-thousand feet. But first I have to get you out of your wedding gown. Someone promised me X-rated lingerie," He smiles and then kisses me. "The cabin is sound-proof, Mrs. Grey." He lets me go. "Turn around." His voice is low, authoritative and sexy as hell.

Willingly I comply and his hands move to my hair. Gently he pulls out one hairpin at a time, his expert fingers gently removing my headpiece and veil, taking time to lay them gently across an armchair. "I love your hair," he kisses it, running his fingers through it, gently massaging my scalp. He braids my hair and finishes it off with a white lacy hair tie which looks like it came from Gail's wedding kit.

He tugs, tilting my head to the side to expose my throat. "Mine," he breathes and his teeth tug my ear lobe.

I groan and shiver in anticipation.

He plants a tender kiss on the nape of my neck, above the first button on my dress.

With infinite slowness, he unfastens each button, marking the spot with a kiss. "I love you so much." He groans. "Mrs. Grey, did you deliberately plan this many buttons? Your skin and your smell are driving me crazy." He plants more kisses down my back as he continues his task of unbuttoning me.

For once, I am as still as I can be; waiting for my husband to undress me. Finally he is at the last button on my tailbone. He stands to kiss my fingers and unbuttons the tiny pearl buttons at my wrists to free me from my long lace sleeves.

"Mine," he whispers once more. He peels my dress down my arms and bodice. He kneels to help me step from the dress as it pools at my feet in a cloud of white satin and lace. He drapes it over my veil.

I'm dressed in a strapless white silk and satin corset with garter straps, matching lacy briefs and white silk stockings ending in a pair of bridal white Jimmy Choos.

Christian's eyes travel greedily down my body, but he says nothing. He just kneels and gazes up at me, stroking my legs in the stockings.

"You like?" I whisper; aware of the blush creeping across my cheeks.

"Oh god," he breathed. "I can't wait to unwrap my wedding present."

XX

When I wake, Christian brings food and wine to me in bed. "Hungry, Mrs. Grey?"

"A little," I admit, pulling on a silk nightie he laid out for me and propping pillows behind me so I can sit up.

He sets down a bed tray for us with a full antipasti plate and pours me some Sancerre. "It's just after 5:00 a.m. New York time. We're set down in New York. Once we refuel, we're headed to London. We'll be in London in our hotel by eight o'clock tomorrow night which will be Monday, October 3."

When we finish eating; Christian hands me several pieces of parchment.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Your Grand Tour, baby. It took some research in the books you love, but short of accessing H.G. Wells' time machine; I think you'll approve of my modern version of it. The Grand Tour was a traditional trip of Europe; generally a custom of young men of means. It was an educational rite of passage. I tried to take Zann's suggestion and make sure we have leisurely breakfasts in our hotel room. Any day you feel tired; we'll take the day off touring and spend it in bed."

"Like that won't make me tired," I laugh and then kiss him several times before I begin reading the itinerary. He accesses his laptop for emails and projects while I settle in for a good read.

XXXXX  
October 3, 2011 – Day one of Honeymoon – Enroute to London

Yum, breakfast in bed, a petite quiche with fresh fruit and mini croissants, cold juice and hot tea for me; coffee for Christian! A single white rose bud in a vase adorns my breakfast tray. I'm simply pampered on this flight. After breakfast, Christian and I head for the shower. The ensuite bathroom is regulation size for one, but it is close quarters for two! We have to take a fast shower because we don't have unlimited water on the plane. Christian brushes and towel dries my hair. He looks through the lingerie that Roz and Gwen sent. "That's for after," he whispers naughtily to me, laying out silk panties and robe. "I prefer you in various states of undress during our flight." He pulls a large black duffel bag out of the closet. "Toys," he says, winking lasciviously at me.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, October 4, 2011 – Day 3: London  
Hang out at hotel, sleeping/walking off jet lag  
Charing Cross Road bookstores, double decker bus tour, Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square

I love waking up in Christian's arms, even though we didn't sleep well last night; despite our efforts to exhaust ourselves. Jet lag must be catching up to us. Tuesday dawned cool and overcast. Some fog attached itself to the river. Christian opened the balcony shades to give us a view of the day before we peel ourselves out of bed. He calls for room service, which gives us enough time to get in a hot shower and quick sex before getting dressed for the day. I'm wrapped in a robe, but I have to look at the weather. I found a glimpse of blue sky by leaning to the east off the balcony of our room. Different continents… same weather. Our suite has a view of the river.

I dressed for a drizzly day in Seattle: navy gabardine slacks, navy walking shoes, navy argyle socks, white cotton shirt and a light blue pullover sweater. I tucked a coordinating corduroy jacket, scarf and gloves into a travel backpack, along with two collapsible umbrellas, digital camera and my Blackberry with earphones. Marshall saves me and my hair. It is constrained with wide navy barrettes at my crown and nape.

I fire up my laptop before breakfast arrives. I wonder how the house is going. I find the link to our wedding announcement in the _Seattle Times_. I email Kate and ask who received copies of it. Now that we're out of the country, Carla can tell the world her daughter married Christian Grey. I'm excited to see the UK stamp in my passport. Christian just shakes his head at me. I take a picture of it to email to Sam.

Our hotel is ten minutes from 84 Charing Cross Road. I'd like to see it; although the guidebooks tell me it's no longer a bookstore, but a restaurant. I loved the movie with Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins and Judi Dench. I love the thought of living in the U.S. and acquiring excellent vintage books from a real British bookstore. Charing Cross Road is on our list of things to do today if we are energetic.

XX

I buy half a dozen books from three bookstores on Charing Cross Road. We see a community garden and I see 84 Charing Cross Road. We go for a double decker bus tour, where I cuddle in Christian's arms while the tour guide tries to make everyone enthusiastic about blustery weather and open transportation. Christian kisses me senseless at the Statue of Eros in Piccadilly Square. I think it was payback for playing with him under the blanket on our bus tour. Taylor arranges for us ride on the tube...which is quite fun. Christian suggests an early dinner at one of the local gourmet restaurants followed by an early night.

We are back at the hotel before eight o'clock and both of us are whipped.

"I don't know about you, but I need a hot bath," Christian said, heading for the ensuite. "I enjoyed our day. If we didn't have a schedule, I'd be tempted to lie around in bed all day tomorrow if you want."

I laughed. "Someday I'll play the end of _Jane Eyre_ for you just so you hear Mr. Rochester's comment about staying in bed all day."

"Save that for when we return to Escala. I think we're going to need to decompress for a couple days after we return home. We can have a date night, eat pasties, drink ale and watch _Jane Eyre_."

"Don't think I won't take you up on that offer," I snuggle into his arms in the tub.

We soak for a long time in the large tub in our ensuite. We have very sweet, very slow sex and soak for a long time in the massive tub. After Christian changes the water twice, he washes me and I wash him…and we stagger to bed to sleep.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, October 5** – **Day 4: London  
Morning: One Hour Helicopter Tour of London** – **Central London, Wimbledon, Wembley Stadium, River Thames, St. James Park, St. James Palace, Royal Albert Hall, private gardens at Buckingham Palace, Clarence House, Westminster Abbey, Vauxhall Bridge, Houses of Parliament, Millennium Eye, Trafalgar Square, the Horse Guards, St. Paul's Cathedral, the Globe Theatre, Tower of London, HMS Belfast, Tower Bridge, Olympic Stadium, Canary Wharf,the O2 (Millennium) Dome, the Thames Barrier, Greenwich Park, the Royal Naval College, the Royal Observatory, return to Stansted**  
**Late Morning: Two-hour Tour before Lunch: The Shard, the tallest building in London; private capsule tour at the Millennium Eye; London Aquarium, London Eye Millennium Pier on the Thames; speedboat trip up and down the Thames  
Late Lunch: Picnic lunch in horse drawn carriage; Hyde Park, changing of the guards at Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square to Royal Horseguards Hotel  
Afternoon: Nap and dress for tea  
Late Afternoon: Tea at the Ritz, 5:30 p.m.  
Evening: Theatre in the West End, 8:00 p.m.; Ambassadors Theatre; _The Mousetrap; _five course dinner at gourmet restaurant with wine tastings  
Midnight: back at hotel for the night

Our tour guide and driver arrive at the hotel. Taylor rides with us. He will stay with the driver at the heliport pad because we're in a four-seat helicopter this morning and there is no room for him in the helicopter. Taylor checks out the helicopter and the pilot before we take off. He seems pleased the helicopter pilot is ex-military and has excellent qualifications and references. The helicopter is a few years old, but very clean and in excellent condition.

"Welcome," our tour guide greets us; introduces the pilot who gives us a brief lecture on the rules and regulations for the flight. She takes several candid shots of Ana and me before we board. I help Ana into the helicopter and fasten her harness with a kink wink. I love it when she's restrained.

"We'll start our flight towards Central London." The tour guide explains Ana could take pictures from the helicopter; but they have aerial photographs back at the office and she will send Ana a list of them if she would like copies. She will have copies of the before flight pictures and itinerary for Ana when we land if Ana wants them for honeymoon memorabilia. She knows her NDA prevents her from posting our itinerary or any pictures of us until November 1. It took two weeks to vet her – she came highly recommended and I hope she's worth the trouble of hiring her.

XX

Christian's POV

"I don't have to ask," Ana laughed when I unfastened her harness. "I can tell you enjoyed our helicopter ride."

"I did indeed, Mrs. Grey. The weather was perfect, the view was incredible. I have to remember to thank the tour guide for letting me ride next to the pilot." I nibbled on her ear to the sound of our pilot clearing his throat. I guess I'm not supposed to engage in PDAs with my new bride.

"I don't mean to interrupt Mr. Grey," the pilot hesitates for a moment. "If you are ever in the UK again; my company does a two-day helicopter tour of the UK – everything from the White Cliffs of Dover, to Stonehenge, to the Giant's Causeway to the Callanish Standing Stones. We can arrange a third day just to fly over two dozen castles and historical homes in Scotland if that would interest Mrs. Grey. We also offer tours by plane and we have gliding equipment if you would be interested in taking a course." He offers a business card which I gladly take.

"Where are the best thermals in the UK?" I ask eagerly. "I'm a licensed glider pilot in the U.S." This is Ana's Grand Tour; but if I have to come back to the UK on business; I would consider buffering in a few days for other flights of fancy.

"I prefer Surrey; but I grew up around there, so I could be prejudiced." He admitted. "Look us up the next time you're in the U.K." He bade us goodbye and our tour guide whisked us to our car to begin the next part of our journey.

XX

Taylor's POV

I take pictures of the newlyweds when they tour The Shard, the tallest building in London. The lift took us quite quickly to the 70th floor where they had a breathtaking 360 degree view of London. Mr. Grey stood in a corner of the elevator with his arms wrapped around Mrs. Grey; his chin resting against her hair. The tour guide points out landmarks the newlyweds just saw on the helicopter tour. We had a small pause in the action when Ana had to purchase one of their postcards to send it to Elliott.

My second set of pictures of the day was at a private capsule of the Millennium Eye. Mr. Grey pointed out sights they just saw on the helicopter tour and at The Shard. After the 30-minute ride on the Millennium Eye, our group is guided to the London Aquarium. We have a one-hour private tour there before walking down to London Eye Millennium Pier on the Thames. I inspect the speedboat the Greys will use for an hour trip up and down the Thames through central London. I quiz the pilot on his qualifications and background. Again, their equipment is just a few years old and maintained to the highest standards. Mr. Grey seems to take great pleasure in helping Ana into the life jacket and checking the fastenings. The tour guide gets pictures of the newlyweds to email to me to pass on to the Greys. I'm on the speedboat with them, not that there are pirates in the river or paparazzi on the pier. I can tell Mr. Grey liked the tour by the excited look in his eye. I wonder if the next toy he acquires is a cigarette speedboat.

The next mode of transportation for our newlyweds is a horse drawn carriage. I sit "forward" as Ana says, with the driver. They eat a gourmet picnic lunch while driving through Hyde Park. They are treated to an outside tour and the changing of the guards at Buckingham Palace. The carriage travels through Trafalgar Square on our way back to the hotel. Mr. Grey stops to pet the horse after thanking the driver for the tour. Ana stays her distance from the horse; which makes me laugh. She's missing another girl gene...love of horses. The tour guide announces she will pick our newlyweds up at five; they are scheduled for tea at the last seating at the Ritz, followed by theatre in the West End, followed by a late dinner.

XX

Ana's POV

Christian and I have time to freshen up from our "transportation" tour. Freshen up equates to hot and fast shower sex and a short one-hour nap before dressing for tea. I think wearing slacks today frustrated Christian! He didn't even try to grope inappropriately during our carriage ride. Taylor agrees to accompany us to the Ritz, but he begs off theatre and a late dinner. Marshall and Sawyer are up for tonight's events.

"You look lovely. I know dressing up is not your favorite thing to do," Christian kissed me on the cheek and tucked my hand into the crook of his arm. He escorted me to a table. Then he rearranged our chairs so we had a stunning view out the window. The rearrangement of chairs turned our backs to the crowd in the foyer and the crowd in the room. "No one can read our lips this way," he smiled with a conspiratorial wink. "The 5:30 seating allows the most time for us to relax and enjoy the place."

"I feel like an extra from _Four Weddings and a Funeral_." I laughed. "Caroline Acton sent suitcases full of suitable outfits, but I had to get our tour guide to find me a posh hat for a posh tea." I smothered a giggle. "She's quite dismayed I don't want a fashion tour of London, or perfumers' tour, a historical fashion tour, or a tour of Princess Diana's clothes at Kensington. I think she's dying to show me Harrods or Marks and Spencer." I look around at the crowded venue. "Have you ever done this before?"

"I've been to tea rooms with Mom and Grandma in Seattle. My favorite things on the tea menu are the smoked salmon sandwiches, almond scones and Dundee cake. I don't care for cucumber and watercress sandwiches." Christian admitted. "I'm ordering a full tea for two with Earl Grey since we're not having dinner until late." Christian ordered from the waiter who stared at me while trying to write the order.

"I wouldn't leave him much of a tip," I said, noting our waiter alerted people in the queue to our presence. "I think the paparazzi have already paid him well for information."

"I think you are right." He turned in his seat and waved jauntily at the crowd. "I'm sure we're certainly being watched by the press – who cannot enter, cannot get a table and cannot get close enough to know what we're discussing. The waiter is obviously a fan of yours." He chuckled.

"No, I think he's a fan of yours," I laughed, watching our waiter looking back over his shoulder at Christian. "He was staring at me because he was wondering if I'm your skirt."

"You are my skirt, tomato, tart…any other slang for wanton woman," he winked and then became serious. "Ana, I had to bring you to a decadent tea at least once during our honeymoon. I'm sure I'm not as dashing as Captain Frederick Wentworth in _Persuasion_, but I hope you enjoy being here with me as much as Anne Elliott enjoyed seeing him." He picked up my hand and gave it a lingering stage kiss, much to the enjoyment of the crowd watching us. "I'd kill to slide my hand up under that dress and play with your stockings."

"You didn't get enough stocking action on the plane?" I question. We christened the sound-proofed master quarters on the jet three times and the ensuite once. That shower was certainly close quarters! My stockings survived the first round…but they were destroyed in the second round when Christian restrained me with them. "I need you to take a picture of me in this dress. Kate and Mia ought to get enjoyment out of Carolyn Acton's shopping spree."

"I will, just because I love that dress," he said gallantly. "It reminds me of the Pacific Ocean on a summer's day. It accents your lovely blue eyes. I wish it was the last week of our honeymoon; I can't wait to take you sailing."

I smiled and the conversation lapsed while the waiter served our order. He hovered long enough to realize Christian and I had no intentions of talking in his presence and we were laughing about it. He finally broke down and asked Christian if he's an American movie star. LOL. Christian gave him such a beaming smile that the poor lad blushed redder than a crossing signal at Victoria's Station.

I could barely move after our posh tea…savory mushroom and leek tarts, chicken salad sandwiches, smoked salmon sandwiches, dark chocolate drizzled miniature almond scones, cheddar cheese and veggie bits scones, berry cheesecake tarts and slices of Dundee cake. When we returned to the hotel; Christian took pictures of me on the balcony in my dress and hat. We have less than an hour to get ready for the theatre.

Marshall laid out a lovely navy blue floor length dress with matching wrap for me with coordinating underwear and accessories. She is already dressed in a dark grey full length dress with a knee-high slit in the back. Her red hair is captured in a French twist. Once I'm in my underwear, Marshall creates a sleek updo with my hair and helps me with a light natural makeup finish. On with the dress and wrap, slip into shoes, grab the evening bag Marshall's already loaded for me…and we're on our way.

Christian got us box seats to _The Mousetrap_ at the Ambassadors Theatre. Sawyer stands outside the box and Marshall sits inside the box to keep overly interested parties out. They were more security than guests, but it was the thought that counts. Marshall accompanies me to the powder room at intermission; Sawyer accompanies Christian to the bar to get white wine for us.

After attending the theatre, we are photographed coming out of the theatre, but it's just the normal paparazzi that haunt the theatre district. The four of us eat a late dinner at a posh restaurant, decorated in old world motif. Christian ordered dinner for us; asparagus and pecan salad on a bed of romaine with orange vinaigrette dressing; a miniature Beef Wellington; herb-crusted roasted baby red potatoes; orange-zested roasted Brussels sprouts; lightly sweet cracked-wheat rolls with citrus-seasoned butter and a decadent chocolate caramel trifle for dessert.

XXXXX  
Thursday, October 6** – **Day 5: London 

******Times Foreign Desk, London, UK******

_**Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey share cozy tea  
**_You read it here…the internationally famous entrepreneur, Christian Grey married Anastasia Steele, Saturday, October 1 in a small and private ceremony in Bellevue, Washington, USA. The couple is vacationing in Europe. We caught a tasty picture of them holding hands yesterday while they were at the late afternoon sitting for tea at The Ritz. Mrs. Grey reminds us of our lovely fashionable Princess Kate! Youth, beauty, fashion and a billionaire husband. Swoon.

_**Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey attend theatre in the West End  
**_Sources caught Christian and Anastasia Grey exiting the Ambassador Theatre, where they and an unknown couple watched _The Mousetrap_. Mrs. Grey wore a navy lace Versace gown with matching wrap. Mr. Grey wore a navy Brioni suit. It is rumored that the Greys are honeymooning in Europe for three weeks.

******Times Foreign Desk, London, UK******

XX  
Thursday, October 6** – **Day 5: London  
Morning: Private One-Hour Tours each atWestminster Abbey, Kensington and Buckingham Palace  
Lunch: Pub  
Afternoon: Private Tour at the British Library  
Evening: London Picture Gallery with dinner

The tour guide explained the itinerary for the day. Our newlyweds have private tours today. The tour guide has tickets for four, so I accompany them. I take pictures of them at Westminster Abbey, Kensington and Buckingham Palace. Ana seems to enjoy seeing Queen Victoria's Red Salon at Kensington; but passes on the extended tour of Princess Diana's wardrobe. She threatens to inflict _Young Victoria_ on Mr. Grey on a date night. We had lunch at a pub. Grey and I tried the bitters. Had a very savory chicken pasty. The crust was light and fluffy with rosemary in it, I think. The filling was chicken, leeks, potatoes in a white wine/mushroom base. I tried to get the recipe for Gail – but no such luck. I savored every bite, memorizing the flavors to recreate if possible. There was something else in it – maybe a lemon balm. It wasn't lemon zest or a lemon twist, but it had the faintest flavor of lemon. I will email Gail. Maybe she will know what it is.

After lunch at the pub we went to the British Library. The docent showed us the massive collection of over 15 million books and periodicals; almost 300,000 manuscripts from medieval to current times covering everything from science to literature; 1.5 million music scores from Bach to the Beatles, over 2 million maps of every country in the world…and more. My favourite thing was Charlotte Bronte's manuscript of _Jane Eyre_. I tell Christian I have the 2006-2007 Masterpiece Theatre version of _Jane Eyre_ on DVD with Toby Stephens. I promise to inflict it on him some time. He asks me why I would do that to someone I loved...and I giggle. My Mr. Rochester will never know that sometimes I feel very Jane Eyre around him.

We went to the London Picture Gallery and had dinner there. If any of the pictures had done a Harry Potter…I would have been out of there like a shot. A picture of Charles Dickens reminded me of a quote: _It is a melancholy truth that even great men have their poor relations_, from _Bleak House_. It is a sobering thought that I have gone from being a middle class college graduate to being the wife of a billionaire…even if the billionaire is obsessed with me. I wonder how Sarah's pictures turned out and am resolved to email José to send me a few candid shots each day.

XXXXX  
Friday, October 7 – Day 6: London  
Midmorning: Private Tours at Madame Tussauds, St Paul's Cathedral and the Tower of London  
Lunch: Fish and Chips at the George Inn  
Afternoon: Private Tour Albert and Victoria Museum  
Early Evening: Private Tour at Globe Theatre  
Evening: _Midsummer Night's Dream_, Globe Theatre  
Dinner: Balcony of Suite at Royal Horseguards

Email from Ana to Sam  
This morning we saw Madame Tussauds, St Paul's Cathedral and the Tower of London. I'm thrilled we have a tour guide who is so knowledgeable. She managed to get "skip the line" tickets for us for the whole of our trip. No standing in queues! She will come with us when we leave London for the tour of England. She is handing us off to a compatriot in Paris who will hand us off to a compatriot in Rome. I'm thrilled that she's in her forties; wears tweeds; is a teacher on sabbatical; and is not attracted to my husband. My favourites at Madame Tussauds are Charles Dickens, Judi Dench and Helen Mirren. I loved Judi Dench in _Shakespeare in Love_ and Helen Mirren in _The Queen_. I love Dickens' books. I'm also fond of Judi Dench from _84 Charing Cross Road_ and the James Bond movies.  
How are classes going? When I get back, we need to Skype and talk about your upcoming vacations. I don't want to lay claim to all of them, but I would like to see you again and I know Ray feels the same. I will email pictures to you as I get them.  
It was great to see you and Susan again. Ana

XX

We saw the Tower of London today. The Tower of London's history was impressive, the crown jewels impressive – I purchased one of their postcards and will send it to Carla. I think she will be more impressed than I was. Our one-hour tour was conducted by a costumed Beefeater. Although we had a _skip the line ticket_; we still queued to skip the line. It was only a ten-minute wait for us compared to the other tourists.

During our English fish and chips lunch at the George Inn, we listened to a lecture on the historical and literary aspects of the inn. After lunch we visited the Albert and Victoria Museum. I love the place. My favourite current exhibition is the collection of Beatrix Potter's botanical illustrations. Christian bought me a book of her illustrations. It is lovely. If I lived here…I'd haunt this place regularly.

We visited the Globe Theatre for the tour, a viewing of their current exhibition and a lecture about Shakespearean comedies. We receive a review of the costumes and characters for tonight's play. Our tour guide obtained tickets for us to a _Midsummer Night's Dream_. There was a six-seat box available. Marshall takes a picture of me in one of my posh dresses so I can email it to Kate, Mia and Carla. Sawyer and Marshall dressed up and sat in the box with us, along with our tour guide. I feel guilty about inflicting Shakespeare on Sawyer. After dinner, Christian put on some soft music and we danced for a while on the balcony, but there's too many lights out to see stars. We had a candlelit hot bubble bath with some champagne...and really memorable sex in the tub before we went to bed.

XXXXX  
Saturday, October 8 – Day 7: England (Stratford upon Avon, Stonehenge, to Bath)  
Morning: train from Victoria StationtoStratford-upon-Avon, walking tour of Stratford, Juliet's home in Hall's Croft, Short drive to Shottery to see Anne Hathaway's thatched cottage, Wilmcote to see home of Shakespeare's mother, Mary Arden  
Afternoon: Cream tea with entertainment provided by William and Anne Shakespeare (actors); check into local bed and breakfast for nap and change into clothes for theatre  
Evening: Royal Shakespeare Theatre of _Much Ado about Nothing_  
Late Evening: Drive to Bath; dinner at Green Park Brassiere

XX  
Tara Marshall's POV

"I think I like that one the best," Ana pointed at the tabloid pictures of Christian and her in Trafalgar Square; walking hand-in-hand and laughing. "Although that one of us exiting the Globe Theatre is nice also."

"I got an extra of each one to mail to your mother." I admitted. "By the way, I think paparazzi are camped out across the street; waiting to see what you will do next." My gun is locked in the gun safe onboard the plane along with my Taser. I have my mace and martial arts skills to protect Ana…but she has been so easy to guard this trip.

"Well, they'll be bored silly following us to Stratford-upon-Avon," She laughed.

"We have to get going; it's two hours from here to there. We're taking the train from Victoria Station. You can nap but I think you'll enjoy the scenery and then we'll stop for brunch and do your tours. Your car and driver will be available in Stratford by the time we get there."

XX

All Shakespeare, all day. The security staff is bored shirtless. We alternate between dressing up versus security clothes. We mostly keep paparazzi away from the newlyweds. We take pictures of the newlyweds on a walking tour of Stratford-upon-Avon, seeing Shakespeare's birthplace, school and a walk along the River Avon to the church where Shakespeare is buried. The walking tour of Stratford took no time at all. Stopped by his daughter Juliet's home in Hall's Croft. Short drive to Shottery, to see Anne Hathaway's thatched cottage. The tour guide said it is the most famous thatched cottage in the world. I should have been more impressed. On to Wilmcote to see home of Shakespeare's mother, Mary Arden. Ana seems to enjoy an afternoon cream tea with entertainment provided by William and Anne Shakespeare (actors). She knows some of the skits by heart and quotes lines to Mr. Grey. I think she could whisper a grocery list in his ear and he'd pay attention. So far it's been a dream to guard them.

XX

Ana's POV

We checked into a local bed and breakfast, just to have a place to rest for a bit (ha!) and change clothes for the theatre. We watched a performance at the Royal Shakespeare Theatre of _Much Ado about Nothing_. Christian was surprised when I whispered to him that _nothing_ was Elizabethan slang for vagina, derived from a pun about women having nothing between their legs. Christian whispered back a very risqué comment about making sure I had something between my legs every day of our honeymoon.

Marshall tells me the staff is tired of high tea and wants real food. LOL. After the theatre in Stratford, our driver takes us to Bath, which is about a two hour drive. Late dinner at Green Park Brassiere. Other than candles and wine, the only thing I remember is a roasted tomato, thyme and cheddar tart for starters. It was yummy. Taylor offers to email Gail asking her to find a recipe we can experiment with. I don't know if I was hungry from the walking tour, hungry from the amazing shower sex before we went to the theatre, or just hungry in general. I'm dead asleep when we get to the hotel; and am awakened immediately when Christian starts to remove my clothes.

Email from Mia to Ana:  
Ana…Seattle to Ana…where are you? What are you doing? What's your itinerary? I'm dying to see jpegs of you in those posh frocks! I can tell you, because you won't be here to tell anyone…Ethan asked me to go to the U-Dub homecoming parade, game, dinner and dance with him…as a date…not a friend. I'm gob-smacked as you would say.  
Email me, sister! Love Mia

XXXXX  
Sunday, October 9 – Day 8: England (Chawton/Winchester/Bath/Bristol)  
Morning: Chawton, for private tour of Jane Austen's House Museum; Bath for private tour ofGuildhall, the Pump Room, the Assembly Rooms and the Roman Baths.  
Lunch: local pub  
Afternoon: lecture of Jane Austen's life, performance by Italian opera singer in Georgian costume at the Jane Austen Centre, private walking tour of Royal Victoria Park, the Botanic Gardens and the Royal Crescent Terrace**  
**Early evening: drive to Stonehenge, watch sun set, return to Stansted  
Evening: dinner, fly to Paris, check in at hotel 

XX  
Ana's POV

Visit to Chawton, saw Jane Austen's House Museum where she wrote _Mansfield Park_, _Emma_ and _Persuasion_. I warn Christian I have the DVD of _Persuasion_ with Ciarán Hinds and Amanda Root. IMHO, it's the best version of _Persuasion_, EVER. I have the soundtrack which has Chopin and Bach. I promise to play it for Christian sometime. We stopped at a pub for an early lunch and then spent the afternoon in Bath. We saw the Guildhall, the Pump Room and the Assembly Rooms, which Austen wrote about in _Persuasion_. We visited the Roman Baths, attended a lecture and watched an Italian opera singer in Georgian costume at the Jane Austen Centre. I appreciated the costuming and the set; Christian appreciated the music. Royal Victoria Park (laid out around 1830) and the Botanic Gardens in the north-west area of the city were wonderful to walk around as was the Royal Crescent Terrace. Christian and I held hands and talked. These walks have been great because I have not had the time (or energy) to work out at the hotel.

XX  
Luke Sawyer's POV

I'm glad when our newlyweds ignore the plea of their tour guide. They skip ball lessons in Bath to travel to Stonehenge and watch the sun set. It was impressive. I take pictures to email to Sam. Grey suggests we postpone dinner until we're back on the plane and on our way to Paris. He rented a hanger for the GEH jet at Stansted. He did not want to deal with commercial flights during the honeymoon. The airport personnel who leaked the picture of a faux Miss Steele flying to New York put him off commercial flights for a while. There will be another hanger waiting in Paris, Rome, Florence and Monaco.

Something is going on at home with Taylor. He and Grey disappeared behind closed doors for a little bit. While Taylor packs he explains there are legal issues with his ex-wife. He and Ryan are headed for home on commercial flights. Once the driver leaves us at Stansted; Taylor and Ryan are off to Heathrow. We're picking up two bodyguards, Philippe and Gaston when we get to Paris. I think they are twins. Anyhow, they are qualified to carry weapons in Europe, which makes up for Marshall and me leaving our weapons in lockdown on the GEH jet.

Since it is only an hour and a half flight to Paris from London, the staff eats with our newlyweds. Natalia takes some urging, but she joins us also for Chicken Parmesan, pasta, salad, bread sticks and a Silver Oak 2009 Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon. We had a great time, talking with one another, sharing pictures. Grey was more relaxed with the security staff than I've ever seen him.

XX

Email from Sam to Ana;  
Home again, home again, jiggery jig. Your picture and article in the Sunday _Seattle Times_ was great! I had to buy a couple copies of it. José Sr. took us on a tour of the fish hatchery. Mom and I took Ray up on his offer to see Montesano on Monday. We saw the shop and it's great. He took us for a picnic lunch to Lake Sylvia. It was great too. I loved the picture of you and Kate over his mantle. Mia scrambled to change our reservations to fly out of Portland into Vegas. José drove us from Montesano to Portland. He said to say hi; he's only missing one day of classes so don't fret. Ditto from me; I'm covered on the classes front as well. Tell Mia I said thousands of thanks. Sawyer emailed me before he went to sleep on the plane on the way to London. Tell me where you have been! I want to go to Germany someday.  
Love, Sam

Email from Ana to Sam:  
Bored to tears with the UK tabloids. I'm also desperate for the opportunity to walk, run or workout without paparazzi watching every move. Paris has a plethora of them, so we probably won't get any peace until Rome. Supposedly there are no tabloids in Italy (yeah, right) so we should have fewer incursions with the media. Sending a picture of Sawyer, all spiffy for our Shakespeare theatre night. I'm glad Sawyer emailed you the first night. We flew from Seattle to New York to refuel, New York to London. I'm emailing as we fly to Paris. Will send pictures one night when we're just hanging out at a hotel.  
Love, Ana

Email from Ana to Mia  
A date with Ethan? Be still my heart! Tell all! Well, tell the good stuff anyway! Are the pictures of my dresses in the online tabloids good enough, or do you want a video of me modeling them? Just kidding! Sam and Susan say thank you for fixing their plane tickets for them. I'm thrilled they spent more time with Ray. I may be inviting them back at Christmas. We want to be in the new house by then. How's Elliott coming with it – or should I ask Kate?  
Love, Ana

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

_**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Just Breathe Chapter 28 – More of the Grand Tour  
Late Sunday, October 9 - Day 8: Christian and Ana's Hotel Suite, Paris

He tilted her head up and looked in her eyes. Her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "Feeling shy Mrs. Grey?" He peeled the lip from her teeth. Her hesitant smile gave way to a shy nod. He pulled her by her hand onto the balcony, placing his hand on the small of her back. He pushed her up to the balcony and stood behind her, his feet on the outside of hers, his groin pressing against her pert little ass. He undid her ponytail and let his fingers massage her scalp. Christian quickly braided her hair, and pulled the braid, tipping her neck to give him access to her soft smooth skin. He turned her and claimed her pouty mouth, feeling her tongue tentatively meeting and stroking his own. He kissed her almost senseless.

"I've been thinking about your mouth since the elevator ride," he murmured in her ear. "You are mine, Mrs. Grey and I intend to claim your body at every possible opportunity tonight. Now that we've seen our balcony, I think we're wearing too many clothes."

He pulled her by her hand into the room and unzipped her dress, allowing it to pool at her feet. Her slip was shimmied up her hips and over her head with a minimal amount of groping while he stripped her. "Very pretty, Mrs. Grey," he murmured, kneeling to stroke her nude stockings and matching underwear. "I think that bra is impeding my view of those pretty breasts of yours." He said while his hands stroked her legs. "Take it off…"

She blushed, but looked down at him, and while he was staring at her face, she undid her bra…and dropped it on his face; trying to ignore the anticipation growing in her belly.

"Naughty girl…" he murmured, removing the bra from his face. "Now I'm going to have to restrain you with it." He moved her hands behind her, fastening her hands together. He hooked his thumbs inside the crotch of her panties and pulled them down, while stroking her legs. "Step out," he ordered, and once her feet were free from the clothes pooled at her ankles, he stood and stripped, tossing all their clothes aside. He lifted her and carried her to a chair. Impaling her on his hard cock, he paused, enjoying her soft warm wetness. "It's so deep this way," he murmured again. "Look at me; I want to see your eyes," he said lifting her on and off him, while his mouth nibbled and nipped her breasts. He looked up into her blue eyes and felt his blood quicken. One hand held her restrained hands; one arm snaked around her waist. He quickened his thrusts, going as hard and as deep as possible. "Come for me baby," he urged, staring into her eyes, pulling her close, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her body began to tremble, and he saw her pupils constrict as she began climaxing. "Oh god baby…" her release fueled his. He held her in his arms for a long time. "It's never enough. Each time I touch you…it's never enough. For the rest of our lives it will never be enough." He kissed her hair gently and held her in his arms until he had the strength to carry her to the bathroom.

XXXXX  
Monday, October 10 - Day 9: Paris (Paris is one hour ahead of London)**  
**Morning: Private tours of Louvre Museum and the Notre Dame Cathedral  
Lunch: 58 Tour Eiffel Restaurants at the Eiffel Tower  
Afternoon: Private Tour of Eiffel Tower; Seine cruise, driving tour of Arc de Triomphe and Champs Elysees  
Evening: Gourmet dinner and wine tastings at hotel

Ana's POV

Philippe and Gaston arrive early to meet Sawyer and Marshall. By the time we met them; they are aware of our itinerary. Our French tour guide comes to an early breakfast to meet the security detail; and I can tell she is not impressed. LOL. She reminds me of our English tour guide. She only ate a croissant and drank her coffee black, which gave me the giggles. She must be saving her calories for French wine! LOL. She was saddened when I did not want tickets to an afternoon runway show at Dior or any of the other fashion houses. She was saddened that I didn't want to take a shopping spree down the Avenue des Champs Elysées. I feel like I've let Carla down because I didn't want to shop. LOL. Prescott's words of warning ring in my head. I know I have to shop for vacay prezzies for everyone...but I hate shopping.

Madame Tour Guide (I will never be able to spell her name, let alone say it) recommended flat shoes for walking today. I wear a pretty dress with matching jacket for Christian, flats, hair in an inverted ponytail, sunscreen, lip gloss and sunglasses. Madame Tour Guide took us on guided visits to the Louvre Museum and the Notre Dame Cathedral. We didn't have to wait in line to get into them, and it was great! I liked the medieval fortress section the best. Christian liked the Egyptian pyramid section the best. The tower of the Notre Dame Cathedral was the best part. I swear we could see all of Paris from up there. It was almost like the panoramic view of the Shard.

Lunch at the 58 Tour Eiffel Restaurants at the Eiffel Tower. We had seats that looked out the window onto the expanse of green lawn surrounding the tower. Christian was in heaven…they had a gourmet macaroni and cheese casserole on the lunch menu. I emailed Gail some of the items on the menu that sounded good; like the polenta with Parmesan cheese, tomato butter, and crush of rosemary. My favourite was the fresh fruit salad in mint syrup. Our tour guide explains that by starting with the restaurant first; we have missed the queue for the elevators and for the stairs. What is it with elevators? Christian takes one corner...I'm in the other...and he's sexting me! I know I'm blushing when we get to the top of the Eiffel Tower. The view from the top is beautiful! It seems like we can see forever. I count twelve bridges we can see, and the queue line at the base looks like a black squiggly shoelace.

Christian pulls me against him in the elevator on the way down, and I feel his erection pressing into my hip. I'm sure he'd skip the Seine River cruise for an afternoon in bed; but he doesn't make the suggestion. It dawns on me...this is the tease until we dress for dinner...or undress after dinner.

The Seine river cruise was marvellous! Pont Neuf, Paris's oldest bridge from the 16th Century, was great to see. We saw the river view of the Eiffel Tower. We have a short driving tour of the Arc de Triomphe and Champs Elysees. I remember Christian's picture on his bulletin board of him as a teenager here. Sawyer and Marshall were on today's security detail. Philippe and Gaston are getting acquainted with the GEH jet and flight crew.

Dinner was delicious...the wine was delicious. Christian didn't nag at me to eat. He held my hand over our candlelight dinner...sensually stroking my knuckles in between courses. My husband is practiced at the art of seduction...he slipped the little steel balls into me before dinner. When we get back to our room...Christian doesn't remove them immediately...instead, we're engaged in strip dancing...and before half a dozen dances are over...I'm soaking wet and ready to rape my husband. He continues to tease me by taking his time setting up a sensual spanking before he removes the balls. He restrains my hands and then teases me with a bottle of cold champagne. I try not to wiggle when he pours champagne into my belly button. I try not to wiggle when his cold lips and mouth and tongue tease me. He takes me to the brink of an orgasm, and then pauses. When my body calms, he begins again...only to pause when I'm almost out of my mind with desire. After the third time, I'm almost senseless when he begins his assault on my very willing body.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, October 11 - Day 10: Paris, Paris to Versailles, return to Paris  
Morning: One-hour helicopter tour of Paris: Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Montparnasse Tower, the Moulin Rouge and the Musée d'Orsay and the Seine River

Midmorning: Helicopter tour to Versailles: flyover of the palace and gardens; two hour tour of Versailles, Palace of Versailles, gardens of Versailles  
Lunch: sidewalk cafe lunch  
Afternoon: Helicopter tour back to Paris, Private Tours of Concorde Square, walking tours of Holy Chapel, Sacré-Coeur Basilica, Tuileries Garden  
Dinner: quiet five course gourmet dinner with wine tastings

Ana's POV

After a quiet and luxurious breakfast on the balcony of our suite; we are dressed and meet our tour guide in the lobby. She has arranged for a driver who takes us to a heliport. Philippe and Gaston are with us as they are allowed to inspect the helicopter and car whereas our security team is not. Gaston does a sweep of the helicopter. Philippe interrogates the pilot. Our helicopter tour of Paris lasts less than an hour. We see the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Montparnasse Tower, the Moulin Rouge and the Musée d'Orsay and the Seine River. We see a lot of Paris close up that we saw from our Eiffel Tower panorama view yesterday. Then we fly to Versailles, where we have a flyover of the palace and gardens before our helicopter touches down at an airfield just outside of Versailles. Our tour guide has arranged a car for us. We visit Versailles for over two hours.

We wander through the opulent, gilt splendor of the eighteenth century Palace of Versailles. Once a humble hunting lodge, it was transformed into a magnificent, lavish seat of power. It doesn't take much to imagine the royal court here for over 100 years; although part of me is still sorry for Louis XVI and Marie-Antoinette. The most stunning room by far is the Hall of Mirrors. The early afternoon light floods through windows to the west, lighting up the mirrors that line the east wall and illuminating the gold leaf décor and the enormous crystal chandeliers. It's breathtaking. Christian poses me near two of the windows for pictures and two of the almost floor to ceiling mirrors.

"I would build this for you," he whispers. "Just to see the way the light burnishes your hair, right here, right now." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You look like an angel." He kisses me in the hollow just below my earlobe.

"I told you," I murmur, "I don't want things. I just want you. This view is nice; but I can't wait to stand on our balcony and watch the sun set on the Sound."

"Baby, I'm yours…forever and for always. With a view like this…how could Louis resist Marie Antoinette for seven years?" He kisses me chastely as our tour guide clears her throat. We've contained our PDAs around her…at least I think we have…oh well. She is anxious that we not miss our seating at La Cour. I'm glad Christian can read and speak French because I have no clue what the menu says. He orders a light lunch for us with what he claims is an excellent white wine. He's taken a picture of the label for purchasing more later. Then we are back in the car and on our way to the airport for the return flight to Paris.

We have a late afternoon tour of the Concorde Square and walking tour of the Holy Chapel. The thirteenth century stained glass is gorgeous at sunset. We do a walk by tour of the Sacré-Coeur Basilica and take a leisurely stroll of the Tuileries Garden before we are set upon by paparazzi. Back to the hotel to dress for dinner reservations for a quiet five-course gourmet dinner with wine tastings before returning to our room.

Christian turns me to watch him in the bathroom mirror as he removes my clothes. Our eyes lock on each other in the mirror as we have sex before we take a bath. We have a long soaking bath with a bottle of chilled white wine. He tells me about the times that he has been to Paris with his family. He saw a lot of the capitals of Europe while growing up.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, October 12 - Day 11: Paris to Rome (Rome is same time zone as Paris)  
Morning: Fly to Rome  
Late Morning: Private tours: Coliseum, the Roman Forum and the Pantheon  
Lunch: sidewalk café  
Afternoon: Walking Tours of Roman Forum, Temple of Julius Caesar, House of the Vestal Virgins, Palatine Hill, ruins of Nero's Circus Maximus  
Dinner: in suite, early night

Ana's POV

Up at six, fast shower…well, as fast as it can be when I shower with Christian. Breakfast, on the road to the airport before eight, in the air by nine, in Rome by eleven. Christian and I take a nap on the plane…and seriously…we nap. There is no snugglefucking this time. Customs takes a little longer in Rome than we planned, but I am now the proud owner of three stamps in my passport. Once we clear the plane, Sawyer and Marshall depart to check us in at the hotel and run security sweeps. Philippe or Gaston accompanies the flight crew to the hanger to secure the GEH jet. Then they will check in at the hotel. Our tour guide arrives with a driver, and we are off to see the Colosseum, the Roman Forum and the Pantheon with Philippe or Gaston in tow.

XX

Christian's POV

_The Lady or the Tiger? _I hope my blue-eyed bride picks the tiger, because I never want to be without her. There will never be another woman who can replace her. Walking this morning built my appetite, I hope it does the same for Ana. We haven't had time to run or swim or kickbox. However, the one form of exercise I will not give up on our honeymoon is sex. Granted, we've had to deal with jet lag and Ana's cycle, but I think on average, we could brag about our sex life during our honeymoon. At least I can kiss her without feeling we've committed a sin in public. I don't play with her legs. As much as I would like to, I don't want the damn tour drivers getting ideas about my bride. I only give her chaste kisses and hold her hand; acting like a gentleman squiring his lady.

We eat lunch at a sidewalk café. I order grilled Panini, a crisp green salad dressed with red wine vinaigrette and a bottle of red wine. I'm tempted to call off our afternoon excursions, but I want to show Ana the world. Maybe I should have put helicopter rides on the first day, so that she's not worn out. When we finish our walking tour; it's late afternoon and we are a bit tired. The tour guide recommends a siesta before dinner. Hum—bed—Ana—nap—dinner—balcony—wine. I can work with this. Our suite at the hotel has a wonderfully huge ensuite and a deep Jacuzzi tub that would hold four people. Ana and I strip down to just underwear and crash in bed. "Sleep, baby…" I suggest softly to her and she does not argue. When our siesta is over; I do my best to make Ana giggle and wiggle. I love touching her soft, silky skin. We get up and take a cool shower and dress in underwear and robes. I tell security we're in for the night. I put on music and Ana comes to cuddle with me on the chaise on the balcony. We talk about what sights we've seen and the helicopter tours. I suggest we work up an appetite for dinner.

"Are you sure you want to play?" I asked-showing her the brown plaited leather crop I bought especially after her wet dream-blushing but eager to give it a try. I use the belt from her bathrobe to restrain her hands above her head, and loop the belt over the hook on the bathroom door. I use the spreader bar and cuff her legs apart. With the blindfold and the music set to play several Bach pieces; I introduce my bride to the riding crop. "No talking-just yes sir, no sir, please sir, thank you sir and more sir, understand?" I flick across a hipbone with the crop.

"Yes, sir," she says breathily. I can tell she's excited to play with me.

When I'm done making Ana wiggle with anticipation, and after she's soaking wet, I undo the spreader bar and lift her onto my extremely erect cock. We have hot fast and furious sex up against the bathroom door. I bury my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms tight around her waist as she drags me over the precipice of coherent thought. My legs are shaking, Ana is almost comatose. I lift her restraints off the hook and carry her to the tub. I start the tub filling, undo her restraints and get us seated. When the tub is full enough, we soak our weary bones for a long time. Eventually we drain the tub when the water cools, fill it again and begin the task of washing one another. I turn Ana around, and set her on my lap, holding the nape of her neck as I kiss her over and over before I begin the joyous task of bathing her petite frame.

"Why do you like bathing me?" She asked.

"It's your skin. It's so soft and I want to touch you all the time. However, I don't like sex in public places. I've been trying very hard not to stroke your legs when we're in the car with people other than my security staff. Plus those 50+ levels of elevators we've been on lately have been about to drive me insane. I would love nothing more than to kiss you to oblivion while we're in elevators, but then I would want to stroke your legs or grab your ass. I won't grope you in public where people can see or we're caught on CCTV. I don't want an inappropriate grope of you to show up as tabloid headlines. It would embarrass Ray, and I don't want you exposed like that."

"Thank you," Ana said. "As much as I love when you touch me…I don't want inappropriate gropes in tabloids either."

When I am done bathing her, she helps me, and does a thorough job of scrubbing my back and washing my hair. We wrap ourselves in towels, and I carry her to our bed. We settle under the sheets and I pull her close, tucking her into my body, burying my nose in her hair before we drift off to sleep.

When we wake, I order room service. When room service leaves, I tell Ana I want to feed her dinner. "I think since I've avoided inappropriate touching in public…tonight should be a touch all I want playtime." She allows me to strip her, blindfold her, and sit her on my lap. I feed her; enjoying how her pouty little mouth closes around the bites and slides the food off the fork into her mouth. Christ, I have an erection the size of the Leaning Tower of Pisa just watching her eat. I sneak in gropes of her body while I'm taking bites, and enjoy licking wine off her body. When it's time for dessert, I'm busy licking gelato off her body while my fingers stroke all the parts of her body. When we are through eating gelato, I slide her down between my legs and enjoy my beautiful bride's oral abilities. I leave the balcony doors open and enjoy how the cool evening air gives her body goose bumps. I restrain her spread-eagle to the bed and use the flogger. The cool night air and the flogger complement one another; making her body needy for me.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, October 12, 2011  
Seattle

The Sex Crimes Unit of the Seattle Police Department finally approached the D.A.'s office with their investigation of Elena Lincoln's house, home computers, businesses and business computers. They recommended Lincoln be charged with 100 counts of possession of child pornography. Through the use of computer forensics, SCU recovered homemade videos and images of child pornography intentionally deleted or hidden on a stand-alone backup drive from Lincoln's home. No images were found at the businesses or on business computers. SCU has been able to determine all the recovered images were taken at Lincoln's home in Seattle. At this time SCU has no names of victims. Lincoln is not visible in any of the videos or images, so she will not be charged with sexual assault. SCU did not find any evidence of Lincoln selling or buying child pornography. As it is an ongoing investigation, SCU recommended anyone with information regarding the case be asked to contact the Sex Crimes Unit of the Seattle Police Department or contact Secret Witness. Until the DA brought the charges forth, and arraigned Lincoln; she would remain in general population in the King County Jail for her part in the attempted kidnapping of Anastasia Steele and for assault with a deadly weapon/attempted murder of one of Steele's bodyguards, Patrice Prescott.

"She certainly had a type didn't she?" The DA asked when reviewing the evidence.

"If you mean – she is obsessed with her ex-business partner – yeah, she has a type. I never knew there were so many red-haired young men in Seattle. And, until Lincoln's stash of porno, I never realized how many shades of red hair there is." The detective from SCU admitted.

XXXXX  
Thursday, October 13 - Day 12: Rome  
Midmorning: Private Tours: Spanish Steps, The Ugly Boat fountain on Piazza di Spagna, pink house where John Keats died in 1821, Keats-Shelly Memorial House, Trevi Fountain  
Lunch: sidewalk cafe  
Afternoon: Private Tours: Capitoline Museums  
Tea: Babington's Tea Room  
Late Afternoon – Evening: back to hotel for a quiet night in room

XX  
Ana's POV

I wake before two; sliding out of Christian's arms to get to the bathroom. I'm wide when I exit the bathroom and don't want to go back to bed. I send emails and pictures to the universe. There are emails from Jose with wedding pictures. I enjoy looking at them. There's one of Grace and Carrick dancing. There's one of Sophie wrinkling her nose at Taylor while he tries to tempt her with asparagus! There's a great picture of Sawyer and Sam dancing. There's a picture of Kate and Mia in avid discussion about something. There's a great picture of Theo beaming at Frannie while he pours more champagne for her. There's a picture of ... Emily dancing with Barney! That one makes me giggle.

"What are you giggling about, Mrs. Grey?" Christian obviously woke up and has been watching me.

"Giggling at a very sweet picture of Theo and Frannie and one of my co-worker Emily dancing with your IT guy Barney. It must be after the garter toss because he's holding the football while they dance. He must be trying to protect it from Elliott." I giggle again.

"Enough emails," he said. "Come over here and let me make you giggle." Before four, I crawl back into bed, and snuggle into Christian...which starts our day early! I'm still amazed at how big he can get so fast! We fall back asleep and barely wake in time to shower and dress for before having breakfast with our tour guide and security.

Cornetto (sweet pastries filled with jam or cream filling or chocolate), fresh fruit salad and Italian Roast coffee for Christian, the security staff and our tour guide for breakfast out on the balcony. I enjoy a cream-filled cornetto and fresh fruit, but I drink tea. Marshall accompanies us today, because we're going for tea before coming back for a siesta. She's heard of the place we're going and wants to experience it also. The Spanish Steps are not crowded, but have a lot of people for a Tuesday morning. They cradle their coffee cups and chatter incessantly in Italian. The Ugly Boat Fountain on Piazza di Spagna is interesting. We see the pink house where John Keats died in 1821. We visit the Keats-Shelly Memorial House, a small museum of information about the literary giants who bummed around Italy – Byron, Shelley, the Brownings, Henry James, Edith Wharton, Goethe, James Joyce, and of course, John Keats. Christian says if we come back, we can rent a small apartment in the building from three nights to six months. He's not disappointed when I tell him I don't think I want to sleep where Keats died.

We stop at the Trevi Fountain. Our guide tells us we need to see it after dark. It's supposedly lovelier at night than in the day. She relates the story of the movie _Three Coins in a Fountain_, which is supposed to ensure you return to Italy someday. Christian gives me three Euros to throw over my shoulder into the fountain. I am heartened to hear the money in the fountain goes to feed the poor.

We visit the Capitoline Museums which take most of the afternoon. My favourite piece in all that we see is the statue of Cupid and Psyche. Christian asks why I'm enamoured of it and I tell him the story of a pretty virgin who marries a man she has never seen. His eyes dance with merriment as I explain that Cupid always departs her bed before sunrise and she is never allowed to look at him. Once she looks at him; she falls in love with the most beautiful creature she has ever seen.

We have tea at the Babington's Tea Room. It boasted 19th Century décor and the best scones I had eaten on our trip. I explained the teapots which served one person were called a "wee" and teapots which served many were called a "muckle". We arrived in time for the Grand High Tea, which meant we were in time for champagne. I purchase a T-4-1 pot with cup and saucer for use at my desk at home. It's bone china and is decorated with lovely white roses.

When we return to our room, there is a package delivered for me. Christian purchased a twelve-inch-tall bronze of Cupid and Psyche. Needless to say…we go to bed early, and my new husband makes love to me three times before dawn. I doubt Cupid was as finely formed as the Greek God Grey I married.

XXXXX  
Friday, October 14 - Day 13: Rome  
Morning: Tours of St. Peter's Basilica, the Sistine Chapel and the Vatican Museums  
Lunch: picnic lunch at Protestant Cemetery  
Afternoon: nap and quiet time at hotel, dinner on balcony  
Evening: Trevi Fountain after dark, gelato tasting, watching street performers

XX  
Ana's POV

I am incredibly sore today. I feel absolutely boneless and legless from last night. Christian takes pity on me and asks the tour guide to change our tickets for the day. Instead of hour long tours and lectures; we only attend short highlight tours of St. Peter's Basilica, the Sistine Chapel and the Vatican Museums. We have a late picnic lunch at the Protestant Cemetery. Keats and Shelley are buried there. Christian produces a small volume of their poetry, provided by our tour guide and he reads aloud to me as I follow the urging of our tour guide and "take a rest". When we are leaving the cemetery, our tour guide recommends we take advantage of the shops that are close by if we want memorabilia for our honeymoon.

We walk about and visit several shops. I buy a couple dozen pairs of leather gloves in small, medium and large sizes. I know Kate and Mia will kill for them, and I consider myself a present ahead for Carla for Christmas. I find a wonderful Murano glass bowl in chocolate, copper and gold which will look great in our media room with the chocolate throw that my co-workers gave us at my bridal shower. I find a small wooden carving of a catch of fish that I buy for Ray as a Christmas ornament for his tree. I buy a dozen leather bookmarks that I can't resist. Marshall is with me and she buys an unmarked leather hobo bag, which she claims is great for carrying concealed. I find a dozen pairs of glass bead and silver wire earrings. I buy them to bring home for everyone. Our tour guide shows us to a shop that specializes in silk wraps and I splurge on a dozen for Christmas presents. Marshall finds a dark charcoal grey one that goes well with the evening gown she brought with her. If we go out to the theatre again, she'll be prepared.

We are back at the hotel for a short siesta, hot sex in the shower and a late supper on the balcony, followed by a visit to the Trevi Fountain after dark. We taste test gelato at a few places and toss Euros at excellent street performers before we wander back to our hotel. We have seen the ancient ruins of Rome, viewed masterpieces and paid homage to some of the writers I have read. I'm so ready for a bath and bed when Christian suggests it. I'm soaking in the tub when Christian starts to give me a foot rub, and nibbles on my toes. I love it when he washes and dries my hair. It's almost as wonderful as when he allows me to help bathe him. I start an energetic wash and caress of his groin. It doesn't take much urging to get him to sit on the edge of the tub and let me practice my oral sex skills. He tries so hard not to take control; letting me have my way with him. Finally he holds my hands against his trembling thighs before his hands fist in my hair and he lets out a feral moan when I swallow hard on him and make him explode.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

_**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Just Breathe Chapter 29 – More Grand Tour

Saturday, October 15 – Day 14: Rome to Florence  
Morning: Fly to Florence  
Midmorning: Santa Croce, Pension Bartolini, tour Fiesole  
Afternoon: siesta at hotel  
Evening: five course meal with wine tastings

Ana's POV

It's dark when I wake…and I try to stretch….but I realize my hands are bound over my head…and the darkness is due to a blindfold. I feel Christian's hands sliding up and down my body, lingering in some places, a fast brush in others. I don't know how long he's been caressing me; but I feel very wet and wanton this morning.

He kisses me completely awake. "Good morning Mrs. Grey," he whispers, as he plunders my mouth. His stubbly cheeks and chin rasp across my sensitive breasts, making my nipples harden and reach for his mouth…but he tortures them a little more with scrapes and brushes before his soft lips kiss, suck and nibble at me. As he rubs his stubble over my ribs, his soft and silky hair teases my breasts. His brushes his stubble across my belly from hipbone to hipbone and then down to my sex… over my spread legs and up and down my slit. His hands excited me, but it's the soft, yet raspy stubble that makes me hot for him. He moves back to my breasts, running his cheeks and chin all over them. I feel his fingertips brush lightly against my sex and just as I'm about moan, his mouth finds a nipple, kissing, sucking, biting while his fingers find their way into my wetness and his thumb tortures me. He strokes his thumb up; pushes his thumb down, draws a lazy circle around my swollen bud with his thumbnail. Stroke up, push down, thumbnail circle…over and over and over. His stubbly chin brushes against the valley of my breasts and over my other nipple until his mouth greedily latches onto it; kissing, sucking, biting. My back arches off the bed as I gasp from my first orgasm of the day.

"That's one," he says with satisfaction. "While I would love to give you one orgasm this morning for every day we've been married Mrs. Grey, there is only so much time to play before we check out of the hotel."

I moan despite myself…the thought of fourteen orgasms today overwhelms me. When did I become such a sex addict? His mouth begins licking and sucking and nipping at me again…his talented fingers never losing their pace or their place. I feel my core tighten and my thighs begin to quiver…I know that I'm on the brink of another orgasm…and he stops. I whimper; feeling the emptiness where his fingers played…feeling the cool air against my sex where his warm wet tongue was driving me crazy. In seconds, he is sheathed in me, arching my back off the bed, resting my body on my upper torso and shoulder blades. He sits on his knees and leans forward and back; in and out of me. I think he called this position 'the lift' once before…but then, as now…I can't think.

Oh my god…he's so big…and it is so deep this way…and I can't think…my core tenses…my heart races…my blood pounds…but he keeps a slow and steady pace…wringing every breath from me…my body held tightly in his strong hands and arms so I cannot thrash…I cannot breathe…cannot think… my orgasm rips through me and takes him along in its wake.

"Oh god Ana…" He groans, his body covering mine, shaking, thrusting, trembling. The moment stretches…dragging us both into a body-shaking, mind-blowing, total abandonment in one another. This is my heaven…this is my eternity…Christian is the love of my life.

When we are alert, there is no time for breakfast. We get a quick shower...no sex...and security has us hustling from the hotel to the airport. We eat breakfast onboard the GEH jet as we fly from Rome to Florence, which only takes about an hour. Christian and I talk about Florence and its effect on English writers. George Eliot researched _Romola_ while here. Robert and Elizabeth Barrett Browning lived here. Shelley composed _Prometheus Unbound_ and _Ode to the West Wind_ here.

I can't help myself; I have to buy a snow globe of Florence, remembering the one Jack gave Lucy in the movie, _While You Were Sleeping_. Our tour guide assures me she knows the exact shop where we should go. The tour guide loves _Room with a View_ and we talk about Santa Croce, which is our first stop. We tour Santa Croce, where Lucy Honeychurch became lost. We see the model for the Pension Bartolini where George gave up his view of the Arno River to Cousin Charlotte and Lucy. We take a short drive to the hilltop town of Fiesole, which overlooks Florence and have a lunch at a sidewalk café; enjoying the view.

We return to Florence and shopping. I find a snow globe of Florence–large, about nine inches tall and about nine inches around. The base is a panorama of the city when you turn it all the way around. It even has the Ponte Vecchio over the Arno River. Inside the globe part is a replica of Il Battistero, Il Duomo and Santa Croce. We look at antiques in shops on the Via Maggio. Christian sees a large oil painting of the Mediterranean Sea which he buys without haggling with the shop owner…she's too busy looking at his beautiful face to complete the transaction without starts, stops and overt hesitations. "Il volto di un angelo ..." she murmurs when we turn to leave. I look at the tour guide and she translates, "the face of an angel". I just roll my eyes. When we're done shopping, it's time for an afternoon siesta – which is more sex than siesta; but I catnap before dressing for dinner. The tour guide arranged a five-course meal with wine tastings at a local restaurant. Philippe and Gaston accompany us, as one of them speaks fluent Italian and is able to translate for us.

XX

October 14, Seattle – Taylor's POV

"What did the judge say?" Gail asked quietly.

"He asked Evette to explain her reason for demanding a change in our custody agreement. She claimed the recent attempt to kidnap Miss Steele and the shooting of Prescott are proof Sophie is in danger when she is with me. She demanded she chaperone my visits with my daughter if we attend a Grey-sponsored event. She demanded to be allowed to veto my custodial visits if I didn't allow her to chaperone. She demanded court supervised visits only or to have my parental rights revoked if she was denied the opportunity to chaperone." Taylor sighed. "The judge asked me what happened. I told him I didn't know; unless Evette was upset about not being invited to Mr. Grey's wedding where Sophie was a junior bridesmaid. When Evette nodded to indicate I guessed right – the judge denied her request."

"So, because she wasn't invited to the wedding, she's causing problems with you?" Gail asked. "Did you explain you weren't in charge of the guest list?"

"I didn't have to," Taylor admitted. "The judge understood Evette's issues and dismissed them."

"There's more?" Gail prodded gently.

"Evette asked the court to raise my child support to 30% of my net wages claimed on last year's income tax. The judge asked me to explain what I was contributing to Sophie's support. I told him I'm already paying 25% of my weekly income to child support. I showed him I've put 25% of every bonus I've received in a college fund for Sophie. I showed him I used the remainder of my bonuses to pay off the condo where Evette and Sophie live; rent free. I proved I pay the condo association fees. I proved I provide major medical, eye and dental insurance for Sophie. I proved I pay the tuition for Sophie's education. I proved I buy her school uniforms and her school supplies. I proved I paid for Sophie's laptop and internet provider. I proved I had a living will with Sophie as my beneficiary."

"I know there is more and I think you are a good man to not throw Evette under the bus." Gail said.

"I wanted to throw the bitch under a U.S. Army Tank; but there wasn't one handy. She tried to claim I wasn't paying my child support – that I owed her $10K in child support."

"She what?" Gail questioned in a quiet voice.

"She claimed I wasn't paying my child support. I showed the court the copies of the $1,000 monthly checks that I had given her for Sophie's child support this year. I proved the dates on the checks were prior to the date she was due child support. She told the court those weren't child support checks...but gifts to her." He grinned. "The judge asked if I was sleeping with her...and she snapped no. He informed her if I wasn't having a good time with her…then the checks were child support, not gifts. He ordered me to get an account with Child Services. I can pay my monthly child support payment to them online before the 20th of the month. They will transfer the funds to Evette between the first and fifth of the next month. He recommended I take a copy of the transcript from today along with a copy of my prior checks and have CS keep the information on file. He said an account with Child Services will save me from spurious claims that I'm a deadbeat father."

"He strongly explained to Evette that she could not move a boyfriend or husband into the condo. I'm not required to provide housing for her gentlemen friends. He reminded Evette that according to our original custody agreement – I get to claim Sophie when I claim my 2011, 2013, 2015, etc. taxes. I asked to have Sophie for the next two weekends – I explained since I had to leave my job to come home for the court hearing – I ought to be allowed to see my daughter. The judge agreed. He also changed my access to Sophie. On the weekends I don't have Sophie – I get to have a one hour Skype with her at 6:00 p.m. Seattle time on Sunday. I still get visitation one weekend a month and one overnight in the middle of the week with her per month."

"So, a satisfactory resolution?" Gail asked.

"No," Taylor said. "I didn't tell the court I was in love with the most wonderful woman in the world and when I marry her, I will fight for joint custody of my daughter. I also didn't announce I hired a P.I. to watch Evette and report when she has a man in her life. I'm going to run background checks on every man coming around my child." He paused. "I had a discussion with Grey before I came back. If I have to give up being his CPO so that I don't lose my daughter; I'll do it. He said if I had to make that decision; he would make me head of security at Grey Annex. I would have a nine to five job with open weekends for seeing Sophie. He said he didn't want to lose me as a CPO; but he wasn't standing in the way of my being with Sophie."

"She's a lucky little girl; Miss Sophia Celine Taylor." Gail kissed him.

"No, I got lucky the day Grey hired me. I met you." He kissed her fervently. "Let's go celebrate my win in court." He scooped her up and carried her into the staff quarters; locking the main door behind them.

XXXXX  
Sunday, October 16 – Day 15: Florence  
Morning: Private driving tours: Piazza della Signoira and Palazzo Vecchio and the Boboli Garden and Pitti Palace, Fortezza da Basso, Ponte Veechio  
Lunch: Osteria Vini e Veechi Sapori for lunch  
Afternoon: Piazzale Michaelangelo, siesta at hotel; passeggiata  
Dinner: balcony of hotel

Ana's POV

Our tour guide has a list of over 50 places for us to visit if we find ourselves with "extra time". I shake my head at Christian. No cathedrals or basilicas, no museums, no theatres, no libraries and no cemeteries. Any "extra time" is going to be spent in my husband's arms in our bed. End of discussion. Sawyer accompanies us to see the Fortezza da Basso, a fort built fourteenth century walls of Florence. It is huge, almost 100,000 square meters. Thank god it's a drive-by tour.

Up close we want to see the Fountain of Neptune, the Campanile Bell Tower and the Ponte Vecchio, the stone arch bridge over the Arno River. I turn down the tour guide's offer to show me Via dé Tornabuoni, the fashion center street. I email Kate and Mia that I've turned down three fashion expeditions. We see Piazzale Michelangelo, a famous square that has a panoramic view of Florence. I take one of my favourite pictures of Christian there, in a white shirt, black pants, the sun reflecting off his curls and the muted colors of the city showcased behind him. At Ponte Vecchio; Christian buys an etched antique 18K gold Italian bracelet for me. Sawyer seemed to enjoy the bridge and the fort along with us. Our tour guide takes us to Osteria Vini e Veechi Sapori for lunch. It is close to Ponte Vecchio and has a blackboard menu she reads out to us. The wood beamed ceilings remind me a little of the restaurant where we ate after _The Mousetrap_.

Christian seems eager to go back to the room for a "siesta:"…but our tour guide reminds us that we should experience the La Passeggiata (the stroll) at least once. She says that especially on Sunday, people in Italy turn out for a leisurely stroll; showing off their fashion sense; singles check out the single scene; families connect with one another; seniors catch up on the latest news. Tiny tots to senior citizens all go for a stroll. Christian recommends a little sidewalk café just down the street from our hotel for "people watching"; which was acceptable to our tour guide. He orders a bottle of red wine and a small antipasti platter for us to nibble on while we "people watch". Our tour guide knew people who passed and we were enchanted with the language. Philippe and Gaston accompany us and again, one of them is our translator when our tour guide is busy chatting with the local citizens. Sawyer and Marshall come along also, as we inflict La Passeggiata on them.

We turned down dozens of invitations to impromptu dinners at homes, restaurants and picnics on the grounds of a dozen different notable gardens or squares in town … all commencing around 9:00 p.m. Matchmaking mothers and grandmothers of single men and women invite our security staff to stroll, dinner, dessert, coffee or late night mass. LOL. We are treated to a spectacular sunset and beautiful night sky before we wander back to our hotel. Forget about ordering dinner…Christian's jealous of the looks the local men gave me…and I'm certainly jealous of the looks the local ladies gave him. What starts as a necking session on the double-sized chaise on the balcony in the dark becomes a full blown fast and furious fuck with each of us taking out our aggressions on one another's bodies. I'm glad there are no tall buildings that overlook our balcony. Somehow...laying there together in the afterglow of sex becomes a sexual marathon. "Mine," he says several times before midnight.

XXXXX  
Monday, October 17 – Day 16: Florence/Tuscany/Naples  
Morning: Helicopter Tour of Florence and fly to Tuscany  
Lunch: sidewalk cafe  
Afternoon: Walking tour of Tuscany: return via helicopter to Florence, on GEH jet, bound for Naples  
Evening: board _Fair Lady_ at sunset, dinner on deck, sail to French Riviera

Ana's POV

Security packs for us and checks us out of the hotel. Christian and I are dropped at the local heliport with our tour guide. We have a morning helicopter tour of Florence, seeing all the sights of the city from the air. We then go by helicopter for a late morning/early afternoon tour of Tuscany to see art, history and landscapes. Our lunch of excellent Chianti, antipasti, salad and pasta dishes reminds us of our wedding. Christian and I enjoy the art and history at Tuscany. We popped into two art galleries, but don't purchase anything. We return to Florence via helicopter. The driver drops us at the GEH jet and we are bound for Naples. It is a four-hour flight. We eat dinner on the plane, because when we set down at the airport, we are in cars and on our way to the docks. It is an early night for all of us because we board the yacht, _Fair Lady_, at sunset for our four days on the Mediterranean. Stephan is taking the jet to Monaco, where he will meet us in four days.

XXXXX  
Tuesday, October 18 – Day 17: Naples to Cote d'Azur (French Riviera)  
Meals on ship; jet skis; swimming; sunbathing

Ana's POV

In the morning we wake in the master's quarters. It is a lovely room with two portholes on both the starboard and port sides. It has been elegantly decorated in dark walnut furniture with cream walls and soft furnishings in gold and crimson. The king size bed is soft and I seriously don't want to get up. Christian finally coaxes me into the shower and we dress for breakfast. He leads me up the stairs and through the dining room through a plush, beautifully appointed main salon to the deck. The day is beautiful, the sea is tranquil and I can't wait to continue our tour.

We cruised toward the French Riviera and arrived before ten o'clock. The crew drops anchor in the sea. We have breakfast on deck of the _Fair Lady_. After breakfast, Christian asks me to put on one of my bikinis and soak up some sun. I open my suitcase to find half a dozen bikinis…and not a single sensible swimsuit in the bunch. Oh for god's sake…micro bikinis! I will feel naked…oh damn…not so bare! I try one of the suits on that has the most coverage… and it doesn't cover enough. I'm going to have to shave to wear this bloody thing! I shave as quickly as possible because I don't want Christian wondering what is taking me so long and come looking for me.

I wear a beach cover-up from the cabin to the chaise lounge on deck. I turn the chair toward the stern and lather on sunscreen, soaking up some sun while Christian has a good time piloting the boat up and down the Cote d'Azur. Eventually, he comes down to rub more sunscreen on me and feed me a light lunch on the deck. The Mediterranean is beautiful. After lunch he goes back to the pilothouse. I lay there, soaking up more sun and staring out at the bluest water I think I've ever seen. I fall asleep on deck; just barely waking when Christian carries me below.

"What the hell have you done?" He exclaims as he shreds my bikini taking it off me.

"I had to shave…the damn bikini shows too much of me. It WAS the only one providing the most cover and you've destroyed it!" I cannot believe he shredded it.

"No kidding!" He exclaimed.

"It's your fault!" I protested. "There's not a single modest swimsuit anywhere in my luggage." I cover my face with my hands. Why am I so embarrassed? "Don't you dare laugh at me! It's bloody embarrassing!"

"I think I should do a thorough inspection of your handiwork, Mrs. Grey." He tosses me onto the bed and examines the job I did. He kisses all over my sex; which makes me hot for him. "I'm not laughing; I'm delighted! However; you missed a couple spots." He tugs on a couple of errant pubes before he leaves the master cabin; leaving me naked on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I call out to him…only to be shocked when he returns a minute later, carrying shaving items and a towel.

"Oh no you don't!" I protest scrambling at the covers; trying to cover myself.

"Ana, I love all my intimate moments with you – you know that. Especially considering some of the things we've done – like the most-of-the-night sex on the balcony in Italy. You had to be gagged so you didn't scream and bring the Polizia di Stato down on us. Don't get all squeamish on me now. Besides, I know this part of your body better than you do."

"Don't even think about it!" I warn him.

"Mrs. Grey; I am going to do this. Will you cooperate or am I putting you in a three-point restraint, gagging and blindfolding you?" He strokes me. "You kinky little girl," he says in amazement. "You are soaking wet – you want that!"

Suddenly he's on me…kissing me everywhere. I'm gagged the moment his mouth leaves mine…and shortly thereafter I'm blindfolded. My hands are tied together over my head. My legs are spread and tied to the corners of the bed. He starts music… choral pieces by Thomas Tallis…he's played them before but not during sex.

He slips the towel under my hips. "This is so hot," he murmurs kissing my breasts, kneading them.

I moan, but I can't wiggle.

He kisses my ankles, my knees, my thighs… "I love kinky firsts with you, Mrs. Grey," he murmurs as he lathers up my pubic bone and my outer lips.

The lather is so warm; the water must be hot. The brush tickles, but in a good way. I'm glad I'm immobile because I want to squirm and relieve some of the tension building in me.

Gently he runs the razor over my flesh…I'm so sensitive…it just feels so naughty and erotic. It is only a matter of a few minutes before he grabs the towel and wipes any missed lather off me. He disappears for a minute and comes back with a very warm washcloth which he uses to wash me all over. I'm so sensitive…

"There," he murmurs, "all better now." His hand roams all over my sex, making sure he did not miss a hair. His fingers begin stroking me. "You are so wet baby, always so wet for me." His mouth begins sucking, kissing, licking all over my sex and his fingers thrusts deeper and deeper into me. He does not let up on his oral onslaught until I explode.

He's loosened my leg restraints enough to gain easier entrance. Suddenly he's slid into me and he begins a slow but steady rhythm. His hands slide under me and clasp my ass, angling me to allow him deeper thrusts into me. His mouth is everywhere on my breasts, my neck. His hands caress my ass; making me hotter. I don't know if I can survive the climax building in me…then he picks up speed…his thrusts deeper, filling me over and over until I come so hard again and again. I'm screaming behind my gag…I'm so sensitive feeling him inside me…his groin against me…and I explode one more time. In the parlance of his kinky BDSM sex practices…I achieve subspace. I am barely aware of Christian's release… I'm barely aware when he withdraws from me and removes my restraints. He rolls me to my stomach and rubs my shoulders and back.

"Baby…" his voice sounds so far away. "I seriously fucked you senseless this time." He chuckles. "I love you so much. Sleep pretty girl." He puts his arms around me, kisses the nape of my neck and spoons. I am warm, safe, happy and so sexually sated.

XXXXX  
Wednesday, October 19 – Day 18: Mediterranean Cruise Nice and Cote d'Azur  
Morning: Christian and Sawyer rock climbing; Marshall and Ana, swimming, jet skis  
Lunch: Late lunch on deck, sunbathing on boat  
Evening: picnic dinner on beach, concert on the beach, with a long romantic walk in the moonlight and dancing under the stars in Cote d'Azur

Ana's POV

We're anchored outside the Port de Plaisance de Saint-Claude-du-Var; the Nice Côte d'Azur Airport is nestled in the distance. Sawyer and Christian go rock climbing this morning with Gaston. Marshall went shopping for me and brings back three modest swimsuits. I'm thrilled to be able to ride around on the jet skis while stressing out Philippe. We tie them up at the dock and go swimming. It's nice to lie out in the sun on the beach for a while and let the sun soak into my bones. When we become the subject of scrutiny from the paparazzi, Marshall and I take the jet skis back to the boat.

Marshall tells me we could go cycling, hiking, water sporting (canoeing, rafting, fishing) horseback riding or caving. None of them interest me. I put on sunscreen and layout on the deck with sunglasses, a cranberry spritzer and my tablet with the British Library collection. Christian and security come back from rock climbing. We have an excellent picnic lunch on deck of wine, several kinds of cheese, baguettes and fresh fruits. Christian and I go below for a "siesta"… LOL… and work off our lunch. The chef onboard the boat is excellent and we've been quite spoiled.

After our "siesta"; Christian and I spend time talking and soaking in the hot tub on deck. He approves of Marshall's purchases, since I'm more comfortable being covered up. Our tour guide arranged for us to attend a concert on the beach. We have a catered picnic dinner, a long romantic walk in the moonlight and dance under the stars for tonight's entertainment. I wear a floaty sundress with matching sweater and comfortable sandals. Christian is in a white linen shirt and jeans with loafers. Philippe and Gaston do their best to keep paparazzi from _Le Parisien_ away from us. They explain it's like _USA Today_ but concentrates on people. I remind them _Le Parisien_ is more like _People Magazine_ but they ignore me.

XXXXX  
Thursday, October 20 – Day 19: Saint Paul de Vence and Cannes  
Morning: Drive to Saint Paul de Vence, 90-minute guided walking tour along the narrow cobblestone streets and explore art galleries and view outdoor exhibitions  
Lunch: sidewalk café, return to boat  
Afternoon: quiet afternoon  
Evening dinner in Cannes, ballet _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

XX  
_*****VOICI*****_

_Anastasia Grey models a Bali Tank Swimsuit by Heidi Klein at __Cote d'Azur. (Caption of Picture)_

_ Christian and Anastasia Grey dancing on the beach at __Cote d'Azur. (Caption of Picture)_

_*****VOICI*****_

Ana's POV

Because we had a late night on the beach, it's nice to have a lie-in this morning. After breakfast on deck, we dress and take a water taxi to the shore. Philippe and Gaston act as driver and tour guide for this portion of our trip. We park in public parking and walk for fifteen minutes to visit the old quarter of the city. We take a 90-minute guided walking tour along the narrow cobblestone streets and explore art galleries and view outdoor exhibitions. We don't buy anything but Christian has a good time examining the artwork. The problem is…out in the open there are excessive numbers of people-watching my husband. He ignores all of them, not letting go of my hand the whole time we are out.

Philippe orders for us – soup of the day which is a ginger-spiced cream of squash soup with toasted almond slivers for garnish, Salade d' Epinards (which is spinach and romaine garnished with stuffed endive, grapes and walnuts, dressed in a champagne vinaigrette) and mini baguettes stuffed with ham and truffles. We have a fruit (grapes, apple slices and pear slices) and cheese (Bleu d'Auvergne, Cantal, Emmenthal) platter for dessert. Philippe passes the fruit and cheese platter a few times until we are stuffed. I like the grapes with the Bleu the best. Christian, pleased with the regional white wine, liberally pours glasses for us. He takes a picture of the label for ordering when we get back home. Philippe and Gaston stick to small cups of very dark and strong-smelling coffee.

After lunch we stroll past the art museums on our way to the car. We enjoy the sunshine of the water taxi on our way back to _Fair Lady_. Christian and I go below to the master cabin for a quiet "siesta" before we dress for dinner and go to the ballet in Cannes tonight.

"I have enjoyed our mornings when I make your toes curl and our sexy evenings under the stars," Christian murmured as he slipped off my dress. "But I think I like our siestas the best. How are we going to cope without siestas when we return to Seattle?"

"Do you know what I'm looking forward to, Mr. Grey?" I whisper to him.

"I don't know, Mrs. Grey, but when you ask me in that breathy, pouty way…I don't think I could deny your anticipation," he kisses across my shoulders as he unfastens my bra.

"Your suggestion regarding the flight home…lingerie all the way…" I say. "I'm pretty sure there is lingerie in your bag from Roz and Gwen that I haven't worn yet."

"I'm pretty sure I saved some of the best pieces for our last fourteen hours in the air," he says.

XX

Marshall helps me dress for the ballet in Cannes. Christian's tour guide arranged for tickets to see _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It was originally performed by Balanchine. Christian recognizes the music behind the ballet, it's by Mendelssohn. It is a lovely ballet. He manages to hold my hand and rub this thumb across my knuckles in an attempt to not embarrass me in front of Marshall and Sawyer. At intermission he sends Sawyer for champagne and arranges for Marshall to guard the outside door to the box. He pulls me into the dark of the box and kisses me senseless, pushing his groin into my belly. The champagne brought back by Sawyer is almost as delicious as Christian's kisses.

XXXXX  
Friday, October 21 – Day 20: Mediterranean Cruise – Monte Carlo, Monaco  
Morning: One hour helicopter tour of Monaco and French Riviera  
Lunch: Casino and casino play  
Afternoon: fly Monaco to London, GEH jet at Stansted. check in at Royal Horsemen

_*****VOICI*****_

_ Christian and Anastasia Grey attend ballet in Cannes__. Anastasia wears Vera Wang; Christian wears Armani. (Caption of Picture)_

_*****VOICI*****_

Ana's POV

We have a helicopter tour scheduled for this morning. It's slightly delayed by our passport review by the harbour master. I have four stamps in my passport now. We are assigned to a six-seat helicopter when we arrive at the helipad. Sawyer and Marshall accompany us, along with the pilot and our tour guide. My knowledge of Monaco and Monte Carlo is slim and none...I only know what I read in _Rebecca_ where the young, unnamed woman meets Maxim de Winter and what I saw in _To Catch a Thief_ with Cary Grant and Grace Kelly.

Our flight takes us over the Rock of Monaco and the Prince's Palace. We see the Monaco Gran Prix race circuit, the Jardin Exotique, the oceanographic museum, the Fontvieille Park and Princess Grace Memorial Rose Garden. We fly over the Monaco Cathedral and Casino Square. We see the Monte Carlo Cruise Port. As we see Port Hercules, our tour guide explains how it was used as a film location for the James Bond film _Goldeneye_.

After a flyover of Monaco, we are enthralled with a 30-minute helicopter tour of the French Riviera from Monaco. We see the Italian border, Cap Martin, Menton, Eze, Villefranche, Saint Jean Cap Ferrat, Beaulieu and Cap d'Ail. When our helicopter tour is over, we are back in the car and on our way to the casino in Monte Carlo. Philippe and Gaston deliver our luggage to the GEH jet and will take _Fair Lady_ back to Naples with the crew before they fly home to Paris.

XX

"I really don't care to gamble; unless you're keen on it," Christian said. "I already feel like I won the lottery…I married you."

"I won the lottery…I married you. Gambling doesn't do a thing for me; we have 45 minutes to burn before we have to be at the airport. We can linger over lunch… and give Sawyer and Marshall 100 Euros and see if they win their fortunes." I suggested.

"If they win their fortunes, they'll leave us," Christian predicted.

"C'est la vie…" I say.

"French, Mrs. Grey?" Christian smirked before he captured my mouth. "What am I going to do with you on our way to London? It is a two and a half hour trip from Monaco to Stansted."

"Strip poker," I suggest. "Roz and Gwen gave us a deck of cards to go with that lingerie."

"Suddenly I feel lucky," Christian smirked.

XXXXX  
Saturday, October 22, Day 21: London to New York. New York to Seattle  
8:00 a.m. – Check out of hotel; to Stansted; customs check in  
Depart London at 9:00 a.m. – arrive New York at Noon  
Saturday, October 22, Day 21: NY to Seattle  
Refuel plane 12-1 p.m.  
Depart NY by 1 p.m. – arrive Sea-Tac 7 p.m.  
Arrive Escala before 8 p.m.

XX

Christian loaded the master suite on the GEH jet with chocolates, strawberries, champagne, white roses and massage oils. I'm going to be pampered and dominated on the way home.

After each of our playtimes, Christian gives me a tiny box. Each one of them contains a different charm for my bracelet: a London black cab, Eiffel Tower, Italy, heart, rose, A and C and a key which could be to his heart…but he kink winks and suggests it's a key to the playroom.

I hope Roz doesn't ask, because there's not much left intact of the lingerie they gave me.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

_**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Final Chapter – First Time in the Green Room of Scenes

XXXXX  
Sunday, October 22, 2011  
Seattle, Washington

******** Seattle Nooz ********  
Guess who just arrived back in Seattle from their European honeymoon! You've guessed it correctly – the Gorgeous Greys: Christian and Anastasia! Rumors report Mrs. Grey is going back to work at Grey Publishing and Mr. Grey is going back to work at Grey Enterprises Holdings after November 1. Seems the couple are taking it easy and recovering from jet lag! LOL. "Greywatch" Twitter overflowed with tweets this morning – desperate for confirmation about "Baby Grey"!  
******** Seattle Nooz ******** 

XXXXX  
Friday, November 4  
First peek at the redecorated playroom

Ana's POV

"What do you think," Christian opened the playroom door for me. The smell is the same…leather, wax, citrus but the room is so different. The lighting is muted from uplight copper sconces on the wall. The walls are painted sage green. There is beautiful mahogany wainscoting on the wall where the door opens into the room.

The room has been rearranged…and beyond the farthest wall, I can see an ensuite. It is separated from the playroom by a set of arched French doors. I peek at the ensuite. The ensuite is painted in champagne gold with hunter green accessories. The ensuite has all the amenities we could ever want. An armoire holds towels and toiletries. There is a large multipoint shower and a tub almost the size of the one in our master bathroom. The wall by the double sinks has an eight foot long by four foot tall gold-framed mirror. I can see a reflection of the playroom behind me. A towel warmer, a mini fridge and a candlescape on a large copper tray are tucked under the floating ledge which holds double sinks. The room is complete with a heated floor and a chandelier with a dimmer switch.

"Lovely," I murmur looking at Christian in the reflection of the mirror.

"Yes, you are," he crosses to me and wraps his arms around my waist, burying his nose in my hair. "Not today, but sometime soon, I'm going to have you naked and naughty in front of this mirror."

I wiggle against his groin, which merits me a swat on my ass. "Someday I'm going to have you in that tub with the chandelier turned low." I warned him.

"Come on," he says, stepping aside and gesturing toward the French doors. "More to see…"

I step into the room. It is separated into eighths by furniture. On the left wall by the ensuite are three hunter green pots which hold a tree in each pot. There are grow lights to cast light as needed on the trees. "The trees are interesting," I say. "I can't imagine their use, however."

"Bend over and put your hands on either side of a pot," he murmured, and then stepped behind me, lifting my legs back and spreading them apart…his groin at perfect level for access to my apex or my ass. He bumped his groin against my ass a couple times. "You can't imagine?" His voice teased me into a furious blush.

"Yes, well…" I muttered.

He laughed and pulled me into a standing position. "Sit on the edge of the planter," he ordered. "Put your hands back by the tree trunk."

I sat, wondering what he had planned.

He knelt and spread my legs, his mouth humming over my breasts, blowing hot air on my nipples. His hands reached up under my dress and shredded my underwear, thrusting two fingers into my very wet channel. "You can't imagine?" He teased. "All I can think about is your beautiful petite body with your soft silky skin in all kinds of positions on every piece of furniture with every possible toy…" He gasped. "You are so wet, you naughty girl. We have to finish our inspection of the room because I want you so much right now…and this is not how we're going to christen the room." He pulled me to my feet, removing my shredded underwear and wiping me dry before tossing them into the trash can in the bathroom.

On the right wall by the ensuite are two antique mahogany armoires, with mirrors. I open the armoire doors and find the first is retrofitted with hooks and rods to hold floggers, crops, x and other items. Its single large drawer holds bed linens. The second armoire has drawers and shelves that hold toys and restraints.

I walk around, touching, looking. The room has been separated into eighths. The top one eighth of the room contains the original mahogany four poster bed which is now clothed in hunter green leather. I can't keep my hands off the posters. They are very tactile; so is the hunter green leather covered mattress. In the opposite top eighth…but with lots of room to walk around is the Baroque sofa. My hands caress the hunter green leather on the sofa and I can't resist stroking the large rectangular ottoman, the size of a twin bed which is placed in front of the sofa. The ottoman is the same height as the seat on the sofa…and if pushed next to it…would offer a very large flat surface for interesting positions. I blush looking at the ottoman, thinking about Christian and sex on that sofa.

The left second eighth of the room holds a new, mahogany St. Andrew's cross. The right second eighth holds a padded mahogany library table. There are two large hall chairs with green leather seats on either side of the mahogany library table. The backs of the chairs almost come to my chin. Christian could sit in one of those chairs, and I would fit perfectly, laid over his lap for a spanking. The third right eighth holds a backless mahogany bench with leather seat that looks like it came from a church – except that it is long enough and wide enough for Christian to lay supine on it. Beneath it are leather covered pillows in various sizes. Opposite it is a set of nesting mahogany benches with leather seats.

The carabineers have been removed from the ceiling. The ceiling is covered in square wood beams with a subway of tracks attached to them. Various lengths and widths of chains are attached by inserts in the tracks. Currently they are pushed against the walls between furniture.

"What do you think?" He asks, leaning innocently against the door to the playroom which is located close to the trees.

"It's not the Red Room of Pain, anymore," I smile at him. "It's the Green Room of Scenes. I know this won't make sense, but you know how the green room is where people wait before they go on TV…I always wondered if they waited with anticipation or stage fright…that's this room for me."

"A place where you will wait in anticipation for me to play with you?" He asked.

"Yes…the playroom…our playroom." I smile at him again.

"Tomorrow, two o'clock. Panties only, I want to braid your hair. You will wait in position here," he motions to a spot where my semi-nude body will be reflected in the mirrors of the armoires.

XXXXX  
Saturday, November 5  
Playroom, Escala

Ana's POV

"Rise," Sir orders. "Look at yourself in the mirror."

I rise and stand straight. He steps behind me and braids my hair. He tugs it when he is done, tipping my head to the side and kissing my neck from the hollow of my ear to my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to be in here with me?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. I want this with you." I reply.

"In this room, you may say _yes sir, no sir, please sir _and_ thank you sir_. No other talking. You will do everything I tell you to do when I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I reply. I watch in the mirror as he moves in front of me.

"My mouth," he says, running his thumb across my lips. "My mouth to kiss, lick, nibble, and fuck any way I want."

"Yes," I whisper. His lips are demanding, firm and slow, worshipping my mouth. Then his kiss changes to oral domination, plundering my mouth…leaving me gasping and senseless.

"Yes, sir," he swats my ass.

"Yes, sir," I reply.

"Repeat what I said," he orders.

"Your mouth – to kiss, lick, nibble and fuck any way you want."

"Damn right, my mouth," he growls. He kneels before me. "My breasts," he says, stroking and cupping my breasts. "My breasts to kiss, suck, lick, nibble and play with as I see fit. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Repeat what I said," he orders.

"Your breasts – to kiss, suck, lick, nibble and play with as you see fit."

"Damn right, my breasts," he strokes and cups my breasts. He fastens his mouth on one nipple as his talented fingers roll the other between his thumb and index finger. He tugs on it, several times, sending erotic messages to my core.

I try not to respond, but I feel myself growing damp with pleasure. It is so erotic; watching him worship my body in the mirror. I cannot look myself in the eyes, but I watch him…his broad back and muscular shoulders, his sculptured ass in those tight, faded jeans. I know he is commando beneath them and it make me wet just thinking about it.

He rubs his thumb across my erect, captured nipple while he sucks and nibbles the other one. I struggle not to wiggle, not to push more of my breast in his mouth. He kisses the swell of my breasts. "My breasts…and they are gorgeous breasts…they were made for my hands." He cups them and gently kisses my nipples and blows warm air across them.

His mouth nibbles from my left breast to my right hipbone. He nibbles and kisses across my abdomen to my left hipbone while his hands cup my ass. He removes my panties with his hooked thumbs which trail down the outside of my thighs. "Step out," he murmurs. His mouth moves down to my slit. "My pussy," he says reverently. "Mine…to kiss, lick, nibble, suck and fuck as I see fit. Say it!"

'Yes sir…" I swallow hard. "Your…" I moan at the exquisite feeling of his talented tongue.

His fingers thrust inside me as he begins to lick me from top to bottom. He nips me to remind me to repeat his words.

"Yes sir … your pussy, to kiss, lick, nibble, suck and fuck as you see fit." I swallow a moan or two while his talented mouth resumes its task. He slides two of his fingers into me. His thumb tortures my swollen clit. I can't bear these growing desires in me. I want him in me. I want him in me now! His hands cup my ass and hold me hard against his probing tongue. Oh god…I want to come so bad! He knows how close I am to an orgasm. I feel my need grow…but he stops!

"Don't come yet," he orders.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out when his fingers leave me.

Sir moves behind me. "My ass," he murmurs, cupping and caressing my ass. Mine to kiss, spank and play with as I see fit. And some day - I'm going to fuck that ass." His thumb slides down and rests on my anal rosette. "Repeat my words," he orders, his thumb brushing gently back and forth across my rosette, creating sensations which repeat in my core.

"Yes, sir…your ass, to kiss, spank and play with as you see fit…and some day you are going to fuck my ass," my voice drops to a breathy whisper.

"Middle of the room," he orders.

I move to the open area he indicated. My eyes are downcast; I try to listen to what he is doing, but I don't have a clue. He puts on music I recognize. It is the opera _Lakmé_ by Delibes. He played this the night we went to Canlis. He played this one night before the wedding when we have soaked in the tub with each other. I love the angelic voices of the _Flower Duet_. He steps behind me and puts on a blindfold. "Hands out in front of you, prayer position.' He attaches a set of cuffs which he attaches to a chain in the track over my head. "Spread your legs." I comply and he attaches a spreader bar. I cannot see, but I can hear him moving about. Something soft brushes against my body…soft tendrils of some kind.

"No sounds," Sir says. "I want you to just feel. This is a flogger, suede, perfect for a sensual flogging…it will make your flawless skin sing…" he says before he brushes it against me. He drags it from the nape of my neck; down my spine to the top of my ass and repeats that motion three times. He flogs my back, my ass and my outer thighs. "I love to play with you," he whispers before he begins flogging me with slow strokes…across my arms, around my torso, across my ass, down my legs and across my feet. As his strokes come up the inside of my legs and across my sex, I moan.

"Silence," he orders and I tense for a moment but have to relax when he begins flogging my feet again; sending sensations directly to my core. His slow swings work up the front of my body and across my breasts; repeating his movements three times. His hands stroke my skin and he gasps…I hear the flogger drop and his jeans unzip. His hands undo the spreader bar and he unhooks my cuffs from the chain. He lifts me, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carries me to the wall and pushes me up against it, hooking my cuffed hands behind his head. "I'm going to fuck you now," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. "Hard," he slams into me and stills. Then he begins to thrust faster, harder, deeper. His stamina amazes me, I don't remember going this long in this position.

"Come for me Ana," he says like a passionate prayer.

I lose myself in the pleasure of his touch, his voice and I climax…

He shouts as he releases; his body still and pressed against mine. His hands roam over my breasts, tugging, tweaking my nipples until I come again. He gently kisses my lips and I whimper as he withdraws from me. His legs barely carry us to the bed where we collapse together in a pile of loose limbs. He pulls a quilt over us.

"Mine," he says; uncuffing my hands; kissing my wrists. "Mine," he says; taking off my blindfold; kissing my eyelids. "Mine," he says; kissing my forehead. "Mine," he says; kissing my lips.

"Yes sir…yours, forever yours." I murmur against his mouth and hear a satisfied moan in reply.

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews and viewers; thank you for the messages and questions; thank you for the favorites and follows!

I don't want to cheat and tie up all the loose ends in one chapter when it is obvious Ray and Susan. Sawyer and Sam, Taylor and Gail, and Barney and Emily are due for HEAs. Franco, José, and possibly Prescott need a suitable nudge toward an HEA.

I've got chapters of stuff written for Tara Marshall, but I think that will be a stand-alone story where she goes in search of family after Prescott returns to work. She is pursued by a control freak (imagine that) and falls in love with a Detective Inspector who works for Scotland Yard.

Christian and Ana move, spend Thanksgiving in Aspen, decorate for Christmas, and houses, a boat house and pier are built. Elliott and Kate become engaged. Mia starts a successful personal assistant/personal shopping/event planning company. Carla and Bob will come to Seattle for Christmas but they will not reveal their Scottsdale retirement plans.

Evette needs to learn about karma; Jack deserves one last smack down; Isaac needs a fresh start; Elena and Susannah deserve closure… (just think of it as cell doors closing). Teddy and Phoebe are waiting in the wings…

So, this is goodbye for now…school started, the apple tree is harvested, the holidays are coming, the garage needs cleaned and the house needs deep cleaned. _Avenge or Revenge_ and its sequel, _Shadows and Exposures_, need proofed before I begin the trilogy which will be _Means and Ends_.

I've started a Pinterest for _Just Breathe_ at

jtspaggins/just-breathe/

The outline for _Just Breathe II_ is laid out; it needs research and writing. I will not upload it until spring. Sorry.

_**I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E. L. James. My story is the interpretation of my thoughts about how the characters could have, should have, would have acted.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you! I am humbled by the honor of being nominated in the category of Best Fifty Shades of Grey Fanfiction in the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards. Thank you, everyone, for this honor. Please go to this site: Fanaticfanficsawards and vote. I'm included in a fabulous group – please vote for your favorite(s). This nomination has spurred me to finish the third part of the Sabine story (Avenge and Revenge, Shadows and Exposures) and to keep working on Just Breathe II to get it loaded. Thank you!


	32. Epilogue

Just Breathe II is up! You will find it at: s/11742258/1/Just-Breathe-II.

Thank you for reviews and PMs! You ladies rock!


End file.
